Pokemon Champions
by Show Expert 1
Summary: While meeting up with Ash and Pikachu, Davis and Kari have come to Kanto. During their stay, they learned that the Kanto League is starting up and Davis and Ash wish to compete and start a new journey. New and old friends, many challenges, and what looks to be a world tournament to come.
1. Kanto, Our New Adventure

Pokemon, humans, and digimon…..three different beings from different worlds, but have now come together as one. Pokemon and humans live together with creatures known as digimon. They all live, train, and battle together with many inspiring young trainers to be masters.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah I am." A boy said as he placed a set of goggles on. He wore a blue jacket with a lighter blue shirt on and wore black gloves with brown shorts.

This young man is Davis Motomiya and his partner Imperialdramon. He has traveled around with his friends and challenged pokemon leagues. Now, he sets out to visit and old friend.

"Bye Mom and Dad." Davis and Imperialdramon ran out of his apartment and headed down to meet up with two females. One had wears a shirt that was half pink and half white with the half having petal like features stick out. She wore pink shorts with socks that stopped below her knees.

"There you are."

This young lady is Kari Kamiya, Davis' girlfriend who aims to be a strong and graceful coordinator. The woman standing with her is her partner Angewomon.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." Davis said.

"We got to go. Our ship is about to leave soon." Angewomon said.

"I'm so excited." Imperialdramon said.

"You're right. Get ready, Ash. Here we come!" Davis cheered with his fist in the air.

A kid from another world with a brand new one to see

Don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me

There's so much to learn and battles to be won

I've advance so far and still there's always more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way

Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Pokemon Champion

(I'm on my way)

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Give me just one chance

And the future will decide if there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Kanto, Our New Adventure

Davis and Kari got on a ship and were heading straight to the Kanto region to reunite with their old traveling friend, Ash. In this world, they were a few of a handful of people in the entire world that new the truth of pokemon and digimon, how this all use to be two separate worlds. One day, they were united and no one knew why. Now, they're off to see their old friend that they haven't seen in a long time.

"There it is!" Imperialdramon said as they could see the Kanto region coming into view.

"Alright. Pallet Town shouldn't be that far, right?" Davis said.

"Right. We'll be seeing Ash again real soon." Kari said.

…

Pallet Town

It was a bright new day in Pallet Town. Ash stepped out of his home with Pikachu as they stretched out and took in a breath of fresh air. After coming in second in the Kalos League, Ash and Pikachu have been resting at home.

"Feel that warm sun." Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

"I got word from Davis and Kari. They should be here any moment now." Ash said.

"Make that any second because we're here now!" They looked down the road and saw Davis and Kari heading their way.

"Davis and Kari!" Ash cheered as he and Pikachu met them halfway.

"Ash, great to see you again." Davis said.

"It's been so long." Kari said.

"It really has." Ash said. Pikachu went up to Imperialdramon and Angewomon to greet them as Imperialdramon let him climb over his body.

"Hey, Pikachu. It's great to see you again." Imperialdramon said.

"Pikachu!"

"I would love to catch up with you guys, but Professor Oak wants to see you guys too. I told him you were coming over." Ash said.

"What about your Mom?" Kari asked.

"She stepped out to the market. I told her I be waiting for you guys." Ash said.

"Well, we're here and we would love to see our old pokemon again." Davis said. Since their adventures in Hoenn ended, Davis and Kari left their pokemon with Professor Oak. Davis also caught a few pokemon in their home region that were also with him.

"Sure, let's go." Ash said as he led the way.

….

Professor Oak's Lab

"Lunch time." Professor Oak said as he placed a few bowls for the started pokemon: Squirtle and Bulbasaur, but noticed that the third one was missing. "Hang on, where did Charmander go?"

"Charmander." Professor Oak looked up to see the Charmander was on a bookshelf.

"Charmander, come down from there. It's time to eat." Professor Oak said as he tried to reach for it, but Charmander jumped off. Charmander ran around the lab as it was trying to play a game of chase. Charmander didn't look where it was going until someone caught him and it was Davis.

"You're a little rascal." Davis said as he and everyone else came in.

"Davis, Kari! I was hoping your arrival would be soon." Professor Oak said.

"It's great to see you again, Professor." Kari said.

"Thank you for catching Charmander for me. The little thing is always trying to have fun." Professor Oak said.

"Sure thing. Someone seems to be a little troublemaker." Davis said as he handed Charmander over.

"Charmander."

"Come on, you guys. Your pokemon are waiting." Ash said and all of them headed outside to the open field.

"Alright. First, these guys need to take in some of the fresh air." Davis said as he and Kari took out their pokeballs.

"Everyone out!" Both of them said as they let out all of their pokemon. Davis had a Salamence, Machamp, Alakazam, Tropius, and Golduck. Kari had a Vaporeon, Vulpix, Liepard, Skarmory, and Druddigon.

"Welcome to Professor Oak's lab guys." Kari said as all of them took in the surroundings. That was about when it felt like a stampede was coming.

"Look, all the others!" Angewomon said as they saw all their other pokemon. Davis' pokemon were a Houndoom, Zangoose, Gastrodon, Swellow, Absol, Sawk, Golurk, and Zebstrika. Kari had a Quagsire, Staryu, Froslass, Lunatone, and Milotic.

"Hey, everybody." Davis said as all of their pokemon gathered around to greet their trainers. It was like getting reacquainted with old friends.

"Now, it's my turn to show you guys my new pokemon." Ash said as he took out three pokeballs. "Come on out gang!" He brought out his Hawlucha, Talonflame, and Noivern.

"Wow, so these are the pokemon you caught in Kalos." Kari said.

"Ash, you usually have six pokemon including Pikachu. How come you only have four?" Davis asked.

"I did had a Goodra and Greninja, but I had to let them go to where they were needed." Ash said.

"Wow. It must be hard to release your own pokemon." Davis said. So far, he and Kari haven't experienced that feeling yet. While all the pokemon were having fun together, the three trainers were getting reacquainted.

"So where's the Ross from your world?" Kari asked.

"He decided to go on his own little journey again. I haven't heard from him in a while." Ash said.

"Too bad. I was hoping to see him again." Davis said and then put on a smug look. "So how have you and May been doing?"

"Well…." Ash said and he told them something that was a big surprise to both of them.

"What?! You and May broke up?!" Davis said and Ash nodded his head. "What happened?"

"She thought there was something going on between me and this friend of mine named Serena." Ash said. "Ever since, we haven't really talked to each other."

"That's too bad." Kari said.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Professor Oak said as he came out to join them with the three starters. Charmander spotted Davis and ran right out to him.

"Hey, nice to see you too." Davis said.

"That's the way life is." Professor Oak said. "Luvdisc love come and go, but it's important to remember what you know. I'm sure May will come around and at least talk to you since you're still friends."

"Thanks, Professor Oak." Ash said.

"Anyway, I have a bit of information you two would be interested to hear." Professor Oak said, but he didn't get the chance as they heard some sort of motor. Some machine rolled out from behind the trees.

"What's going on?" Davis said as the top of the machine opened up.

"Prepare for trouble as you might know."

"We're wherever you go."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbuffett!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted.

"Not them again." Imperialdramon said.

"Don't they ever get tired of losing?" Davis said.

"Look who twerps are back." Jessie said.

"Long time no see." James said.

"Which means we get to steal every pokemon you got." Meowth said as they activated their machine and a vacuum suction powered up and tried to drag all their pokemon with everyone resisting.

"We're not in Kanto for a day and they're already annoying us." Angewomon said. Charmander was scared, but Davis held on tight.

"Its okay, Charmander. I won't let anything happen to you." Davis said and Charmander felt safer with him. "Salamence, use Dragon Claw. Stop that thing."

"Noivern, you do the same." Ash said. Salamence and Noivern flew up and their claws were covered in green aura and formed claws form them to slash against the machine and destroyed the vacuum.

"That wasn't suppose to happen." Meowth said. Imperialdramon flew up and smashed his way through the opening and scared all three of them.

"Sorry, but you're not invited to this reunion." Imperialdramon said. He used his dragon pulse, a dragon-shaped blast, and sent the three of them flying.

"Why do they keep coming back?" Jessie said.

"I guess I could ask the same about us since we keep losing." James said.

"We'll just get them eventually, but for now…."

"We're blasting off again!"

"Wobba!" They were sent flying and got with signature farewell.

"Those guys never learn." Davis said.

"They always show up at the most inappropriate of times." Professor Oak said. "Anyway, back to what I wanted to talk to you boys about." They moved their talk to inside and he gave them great news.

"The Kanto League is coming up?!" Ash said.

"That's right and I know you two would want to take part in it." Professor Oak said.

"That's awesome!" Davis said.

"What about the Grand Festival?" Kari said.

"I'm sorry, Kari, but it's not happening here." Professor Oak said. That was a disappointment, but she didn't get upset. "That's fine. I still want to go with you two."

"This is going to be awesome. The three of us traveling again." Davis said.

"Yeah. Too bad Ross isn't coming with, but this is perfect." Ash said. "Last time, I only made it to the top sixteen, but I'm a lot stronger than before."

"So it's settle. Kanto League, here we come!" Davis said. After getting everything in order, the three trainers got ready to go. "Professor Oak, thanks for watching over the rest of my pokemon. I want to start this journey fresh."

"My pleasure. Here, for you and Kari." Professor Oak said as he gave them Kalos pokedex.

"New pokedex!" Kari said.

"Awesome!" Davis said.

"You two can register in Viridian City and maybe challenge the gym there." Professor Oak said. "I wish you all the best of luck."

"Thanks, Professor Oak." Ash said.

"We'll do our best." Davis said as the three of them headed out. Meanwhile, inside the lab, Charmander saw them off and he had his eyes on a certain trainer.

And so, our heroes have reunited with each other as they set out on a new journey. Who knows what adventures await them, but we'll find out soon enough…as the journey begins.

To Be Continued….


	2. From Friends to Rivals

Davis and Kari have reunited with their old friend, Ash. When they heard that the Kanto League is starting up again, the three of them have decided to travel together. Now, they are on their way to Viridian City so Ash and Davis can register.

"So have your friends ever figure out what caused our two worlds to come together?" Ash asked.

"Izzy and Gennai are trying to figure it out, but without knowing what caused it, it's being very difficult." Kari said.

"At this point, I say it doesn't matter." Davis said. "Everything's worked out well for us and there hasn't been any problems."

"I guess you're right." Ash said as they all kept walking, but weren't aware that something was following them.

A kid from another world with a brand new one to see

Don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me

There's so much to learn and battles to be won

I've advance so far and still there's always more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way

Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Pokemon Champion

(I'm on my way)

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Give me just one chance

And the future will decide if there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero

Pokemon

(Davis's Voice): From Friends to Rivals

All of them kept walking, but Imperialdrmon stopped as he looked back, but there was nothing.

"Imperialdramon….is something wrong?" Angewomon asked as they all stopped to look at him.

"I have this weird feeling that we're being followed." Imperialdramon said.

"Followed? Who would be following us?" Davis said.

"Char!" All of them looked ahead of them and saw a Charmander was blocking their path.

"A Charmander?" Kari said.

"What's it doing all the way out here?" Ash said.

"Char Charmander Char!"

"Translation?" Davis asked for.

"Charmander is saying that it's here because of you, Davis. It wants to go with you." Imperialdramon said.

"It does?" Davis said and he could see that Charmander wanted to. "Sweet, my first catch in Kanto." He backed up and pulled out a pokeball. "Go, pokeball!" Davis tossed the ball and it hit Charmander, but nothing happened. The ball just bounced right off. "What? Is it broken?"

"If it just bounced off. Does that mean Charmander already has a pokeball?" Kari said. Davis didn't get it, but he was starting to think he saw that Charmander before.

"Hold on. Guys, I think this might be the same Charmander from Professor Oak's lab." Davis said. All of them got a better look and they saw the same.

"You're right. It has to be." Angewomon said.

"That must mean that its pokeball is back with Professor Oak! I got to give him a call." Davis said.

"Pika!" Pikachu pointed down the road and they all could see Viridian City in site.

"That's Viridian City. We can head for the pokemon center and give him a call." Ash said. Davis reached down and lifted Charmander in his arms.

"Let's get moving." Davis said.

…

Viridian City

They all made it to Viridian City and head straight for the pokemon center. Once there, Davis gave Professor Oak a call and told him about Charmander.

"So Charmander followed you. I was worried when I couldn't find it anywhere." Professor Oak said.

"Sorry about that, but Charmander seems to have taken a liking to me." Davis said. "I hope you don't mind if Charmander comes with me."

"Of course not. I'll gladly send you its pokeball." Professor Oak said. In almost no time, the ball appeared right before Davis.

"Thanks, Professor." Davis said.

"Your welcome. Take good care of Charmander." Professor Oak said and hanged up.

"Excuse me, Ash and Davis." Nurse Joy called for them and the two of them headed for her desk. "You two are all set for the Kanto League." She said as she gave them their pokedexes.

"Thanks." Ash said.

"I'm so excited." Davis said.

"Chansey!" A Chansey was giving some pokemon back to a trainer.

"Thanks."

"I know that voice." Davis said as he looked down. He saw a boy with brown hair and goggles of his own as he wore a grey colored shirt with black shorts. Next to him were two beings. One made of rock and the other made of water.

"I feel stronger than before."

"These places really know what they're doing."

"Ross, is that you?" Davis said as the trainer turned to face him. This boy did look like their old traveling friend, but this one was from the world Davis and Kari use to live in with his two partners that are actually digimon: Gotsumon and Aquamon.

"Davis and Kari!" Ross said.

"I can't believe it. You're in Kanto too?" Kari said.

"Just so you know Ash, this is the Ross from our world. Not the one you're familiar with." Angewomon informed.

"It's nice to meet you. We've only met a few times." Ash said.

"Yeah. You're Ash and Pikachu." Ross said.

"It's great to see you again. In case you forgot, my name is Gotsumon."

"And my name is Aquamon."

"Gotsumon and Aquamon." Ash said as he took out his pokedex and researched both of them.

"Gotsumon, the Rock Head pokemon. Gotsumon are known to have raging tempers that are like erupting volcanos when they become agitated."

"Aqumon, the Water Body pokemon. Aquamon are able to draw in the moisture from the air which helps them form their bodies."

"So Gotsumon is a rock type and Aquamon is a water type." Ash acknowledge.

"Either way, it's great to see you here. I like you to meet my new Charmander." Davis said.

"Charmander!" After their greetings, they moved over to a lounge so they could talk.

"So what are you doing in Kanto?" Kari asked.

"I heard that the Kanto League was coming so I came to take it on." Ross said.

"We've already captured a few pokemon to help us." Gotsumon said.

"The reason I came to Viridian City was so I can catch a few more pokemon and try to challenge the Viridian Gym." Ross said.

"There's a gym here?! Alright!" Davis said.

"That means we can get our first badge." Imperialdramon said.

"Don't waste your time." Ross said. "I already stopped by the gym and it's closed." That put a damper on Davis' enthusiasm. "The gym leader is away for a while, but most people take it on as the last gym."

"That's too bad. I was hoping to have a gym battle." Davis said.

"No worries." Ash said. "We'll go to the next town, Pewter City. That's where my friend Brock is from and he use to be the gym leader."

"That does sound great." Davis said. All of them would have kept talking, but they heard Nurse Joy scream. All of them got up and ran to her aid.

"Nurse Joy, what's wrong?" Kari asked.

"Look, in the garden." Nurse Joy said as she pointed to a small garden outside the building. They all looked and saw a Pinsir eating away at some of the berries Nurse Joy planted.

"It's a Pinsir!" Ash said.

"Pinsir. Interesting." Ross said as he stepped outside with his pokemon.

"What are you doing?" Davis said.

"Watch. Aquamon, you're up. Use your Water Gun!" Ross said.

"Right." Aquamon held out his hand and fired a shot of water and got Pinsir's attention and made it mad. Pinsir went to attack with its pinchers.

"Dodge it." Ross said as Aquamon jumped over it. "Now, use Water Pulse." Aquamon formed an orb of water and shot it at Pinsir. "Give it another Water Pulse!" Aquamon shot another one in Pinsir's back and had it hit the wall. "Go, pokeball!" Ross tossed a pokeball and it bounced against Pinsir with it going inside.

"He was trying to catch it?" Davis said.

"Let's see if it worked." Kari said. The ball moved back and forth for a few seconds and it was caught. Ross lifted the pokeball and used his pokedex to scan it to see what moves it can do.

"This Pinsir has some potential." Ross said as he put it away and gave the ball with his new Pinsir to Nurse Joy. "Can you make sure it's at full strength?"

"Of course and thank you for the help." Nurse Joy said as she took it and went back inside.

"Wow. You didn't miss a beat." Davis said.

"This wasn't my first capture. I have caught a few others before." Ross said.

"So do you have more than six pokemon?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah. I guess you can say I like variety." Ross said.

"Well, Aquamon is impressive in battle. Strong as well." Imperialdramon said.

"Ross, do you think we can have a battle? I want to see what Charmander is capable of." Davis said.

"Are you sure? Charmander is a fire type and that puts you at the type disadvantage." Ross said.

"I don't care. I know Charmander can pull through. What do you say?" Davis said.

"Alright. Knowing you're stubborn, I'll take you on." Ross said and the two of them went on the battlefield with Davis using Charmander and Ross using Gotsumon. "Alright, you can go first."

"Thanks. Charmander, start out with Scratch." Davis said. Charmander ran in and started scratching against him, but Gotsumon's rock body made it worthless.

"That doesn't even tickle." Gotsumon said.

"I warned you this would happen. Gotsumon, give them your Double Edge." Ross ordered. Gotsumon glowed yellow and tackled Charmander hard.

"Shouldn't Gotsumon be taking recoil damage from that?" Davis said.

"True, but Gotsumon's ability is Rock Head. Any recoil damage is blocked." Ross said. "Gotsumon, use Rock Throw!" Gotsumon formed rocks and tossed them at Charmander.

"Charmander, try to dodge it." Davis said as Charmander did its best to avoid them. "Now, use Ember." Charmander shot out sparks of fire, but Gotsumon was hardly feeling it.

"Those attacks are doing no good." Ross said.

"Perhaps this will. Charmander, let's use Metal Claw!" Davis said. Charmander's nails were covered in metal and slashed against Gotsumon's head.

"Okay that stings." Gotsumon said.

"I didn't expect Charmander to know Metal Claw." Ross said.

"Use Metal Claw again." Davis said.

"Dodge it." Ross said. Charmander kept slashing, but Gotsumon was dodging all of them. "Trap Charmander with Rock Tomb!" Rocks formed over them and rained down and Charmander ended up trapped.

"Charmander, try to get out." Davis said.

"I don't think so. Rock Throw!" Ross ordered. Gotsumon tossed some rocks again and blasted his way through and Charmander got hit. "Double Edge!" Gotsumon charged in and banged against Charmander. Charmander smashed against the ground and was taken down.

"It looks like that's it." Angewomon said.

"Charmander!" Davis said as he lifted Charmander in his arms.

"You're Charmander is good. You did just get it so don't take it hard that you lost." Ross said. He held out his hand and Davis took it. A sign of new friendship and the start of a rivalry. All of them headed out of Viridian City and were about to part ways.

"Head through Viridian Forest and you'll reach Pewter City in no time." Ross said.

"It was great to see you again." Kari said.

"Yeah. By the way, I've heard Ken is in Kanto to." Ross said.

"Ken is?" Davis said.

"Yeah and he's going for Kanto League too." Ross said. "So let's be sure to meet there."

"Count on it." Davis said and all of them parted ways.

"Sounds like we got a couple knew rivals." Ash said.

"Yeah. Just you wait, I'm going to get stronger and beat them. This is going to be awesome." Davis said.

And so, after meeting up with their old friend and obtaining Charmander, Davis has gained a new rival and sounds like there's another. Now, our heroes head for Pewter City for their first gym battle. As the journey continues.

To Be Continued…


	3. Sky High Flame

The Virdian Forest is home to many pokemon. At this moment, our heroes are traveling through to their first stop, Pewter City. There, Ash and Davis hope to win their first badge. Right now, they're stopping for a little lunchbreak.

Everything was set up with all of them eating with all of their pokemon out.

"Man, I've missed your noodles, Davis." Ash said as all of them were eating. "You really know what you're doing behind the kitchen."

"Eat up. I've got plenty for everyone." Davis said. "Here's some for the pokemon too." He went over to give some food, but Noivern took a bite before it could even reach the others. "Don't bite my hand off, Noivern!"

"Noivern!" Everyone was enjoying themselves, but Kari noticed that Charmander was hardly eating.

"Davis, I think something is wrong with Charmander." Kari said. Davis looked over and saw that Charmander wasn't eating. Charmander was the newest member of the team and problems are already coming.

A kid from another world with a brand new one to see

Don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me

There's so much to learn and battles to be won

I've advance so far and still there's always more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way

Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Pokemon Champion

(I'm on my way)

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Give me just one chance

And the future will decide if there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Sky High Flame

Davis went over to see if Charmander was feeling sick or anything, but it didn't seem like it.

"Charmander doesn't seem sick or anything." Davis said.

"Maybe Charmander's not hungry." Ash said.

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about it. There doesn't seem to be any serious problem." Davis said as he took one of the food pieces and held it to Charmander. "Come on, Charmander. You've got to eat up."

"Charmander." Charmander was about to eat it, but something swooped in and stole it.

"What was that?" Davis said.

"Look there." Imperialdramon said and he pointed to a Pidgey that stole the food as it ate it up and swallowed.

"What is that?" Davis said.

"That's a Pidgey." Ash said and Davis took out his pokedex.

"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird pokemon. Pidgey have a strong sense of direction and will fight back if they are provoked."

"You little rude pokemon. That food was for Charmander." Davis said. Pidgey just sounded like it was laughing at them.

"Char! Charmander!" Charmander looked mad as well and seemed like it want to battle it.

"This might be a great opportunity." Davis said.

"Great opportunity for what?" Kari said.

"For me to catch that Pidgey." Davis said. "I'm going to run into Ross again and this is the whole reason I left all my other pokemon with Professor Oak. It's so I can start out fresh and catch new pokemon. Charmander, let's get that Pidgey."

"Charmander!"

"Charmander, start out with Ember!" Davis ordered. Charmander shot out sparks of fire, but Pidgey dodged it. Pidgey flew around and came down at Charmander with great speed and left a white trail.

"Pidgey's using Quick Attack!" Ash stated.

"I like a pokemon that doesn't back down from a fight." Davis said. Pidgey flew back around and had its wings glowing.

"Heads up. It looks like Pidgey is using Wing Attack." Angewomon said.

"Counter that with your Metal Claw." Davis said. Charmander's nails glowed and the two of them crashed into each other. Charmander tried slashing Pidgey again, but Pidgey flew away.

"Pidgey!" Pidgey flapped its wings and generated powerful blast of wind.

"Now it's using Gust." Ash said.

"Charmander, try and stay strong." Davis said. Charmander tried to resist the wind, but it was too strong and was being pushed back. "Charmander, you've got to fight back. Attack with Ember."

"Charmander!" Charmander tried to shot out the flames, but they went out in the flame. Charmander lost its footing and rolled against the ground.

"Charmander!" Davis shouted out in concern and Charmander rolled into a tree. "Charmander." Davis and the others ran over to Charmander to make sure it wasn't hurt. "Charmander, are you alright."

"Charmander." Charmander tried to brush off some of its injuries.

"Charmander, don't push yourself so hard." Imperialdramon said. "Davis, I can catch that Pidgey easily for you. Let me take Charmander's place."

"I guess you're right." Davis said.

"Charmander!" Charmander got back on it's feet and tried to keep fighting. "Charmander. Charmander Char Charmander."

"What did Charmander say?" Ash asked.

"Charmander wants to keep fighting." Angewomon said.

"Charmander feels bad that it lost that battle against Gotsumon." Imperialdramon said. "Charmander feels like he let you down and he wants to make it up to you. That's why he wanted to battle in the first place."

"Is that's what bugging you?" Davis asked and Charmander felt a little embarrassed by it. "Charmander, you can never let me down. We'll just use that as motivation to get even stronger."

"Charmander!" Charmander felt better about that for that was just what he wanted.

"You want to be the one to get me that Pidgey, you got it." Davis said. He looked up and saw the Pidgey circling in the sky and tried to figure out a plan. "The problem is that Pidgey is keeping a well distance. A real problem since it can fly."

"We've got to figure out how to get closer to Pidgey." Ash said.

"Talonflame, myself, or any of the other pokemon that can fly can give Charmander a lift." Imperialdramon offered.

"Charmander."

"Charmander says that he wants to do this by his own abilities." Angewomon said.

"So, how are we going to get close enough Pidgey to deal a strong blow?" Davis said.

"Hawlucha!" All of them turned to see Hawlucha trying to tell them something.

"Hawlucha, what is it?" Ash asked. Hawlucha climbed its way up to a tree and jumped from branch to branch.

"That's it. Charmander, do you think you could jump around like that in the tree branches?" Davis said. Charmander turned to the tree it was blown into and worked its way up and jumped to another branch. "Perfect. Alright, come and get us Pidgey."

"Pidgey!" Pidgey came in with another Wing Attack.

"Here it comes. Dodge it, Charmander." Davis said. Charmander was able to jump from branch to branch and caused Pidgey to miss it's mark. "Charmander, use Scratch!" Charmander jumped around until it got behind Pidgey. Charmander scratched against Pidgey and pushed it down. Pidgey pulled itself together. It flew back around and was coming with a Quick Attack.

"It's coming back around." Imperialdramon said.

"Get ready for it." Davis said. Charmander tried to keep a close eye on Pidgey as it was coming right at him. Charmander timed it perfectly as Charmander ducked down and Pidgey hit the tree with its beak getting caught in the tree.

"That was great." Kari said.

"Charmander planned that perfectly." Ash said as all the other pokemon were impressed by how he acted in battle.

"Charmander, now is our chance. Blast it with Ember!" Davis said. Charmander shot out its fire and blasted Pidgey. Pidgey was hit hard by the attack that it was knocked out of the tree and fell to the ground. "Go, pokeball!" Davis tossed a pokeball and it hit against Pidgey. Pidgey was pulled inside the pokeball and it was moving around. All of them waited for the pokeball to stop moving and see what happens as Charmander came down. In just a couple more seconds, the ball made a ding sound and signified Pidgey was caught.

"Alright!" Kari cheered.

"Nice work." Ash said.

"Yeah. I just got a Pidgey!" Davis cheered.

"Charmander!"

"Thanks, Charmander. I couldn't have done this without you. You're flames went sky high." Davis said as he patted Charmander's head. All the pokemon cheered for Charmander as they were all impressed with how Charmander handled the battle and Charmander felt flattered.

"Come on, let's meet our new friend." Imperialdramon said.

"Right." Davis said and brought out Pidgey, but Pidgey was breathing hard from all the damage and energy it used up battling Charmander. "Pidgey, are you okay?"

"Here. This should help out." Kari said as she pulled out a spray and used it on Pidgey. It stung a little bit, but Pidgey was feeling much better.

"Pidgey, I'm glad to meet you." Davis said as he patted Pidgey. "Starting today, you and I are going to be great friends."

"Pidgey!"

"Here you go. You must be hungry." Imperialdramon said as he gave some Pidgey some food. "Don't steal food next time. Ask before you take." Pidgey felt a little bad about doing that, but dug right in.

"See that Charmander? We made a new friend thanks to you." Davis said. "Together, we'll catch a whole bunch of new pokemon and make new friends."

"Charmander!" Charmander was happy to do this for Davis. It was clear that Charmander made the right choice by going with him.

Thanks to Charmander, Davis has caught his new Pidgey. With better self-confidence, Charmander is ready to help Davis anyway it can in future battles to come. Now, they continue through the Viridian Forest and to Pewter City as the journey continues.

To Be Continued…


	4. Joe, Good and Reliable

While traveling through the Viridian Forest, our heroes seem to have gotten themselves lost on their way to Pewter City.

"I thought you knew the way, Ash." Davis complained.

"I do. Pewter City shouldn't be that much farther." Ash said.

"That's what you said around an hour ago. Now, because we listened to you, we're completely lost." Davis said. "How are we suppose to find our way out of here?"

"Angewomon, Imperialdramon, why don't you two just fly up and see if you can find a way out for us up there." Kari suggested.

"That's probably a good idea." Angewomon said as both of them were about to fly up, but they heard a strange buzzing sound. They looked through the forest and saw a swarm of wild pokemon that did not look too friendly.

"Beedrill!"

A kid from another world with a brand new one to see

Don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me

There's so much to learn and battles to be won

I've advance so far and still there's always more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way

Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Pokemon Champion

(I'm on my way)

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Give me just one chance

And the future will decide if there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Joe, Good and Reliable

All of them were running as fast as they could to escape the swarm of Beedrill that was after them and were starting to catch up.

"What's with those Beedrill?" Kari asked.

"I guess we wondered into their territory or something." Angewomon said. "I don't know what it's like to be stung by one of those, but I don't want to find out."

"Quick, use Roar!" Someone gave a command and heard some sort of roaring sound. A sonic wave of that roar hit the Beedrill that caused all of them to get scare and fly off.

"Who did that?" Davis said.

"Are you guys alright?" All of them looked ahead and Kari and Davis was surprised to see it was their old friend.

"Joe!" That's right and his partner, Zudomon who was only a few feet taller than Joe.

"How's it going everyone?" Joe said.

"Joe, I can't believe you're here." Kari said.

"Right, I remember. This guy is an old friend of yours." Ash said.

"Pika!"

"Zudomon? Let me guess, you were really Gomamon and this is your final evolve form." Imperialdramon said.

"That's right. It's so great to see you guys." Zudomon said.

"So your name is Zudomon." Ash said as he took out his pokedex.

"Zudomon, the Hammer pokemon and the final evolve form of Gomamon. Zudomon use their hammer to breakaway parts of ice for when it is needed."

"Cool. Zudomon is considered a water and ice type." Ash said.

"So what are you doing in Kanto? Are you trying to get some badges?" Davis said.

"No. I'm just not adventurous like you guys are." Joe said. "I'm still learning on becoming a doctor, but one that helps out pokemon as much as anyone else."

"That sounds just like you." Kari said. "So if you're not here on adventure, how come you came to Kanto?"

"I'm doing a little research on herbs." Joe said. "I'm practicing with some different ones that help heal poison or paralysis. Follow me. I set up a small camp that I've been staying for a couple days." All of them followed Joe and Zudomon to their camp, but it looked more like a small place for medics instead of camping.

"Way to overdo it, Joe." Davis said.

"What did you expect? Joe's always been cautious, but helpful when we need it." Imperialdramon said.

"Is this friend of yours really that helpful?" Ash asked.

"Sure is. Joe has always been a big help." Kari said. "He might be a nervous wreck sometimes, but he's always thinking of our wellbeing and always has just what we need."

'Audino!" All of them looked to the words and saw an Audion coming over with a few plants.

"There you are Audino. Thanks for bringing those herbs." Joe said as Audino placed them on a table.

"That's your Audino?" Kari asked.

"Yeah. I have captured a couple pokemon that have been a big help to me." Joe said. "I had Audino look for those herbs. The special juices in them helps bring down fevers when they are used in a tea."

"How did you figure all that out?" Ash said.

"The answer is right here." Joe said as he pulled out a book from his bag. "This book gives me a list of plants and other forms of vegetation you find in nature to help with illnesses."

"Figures." Imperialdramon said as he tried to lean back, but he felt his foot hit against something. "Whoops. Is someone there?" What came out was a wild Gulpin. It looked mad and used and shot out purple slime and Imperialdramon got hit. Imperialdramon suddenly felt sick and collapsed.

"Imperialdramon" Davis called out and they all ran to him.

"He must have gotten hit by that Gulpin using Toxic." Joe said.

"Gulpin?" Davis said as he tried to figure out what it was.

"Gulpin, the Stomach pokemon. Most of Gulpin's body is its stomach and it is able to digest anything it can swallow."

"Imperialdramon, are you okay?" Kari asked.

"I remember when I tasted Mrs. Kamiya's cooking. This feels much worse." Imperialdramon said.

"Joe, can you help him?" Davis asked.

"I don't have any pecha berries, but I might be able to create an antidote." Joe said. He opened up the book and was looking around for something specific. "Here we are." Joe showed a dark green thick blades of grass. "This is guava weed. It's a great remedy for curing poison and the Viridian Forest is perfect location for them to grow."

"So we've got to find that plant." Davis said.

"We'll find it better if we search through the air." Davis said.

"Good idea." Kari said as they all pulled out a pokeball. "Skarmory, help us out."

"Talonflame, you too." Ash said.

"Pidgey, we need your help." Davis said as the three of them brought out their flying types. Joe held up the book and showed the weed.

"We need the three of you to help us find this weed for Imperialdramon." Joe said. All three of them got a good look at the picture to remember it. When they felt they got a good look, they flew off.

"Audino, how about you stay here with Imperialdramon and try to help him." Zudomon said.

"That's good idea. Meanwhile, the rest of us should go looking." Joe said. "The weed can be found here, but it won't be easy."

"Pikachu, you should stay here as well in case trouble shows." Ash said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu jumped down from his shoulder and stayed with Imperialdramon while the rest of them headed out to find that weed.

…

Team Rocket

"I'm tired. Can't we take a break?" James complained. Team Rocket was following Ash and the others around like usual and got themselves lost.

"Quit complaining." Jessie said.

"But we've been walking for hours and there's no sign of the twerps or anything." James said.

"And we won't find them if we stop." Meowth said, but he came to a stop. "Look!" They looked through the woods and saw Davis with Joe and Zudomon. The group decided to split up to find the plant faster.

"It's that goggle twerp, but who are the two he's with?" Jessie said.

"Don't know, but what are they doing?" James said.

"I don't see it anywhere." Zudomon said.

"We've got to keep looking." Davis said.

"Pidgey!" They looked to the sky and saw Pidgey was heading for them.

"Pidgey, did you find it?" Davis said. Pidgey nodded its head and led the way with them following. What they weren't aware of was that Team Rocket was sneaking. Pidgey led them to the weed they were looking for, but the problem was that it was near a tree with a whole bunch of Kakuna.

"A hive of Kakuna." Zudomon said.

"Don't those things evolve into Beedrill?" Davis said.

"They do. There must be some nearby." Joe said. "We have to be careful so we don't spook them. We also have to be quiet so we don't wake them up." They tread carefully and took a few steps, but a blast of a beam and seeds cut them off.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double."

"Don't tell me." Davis said. They looked to the side to see Team Rocket with Inkay and Gourgeist.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"Aren't those the Team Rocket guys you keep telling us about?" Joe said.

"Keep it down you numbskulls or you're going to wake up the Beedrill." Davis said.

"Hey! You should know better than to interrupt our motto." Jessie said.

"You say the same thing every time. Who the heck cares?" Davis said. "Now, get lost before you ruin everything." That was when they started to hear a buzzing noise and saw the Beedrill were wide awake.

"Beedrill!" Team Rocket shouted in a panic and ran off.

"Thought this would happen." Davis said and made a run straight for the Beedrill.

"Davis, come back! It's too dangerous." Joe said.

"No. Imperialdramon needs that medicine." Davis said and Joe thought it was amazing Davis would go that far for his friend. He dived in and rolled under the Beedrill and reached for the plant, but some Beedrill turned around and were going to attack him.

"Zudomon, use Blizzard!" Joe called out. Zudomon breathed out a blizzard and it froze all the Beedrill in a solid block of ice. "Davis, are you alright?" They both went around to check on him, but they saw they accidently froze Davis too.

…

Imperialdramon

After they got Davis thawed out, everyone returned to the camp. Imperialdramon wasn't well and Joe got work immediately. He added the weed to some tea and Imperialdramon drank it all down.

"There. That should do it." Joe said as he came through once again. When it was all done, Joe showed them way to Pewter City.

"I feel like a new pokemon or digimon. Thanks Joe." Imperialdramon said.

"Good old reliable Joe comes through again." Kari said.

"We could really use you again. Why don't you come with us?" Davis offered.

"I would love to, but I have classes to take to be a doctor. I just don't have the time." Joe said.

"We understand. Being a doctor must be a lot of hard work." Ash said.

"We do hope to see you again." Davis said.

"Of course." Joe said and they all went their own ways.

"Bye, Joe and Zudomon!" Kari said.

"Make sure to take good care of yourself as well." Davis said.

"See you again soon." Zudomon said.

"Bye. Ash, Davis, good luck in your gym battle." Joe said.

With our heroes leaving the Viridian Forest behind, they owe a big thanks to old friend that came through. It helps them remember that old friends will always be there when needed. Next stop, Pewter City and their first gym battle.

To Be Continued….


	5. Rock n Brock

Pewter City, home to an old friend of Ash's and it is also where Ash and Davis plan to earn their first gym badge.

"Wow! It's been so long since I've been in Pewter City." Ash said as he and the others took a look around.

"This is where our friend, Brock, grew up, right?" Kari asked.

"That's right. When I first met Brock, he use to be the gym leader." Ash said. "Although, I have to wonder who's running the gym now. Brock's studying to become a pokemon doctor."

"Let's go to the gym and check it out. I can't wait. Time to get my first gym badge." Davis said as he was stoked to take on the gym and earn his badge.

A kid from another world with a brand new one to see

Don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me

There's so much to learn and battles to be won

I've advance so far and still there's always more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way

Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Pokemon Champion

(I'm on my way)

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Give me just one chance

And the future will decide if there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero

Pokemon

(Ash's voice) Rock n Brock

Ash led the way through Pewter City. The gym was being held by Brock's family home. Luckily, Brock was home as he was looking over some textbooks and doing his studying.

"Brock, how's it going in there?" The second oldest of Brock's family, Forrest, came in and carried in Brock's lunch of a sandwich and juice. "I thought you would like something to eat."

"Thanks." Brock said as he took the food. "Everything's going great and I'm close to getting m license." Brock was interrupted when he heard a knock at the front door. "Who could that be?"

"Hello?"

"That voice! It's Ash!" Brock cheered as he got up and headed for the front door. The front door was unlocked and the three of them let themselves in where Brock's younger brothers and sisters greeted them. All of them gathered around Pikachu and the other pokemon.

"Wow, there's so many." Imperialdramon said.

"I've never met a big family in real life." Davis said.

"That's Brock's family." Ash said.

"Ash!" They looked to the stairs and saw Brock and Forrest come down to greet them.

"Hey, Brock." Ash greeted as two friends have been reunited. "I was hoping you would be home for me to see."

"It's great to see you again. It's been so long." Brock said. "Davis and Kari, it's great to see the two of you as well."

"It's nice to meet you again." Kari said.

"Please, come in and make yourselves at home." Brock offered as he officially welcomed them in. All of them gathered at the table for them all to share some lunch. Davis and Kari had a taste and they thought it was divine.

"Brock, this cooking is amazing." Kari said.

"So is all this pokemon food." Angewomon said as all the pokemon were having a sample of his cooking as well.

"Thanks. Ash tells me you're quite the cook, Davis. I be happy to give you a few recipes." Brock said.

"That would be great." Davis said.

"So where are your parents?" Ash said.

"They decided to go on a little vacation. So let me guess on why you guys came here. You came in hopes of challenging the gym so you can enter the Kanto League." Brock said.

"You know us pretty well, Brock." Ash said. "We never really did had a finished gym battle. So what do you say we have one now?"

"Hold on, I want to battle first." Davis said.

"No way. I already asked first." Ash said.

"Sorry guys." Brock said and got them to stop arguing. "I've been so busy studying to be a doctor. My brother, Forrest, has taken over as gym leader."

"That's right and I won't just give a badge to you guys. You've got to earn it." Forrest said. "I would like to see your strength myself, Ash, since Brock keeps talking about you."

"You're on." Ash said and, to Davis' disappointment, Ash is the first to challenge the gym. They all headed straight to the gym and they could tell it was a strong rock type gym.

"I'll act as referee." Brock said.

"Didn't Ash tell us that this gym is made for rock types?" Kari said.

"Yeah. I wonder if he's got a plan. Hold on a minute." Davis said as he took out his pokeballs. "Charmander and Pidgey, come on out." He let out both of his pokemon for them to watch. "Watch closely guys. Since this is a rock type gym, we need a strong strategy to battle against them."

"Charmander!"

"Pidgey!"

"The gym battle between Ash, the challenger, and Forrest, the gym leader, will now begin." Brock said. "Each side will use two pokemon. The battle will be over when both pokemon on one side are unable to battle. Also, only the challenger will be able to substitute pokemon."

"Are you ready, Forrest?" Ash said.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that. Onix, let's go!" Forrest said and he let out his own Onix.

"Roo!"

"An Onix?!" Ash said.

"It's huge!" Imperialdramon said.

"Don't forget that I looked up to my big brother. It's only natural that I would have pokemon just like him." Forrest said.

"I get it, but I'm still going to win." Ash said as he brought out his pokeball. "Hawlucha, I choose you!"

"Hawlucha!" Hawlucha came out and did its signature lucha wrestler poses.

"Wow! That looks like an interesting pokemon." Brock said. "I'm interested to see how Ash battles with it."

"You're about to see. Hawlucha, use Karate Chop!" Ash said. Hawlucha ran in with his arms lighting up.

"Onix, use Harden!" Forrest said. Onix's body looked like it turned into metal as Hawlucha chopped against it. "Onix, use Slam!"

"Hawlucha, dodge it." Ash said. Onix was about to slam its tail, but Hawlucha jumped back. Hawlucha looked real excited from seeing that power. "You're getting excited, aren't you?"

"Hawlucha."

"Already?" Forrest asked.

"Hawlucha gets psyche from him and whoever he's facing by sizing each other up." Ash said.

"I see, but Onix is the one who's going to win." Forrest said. "Onix, use Rock Tomb!" Onix was able to create its own rocks and had them fall around Hawlucha and had him trapped. "Onix, use Iron Head!" Onix was covered in a white aura. Onix tackled Hawlucha and sent him flying.

"Hawlucha, use High Jump Kick!" Ash said. Hawlucha bounced off one of the rocks and slammed its foot on Onix's head. "Flying Press!" Hawlucha jumped back up and came down with energy surrounding it and slammed against Onix and that had Onix fall.

"Onix is unable to battle. Hawlucha is the winner!" Brock said and all his siblings moaned.

"Nice. With Hawlucha there's no way Ash can lose." Imperialdramon said.

"Don't be so sure." Angewomon said. "Forrest might be a kid, but he is still a gym leader."

"Onix, you did your best." Forrest said and got him in a pokeball. "Now, I'll show you a really powerful rock type. Let's go, Gigalith!" His next pokemon came from the air and landed on the ground with some weight behind it.

"Gigalith!"

"That thing is a pokemon?" Davis said as he took out his pokedex.

"Gigalith, the Compressed pokemon and the final evolve form of Boldore. Gigalith can absorb solar energy through its crystals and to its core that it can use to fire a beam to destroy mountains."

"Hawlucha, are you ready?" Ash said.

"Hawlucha!"

"Hawlucha, use Karate Chop!" Ash said.

"Counter that with Stone Edge." Forrest said. Hawlucha charged for a direct attack, but Gigalith stomped down with its two front legs and rocks rose out of the ground and hit Hawlucha in the gut. "Now let's use Flash Cannon!" Gigalith powered up its attack and fired the white blast with Hawlucha getting hit.

"Hawlucha, jump off from the wall and use High Jump Kick." Ash said. Hawlucha did what it was told and went to attack.

"Gigalith, use Power Gem!" Forrest said. Gigalith powered up the top gem and fired a beam with it and Hawlucha got hit and was taken out.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle. Gigalith is the winner." Brock claimed and all their brothers and sisters cheered.

"Hawlucha, return." Ash said as he brought Hawlucha back. "It's all on you now."

"Pika!" Pikachu moved onto the battlefield and was ready.

"You're using Pikachu?" Forrest said.

"I know electric types aren't the best against rock types, but that won't decide the battle." Ash said. "I'll show you. Pikachu use Iron Tail." Pikachu ran in with it's tail lit up.

"Gigalith use Iron Defense and raise your defense power." Forrest said and Gigalith was covered in iron and protected itself against Pikachu. "Gigalith use Power Gem." Gigalith fired the beam and pushed Pikachu back.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

"Counter with Stone Edge!" Forrest said. Pikachu unleashed his signature attack, but Gigalith used Stone Edge and it was pushing the attack back until Pikachu got hit.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted in concern as Pikachu hit the ground.

'Brock is always talking about this guy. I want to see what makes him so strong.' Forrest thought. "Gigalith use Power Gem!"

"Use Quick Attack to dodge." Ash said. Pikachu boost his speed and was able to avoid the attack. "Iron Tail!" Pikachu got up to Gigalith and struck with his tail, but Gigalith refused to go down. "That Gigalith is strong."

"Let's use Stone Edge." Forrest said and Gigalith had the stone rise out, but seeing that gave Ash an idea.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack and jump on top of the rocks." Ash said. Pikachu did what he said as he jumped from the rocks on the Stone Edge. Pikachu was moving so fast and Gigalith couldn't keep up. Pikachu got to Gigalith and lost sight of it.

"Where did it go?" Forrest asked.

"Iron Tail!" Ash said. Pikachu was right under Gigalith and struck Gigalith that it was sent flying and taken down.

"Gigalith is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner. Victory goes to Ash, the challenger!" Brock claimed and Ash cheered in his victory with his friends.

"That was amazing. I can see why Brock respects you so much." Forrest said.

"I knew Gigalith would be tough, but I remembered its crystals give it power. Attack from down under helped." Ash said.

"You should know since you have a Boldore." Kari said.

"As proof that you won, I give you the Boulder Badge." Forrest said as he gave the badge that Ash gladly took.

"Yeah. I got the Boulder Badge!" Ash said.

"Pika/Lucha!"

"That's great, Ash. Now, it's my turn. I hope you're ready for another great battle." Davis said.

"Sure. I'll take you on." Forrest accepted.

Ash has won the Boulder Badge, this time by winning the battle. Now, Davis gets ready for his own gym battle against Forrest. What strategy does he have against his rock pokemon? We'll just have to stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued….


	6. I'm Rhyperior to You

Upon arriving in Pewter City, Ash got reunited with his old friend and traveling companion, Brock. However, it was no Brock that Ash battled against in a gym battle. It was his younger brother, Forrest. In the end, our hero prevailed and earned the Boulder Badge. Now, it's Davis' turn. We'll soon see if he can win that badge as well.

A kid from another world with a brand new one to see

Don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me

There's so much to learn and battles to be won

I've advance so far and still there's always more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way

Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Pokemon Champion

(I'm on my way)

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Give me just one chance

And the future will decide if there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) I'm Rhyperior to You

Davis was getting ready to take on Forrest in his first gym battle as he had Imperialdramon and Charmander training hard.

"That's it guys. Work those muscles and we'll be strong enough to earn that badge." Davis said.

"That's what I like to see." Ash said.

"Are you sure you're ready to take on this gym? Imperialdramon is the only that stands a chance." Angewomon said.

"I know, but Charmander's Metal Claw will help in this battle." Davis said. "Are you excited little buddy?"

"Charmander!"

"Sounds like a yes to me." Ash said.

"Davis, I have to say that I am a little worried for Charmander." Imperialdrmaon said. "Charmander is at a significant disadvantage against any of those rock types."

"It will be fine. I have faith in Charmander and I know he'll win." Davis said. "Besides, if things get bad, I'll switch him out with you. Now back to training." While they were hard at work, Brock watched from his window with Forrest and was impressed with Davis.

"He's like another version of Ash." Brock said.

"Do you think he'll be a real challenge?" Forrest said.

"Maybe, but I've never seen him battle before." Brock said. "I did hear that he won the Hoenn League. Of course, he's not going to use the same pokemon he did then."

"How come? Wouldn't you want to stick with a winning team?" Forrest asked.

"Perhaps, but there's nothing wrong with starting out fresh. That's what Ash does all the time." Brock said. "I'm sure we're in for another interesting battle." Forrest sure hoped he was.

…

The Gym

Davis headed for the gym and was ready to take on Forrest as everyone gathered to watch. Brock acted as referee again as everyone took their position.

"The gym battle between Davis, the challenger, and Forrest, the gym leader, will now begin." Brock said. "Each side will use two pokemon. The battle will be over when both pokemon on either side are unable to battle. Furthermore, only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Geodude, you're up." Forrest said and his Geodude came out.

"Geodude!"

"Is that a rock with arms and a face?" Davis said as he took out his pokedex.

"Geodude, the Rock pokemon. Geodude might be very easy to lift, but they are heavy and can be dangerous."

"It doesn't look so bad, but we'll battle. Charmander, I choose you!" Davis said and Charmander came out.

"Charmander!"

"You're using a fire type in a rock type gym?" Forrest said as he found that strange.

"Good luck, Charmander." Kari cheered.

"I sure hope Davis knows what he's doing for Charmander's sake." Angeowmon said.

"Of course he knows what he's doing. Go, Davis!" Ash cheered.

"Let's do this. Charmander, Metal Claw!" Davis said as Charmander went to attack.

"I see. You were planning on relying on a steel type move." Forrest said. "You're going to need more than that. Geodude use Mega Punch!" Geodude's fist glowed and pounded Charmander across the field.

"Are you alright, Charmander?" Davis said as Charmander got back on its feet. "Try using your Ember attack." Charmander shot out the sparks of flame and hit Geodude, but they were hardly working.

"Geodude use your Sandstorm." Forrest said. Geodude spun around and created the storm of wind that practically blinded Charmander. "Let's use Rollout!" Geodude rolled on the ground and tackled Charmander into the air.

"This isn't looking good." Angewomon said.

"I was afraid this would happen." Imperialdramon said.

"Charmander return!" Davis said as he got Charmander back in the pokeball. "Sorry little buddy. You ready to get in there?"

"I'm all set." Imperialdramon said as he stepped forward onto the battlefield.

"You made a wise choice. Your Charmander wouldn't have lasted much longer." Forrest said. "Let's see how this guy does. Geodude, Rollout!"

"Block it." Davis said. Geodude was rolling right towards Imperialdramon, but he held out his arm and stopped Geodude from advancing. "Let's use Brick Break!" Imperialdramon's spare arm glowed and slammed it down on Geodude and knocked it out in one hit.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Imperialdramon is the winner." Brock said.

"Geodude, return. You did your best." Forrest said as he brought Geodude back in its pokeball. "This guy is pretty tough. Looks like I might have to use my best pokemon against him."

"Get ready for anything." Davis said as Imperialdramon braced himself.

"Go, Rhyperior!" Forrest said and his Rhyperior came out with the ground being crushed on its called.

"Rhy!"

"Who's that pokemon?" Kari said as she took out her pokedex.

"Rhyperior, the Drill pokemon and the final evolve form of Rhyhorn. Rhyperior are able to store rocks in their hands and shoot them out with just their muscles."

"This guy sounds like a tougher opponent than that Gigalith." Kari said.

"Let's get that badge. Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said. Imperialdramon fired the dragon-shaped beam.

"Rhyperior use Rock Polish." Forrest said. Rhyperior had sparks formed around it and was able to dodge the attack with great speed and appeared right in front of Imperialdramon with him surprised. "Hammer Arm!" Rhyperior's arm glowed and slammed it against Imperialdramon that shoved him to the ground.

"What the heck?! How did a pokemon that huge move so fast?" Davis said.

"That's the effects of Rock Polish. It raises my pokemon's speed." Forrest said.

"Imperialdramon, fight back. Focus Punch!" Davis said. Imperialdramon focused his power into his fist and gave Rhyperior a strong uppercut. "I know fighting type moves are strong against rock type. We've got this."

"You'll need more that to beat my Rhyperior." Forrest said.

"Imperialdramon use Focus Punch again." Davis said. Imperialdramon ran in for another attack.

"Rock Polish!" Forrest said. Rhyperior increased his speed again and avoided Imperialdramon's attack. "Rock Wrecker!" Rhyperior created a rock coated with red energy and tossed it. Imperialdramon got hit by it and was being pushed back and crashed into a stone.

"Imperialdramon!" Davis shouted.

"I'm okay." Imperialdramon said as he got back on his feet. He's taken heavy damage, but still holding on.

"Don't give up. Just look at Rhyperior." Ash said. They did just that and saw Rhyperior has used up some power.

"Of course. No powerful attack doesn't come with drawbacks." Davis said. "This is our chance. Imperialdramon, Brick Break!" Imperialdramon flew up and was coming down with his arm.

"Block it." Forrest said and Rhypherior was able to grab Imperialdramon and stop the attack.

"Oh no!" Imperialdramon said.

"Horn Drill!" Forrest said. Rhyperior's horn spun around with spiral energy forming and he drove it into Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon couldn't withstood it and was pushed back and was taken out.

"Imperialdramon is unable to battle. Rhyperior is the winner." Brock said.

"Imperialdramon!" Davis called as he ran to his side. "What was that last attack?"

"Horn Drill is a dangerous move for your opponent." Forrest said. "It takes the opponent out in just one hit." Davis helped Imperialdramon back over.

"Are you going to be okay?" Davis said.

"I'm concerned that Charmander has to face something that big alone." Imperialdramon said.

"I don't think we need to be so worried." Davis said. He looked and saw Rhyperior has taken a lot of damage and used up a lot of power. "If Charmander can get just one good hit in, it's over."

"You're right and Charmander is much smaller and more agile than I am." Imperialdramon said. "We might still have a chance."

"Charmander, go!" Davis said as he let out Charmander. Charmander saw his opponent and seemed scared.

"Sorry, but it looks like the winner is obvious. My Rhyperior is superior to your Charmander." Forrest said.

"Don't talk like that until the battle is over. I have faith in all my pokemon in every battle." Davis said.

"I feel sorry for it. Rhyperior, let's end this with Hammer Arm." Forrest said. Rhperior ran out with his arms glowing.

"Charmander, you've got to try and dodge it." Davis said. Rhyperior tossed his arms down, but Charmander dodge from all of Rhyperior's attacks.

"Keep going." Forrest said. Rhyperior kept trying to hit Charmander, but Charmander was able to avoid everything.

"Try using Metal Claw." Davis said. Charmander jumped up to Rhyperior's face and scratched it. It didn't seemed to have done much. Charmander grabbed onto Rhyperior and Rhyperior tried to shake it off.

"Get Charmander off before they attack again." Forrest said.

"If I don't bring Rhyperior down, Charmander is going to get creamed." Davis said as he tried to think of something, but he spotted his answer. "Charmander, try to strike the horn with Metal Claw."

"Char!" Charmander jumped up and slashed against Rhyperior's horn and that sent some vibration that unsettled Rhyperior's body. Charmander landed on the ground and Rhyperior collapsed.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle. Charmander is the winner. The victory goes to Davis, the challenger." Brock claimed.

"Alright!" Davis cheered and lifted Charmander in his arms. "That was awesome. You were amazing."

"Way to go." Imperialdramon said.

"Charmander!"

"I was worried there, but Charmander pulled through." Kari said.

"Shows that you can win almost any pokemon battle despite the disadvantage." Ash said. With the battle over, everyone stepped out with the sun setting and Forrest was rewarding Davis with the badge.

"That was a great battle. As a gym leader, I shouldn't underestimate any pokemon." Forrest said. "Davis, here's proof that you won. I present you with the Boulder Badge."

"Thanks, Forrest." Davis said as he took it. "Yeah! I just earned the Boulder Badge!"

"Yeah/Char!"

"I have something for the two of you." Brock said and handed two cases to Ash and Davis.

"Sweet, badge cases." Ash said.

"Thanks, Brock." Davis said.

"This way, it's easier for you two to carry your badges." Brock said. "So where are you guys going now?"

"I know. Let's go to Cerulean City." Ash said.

"Of course, Misty's gym." Brock said.

"Misty?" Kari said.

"Isn't she another one of your old friends?" Davis asked.

"Yeah. It will be great to see her too." Ash said.

"Pikachu."

"I wish I could go with you guys, but I still have some work to do to become a pokemon doctor." Brock said. "I wish both of you the best of luck in the Kanto League."

"We understand. We have a friend going for the same." Davis said.

"It was great to see you again Brock. Now it's Misty's turn." Ash said.

With their first badge won, our heroes set their sights on Cerulean City to visit another old friend. Misty better watch out since she hasn't seen how much stronger Ash and Davis are.

To Be Continued….


	7. Hearts in Our Eyes

"Glameow use Slash!" A female trainer said. Her Glameow attacked a Spearow that hearts in its eyes. The Glameow slashed the Spearow and took it out.

"Spearow, no!" The trainer said. Glameow's trainer was being all smug. She had light brown hair in a ponytail with a black vest with long sleeved pink shirt with magenta gloves, black skirt and dark blue leggings.

"Excellent work, Glameow." The girl said as she walked over to her opponent and yanked a silver necklace off. "Thanks for the prize."

A kid from another world with a brand new one to see

Don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me

There's so much to learn and battles to be won

I've advance so far and still there's always more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way

Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Pokemon Champion

(I'm on my way)

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Give me just one chance

And the future will decide if there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Hearts in Our Eyes

After obtaining their first badge from Forrest, our heroes continue their journey. They're next stop is Cerulean City so Ash can see his old friend, Misty, and he and Davis can earn their second badge.

"So how long until we get to Cerulean City?" Kari asked.

"I think it should only take us a couple days once we get over Mount Moon." Ash said.

"That's great. We'll get that second badge in almost no time." Davis said.

"Look, there's a pokemon center." Angewomon said as they saw one just up ahead.

"Great. Let's stop there and rest for a while." Kari suggested and they all agreed to it. When they went inside, they saw a trainer giving his Spearow to Nurse Joy. The boy wore a yellow shirt with a green long sleeved one under it with brown shorts and had brown hair.

"Spearow will be okay." Nurse Joy said as she took it away.

"Thank you." The trainer said and pounded against the desk. "I can't believe the nerve of that girl."

"Excuse, but is there a problem?" Ash asked.

"You can say that. My name is Larry."

"Hi, Larry. My name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pikachu."

"My name is Davis."

"I'm Imperialdramon."

"And I'm Kari and this is Angewomon."

"Hello."

"So what's the matter?" Davis said.

"Well, there's this trainer named Chloe." Larry said. "She has this tough Glameow. I battled them and I lost."

"A Glameow?" Kari questioned as she took out her pokedex.

"Glameow, the Catty pokemon. Glameow can be affectionate and fickle, but when it's happy, it displays beautiful movements with its tail."

"That girl and her Glameow causes trouble for a lot of trainers." Larry said. "When she wins, she takes something from the loser and it's usually something precious and no one has seen her lose. For me, she took the necklace my father gave me for luck."

"That's not nice at all." Kari said.

"Why would she do something like that?" Ash said.

"Whatever the reason is, it needs to be stopped." Davis said. "Just tell me where I can find this Chloe girl and I'll take care of her."

"Someone say my name?" They looked to the stairs and saw Chloe and her Glameow.

"That's her." Larry said.

"You're Chloe? Well, you've been causing a lot of trouble for a lot of people." Davis said. "Give back everything you took."

"What if I don't?" Chloe said.

"Why do you take things that don't belong to you?" Ash said.

"Because it's fun and what's the point of battling if you don't get a prize." Chloe said.

"Glameow."

"You lick your trainer with that tongue?!" Imperialdramon said.

"Well, we're taking back the stuff you stole. How about a battle?" Davis said.

"Sure." Chloe said and all of them went to the battlefield.

"Be careful. Her Glameow knows attract and that's how she wins all of her battles." Larry warned.

"Thanks for the warning. Imperialdramon, let's teach these two a lesson." Davis said.

"I'm on it." Imperialdramon said as he and Glameow stepped onto the field and were ready to battle.

"Imperialdramon, start out with Focus Punch." Davis said. Imperialdramon's arm lit up and went to attack Glameow.

"Use Dig to dodge it." Chloe said and Glameow dug its way underground. Imperialdramon tried to see which way it was going to come from. "Glameow use Shadow Ball." Glameow jumped out of the ground and blasted Imperialdramon in the back.

"That little hairball." Imperialdramon insulted.

"Use Dragon Pulse." Davis said. Imperialdramon fired the dragon beam and blasted Glameow.

"Use Dig again." Chloe said and Glameow dug in the ground again. Glameow came out and got right near Imperialdramon. "Glameow use Attract." Glameow winked its eyes and unleashed hearts that hit Imperialdramon and had hearts in his eyes.

"Wow. She is so cute." Imperialdramon said.

"That must have been what happened to all the others." Davis said. "If it worked on Imperialdramon, Glameow is a girl."

"Too little too late." Chloe taunted. "Shadow Ball." Glameow unleashed the dark orb and blasted Imperialdramon and he didn't do anything to stop her. "Slash." Glameow slashed against Imperialdramon. Glameow kept attacking and attacking and Imperialdramon did nothing to stop her.

"Imperialdramon, you've got to snap out of it." Davis said.

"Slash!" Chloe said. Glameow gave it one more slash and Imperialdramon was taken down.

"No." Davis said.

"Looks like I won and I think I see my prize. Glameow, go and get those goggles." Chloe said. Glameow ran in and snatched Davis' goggles.

"Hey! Give those back!" Davis demanded, but Chloe ignored him as she left and twirled them on her finger.

"So long." Chloe said and leaving a furious Davis.

"Are you alright, Imperialdramon?" Angewomon asked as he got back up.

"What happened?" Imperialdramon said.

"You got beat pretty bad." Ash said.

"That girl is asking for it." Davis said.

"I hate to tell you this, but those goggles are practically gone." Larry said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. I'm getting those back if it's the last thing I do." Davis said. "Pidgey, lend me a hand." He called out Pidgey and it came out. "Go and find that Chloe girl with the Glameow and my goggles."

"Pidgey!" Pidgey agreed and went searching with Davis and the others except Larry going into the woods. Chloe has no idea what she just did.

…..

Chloe

Chloe was sitting on a tree stump as she was looking over what she just won while Glameow was eating up to regain her strength. To be honest, she didn't really think they were all that fashionable.

"They might not be stylish, but at least they're a prize." Chloe said. "There's no way we can lose to anyone. Isn't that right my precious Glameow?"

"Glameow."

"We've won so much stuff, it's getting tough to carry it all." Chloe said. "Oh well. I shouldn't really complain. It just shows we're unbeatable." While they were talking, Pidgey found them and went back to get Davis.

…

Davis

"Where did she go?" Davis said as he and the others were searching for Chloe so they can get his goggles back. "She's going to wish she didn't steal my goggles when I get through with her."

"What's with him and those goggles again?" Ash said.

"You see, Davis looks up to my brother and he gave them those goggles." Kari said. "The same can be said about you and those hats you wear."

"I guess I see your point." Ash said.

"Pidgey!" Davis looked up and saw that his Pidgey came back.

"Pidgey, did you find them?" Davis said. Pidgey nodded its head and started to lead the way with them following.

…

Chloe

"Guess it's time we get moving." Chloe said as she and Glameow were about to leave.

"Hold it." They looked through the woods and saw Davis and the others were able to find them.

"Not you guys again." Chloe said.

"Give me back my goggles right now." Davis demanded.

"As well as everything else you stole." Kari said.

"You had your chance and you blew it." Chloe said.

"I don't think so. You just made a big mistake." Davis said as he was ready for another battle. "Charmander, let's go."

"Charmander!"

"Someone must like losing. Glameow, let's get these guys out of our way." Chloe said as she got ready for this rematch. "Start out with your Slash!" Glameow stuck out its claws and was about to attack.

"Charmander, push them back with Ember!" Davis said. Charmander shot out the flames and hit Glameow.

"Attract." Chloe said. Glameow unleashed the hearts again and Charmander was in the same trance as Imperialdramon. "Use Dig!" Glameow dug its way underground and came right out right under Charmander and sent it flying.

"Charmander, return!" Davis said as he got Charmander back in its pokeball.

"Guess I'm up." Imperialdramon said as he was ready to fight again.

"Pidgey!" They looked up and saw Pidgey circling around and it seemed like it wanted to battle as well.

"You want to give it a shot? Alright. Imperialdramon, let's give Pidgey a chance." Davis said and Imperialdramon backed down. "Pidgey, Quick Attack!" Pidgey descended down with great speed and hit against Glameow.

"It doesn't matter who you use. Glameow, give them Slash again." Chloe said. Glameow tried slashing against Pidgey, but Pidgey was able to flyaway to avoid it. "Try and avoid this. Attract."

"Not again." Davis complained. Glameow used the attack again and the hearts came around Pidgey, but nothing happened. "Nothing?"

"What?! That attack never lets me down." Chloe said.

"It didn't work." Ash said.

"That has to mean that Pidgey is a girl." Kari said as all of them were glad to hear that.

"What do you know? Pidgey's a girl. Who knew?" Davis said.

"Actually…." Imperialdramon.

"Oh now you tell me?!" Davis said with anger. "At least this gives me a chance. Pidgey use Gust." Pidgey started to flap her wings and the wind was pushing Glameow back.

'This isn't good. Slash is the only attack that works, but that Pidgey is fast.' Chloe thought as the situation became bad for her.

"Pidgey, Wing Attack!" Davis said. Pidgey's wings glowed and banged them against Glameow and Chloe knew what it felt like not being able to do anything. "Wrap this up with another Gust!" Pidgey unleashed a stronger blast of wind and blasted Glameow and knocked it out.

"No!" Chloe said.

"Alright. Way to go, Pidgey." Davis said as Pidgey landed on his arm with him scratching her. After the battle was over, they had a little talk with Chloe and she returned the goggles.

"Here you go." Chloe said as she returned them. "You have my word. I won't take things anymore and return everything I stole."

"That's good to hear." Davis said as he put them back on. "You should have known better than to take things that don't belong to you."

"I know. It was just nice to gain a little prize." Chloe said.

"The fact that Glameow got strong should have been enough." Ash said.

"I guess. I better get going and return all that stuff I stole." Chloe said as she and Glameow left with their taking ways behind with Davis and the others heading their own way.

Stealing never prevails and our heroes proved that. Lucky for Davis that Pidgey was a girl or that lesson wouldn't have been learned. Now, our heroes are heading for Cerulean City as the journey continues.

To Be Continued….


	8. Cross to Mega

On their way to Cerulean City, our heroes have come across a challenger that Ash gladly accepted.

The trainer was dressed like your stereotypical cowboy with dirty blonde hair in spikes and the pokemon he was using was a male Heracross.

"Heracross use Megahorn."

"Heracross!" Heracross' horn glowed green and grew a little bigger with it flying right to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, counter that with Iron Tail." Ash said. Pikachu's tail changed and banged it against Heracross and proved to be stronger than Megahorn. "Now use Thunderbolt." Pikachu unleashed its signature attack and zapped Heracross and had it slide against the ground.

"That's some power."

"Thanks. Pikachu and I work really hard." Ash said.

"Heracross and I work hard as well. I'll gladly show you the results of our training."

A kid from another world with a brand new one to see

Don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me

There's so much to learn and battles to be won

I've advance so far and still there's always more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way

Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Pokemon Champion

(I'm on my way)

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Give me just one chance

And the future will decide if there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero

Pokemon

(Ash's voice) Cross to Mega

"Heracross, give them a taste of your Hidden Power." Heracross formed blue energy orbs and shot them with Pikachu getting hit. "Now use Strength!" Heracross was covered in a red aura and flew down to strike at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Ash said. Pikachu formed the orb on its tail and struck Heracross with it and Heracross was taken out.

"I think that's it." Imperialdramon said.

"You okay?" The trainer asked as he tried to help Heracross up.

"Heracross." Heracross was saying that it was going to be fine.

"Nice job, buddy." Ash said.

"Pika!"

"You two are tough. I'll give you that. I didn't really introduce myself. My name's Jonah."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Ash and you've already met Pikachu."

"I'm Kari and this is Angewomon."

"A pleasure."

"My name is Davis and that's my partner, Imperialdramon."

"Hi." Imperialdramon greeted and Davis walked over to Heracross.

"You're Heracross is pretty strong. I bet he could give Ash's a run for his money." Davis said. He looked on Heracross' horn and saw a small marble like item belted on it. "Hey, what's this thing on Heracross' horn?"

"That's a mega stone." Jonah said.

"A mega stone?!" Ash said and he sounded excited.

"Mega stone?" Kari said.

"What's a mega stone?" Davis said.

"The source of mega evolution." Jonah said.

"Wow. I had no idea Heracross could mega evolve too." Ash said.

"Okay, someone tell me what the heck you two are talking about or I'll have Imperialdramon start knocking heads." Davis threatened.

"I'm taking part in a research project with a professor." Jonah said. "Follow me and all your questions will be answered." He led the way and the others followed to a new chapter for Davis and Kari in their journey.

….

A Lab

Jonah led them to a laboratory in the middle of the woods where the people are studying mega evolution.

"Excuse me, sir. I brought back some people that are interested in your work." Jonah said. "They want to know about mega evolution."

"Sure thing." The professor said and Ash knew him pretty well.

"Professor Sycamore!" Ash said.

"I can't believe it! It's Ash and Pikachu." Professor Sycamore said.

"You know him?" Kari asked.

"Professor Sycamore studies mega evolution and hands out starter pokemon like Professor Oak." Ash said. "Professor, these are my friends, Davis and Kari."

"It's nice to meet the two of you." Professor Sycamore greeted.

"It's nice to meet you as well. So what is this mega evolution you guys keep talking about?" Davis said.

"Come inside and I'll gladly show you." Professor Sycamore said as he led them inside where he explained mega evolution. "You see….mega evolution is a phenomena that occurs between pokemon and trainers. It helps unleash a power that lies deep inside pokemon and gives the appeal of them evolving. What's more is that the pokemon is able to change back."

"An evolution that's only temporary?" Angewomon asked.

"That sounds so cool." Davis said. "You've got to tell me how it works. I want to see Imperialdramon mega evolve."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Jonah explained. "Mega evolution requires a strong bond between people and pokemon. On top of that, not every pokemon can mega evolve and those who can have to be in their final evolve form. You also need two stones. A keystone for the trainer and a mega stone for the pokemon. However, every pokemon has their own specific stone."

"What?" Davis said as he was having trouble following all of that.

"So the stone Heracross has is a mega stone made only for Heracross?" Kari said.

"That's right." Jonah said. "It's called Heracrossite. Heracross and I also have a strong bond. I feel our bond get stronger with each battle. That's why I wanted to battle Ash." Hearing all this has Imperialdramon thinking as he looked at his own hands.

'Angewomon and I aren't pure pokemon, but are we able to mega evolve?' Imperialdramon wondered. Meanwhile, a microphone was being held by the window by Team Rocket.

"Did you hear that?" James asked.

"Sure did. So Heracross can mega evolve too." Meowth said.

"That just means we get to steal it and use it to help Team Rocket takeover the world." Jessie said.

"Jonah, are you ready to try out Heracross' new power?" Professor Sycamore asked as he handed over a keystone to him and Jonah gladly took it.

"We've been more than ready." Jonah said. All of them stepped outside and they were all excited to see what kind of form Heracross was about to take. "Here we go." Jonah held up the keystone. "Heracross, mega evolve!" Streams of energy flowed out of both stones and connected. Heracross was enveloped in light and they could see the body changing with its horns turning to pinchers and his arms became bulky. Heracross emerged from the light and was completely different as it was Mega Heracross. "It worked!"

"Wow! So that's mega evolution!" Davis said as he was amazed by it.

"That's right and Heracross is a lot stronger because of it." Professor Sycamore said.

"What do you say we try out your new power?" Jonah suggested.

"Heracross!" Heracross was ready before a small box came down and cage made of energy was formed around Heracross and trapped him.

"What's going on?" Jonah asked. Heracross' cage was lifted into the air and attached to a certain balloon.

"Not them." Ash said.

"Prepare for trouble and who else is it."

"Make it double, we fit like a mit."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbuffett!"

"Who the heck are these clowns?" Jonah said.

"Team Rocket that love to steal pokemon." Davis said.

"Let go of Jonah's Heracross right now." Ash said.

"Heracross, break out of there with Strength." Jonah said. Heracross was covered in the red aura and tried to break out, but it wasn't working.

"No can do." Jessie said.

"You're staying with us, Heracross." James said.

"The power of mega evolution will help us take over the world." Meowth said as they started to fly away.

"No you don't. Pidgey, pop that balloon!" Davis said as he called out Pidgey.

"Pidgey!" Pidgey flew up and was nearing the balloon.

"No you don't. Inkay, come out and use Psybeam." Jame said as he brought Inkay out.

"Inkay!" Inkay shot out the colored and Pidgey got blasted.

"Pidgey!" Davis called out and his voice reached Pidgey as it started to glow.

"Look at that!" Ash said.

"Pidgey is starting to evolve." Professor Sycamore said. Pidgey grew bigger and changed form until it became a Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeo!"

"Davis….your Pidgey has become a splendid Pidgeotto." Jonah said.

"Amazing." Davis said as he took out his pokedex.

"Pidgeotto, the Bird pokemon and the evolve form of Pidgey. Pidgeotto are very territorial and will attack anyone that comes into their territory."

"She even knows a new move. Pidgeotto, show me that new Aerial Ace!" Davis said. Pidgeotto flew at great speed and flew right through the balloon and caused Team Rocket to crash. "Alright you three, let go of Heracross."

"Never." Jessie said.

"We stole it fair and square." James said.

"We deserve to have mega evolution power." Meowth said.

"You fools. Without a real bond with a pokemon, you'll never have the true power of mega evolution." Jonah said. "Show them, Heracross. Show them the strength you have from our bond and use Megahorn!" Heracross grew his horn and used all of his might with the bond the two possessed and smashed through.

"Oh no!" Team Rocket shouted.

"Oh yeah. Heracross send them flying with your Aerial Ace." Jonah said.

"You use Aerial Ace too, Pidgeotto." Davis said. Both of them swooped down with great speed and struck Team Rocket and sent them soaring into the air.

"What a mega nuisance." Jessie said.

"And this is mega old." James said.

"You give me a mega headache." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again!"

"Will they ever learn?" Kari said.

"Probably not." Angewomon said.

"Jonah, Heracross is an amazing pokemon. I would love to see it myself and give my new Pidgeotto a test run." Davis said. "You want to have a battle?"

"You're on." Jonah said. Both of them took their positions and were ready to battle and to see the power of a mega evolved pokemon.

"Pidgeotto, start out with Gust." Davis said.

"Pidgeo!" Pidgeotto flapped her wings and created the wind attack and pushed Heracross back.

"Heracross, use Strength." Jonah said. Heracross had red aura around him and flew at Pidgeotto and tackled her. "Close Combat!" Heracross started to beat around on Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto, get away and use Wing Attack." Davis said. Pidgeotto was able to breakfree. Her wings lit up and she went to attack.

"Counter that with Strength." Jonah said. Heracross had the aura around him and tackled Pidgeotto with both of them being pushed back.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Both of them flew right at each other with great speed and the two tackled against each other, but Pidgeotto was the one that lost the battle and was taken out.

"It looks like that's it." Professor Sycamore said and Heracross changed back to normal.

"Heracross' power was on a completely different level." Imperialdramon said.

"Wow. So that is mega evolution." Davis said as he was greatly amazed by it. After seeing all that and having all their answers, Davis and the others were ready to go. "Thanks for showing all of this."

"Mega evolution is so amazing." Kari said.

"I'm glad you liked it." Professor Sycamore said. "You know Davis, if you find the right stones and get that Pidgeotto to evolve, your Pidgeot will mega evolve."

"Pidgeot can mega evolve? Awesome!" Davis said. With all that done, all of them waved goodbye with Davis and the others back on the road. "Mega evolution is incredible. I can't wait to try it."

"I think we have a long way to go before any of us can try it." Kari said. Imperialdramon was thinking about mega evolution as well.

'I wonder if it's at all possible for me to mega evolve.' Imperialdramon thought.

After seeing mega evolution for the first time, Davis and Kari see how far the bonds between people and pokemon can get. Now, our heroes continue with their journey with the bonds of them and their pokemon are stronger as well.

To Be Continued….


	9. Parting Liepard

Our heroes continue their journey as they head towards Cerulean City for Davis' and Ash's second badge. They are crossing over Mount Moon, but have stopped to have some lunch.

"You're telling me you had a Greninja that could mega evolve? Why would you give that up?" Davis asked as Ash told him about the Greninja he once had while they were eating with all their pokemon.

"Greninja was needed somewhere else. I couldn't hold onto him or any of my pokemon for my own selfish reasons." Ash said.

"I'm sorry Ash, but I have to agree with Davis. I can't understand why anyone would want to release any of their pokemon." Kari said as she turned to Liepard and petted it. "Isn't that right, Liepard?"

"Liepard." It was a normal lunch, but Liepard acted like it heard something and ran off.

"Liepard? What's wrong? Where are you going?" Kari said. Sounds like they've stumbled upon some trouble.

A kid from another world with a brand new one to see

Don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me

There's so much to learn and battles to be won

I've advance so far and still there's always more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way

Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Pokemon Champion

(I'm on my way)

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Give me just one chance

And the future will decide if there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Parting Liepard

Liepard was running through the forest to try and find the strange noise. Liepard ran up to a small ledge and saw what the trouble was. There were three Purrloin and they were in trouble against an angry Scolipede. Kari and the others were able to catch up.

"So that's why Liepard ran off. Those Purrloin need help." Angewomon said.

"Liepard, help them out by using Shadow Claw." Kari said. Liepard jumped up with its claw covered in a shadow and formed a claw. Liepard came down and slashed against Scolipede and guarded the Purrloin.

"Who is that pokemon anyway?" Davis said as he took out his pokedex.

"Scolipede, the Megapede pokemon and the final evolve form of Venipede. Scolipede catches its prey with the claws around its neck and injects them with poison.

"Liepard, use Assist and chase Scolipede away." Kari said. Liepard's paw glowed and shot out a Flash Cannon of Druddigon and blasted Scolipede and forced it to run away. The Purroin seem impressed by this. "Nice work, Liepard."

"Liepard."

"Are you three alright?" Davis asked the Purrloin.

"Purrloin."

"They seem fine to me. I wonder what that Scolipede was so upset about with these Purrloin." Angewomon said. Purrloin ran around all of them and climbed up on Imperialdramon.

"Hey! What are you three rascals doing? Get off me." Imperialdramon said as he reached around to try and get them off.

"That's enough." Davis said as he grabbed one, but it scratched him and jumped right back on. "What is with these three?"

"I don't know, but get them off." Imperialdramon said as they were playfully mocking him.

"Liepard Liepard!" Liepard spoke to them for them to get off. Liepard had their attention and the Purrloin got right off.

"That's weird. They listened to Liepard." Kari said.

"It makes sense. Liepard just saved them and Purrloin evolve into Liepard." Angeomon said. "Either way, they're out of trouble so let's just leave them."

"I guess so." Kari said. "Come on, Liepard. We need to get going."

"Liepard." Liepard agreed and all of them left the Liepard there. However, the Purrloin had sneaky looks on their faces. Kari and the boys made it back to their camp and was packing everything up.

"We should get going. We should be arriving in Cerulean City either today or tomorrow." Kari said.

"Great. I can't wait." Davis said as he was about to pack some pokemon food, but a purple blur stole it and a few others. "What was that?"

"Look." Ash said and they saw the Purrloin again.

"You've got to be kidding. You three again?" Davis said. The Purrloin laughed and ran off with the food. "Get back here."

"Liepard, go after them and get the food back." Kari said.

"Liepard." Liepard understood and got moving with the others splitting up and going after the Purrloin as well

….

Purrloin

The three Purrloin ran into the woods with the stolen food. When they thought they were in the clear, the settled on a spot and were ready to eat. They dumped all the food out and tossed the cans in a few bushes, but it sounded like they hit something.

"Purrloin?" The three of them were curious as to what it was until they saw a swarm of Beedrill. The three of them got scared and ran off, but the Beedrill swarm were coming after them.

"Liepard!" Liepard called out for the Purrloin with Kari and Angewomon following.

"Where could those three have gone?" Kari said.

"They couldn't have gotten far." Angewomon said.

"Purrloin!"

"That sounded like them." Kari said. They saw the three Purrloin were running to them and saw they were being chased by Beedrill.

"Beedrill!" Angewomon said as she was frightened by so many.

"Liepard, save them with Fake Out." Kari said. Liepard ran ahead and clapped its paws together. That created a sonic wave that scared all the Beedrill and had them flyaway. "Excellent work."

"Liepard." Liepard felt appreciated, but turned to the three Purrloin that acted innocent. Liepard talked to them and it seemed like a parent lecturing their child.

"These must love to cause trouble." Angewomon said.

"Yeah and it looks like Liepard is the only one that can keep them causing any." Kari said. "They only seem to be listening to Liepard."

"So what are we suppose to do?" Angewomon said. "We can't let these Purrloin roam free and keep causing trouble, but we can't stay and be their babysitters."

"I know. We just need to figure this out." Kari said. "For now, let's get back to the others. Liepard, bring these three with us so we can keep an eye on them."

"Liepard. Lie Liepard." Liepard agreed and told the three Purrloin to follow them. Kari got reunited with the boys and the sun has completely set. They were trying to figure out what they were going to do with the Purrloin.

"What are we going to do? We can't take them with us, but we can't leave them to cause trouble for everyone." Kari said.

"We get that, but these Liepard won't listen to anyone except Liepard." Ash said.

"There has to be something." Davis said as they all tried to put their heads together. Before they could come up with anything, they were attacked by a Venoshock attack. They looked through the trees and saw the same Scolipede from earlier. "It's that Scolipede from before. What's it doing here?"

"Scolipede. Scolipede."

"It's saying that it came for the Purrloin and to make sure they don't cause any more trouble." Imperialdramon translated.

"Forget it. We're not giving them to you." Kari said. Scolipede wasn't in the mood for discussion as it unleashed a Screech attack and it was painful on the ears. The Purrloin got scared and ran off with Scolipede going after them.

"Liepard!" Liepard saw they were in trouble and went after them.

"Liepard, come back!" Kari said as she went after them.

"Let's go too." Davis said.

"Right." Ash agreed and they followed Kari. The three Purrloin were running, but Scolipede was catching up to them. Soon the Purrloin were trapped as they came across rock wall. Scolipede had them right where they wanted them, but Liepard came to the rescue.

"Liepard!" Liepard jumped up and used Shadow Claw on Scolipede. Scolipede shot Venoshock, but Liepard jumped up to the rock wall and was able to avoid all of it. Liepard used Assist and it turned into Vaporeon's Water Gun. Scolipede got hit, but it still wouldn't leave.

"Scolipede." Scolipede shot out another Venoshock, but Liepard ducked down and avoided it.

"Liepard Lie Liepard Lie." Liepard ordered the Purrloin to help it attack together and they all agreed to it. All four of them shot out a Shadow Ball attack and the four merged into one and blasted Scolipede. That was enough to scare Scolipede away. Liepard jumped down to make sure the Purrloin were safe.

"Liepard!" Kari shouted out as all the others caught up to them.

"It looks like everyone is okay." Imperialdramon said.

"That's good, but we still need to figure out what to with these three." Davis said. "Liepard is the only one these three listen to and we need to make sure nothing like this happens again."

"But what?" Ash said. Kari put some thought into it as she looked at Liepard. If Liepard is the only one they listened to, she knew what needed to be done.

"Liepard." Kari said to have Liepard's attention. She got down on her knees to look Liepard in the eyes. "You take care of these Purrloin."

"Kari, what are you talking about?" Ash said. Kari reached out for Liepard's pokeball and placed it on the ground.

"I finally understand what you meant about letting a pokemon go." Kari said and this was a surprise to all of them. "I'm leaving Liepard here."

"Liepard!"

"Kari, are you sure?" Angewomon said.

"It's the only way." Kari said. "These Purrloin only listen to Liepard and we can't afford to watch over these Purrloin all day. Leaving Liepard here is the only choice. Liepard, I know you're going to be well."

"Liepard." Liepard couldn't believe this itself. Kari hugged Liepard's head as both of them were crying.

"I love you Liepard, but this is for the best." Kari said. This was real hard. Back when Liepard was a Purrloin, it was the first pokemon Kari caught when the two worlds became one and they've came a long way.

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" Davis said.

"I am." Kari said as she let Liepard go and ran off with tears still flowing down her face.

"Kari!" Ash called out as all the others ran after her. Angewomon took one last look back before leaving her friend. Liepard looked down at the pokeball Kari left for it as a momento to always remember her.

"Liepard!" Liepard cried out to the night sky for Liepard will never forget Kari or any of the friends it made.

Saying goodbye to a friend is never easy, but sometimes the trainer has to think what's best for the pokemon. Farewell, Liepard. Kari or any of the others will never forget you.

To Be Continued…


	10. Cerulean Blues

Ash and Davis ran out ahead as they made it to the top of a hill and could see a town down there.

"That's it. That's Cerulean City." Ash said.

"We finally made it." Davis said.

Our heroes have finally arrived in Cerulean City. Not only would they get to see Ash's old friend, Misty, but this is also where Davis and Ash attempt to win their second badge.

"Kari, look. We've finally made it to Cerulean City." Davis said, but they both saw Kari was hardly paying any attention with Angewomon staying close to her.

"Oh. That's great." Kari said, but didn't sound thrilled at all.

"She's been like this ever since she had to leave Liepard." Imperialdramon said. Davis went over and placed his arms around her.

"I know it must be hard, but Liepard would want you to move on." Davis said. "You know the rest of us are here for you, right? Especially your other pokemon."

"I know." Kari said as she tried to put on a brave face. She walked out up front. "Come on guys. Let's get to that gym."

A kid from another world with a brand new one to see

Don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me

There's so much to learn and battles to be won

I've advance so far and still there's always more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way

Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Pokemon Champion

(I'm on my way)

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Give me just one chance

And the future will decide if there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Cerulean Blues (Champion Version)

Ash was leading the way to the Cerulean Gym, but upon arriving, they saw there was a crowd moving in.

"What's going on? Is everyone here for a gym battle?" Davis said.

"I don't think so. Look at this." Kari said as she pointed to a poster. It told of a performance that was happening today in the gym.

"What gives? I thought this was a gym, not at theater." Imperialdramon said.

"Misty has older sisters that are more interested in performing than battling." Ash said. "Let's go inside and see if we can find Misty. With her, we have a better chance on getting a battle." All three of them went inside and saw the place was crowded.

"Quite the turn out. Are these shows popular?" Davis said.

"Just look up there." Angewomon said. All of them looked at the diving board and saw Misty's three sisters: Daisy, Violet, and Lily.

"Those are Misty's sisters." Ash said. All three of them dived down into the pool with all the water pokemon and saw them perform a ballet in the water.

"They like to show off, don't they?" They looked behind them and was met with Misty.

"Misty!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu was so happy that he jumped right into Pikachu's arms.

"It's so great to see you guys again. If I remember, your names are Davis and Kari." Misty said.

"Yeah. It's great to see you again." Davis said.

"I take it you aren't here to just have a reunion. I bet you're here to have gym battle, Ash. Brock called me and gave me a heads up." Misty said. Ash laughed with embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head.

"You always seem to know what I'm thinking. Davis came for one too." Ash said.

"I be happy to take your challenge, but there's a matter to be settled first." Misty said. "Kari, someone came here to talk to you.

"To me?" Kari questioned. Misty stepped out of the way for someone to come in. "Daddy?!"

"Hi, Kari." Kari's father, Susumu Kamiya, greeted.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Kari said.

"I came to take you home." Susumu said and that was a shock to all of them. They went to a different part of the gym so they all could talk away from the crowd. Davis was able to sneak a peek at some of the pokemon in the water.

"Wow. This place is more like an aquarium than a gym." Davis said.

"Dad, I don't understand." Kari said. "Why did you come here just to take me home?"

"Kari, I was alright when you traveled around back in our own region, but I'm not sure I want you traveling around in a different region." Susumu said.

"Sir, that isn't for you to decide." Ash said.

"He is aware Kari won the Grand Festival in Hoenn, right?" Davis said.

"Dad, I don't want to go home." Kari said.

"Mr. Kamiya, may I ask why you want Kari to return home?" Misty said. "From what I've heard, Kari has made herself into a strong trainer."

"I know and I'm quite proud of her accomplishments." Susumu said. "But now that she's traveling from one region to the next, I'm afraid that I won't get to see her or my son as much. I'm worried she isn't aware how tough the world is."

"Dad, I've been handling myself just fine and I'm with my friends all the time." Kari said. "I can handle anything."

"Don't be stubborn about this. That's what your brother does." Susumu said.

"If I may, I might have an idea on how to fix all of this." Misty said. "Kari, how about you and I have a battle. A battle might show your Dad how strong you are and you're capable of taking care of yourself." Kari was opposed to going home, but this might be what she needs to do.

"Fine. I'll do it and if I lose, I'll return home." Kari said and they moved to the battlefield. Once there, Misty's sisters saw what's going on.

"What's this?" Daisy asked.

"Looks like Misty just taking on another challenge." Lily said.

"This really cuts into our rehearsal time." Violet complained. Daisy looked ahead and saw Ash and the others.

"Look, it's Ash." Daisy said as the three of them headed over. "Hi, Ash."

"Hey. Nice to see you three again." Ash said.

"I don't like this. Kari just let go of Liepard and now she might have to give up her journey." Davis said.

"There's nothing we can do about it." Imperialdramon said.

"Okay Kari, we'll use just one pokemon. Are you ready?" Misty said.

"I am. Angewomon, I need your help now more than ever." Kari said.

"Of course." Angewomon said as she flew onto the field.

"Wow! That pokemon is gorgeous." Daisy said.

"Who do you think does her hair?" Lily asked.

"Corsola, I choose you!" Misty said and her Corsola emerged on one of the platforms.

"Corsola!"

"Who's that pokemon?" Davis said as he brought out his pokedex.

"Corsola, the Coral pokemon. Corsola's branches grow from its head and can snap off, but will grow back."

"Corsola is part rock type. That's going to be a problem for Angewomon who is a flying type." Ash said and Susumu was confident in the outcome.

"Angewomon, start out with Aerial Ace." Kari said.

"On it." Angewomon said. She flew at great speed and tackled Corsola and nearly pushed it off the platform.

"Corsola, use your Spike Cannon." Misty said.

"Corsola!" Corsola aimed with its branches and shot out energy spikes. Angewomon crossed her arms and tried to block the attack.

"Now use your Bubble Beam." Misty said.

"Dodge it." Kari said. Corsola fired off bubbles, but Angewomon was able to dodge the attack. "Thunder Punch!" Angewomon's fist was coated in electricity and pounded Corsola.

"Nice. Corsola is a water type." Davis said.

"Yeah, but with Corsola as a rock type, that attack only did average damage." Imperialdramon said.

"Angewomon, Hurricane!" Kari said. Angewomon flapped her wings and created a powerful gust of wind and Corsola got caught in it.

"That pokemon is as powerful as she's beautiful." Violet said.

"Yeah but Misty's Corsola isn't done yet." Daisy said.

"Corsola, time to use Recover." Misty said. Corsola glowed green and all the injuries it obtained had vanished.

"Corsola can use Recover?" Kari said.

"That just means the battle is just going to keep dragging on." Angewomon said. "I'm not going to give up, Kari. I promise I won't let you down." Angewomon was going to keep battling for Kari. She was about to attack again, but the ceiling burst open and some large tube come down.

"What's going on?" Misty said. They all looked up and saw a specific group.

"Prepare for trouble. You're all wet"

"Make it double. This game is set"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speedy splash of light."

"Surrender now or prepare for soaking fight."

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbuffett!"

"I can't believe you three are still at this." Misty said.

"Who are these people?" Susumu asked.

"Bad guys that ruin everything." Davis said.

"True and today we take everything." Jessie said.

"This brings back memories from our first visit in the Cerulean Gym." James said.

"So let's play it out. Power on." Meowth said as he pressed a button and the giant tube started a suction. All of them tried to resist, but Misty's Corsola got caught in it.

"Angewomon, save Corsola." Kari said.

"I'm on it." Angewomon said as she managed to grab Corsola, but she got caught in the suction too. Team Rocket turned the tube and was able to snatch Pikachu and Imperialdramon. When all four were caught, Team Rocket was making a run for it in their balloon.

"Come back here!" Kari said as they went after them….except Misty's sisters.

"Our hairs are ruined." Violet complained. Kari, Misty, and the others went after them. They saw their pokemon trapped in a cage attached to their balloon.

"This is part of what I was talking about." Susumu said.

"Don't worry about it. We've dealt with these guys countless times." Ash said.

"Look! They're heading down." Misty said as they saw Team Rocket going down behind the trees and they got after them.

….

Team Rocket

"A job well done." Jessie said.

"Good thing we quit while we were ahead. No way we could have made it out with all the pokemon in that gym with the twerps there." James said.

"Yeah. They're the ones that ruin everything." Meowth said.

"Let us out of here right now." Angewomon demanded.

"No." All three of them said.

"Team Rocket!" They looked and saw they were already found.

"Let them all go." Misty said.

"They can be so annoying." Jessie said.

"Vaporeon, help us out!" Kari said as she called out Vaporeon.

"Va!"

"Kari, I love your Vaporeon." Misty said with starry eyes.

"Misty, now is not the time." Ash said.

"Okay, Inkay. Come out!" James said as Inkay came out. "Inkay, use Psybeam."

"Vaporeon, use Water Gun." Kari said. Both of them used their attacks and they collided against each other and canceled each other out. "Use Aqua Tail!" Vaporeon shot out water from its tail and blasted Inkay.

"Go, Gourgeist!" Jessie said and her partner came out. "Seed Bomb!" Gourgeist shot out seeds andVaporeon got blasted by them and was knocked down. However, Vaporeon refused tto quit s it tried to get back up.

"Vaporeon doesn't stand a chance against Gourgeist." Susumu said.

"Gourgeist, use Shadow Ball and finish this." Jessie said. Gourgeist shot out the dark orb and Vaporeon was in big trouble.

"Vaporeon!" Kari shouted and Vaporeon answered her cries. A colorful orb appeared in front of Vaporeon and shot it as a beam that blasted through the Shadow Ball and hit Gourgeist. "What was that?"

"That was an Aurora Beam." Misty said.

"Wow! Vaporeon just learned it." Davis said.

"Did Vaporeon learn that for Kari's sake?" Susumu wondered.

"Excellent. Vaporeon, use Aurora Beam again." Kari said. Vaporeon used its newly learned attack and blasted Team Rocket.

"We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted before they vanished into the sky. Ash and Davis were able to get the cage opened and free all the pokemon. Kari was most proud of Vaporeon as she held it in her arms.

"I'm glad everyone is okay." Kari said.

"As am I and I can see I was wrong." Susumu said.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Kari asked.

"I was worried that you couldn't handle the world, but I was wrong." Susumu said. "Your pokemon love you as much as you love them and are willing to go to great lengths for you. You also have great friends to help you."

"You're right." Kari said as she cuddled with her Vaporeon. "I love my pokemon more than anything."

"Just promise to call often and you can stay on this journey." Susumu said.

"Thank you, Dad." Kari said as she hugged her father.

"I'm glad that's settled. As for you two, I've been waiting for this challenge." Misty said to the boys.

"Yeah. We're going to get our second badge." Davis said.

"Better watch out, Misty. We're a lot stronger than you think." Ash said.

Now that Kari is able to stay on her journey with her friends, she gets to watch both gym battles. Will Davis and Ash be able to win those second badges? We'll just have to stay tune to find out.

To Be ontinued….


	11. Water Psyche

The time has finally come for Davis and Ash to battle Misty and obtain their second badge. The only question is…who will battle Misty first?

The three of them were already at the gym and were enjoying seeing some of the water pokemon around.

"Hey, guys." Misty greeted as she walked up to them. "Do you like all my water pokemon?"

"You really love them, don't you?" Kari said.

"Yeah. Water pokemon are the best. How can you not love them?" Misty said.

"I can relate. I got a Golduck and a Gastrodon and I think they're both pretty amazing." Davis said. "Of course, we still have a battle to get through."

"Right. Davis are you ready?" Misty said.

"Hang on. What about me?" Ash asked.

"Oh, I'm saving you for last. Get ready, Davis. I'll show you the true power of water types." Misty said as this battle was about to begin.

A kid from another world with a brand new one to see

Don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me

There's so much to learn and battles to be won

I've advance so far and still there's always more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way

Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Pokemon Champion

(I'm on my way)

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Give me just one chance

And the future will decide if there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Water Psyche

Misty led them to the battlefield, but when they got there, there was a crowd with there being audience. Not even Misty was expecting this.

"What's going on?" Misty said.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to one of Cerulean City's gym battles." Daisy said in a microphone.

"Figures they would do this." Misty said. "I'm really sorry about this. I just wish they learn how serious a gym battle can really be."

"It's fine. I'm just looking for a battle." Davis said as both of them took their positions.

"Today's challenger is named Davis Motomiya. A nobody in this town, but let's see if he has what it takes to take on Misty." Violet said.

"Nobody?" Davis said as he found that offensive.

"Just get on with it." Misty said.

"Okay, here are the rules. Each trainer is allowed to use two pokemon and this battle is over if either trainer doesn't have a pokemon to battle anymore." Lily said. "Goodie for the challenger is that he can substitute pokemon."

"Now time for them to bring out their first pokemon." Daisy said.

"I think they might be over doing it." Kari said.

"You think?" Angewomon said.

"Gyarados, let's go!" Misty said. Gyarados landed in the water and rose up.

"Raa!"

"A Gyarados!? No way!" Davis said as he was stunned by the appearance.

"Misty has called upon Gyarados, the fiercest water pokemon of them all, right from the start." Daisy said.

"No matter who it is, a battle is a battle. Pidgeotto, I choose you!" Davis said and Pidgeotto flew up upon it's called.

"Pidgeo!"

"The challenger has called upon Pidgeotto, a graceful flying pokemon. Let's hope it's enough for him." Violet said.

"You're about to see. Pidgeotto, start out with your Gust." Davis said. Pidgeotto started to flap her wings and created the blast of wind that hit Gyarados right in the face.

"Gyarados, give them a taste of your Flamethrower." Misty said.

"Flamethrower?! Pidgeotto, you've got to dodge it." Davis said. Gyarados breathed out the flames, but Pidgeotto was barely able to dodge it. "I didn't think Gyarados would know Flamethrower. Pidgeotto, when you attack close range, you've got to move away. That Gyarados is one fierce pokemon."

"This battle has only started and the challenger is already struggling." Daisy said.

"Aerial Ace, let's go." Davis commanded. Pidgeotto flew as fast as it could with the attack and struck Gyarados down on it's body.

"Use Hydro Pump." Misty said. Gyarados shot out a powerful blast of water and Pidgeotto got hit and pushed into the ceiling.

"Pidgeotto!" Davis called out.

"That has got to hurt and not good for the hair." Daisy said.

"You better switch pokemon." Imperialdramon said.

"What good will that do? If my next pokemon loses, Pidgeotto will be too weak to battle." Davis said. "Besides, Pidgeotto would want to see this through to the end. Pidgeotto, give them another Aerial Ace." Pidgeotto flew down and was about to land its attack.

"Gyarados, Protect!" Misty said and an energy field came around Gyarados and Pidgeotto was repelled.

"Oh no!" Davis said as he could see where this was going.

"Hyper Beam!" Misty ordered. Gyarados fired a purple beam and blasted Pidgeotto and Pidgeotto was pushed into the wall. When the Hyper Beam cleared away, Pidgeotto was knocked out.

"It looks like Pidgeotto can no longer battle and Misty is paying for the repairs to the wall." Daisy said.

"Why don't they just tell me how they really feel?" Misty said as she was getting annoyed by her sisters with Davis getting Pidgeotto back in its pokeball.

"Thanks for trying." Davis said as he put away and turned to Imperialdramon. "You ready to get in there?"

"All set." Imperialdramon said as flew over the field.

"This is Davis' last pokemon and last chance to turn this around or he loses." Violet said.

"You haven't seen power like Imperialdramon. Show them your Focus Punch." Davis said. Imperialdramon flew in and pounded Gyarados right in the face.

"Flamethrower!" Misty said and Gyarados breathed out the flames.

"Imperialdramon, blast it with Dragon Pulse." Davis said.

"Use Protect." Misty said. Imperialdramon launched his attack, but was blocked by Gyarados' Protect. "Now use your Hydro Pump."

"Dragon Pulse again." Davis said. Both of them launched their attacks and caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Imperialdramon disappeared. Gyarados tried looking around for him, but felt something grab it by the back of its head.

"Looking for me, big boy?" Imperialdramon said as he was holding on by the back of Gyarados' head. "Your attacks seem useless as long as I stay here."

"Gyarados, go underwater and use your Whirlpool." Misty said.

"Brick Break before that happens." Davis said. Imperialdramon raised his hand and pounded Gyarados on the head. "Finish this with Dragon Rush." Imperialdramon pulled back and covered himself with dragon-shaped energy. Imperialdramon flew down and struck Gyarados hard in the face and had it fall and beaten.

"It would seem the fierce Gyarados has been defeated. That means there is only one battle left before we have a victor." Lily said.

"Get a good rest, Gyarados." Misty said as she brought Gyarados back in the pokeball. "Not too shabby, Davis. Not many of my challengers are able to beat Gyarados."

"Thanks, Misty. Now, I'm ready to end this." Davis said. Misty nodded her head in agreement and brought out her next pokeball. "Who do you think her next pokemon is?"

"Don't know. It might be that Corsola or something else." Imperialdramon said.

"Here we go!" Misty said as she was about to throw her next pokemon, but a flash from her belt came out.

"Psyduck!"

"What?" Davis said.

"Psyduck!" Misty said. Psyduck landed in the water and was starting to panic with it not being able to swim. No one knew what to think of this. Imperialdramon helped Psyduck as he lifted him out of the water and they both went on one of the platforms.

"Are you okay, little guy?" Imperialdramon asked.

"Duck?"

"What is that dopy looking thing?" Davis said. Kari took out her pokedex to look it up.

"Psyduck, the Duck pokemon. Psyduck have powerful psychic attacks, but it suffers through constant headaches."

"Don't Psyduck evolve into Golduck?" Kari asked.

"There's no way my cool Golduck evolved from something like that." Davis denied.

"Well, it looks like Misty is going with her totally lame Psyduck." Lily said.

"No. That's not the pokemon I wanted to go with. Psyduck, why do you always do this?" Misty said. Psyduck seemed confused, weird, and Imperialdramon just wasn't sure what to do.

"Davis, what do I do? It feels weird to attack something like this." Imperialdramon said.

"I don't know. That pokemon doesn't even know how to swim, but it's still a battle." Davis said. "Maybe just tap it with a Brick Break or something." Imperialdramon saw no other choice. Imperialdramon brought his arm down like he was using Brick Break and landed it on Psyduck's head. He kept it there and Psyduck was throwing a fit.

"Hey!" Imperialdramon said as he lifted Psyduck by the head. "Take it easy. I'm trying not to hurt you." What Imperialdramon didn't know is all the pressure is giving Psyduck a headache, but Ash could see what was happening.

"Not good. Imperialdramon, you've got to let go of Psyduck." Ash warned, but he didn't understand.

"Now's my chance. Psyduck, give them your Confusion." Misty said.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuck!" Psyduck's eyes changed to a blank blue and Imperialdramon was tossed back by a great force that he left a crater in the wall and it was a surprise to everyone.

"Uh oh!" Davis said for he never saw a pokemon with power like that. "What the heck just happened?"

"Misty's Psyduck isn't like normal Psyduck. The worst the headache it has, the stronger Psyduck's psychic abilities are." Ash said.

"That's just what the pokedex said, but I never thought it would have something like that." Kari said. "Imperialdramon was just sent flying like a football tossed by superhuman strength."

"That was a dirty little trick." Imperialdramon said as he pulled himself out of the wall.

"Impressive. Most pokemon are down after one hit after that." Misty said.

"Since Psyduck is going all out, we don't have to hold back. Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said. Imperialdramon powered up his attack and went for it.

"Confusion again." Misty said. Psyduck's true power was still going and Imperialdramon was pushed into the ceiling and he was being pushed and getting hurt.

'No good. At this rate, I won't last much longer.' Imperialdramon thought. It looked like Psyduck was going to win, but his psychic abilities wore off and Imperialdramon was released.

"Psyduck?" Psyduck was acting like it didn't know what happened.

"Imperialdramon, hurry before they attack again. Use your Dragon Pulse." Davis said. Imperialdramon fired the attack and it landed near Psyduck and sent him flying over to Misty.

"Psyduck! Are you hurt?" Misty said. Psyduck got up and ran straight to the exit. "Oh man, this is embarrassing."

"It looks like Psyduck forfeit the match. Talk about a twist in your usual battles. That means Davis won." Daisy said, but it didn't feel like a victory.

"That was the weirdest pokemon I've ever seen." Davis said. Since the decision was final, Davis was being awarded his badge.

"Well, in a way, you won. Here's your Cascade Badge, Davis." Misty said. Davis took it, but he didn't feel thrilled about it.

"I don't know, Misty. I didn't really beat you." Davis said.

"Maybe not, but you battled hard against Gyarados and not many would have gotten back up after being hit Psyduck's psychic attacks. You earned it since you raised your pokemon well." Misty said and that made Davis feel better.

"Yeah. The Cascade Badge is all mine!" Davis cheered.

"Yeah/Pidgeo!"

"Ash, you better get ready. Your win won't be that easy." Misty said.

"I wouldn't want it to be." Ash said.

Davis was able to obtain the Cascade Badge from Misty in a way he wouldn't usually get. Either way, he obtain his second badge. Now, Ash gets ready to face his old friend. This is one battle you don't want to miss.

To Be Continued….


	12. Old Friends, New Battle

After getting reacquainted with Misty, Davis was the first to battle against her. Misty proved that she's become stronger since the last time Ash met up with her. Such as when she used Gyarados and even her Psyduck has become more powerful. Davis was able to prevail and now Ash is ready to face her.

A kid from another world with a brand new one to see

Don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me

There's so much to learn and battles to be won

I've advance so far and still there's always more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way

Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Pokemon Champion

(I'm on my way)

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Give me just one chance

And the future will decide if there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero

Pokemon

(Ash's voice) Old Friends, New Battle

Ash and the others headed right back to the gym and Ash was ready for this battle. Just like the other day, there was a crowd that formed an audience so they can watch this battle as well.

"Sorry about this, Ash. I didn't want to humiliate you publicly for when you lose." Misty said.

"You don't have to worry about that because I'm the one who is going to win." Ash said.

"Thank you for joining us in another gym battle." Daisy said.

"Today's challenger is named Ash, who is actually the old friend of our little sister." Violet said.

"If you ask me, Misty should just give him the badge." Lily said. "I don't see why they have to battle. After all they did use to date, didn't they?"

"No we didn't!" Ash and Misty shouted.

"Wow. I never knew Ash was so popular with the ladies." Davis said with a snicker.

"Besides, we have to do this. If you three knew anything, you should know that a battle has to take place." Misty said. "Let's do this, Ash. I also made sure Psyduck wouldn't be a problem in this battle."

"Okay, the rules are the same that they've always had." Daisy said. "You are only allowed to use two pokemon and only the challenger can substitute. Let's get this party started with your first pokemon.

"Starmie, let's go!" Misty said and her Starmie came out.

"Hmm."

"Starmie?" Kari said as she took out her pokedex.

"Starmie, the Mysterious pokemon and the evolve form of Staryu. People have been led to believe that Starmie are actually pokemon from space."

"So the Staryu you have back with Professor Oak can evolve into that." Davis acknowledge.

"Pikachu, are you ready?" Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu was all set as it jumped across the platforms and was ready to battle.

"Alright. Let the show begin!" Daisy said.

"We'll finish this with one shot. Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

"Pi…ka….chuuuuu!"

"Starmie, in the water." Misty said and Starmie dived in before the attack could hit. "Give Pikachu a taste of your Rapid Spin." Starmie jumped out of the water and tackled Pikachu with a spin. Starmie came back and forth and kept hitting Pikachu.

"Pikachu, you've got to use Thunderbolt while Starmie is in the water." Ash said. Pikachu build up static and shot it in the water and caused the entire pool to light up.

"That will finish it." Davis said.

"Take a closer look." Angewomon said. They saw Starmie launch itself out of the water and didn't seem injured at all.

"How come Starmie wasn't affected?" Ash said.

"Pikachu isn't the only one that can learn Thunderbolt." Misty said.

"Are you saying Starmie learned it too?" Ash said.

"I see. Starmie must have unleashed the attack to keep it safe from electric attacks." Angewomon said. "A brilliant strategy to defend itself against electric types."

"Starmie, Power Gem!" Misty said and Starmie fired the sparkling beam from its jewel and blasted Pikachu.

"Pikachu, hang in there!" Ash called out and Pikachu was able to resist the blast. "Quick Attack!" Pikachu jumped across the platforms with its incredible speed and tackled Starmie. "Iron Tail." Pikachu's tail shined like metal and struck Starmie. "Thunderbolt!"

"Come on, Starmie. You've got to fight back. You use Thunderbolt too." Misty said. Both of them were able to use their electric attacks and they crashed against each other.

"Impressive that Starmie has lasted this long against an electric type." Daisy said.

"Starmie, Water Gun!" Misty said and Starmie shot out water from its top and blasted Pikachu and tried to be pushed back. "If we can get Pikachu in the water, there's no way Starmie can lose." Misty said. "It won't matter if Pikachu is an electric type."

"Pikachu, let's show Misty your Electro Ball." Ash said. Pikachu build up the electric orb in its tail and tossed it as the ball pushed past the water and blasted Starmie.

"No! Starmie!" Misty cried. Starmie was floating on the water with the jewel on it blinking.

"Too bad, but it looks like Starmie has been beaten." Violet said.

"That Pikachu has real power. I hate to call it early, but it looks like Ash might win." Lily said as Misty got Starmie back in its pokeball.

"It's not over until it's over. I still have this little one." Misty said as she held up a different type of pokeball. "I choose you, Corsola."

"Corsola!"

"I thought Corsola would be coming out." Ash said. "Be careful, Pikachu. Corsola is a tough one."

"Pika!" Pikachu was all set to battle.

"Pikachu, start out this battle with Iron Tail." Ash said. Pikachu tried to get close enough to Corsola to attack.

"Corsola, keep Pikachu back with Spike Cannon." Misty said. Corsola aimed and fired the energy spikes near Pikachu and Pikachu was doing his best to avoid getting hit. "Corsola, blast them with Bubble Beam." Corsola shot out bubbles and blasted Pikachu.

"Pikachu, give Corsola your Thunderbolt." Ash said. Pikachu unleashed the electric attack, but Corsola wasn't even moving to dodge it.

"Corsola, reflect it with Mirror Coat." Misty said.

"Corsola!" Corsola covered itself in mystic energy and when it got blasted by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. The attack was reflected back and Pikachu got blasted by its own attack.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Spike Cannon!" Misty said. Corsola fired the spikes again and blasted Pikachu to the other side of the pool. Ash caught Pikachu, but Pikachu was taken out.

"Wow! It looks like Pikachu was just taken out." Daisy said.

"What just happened? How was Thunderbolt reflected back?" Davis said.

"I'll gladly explained." Misty said. "Mirror Coat is a move that reflects some attacks and deals twice the damage."

"Since Thunderbolt is Pikachu's most powerful attack and was doubled when it was reflected, Pikachu took a lot of damage." Kari said.

"Pika." Pikachhu was upset that he lost the battle.

"Don't worry about it. We're still going to win. Noivern, I choose you!" Ash said and brought out Noivern.

"Noivern!"

"Wow Ash! I didn't know you had a pokemon like that." Misty said.

"You should feel honored, Misty. This is going to be Noivern's first gym battle." Ash said.

"It's the final battle as Ash uses a pokemon that looks like it could use some work on its ears." Violet said.

"Use Acrobatics." Ash said. Noivern was covered in a blue aura and flew around as he attacked Corsola.

"Corsola use Spike Cannon." Misty said.

"Use your wings to block it." Ash said. Corsola launched the energy spikes, but Noivern crossed his wings and used them like shields to block each of the attacks. "Dragon Claw, let's go."

"Noivern!" Noivern formed energy claws and struck Corsola.

"Noivern use Boom Burst." Ash said.

"Corsola, you need to reflect it with Mirror Coat." Misty said. Noivern unleashed a sonic blast, but Corsola coated itself in energy and reflected the attack with Noivern getting hit. "Now use Recover." Corsola glowed green and healed some of its strength.

"This is a problem. Corsola can reflect some of Noivern's attacks and double the damage." Kari said. "Corsola might be getting injured as well, but if it keeps using Recover, this battle will just keep dragging on."

"Yeah and Noivern's going to get exhausted." Davis said.

"True, but Corsola can't keep using Recover." Angewomon said. "Recover can only restore some of Corsola's energy. If Ash can push Corsola enough that it doesn't have the strength to use it, he can still win."

"Dive in the water. Don't let Noivern get you." Misty said and Corsola dived inside.

"That's not going to save you. Noivern, try to track Corsola with Supersonic." Ash said. Noivern unleashed the sonic waves and was able to locate Corsola. "Use Dragon Claw on the water." Noivern flew down and struck the water and sent Corsola flying straight up.

"Corsola!" Misty said with concern.

"I didn't know Noivern could do that with water in the way." Davis said.

"It can if Corsola is moving. Corsola's movements push water and Noivern's supersonic hearing allows it to hear where Corsola is." Kari said.

'Noivern is able to hold its own against Corsola, but I need to figure out how to end this.' Ash thought. 'Boom Burst might be my best, but it will just be reflected.' Ash wondered how to end this, but the answer was so simple. "Get in close to Corsola." Noivern did what it was told and flew straight.

"Keep it back with Spike Cannon." Misty said.

"Dodge it." Ash said. Corsola fired away, but Noivern was able to dodge the attack and get right in front of Corsola. "Boom Burst, max power!" Noivern unleashed a close range Boom Burst and it sent Corsola flying into the wall and it was taken out.

"Corsola, can you use Recover?" Misty asked, but it didn't look like it could.

"That's the show, folks. Corsola is out and Noivern wins. So Ash is the victor in this battle." Daisy said.

"Yeah! Way to go Noivern!" Ash cheered. Noivern flew over and tackled Ash down and snuggle up to him. "Okay, Noivern. I'm proud of you." Ash was able to get on his feet and Misty was rewarding him with his badge.

"Congratulations Ash." Misty said as she handed the badge to him. "This time, you've definitely earned the Cascade Badge. Your pokemon are amazing."

"Thanks a lot, Misty." Ash said as he took it. "Yeah. The Cascade Badge is mine!"

"Pika/Vern!"

A truly splendid battle between two old friends. Now, Ash and Davis have two badges. With their second badge obtained, where are our heroes going from here? Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued…


	13. Seadra is a Harsh Lander

Ash and Davis succeeded in defeating Misty and obtaining the Cascade Badge. Our heroes are ready to get back on the road and Misty has decided to accompany them to the road before they leave Cerulean City.

"We know our way, Misty. You don't have to show us the way." Ash said.

"I know that, but I figured I see you to the end. Who knows when we'll see each other again." Misty said. "Besides, you hardly know your away around, Ash." That nearly had Ash fall over. Nice to see somethings never change. They arrived on the edge of town and this is where they have to part ways. "I guess this is it."

"It was great to see you again, Misty." Kari said.

"Who knows? We just might see each other sooner than you think." Davis said. "Better get ready." Davis took one step and out of nowhere he got blasted by a bunch of bubbles that looked like a Bubble Beam.

A kid from another world with a brand new one to see

Don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me

There's so much to learn and battles to be won

I've advance so far and still there's always more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way

Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Pokemon Champion

(I'm on my way)

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Give me just one chance

And the future will decide if there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Seadra is a Harsh Lander

All of them went to see where that attack came from. That Bubble Beam emerged from the woods and they ran inside to try and find the pokemon that launched it. They came across a river and saw that there was something inside it.

"What is that?" Davis said.

"Oh wow! It's a Seadra." Misty said as she seemed to have already fallen in love with it.

"Seadra?" Kari questioned and brought out her pokedex.

"Seadra, the Dragon pokemon and the evolve form of Horsea. The fins on Seadra's back are poisonous and can generate whirlpools to drag down boats."

"But what's it doing here? Don't Seadra live in the ocean?" Ash questioned.

"Maybe for whatever reason it swam up the river?" Kari theorized, but wasn't sure.

"Who cares? My Horsea would love to have its evolve form to play with it." Misty said. "I've just got to try and catch it."

"Back off. That Seadra is mine." Davis said.

"What made you decide to catch it?" Imperialdramon said.

"I could feel the power of its Bubble Beam and the fact that it was able to hit me from here to where we were, I've just got to have it." Davis said.

"No way. I'm catching it." Misty said. Both of them wanted it and raced out to see who would get it first.

"Do?" Seadra looked over and saw both of them stepped forward.

"Seadra, you're mine!" Both of them said. Seadramon took a deep breath in and shot out a tornado and blew them both back and had them hit the ground.

"Seadra just used Twister." Kari stated. What surprised everyone is that Seadra jumped right out of the water and landed on its tail fin.

"What?! I didn't think Seadra could move out of water." Davis said.

"They can't." Misty said and she was right because Seadra fell down as soon as it landed. It squirmed around as it tried to move. Davis got up and ran over to it.

"Here. Let me help you." Davis said as he tried to help Seadra get back up, but he saw something on Seadra's back between the fins. It looked like some kind of spiral scratch. "What's that spiral mark on your back?" Seadra banged its head against Davis and squirmed out of his grasp and back into the water.

"Dodo do do dododo."

"What's it saying?" Davis asked.

"Seadra wants us to leave it alone." Imperialdramon said. "He's doing some training while trying to figure out how it can move on land."

"Why is it trying to move on land?" Davis said. He watched as Seadra tried to stand on land again, but it fell back down. All it took was for Davis to look in Seadra's eyes for him to see how determined Seadra was to do this. Seadra tried to move, but it was helped up by Davis. "I don't know why you're doing this, but I can see you're dead set on this. Let me help you."

"Why do you want to help it?" Misty said.

"I like a pokemon that has strong determination." Davis said. "I can see that Seadra wants to do this and I want to help it out.

"That's just like you." Kari admired as Davis got to work on helping Seadra.

"We're going to need to do something with your balance first." Davis said. "If you can't keep your balance, that's going to make it difficult to move around." Davis helped Seadra stand on its tail and they tried to get them to work on balance. While they were working, a couple Geodudes were watching them.

"Geodude."

"Geo." Both of them left and went into a different part of the woods. There they met up with a Rhydon. "Geodude. Geo Geodude." They Geodudes were trying to tell Rhydon about the Seadra is doing.

"Rhy!"

…

A Couple Hours Later

Davis has been working with Seadra for a couple hours. Seadra was starting to struggle, but Seadra was able to get it and stand up right.

"Alright!" Davis cheered. "You got it. You're able to stand on land." Seadra thought it would be trouble, but it was so happy that it could stand.

"That's great, but Seadra still needs to move." Angewomon said.

"Angewomon has a point." Ash said. "If Seadra can't move, it's just waiting for it to be attacked."

"Good point. Seadra, try to move." Davis said. Seadra tried its strength and made a little hop, but it lost its balance and fell over.

"Oh man. This isn't going to be easy." Imperialdramon said. "It's like trying to move with just one leg." Seadra wasn't giving up as it tried to get back up. Seadra tossed itself back and was able to stand up right. "At least Seadra is able to get up right."

"That's the spirit, Seadra. Don't give up and you're bound to achieve." Ash said. Things were going well until Seadra sensed trouble and jumped back in the water.

"What's the matter?" Davis asked.

"Rhy!" All of them heard some sort of cry, but none of them knew what it was. Then, they saw the ground burst open and the Rhydon with the two Geodudes.

"It's a Rhyhorn." Misty said.

"Rhyhorn? That evolves into Rhyperior." Davis said as he took out his pokedex.

"Rhydon, the Drill pokemon and the evolve form of Rhyhorn. Rhydon's horn can spin like a drill and its body allows it to withstand heat even from lava."

Davis took a look over at Rhydon and saw something about the horn. In an instant, he knew where he saw that horn before.

"Wait a minute. Rhydon's horn matches that mark on Seadra's back." Davis said. Davis looked over and saw Seadra was glaring at Rhydon. "I think I'm starting to get what's going on. Seadra was stuck in the river while Rhydon was battling it and lost."

"So Seadra wants to regain its pride as a water type since Rhydon is a rock type." Imperialdramon said. Rhydon asked the Geodudes to move back. It held up its arm and dared Seadra to another battle and Seadra accepted.

"What do we do?" Kari said.

"Nothing. This is Seadra's battle and we need to let it do this." Davis said as the two were about to battle. Rhydon shoved its fist into the ground and blue stones rose out.

"It's using Stone Edge." Misty said. Seadra dived in the water and was able to move faster in there to avoid the rocks. Seadra rose up and formed a sphere of water and shot it out. Rhydon shined for a moment and glowed blue with it withstanding the attack.

"Awesome. Seadra used Water Pulse and that was super effective." Davis said.

"Maybe so, but Rhydon used Harden and raised its defensive power." Misty said. Rhydon and Seadra formed lights in their mouths and shot out beams of light as the two collided together.

"Amazing. Both of them are able to use Flash Cannon." Ash said. Rhydon wasn't done yet. Rhydon formed rocks of energy and tossed them around Seadra and had it trapped.

"It just used Rock Tomb. Seadra's trapped." Kari said. Rhydon's horn started spinning and Davis saw the attack that was coming.

"It's about to use Horn Drill. Seadra, you've got to get out of there." Davis said. Rhydon ran right in with its horn out. Seadra did what it was told and jumped right out as Rhydon smashed through the rocks, but it didn't look like Seadra was going to land in the water.

"Seadra isn't going to make it." Misty said.

"Seadra!" Davis shouted. That call gave Seadra the power it needed to stick the landing and jumped around on land. "Seadra's doing it! It's moving on land." Seadra continued the battle as it shot out Bubble Beam and blasted Rhydon. Rhydon turned around and fired Flash Cannon, but Seadra moved out of the way. Seadra powerd up its own Flash Cannon and blasted Rhyhorn and knocked it down. Everyone was amazed with Seadra's strength. Even Rhyhorn was impressed. That is why Rhyhorn got up and forfeit the battle with it walking away.

"Alright, Seadra won." Kari said.

"Look at you, Seadra. You can move on land." Davis said.

"Dodo!" Seadra was so happy that it bounced around.

"That is amazing. Okay, Seadra, time to go." Misty said as she pulled out a pokeball. "My Horsea would love to have someone like you around." She was ready to catch it, but Seadra shook his head and refused. "What's the matter?" Seadra hopped on over and leaped into Davis' arms.

"Sorry, Misty. Looks like Seadra wants to stick with me." Davis said.

"No fair." Misty whined. Davis took out a pokeball and pressed it against Seadra as it went inside and Davis caught it with no problems. "Yeah! I caught Seadra!" With Seadra now caught, they all get back to the road and ready to part ways again.

"It was great to see you again, Misty." Ash said.

"It was great to see all of you. So are you guys off to the next gym?" Misty said.

"Where is the next gym?" Davis said.

"In Vermillion City." Ash said.

"Then Vermillion City it is." Kari said.

"Bye, Misty." Davis said as they all headed out and waved.

"Bye. Davis you better take good care of that Seadra or else." Misty said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Davis said as they continued on.

With saying good bye to an old friend, Davis says hello to new one with Seadra. Our heroes can now continue their journey to Vermillion City for their next gym battle with their new friend….as the journey continues.

To Be Continued….


	14. Hit Me Some Lee

AN: Sorry about the last chapter. I completely forgot I did the same with Golduck.

After obtaining the Cascade Badge from Misty and Davis catching Seadra, our heroes continue on their journey. Their next stop is Vermillion City for Ash's and Davis' third badge. Right now they're passing through a rock passage, but they spotted something.

"What's that?" Davis asked as they saw a pokemon against the rock wall.

"It looks like a Hitmonlee." Ash said and Davis took out his pokedex.

"Hitmonlee, the Kicking pokemon and the evolve form of Tyrogue. Hitmonlee are able to stretch out their legs that it can deal devastating kicks."

"But what is a Hitmonlee doing here?" Imperialdramon said.

"Take a look at it." Kari said. They saw scratches all over Hitmonlee and he was holding his stomach. "Hitmonlee looks like it's in bad shape. Maybe we should help it out."

"Good idea." Davis said as they took a few steps closer to, but they heard some sort of rumbling sound.

"Look out!" Angewomon said as they looked up and saw a bunch of rocks were rolling down and heading their way. What have they gotten into now?

A kid from another world with a brand new one to see

Don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me

There's so much to learn and battles to be won

I've advance so far and still there's always more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way

Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Pokemon Champion

(I'm on my way)

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Give me just one chance

And the future will decide if there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Hit Me Some Lee

The rocks were coming down there way, but strands of thread came out and caught the rocks.

"Are you people alright?" Davis and the others turned around and were met with two surprise guests.

"Ken! Wormmon!" Davis said.

"We knew it was you guys. Good thing we stepped in when we did." Wormmon said.

"It's great to see you guys again." Ken said.

"I can't believe you two are here." Kari said.

"Hang on. What about Hitmonlee?" Ash said as they all turned to look back at Hitmonlee. They saw Hitmonlee was on his feet and a few of the rocks that rolled down were smashed to pebbles.

"That Hitmonlee wasn't in any trouble or anything. It was actually doing its own training." Ken said. "Look up there." They looked to where the rocks came down and saw a Hitmochan and Hitmotop.

"A Hitmochan and Hitmotop." Ash said.

"They pushed the rocks down to help Hitmonlee with the training." Ken said. "All those scratches Hitmonlee have is from all the training it did."

"Talk about severe training. Hitmonlee, are you alright?" Davis said as he walked over to Hitmonlee.

"Lee!" Hitmonlee launched a kick, but Davis was able to avoid it.

"What was that for? I was just checking what you were alright." Davis said.

"Davis, you better come with me." Ken said. "Let's leave them alone. Wormmon and I have a camp nearby. Trust me when I tell you that you want to leave them alone."

"Davis, let's listen to Ken." Kari suggested. Davis didn't want to, but it looked like he was outvoted and left with them.

…..

Ken's Camp

Ken led them back to his camp. Once there, they were catching up with Ken and Wormmon since they last time they've heard from them. Ash pulled out his pokedex to learn more about Wormmon.

"Wormmon, the Larva pokemon. Although Wormmon might come out as gentle and a bit cowardly, they hold potential that can be reached in the future."

"I resent that. I'm not cowardly." Wormmon said.

"So what have you been up to, Ken? Ross told us you're going for the Kanto League." Davis said.

"That's true. I've already obtained a couple badges." Ken said.

"That's great, but let's stay focus on Hitmonlee." Imperialdramon said. "Why was that Hitmonlee doing training like that?"

"I'll show you." Ken said. He took them to a different part of the woods and saw a whole bunch of large yellow pokemon around trees.

"Look at all the Glvantula." Ash said and Davis took out his pokedex to see what they were.

"Galvantula, the EleSpider pokemon and the evolve form of Joltik. Galvantula produce webs with an electric charge to make it easy to catch their prey."

"It started a couple days ago." Ken said. "Those Galvantula drove some pokemon out of their homes and took over this part of the forest. Look at the one up in that tree." Ken pointed to the top of one and they all spotted a Galvantula that was slightly bigger than the rest with a few scars.

"Is that one the leader?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Ken said. "That one forced all the pokemon out. Hitmonlee was the only one brave enough to face it, but it didn't go well. Especially since the other Galvantula gained up on him."

"Ken and I wanted to leave, but it wouldn't feel right to leave things like this." Wormmon said.

"You made the right choice. We can't let the Galvantula do this." Ash said.

"So Hitmonlee is training so he can battle the leader of the Galvantula and force them to leave." Kari said as she tried to have it right.

"But Hitmonlee could seriously hurt himself if he continues to train like this." Angewomon said. "There's got to be something we can do." Davis thought about that. He admired that Hitmonlee is doing this for so many other pokemon and he wanted to help. Davis got up and ran off.

"Davis, where are you going?" Ken said.

"To find that Hitmonlee. If he's going to battle that Galvantula, we've got to help Hitmonlee out." Davis said and headed off.

"Typical that he would want to do something like that." Angewomon said and all of them went after him.

…

Hitmonlee

Hitmonlee continued his training with Hitmontop and Hitmochan. Hitmochan threw punch after punch, but Hitmonlee was able to avoid all of it. Hitmontop spun around to try and hit him, but Hitmonlee jumped over the attack.

"Hitmonlee!" The three of them heard a voice and saw Davis and his friends. "Hitmonlee, my name is Davis. My friend told us what's been going on between you and the Galvantula. If you want, we might be able to help you with your training that doesn't seem life threating."

"Chan!"

"Hitmontop." Hitmochan and Hitmontop were trying to convince Hitmonlee to accept that offer.

"Lee. Hitmonlee."

"Hitmonlee agrees. If it means he can beat Galvantula, he'll take it." Imperialdramon said.

"If we're going to do this, we need to have a better understanding of your opponent." Ken said. "Galvantula are electric and bug types. That means fighting type moves are hardly going to have much of an effect."

"But they can still do some damage." Davis said. "Type disadvantage or advantage shouldn't mean much if you're that determined to battle."

"So how are we suppose to do this?" Kari asked.

"I know. Wormmon is a bug type and Pikachu is an electric type." Ash said. "If the two of them attack Hitmonlee together it should be similar to battling a Galvantula."

"I'm not sure it works like that, but we got nothing else to lose." Ken said. Wormmon and Pikachu got into position as they were both ready to face against Hitmonlee. "Wormmon use Poison Sting."

"Pikachhu use Thunderbolt." Ash said. Wormmon shot out purple needles and Pikachu unleashed the electric blast. Hitmonlee jumped up and was able to avoid the attack. Hitmonlee came down with its leg blue and kicked Wormmon.

"That hurt." Wormmon complained. Hitmonlee faced Pikachu and kicked him a couple times.

"That Hitmonlee knows Mega Kick and Double Kic. Fitting for a kicking pokemon." Ken said. Hitmonlee jumped up with one of his legs glowing white. Ken knew what attack that was. "Wormmon use String Shot. Wrap it around Hitmonlee's leg." Ken said. Wormmon shot a thread from its mouth and wrapped it around Hitmonlee's leg and slammed him to the ground. Hitmonlee grabbed its leg and rolled in pain.

"What's wrong?" Davis said.

"That move was High Jump Kick." Ken said. "When it misses, the damage is severe. You need to keep that in mind when you use that move. When you use it, use it wisely."

"Okay, we're getting there. Let me try something else." Davis said as he stepped forward. "Hitmonlee, attack me with all you've got."

"Lee?"

"What are you talking about? Davis that's crazy." Kari said.

"Come on. If you can't knock me down. You won't be able to beat Galvantula." Davis said. Hitmonlee wasn't going to let that happen. Hitmonlee jumped and kicked Davis, but Davis crossed his arms and tried to stay firm. "You can do better than that." Hittmonlee kept attacking and attacking, but Davis wouldn't go down.

"I don't get it. How is this suppose to help?" Ken said.

"It helps a lot. It shows what Hitmonlee needs to do and helps Davis bond well with Hitmonlee." Ash said. "I've done it numerous times. If Hitmonlee keeps training like this, Galvantula is going down." Hitmonlee kept training hard with the help of Davis and all the others. The sun was starting to set and Hitmonlee kept going against Davis with Davis having some bruises.

"Come on, Hitmonlee. Give it your all." Davis said.

"Hitmonlee!" Hitmonlee gave it one powerful kick and it was able to knock Davis off his feet.

"There you go!" Davis said. Hitmonlee collapsed from exhaustion as both of them were breathing hard. "You're a hard worker, Hitmonlee. No way you can lose to Galvantula."

"What about the rest of those Galvantula?" Ken said. "They're going to gang up on him."

"You can leave them to us while Hitmonlee focuses on the leader." Davis said. Tomorrow, Hitmonlee is going to get rid of the Galvantula.

…

The Next Day

The Galvantula were alerted of Hitmonlee's and everyone else's arrival as they saw all of them coming their way. Hitmonlee was all set and ready to take on the leader of the Galvantula.

"Yo, your majesty on the wooden throne. Hitmonlee wants to battle you." Davis said.

"Hitmonlee." The leader knew they were talking to it. So the Galvantula crawled down and was ready to battle it.

"Remember what we told you. You got this." Davis said as both pokemon stepped forward. Galvantula was the first to attack as it used Electro Ball, but Hitmonlee jumped over it and went directly towards Galvantula. Hitmonlee used Mega Kick. Galvantula fired a Signal Beam, but Hitmonlee was able to block it. One of the other Galvantula tried Electroweb, but a blast of fire stopped it. The other Galvantula saw Davis with Charmander out.

"You other Galvantula aren't getting in the way." Ash said.

"Charmander use Ember on the other Galvantula." Davis said.

"Charmander!" Charmander shot out sparks of flames and scared the Galvantula back.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash said and Pikachu banged his tail against some of the Galvantula.

"Angewomon, Attract." Kari said. Angewomon shot out hearts and some of the Galvantula got affected with hearts in their eyes.

"Hitmonchan!"

"Hitmontop!" Even Hitmonchan and Hitmontop were battling hard. The leader of the Galvantula focused on Hitmonlee as it used Discharge, but Hitmonlee jumped from tree to tree and got over Galvantula. Hitmonlee used High Jump Kick and squashed Galvantula. Davis and the others continued to keep the other Galvantula away.

"Charmander, Ember again." Davis said, but Charmander shot out a spiral of flames and kept the Galvantula back. "What was that?"

"Fire Spin." Ken said.

"That's awesome, Charmander. You learned how to use Fire Spin." Davis said. They fought hard and all the Galvantula were beaten and forced to leave.

"Hopefully that will teach the Galvantula not to invade." Kari said.

"Hitmonlee, you did it. You drove them away. I feel better knowing there are pokemon like you and your buddies protecting it." Davis said.

"Hitmonchan!"

"Top!" Hitmonlee's buddies agreed, but Hitmonlee had his mind on something else. Eventually, they made it out of the words and were parting ways with Ken.

"It was great to see you, Ken." Ash said.

"It was great seeing you all too." Ken said. "I hope to see you guys again at the Kanto League."

"You got it." Davis said as he held out his hand. Ken took and shook it to signify their agreement. After parting ways with Ken, Davis and the others got back on the road, but Imperialdramon looked back and saw something.

"Hey. We're being followed again." Imperialdramon said. They all looked back and saw Hitmonlee was following them.

"Hitmonlee."

"Hitmonlee?" Ash questioned.

"What's he doing?" Kari asked.

"I don't think I need a translator to know that. You want to come with me, don't you?" Davis said. Hitmonlee nodded his head to confirm that. Davis took out a pokeball. "Of course you can come along." Davis tossed the pokeball and Hitmonlee went inside and was caught. "Yeah! I got Hitmonlee!"

Thanks to help from our heroes, this forest is saved from the Galvantula. With also gaining Hitmonlee's respect, Davis was able to catch it. With one more member of the family joining them, our heroes continue on to Vermillion City.

To Be Continued…


	15. Shyer to Fighter

While on route to Vermillion City, our heroes have encounter a young lady.

"When two trainers' eyes meet, a battle is sure to come." The woman said. She had dark red hair in a ponytail with a pink blouse and white pants. "My name is Delilah. You with the goggles. You up for a battle?"

"Always. This is the perfect chance to try out my new pokemon." Davis said as he brought out one of his pokemon. "Hitmonlee, let's do this!"

"Hitmonlee!"

"This is weird. Usually a battle is worked in after we meet someone." Kari said. "No one has really come out of nowhere and just declared a battle."

"So? It's always great to see a battle." Ash said.

"Now for my pokemon. Florges!" Delilah said with her bringing out her pokemon and this Florges had blue flowers.

"Florges!" A battle is about to start, but who is this Deliah and what does she want.

A kid from another world with a brand new one to see

Don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me

There's so much to learn and battles to be won

I've advance so far and still there's always more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way

Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Pokemon Champion

(I'm on my way)

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Give me just one chance

And the future will decide if there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Shyer to Fighter

The battle between Davis and Delilah was about to start. Since Davis never saw a Florges before, he brought out his pokedex to find out more about it.

"Florges, the Garden pokemon and the final evolve form of Flabébé. Florges is able to gather energy that is emitted by flowering plants."

"It says here that Florges is a fairy type. I've never even heard of that type." Davis said. "Well, it's still a battle. Let's do this, Hitmonlee. Use Double Kick!"

"Hitmonlee!" Hitmonlee charged at Florges and kicked it twice. Florges was kicked back, but didn't seem bothered by it.

"Sorry, but fairy types aren't affected much by fighting type moves." Delillah said. "However, fairy types are strong against fighting types. Florges use Moonblast." Florges gathered the light of the moon into a pink orb and blasted Hitmonlee with it and knocked him off his feet.

"Hitmonlee! Are you hurt?" Davis said, but Hitmonlee was able to get back up.

"Energy Ball!" Florges formed a green ball of energy, but Hitmonlee jumped to the side and was able to avoid the attack.

"Hitmonlee use Mega Kick." Davis said. Hitmonlee's foot glowed blue and was able to damage Florges with it. Hitmonlee was charging at Florges to attack again.

"Grass Knot." Florges' eyes glowed green and tied to blades of grass and caused Hitmonlee to trip. "Let's finish this with Psychic." Florges' eyes changed to blue and lifted Hitmonlee with her mind. She sent Hitmonlee flying and had him crashed into Davis with it looking like both of them knocked out. "Looks like I win."

"Are you alright?" Kari asked as she and Ash helped them up.

"I think so. What about you, Hitmonlee?" Davis said.

"Hitmonlee." The only thing that looked damage was Hitmonlee's pride.

"Man. I never knew fairy types were so strong." Davis said.

"That's my Florges for you." Delilah said. "I could tell your Hitmonlee is a strong pokemon. If you don't mind, I like the three of you to come with me."

"For what?" Davis said. Delilah led the way to a building that looked like a school.

"You see I'm a kindergarten teacher and all my students love pokemon." Delilah said. "They're always asking me about them. So I thought a few trainers could come in and show them some of their pokemon and how well taken care of they are."

"You could have just asked us." Ash said.

"We would have been happy to come in and show them." Kari said.

"I know, but I thought they would love it if they saw some really strong pokemon." Delilah said.

"So that's why you wanted a battle. You were testing Davis." Imperialdramon said.

"Right." Delilah said. They went through the main gate and you could tell this school was one for children. "Children I brought some trainers with their pokemon today." She called out and that caused all the children to come running out. All the boys were in blue and all the girls were in pink. They gathered around Davis and the others to see their pokemon.

"A Pikachu!" One of the kids grabbed Pikachu by the tail and pulled him down. All the children were trying to touch Pikachu and it was making Pikachu uncomfortable. Ash could see where this was going.

"Pikachu, don't do it!" Ash said as he got Pikachu away from the children, but he ended up getting zapped.

"That must hurt." Kari said.

"I think we better show these kids the others before they tear Pikachu apart." Angewomon suggested.

"Everyone out!" All three of them said as they let out all of their pokemon. All the kids were thrilled by them and wanted to know all they could about them while some of the pokemon were playing with the kids.

"You see Talonflame is a flying AND fire type. That means it can use some fire type moves." Ash said.

"You can pet Druddigon if you like. His ability might be rough skin, but he can make it gentle." Kari said with all the children petting Druddigon.

"My Seadra is special since it can move on land." Davis said as Seadramon moved around. "Hitmonlee, come over and show the kids what you got." Hitmonlee didn't seem interested as he walked off. "I guess he's still moping over the battle." Hitmonlee leaned against a wall, but he saw one of the kids was hiding. Hitmonlee looked over and saw it was a young boy.

"Hitmonlee." Hitmonlee called Davis over and showed him the kid was hiding.

"Hi there." Davis said. The boy looked at him, but when he saw Hitmonlee, he hid away again. "What's the matter with him?"

"That's Dillon." Delilah said as she came over. "He's a little shy when it comes to pokemon. He even gets uncomfortable around Florges."

"There's no reason to be shy, Dillon." Davis said. "Hitmonlee and the others are real nice. They're not going to scare you or anything."

"I know, but I can't help it." Dillon said. Davis felt bad for the kid. He just needed to get Dillon to see pokemon are gentle creatures when they want to be. Meanwhile, outside the school was Team Rocket and they were up to no good.

"So the twerps are playing babysitter at a school." Jessie said.

"And how nice that they let out all their pokemon for us to steal." James said.

"The least we need to get is Pikachu and that Florges." Meowth said. "Since the twerps have extended their childishness, let's give them something little kids love."

"Come on." Davis said as he held Dillon's hand and guided him to the pokemon. "I'll show you that there's nothing to be scared of."

"How about we start with something small." Kari suggested. "How about we start with Vulpix or Charmander."

"Vul!"

"Charmander."

"Good idea. Let's work our way up." Davis said as he escorted Dillon over to the two of them. "Go on. We're all right here." Dillon tried as he slowly reached out for Charmander.

"Noivern!" Noivern wanted part of it, but his interruption scared Dillon and he hid behind Davis.

"Noivern." Davis scolded.

"That wasn't very nice." Ash said. Noivern felt bad and tried to apologize. Then, they all heard a truck horn and saw one drove up to them. The back of the truck opened up and showed Team Rocket dressed as clowns with Jessie juggling and Meowth on a unicycle.

"What is this?" Delilah asked.

"Hello all you adorable children." Jessie said.

"Are you all ready for one heck of a show?" Meowth said.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Delilah asked.

"Oh we're just your average traveling performers." Jessie said. "We would like to invite all the lovely children to come and watch our show." All the children cheered as they got on and those two acted just like clowns would. While they were all distracted, James climbed out from the driver's seat with two metal boxes. He tossed them and two glass cases came out and trapped Florges and Pikachu.

"Pika!"

"Florges?"

"Pikachu! Florges!" Ash said and got everyone's attention. This was the moment they pulled off their disguises.

"Prepare for trouble. All jokes are out."

"Make it double. Turn those screams into playful shouts"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare for a non-childish fight."

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Team Rocket. You've got to be kidding." Davis said.

"I just said that all the jokes are out." Jessie said.

"And so are we as we take these two." James said as he placed Pikachu and Florges on the truck.

"Everybody out." Jessie said as she tossed the juggle balls in the air and turned out to be smoke bombs that went off.

"Everyone get off." Kari said as they tried to help all the kids off, but Dillon tripped and got stuck on. The truck was closing up, but Hitmonlee saw Dillon was still on there. Hitmonlee went to try and save him.

"Hitmonlee!" Davis said as both of them got on before the truck revved up and took off with some smoke and dust. When it cleared away, the truck was gone.

"That Team Rocket makes me so mad." Ash said.

"All of us better get looking for the truck." Imperialdramon said as all the flying pokemon took off into the air.

"I don't see Dillon anywhere." Delilah said.

"I don't see Davis or Hitmonlee either." Kari said.

"Maybe they didn't get off." Ash said.

…

Team Rocket

"A job well done." Jessie said.

"And there's no sign of any of the twerps' flying pokemon." James said.

"Looks like we're finally going to win." Meowth said, yet was unaware that they had more than they bargained for. In the back of the truck, Dillon was so scared, but Davis and Hitmonlee was able to find him as he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dilllon are you hurt?" Davis said.

"No." Dillon said.

"That's good. We have to get Florges and Pikachu out of here. Hitmonlee use Mega Kick and break the glass." Davis said. "Pikachu help out with Iron Tail." Both of them attacked the glass, but it wouldn't break. "Dillon, we've got to help out."

"What can I do?" Dillon said.

"We'll tackle the glass and break them free." Davis said. "You've got to do it for Delilah. Florges is her partner and they both need help." Dillon could see Florges was just as scared and really needed help. That's when he put on a brave face.

"Okay." Dillon said. Both of them attacked and was able to break the glass.

"Now for Florges." Davis said and they were able to get Florges out as well. "Time to leave. Hitmonlee, High Jump Kick on the truck's door.

"Hitmonlee!"

"A winning we will go. A winning we will go. Hi ho to the golden road we go." Team Rocket sung with the belief they won, but they heard something and saw Davis jump out of the back with everyone. "A twerp! Oh no!" Team Rocket pulled over and got out to face them.

"Nice job everyone." Davis said. "Look at that." Dillon wasn't aware of it, but he saw Pikachu and Florges real close to him and this time he wasn't scared for they were being so gentle.

"Hitmonlee." Hitmonlee offered his hand for Dillon to stand and Dillon took it.

"Wow. You were right Davis. They're not so scary." Dillon said.

"Hold it right there." Jessie said.

"No one likes a stowaway." James said.

"Who do you think you are?" Meowth said.

"The guys who's taking back the pokemon you stole. How about you guys take that truck and drive off a cliff." Davis said.

"How rude. Gourgeist, front and center with Seed Bomb." Jessie.

"Inkay, Psybeam!" Jame said. They both let out their pokemon and they both attacked, but all of them were able to avoid it.

"Hitmonlee, Double Kick on that squid. Pikachu, Iron tail on that rotten pumpkin." Davis said. Hitmonlee and Pikachu used their attacks and hit the both of them.

"Gourgeist use Shadow Ball." Jessie said. Gougeist unleashed the attack, but Hitmonlee deflected it. "No fair!"

"I've had enough. Give them an old fashion Thunderbolt, Pikachu." Davis said. Pikachu zapped all of them and sent them all flying.

"Things were going so well." Jessie said.

"It's times like this I wish I stayed in school." James said.

"Stay in school kids if you don't want to end up saying this." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again!"

…

The School

Davis and Dillon were able to return to the school and everyone was glad they were safe. With everything worked out, Davis and the others were about to get back on the road.

"Thank you for all the help." Delilah said.

"Our pleasure." Ash said.

"Seeing this reminded me why I want to be a kindergarten teacher." Kari said.

"Dillon, you're not going to be scared of pokemon anymore, are you?" Davis asked.

"No. I want to be a trainer and make them all my friends." Dillon said.

"That's what I like to hear. Time we get going." Davis said. They headed out as they bid the kids farewell.

Having to help Dillon get over his shyness of pokemon, our heroes remembered that there's nothing to be afraid of when it comes to pokemon. Now, they set out once again to Vermillon City where we know there's nothing to be nervous about there.

To Be Continued….


	16. Davis and Ross: Seasonal Battle

Our heroes have stopped for a leisure break while on their way to Vermillion City. On a nice and sunny day like this, what else is there to do?

"Great as always, Davis." Kari said. "The people can say what they want, but at least I have a boyfriend that knows how to cook."

"Thanks, Kari." Davis said with a blush, but that quickly faded. "Wait, what do people say about me?"

"Great food, isn't it?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" While some of the pokemon were eating, others were playing with a ball as they passed it back and forth. Hawlucha passed it over to Vaporeon who passed it over to Imperialdramon.

"Here you go." Imperialdramon said as he passed hit the ball over to Charmader. Charmander tried to hit it, but tripped and ended up rolling downhill. "Oh no!" Him shouting that got everyone's attention and saw the problem.

"Charmander!" Davis shouted. Little did he know that this little mishap would put Davis in a big jam.

A kid from another world with a brand new one to see

Don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me

There's so much to learn and battles to be won

I've advance so far and still there's always more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way

Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Pokemon Champion

(I'm on my way)

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Give me just one chance

And the future will decide if there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Davis and Ross: Seasonal Battle

Down by a river, a Golduck was pushed to the ground for it was in the middle of a battle. The person who was battling it was Ross with Aquamon and a Sawsbuck.

"Nice work, Sawsbuck." Ross said as he pulled out his pokeball. "That Golduck is ours." He tossed the pokeball, but Charmander rolled down the hill and was shot in the air and blocked the path with it getting hit. "A Charmander?"

"Where did that come from?" Aquamon said. Golduck was able to recover and escaped into the water.

"Oh great." Ross complained. The three of them went over to Charmander as he rubbed his new bruise. "Where did you even come from?"

"Don't we know you?" Aquamon said.

"Charmander!" Ross looked behind him and saw Davis and all the others run down the hill and was able to find them.

"Davis? Guys?" Ross said as Charmander got up and right over to them.

"Charmander, I'm glad you're okay." Davis said.

"Ross! Surprising to see you here." Ash said.

"I thought that Charmander was yours." Aquamon said.

"Thanks to that Charmander, it ruined my chance to capture a Golduck." Ross said.

"We're sorry, but we didn't know you were here." Davis said. Sawsbuck walked up to them, but Ross held it back.

"It's alright, Sawsbuck." Ross said.

"That's a Sawsbuck?" Davis said as he pulled out his pokedex that showed all of Sawsbuck's forms.

"Sawsbuck, the Season pokemon and the evolve form of Deerling. Sawsbuck's appearance changes depending on the season."

"According to your pokedex, this is Sawsbuck's summer form." Kari said.

"So what are you guys doing out here?" Aquamon asked.

"We're on our way to the Vermillion Gym." Ash said. "We're going there to obtain our third badge."

"How many badges do you have?" Davis asked.

"Take a look." Ross said as he pulled out his badges and showed he had a total of five badges.

"Five badges! No way!" Davis said.

"Yes way." Ross said as he took out his pokeballs and brought Aquamon and Sawsbuck in their pokeballs. "Anyway, I better get going." He was about to walk away, but Davis had other plans.

"Hang on. Since we ruined your chance of catching a pokemon, let me make it up to you. How about a battle?" Davis said. Ross looked over at the pokemon and some seemed interesting.

"Are all those your pokemon?" Ross asked.

"They sure are." Davis said as he grouped his pokemon together.

"Fine. I'm interested to see what your other pokemon can do." Ross said. "How about we make this a three on three. The one with two wins will be the winner."

"Sounds good to me. Pidgeotto, I'll start with you." Davis said.

"Pidgeo!" Pidgeotto stated flapping her wings and went ahead with her ready for battle.

"Mismagius, let's go!" Ross said as he brought out his pokemon.

"Mismagius."

"Check it out. Ross has a Mismagius." Ash said.

"Careful, Davis. Mismagius is a ghost type." Imperialdramon warned.

"That means that Quick Attack won't do a thing, but we've got plenty of other attacks. Pidgeotto use Wing Attack." Davis said. Pidgeotto's wings lit up and flew in to attack.

"Counter that with Psywave." Ross said. Mismagius' eyes glowed blue and fires a multicolor blast of energy that pushed Pidgeotto back.

"Pidgeotto, stay strong. Give them your Gust." Davis said. Pidgeotto started flapping her wings and the wind she generated pushed Mismagisu back.

"Mismagius use Confuse Ray." Ross said.

"Mismagius!" Mismagius unleashed golden orbs of aura that floated around Pidgeotto. They expanded and created a flash. Pidgeotto started acting weird with its eyes a different color. She flew down and started banging her head against the ground.

"Pidgeotto, stop. You're hurting yourself." Davis said.

"Psybeam!" Ross said. Mismagius shot the beam from her eyes and blasted Pidgeotto and took her out. "One down."

"Pidgeotto return." Davis said as he got her back in her pokeball. "Don't be upset about it. We'll even the score."

"Ross knows what he's doing." Angewomon said.

"Yeah. Mismagius had complete control of the battle from the start." Kari said as Ross brought Mismagius back in its pokeball as well.

"Time for round two. Ariados, go!" Ross said and brought out his second pokemon.

"Ari!"

"So it's an Ariados this time. Seadra, do you want to give it a try?" Davis asked.

"Dodo!" Seadra said as it hopped right onto the battlefield.

"A Seadra? It's going to have a tough time moving without water. I'm almost tempted to hold back." Ross said.

"Don't hold back. Come at us with all you've got." Davis said. "Seadra just might surprise you."

"You asked for it. Ariados, Poison Sting." Ross said. Ariados shot out the purple needles from its mouth.

"Dodge it." Davis said and Seadra was able to dodge it with ease. A sign that Seadra's movement on land has made great progress.

"No way! How can it move like that?" Ross said.

"Told you. Seadra, Bubble Beam." Davis said and Seadra shot out the bubbles and blasted Ariados. "Let's give them a taste of your Water Pulse."

"No you don't. Scary Face." Ross said. Seadra was about to attack, but Ariados made a face that scared Seadra and stopped it from attacking. "Use Night Shade." Ariados shot out crimson rings from its eyes and blasted Seadra.

"Seadra, go into the water. Ariados won't be able to get you there.

"Ariados, use your String Shot to cover over the river. That way you can also have a stand to tell where Seadra is." Ross said. Ariados shot out threads that connected both sides of the river and Ariados stood on it to be on the lookout for Seadra.

"Now I have you. Seadra, Twister!" Davis said. Seadra created the twister under Ariados and shot it into the air. "Flash Cannon!" Seadramon emerged from the water and blasted Ariados in midair and knocked it down and knocked it out.

"Alright! It's tied one to one." Kari said as all the pokemon cheered.

"You did your best. Return." Ross said as he brought Ariados back to its pokeball and Seadra hopped over to Davis.

"Great job, Seadra." Davis said.

"I'll admit, that Seadra really surprised me. However, there's still one more battle to get through." Ross said.

"And I'm ready to win that one. Hitmonlee, show him what you've got." Davis said.

"Hitmonlee." Hitmonlee walked up and was ready.

"Sawsbuck, let's go!" Ross said and brought back his Sawsbuck.

"Sawsbuck!"

"Sawsbuck? Isn't that part normal type?" Kari said. "Why would he use a pokemon like that when he knew Davis would be using Hitmonlee?"

"What's he up to?" Ash said.

"Nothing really. I want to see if type match up really makes a difference if you have the disadvantage." Ross said. "Isn't that how you always battle, Davis and Ash?"

"Trying to copy us? I'm flattered, but I'm still winning." Davis said.

"Don't bet on it." Ross said. "Sawsbuck use Energy Ball."

"Dodge it." Davis said. Sawsbuck shot out a green orb, but Hitmonlee jumped over the attack.

"Sawsbuck use Jump Kick." Ross said. Sawsbuck jumped up and kicked Hitmonlee back to the ground. "Use Stomp!" Sawsbuck came down and stomped on Hitmonlee and had him pinned down.

"Get it off with Mega Kick." Davis said. Hitmonlee brought back his leg and kicked Sawsbuck off. "Use High Jump Kick!"

"Jump Kick again!" Ross said. Both of their pokemon jumped up and was able to kick the other. "Take Down!" Sawsbuck charged in with its antlers out and struck Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonlee use Double Kick." Davis said.

"Dodge it." Ross said. Hitmonlee swung his legs both times, but Sawsbuck was able to avoid both attacks.

"That Sawsbuck is fast." Davis said.

"We have to go for broke. Solar Beam." Ross said. Sawsbuck started to gather sunlight from its antlers and traveled it to its mouth.

"This is our chance High Jump Kick!" Davis said. Hitmonlee jumped up and landed it's attack right on Sawsbuck.

"Don't give up. You can do it!" Ross shouted for motivation and it worked for Sawsbuck fired the Solar Beam at close range and caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared, both of them were still standing, but only for a few seconds before they both collapsed.

"It's a draw." Ash said. Both of the pokemons' trainer ran over to them.

"Hitmonlee." Davis said as he helped it up.

"Are you okay, Sawsbuck?" Ross said. It looked like both of them were going to be fine. "Sorry to put you through that." He brought Sawsbuck back in his pokeball and got ready to take off. "Guess this match ends in a draw, but it will be different next time."

"Yeah because I'll win." Davis said.

"We'll see. So long." Ross said as he continued on his path.

"That was a great battle." Ash said.

"Yeah. You almost beat him." Imperialdramon said.

"Almost isn't good enough." Davis said. "I am going to beat him one of these days. I'm just going to need to get stronger."

"We'll all get stronger." Imperialdramon said and all of Davis' pokemon were in agreement.

And so…with the battle between Davis and Ross ending in a tie, Davis uses this as motivation for him to grow stronger. Maybe when they cross paths again, Davis will defeat Ross.

To Be Continued….


	17. Blazing Glory

"We made it!" Davis cheered.

Our heroes have finally arrived in Vermillion City. This is where Ash and Davis hope to obtain their third badge.

"You are as pumped as always." Kari said.

"What did you expect? We're in a town with a gym in it." Angewomon said. "They can't help themselves."

"Time to get that third badge." Ash said.

"So what is this gym like?" Davis said.

"Lt. Surge is the gym leader and his partner is a Raichu." Ash said. "He use to think you need to evolve your pokemon as soon as possible. I wonder if the guy has changed."

"Let's go find out." Davis said, but what they didn't know was that one of them was in for one of their toughest battles.

A kid from another world with a brand new one to see

Don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me

There's so much to learn and battles to be won

I've advance so far and still there's always more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way

Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Pokemon Champion

(I'm on my way)

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Give me just one chance

And the future will decide if there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Blazing Glory

The three of them arrived at the gym and both Ash and Davis were stoked for this battle.

"Alright. Time for my third badge." Davis said.

"No way. You went first last time. This time it's my turn." Ash said.

"No way. We're going in." Imperialdramon.

"Pikachu!" Both of them kept showing the other back and forth with the other trying to be the first to challenge the gym.

"I wonder if they'll ever grow up." Angewomon complained. All of them went inside while the boys were fighting who should go first. Upon entering, the lights came on. Across the field was Surge with his Raichu, Electabuzz, Electrode, Jolteon, and Eelektrik with all of them working out.

"Welcome to the Vermillon Gym." Surge said, but he got a good look and recognized Ash and Pikachu. "Hey! I remember you." All of them stopped what they were doing as they headed over.

"Hi Surge. It's been a long time." Ash said.

"I see you still haven't gotten your Pikachu to evolve." Surge said. "However, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Wow! You seemed to have changed." Ash said. "Last time I faced you, you were saying I should have Pikachu evolve soon."

"I've made a few changes since my battle with you." Surge said. "So let me guess, you're here for a gym battle."

"Not just him. I am too. My name is Davis and this is Imperialdramon."

"Nice to meet you." Imperialdramon said.

"This could be interesting. Alright, let me get a good at your pokemon." Surge said.

"Their pokemon. That doesn't seem fair. Then you'll know what pokemon they might use." Kari said.

"It is fair if I show you the pokemon I'll be using such as these five." Surge said as he gestured to the five electric types.

"That does seem fair." Davis said. "I really don't see a problem with that." Davis and Ash reached out for their pokeballs and let out all of their pokemon. Surge got a good look at all of them.

"Some very nice pokemon you've got here." Surge said until he spotted Charmander. "Almost."

"Is there a problem?" Davis asked.

"Your Charmander isn't a Charmeleon yet." Surge said.

"So?" Davis said.

"A pokemon that can evolve just by being raised should evolve soon. I may have changed my mind about pokemon that needs items to evolve, but not the ones that evolve through raising." Surge said. "There's no way you can beat me if you use Charmander."

"Say what?!" Davis said as he got angry.

"Charmander!" Charmander felt offended himself and the other pokemon had his back.

"What gives you the right to say that about Charmander?" Davis said. "I'll prove that you're wrong."

"Guess you'll have to learn the hard way. Raichu, let's teach this boy." Surge said.

"Ash, you've got to let me battle first. I can't let him say that about Charmander." Davis said.

"I understand. Show him what Charmander can do." Ash said. Both of them stepped onto the battlefield and Davis has an even stronger resolve to win this battle.

"The gym battle between Lt. Surge and Davis, the challenger, will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use three pokemon. The battle will be over when all three of one side's pokemon is unable to battle. Let the battle begin!"

"Electabuzz, I'll start with you." Surge said.

"Bae!" Electabuzz went on the battlefield and the sparks were coming off of it and was ready to battle.

"Imperialdra, I'm going to start with you in this battle." Davis said.

"I'm ready." Imperialdramon as he walked onto the battle and this battle was ready to start.

"Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said. Imperialdramon powered up the attack and launched, but Electazbuzz and Surge were completely calm. Electabuzz crossed its arms and blocked the attack. "No way! Electabuzz was able to block that?"

"Electabuzz use Thunder Punch." Surge said. Electabuzz build electricity in its fist and charged at Imperialdramon with giving him a strong right hook. "Electro Ball." Electabuzz formed an electric orb and tossed it.

"Dodge it." Davis said and Imperialdramon moved out of the way. "Give it a Focus Punch." Imperialdramon flew in at Electabuzz and hit it in the chest and pushed Electabuzz back.

"Nice hit, but this battle isn't over. Electabuzz use Thunder!"

"Bae!" Electabuzz unleashed a powerful blast of thunder and Imperialdramon got hit, but tried to resist it.

"This is nothing compared to Pikachu's power." Imperialdramon said and was able to push the attack away.

"Dragon Pulse!"

"Focus Blast!" Imperialdramon and Electabuzz shot out their attacks and they collided against each other and caused an explosion.

"Dragon Rush!" Davis said. Imperialdramon flew right through the smoke with him using that attack and smashed into Electabuzz with it being taken out.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle. Imperialdramon is the winner." The referee said.

"Great job." Davis said as Imperialdramon gave a thumbs-up.

"Not bad. I might actually have to start trying. Go, Electrode!" Surge said as his Electrode took his place.

"Electrode!" Kari brought out her pokedex.

"Electrode, the Ball pokemon and the evolve form of Voltorb. Electrode can draw electricity from the atmosphere and that power can aid it for it to explode."

"That thing can explode?!" Kari said as she got scared by that fact.

"Imperialdramon, you take a break." Davis said as Imperialdramon headed back over to him. "Hitmonlee, I choose you!"

"Hitmonlee!"

"A fighting type this time. This should be interesting." Surge said.

"Hitmonlee, Double Kick!" Davis said. Hitmonlee ran to Electrode.

"Stop it with Sonic Boom!" Surge said. Electrode spun around and shot out a sonic blast that hit Hitmonlee. "Now use Charge Beam."

"Dodge it." Davis said. Electrode shot out the electric beam, but Hitmonlee jumped to the side and dodge the attack. "High Jump Kick!" Hitmonlee jumped up and was coming down for him to attack.

"Gyro Ball!" Electrode rolled with rings of light around it and the two of them tried to push the other back.

"Use Mega Kick and kick it like a soccer ball." Davis said. Hitmonlee use his spare leg and kicked Electrode back.

"Not bad, but you're not going to win. Electrode use Sonic Boom." Surge said. Electrode spun around and shot out multiple shockwaves, but Hitmonlee was doing his best to avoid them. "Gyro Ball!" Electrode started rolling again, but it was its movements that gave Davis and idea.

"Jump and ride on Electrode." Davis said. Hitmonlee jumped up and used his legs to steer Electrode around so it couldn't attack. "Let's give Electrode a Double Kick it won't forget." Hitmonlee jumped in front and kicked Electrode twice and back.

"Got to go for broke. Electrode, Explode!" Surge said. Electrode's body glowed white and it detonated with the explosion covering the entire field.

"Hitmonlee!" Davis shouted in concern. Everyone was worried until the smoke started to clear away. Electrode was obviously taken out, but everyone wondered what happened to Hitmonlee. The smoke cleared away and Hitmonlee was still standing.

"No way!" Surge said. He didn't think anything could withstood that explosion.

"Electrode is unable to battle. Hitmonlee is the winner." The referee said.

"Way to hang in there." Davis said.

"Not bad, but now you'll have to face my best pokemon. Go, Raichu!" Surge said and his Raichu came on the field and both of them were ready to end this.

"Use Mega Kick!" Both of them said. Hitmonlee and Raichu jumped up and had their kicks crash into each other.

"Raichu use Thunder." Surge said.

"Raichu!" Raichu unleashed its powerful electric attack and blasted Hitmonlee as he was pushed back into the wall and was taken out.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle. Raichu is the winner." The referee said.

"Wow. That Raichu is powerful." Kari said.

"That Raichu even gave Pikachu a tough time. This won't be easy." Ash said.

"It's alright. Time to show him what you can do. Charmander, go!" Davis said.

"Charmander!"

"Okay, kid. Let's see if this Charmander of yours has what it takes." Surge said.

"Charmander use Fire Spin." Davis said. Charmander breathed out a spiral flame, but Raichu and Surge didn't flinch or anything.

"Mega Kick!" Surge said. Raichu lunged itself forward. Raichu was able to kick pass the flames and hit Charmander. "Raichu use Body Slam." Raichu jumped up and was coming down belly first.

"Charmander, dodge." Davis said and Charmander moved out of the way and barely escaped.

"Where are you going, little guy? Raichu use Thunder Punch." Surge said. Raichu build electricity in its paw and pounded Charmander and pushed him to the ground. Charmander took some heavy damage and was having trouble getting back up.

"Get up, Charmander. You can do it. Give them a taste of your Ember attack." Davis said. Charmander shot out the flints, but Raichu brushed them off.

"Your Charmander doesn't even know powerful fire type moves? I knew this Charmander didn't have what it takes." Surge said. "Thunder!" Raichu unleashed the thunder attack and blasted Charmander.

"Charmander!" Davis shouted. Charmander was sent flying, but Davis was able to catch him. Luckily, Charmander wasn't taken out yet as he tried to stay conscious. "That Raichu is too much for you. I'll keep you out so you can watch those jerks lose. Imperialdramon…."

"I'm on it." Imperialdramon said knowing what Davis was asking and went on the battlefield. 'I can do this. It would seem that Raichu isn't fast like Pikachu. I bet I can beat it with speed.'

"You made a smart decision. Have you realized how wrong you were and got Charmander to evolve sooner?" Surge asked. "Pokemon become even stronger and better when they evolve."

"I'll show you. Imperialdramon, Dragon Pulse!" Davis said.

"Counter that with Thunder Punch." Surge said. Imperialdramon unleashed the dragon blast, but Riacu build up power and punched the attack away. Raichu kept going with the attack and was able to hit Imperialdramon.

"Focus Punch." Davis said. Imperialdramon focused his power and was able to hit Raichu.

"Got you." Surge said.

"What does that mean?" Davis said.

"Take a look." Surge said. Imperialdramon dropped to one knee and had static electricity coming off him.

"I forgot. Raichu's ability is static." Imperialdramon said. "It's kind of hard to move now."

"That makes it easier for this. Raichu use Thunder." Surge said. Raichu unleashed the attack and all Imperialdramon could do was take it. Charmander watched the battle and couldn't sit by anymore.

"Charmander!" Raichu stopped the attack and Imperialdramon was listening. Charmander char. Charmander char char charmander."

"You're right." Imperialdramon said as he got up and walked over.

"What are you doing?" Davis asked.

"Davis, if we want to prove this guy wrong about Charmander, Charmander has to be the one to win." Imperialdramon said. Davis could see they had a point and he looked into Charmander's eyes and saw a burning passion in them.

"Charmander, you got it. Get in there and show them what you're made of." Davis said as Charmander went onto the field in Imperialdramon's place. However, Charmander still had great injuries and was breathing hard.

"You want me to put an end to this? You've got it." Surge said.

"Don't listen to him. Show him your real fire power." Davis said and that power was being released as Charmander glowed red and the flame on his tail grew. "What's going on?"

"Is that what I think it is?" Surge said.

"I think Charmander's using blaze." Ash said.

"What?" Kari said.

"Blaze is an ability some fire types have that raises their fire power." Surge said.

"That's just what we need. Charmander, Fire Spin!" Davis said. Charmander shot out the flames and they were more intense and Raichu got hit and was taking serious damage with it surrounded by fire.

"Raichu, break out of there with Thunder!" Surge said. Raichu unleashed the electric attack and broke through, but Charmander jumped into the air and avoided it.

"Charmander, Ember!" Davis said. Charmander unleashed an attack, but it wasn't Ember. It was a direct line of flames "Awesome. It looks Charmander just learned Flamethrower." Charmander's new Flamethrower struck Raichu and roasted it with Raichu falling to the ground.

"Raichu is unable to battle. Charmander is the winner. Victory goes to Davis, the challenger." The referee said.

"Yeah!" Davis said as he caught Charmander and held him tight with pride. "You were the best, Charmander." After the battle, the two competitors shook hands.

"Impressive battle and I'm sorry for what I said about your Charmander. I guess evolving really isn't everything." Surge said. "Here's proof that you won at the Vermillion Gym. The Thunder Badge."

"Thanks, Surge." Davis said. "Yes! The Thunder Badge is all mine!"

"Yeah/Char/Lee!"

"You were amazing. Especially Charmander." Kari said.

"Yeah and it's my turn." Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

Thanks to Charmander, Davis learned and showed that evolving isn't everything. That helped him earn his third badge. Now, Ash is up next and we'll soon see how he handles Surge's powerhouse of electric types.

To Be Continued….


	18. I Choose Chu

Davis succeeded in defeating Lt. Surge at the Vermillion Gym. He won his third badge and cleared the way for Ash to win his as well.

"The gym battle between Lt. Surge and Ash the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use three pokemon. The battle will be over when all three of one side's pokemon is unable to battle. Furthermore, only the challenger may substitute pokemon."

"Are you ready, kid? Things are going to be different than from when we battled before." Surge said.

"Pikachu and I have become a lot stronger since then." Ash said.

"Here's my first pokemon. Jolteon!" Surge said as he brought out his first pokemon.

"Jolteon!"

A kid from another world with a brand new one to see

Don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me

There's so much to learn and battles to be won

I've advance so far and still there's always more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way

Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Pokemon Champion

(I'm on my way)

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Give me just one chance

And the future will decide if there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero

Pokemon

(Ash's voice) I Choose Chu

"So Jolteon is his first pokemon." Ash acknowledge as he was ready to battle.

"I wonder how Ash is going to battle. Other than Pikachu, all his pokemon are at a disadvantage against electric types." Kari said.

"Noivern should be okay, but you do have a point." Angewomon said.

"Let's just sit back and watch how he does this." Davis said.

"Noivern, I choose you." Ash said and brought out Noivern.

"Noivern!"

"Let's win this. Noivern use Dragon Claw." Ash said. Noivern flew in with the energy claws, but Jolteon was able to avoid each of his attacks.

"Jolteon use Double Kick." Surge said. Jolteon jumped at Noivern and kicked him twice. "Use Thunder Fang." Jolteon formed fangs of electricity and bit Noivern's wing and he was being electrocuted.

"Blast it off with Boom Burst." Ash said. Noivern held out his wing and blasted Jolteon with a sonic blast and got it to let go.

"Jolteon use Shadow Ball." Surge said.

"Use Acrobatics." Ash said. Jolteon shot out a dark orb, but Noivern glowed blue and moved around the attack and tackled Jolteon.

"Jolteon use Double Kick." Surge said. Jolteon jumped up and kicked Noivern again. "Let's wrap this up. Giga Impact!" Jolteon jumped up and had energy spiral around it as it came down.

"Boom Burst!" Ash said. Noivern unleashed a sonic blast and the two attacks collide against each other. Both of them tried to push through the other attack. In the end, Jolteon was pushed back. "Dragon Claw, go!" Noivern flew up and struck Jolteon with the claw attack and had Jolteon hit the ground with it knocked out.

"Jolteon is unable to battle. Noivern is the winner." The referee said.

"Nice work." Ash said.

"Noivern!"

'Looks like our strategy is working. If I use some speed with my attacks, I can pull this off.' Ash thought.

"Not bad. Your pokemon have been raised well, but that won't be enough for you to beat me." Surge said. "Eelektrik, you're up!"

"Eelektrik!"

"What is that thing? Looks like it came out of a trench." Davis said as he pulled out his pokedex.

"Eeletrik, the EleFish pokemon and the evolve form of Tynamo. Eeletrik wrap its prey and use electricity to paralyze them."

"We'll wing this here and now. Noivern use Dragon Claw!" Ash said. Noivern flew with his claws out and ready to attack.

"Acid Spray." Surge said. Eeletrik shot out acid from its mouth and hit. Noivern also glowed blue for a few seconds.

"What was that?" Davis said.

"Acid Spray drops the opponent's special defense power greatly. Use Wild Charge." Surge said. Eeletrik covered itself in yellow electrical energy and tackled Noivern. Noivern got electrocuted and was pushed into the wall.

"Noivern is unable to battle. Eeletrik is the winner." The referee said.

"You did great, Noivern." Ash said as he got Noivern back in his pokeball. "Hawlucha, I choose you!"

"Hawlucha!"

"Hawlucha? It's part flying type." Surge said. "He must be aware of that, but he's still using it in a gym battle. Bold, but that won't help."

"Hawlucha use Karate Chop!" Ash said.

"Dodge it." Surge said. Hawlucha went to attack, but Eeletrik slithered away from all the attacks. "Take a bite out of them with Crunch." Eeletrik's teeth glowed white and was about to bite Hawlucha.

"Hawlucha, Karate Chop again." Ash said. Hawlucha turned around and struck Eeletrik before the attack could hit. "High Jump Kick." Hawlucha jumped up and was about to attack.

"Super Fang!" Surge said. Eeletrik's teeth grew longer and caught Hawlucha with them. "Throw it and shoot it with Acid Spray." Eeltrik tossed Hawlucha and shot out the acid and Hawlucha felt the burning sensation by it with his defense dropping. "Wild Charge!"

"Hawlucha use High Jump Kick again!" Ash said. Eeletrik was covered with electric energy and lunged forward. Hawlucha tried his kick again as he jumped and met the attack. The two crashing into each other caused an explosion. Both pokemon were flown out and both of them were taken out.

"Both Hawlucha and Eeletrik are unable to battle. This match ends in a draw." The referee said.

"Both of them were taken out?" Davis said as he didn't understand what happened.

"Doesn't Wild Charge cause recoil damage?" Kari asked.

"I think so." Angewomon said. "Hawlucha might have taken great amount of damage and his defense was lowered. However, Eeltrik took some damage as well and Wild Charge caused some damage to itself as well."

"So it all comes down to one last battle." Imperialdramon said.

"You did a great job at raising your pokemon." Surge said. "Let's see how your final pokemon does against this pokemon. Raichu!" His Raichu came on the field and was ready.

"Raichu!"

"I've been waiting for this. Pikachu, I already know who I'm using. Get in there and show them how strong we've become." Ash said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu ran out on the field and was ready for this battle as well.

"I thought you might do this. Let's see how much stronger you've become." Surge said.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Raichu use Thunder!" Both of them unleashed their attacks as the two of them clashed together, but they were even.

"Pikachu, confuse that Raichu with Quick Attack." Ash said. Pikachu used his great speed to run circles around Raichu and Raichu couldn't keep up.

"Impressive. That Pikachu is as fast as ever." Surge said.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Pikachu use Iron Tail." Ash said. Pikachu jumped up with his tail glowing and hit it against Raichu

"I don't remember that little Pikachu using that move. You really have come a long way." Surge said. "However, I have as well. Now use Mega Kick." Raichu used its tail to grab Pikachu and gave it a strong kick with Pikachu sliding against the ground.

"Stay strong, Pikachu. If we rely on speed, Raichu will have a hard time hitting us." Ash said.

"I'm not going to fall for the same trick. Thunder Punch." Surge said.

"Block it with Iron Tail." Ash said. Pikachu and Raichu used their attacks and the two of them clashed against each other.

"Amazing. That has got to be a powerful Pikachu. I can't imagine what it would be like if it evolved." Surge said.

"That's the thing, Pikachu doesn't need to or want to evolve." Ash said. "Pikachu and I grow stronger without evolving and nothing is going to change that."

"You better hope you're right about that. Grab that Pikachu." Surge said. Raichu used its tail and wrapped around Pikachu. "Get ready for a Body Slam." Raichu jumped up and Pikachu went up with it with Pikachu being hung right below.

"He's making sure Pikachu can't avoid it." Angewomon said. Raichu was coming down and Pikachu was about to get the full force of the attack.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt and aim it on the ground." Ash said. Pikachu unleashed his signature attack as it hit against the ground. Raichu pushed against Pikachu, but Pikachu was able to keep them from hitting the ground.

"No way! I never knew you could use Thunderbolt like that." Surge said.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail while Raichu was right there." Ash said. Pikachu brought back his tail and smashed it against Raichu and got free. "Electro Ball!" Pikachu powered up the electric ball and threw it. Raichu got hit by it and was taken down in the battle.

"Raichu is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner. Victory goes to Ash, the challenger." The referee said.

"We did it!" Ash cheered with Pikachu climbing right on him and joining in the celebration. Ash was being awarded his badge and Surge was impressed.

"You did great, kid. You're even better than when you first battled me." Surge said. "Here's your Thunder Badge."

"Thank you. Yeah! The Thunder Badge is all mine." Ash cheered.

"Pika/Vern/Lucha!"

Ash has won this third badge. Things are going well for our heroes Three badges down and only five to go and who knows where the journey is being lead to next.

….

The Pokemon Center

After Ash's battle, they head for the Pokemon Center. Once there, Ash gave Professor Oak to tell them what has happened.

"Check it out, Professor Oak. We've got three badges." Ash said as he and Davis showed them.

"That's great. I'm glad you called Ash because I have something I want to ask the three of you." Professor Oak said and that got their attention.

"What would that be?" Davis asked.

"Would you three like to take part in my Trainer Camp?" Professor Oak said.

To Be Continued…


	19. Day One: Meet the Campers

"Hurry!" Davis said as Ash, Kari, and himself were running through the woods. Up front was some sort of sign and that was where they were heading. Once they passed through, they all came to a stop and was breathing pretty hard.

"Made it. Just in time." Ash said.

"I'm glad you could make it." They all looked in front of them and were met with Professor Oak.

"Hi, Professor Oak." All of them said.

"Welcome to my Pokemon Trainer Camp." Professor Oak said as he gestured to the entire area with log cabins and everything a camp has.

A kid from another world with a brand new one to see

Don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me

There's so much to learn and battles to be won

I've advance so far and still there's always more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way

Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Pokemon Champion

(I'm on my way)

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Give me just one chance

And the future will decide if there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Day One: Meet the Campers

Upon request by Professor Oak, our heroes have signed up for his Pokemon Trainer Camp. Here, people that are already pokemon trainers can interact with other pokemon and learn to be better trainers.

"This place looks amazing." Kari said as Professor Oak showed them around where they saw other trainers around.

"I'm glad you like it. For the next few days, I would like trainers to come close with pokemon and that's what's going to happen." Professor Oak said. They weren't the only ones that have taken part in this camp.

"Have a nice day."

"Enjoy the camp." Team Rocket managed to sneak themselves in the camp, but disguised themselves as workers for the mess hall to earn some money.

"Let's go over the plan again." Jessie said.

"We earn some money by working here." James said.

"Once we're all good and see an opening, we take all the pokemon." Meowth said. A trumpet sound was being echoed through the area and that meant everything was about to start. Professor Oak stood on a little stage and everyone was watching him.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Trainer Camp." Professor Oak greeted. "Here is where trainers will learn to be better trainers and interact with all kinds of pokemon. I hope you all have a great time. First, I would like to introduce all of you to these boxes." All of them looked to see a couple assistants with boxes filled with pokeballs. "Inside each pokeball is a pokemon. All of you will choose one and that pokemon will be your partner until the end of camp."

"So we don't get to use our own pokemon?" Davis questioned.

"The point is to interact with all kinds of pokemon. To learn how to work with ones we don't have." Angewomon said.

"Now, all of you go and make a new friend." Professor Oak said. All of them went over and chose a pokeball. Davis went over and tried to figure out which one to take.

"Let's see….I think I'll take this one." Davis said as he reached down and grabbed one, but someone else grabbed the same one. This guy had silver hair with a white fedora, black jacket with grey shirt, and wore purple pants with a purple and white strap hanging off the right.

"Hey, do you want to let go? This one is mine." The guy said as he pulled, but Davis wouldn't let go.

"You let go. I had this guy first." Davis said as he pulled back, but this guy wouldn't let go either. Both of them were trying to take the pokeball and daggers were shooting out of both of their eyes.

"Davis, cut it out." Kari said. That got Davis' attention and allowed the other guy to swipe the ball they were fighting over. "There's no need to fight over it."

"Just grab another." Ash said as both of them had theirs.

"Fine." Davis said as he reached in the box and grabbed another pokeball. "So what's your name?"

"Tommy. Better watch yourself. A guy like you could get hurt around here." Tommy warned Davis and walked off with that and with Davis glaring eyes of anger at him.

"I really don't like that guy." Davis said.

"Forget about him. Let's see what pokemon we got." Imperialdramon said.

"Sure. Come on out!" Davis said as he released the pokemon that was inside and it was a Scyther.

"Scyther!"

"Cool. It's a Scyther." Davis said.

"Nice to meet you." Imperialdramon greeted, but Scyther held up its blades and was acting like it was scared. "Seems like someone is on the nervous side."

"You're kidding. Some pokemon have more reason to be afraid of it than the other way around." Davis said. Meanwhile, Tommy was going to see who he got.

"Okay, come out and let me see you." Tommy said and the pokemon he obtained was a Wartortle.

"Wartortle!"

"Awesome. I got a Wartortle. It's nice to meet you." Tommy greeted, but Wartortle shot water in his face. "Someone has an attitude problem." Davis saw that and snickered at Tommy's misfortune. Kari and Ash had their pokemon and were waiting to see who they had.

"Ready to see who is in there?" Angewomon said.

"Sure am. I choose you." Kari said and the pokemon she got was a female Sneasel.

"Sneasel."

"You're a Sneasel." Kari said as she took out her pokedex to learn more about it.

"Sneasel, the Sharp Claw pokemon. What might seem like claws are paws, but can extend them and uses them to climb trees and scare others."

"According to the pokedex, since the feather on its head is shorter, this one is a girl." Kari said.

"Come on out!" Ash said and the pokemon he got was a Venomoth.

"Venomoth!"

"Cool. We got a Venomoth. Nice to meet you." Ash said.

"Pika!" Venomoth flew right into Ash's face and some powder fell on Ash and made his body go numb that he fell over.

"That's some way to say hello." Ash said through the numb feeling.

"Once you meet the pokemon you chose, spend some time to get to know them." Professor Oak said. "We'll spend the rest of the day with nonstop battling in just a few hours. Now go and have fun." Everyone scattered out to understand their new pokemon.

"Okay, let's see what moves you can use." Davis said as he used his pokedex to learn more about Scyther. "You can use Air Cutter, Cut, Swords Dance, and X-Scissor. That's pretty impressive." He could see that Scyther was still acting shy. "Oh boy, this won't be easy."

"I feel sorry for that pokemon." He saw that Tommy taunted him as he was about to head out with his Wartortle.

"I bet Wartortle isn't so happy to have you around." Davis said.

"No. This guy loves me." Tommy said and ended up getting bitten on his leg with him screaming in pain as he tried to shake him off.

"I hope Davis is going to get along with that boy." Kari said as she was trying to get to know Sneasel better.

"It will be fine. It just looks like to me that Davis just found himself a new rival." Ash said with Venomoth resting on his head. However, Venomoth flapped its wings and more of its powder fell on him. "I'm going to need to stay by the nurse." Time passed with each trainer getting closer and closer with their new friend as the time for battle draws closer and closer. Davis took Scyther out to do a little training.

"Okay, we've got work to do Scyther. Imperialdramon, be his sparring partner?" Davis asked.

"Sure." Imperialdramon said as he got ready, but Scyther was still scared. "Problem."

"Scyther, you've got to stay calm." Davis said as he patted Scyther's head. "There's no reason to be nervous. I'm right here if you need me." Scyther began to calm down and tried to bring itself to battle. "Show me that Cut." Scyther's blades glowed and tried to attack Imperialdramon, but he was able to block it easily.

"You can do better." Imperialdramon said.

"You can beat him. Try using Air Cutter." Davis said. Scyther swung his blades around and shot out blue blades and hit Imperialdramon. That gave Scyther a confidence boost. While they were training, Tommy was watching.

"Well, I'm not going to let this guy show me up." Tommy said as he faced Wartortle and was glaring at Tommy. "You seem to like taking your problems out on me. So be it. Hit me with your Water Gun."

"Wartortle?" Wartortle thought that was a strange request.

"Don't be a wimp. Do it." Tommy said. That provoked Wartortle and attacked, but Tommy avoided it. "Come on. You can do better than that." Watortle kept trying and trying until it hit Tommy. "Not bad. Now come at me with Aqua Tail." Wartortle did just that as it had water surround its tail and kept trying to hit Tommy. They didn't know it, but Tommy and Davis are more alike than they think.

…

A Few Hours Later

Battle time came and everyone was battling against each other. Kari and Ash battled against each other with their new pokemon.

"Sneasel use Icy Wind." Kari said and Sneasel breathed out frosted air from her mouth.

"Use your wings to blow them back." Ash said. Venomoth flapped its wings and was able to keep the attack back. "Use Signal Beam."

"Sneasel use Ice Shard." Kari said. Venomoth sho out the pink and blue beam and Sneasel shot out a piece of ice and blocked the attack with sparkles flying around.

"Glad to see you're still keeping up your performances." Ash said.

"Can't get rusty." Kari said as the two of them continued their battle. Meanwhile, Davis and Tommy were getting ready to battle each other.

"I was hoping to battle you." Davis said.

"The feeling's the same." Tommy said as both of them were ready to battle. "Go, Wartortle!"

"Go, Scyther!" Davis said. Both of their pokemon came out and they were ready to battle. "You can do this. Scyther use Cut." Scyther was nervous, but it went on with the attack.

"Dodge it." Tommy said and Wartortle ducked down. Use Aqua Tail." Wartortle swung its tail and splashed Scyther with water. "Now use Ice Beam."

"Dodge it and use Swords Dance." Davis said. Wartortle shot the beam of ice, but Scyther flew up and had swords moved around it with an orange aura surrounding it as a showing that its power raised. "Use Air Slash!" Scyther swung its blades and shot out the attack with Wartortle getting hit. "X-Scissor!"

"Bite!" Tommy said. Scyther swung its blades and formed and X with Wartortle's teeth glowing. The two clashed against each other and pushed the other back. "Water Gun."

"Block it with your blades." Davis said. Scyther held up its blades and blocked the attack. "Air Cutter!" Scyther unleashed the attack again and hit Wartortle. This battle was drawing everyone's attention.

"Amazing. Both of them are in perfect sync with their pokemon." Kari said.

"This is great." Ash said.

"X-Scissor!" Davis said.

"Aqua Tail!" Tommy said. Both of them pokemon were going in for an attack. The two crashed against each other and both of them were pushed back. Nobody was moving until both Scyther and Wartortle dropped to the ground. The battle ended in a draw. Davis and Tommy ran over to them to make sure they were alright.

"I've got to say, Wartortle is pretty tough." Davis said.

"So that's Scyther." Tommy said. Davis got up and walked right over to Tommy with his hand out.

"I didn't get the chance to introduce myself. I'm Davis." Tommy got up and shook Davis' hand.

"Nice to meet you." Tommy said. Professor Oak watched everything and was proud of those two.

"I knew it was a great idea to ask them to come." Professor Oak said. "Dinnertime!" Everyone gathered in the cafeteria with Team Rocket serving the food. Davis and Tommy decided to eat together with Ash and Kari, but when it came to the last piece of meat, they were both fighting again.

"Hands off. I had it first." Davis said.

"No you didn't. I did." Tommy said. That's the great thing about camp. You make many new friends in many ways.

Camp has just started for our heroes and things are already getting exciting with Davis making a new friend. The first day has come and passed, but what will happen next. We'll just have to stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued….


	20. Day Two: Fishing for Mystery

Answering Professor Oak's, our heroes have taken part in his Pokemon Trainer Camp. This camp is where trainers can interact with many kinds of pokemon and learn to be better trainers. Upon arriving, Davis made a new friend and rival named Tommy. They've spent their time getting to know each other, but there's more excitement to come.

A kid from another world with a brand new one to see

Don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me

There's so much to learn and battles to be won

I've advance so far and still there's always more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way

Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Pokemon Champion

(I'm on my way)

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Give me just one chance

And the future will decide if there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero

Pokemon

(Davis' voice): Day Two: Fishing for Mystery

The sounds of all the pokemon in the woods woke up all the campers. Davis stepped out, but he didn't look like he wanted to be up.

"Those noises are worse than my alarm clock." Davis said.

"Someone isn't a morning person." Davis looked ahead and saw Tommy was already up and about with Kari and Ash coming out with them ready for the day.

"Oh. Hey, Tommy." Davis said.

"Morning." Ash said.

"Morning. Davis, compared to the rest of us, you need a cup of coffee or something." Tommy said.

"I got the next best thing." Kari said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. That gave Davis the jump start he needed.

"I guess that is better." Tommy said. "Anyway, you guys better get ready. I heard that our activity is going to be happening by the lake today."

"The lake?" Ash questioned.

"Let's get some breakfast and I'll explain more." Tommy said. "Professor Oak will probably explain it there as well." All the campers gathered in the cafeteria where Team Rocket was serving the food.

"Enjoy the food." Jessie said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get all the pokemon we can." James said.

"Not yet. We have to do it when no one is watching. Not to mention we need to work to gather all the money." Meowth said.

"Pipe down and get back to work." Jessie said. Davis and the others got their food and were enjoying it.

"This food is awesome." Imperialdramon said.

"Pika!"

"Don't you two know it's rude to talk with your mouths full?" Angewomon said.

"So, Tommy, are you going for gym battles or anything?" Ash asked.

"Actually yeah. I've gotten a few badges." Tommy said. "I take it the three of you are going for the same thing I am."

"I'm not. Gym battles are more made for Ash and Davis." Kari said.

"Yeah and we're going for the Kanto League." Davis said.

"Hate to break it to you, but I'll be winning." Tommy said.

"Say what?" Davis said and their rivalry was really sparking between them.

"Fill up your bellies." Professor Oak said as he gained everyone's attention. "We're going to have a lot of fun today once we get to the lake. Today we'll be fishing."

"Fishing?" Davis said.

"This should be interesting." Tommy said.

"Once we get to the lake, we'll be fishing for water pokemon." Professor Oak said. "However, we're going to make this interesting. Each pokemon you capture will be worth a point."

"Cool. It's a small competition." Ash said.

"There must be a limit to how many pokemon are in that lake." Angewomon said. "Not to mention that there must be some campers that aren't good."

"Here are the rules. First, you are allowed to use the pokemon you are partnered with for the camp. They can help you lure any of the water types, but you're not allowed to use your own pokemon or sabotage someone else. Second, you can only use a fishing rod to capture them. Once you have managed to bring one to land, show it to me or any of the camp councilors so we can reward you a point. Third, once you have earned a point, release that pokemon back into the lake. Finaly, you can't use the same pokemon over and over. You need to catch different kinds."

"Sounds easy enough." Ash said.

"Hang on. It might be more complicated than you think." Tommy said.

"One last thing. You earn a total of ten points if you catch the mystery pokemon." Professor Oak said.

"Who's the mystery pokemon?" Davis said.

"He's not going to tell us. That's the point of a mystery." Tommy said.

"Wise guy." Davis moaned.

…

The Lake

Everyone headed for the lake. Once the campers were given a fishing rod, they all gathered together for anything else Professor Oak might have to say. All of them were hoping he would give them a clue as to who the mystery pokemon was.

"Alright. Go on out and have fun. First, a poem." Professor Oak said. "Be as cool as the ice. If it opens up, be nice. Evolve like you were using a stone so you and your pokemon can be fully grown." No one had a clue as to what that meant.

"What the heck is he talking about?" Davis said.

"Not a clue." Ash said. Professor Oak was left at that and everyone spread out around the lake as they tried to get the most pokemon and hoped to find the mystery pokemon.

"I'm going to catch a whole bunch of pokemon." Davis said.

"You would be lucky to catch one." Tommy joked as he tried a different spot. Time has passed, but catching those water types were harder than people thought. Some managed to prevail by catching pokemon like Feebas, Buizel, Spheal, and more. Davis and the others were having a hard time.

"Where are they? I'm not getting anything." Davis said.

"Scyther, are you seeing anything?" Imperialdramon said as Scyther flew over the water to try and find something, but it doesn't look like it.

"Wait." Davis said as he felt his rod move. "I got something." Davis reeled in as fast as he could before he got away. They were all excited to see who it was until Davis saw it was just an old boot. "Who throws this stuff in a lake?"

"Ha." Tommy laughed. "I knew it was coming, but it was still funny." Tommy felt something pull on his rod. "Check out to see how I do it." He tried to reel in his catch until he saw it was his own Wartortle and he didn't look happy. "Sorry." Wartortle forgave him after he shot water in his face.

"It doesn't look like you guys are having any luck either." Kari said as she and Ash came over.

"It's like someone tipped them off." Ash said.

"You guys keep trying." Angewomon said as she and Pikachu soaked in the sun.

"We're not getting anywhere." Tommy said. "Meanwhile, others are starting to pull some of them in. If we want to come out on top, we have to get the mystery pokemon."

"But we don't even know who the mystery pokemon is." Davis said.

"There must have been something Professor Oak said that gives us a clue." Tommy said as they all tried to think about it, but Tommy was able to figure it out. "The poem!"

"What?" Kari said.

"I bet the poem he said earlier is a clue as to who the pokemon is like a description." Tommy said. "We just need to think about it and find a pokemon that matches."

"Okay." Davis said as he pulled out his pokedex.

"Be as cool as the ice." Kari remembered. "We're fishing for water types so maybe its part ice type."

"If it opens up, be nice." That might mean that it has shell." Tommy said.

"Evolve like you were using a stone so you and your pokemon can be fully grown." Ash remembered. "Does that mean it uses a stone like a water stone to evolve?"

"Let's see." Davis said as he entered all that information. "Got it. Only one match. I think it's this pokemon." He said as he showed it.

"Cloyster, the Bivalve pokemon and the evolve form of Shellder. Cloyster's shell cannot be shattered and when it swallows water, it can shoot from its rear so it can swim."

"So the mystery pokemon is a Cloyster." Ash said.

"But how are we suppose to find it?" Kari said.

"A Cloyster can blend itself in with the rocks, but we can still lure it out." Tommy said. "Wartortle, go down and find that Cloyster. When you find it, shoot a Water Gun to let us know where you are."

"Wartortle." Wartortle did what it was told and dived down. It looked through the lake bottom to try to find that Cloyster. It looked around until it was able to spot one with the shell closed. Wartortle shot water straight up and they got a location.

"There we are. Throw your lines there." Tommy said. All four of them cast their lines and they landed on Cloyster's shell. Cloyster opened up to see what was happening. It felt it was pulled forward as all of them tried with all their might to get Cloyster to them. "Careful. Too much force if Cloyster resists and the lines will break.

"We almost got it." Ash said. Cloyser was able to come above the water in almost no time.

"We got it!" Davis said.

"Not yet. We still need to get it out of the water." Kari said.

"Cloyster!" Cloyster shot out an Ice Beam to try and get free.

"Ash tell Venomoth to use its Stun Spore." Tommy said.

"On it." Ash said as he pulled out the pokeball. "Venomoth use Stun Spore."

"Venomoth!" Venomoth came out and unleashed the orange colored spores from its wings and it made it harder for Cloyster to move.

"We've got it now!" Davis said. Meanwhile, Professor Oak kept an eye on all the campers and the time.

"Tim to wrap it up. We're just about out of time." Professor Oak said.

"Professor Oak!" Davis called out and he spotted all of them with Cloyster.

"Look, we got the mystery pokemon." Tommy said.

"My word! You were actually able to fine it. I'm impressed." Professor Oak said. "So who was it that caught it?" None of them really knew how to answer that.

"It was a team effort. We all worked together and got it." Tommy said.

"I see. I'm proud of all of you. You each get ten points and that makes you the winners." Professor Oak said and everyone clapped for them. "Smile. This accomplishment is going in the camp scrapbook." He said as one of his assistants had a camera. They all smiled for the picture and took part in the camp's history.

By working together was how all four of them were able to win the competition by solving the puzzle and reeling in Cloyster. Camp isn't over yet for there's more excitement to come.

To Be Continued….


	21. Day Three: Scavenge of Bonds

Professor Oak's camp continues to be a good time for our heroes. First, they were given pokemon to be used as partners through the course of the camp. Then, they took part in a fishing competition and all of them won with the help of their new friend, Tommy. We'll soon see what Professor Oak has in store for them this time.

A kid from another world with a brand new one to see

Don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me

There's so much to learn and battles to be won

I've advance so far and still there's always more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way

Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Pokemon Champion

(I'm on my way)

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Give me just one chance

And the future will decide if there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Day Three: Scavenge of Bonds

"Good morning all campers." Professor Oak said as all the campers gathered around for whatever he has planned next. "Today's activity is that we do a scavenger hunt."

"A scavenger hunt?" Davis said.

"It means there are items that we need to find." Tommy said.

"I know what one is." Davis said as he was already getting annoyed with Tommy.

"You will form teams of four." Professor Oak said. "Each team will be given a list of items. You're free to roam the woods to find the items you need. There are some items you can find in nature and there are some items we've placed for you. You will be given a map so you don't get lost. First team to make it back wins."

"That doesn't seem too hard." Ash said.

"We just need to use our heads." Kari said.

"Can you do that without hurting yours, Davis?" Tommy said.

"Only if you can do the same." Davis said. Over the course of the camp, Tommy and Davis kept having a playful banter with each other. "So I take it the four of us are a team?"

"Looks like it." Imperialdramon said.

"With the four of us, we'll wrap up this hunt in almost no time." Ash said. All of the teams were formed and team Rocket was the ones handing out the supplies to them.

"Have fun." Jessie said.

"Be safe out there." James said.

"Excuse me." They saw Davis and the others were next. They panic, but tried to remain calm to avoid any suspicion.

"Here you go." Meowth said as he handed over the map and the list to Davis and the four of them headed out. "This is perfect."

"With the twerps all alone in the woods, it's the perfect opportunity." Jessie said.

"To grab Pikachu." James said.

"Excuse me." Professor Oak said and stopped them from doing anything. "You three have been doing a well job done. Would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Would we ever!" All three said since they never pass down a free meal.

…

The Woods

Davis and his friends went off into the woods like everyone else to find the items on the list.

"So what do we've have to find?" Davis asked.

"Let's see." Tommy said as he looked over the list. "We need to find a fairy flower, an oran berry, super potion, a king's rock, and the feather of a Starly. We might as well start with item number one and, if we're lucky enough, we'll find the others as we go."

"So what's a fairy flower?" Kari asked.

"It's a flower that Flabébé use to give them energy and fly around." Tommy said. "They come in six different colors."

"So how are we suppose to find one?" Ash said.

"I guess we'll just have to keep our eyes peeled." Tommy said as he kept his eyes on the list.

"Watch it." Angewomon said as she pulled Tommy back before he stepped into a river.

"Thanks." Tommy said. He looked on ahead to the other side of the river and saw a fairy flower was just on the other side. "Lucky us. There's one right there."

"Great. I'll fly over and get it." Imperialdramon said.

"No need." Tommy said. Chancesare we have to use the pokemon we were given for the camp." Tommy said as he pulled out a pokeball. "Wartortle, go and get that flower."

"Wartortle!" Wartortle jumped out and into the river. It swam across and was able to pick the flower and bring it back over.

"Thanks." Tommy said as he took it. "Lucky we had Wartortle or we would have had trouble." He boasted and that spark Davis' competitive side. After obtaining the fairy flower, the next thin on their list was an oran berry. "So the next thing on our list is an oran berry, but where could one be?"

"I remember Brock told me that oran berries grow around moist soil." Ash said.

"But how are we suppose to tell if the soil is moist or not." Davis said. He leaned back against a tree, but when he looked up, he saw what they were looking for. "I found them. Up there!" All of them looked up and saw the berries.

"This must be our lucky day." Imperialdramon said.

"We're going to win this in no time." Ash said.

"But how are we suppose to get up there? None of us can reach." Kari said.

"I've got it." Davis said as he pulled out on of his pokeballs. "Scyther use Cut and get us an oran berry."

"Scyther!" Scyther flew up and cut one of the oran berries. Davis held out his hand and grabbed it.

"Thanks Scyther. Good thing I had Scyther here." Davis boasted and this time Tommy was the one that got his competitive spirit sparked. These two don't seem to learn. One Davis got the oran berry, the four of them got to searching again.

"Okay. We need a super potion, a king's rock, and a feather." Kari said. "How are we suppose to find those?"

"Just look up ahead." Ash said. They looked over to a large rock and resting on the top was a king's rock. "This is our lucky day. That's a king's rock."

"I'll get it!" Davis and Tommy said as both of them raced for it.

"Oh boy. Here we go again." Imperialdramon said.

"I'm starting to wonder if boys ever grow up." Angewomon said.

"Take a rest. I got this." Tommy said.

"That's okay. I can get it." Davis said as both of them raced for the rock, but Davis didn't touch down on ground with his last step and fell through an opening in the ground.

"Davis!" Tommy reached out and grabbed him, but he fell in as well.

"Scyther!"

"Wartortle!"

"What just happened?" Ash said as he and the others raced over to a narrow opening in the ground and saw Davis and Tommy were stuck inside.

"Davis, are you alright?" Tommy said, but Davis was holding his leg in pain.

"I think I messed up my leg or something in that fall." Davis said.

"Are you guys alright?" Ash said.

"I'm fine, but Davis hurt his leg." Tommy said.

"I'll come and get you." Imperialdramon said.

"No." Davis said. "There's hardly any room for the both of us to move around down here. The opening is too thin for you or any flying pokemon to slip through."

"There's not enough room for me to use any of my pokemon to get us out." Tommy said. "Go get Professor Oak and tell him what happened. He's got to have a rope or something."

"Alright." Kari said.

"Hang tight. We'll be back as soon as we can." Ash said as he and Kari ran off to get help and left Imperialdramon, Scyther, and Wartortle to stay behind for anything.

"Don't go away you guys. Help is on the way." Imperialdramon said.

"Where does he think we can possibly go?" Tommy said.

"So where are we suppose to do?" Davis said.

"There isn't much we can do until Kari and Ash get back with help." Tommy said. "We'll just need to sit tight and wait." With the situation they are in, sitting tight is the only way they can sit.

…

Professor Oak

Professor Oak and the other camp workers were enjoying a nice meal as well as the peace and quiet.

"Professor Oak!" Professor Oak looked behind him and saw Ash and Kari already came back to the camp.

"That was rather quick. You already got all your items?" Professor Oak said.

"No. We have a situation." Ash said.

"Tommy and Davis are stuck in an opening in the ground and can't get out." Kari said. "Davis also has an injured leg."

"Oh my! That is problem." Professor Oak. "I'll get a few supplies to help us out and you can show me where they are."

…

Davis and Tommy

"Are you two doing okay?" Imperialdramon called out down there.

"Been better." Davis said. "I haven't been this cramped since I learned the importance of stretching out your muscles. How are you doing Tommy?"

"I'm okay." Tommy said as he tried his best to stretch out, but it wasn't easy. "At least we're able to breathe down here. I sure hope your friends get back here fast."

"Don't worry. When it really counts, Ash and my girlfriend really pull through." Davis said.

"Really?" Tommy said.

"I can't tell you how many times I've seen Ash pull out a win by some crazy idea he had that I don't think anyone else could have thought of." Davis said. "He's going to be a tough opponent to beat in the Kanto League."

"Speaking of which, what's your plan whether or not you win the Kanto League?" Tommy said.

"Win or not? I'm not really sure. Never really thought about it." Davis said. "What about you?"

"That's simple. Ove on to the next adventure." Tommy said.

"I guess that's what Ash and I do." Davis said. "You know Tommy, we might be competitive with each other, but we're a lot of like."

"I guess we are." Tommy said. Both of them enjoyed that they got to know each other a little better and strengthen their bond. They couldn't have the chance to know any better as a rope was tossed down to them and someone was climbing down. Both of them looked up and saw their friends with Professor Oak.

"Hold on boys. Help is on the way." Professor Oak said. The person that was coming down to help them was James.

"They might be twerps, but even we bad guys got to help out." James said as he made it to the bottom. "Grab the rope and start climbing. I'll take the boy with the injured leg."

"Sure thing." Tommy said as he grabbed the rope and started climbing. James grabbed onto Davis and everyone started pulling the rope until they all came out.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Kari said as she hugged Davis. Jessie acted like a nurse and patched up Davis' leg.

"I think you'll be okay as long as you stay off it." Jessie said.

"Thanks." Davis said.

"Are you two alright?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help." Tommy said. After rescuing Davis and Tommy from being stuck down there, the scavenger hunt came to an end with all the campers returning back to camp. Some different team finished first, but it was still a lot of fun. "Sorry we didn't win. Davis and I got little competitive." He said to Ash and Kari.

"It's fine. A little competition never hurt anyone." Ash said.

"Speak for yourself." Davis said as he gestured to his injured leg and they all shared a laugh.

Another exciting time in Professor Oak's camp came and went. Sadly, it's almost time for it to come to an end.

"What a splendid day today has been. I hope you're ready for the last day." Professor Oak said as he was talking to someone behind him who was trying to stay hidden from the campers.

"I am." It sounded like a woman, but who is she?

To Be Continued….


	22. Final Day: Course to Battle

What a splendid time our heroes have had at Professor Oak's Pokemon Trainer Camp. They've met great friends and met many pokemon. Sadly, it's almost time for the camp to close down. However, it won't be over until Professor Oak gives one more fun event.

A kid from another world with a brand new one to see

Don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me

There's so much to learn and battles to be won

I've advance so far and still there's always more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way

Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Pokemon Champion

(I'm on my way)

I wanna be a hero (Hero)

Give me just one chance

And the future will decide if there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Final Day: Course to Battle

The final day at the camp has come. All the campers gathered around for Professor Oak's announcement and they knew this would be about their final day.

"I would like to thank all of you for joining this camp." Professor Oak said. "We've all had a lot of fun, but I'm afraid it's going to have to come to an end. I hope that your experience here has made you all better pokemon trainers. Now to close up our final day at this camp, we will have one more fun event."

"Awesome." Ash said.

"I wonder what it's going to be." Kari said.

"Whatever it is, I'm so ready." Davis said.

"Wait, what about your leg? Is it doing alright?" Tommy asked. Davis tapped his foot against the ground to show that is fine.

"It's practically back to one-hundred percent." Davis said. "Whatever our last event is, I'm so ready for it."

"Our last event will be a race." Professor Oak said. "You are to use the pokemon you've partnered with in the camp and to race to the finish line. You will start here at the camp. You are to get across the lake and then you have to figure out how to get over to the other side of the chasm. The first person to make it back gets a special prize." A special prize sounded interesting and they all wanted to know what it was.

"What's the special prize? Is it a new pokemon?" Ash said.

"Do we get a year supply of anything we want?" Tommy said.

"The prize involves a special guess that comes all the way from Saffron City." Professor Oak said. "I think she deserves to say a few words. I introduce to you Sabrina, the Saffron Gym Leader." He moved away and let Sabrina come out and she was happy to be here.

"Wow! It's Sabrina!" Ash said.

"You know her?" Kari questioned.

"I challenged her gym a while back." Ash said. "She use to be scary, but it looks like she's changed a lot since the last time I've seen her."

"So she's a gym leader." Davis said. Now he knows who he'll be challenging next.

"All of you should be happy for what you've done in this camp." Sabrina said. "I'm sure it will make all of you better pokemon trainers. As Professor Oak said 'there's a special prize'. That prize is the chance to battle me and if you defeat me, you will be rewarded a Marsh Badge."

"A chance to earn a badge. I'm so winning." Davis said.

"Dream on. I'm winning." Tommy said.

"No way. I am." Ash said.

"I might not be interested in gym battles, but I don't intend on losing." Kari said. Everyone was pumped and wanted to win. This was going to be a good race. Everyone brought out their camp pokemon with pokemon like Imperialdramon, Pikachu, and Angewomon staying behind. All of them gathered around the starting line.

"On your mark….get set…." Professor Oak said as he raised a flag and all the campers got ready. "Go!" He waved the flag down and all of them took off with the determination to win the race.

"No hard feelings when I win, Tommy?" Davis said.

"Just as long as there aren't any when I win." Tommy said as all of them ran out ahead.

…

The Lake

The lake was the first obstacle course in the race. The campers and the pokemon had to find a way to get across. Davis and Tommy were among the first to arrive.

"How am I suppose to do this? Do I need to swim?" Davis said.

"Tough luck you need to figure that out." Tommy said as he and Wartortle just jumped right in and pulled out ahead.

"I get it. Use the pokemon to help you get across. Scyther, do you think you can carry me?" Davis said.

"Scyther." Scyther placed its blades under Davis' arms to hold him and started flapping its wings to carry Davis over to the other side. Ash and Kari managed to get there. Venomoth lifted Ash and tried to fly him over the lake.

"That's it. You're doing great, Venomoth." Ash encouraged. Kari had Sneasel use Ice Beam to form a path of ice for them to cross.

"Keep it up, Sneasel. We're almost there." Kari said as Sneasel was doing her best to make the path. However, the ice was a little too thin to hold them up and broke a part and both of them fell in the water. "Sneasel, are you okay."

"Sneasel." Sneasel seemed fine, but upset because that probably ruined the chances of them winning.

"It's okay. Gym battles aren't really for me anyway." Kari said.

….

The Camp

Inside the camp was a room filled with pokeballs. With everyone one out, Team Rocket saw this as the perfect opportunity to steal all of them.

"We did it. We managed to get some money and all the pokemon." Jessie cheered.

"With everyone taking part in the race, there's nothing stopping us from taking all these pokemon." James said.

"We're finally going to succeed." Meowth said.

"Hurry up. Let's get out of here with all these pokemon before anyone comes." Jessie said.

"On it." James said.

"I wonder what cool pokemon we've got." Meowth said as he was about to reach for one, but they started to float in the air for some reason.

"What's going on?" All three of them said. All of a sudden they vanished and reappeared somewhere in the woods. The person responsible for that was Sabrina and her Alakazam.

"They should know better than to try and get one over me." Sabrina said. "Now that we don't have to worry about that let's see the end of the race."

"Alakazam."

…

The Chasm

The campers that were able to make it across the lake, but they had to get over the chasm as well. Davis and Tommy were still neck-and-neck with each other, but Ash wasn't that far behind. They saw the chasm coming up, but neither of them slowed down. Tommy was the first to make it, but came to a sto when he got near the edge. He looked down and saw a net down at the bottom for anyone that would fall.

"At least there's a net, but how do we get across?" Tommy questioned.

"Scyther, get me up again." Davis said.

"Scyther!" Scyther did what it did at the lake and lifted Davis into the air and was able to get him over.

"You're not going to lose me that easily." Tommy said. Tommy lifted Wartortle off the ground. "Wartortle use Water Gun at full power right on the ground."

"Wartortle!" Wartortle shot down and sent the two of them flying over and they were able to make it across as well. That just left Ash since many campers didn't get across or couldn't find a way.

"Okay, Venomoth. Get me across and let's win this." Ash said.

"Venomoth!" Venomoth latched on Ash's back and started flying and carrying Ash over to the other side. Venomoth had a little trouble, but was able to get Ash across.

"Nice work!" Ash said. Venomoth was so happy that it latched onto Ash's face again and caused its poisonous powder to fall on Ash and cause him to go numb. "Not again." Ash couldn't control his body up and he fell back as he went all the way down and landed on the net.

…

The Camp

Professor Oak and everyone else was waiting for the first runner to cross the line. It wasn't long until they saw two of them heading their way and it was Davis and Tommy.

"Woo! Go, Davis!" Imperialdramon cheered.

"I'm not giving up." Davis said.

"I'm not going to lose." Tommy said as both of them exerted out the last of their energy. Wartortle and Scyther were giving it their all as well. All of them were about even, but there was only going to be one winner. With the last few inches both of them reached out, but the one that grabbed it was…..Tommy. "I won!"

"No!" Davis said as he dropped to his knees.

"Congratulations." Sabrina said as she came up. "That means you get the chance to battle me and you get a badge if you win." All the campers returned and Tommy was ready to face Sabrina. "I like you to use your own pokemon as well as your partner. Let's make this a double battle."

"Sure." Tommy said as Wartortle went on the field and he brought another pokeball. "Metang, let's go."

"Meta!"

"Wow! Tommy's got a Metang." Davis said as he pulled out his pokedex.

"Metang, the Iron Claw pokemon and the evolve form of Beldum. Metang is formed by two Beldum coming together and their brains come together and have strong psychic power."

"Go, Alakazam and Hypno." Sabrina said.

"Alakazam!"

"Hypno!"

"Alakazam?! Her Kababra must have evolved." Ash said.

"She had an Alakazam like me, but who's the other one." Davis said as he checked.

"Hypno, the Hypnosis pokemon and the evolve form of Drowzee. Hypno swings the pendulum that puts people to sleep in mere seconds."

"You see that fur collar?" Professor Oak said. "Males' are shorter than females and that shows Sabrina's is a male."

"Other than Wartortle, all of them are psychic types." Kari said.

"Let's do this." Tommy said as both of them were ready to battle. "Wartortle use Bite! Metang use Metal Claw" Both of them went to attack, but Sabrina remained calm.

"Stop Metang with Confusion. Hypnosis on Wartrotle." Sabrina said. Alakazam's eyes glowed and stopped Metang and slammed it to the ground. Hypno swung the pendulum around and Wartortle became drowsy until it fell asleep. "Hypno, Dream Eater." Hyno shot out a projection of himself and struck Wartortle with energy flowing from it to Hypno.

"Dream Eater?" Davis said.

"It's a move that drains energy from a pokemon that's asleep." Professor Oak said.

"We've got to help Wartortle. Metang use Take Down." Tommy said. Metang charged right in with an orange aura and tackled Alakazam.

"Hypno use Nightmare." Hypno formed ghosts and they floated around Wartortle and formed a dark aura.

"What's Nightmare?" Ash said.

"Until Wartortle wakes up, it's going to keep taking damage." Professor Oak said.

"Confusion." Sabrina said. Alakazam lifted both of them up and had them crash into each other, but it did cause Wartortle to wake up.

"This isn't good. She's countering everything I do." Tommy said. "But I'm not giving up. Metang hold them with Psychic." Metang's eyes glowed and lifted the two of them in the air. "Wartortle use Aqua Tail." Wartortle jumped up and struck both of them with his tail.

"Recover." Sabrina said. Alakazam glowed green and all injuries were gone.

"It knows Recover too!?" Tommy said. "We have to end this. Metang use Take Down and Wartortle use Bite." Both of them went in to deal the final blow.

"Shadow Ball and Focus Blast." Sabrina said. Hypno formed the dark orb and Alakazam focused his energy. Both of them unleashed their attacks and blasted both of them and they were both taken out.

"Wartortle and Metang are unable to battle. Alakazam and Hypno are the winners. Victory goes to Sabrina." The referee said. Everyone cheered for that was a great battle.

"It was an enjoyable battle. Come to my gym and challenge me again if you wish." Sabrina said as she returned her pokemon and got moving. "Ash, I'll be waiting for your challenge as well."

"Unreal. How was she even aware we were here?" Kari said. Davis watched Sabrina walked by and he could feel the intensity she lets out.

"She's strong." Imperialdramon said.

"But we'll beat her." Davis said.

"That is all. I thank each and every one of you for coming." Professor Oak said. Camp is over and everyone started to clear out and leave the pokemon they had.

"Thanks for inviting us." Kari said as everyone was about to go their separate ways.

"It was great having all of you here." Professor Oak said.

"Wartortle, thanks for helping me out." Tommy said as all of them were leaving their camp partners.

"Sneasel, you take care of yourself." Kari said.

"Thanks for all the help, Venomoth." Ash said.

"Scyther, it was great working with you." Davis said. With parting words all of them headed out with their pokemon waving farewell to them. Soon a fork in the road came.

"So where are you guys heading?" Tommy said.

"We're going to challenge Sabrina." Davis said.

"Good luck. I'll be seeing you in the Kanto League. So long." Tommy said as he went down one way and the others went down the other. Started as campers and parting as friends.

With Professor Oak's camp coming to a close, our heroes take with them the experience they've learned. Now it's off to Saffron City where Ash and Davis plan on challenging Sabrina to get their fourth badge….as the journey continues.

To Be Continued….


	23. Psychic Flyer

Davis and the others ran up ahead and could see that Saffron City is just up ahead.

"We made it!" Davis said.

"Saffron City and this where we're going to win our fourth badge." Ash said.

With Professor Oak's camp over, our heroes move on and are now in Saffron City. Ash and Davis hope to challenge Sabrina, but after they witnessed her strength and her powerful psychic types, will they be able to defeat her?"

Pokemon

Pokemon

Pokemon!

Let's do it

I want to be the very best

Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was)

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

My whole life has led to this

Time to test my skill

I know I just can't miss

Gonna show the world

Born to be a winner (Kanto)

Born to be champion

Born to be a winner

Born to be the very best (Pokemon Kanto)

Born to be a winner

Pokemon!

(Ash's voice) Psychic Flyer

All of them headed directly for the gym for Davis and Ash couldn't wait to go and get their new badge. Kari and Angewomon had to catch their breath from running so much.

"Why can't you two wait?" Angewomon said. "The gym doesn't go anywhere so why can't you two slow down?"

"Seriously. You two need to learn to take it easy." Kari said.

"Sorry, but we just can't wait." Davis said. "After seeing how strong Sabrina is I can't wait. I want to challenge her gym and get that fourth badge."

"Hold it. I'm battling her first. You went first the last couple times. Let's go." Ash said.

"Pika!" Ash and Pikachu went on ahead, but he felt something out of thin air his face and slid up that caused him to shiver. It was revealed that it was a Haunter.

"Haunter!" Haunter floated up to Ash and cuddled up to him.

"Haunter! It's great to see you again." Ash said.

"You know this pokemon?" Davis asked.

"I originally brought Haunter to battle Sabrina, but Haunter's more of a comedian than a battler." Ash said. "Sabrina seemed to really like Haunter so I left it here with her. Haunter these are my new friends." Haunter flew up to Kari and pulled flowers out of its mouth and gave them to her.

"How sweet. Thank you." Kari said as she took them, but the flowers ended up exploding and Haunter was laughing like crazy. "Less sweet."

"You're going to be a real ghost when I'm through with you after that trick." Davis said as he was ready to rumble for Kari.

"Let's take it easy. Haunter, we came here to challenge Sabrina to a battle. Can you take us to her?" Ash asked and Haunter agreed as it went inside and they all followed. Haunter led them down a hall and through the gym that has become less scary looking than Ash remembered. They came across double doors and they slowly opened up with Sabrina sitting in a throne and Haunter going to join her.

"I saw you three would be arriving soon." Sabrina said. "It's been a long time Ash. Are you here for a battle?"

"I sure am. I feel better battling you Sabrina now that you're not that scary woman you use to be and turning people into dolls." Ash said.

"Turning people into dolls?" Imperiladramon wondered.

"What is he talking about?" Davis said.

"I'll gladly accept your challenge as well as your friend when this battle is over." Sabrina said.

"What is she? How does she know all this?" Davis said.

"Since she uses psychic types, maybe she's psychic herself." Kari said, but there was no time to think about as both of them got ready for battle.

"As you might remember, this is an institute for inspiring young psychics." Sabrina said. "One of my students will be the referee."

"The gym battle between Sabrina, the gym leader, and Ash, the challenger will now begin." The ref said. "Each side will use three pokemon. The battle is over when all three of one side's pokemon are unable to battle. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute. Begin!"

"Go, Musharna!" Sabrina said as one came out.

"Mu!" Kari didn't know what it was so she brought out her pokedex.

"Musharna, the Drowsing pokemon and the evolve form of Munna. Mist comes out of Musharna's head that represents the dreams it has eaten."

"Talonflame, I choose you!" Ash said.

"Talonflame!"

"I sense it." Sabrina said. "I have a psychic link with my pokemon. I feel what they feel. Musharna's ability is forewarn so I know Talonflame's strongest move is Brave Bird."

"If she knows Talonflame's best move, she can counter it more easily." Angewomon said.

"That won't change a thing. Talonflame use Steel Wing." Ash said. Talonflame's wings light up and flew at Musharna.

"Dodge and use Shadow Ball." Sabrina said. Musharna avoided the attack and blasted the dark orb at Talonflame and blasted it.

"Use Flame Charge." Ash said. Talonflame lit itself on fire and charged right at Musharna and hit it. "Flame Charge again."

"Double Team." Sabrina said. Talonflame was charging again, but Musharna multiplied and Talonflame didn't know who to attack. "Psybeam." Musharna's copies fired the beam and the real one blasted Talonflame. "Dazzling Gleam." Musharna emitted a bright light that was blinding. "Shadow Ball." Musharna fired the dark orb again and Talonflame got hit again.

"Talonflame, are you alright?" Ash said and Talonflame could still battle.

"Double Team." Sabrina said and Musharna copied itself again.

"How's Ash suppose to beat that Musharna? Especially when it does that?" Kari said.

"Flame Charge and take them all down." Ash said. Talonflame moved faster and was flying through all of them until Talonflame hit the real one.

"That's right. I forgot that Flame Charge increases speed." Davis said.

"Use Brave Bird!" Ash said. Talonflame was covered in a blue aura and struck Musharna hard and took it out with Talonflame getting shocked.

"Musharna is unable to battle. Talonflame is the winner." The referee said.

"Nice work. It looks like the warning wasn't much use." Ash said.

"You've done well, but the next battle will be different." Sabrina said. "Kirlia, go." Kirlia came out and moved like a ballet dancer.

"Kirlia!"

"We'll end this in one shot. Talonflame use Steel Wing." Ash said as Talonflame flew in.

"Disarming Voice." Sabrina said.

"Kirl!" Kirlia cried out a heart-shape blast and hit Talonflame.

"Stay strong." Ash said.

"Get on Talonflame." Sabrina said. Kirlia jumped up and landed on Talonflame's back. "Draining Kiss." Kirlia grabbed Talonflame's face and kissed the side and threw him off balance. Kirlia jumped off and a piece of Talonflame flew out of it and into Kirlia.

"You can do it. Talonflame use Steel Wing." Ash said.

"Dodge." Sabrina said. Talonflame flew in, but Kirlia jumped to the left, the right, and spun around each time Talonflame tried to attack. "Crash it with Psychic." Kirlia's eyes glowed and sent Talonflame crashing into the wall and taken out.

"Talonflame is unable to battle. Kirlia is the winner." The referee said.

"Talonflame, return." Ash said as he brought Talonflame back. "Pikachu, you get in there and win this."

"Pika!" Pikachu went right on the battlefield.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Dodge it." Sabrina said. Kirlia dodged all of Pikachu's attacks like it did against Talonflame.

"Try and dodge this. Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash said. Pikachu's tail glowed and tried to hit Kirlia, but Kirlia was able to avoid that.

"Kirlia's dancing all over the field." Imperialdramon said.

"He's got to figure out how to keep Kirlia from moving." Davis said.

"Magical Leaf." Sabrina said. Kirlia spun around and shot out green energy scythes and hit Pikachu. "Keep using Magical Leaf." Kirlia kept unleashing the attack and Pikachu was getting hit hard.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt." Ash said. Pikachu unleashed his power and blew the attack back. Pikacu tried to attack Kirlia, but Kirlia kept dodging all of it. It was Kirlia's movements that gave him an idea. "Pikachu use Electro Ball." Pikachu build up power and launched the electric orb.

"Dodge." Sabrina said and it jumped to the left.

"Iron Tail." Ash said. Pikachu ran into attack, but Kirlia jumped. "Pikachu strike to the right." Pikachu swung his tail and hit Kirlia.

"Quick, Kirlia use Psychic." Sabrina said. Kirlia used the power of its mind and sent Pikachu flying into the wall. Kirlia crashed to the wall as well after it got hit and both of them were knocked out.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle so this battle ends in a draw." The referee said.

"I'm impressed, Ash. How did you strike Kirlia?" Sabrina asked.

"I noticed that Kirlia keeps doing the same thing when it dodges." Ash said. "I just memorized the pattern and aimed for the right moment. Is Pikachu alright?"

"Yeah." Davis said as he went to help Pikachu. "Just focus on the last battle."

"Time to bring out our final pokemon. Go, Alakazam!" Sabrina said.

"Alakazam!"

"Noivern, I choose you!" Ash said.

"Noivern!"

"So it's a dragon type this time. Let's see if you can pull off another miracle." Sabrina said. "Alakazam use Psybeam."

"Alakazam!" Alakazam brought his spoons together and shot out the beam.

"Dodge it and use Dragon Claw." Ash said. Noivern flew over the attack and formed the energy claws. It flew down and slashed against Alakazam.

"Ash, remember that her Alakazam can use Recover. You have to make sure Alakazam doesn't have the strength to do that." Kari said.

"I know. Noivern has this." Ash said. "Noivern use Acrobatics." Noivern glowed blue and flew around with him striking against Alakazam.

"Stop it with Confusion." Sabrina said. Alakazam's eyes glowed and stopped Noivern right in his tracks. "Focus Blast." Alakazam focused his energy into his hands and shot out the yellow blast and Noivern got hit. "Confusion again." Alakazam used his mind and had Noivern hit against the ceiling and the floor.

"Stay strong, Noivern." Ash cheered.

"That Alakazam is powerful." Imperialdrmaon said.

"If Ash doesn't figure out how to counter that Confusion, Noivern's going down." Davis said. Ash tried to think of a solution until he came up with the answer.

"Noivern use Supersonic." Ash said. Noivern unleashed the sonic sounds and Alakazam lost concentration and became confused. "It worked! I just remembered that not only can Noivern use its supersonic for location, but can cause confusion."

"He certainly is an interesting boy." Sabrina said.

"Noivern use Acrobatics." Ash said. Noivern flew around and slammed into Alakazam, but he snapped out of his confusion.

"Psybeam." Sabrina said. Alakazam shot out his attack and blasted Noivern with it.

"Noivern use Boom Burst." Ash said. Noivern shot out the sonic blast and blasted Alakazam with it.

"Try and use Recover." Sabrina said. Alakazam glowed green and his injuries were starting to disappear.

"It's now or never. Use Dragon Claw!" Ash said. Noivern flew in with his claws and struck Alakazam right when he was healing. Noivern flew right behind Alakzam and a twitch of his wings caused Alakazam to collapse.

"Alakazam is unable to battle. Noivern is the winner. Victory goes to Ash the challenger." The referee said.

"We did it!" Ash cheered and Noivern flew right over to him and knocked him down in the celebration. Ash was being awarded his badge for his win.

"You did great, Ash. Attacking while Alakazam was a smart strategy." Sabrina said. "Here's proof that you won. The Marsh Badge."

"Thanks, Sabrina. Yeah. Badge number four: the Marsh Badge!" Ash cheered.

"Pika/Flame/Noi!"

"That was an impressive battle, but now it's my turn." Davis said.

"That's right. You were at Professor Oak's camp as well. I'll battle you as well." Sabrina said. "Come by tomorrow and I will take your challenge."

"Yeah. That badge is about to be mine." Davis said.

Ash was successful in obtaining his fourth badge. Davis is up next, but how will he handle against Sabrina and her powerful psychic types. Stay tune and find out.

To Be Continued….


	24. Mind vs Guts

Upon arriving in Saffron City, our heroes went straight for the gym so that Ash can challenge Sabrina. It was a tough battle, but Ash was able to prevail and earn himself the Marsh Badge. Davis is up next and we'll see if he has a plan to take on Sabrina and her psychic types.

Pokemon

Pokemon

Pokemon!

Let's do it

I want to be the very best

Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was)

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

My whole life has led to this

Time to test my skill

I know I just can't miss

Gonna show the world

Born to be a winner (Kanto)

Born to be champion

Born to be a winner

Born to be the very best (Pokemon Kanto)

Born to be a winner

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Mind vs. Guts

Davis and the others headed straight for the gym. Once they were there, Davis was all set to challenge Sabrina. Haunter looked like it was excited for this battle.

"I know, Haunter. This might be an interesting battle." Sabrina said.

"I've been meaning to ask you something. If you work with psychic types, what purpose does Haunter have since it's a ghost type?" Davis said.

"Haunter isn't into battling so much, but it's thanks to Haunter I am who I am right now." Sabrina said. "We've became really good friends and I can always turn to him when I'm upset. Now on with the battle."

"The gym battle between Sabrina, the gym leader, and Davis, the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use three pokemon. The battle is over when all three of one side's pokemon is unable to battle. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon."

"I hope you're ready. Hypno, go!" Sabrina said and her Hypno came on the field.

"Hypno!"

"It's that Hypno from before. It was able to beat Tommy." Kari said.

"I know Davis has a plan." Ash said.

"I choose you, Hitmonlee!" Davis said and the unexpected choice to everyone came on the field.

"Hitmonlee."

"You're using a fighting type in a psychic type gym?" Sabrina said.

"What are you thinking? You know Hitmonlee is at a disadvantage. Why won't you use me?" Imperialdramon said.

"Don't underestimate Hitmonlee. You'll see that he's stronger than you think." Davis said.

"Then let's see what you're up to." Sabrina said as they are ready to start the battle.

"Hitmonlee use Mega Kick." Davis said. Hitmonlee charged straight for Hypno to attack.

"Shadow Ball." Sabrina said.

"Dodge it and keep going." Davis said. Hypno formed the dark orb and launched it, but Hitmonlee jumped over the attack. Hitmonlee came down and kicked Hypno.

"Hypnosis." Sabrina said.

"Hypno." Hypno started to swing the pendulum around.

"Hitmonlee, don't look. Move away from Hypno." Davis said. Hitmonlee acted quickly as he did backflips to move away from Hypno. "Perfect. I knew this would work."

"Excuse me?" Sabrina said.

"I know that Hypno uses that coin thing to hypnotize his opponents." Davis said. "Other than Shadow Ball, Hypno's moves only work if the opponent is asleep. With Hitmonlee's quick reflexes, he can avoid it."

"So that's why he chose Hitmonlee." Angewomon said.

"Ash, I think you're really rubbing off on Davis." Kari said.

"Amazing you could figure that out after seeing my Hypno battle only once." Sabrina said. "We'll just have to work around this. Shadow Ball." Hypno formed another dark or and fired it.

"Dodge it and use Mega Kick." Davis said. Hitmonlee jumped over the attack and kicked Hypno again when he came down.

"Grab Hitmonlee before it gets away." Sabrina said. Hypno reached out and grabbed Hitmonlee. "Hypnosis. He can't escape this time."

"Hitmonlee, you've got to look away." Davis said, but it was too late. The pendulum swung from side to side and Hitmonlee was becoming sleepy. Davis thought it would be the end if Hitmonlee fell asleep, but he saw one flaw. "Hitmonlee, grab it and get it away from Hypno." Hitmonlee fought through the sleepiness and grabbed the pendulum and swiped it from Hypno. No one thought that would happen. "Double Kick!" Hitmonlee kicked Hypno a couple more times and pushed him back. Hitmonlee held the pendulum and twirled it around.

"No one has ever done that before." Sabrina said.

"Sometimes you just got to go with your gut." Davis said.

"But Hypno can still battle. Hypno use Shadow Ball." Sabrina said. Hypno powered up the attack and shot it with Hitmonlee getting hit.

"Mega Kick." Davis said. Hitmonlee moved through the smoke and kicked Hypno into the air. "Finish it with High Jump Kick!" Hitmonlee jumped up and gave Hypno a powerful kick that he crashed into the wall and landed behind Sabrina with him being knocked out.

"Hypno is unable to battle. Hitmonlee is the winner." The referee said as Hitmonlee flicked the pendulum like a coin to Hypno.

"Very good. You show courage and determination." Sabrina said as she returned Hypno.

"Thanks. Hitmonlee return for now." Davis said as he got Hitmonlee back in his pokeball.

"Let's see how you do against this one. Go, Meowstic." Sabrina said.

"Meowstic!" It came out and showed that it was a female.

"It's so cute." Kari said as she brought out her pokedex.

"Meowstic, the Constraint pokemon and the evolve form of Espurr. Meowstic keep the eye pattern behind their ears covered for they cast immense psychic power."

"I know psychic types can be tricky. I better attack from the air so we can keep an eye out for anything." Davis said. "Pidgeotto, you're up!"

"Pidgeo!"

"A flying type this time. Let's see what it can do." Sabrina said.

"Use Quick Attack." Davis said. Pidgeotto flew at Meowstic with great speed.

"Quick Guard." Sabrina said.

"Meowstic!" Meowstic formed a red energy shield and Pidgeotto crashed into it.

"Meowstic use Dark Pulse." Sabrina said. Meowstic shot out dark circles from her paws and blasted Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto!" Davis shouted, but she was able to regain her posture and could keep battling. "Good. You're alright. Let's get back in there with Gust." Pidgeotto flapped her wings and formed the strong wind, but Meowstic was trying to resist. "Wing Attack!" Pidgeotto flew in with her wings glowing and struck Meowstic.

"Miracle Eye." Sabrina said. Meowstic uncovered the eye pattern behind her ears and unleashed a rainbow light.

"What's Miracle Eye?" Kari said.

"I don't know. First I'm hearing of it, but nothing happened." Ash said.

"Dark Pulse." Sabrina said and Meowstic shot out the dark rings.

"Dodge it." Davis said and Pidgeotto moved to the side, but something strange happened. The Dark Pulse turned around and blasted Pidgeotto.

"What just happened?" Imperialdramon said.

"How did the attack turn around?" Davis said.

"Miracle Eye would allow psychic type moves to work against dark types, but it also allows evasion to be impossible." Sabrina said.

"Can you still battle?" Davis said. Pidgeotto was able to get back up to continue the battle. "Use Aerial Ace." Pidgeotto flew in and struck against Meowstic.

"Future Sight." Sabrina said. Meowstic unfolded her ears and shot out psychic energy orbs that went through wormholes.

"Nothing happened?" Davis said as he found that strange.

"Just wait and see." Sabrina said. "Miracle Eye and then Dark Pulse." Meowstic unleashed the light again and Davis knew this was going to be bad.

"Pidgeotto can't take another hit. I have to take Meowstic out now." Davis said. Meowstic unleashed Dark Pulse and it was coming right at Pidgeotto. "Use Quick Attack to get away." Pidgeotto flew away with the speed, but the attack was following her.

"I told you that it's pointless." Sabrina said.

"We'll see about that. Grab Meowstic and throw it into the Dark Pulse." Davis said. Pidgeotto flew at Meowstic and grabbed her by the ears. Pidgeotto tossed Meowstic into the attack and it detonated with Meowstic being taken out.

"Meowstic is unable to battle. Pidgeotto is the winner." The referee said.

"He's amazing." Kari said.

"Since Dark Pulse is a dark type move, Meowstic took a lot of damage." Angewomon said.

"Nice. Only one more to go." Imperialdramon said.

"Perhaps, but this one won't be so easy. Go, Alakazam." Sabrina said and her best pokemon came out.

"Alakazam!"

"Careful Pidgeotto. That Alakazam is stronger than Meowstic." Davis said. "That doesn't mean we're backing down. Aerial Ace!" Pidgeotto flew right at Alakazam, but he or Sabrina weren't worried. That was when a wormhole opened up and Meowstic's Future Sight attack came and rained down on her and took Pidgeotto out.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle. Alakazam is the winner." The ref said.

"What just happened?" Davis said.

"That's the effect of Future Sight." Sabrina said. "Even if Meowstic is taken out, the attack is still going. It's an attack that travels through time."

"That Future Sight is a dangerous move." Kari said.

"At least I know that won't happen again." Davis said. "Hitmonlee get back in there."

"Hitmonlee!"

"Mega Kick!" Davis said and Hitmonlee went to attack.

"This isn't going to be like the battle with Hypno. Confusion." Sabrina said. Alakazam used the power of his mind and lifted Hitmonlee into the air. "Psybeam."

"Alakazam!" Alakazam crossed his spoons and blasted Hitmonlee with the beam and took him out in one hit.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle. Alakazam is the winner." The referee said.

"That figures." Imperialdramon said as Davis brought Hitmonlee back.

"Even if we're down to just one pokemon, victory is ours. Seadra, go!" Davis said.

"Dodo!"

"A Seadra? Your choice in pokemon is very interesting." Sabrina said.

"Wait till you see what Seadra can do. Seadra use Water Pulse." Davis said.

"Dodo!" Seadra formed the water orb and shot it with Alakazam getting hit by it.

"Psybeam." Sabrina said.

"Dodge it." Davis said. Alakazam shot out the beam, but Seadra hopped from one spot to the next.

"I've never seen a Seadra move like that before." Sabrina said.

"Use Bubble Beam." Davis said. Seadra shot out the bubbles and blasted Alakazam with them. "Now give him your Flash Cannon." Seadra powered up the attack and blasted Alakazam with the attack.

"I'm impressed that you've lasted this long." Sabrina said. "You trust your instincts, but you've got to put some mind into your battle as well. Hold Seadra with Confusion." Alakazam used his mind and lifted Seadra in the air. "First, Recover." Alakazam glowed green and was back to full power. "Focus Blast." Alakazam focused his power and blasted Seadra with it having nowhere to go.

"Oh no. Seadra's trapped." Davis said.

"Let's give Seadra a ride." Sabrina said. Alakazam tossed Seadra around as Seadra hit all over the room.

"Seadra use Twister on the wall." Davis said. Seadra breathed out the twister and repelled itself from the wall and was heading for Alakazam. "Bubble Beam!" Seadra shot out the bubbles as it was flying towards Alakazam and Alakzam got blasted. "Flash Cannon!" Seadra got real close to Alakazam and fired the blast at close range with Alakazam being pushed back.

"Alakazam you've got to use Recover." Sabrina said as Alakazam tried to get up.

"We can't let them have the chance. Use Twister." Davis said. Seadra shot out the twister and Alakazam got caught in it. "Combine it with one more Bubble Beam." Seadra shot the bubbles and they flowed in the twister with Alakazam getting blasted. The combined power caused an explosion and Alakazam was taken out.

"Alakazam is unable to battle. Seadra is the winner. Victory goes to Davis, the challenger." The referee said.

"We did it!" Davis cheered. Seadra jumped right into his arms and Davis held it out. "Thanks to you, Seadra." Everyone stepped outside with Davis being awarded his badge.

"Davis, everything you did was a surprise." Sabrina said. "I never seen anyone battle like you have. You've earned the Marsh Badge."

"Thanks, Sabrina. Yeah! We just got the Marsh Badge!" Davis cheered.

"We did it!"

"Do/Pidgeo/Lee!"

"Nice. We're halfway to the Kanto League." Ash said.

"So where are you off to next?" Sabrina said.

"Where is the next gym?" Kari asked.

"In Celadon City." Ash said.

"Celadon City? That's great." Davis said.

"Haunter."

"Haunter? What is it?" Davis said.

"Maybe Haunter has something for you." Kari said. Davis turned to Haunter to see what it was. Unfortunately, it turned out to be a small bomb he held on his tongue and it blew with Davis being covered in black and dirt. Haunter did his crazy laugh and Davis got real mad.

"That's it." Davis said as he chased Haunter around and everyone else was laughing.

Davis has now obtained his fourth badge. Now, Ash and Davis have their sights set on Celadon City for number five. We'll see what kind of battle they'll have….as the journey continues.

To Be Continued…


	25. Jaws of Fight

After earning the Marsh Badge from Sabrina, our heroes continue their adventure as they have come across a mountain area.

"How long until we get to Celadon City?" Davis said. "I want to get that fifth badge as soon as possible."

"Calm down. It's going to take us a while before we even get there." Kari said.

"How about we stop and have some lunch?" Ash said.

"No way. We can still go a little further." Davis said.

"I am getting a little hungry." Kari said.

"Like I said. Let's stop for lunch." Davis said. That caused Ash to trip up and fall on his face.

"Pikachu, we're a third wheel." Ash said. He looked up and he saw something move from side to side and it was incredibly fast. "What is that?"

Pokemon

Pokemon

Pokemon!

Let's do it

I want to be the very best

Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was)

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

My whole life has led to this

Time to test my skill

I know I just can't miss

Gonna show the world

Born to be a winner (Kanto)

Born to be champion

Born to be a winner

Born to be the very best (Pokemon Kanto)

Born to be a winner

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Jaws of Fight

All of them saw the strange moving object, but none of them could even tell what it is. That is until it landed down in front of them. It was big, green, and it looked like someone the others except Ash and Pikachu knew very well.

"Stingmon!" Imperialdramon said.

"Good to see all of you again." Stingmon said.

"Sounds like you know him." Ash said as he took out his pokedex.

"Stingmon, the Stinger pokemon and the evolve form of Wormmon. Stingmon are considered the fastest bug types that no one even knows one is near until one attacks."

"The evolve form of Wormmon?" Ash said. He knew only one person with that as his partner.

"If you're here…." Davis said, but someone beat him to the punch.

"How's it going guys?" All of them looked up and saw Ken.

"I knew you had to be somewhere near." Davis said as Ken slid down to talk to them.

"Haven't seen you guys in a long time." Ken said. "As you can see, Wormmon evolved into Stingmon a while back."

"It's great to see you again." Kari said. "We were on our way to Celadon City. What are you doing out here?"

"There's a rare pokemon out here that I'm trying to catch." Ken said.

"Rare! What pokemon?" Davis said.

"A Tyrunt." Ken said. Davis didn't know what one was so he took out his pokedex.

"Tyrunt, the Royal Heir pokemon. Tyrunt have incredibly strong jaws and when it comes across something it doesn't like, it throws a tantrum and becomes wild."

"Seeing a Tyrunt is rare. They are considered extinct pokemon." Ken said.

"Extinct? So how can there be one here?" Kari said.

"I'm not sure how it could have survived all this time, but that doesn't matter." Ken said. "I want to catch that Tyrunt and add it to my team."

"Sorry, but now that you told me about this, Tyrunt is going to be my pokemon." Davis said.

"I had a feeling he would say that." Stingmon said.

"Sorry, but this pokemon will help me find that Tyrunt." Ken said as he held out a pokeball. "Come out." Ken let it out and it turned out to be a Noctowl.

"Dwloo!"

"A Noctowl!" Ash said and Davis brought out his pokedex again.

"Noctowl, the Owl pokemon and the evolve form of Hoothoot. Noctowl have special eyes that allow them to see in the dark."

"With Noctowl's special eyes, I'll be able to find that Tyrunt." Ken said. "I love to stay and chat, but I got to get moving. Let's go you two." Ken headed off with Noctowl and Stingmon following.

"Ken's really got his eyes set on this Tyrunt." Angewomon said.

"He's going to be disappointed once I find it first." Davis said and ran off.

"Wait for us." Imperialdramon said as all of them tried to follow him. It was a race for the Tyrunt, but there was one more TEAM that was after the Tyrunt.

"Did you hear that?"

"A pokemon that is considered extinct is somewhere around here."

"If anyone is getting that Tyrunt, it's going to be us."

"Wobba!"

…

Ken

Ken headed to the mountain with him and his pokemon came across the cave that he believed they could find the Tyrunt in.

"Are you sure?" Stingmon said.

"Don't be scared. Tyrunt are rock and dragon types so it might be in here somewhere." Ken said. "Noctowl use Foresight and lead the way." Noctowl had rays of light come out of its eyes and led the way with Ken following inside. Davis and the others weren't far behind and came across the same cave.

"Tyrunt is somewhere inside." Davis said.

"But how are we suppose to find it? It could be anywhere." Angewomon said.

"We'll just have to hope for the best." Davis said as he walked inside and the others followed behind. The cave was large and split in different directions. Davis and the others were looking around for that Tyrunt, but there wasn't a sign of it anywhere.

"This cave is huge and it's hard to see." Kari said.

"Maybe Noivern can help by using its sonic waves to locate Tyrunt." Ash said.

"That won't help. Tyrunt could be anywhere." Imperialdramon said as he leaned back, but hit something that jumped. There was enough light for them to see that it was the Tyrunt they were looking for.

"Tyrunt!"

"Whoa! We actually found it." Imperialdramon said.

"Perfect. Finder's keepers. Hitmonlee give me a hand" Davis said.

"Hitmonlee!"

"Tyrunt!" Tyrunt stomped on the ground and rocks covered in blue energy rose out of the ground, but all of them avoided it.

"Tyrunt just used Stone Edge." Ash said. Tyrunt jumped on the ground and the whole place was beginning to shake around.

"Tyrunt must be using Earthquake." Imperialdramon said. The whole place shook so much that the rocks from above began to fall down.

"Look out!" Davis said as all of them moved out of the way, but the rocks piling up caused Davis and his pokemon to be separated from Ash and Kari. "Guys, are you alright?"

"I think so." Ash said.

"Davis, Ash and I are going to head out. Go ahead and catch Tyrunt and we'll meet you outside." Kari said. She knew he would want that Tyrunt and she's going to let him.

"Thanks." Davis said.

"Hitmonlee!"

"There it goes." Imperialdramon said as they saw Tyrunt making a run for it.

"After it." Davis said as they went after Tyrunt. Meanwhile, Ken and his team were looking around for Tyrunt as well.

"Are you sure we're on the right track?" Stingmon asked.

"Unless you have a better idea, I don't know what else to do." Ken said.

"Dwloo!" Both of them looked over to where Noctowl is and they saw Tyrunt run pass them.

"There it is!" Ken said as he was happy to find it, but saw Davis and his pokemon. "Uh oh. Let's go!" Ken and his pokemon got moving and were able to catch up with Davis. "Sorry, but that Tyrunt is mine."

"I don't think so." Davis said. Both of them were getting after Tyrunt and could see light at the end with Tyrunt running out. Davis and Ken followed and they were all outside. Before anyone could do anything though, a steel cage came out of nowhere and trapped Tyrunt.

"Who did that?" Ken said. All three of them looked to see a giant robot that looked like a prehistoric Meowth.

"I bet I know who it is." Davis said as the top opened up.

"Prepare for trouble. We're a blast from the past"

"Make it double. You're ours at last"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare for a fight."

"That's right!"

"Wobbafett!"

"It's Team Rocket!" Davis said.

"So these are the crooks I keep hearing about." Ken said.

"Let Tyrunt go." Stingmon demanded.

"You must be kidding." Jessie said.

"Why would we want to let go of such a living ancient pokemon?" James said as the cage was reeled into the machine's paw.

"With our Mecha-Meowth-PH, we'll make you dumb twerps history." Meowth said. The machine extended his tails and attacked, but Stingmon and Imperialdramon grabbed the others and moved away.

"Stingmon, get in there. Use Poison Jab." Ken said.

"Hitmonlee, help Stingmong out with High Jump Kick." Davis said. Both of them jumped up to attack. Hitmonlee held out his leg and Stingmon's stinger glowed purple and they both struck the machine.

"What's the deal? I thought this thin was suppose to be tough?" Jessie said.

"It is. Just watch and see." Meowth said. The machine's teeth were bared and started acting like a chainsaw. The machine came down with the teeth up front and Hitmonlee wasn't going to move out of the way.

"Look out!" Stingmon said as he saved Hitmonlee. "That was close.

"Nice save, Stingmon. Now use your X-Scissor." Ken said.

"Hitmonlee, Double Kick." Davis said. Both of them attacked together and pushed the head of the machine back.

"This isn't good. I say we get while the getting is good. We have the Tyrunt. Let's run." James suggested. "Also before it chews its way out." They looked to see Tyrunt was using Crunch to get out.

"Good point." Meowth said, but before they could do anything, Skarmory came with Steel Wing and slashed against the cage.

"We're coming guys." Ash shouted as he and Kari were coming to the rescue.

"Perfect timing." Davis said. "Team Rocket has Tyrunt. We've got to save them. Hitmonlee, Mega Kick."

"Check out a move Stingmon can use. Stingmon use Blur Strike." Ken said. Hitmonlee kicked the machine and Stingmon unleashed so many kicks that happened so fast and the robot was starting to break apart.

"Wow. Ken and Davis make a great team." Ash said.

"They should. They're best friends." Kari said. "Skarmory, now's our chance to get Tyrunt out. Use Steel Wing and break it free."

"Skarmory!" Skarmory flew in and slashed against the cage and broke Tyrunt free.

"Tyrunt!" Davis shouted as he raced to catch it. Davis was able to catch Tyrunt, but was pushed over the edge.

"Pikachu use Electro Ball." Ash said.

"Angewomon use Hurricane and Skarmory use Air Cutter." Kari said. All three of them attacked. The robot already took so much damage and the three attacks together caused it to blow.

"This is one thing that still isn't history." Jessie said.

"At least we're going down in history." James said.

"Yeah as the most failures." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again."

"Does this happen a lot?" Ken said.

"More times than it should." Kari said.

"Davis!" Imperialdramon shouted. Everyone slid down and he was knocked out with Tyrunt standing over him. "Davis, tell me you're alright."

"Just stop shouting." Davis said as he got up. Tyrunt started licking him as he was thankful for Davis saving him. "Cut it out. That tickles." Ken could see what was going on as Tyrunt took a big liking to Davis.

"I'm glad you're okay. That was a bad fall." Kari said.

"It looks like you win." Ken said.

"What do you mean?" Davis asked.

"Tyrunt seems to really like you and you did find it first." Ken said. "It would be wrong of me to take Tyrunt after what just happened."

"Wow. Thanks, Ken." Davis said as he stood up and took out a pokeball. "Tyrunt, do you want to come with me?" After Davis just helped saved Tyrunt, how could it say no? Davis tapped the pokeball against Tyrunt and it went inside with Davis having a new pokemon. "Yeah! I got Tyrunt!"

"You've got some strong pokemon." Stingmon said. "Hitmonlee, I'm impressed with your power. I look forward to battling you."

"Hitmonlee Hitmonlee."

"Hitmonlee says that's a promise since he's interested in your power as well." Imperialdramon said.

"I guess I'll be seeing you guys later. Take care of Tyrunt." Ken said as he got his pokemon back in his pokeballs and headed out.

"So long." Ash said.

"Bye, Ken." Kari said.

"I'll take great care of Tyrunt. He and I will be great friends." Davis promised.

After meeting up with Ken, Davis now has a new pokemon: Tyrunt. With Tyrunt being a rare pokemon, we're all sure that it's going to be an interesting member of the family. Now it's off to Celadon City.

To Be Continued…


	26. Silvio and Gold

After obtaining Tyrunt, our heroes have moved on with their journey. However, they came across a depressing looking town that looks like it's on a last leg.

The town they came across was old and warned down and it looked like it came from the days of cowboys.

"I feel like I'm in an old west movie. Where are we?" Davis said.

"I'm looking it up." Kari said as she looked over a map. "I think this place is called Marigold Town." All of them looked around and when you look in the buildings, you could see people hiding.

"Why is everyone hiding?" Davis said. The only one that wasn't was a little boy, but he didn't look happy.

Pokemon

Pokemon

Pokemon!

Let's do it

I want to be the very best

Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was)

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

My whole life has led to this

Time to test my skill

I know I just can't miss

Gonna show the world

Born to be a winner (Kanto)

Born to be champion

Born to be a winner

Born to be the very best (Pokemon Kanto)

Born to be a winner

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Silvio and Gold

All three of them walked through Marigold Town, but not a single person would come out and talk to them. They were all finding this very strange.

"How come everyone is avoiding us?" Imperialdramon said.

"Something very strange is going on." Angewomon said.

"Help me!" They heard someone call out for help and it sounded like a little boy. They followed it to one of the buildings and the sound was coming from underneath. "Help. I can't get out."

"Don't worry, we'll get you out." Ash said.

"I'll smash my way in." Imperialdramon said.

"No. You might hurt the boy by accident or cause the whole thing to collapse on top of him." Angewomon advised.

"I know. Tyrunt, come out." Davis said.

"Tyrunt!"

"Tyrunt, use your teeth and create an opening for the boy to get out." Davis said. Tyrunt started chomping at the wood to create an opening. However, when an opening was big enough, all of them were getting sprayed with water. Tyrunt freaked out and was stomping around. "Tyrunt, calm down." Davis held Tyrunt down to try and keep it calm. "What's going on?" They looked to see a boy with brown messy hair that wore overalls with red shirt and shooting them with a hose. Imperialdramon reached out and pulled the boy out.

"What's the big idea?" Imperiladramon said.

"That wasn't very nice of you." Kari said.

"You're all pokemon trainers. Get out of here. You won't push us around."

"We don't have a clue as to what you're talking about." Davis said. "You also owe my Tyrunt an apology. Tyrunt hates water since it's a rock type."

"I don't owe thugs like you anything."

"Thugs?" Ash wondered what he meant.

"That's enough, Theodor. It's obvious these aren't the same people." All of them looked to see a guy that was older dressed in all black with a jacket that went down to his knees and had silver colored hair. He also seemed like the kind of guy that's always cool, calm, and collected with little to no showing of emotion.

"Who are you?" Davis said.

"My name is Silvio and the boy you're holding is my little brother."

"But I was just trying to drive these trainers out." Theodor said.

"They have nothing to do with what's going on." Silvio said. "Come with us to our home. I'll explain everything. It's not safe to stay out here for long." They needed to know what was going on so they followed him. Silvio brought them to their home that looked much like a saloon and he brought them on the upper floor.

"So what's going on? Why is everyone hiding?" Ash asked.

"It's because our town has been raided." Silvio said. "A large group of pokemon trainers came to our town and decided to take over. I don't know the reason. Perhaps just to cause trouble."

"They just showed up and made everyone miserable." Theodor said. "Their leader is named Grav and he's a big bully. These guys think they can do whatever they want and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

"That's terrible." Kari said.

"So why don't you fight back or report to Officer Jenny?" Ash said.

"They're pokemon are stronger and we don't have many trainers." Theodore said. "Everyone is also too scared to do anything."

"Maybe there's something we can do." Davis said and Tyrunt was in agreement. Everyone else agreed, but heard a strange noise coming from downstairs.

"Dad!" Silvio said thinking there was trouble. They all looked down and saw Silvio and Theodor's Dad on the floor with a few punks pushing him around.

"Time to pay up."

"But I've hardly made any money this month." Their Dad said.

"Those are a few of the guys. They're always pushing our Dad around for money." Theodor said.

"We've got to help." Ash said. All of them were about to go down, but Silvio beat them to it. He jumped down and kicked the one in front back.

"Get lost." Silvio said.

"Who's going to make us?" Silvio pulled out a pokeball to show he meant business.

"Arcanine, come out." Silvio said as he let out his partner.

"Rai!"

"Wow! He's got an Arcanine." Davis said.

"My older brother is so cool." Theodor said.

"Show these punks the exit." Silvio said. Arcanine tackled the three of them and knocked them right out the door. Arcanine used Roar to scare them off and running.

"Grav's going to get you for this."

"Dad, are you okay?" Silvio asked.

"I am, but you should have just stayed back." His Dad said. Davis and the others came down and helped him up.

"Has this happened before?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, but my big brother actually stands against them and chases them off." Theodor said.

"With an Arcanine like that, you might be able to chase these guys off." Davis said.

"I'm only looking out for my Dad and my brother. I'm not interested in anything else." Silvio said.

"Doesn't matter. I think Grav is getting fed up with the resistance." Their Dad said.

"Then we'll show this guy he can't push people around." Davis said. "Someone has to stop these guys and that's going to be us. Are you two with me?"

"Always." Imperialdramon said.

"Tyrunt!"

…

Grav

Grav, the leader of this group, was just being told of what happened. He had a black Mohawk with leather clothes that had spikes coming out of them. Silvio caused much trouble for them and he's had enough.

"That Silvio guy again. I've had enough." Grav said and turned to his partner: a Conkeldurr. "You ready to teach this guy a lesson, Conkeldurr?"

"Conkeldurr!"

…

Davis

Davis was doing some training with Tyrunt and Imperialdramon. If no one else was brave enough to take these guys on, Davis will do it himself.

"Looking good. Tyrunt, we'll show these guys who the real bosses are." Davis said.

"Tyrunt!"

"You're not going to win." Davis looked behind him and was met with Silvio.

"What do you mean?" Davis said.

"Grav's partner is a Conkeldurr. Against a rock type like Tyrunt, you don't stand a chance." Silvio said. Davis took out his pokedex to learn more about a Conkeldurr.

"Conkeldurr, the Muscular pokemon and the final evolve form of Timburr. Rather than just using sheer force, Conkeldurr are capable of using the concrete canes they hold for battle."

"So it's a fighting type." Davis said. "That's not going to stop me. From what I've seen, nothing should be stopping you either."

"If you're asking for my help, forget it." Silvio said.

"But this is your hometown." Davis said.

"I'm only looking out for my father and my brother. Nothing more." Silvio said. "If you want to get your pokemon creamed in this fight, go right ahead."

"You're willing to protect both of them. So how come you're not willing to help everyone?" Davis said.

"Why do you care? You don't even belong here." Silvio said.

"Maybe not, but I travel form one place to the next and I don't turn my back on people that need my help." Davis said.

"Davis!" Ash called out as he ran outside. "Those punks came back. They're demanding Silvio for a showdown at noon by the clock tower. Also, Kari seems to have left."

"Where did she go?" Davis said.

"I think she went to get Officer Jenny. Either way, it's almost noon." Ash said.

"You and I will take care of this." Davis said as he walked pass Silvio, but not before one more saying. "If you really care about your brother and father, you get rid of this problem for good." Davis left Silvio standing there.

….

The Clock Tower

With the clock striking noon, Grav and his Conkeldurr were waiting for Silvio to show up. However, they saw Ash and Davis show up instead.

"Who are you two? I know neither one of you are this Silvio guy." Grav said.

"That doesn't matter." Davis said. "You've been causing a lot of trouble for this town and they've all had enough of it."

"We're giving you just once chance to get out of here and leave all these people alone." Ash said.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Grav said. "Conkeldurr, teach these guys why you don't ever want to mess with me."

"Conkeldurr." Conkeldurr stepped up and was ready for battle.

"Davis, Conkeldurr looks powerful. Use me instead of Tyrunt." Imperialdramon said.

"Tyrunt needs some battle practice. If it gets too rough, I'll switch it out with you." Davis said. "Let's do this. Tryunt use Stone Edge."

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said. Both of them launched their attacks, but Conkeldurr used its stone canes and blocked both of the attacks.

"Conkeldurr use Bulk Up." Grav said. Conkeldurr flexed its muscles in red aura and its power rose up. "Brick Break." Conkeldurr tossed the canes in the air. Conkeldurrs arms glowed white and slammed both of them on Tyrunt and Pikachu. "Superpower." Conkeldurr caught its canes and was covered in a white aura and struck both of them with his canes.

"That Conkeldurr is stronger than I thought." Ash said.

"Rock Slide." Grav said. Conkeldur clapped its hands together and formed a whole bunch of rocks that were about to land on top of them.

"Arcanine use Extreme Speed." Arcanine came running in at great speed and tackled the rocks away. Ash and Davis looked behind them and saw Silvio coming up.

"You came." Davis said.

"There you are." Grav said as he was happy to see he was here so he can beat him.

"You were right, Davis. Time to get rid of the problem for good." Silvio said.

"I couldn't agree more." Grav said. "Conkeldurr, get them with Brick Break." Conkeldurr came charging at Arcanine.

"Flamethrower." Silvio said. Arcanine breathed out fire, but Conkeldurr used its canes to block the attack. "Flame Charge." Arcanine covered itself in fire and charged. Conkeldurr moved the canes away and that allowed Arcanine to tackle it and push Conkeldurr back.

"Arcanine is strong." Ash said.

"No wonder he had the guts to stand against these guys." Davis said.

"Conkeldurr use Superpower." Grav said. Conkeldurr was covered in a white aura and tried to strike Arcanine, but Arcanine was too quick for it.

"Flame Charge again." Silvio said. Arcanine was covered in flames again and tackled Conkeldurr again. "Extreme Speed." Arcanine charged with greater speed and struck Conkeldurr again. This time, Conkeldurr was pushed into a wall and it caused the entire building to collapse.

"Conkeldurr!" Grav shouted as all the wreckage landed on Conkeldurr. Conkeldurr ended up trapped and couldn't move. "Conkeldurr!"

"Come on!" Silvio said. Everyone rushed to Conkeldurr's aid and grabbed a piece of the wreckage. "Everyone lift. Grav, you help pull Conkeldurr out." Everyone tried to lift the wreckage. Grav grabbed Conkeldurr's arm and helped pull Conkeldurr out.

"Conkeldurr, you're not hurt are you?" Grav asked.

"Conkeldurr." Conkeldurr didn't seem hurt at all. Grav turned over to Silvio.

"Thank you." Grav said. A noble gesture, but it was ruined when they heard sirens go off and saw Officer Jenny come up with Kari in her car.

"You must be Grav." Officer Jenny said. "You're in a lot of trouble young man." Grav saw no place to run and after all the trouble he caused that almost got Conkeldurr hurt, he saw he had to come in. After a while, Grav and his crew were taken into custody of Officer Jenny. Davis and the others were being thanked for all their help.

"Thank you so much." Silvio's Dad said.

"Now we no longer have to worry about them anymore." Theodor said.

"We're glad to hear that." Kari said.

"We're happy to help in any way we can." Ash said.

"By the way, where's Silvio?" Davis said.

"You actually inspired him, Davis. He decided to go on his own journey." Silvio's Dad said. Silvio and his Arcanine walked over a hill and took one last look at his town. He gave a smile knowing the troubles have passed.

"He's always been trying his best to protect us." Silvio's Dad said. "Now it seems that he doesn't have to worry about that anymore thanks to all of you."

"I think that's great." Ash said.

"Maybe we'll see him again." Kari said.

"We're glad you don't have to worry about those guys anymore and we need to get going." Davis said. "So long."

"Bye and thanks again." Theodor said as he and his Dad waved goodbye to the heroes that helped brought light in these dark times.

Thanks to our heroes, the times of misery are over and a new hero was formed. Today they've learned that you need to have the courage to take your problems head on and that's a lesson they'll carry for the challenges that are yet to come.

To Be Continued…


	27. Icy Grasp

"Druddigon use Flash Cannon." Kari said.

"Druddigon!" Druddigon fired a powerful blast that destroyed a rock.

Our heroes continue to move to Celadon City so Ash and Davis can acquire their fifth badge. As of right now, they've stopped for a casual lunch break with all their pokemon.

"Druddigon is looking great." Davis said.

"I have to keep my pokemon in top form." Kari said. "Let's keep going, Druddigon. Try out your Dragon Tail." Druddigon had energy scales form around his tail and struck the ground. While they were a training, a Jynx stuck its head out of the bushes.

"Jynx?" Jynx was watching all of the do some training and watched Druddigon thinking he looked amazing. Next thing you see are hearts in Jynx's eyes.

Pokemon

Pokemon

Pokemon!

Let's do it

I want to be the very best

Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was)

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

My whole life has led to this

Time to test my skill

I know I just can't miss

Gonna show the world

Born to be a winner (Kanto)

Born to be champion

Born to be a winner

Born to be the very best (Pokemon Kanto)

Born to be a winner

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Icy Grasp

Jynx came out from hiding and walked up to them, but Jynx's eyes were only on Druddigon.

"What's that?" Davis said.

"I think that pokemon is called a Jynx." Ash said.

"Hope that doesn't mean bad luck for us." Kari said as she took out her pokedex.

"Jynx, the Human Shape pokemon and the evolve form of Smoochum. When Jynx moves, it shakes its hips that is alluring to humans and compels them to dance."

"Jynx!" They heard someone call out for Jynx. They saw a girl with brown hair held back by a hairband wearing a pink shirt and blue skirt with white leggings and white jacket made of cotton. "Oh, hello there."

"Hi. Is this your Jynx?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. My name is Ellie."

"Hi. I'm Davis and this is my partner Imperialdramon."

"Hello."

"I'm Ash and this is Pikachu."

"Pikachu!"

"I'm Kari. This is Angewomon and Druddigon."

"Nice to meet you."

"Druddigon!"

"And of course those are all our other pokemon." Kari said as she gestured to everyone else.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Ellie said. "I hope my Jynx didn't cause any trouble for any of you."

"Not at all. We just noticed it before you came here." Davis said and that was when they heard a grumbling sound and it was coming from Ellie.

"That's a little embarrassing." Ellie said with her face a tad red.

"You're free to join us. We were just about to eat." Kari offered.

"That sounds great." Ellei said. Jynx liked it too as she moved closer to Druddigon, but it made Druddigon a little uncomfortable. The table and everything was set with Ellie joining them. While they were all eating, Ellie was told the stories of their adventures.

"Wow! I've heard of pokemon contests, but I've never seen one before." Ellie said.

"They really are a lot of fun. It's where you get to show the best of you and your pokemon." Kari said.

"Gym battles can be just as fun." Ash said.

"All of it does. Maybe I should try both and see what they're like." Ellie said. While the pokemon were eating, Jynx was trying to get closer to Druddigon. Jynx moved closer to Druddigon, but Druddigon didn't really seem to like it.

"Druddigon?"

"Jynx!" The slightest thing Druddigon does seems to set Jynx off and she wanted more. Jynx went over to Ellie and pulled on her sleeve.

"What is it, Jynx?" Ellie asked.

"Jynx." Jynx pointed over to Druddigon and had a dreaming look in her eyes. Ellie could tell what she was saying.

"Are you saying you like Druddigon?" Ellie asked and Jynx shook her head and Ellie was able to put two and two together. "Hey, Kari. My Jynx seems to have taken a liking to your Druddigon."

"With Druddigon?" Kari questioned.

"That's a little weird. Druddigon is a dragon type and Jynx is an ice type." Davis said. Jynx latched onto Druddigon's arm and tried to kiss him, but Druddigon resisted.

"I don't think the feeling's neutral." Angewomon whispered.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you're willing to give me your Druddigon." Ellie asked and that was a surprise to all of Kari's pokemon.

"No way." Kari said and Jynx was the one all shocked. Kari got up and petted Druddigon's head. "You see, Druddigon was abandoned by another trainer. So I made a promise that I would never do the same. That means I can't give Druddigon away."

"I understand." Ellie said, but Jynx wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Jynx! Jynx Jynx." Jynx was pushing Ellie to get in there and get her Druddigon anyway.

"It doesn't look like Jynx will take no an answer. So how about a trade?" Ellie said as she took out a few pokeballs and showed she had a Sableye, Amphorous, and Altaria. "You can have any of these three you want."

"Ellie, I said no." Kari said.

"Look, Kari said she isn't giving away Druddigon and that's what's happening." Davis said.

"I know, but my Jynx is really stubborn. If she wants something, she'll do anything to take it." Ellie said. "So how about we settle this with a battle. If you win, I'll drop this whole thing."

"What you should do is get better control of Jynx." Davis said.

"Yeah. Ellie, Kari already said no and that's how it's going to be." Ash said.

"I'll do it." Kari said and that was a surprise to everyone.

"Kari, what are you doing?" Angewomon said.

"If it means this whole thing will be dropped, so be it." Kari said. "If what Ellie is saying is true, let's just get it over with." Jynx was happy to hear that. She went over and pointed to Altaria.

"So you want me to use Altaria." Ellie acknowledge. "Kari, who will you battle with?"

"Altaria is a flying and dragon type." Kari said. She looked over to see all her pokemon wanted to battle. "I'll go with Skarmory."

"Skarmory!" Both of them took their position and were ready to start the battle and Druddigon seemed nervous on the outcome.

"Let's do this. Altaria use Ice Beam." Ellie said.

"Altaria!" Altaria shot out the cold beam from its beak.

"Dodge it and use Steel Wing." Kari said.

"Skar!" Skarmory avoided the attack and flew at Altaria with Skarmory's wings shining.

"Counter with Sky Attack." Ellie said. Altaria was covered in a golden aura and the two flew at each other managed to land a strike and fly away from the other.

"Skarmory use Swift." Kari said. Skarmory shot out stars from its mouth and managed to strike against Altaria. "Air Cutter!" Skarmory shot the crescent-shaped attacks and Altaria got hit again.

"Altaria use Dragon Breath." Ellie said. Energy swirls around Altaria and Altaria shot out a blue beam of energy and Skarmory got hit. "Skarmory is tough, but we can still win. Altaria use Sing."

"Kari, watch out. That move will put Skarmory to sleep." Ash said. Altaria started singing and musical notes started to fly out.

"Skarmory use Agility and go in with a Steel Wing." Kari said. Skarmory disappeared and reappeared. With the increase of speed, Sing wasn't working. Skarmory flew in and struck against Altaria. "Come back around with another Steel Wing." Skarmory flew back around and struck Altaria again. Altaria fell to the ground and was taken out.

"Looks like that's the end." Ash said.

"That means Druddigon is staying with me." Kari said. Druddigon was glad, but Jynx was upset.

"I'm sorry, Jynx. Looks like you'll have to forget Druddigon." Ellie apologized. Jynx didn't want that and things were getting worse. Davis looked over and saw dark clouds were heading their way.

"Uh oh. Guys, it looks like a storm is coming." Davis said and they saw the clouds were coming. "We better find some place to take cover."

"I have a cabin not that far." Ellie said.

"We better get moving. Everyone return." Kari said as everyone got their pokemon back in their pokeballs and made a run for it before the storm could come.

…

Ellie's Cabin

All of them were able to make it to the cabin just as the rain was starting to pour down. The rain came down hard and heavy and it looks like it might be going on for a while.

"It's really coming down out there." Ash said.

"It looks like it might last for a long time. If it gets dark out, you're all free to stay here. It's the least I can do." Ellie said.

"Thanks Ellie. Looks like we might have to." Kari said. Hearing that they might have to stay gave Jynx a sneaky idea. Soon it became dark out. The rain has already passed and everyone was already asleep. With everyone asleep, Jynx sprung her plan into action. Jynx went over to Kari's stuff and took one of her pokeballs. She stepped outside and opened it up with Druddigon coming out.

"Druddigon?"

"Jynx." Jynx was motioning for Druddigon to follow her. Druddigon didn't understand, but he followed anyway. What Jynx didn't know was that Angewomon wasn't asleep.

"I knew she wouldn't give up easily." Angewomon said as she went after them. Jynx led Druddigon into the woods where it was nothing, but them and the moon.

"Druddigon?" Druddigon didn't understand why they were here, but it was right where Jynx wanted. Jynx turned to face Druddigon and started puckering her lips and smacking them together. "Drud!" Druddigon freaked out and started running, but Jynx went after him. Jynx kept making kissing noises as she went after Druddigon and all Druddigon wanted to do was avoid her. Druddigon jumped down from a rise in the ground and pressed against the stone in hopes that he lost Jynx.

"Jynx!" Jynx jumped down in front of him and Druddigon had nowhere to run. Jynx leaned into kiss him, but Jynx felt something move under her. Jynx was thrown to the ground. They looked to see Jynx landed on a Pangoro and it didn't look happy.

"Pangoro!" Pangoro was about to attack both of them, but Angewomon came in with Aerial Ace and stopped it from attacking.

"You really can't take a no, Jynx, and it's causing a lot of trouble." Angewomon said. Pangoro got back up and was even madder. Pangoro used Echoed Voice and was going on a rampage. Back with Kari and all the others, the noise woke all of them up.

"What's going on out there?" Davis said.

"Hey! I don't see Jynx or Angewomon." Imperialdramon said. Kari looked and saw one of her pokeballs by the door. She went over to get it.

"This is Druddigon's pokeball. Druddigon is out there too." Kari said. They heard the commotion that was going on as well.

"We better check that out. Jynx and the others might be there." Ellie said and everyone thought the same. Back with the wild Pangoro, the pokemon tried to fight off against it. Druddigon used Focus Blast and Jynx used Heart Stamp, but Pangoro deflected them with an Arm Thrust.

"Man, it's really made and won't stop." Angewomon said.

"Angewomon!" All of them looked to see Kari and the others were able to find them.

"Who's that pokemon?" Davis said.

"That's a Pangoro." Ellie said and Davis took out his pokedex.

"Pangoro, the Daunting pokemon and the evolve form of Pancham. Pangoro will go berserk and won't care about the hits it takes. It is capable to snap a telephone pole easily."

"What's going on?" Ash said.

"Jynx was trying to make the moves on Druddigon and ended up disturbing Pangoro when Druddigon kept saying no." Angewomon said.

"Is that true?" Ellie said with a disapproving tone and Jynx felt guilty. "Pangoro must be really mad. We have to figure out how to get it to settle."

"I've got it. Get your Altaria to use Sing." Kari said.

"Great idea." Ellie said as she reached for it. "Altaria, come out and use Sing."

"Al!" Altaria came out and started singing. The music notes hit Pangoro and Pangoro fell right back to sleep. With Pangoro asleep, all of them snuck away.

…

Morning

With the trouble passed, Ellie was giving Jynx a lecture before they part ways with Kari and the rest.

"Jynx, after what you did last night, you can forget about Druddigon." Ellie said and Jynx was upset about that. "We're really sorry for all the trouble that happened."

"No one got hurt so no harm, no foul." Davis said.

"Jynx, apologize to Druddigon before we leave." Ellie said. Jynx walked over to Druddigon and apologized like she was suppose to. Druddigon accept it and put water under the bridge. Jynx made one final attempt as she grabbed Druddigon's face and planted kiss marks all over Druddigon's face. Druddigon was surprised and his mind went blank with Jynx running off. "Jynx, wait! Bye everyone. Hope to see you again!"

"Bye, Ellie." Ash said as all of them waved goodbye. "She's got an interesting pokemon."

"I think we better help Druddigon." Kari said as she grabbed Druddigon's claw and all of them got moving.

It would seem the first time Druddigon got crushed did no work out so well, but Jynx got what she wanted. Now, our heroes continue their journey to Celadon City where Ash and Davis are going to love getting their fifth badge.

To Be Continued….


	28. Color of my Heart

AN: I said it before and I'll say it again. I don't want reviews saying 'nice job' or 'great work'. I want to know what about the chapter you like.

Our heroes are just one town away from Celadon City. Once they pass through, they'll be heading straight for the gym. Of course, there's other excitement to come in this town as well.

The sun was setting and it looked like they would spend the night in town. All of them were walking down a street until Kari saw a poster of a woman that looks like a princess.

"What's this all about?" Kari said as they all stopped to read it.

"Looking for a fiancé for my daughter, the lovely Vivian Bretina." Ash read. "Someone is looking for someone to marry their daughter?"

"You haven't heard?" They looked behind them to see a guy that was older than them with black hair carrying a duffle bag. "Mr. Bretina, the wealthiest man in this town, is looking for a worthy husband for his daughter. However, he seems to only accept others who are worthy? They're making an appearance at the museum in hopes of finding someone there."

"Do you think we should check it out?" Davis said.

"I just love marriage proposals, but I'm not sure about arranged ones. We should check it out." Kari said. The four of them headed out to see what this was all about.

Pokemon

Pokemon

Pokemon!

Let's do it

I want to be the very best

Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was)

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

My whole life has led to this

Time to test my skill

I know I just can't miss

Gonna show the world

Born to be a winner (Kanto)

Born to be champion

Born to be a winner

Born to be the very best (Pokemon Kanto)

Born to be a winner

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Color of My Heart

"I never really introduced myself. My name is Vincent." The stranger said that was showing them to the museum.

"It's nice to meet you. So why is this Bretina guy looking for a husband for his daughter and at a museum?" Davis asked.

"He's hoping to find someone to continue running his business as well as passing it down to grandchildren." Vincent said. "They're doing it at the museum because they're putting this diamond on display that his family owns. Here we are." They arrived at the museum and were heading inside. Davis and the others got in easily, but Vincent was grabbed by guards.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ash said.

"You!" They all looked to see a man with brown hair and beard and mustache in a suit coming up to them.

"Mr. Bretina!" Vincent said and he seemed scared.

"I thought I told you not to come near my daughter. You're not worthy of being her husband." Mr. Bretina said.

"I was just showing these kids what's happening. They just wanted to look. I'm going." Vincent said as he stormed out of the building.

"That was harsh." Davis said.

"Poor guy." Imperialdramon said.

"My apologies if I frightened any of you." Mr. Bretina said. "This is a serious event and I don't want any hijinks. If you children wish to see the display as well as who my daughter's future husband might be, this way." He led them to the main exhibit where many reporters and others were. In the center was a glass case with a large diamond in the middle and standing next to it was Vivian.

"Is that your daughter?" Angewomon asked.

"Yes. Please excuse me." Mr. Bretina said as he stepped up next to his daughter. "Thank you all for coming. I present to you one of my valued treasures. The Bretina diamond that will be on display in the museum for the next couple weeks. At this moment, I would like to ask everyone to please join me in the next room in hopes of finding my daughter a fiancé. I hope you choose well my child."

"Yes, father." Vivian said.

"At least she gets a say on who she chooses." Kari said.

"But this shouldn't be how people should be engaged." Angewomon said. Everyone moved to the next room and left the diamond. However, two mysterious figures stood on the outside of the skylight. Over the next room, many wealthy men were coming up to Vivian for her hand in marriage.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this. Vivian doesn't seem that happy about it either." Kari said.

"What can you do?" Davis said. Next thing anyone knew, there was a smashing sound and an alarm went off. All of them rushed back into the next room where Officer Jenny and security was already in.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"Look! The case has been smashed open." Imperialdramon said. The case holding the diamond was broken, but the diamond itself was still there. All of them heard laughing and looked to the skylight and saw a man in a red suit with a cape, top hat, cane, and a mask around his eyes and a Scizor was with him.

"Crimson Specter." Officer Jenny said.

"I'm glad you all could join me, but I must be off." Crimson Specter said as he tossed a card to Officer Jenny and a red rose to Vivian. "Come, Scizor."

"Scizor." Both of them moved away and were gone.

"Who was that?" Davis said.

"I don't know, but let's find out." Kari said as she went over to Vivian who held the rose. "Excuse me, are you alright?"

"Yes. Who are you?" Vivian asked.

"I'm Kari and my partner Angewomon. That's Ash, Pikachu, Imperialdramon, and my boyfriend Davis. We were wondering if you could tell us who that was."

"Crimson Specter and his partner Scizor." Vivian said. Davis took out his pokedex to learn more about Scizor.

"Scizor, the Pincer pokemon and the evolve form of Scyther. Scizor's body is as hard as steel and intimidates others with the eye pattern on its claws."

"Crimson Specter is a mysterious person." Vivian said. "No one really knows who he is. He comes and disappears."

"Is he a criminal?" Imperialdramon said.

"No. He never steals anything." Vivian said. "I think he's really doing this to get my attention. He actually likes me." Thinking about him made her face look like she was dreaming. "Everywhere he acts has some relation to me and my father. He even came to me one night saying how he treasures me. That I mean the entire world to him and we spent the entire night talking."

"That's so sweet." Kari said. "You must really like him. That's why you haven't found a husband like your father wants you to. You want to know who the man behind the mask is."

"Maybe you can help me. Could you please help me figure out who he is?" Vivian said.

"Of course we will." Kari said.

"I'm not sure about this." Ash said.

"Please. We should help these lovebirds be together. Don't you guys think so?" Kari said.

"Totally." Davis said, but was acting to impress her.

"You might as well go along with it, Ash." Imperialdramon said. "Davis will agree with anything Kari says."

"Oh thank you." Vivian said.

"Vivian, what's going on?" Mr. Bretina asked.

"These trainers just agreed to be…..bodyguards if the Crimson Specter ever makes a reappearance."

"Oh. That's good to hear. I want that menace taken care of." Mr. Bretina said. With her father against him, Vivian still sets out to find her mysterious love.

…

Crimson Specter

Crimson Specter and his Scizor set up a small campfire in the woods. Crimson Specter took off his hat and mask and it was revealed to be that Vincent guy from earlier.

"Talk about breaking and entering, Scizor." Vincent said.

"Scizor."

"I know what we're doing isn't right and we're up against the police, but it's all I can think of so I can see her." Vincent said. "Vivian and I were friends when we were kids and soon I fell in love with her. However, when the time came for her father to find a husband for her, he pushed me away. He didn't like that I was around. Saying I'm not worthy to be around his daughter. Becoming Crimson Specter is the only way I can get close enough to her and I have you to thank."

"Scizor?" Scizor didn't understand.

"Remember how we met?" Vincent said. "I kept trying to see Vivian, but her father's guards pushed me away. You came and helped me out for whatever reason and that's how we became friends. Seeing you move and the way you battle gave me the idea for this."

"Scizor."

"Even if this doesn't work out or anything at least I still got you." Vincent said. "We better get going. It's almost time for out nightly visit."

"Scizor." Scizor agreed and the two of them headed out with Vincent putting on his mask and hat.

…..

The Bretina Mansion

Vivian brought Davis and the others back to her mansion where they would wait for Crimson Specter to arrive. Vivian showed them all to her bedroom with her standing out in the balcony with the others hiding in her room.

"Is this a good idea?" Ash asked.

"Vivian says that the Crimson Specter sneaks in every time at this night." Davis said. "We just need to wait any maybe all of us can convince him to show his mask. We just need to hope her Dad doesn't come in and ruin everything."

"Where is he?" Vivian said as she hoped he come soon.

"Waiting for me?" Vivian looked up and was met with Crimson Specter and Scizor.

"You came!" Vivian said with joy.

"Of course." Vincent said as he hopped down and grabbed her hands. "I can't stand not being able to see you."

"We're glad you came." Vincent looked and saw Davis and the others coming out from hiding. Scizor jumped between them to protect Vincent.

"It's okay. We don't want to fight." Kari said.

"We just want to help Vivian find out who you are." Ash said.

"Why don't you take off the mask already and show who you are." Angewomon said.

"If you really want to be with her, you shouldn't really hold any secrets." Davis said.

"They're right." Vivian said as she grabbed his face. "I want to know who you are. Please take off the mask." She reached up to try and take off the mask, but some sort of spotlight came on. Everyone looked down to see Officer Jenny with Vivian's father. Then, a few guards came busting in through her door.

"We have you surrounded. Surrender." Officer Jenny said.

"No. They can't do this." Vivian said.

"They won't. Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Pikaaaaaachuuuuuuu!" Pikazu zapped the guards and gave Vincent and Scizor the chance to escape. Scizor grabbed Vincent and flew off, but blasts of fire hit Scizor's wing and caused them to crash to the ground. They got up to see they were surrounded by Growlithe.

"It's over and I'll make sure you're locked away." Mr. Bretina said.

"Father, stop!" Angewomon and Imperialdramon carried all four of them to the ground to stop Vincent's arrest.

"Officer Jenny, you can't arrest him. He never really did anything wrong." Davis said. "He only did what he did to see Vivian because he loves her and she loves him."

"Preposterous." Mr. Bretina said.

"No. It's the truth." Vivian said.

"How could you be in love with someone who wears a mask? He's a criminal." Mr. Bretina said.

"No. I never stole anything and she knows I wouldn't." Vincent said and the time has come to end the charade. He reached for the mask and hat and took them off. "We've been friends for a long time."

"Vincent?!" Vivian said.

"That's the guy that showed us to the museum." Davis said.

"Vivian, I've been in love with you for a long time." Vincent said as he walked over and grabbed her hands. "I want to marry you, but your father says I'm not worthy and kept me away."

"Father, how could you?" Vivian asked.

"Because you're a lady of high class and deserve to be with someone of equal class. He's a….peasant." Mr. Bretina said.

"That's not for you to decide." Davis said.

"It doesn't matter. You're getting thrown out and I'll make sure you never come near my daughter again." Mr. Bretina said as he was about to separate them, but Scizor stepped in and used a Double Hit attack on him and knocked Mr. Bretina out.

"How sweet of Scizor. Scizor was willing to help them out." Angewomon said.

"Vivian, I wanted to tell you so long. I want to marry you." Vincent said.

"All you had to do was say so. I loved how Crimson Specter was, but I love the man behind the mask even more." Vivian said as her way of accepting. "But what about your charges?"

"Since you never really stole anything or hurt anyone, you'll be let off with a warning and make up for what you've done with community service."

"I will." Vincent said and that brings an end to Crimson Specter and the beginning of a future between those of love.

…..

The Next Day

Davis and the others were ready to head out and were saying goodbye to Vivian and her knew fiancé, Vincent.

"Thank you so much for helping us." Vivian said.

"We're finally able to live in happiness together." Vincent said.

"We're happy for you and we're sorry about your father." Ash said.

"I'm sure he'll see how wrong he was and come around to your engagement." Kari said.

"We should get going. We have our own engagement in the Celadon Gym." Davis said as they all waved goodbye and bid them a farewell and both sides wish the best of luck.

Thanks to our heroes, two people in love can now be together. They take the lesson that people will go to such lengths for love and will not let anyone stop them. For such a happy ending, our heroes head out for the Celadon Gym.

To Be Continued….


	29. Empathy Implant

Our heroes have finally arrived in Celadon City and as you can imagine, Davis and Ash can't wait to get to the gym.

"We're here! Where's the gym?" Davis said.

"It has to be somewhere." Imperialdramon said as he was just as eager.

"Ash, you've got to show me where that gym is." Davis said as he turned to face him, but he noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Kari and Angewomon."

"Look in there." Ash said. He pointed to a window and he saw Kari and Angewomon in a perfume store. This was not the time for that.

Pokemon

Pokemon

Pokemon!

Let's do it

I want to be the very best

Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was)

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

My whole life has led to this

Time to test my skill

I know I just can't miss

Gonna show the world

Born to be a winner (Kanto)

Born to be champion

Born to be a winner

Born to be the very best (Pokemon Kanto)

Born to be a winner

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Empathy Implant

Kari and Angewomon were trying out all the perfume samples and they were loving every single one of them.

"All this perfume is amazing." Kari said. "I wish I had enough money to have them all."

"Kari! Come on, we've got to go." Davis said. "I want to get to the gym now and get my fifth badge."

"Actually, there's something you need to know Davis." Ash said, but Davis wasn't listening.

"I'll be right out. It's just I picked up on the wonderful scent of all these perfumes and I had to check them out." Kari said.

"They're just a bunch of scented liquids of fruit and pines." Davis said. "I don't get why anyone would want to buy this stuff."

"Excuse me, but I don't approve of you speaking like that." Davis saw a woman come up to him and the name tag read Erika.

"Well, I don't really understand why anyone would want to smell like that." Davis said. "Not to mention it's always so expensive and I've seen a few people act like zombies because of it."

"Davis, you really should stop." Ash said, but Davis still wouldn't listen to him.

"Excuse me, but these scents come from pokemon themselves." Erika said. "It helps us give a better understanding of them. I like to call it a key to empathy."

"That sounds stupid. Who are you anyway?" Davis said.

"Her name is Erika and she's the manager and the Celadon Gym Leader." Ash said. That part Davis did hear and he felt stupid for it.

"Oh no. Davis' big mouth got him in trouble again." Imperialdramon said.

"You're the gym leader?" Davis said.

"And the manager of this store and I say….get out!" Erika said as she kicked him and Imperialdramon right out.

"You and your big mouth. I didn't even do anything." Imperialdramon said.

"Come on. Let's get to the gym. Not only will I get payback, but I'll also get my badge." Davis said. Since he was mad about getting kicked out like that, that means he wants payback.

…

Celadon Gym

"What do you mean I can't come in?" Davis said. He arrived at the gym, but none of the girls that worked there would let him come in for a battle.

"You heard me." The lady said. "We heard about what you said about the perfume our boss makes and she makes them hear. We won't allow anyone banned from the store in here."

"But I want a gym battle." Davis said.

"Too bad." Another women said as she stamped an X on his face and shoved him out.

"Now what?" Imperialdramon said.

"Let's sneak in through a window. I'm getting that gym battle." Davis said as he and Imperialdramon went around. That led to Erika just missing them with her leading Ash and Kari to the gym.

"I'm so sorry about my boyfriend." Kari said.

"You said he wanted a gym battle. I'll deal with him for when he comes for it." Erika said. "So Ash, are you ready for your gym battle?"

"You bet. We never really finished our battle, but I'm ready for it." Ash said. All of them went inside, but were greeted with Davis and Imperialdramon caught by grass pokemon and were being pushed out. "Davis?!"

"You again! What's going on?" Erika said.

"This boy snuck into the gym."

"Do you love to cause trouble?" Angewomon asked.

"Erika, I'm sorry for sneaking in, but I came for a gym battle and I'm not leaving without one." Davis said. Erika saw that having a battle with him was the only way to settle this matter. They moved right onto the battlefield to start.

"I accept your challenge, Davis. No matter how I feel, it's my duty to accept all challenges." Erika said.

"The gym battle between Erika, the gym leader, and Davis, the challenger, will begin." The ref said. "Each side will use three pokemon and the battle is over when one side loses all three. Only the challenger is allowed substitute. Begin!"

"Tangrowth, let's go." Erika said and her Tangrowth appeared female.

"Tangrowth!" Kari took out her pokedex to learn more about this strange looking pokemon.

"Tangrowth, the Vine pokemon and the evolve form of Tangela. Tangrowth is not troubled by losing an arm or vine for they grow right back."

"So she uses grass types. I already know who I'm using. Pidgeotto, you're up!" Davis said.

"Pidgeo!"

"So you're coming at me with flying types. Let's see if you are able to beat me." Erika said.

"I will. Pidgeotto use Gust." Davis said. Pidgeotto started flapping her wings and created the blow of wind, but Tangrowth seemed to resist it. "What? It's tougher than it looks."

"Tangrowth use Constrict and grab Pidgeotto." Erika said. Tangrowth stretched out its vines and grabbed onto Pidgeotto with her squeezing. "Stun Spore." Tangrowth brought Pidgeotto in closer and was releasing orange colored spores and Pidgeotto had a hard time moving. "Ancient Power." Tangrowth formed a white orb upfront and blasted Pidgeotto at close range.

"Pidgeotto!" Davis called out. Pidgeotto rolled against the ground from the attack, but she wasn't considered defeated. She tried to get up, but took a hard hit and could barely move. "Pidgeotto return." He got her back to the pokeball.

"That Tangrowth is strong. All those vines are tricky as well." Imperialdramon said.

"We have to attack quickly with the reflexes to avoid them. Hitmonlee, you're up next." Davis said.

"Hitmonlee!"

"'So it's a fighting type this time. We're ready for it." Erika said.

"Hitmonlee watch out for those vines. Use your Double Kick." Davis said.

"Tangrowth use Power Whip." Erika said. Tangrowth grew out her tentacles and glowed pink, but Hitmonlee was able to avoid all of them and kicked her twice.

"Now use High Jump Kick." Davis said. Hitmonlee jumped up and kicked Tangrowth and knocked her out.

"Tangrowth is unable to battle. Hitmonlee is the winner." The referee said.

"What do you think?" Davis said.

"Not bad, but you seem to lack empathy with your pokemon." Erika said. "Victreebel, you're turn."

"Aaaw!"

"Victreebel, the Flycatcher pokemon and the final evolve form of Belsprout. Victreebel swallow its prey whole and even the hardest of objects melt in its stomach."

"It just looks like a yellow punching bag. You can take it." Davis said. "Hitmonlee use your Mega Kick." Hitmonlee jumped up and went to attack.

"Victreebel, Vine Whip." Erika said. Victreebel extended its vine and wrapped it around Hitmonlee's leg and slammed to the ground. "Swords Dance." Victreebel created swords that spun around and power rose around it.

"Uh oh. Victreebel's attack power just rose." Imperialdramon said.

"You've got to get out of there." Davis said as Hitmonlee try to pull the vine off.

"Razor Leaf." Erika said. Victreebel shout out glowing leaves that slashed against Hitmonlee and knocked him out in one hit.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle. Victreebel is the winner." The ref said.

"That was a hard hit." Kari said.

"With Sword Dance, Victreebel got stronger and that looked like a critical hit." Angewomon said.

"Pidgeotto took a hard hit and is paralyzed so he might not use her." Ash said. "I think I know who he's going to use next."

"Charmander, go!" Davis said.

"Charmander!"

"So you've finally decided to bring out your fire type. That doesn't mean you're going to win." Erika said.

"That won't scare us off. Charmander use Metal Claw." Davis said and Charmander went to attack.

"Vine Whip!" Erika said. Vitreebel stretched out its vine and lash it on the ground to keep Charmander away. "Victreebel use Sleep Powder." Victreebel shot out a green powder from its mouth.

"I don't think so. Charmander use Fire Spin." Davis said. Charmander shot out the tornado of fire and it burned the powder away. "We've got to end this now before Victreebel gets an upper hand on us, but how?" He tried to think of a solution, but saw one right in front of him. "Charmander, grab Victreebel's vine." Charmander grabbed on and was pulled in by Victreebel.

"What is he up to?" Erika said.

"Use Flamethrower right in Victreebel's mouth." Davis said. Charmander shot out the flames in Victreebel's mouth and did massive damage with Victreebel getting taken out in one hit.

"Victreebel is unable to battle. Charmander is the winner." The referee said.

"I must admit, Davis, you are a strong trainer. However, let's see how well you do against my pride and joy." Erika said.

"Pride and joy?" Davis questioned.

"I wonder what pokemon it could be. Tangrowth and Victreebel were powerful so you've got to wonder about this next one." Imperialdramon said.

"Here we go!" Erika said as she tossed her pokeball and it was a Gloom.

"Gloom." This was a first Davis was seeing that pokemon, but he and Imperialdramon were expecting something more crazy looking.

"Gloom, the Weed pokemon and the evolve form of Oddish. Gloom releases a foul scent when it feels frightened or faced with danger, but doesn't if it feels calm and safe."

"Allow me to show you. Do it Gloom." Erika said. Gloom unleashed a foul scent that everyone picked up and it was awful.

"That reeks." Davis said as he and his pokemon tried to block it.

"Gloom use Acid." Erika said. Gloom shot out Acid from its mouth and hit Charmander. The scent distracted Charmander and made him an easy target.

"You've got to fight back. Charmander use Flamethrower." Davis said. Charmander tried to fight back, but when he breathed, Gloom unleashed more of the scent and Charmander could barely breathe in it.

"Gloom use Petal Blizzard." Erika said. Gloom unleashed a blizzard made of petals and blasted Charmander and took him out.

"Charmander is unable to battle. Gloom is the winner." The referee said.

"Gloom beat Charmander?! How can it be so strong?" Davis said.

"You see….this Gloom has been with me ever since I was a little girl." Erika said. "It saved me from a wild Grimer and helped me made the perfume. The scents from the perfume are from Gloom."

"They are?" Davis said.

"I guess I see why Erika was so touchy about it." Imperialdramon said. "She probably felt you insulted something that means a lot to her since it was from a dear friend of hers." Now Davis felt like a real jerk, but he needed to focus on the battle.

"I understand Erika, but I still have a battle to win." Davis said. "Pidgeotto, go!" He called Pidgeotto out, but she didn't look much better.

"Pidgeo."

"Poor Pidgeotto is still under the effects of Stun Spore." Kari said.

"Can you still battle?" Davis asked and Pidgeotto was determined to stay in the battle. "Okay. Use Wing Attack." Pidgeotto flew in as fast as she could.

"Unleash your scent." Erika said and Gloom unleashed its scent again.

"Switch to Gust. Blow it away." Davis said and Pidgeotto was still able to move with her flapping her wings and blew the scent away.

"Amazing Pidgeotto can still move. Gloom use Grassy Terrain." Erika said. Gloom had green energy flowing and it spread out with grass covering the entire field. Then, Gloom had energy flowing into it.

"What happened?" Davis asked.

"Grassy Terrain is a move that causes healing to those on the ground." Erika said.

"As long as Pidgeotto is in the air, it won't affect her." Imperialdramon said.

"While you are a skilled trainer, you lack empathy with your pokemon." Erika said.

"What does empathy have to do with anything?" Davis said.

"You need to have an understanding with your pokemon and their feelings as much as they need one with you." Erika said. "That way, you can become a better trainer and closer to your pokemon."

"I get that." Davis said. "I trust my pokemon. I can sense what they feel. I know they don't want to let me down and I know they try their hardest."

"It's true. Davis opened up to each of his pokemon and they have complete faith in him." Imperialdramon said. "We're willing to give it our all for him and he always considers us."

"Let's end this battle." Davis said and Pidgeotto was in complete agreement. Even Erika could see they were in sync. 'The problem is that paralysis. Pidgeotto's also used a lot of power.' He analyzed. He tried to figure out how until he saw Gloom regain power. "That's it. Pidgeotto, land on the ground." Pidgeotto came down and energy was flowing through her and she was healing.

"Oh no. He's using Grassy Terrain to his advantage." Erika said.

"Aerial Ace!" Davis said. Pidgeotto found the strength to use the attack and struck against Gloom and Gloom was taken down.

"Gloom is unable to battle. Pidgeotto is the winner. That means that Davis is the winner." The referee said.

"We did it!" Davis said as he went over to Pidgeotto. "Great job out there, Pidgeotto. You were great." With the battle over, Erika was rewarding him with his badge.

"You did great, Davis. I could see you did had empathy with Pidgeotto." Erika said.

"Thanks Erika and I'm sorry for the stuff I said." Davis said. "I didn't know it meant so much to you."

"Apology accepted. Here's proof that you won….the Rainbow Badge. Congratulations." Erika said as she gave it to him.

"Yeah! The Rainbow Badge is min!" Davis cheered.

"Yes!"

"Lee/Char/Pidgeo!"

"That was a great battle." Kari said.

"Now it's my turn." Ash said.

Being in sync with his pokemon allowed Davis to win his fifth badge. We'll soon see if Ash is able to do the same.

To Be Continued…


	30. Grass Flyer

"Welcome back to the Celadon Gym, Ash. I welcome you with your challenge." Erika said. Ash and the others returned to the Celadon Gym. Davis won his badge and now it's Ashes turn.

"Thanks, Erika. We never really finished our last battle since Team Rocket interrupted, but things will be different." Ash said. "I'm a whole lot stronger than when I was last time."

"I can't wait to see for myself." Erika said.

"The gym battle between Erika, the gym leader, and Ash the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use three pokemon and the battle is over when all side's pokemon are unable to battle. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute. Begin!"

"Sunflora, you're up." Erika said.

"Sunflora!"

Pokemon

Pokemon

Pokemon!

Let's do it

I want to be the very best

Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was)

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

My whole life has led to this

Time to test my skill

I know I just can't miss

Gonna show the world

Born to be a winner (Kanto)

Born to be champion

Born to be a winner

Born to be the very best (Pokemon Kanto)

Born to be a winner

Pokemon!

(Ash's voice) Grass Flyer

"Sunflora, the Sun pokemon and the evolve form of Sunkern. Sunflora only come out during the day because they convert sunlight into nutrition for their bodies."

"Talk about seeing the bright side." Davis said.

"Other than Pikachu, all of Ash's pokemon are flying types. Ash has the clear advantage." Kari said.

"Perhaps, but this is a gym leader we're talking about." Angewomon said.

"Talonflame, I choose you!" Ash said.

"Talonflame!"

"A fire and flying type! This will be interesting. You can have the first attack." Erika said.

"Thanks. Talonflame use Flame Charge." Ash said.

"Talonflame!" Talonflame ignited its flames and dived right at Sunflora.

"Sunflora, dodge." Erika said. Sunflora jumped out of the way just before Talonflame hit it. "Let's use Sunny Day."

"Sunflora!" Sunflora shot rings of light into the air and created a bright light that was like the sun.

"Why should she use an attack like that in here?" Kari said as they all tried to look away.

"Don't let that stop you. Use Steel Wing." Ash said. Talonflame flew back at Sunflora, but Sunflora avoided it and Sunflora was moving much faster. "How did Sunflora move so fast?"

"My Sunflora's ability is Chlorophyll. When out in direct sunlight or using Sunny Day, my Sunflora's speed is greatly increased." Erika said. "Now let's use Bullet Seed." Sunflora shot out seeds from its mouth and hit Talonflame.

"Talonflame use Flame Charge." Ash said.

"Use Mimic." Both of them were covered in fire and crashed right into each other.

"Not good. If Sunflora keeps getting faster, Talonflame can't get the advantage." Imperialdramon said.

"Grass Whistle." Erika said. Sunflora put its leaf arm in its mouth and started playing it like a whistle. Sunflora unleashed a green soundwave and Talonflame got caught in it with Talonflame falling asleep.

"Talonflame, wake up!" Ash said.

"Use your new Flame Charge." Erika said. Sunflora ran right in and tackled Talonflame.

"Talonflame!" Ash called out and Talonflame heard him as it woke up and started flying again. "Yes!"

"How could Talonflame be up already?" Erika said.

"Use Steel Wing." Ash said. Talonflame flew down and was able to strike Sunflora. "Finish this with Brave Bird."

"Flame Charge!" Erika said. Both pokemon charged at each other and the two collided and caused an explosion. Talonflame was able to fly out, but Sunflora was taken out as the Sunny Day began to fade away.

"Sunflora is unable to battle. Talonflame is the winner." The referee said.

"Thank you, Sunflora." Erika said as she returned Sunflora. "Roselia, your turn."

"Roselia!"

"A Roselia?" Kari said as she took out her pokedex.

"Roselia, the Thorn pokemon and the evolve form of Budew. Roselia's thorns on its head contain poison and is able to shoot out poisonous thorns from its flowers."

"We'll win this in one hit. Flame Charge!" Ash said. Talonflame ignited its flames and dived towards Roselia.

"Use Sweet Scent." Erika said.

"Roselia!" Roselia unleashed a pink colored scent from its flowers and it flew Talonflame off balance.

"Toxic Spikes." Erika said. Roselia shot a purple orb into the air. It burst and scattered around the field. "I'm sorry about this, Ash. Later I'll treat the poison of your pokemon. Roselia use Magical Leaf." Roselia jumped and got over Talonflame and shot out energy scythes and blasted Talonflame to the ground. That's when purple static covered Talonflame's face with its face turning purple.

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"I think Talonflame is poisoned." Angewomon said.

"That's the effects of Toxic Spikes. Each time you switch your pokemon and they are on the ground, they'll be poisoned." Erika said. "Roselia use Venoshock." Roselia shot out purple slime that covered Talonflame and made the pain even worse. "Venoshock is more powerful when the opponent is poison."

"Can you keep going, Talonflame?" Ash said and Talonflame was able to get back up and keep battling.

"Roselia use Venoshock again." Erika said.

"Dodge it and use Flame Charge." Ash said. Talonflame was able to avoid all of Roselia's attacks and was able to hit Roselia. That one attack knocked her out.

"Roselia is unable to battle. Talonflame is the winner." The referee said.

"Way to go, Talonflame!" Ash cheered.

"Pika!" Everyone was happy, but Talonflame looked terrible.

"I think you've been through enough. Return." Ash said and brought Talonflame back in the pokeball.

"You made a wise choice. Now for my final pokemon. Lilligant, go!" Erika said and a Lilligant came out.

"Lilligant!"

"Lillignat?" Davis said as he thought it was strange she was using that pokemon. He brought out his pokedex to learn more about it.

"Lilligant, the Flowering pokemon and the evolve form of Petilil. The flower on its head is an indication that Lilligant is in good health."

"I'm surprised she isn't using her Gloom." Davis said.

"My Gloom isn't thrilled to battle all the time." Erika said. "Every now and then, Gloom doesn't want to battle, but I can always count on pokemon like Lilligant to help out."

"No matter who our opponent is, we'll battle. Noivern, I choose you!" Ash said.

"Noivern!" Noivern flew up in the air and avoided the ground.

"Smart move. He's using another flying pokemon to avoid the Toxic Spikes." Erika said.

"Use Acrobatics!" Ash said. Noivern flew around and charged straight at Lilligant.

"Use Grass Knot." Erika said.

"Lill!" Lilligant's eyes glowed green and two blades of grass came out of the ground and formed a knot that tripped Noivern in the air.

"Lilligant use Seed Bomb." Erika said. Lilligant shot out seeds and they all exploded on contact with Noivern. "Lilligant use Teeter Dance." Lilligant danced around and was unleashing a sonic wave. Noivern got caught up in the wave and started to dance to.

"Noivern, what are you doing?" Ash said.

"Why's Noivern dancing at a time like this?" Kari said.

"It can't help it. Teeter Dance causes that to happen and leads to confusion." Erika said. She was right for Noivern had a confused look and landed on the ground with the Toxic Spikes activating.

"Noivern!" Ash called out.

"Now Noivern is poisoned." Davis said.

"Noivern you need to snap out of it." Ash called out, but Noivern couldn't hear him.

"Grass Knot." Erika said. Lilligant had grass grow out and tied around Noivern so Noivern couldn't escape. "Seed Bomb barrage." Lilligant shot out a barrage of seeds and exploded.

"Noivern, get out of there." Ash said, but there wasn't anything Noivern could do. The explosions combined with the poison was pouring some damage and took down Noivern.

"Noivern is unable to battle. Lilligant is the winner." The referee said.

"Noiver, return. You deserve a nice rest." Ash said. "Hawlucha, you're up!"

"Hawlucha!" The moment Hawlucha landed on the ground, Toxic Spikes activated again and Hawlucha was poisoned.

"Sorry, Hawlucha, but you're the only one left who has a chance against Lilligant." Ash said. Hawlucha tried to push the poison away and keep battling.

"Surely a determined pokemon, but if we beat it, Talonflame will be all he has left and it will be defeated in no time." Erika said.

"Hawlucha use Karate Chop." Ash said and Hawlucha went to attack.

"Use Grass Knot." Erika said. Lilligant formed another knot and Hawlucha tripped up.

"Push yourself up and use X-Scissor." Ash said. Hawlucha pushed with his hands and got back on his feet and slashed an X-shape attack against Lilligant.

"Amazing Hawlucha is able to move like that despite the poison." Erika said. "We'll have to make this battle even more difficult. Lilligant use Flash." Lilligant emitted a bright light and caused Hawlucha to be blind.

"Oh no. Hawlucha can't see." Ash said.

"Smart move. With poison slowly draining Hawlucha's power and being unable to see, Hawlucha practically can't battle." Angewomon said. "All Erika has to do is wait for Hawlucha to lose all his power."

"We can't wait around or else Hawlucha will see again. Lilligant use Seed Bomb." Erika said. Lilligant shot out the seeds and blasted Hawlucha. Hawlucha was able to get up, but still couldn't see.

"Hawlucha, you've got to trust your ears and instincts." Ash said. "Once you know where Lilligant is, hit it with your Flying Press." Hawlucha understood and tried to find Lilligant.

"Let's end this. Lilligant use Seed Bomb again." Erika said. Lilligant shot out the seeds, but Hawlucha heard it and jumped over the attack. Hawlucha flew down and slammed his body against Lilligant.

"Finish this with X-Scissor." Ash said. Hawlucha regained his sight and struck against Lilligant and took Lilligant out.

"Lilligant is unable to battle. Hawlucha is the winner. Victory goes to the challenger, Ash!" The referee said.

"We did it!" Ash cheered. Hawlucha fell back, but Ash was able to hold him up. "Thanks for hanging in there, Ash." All of them stepped out and Ash was being rewarded his badge.

"Ash, you've definitely improved. You and all your pokemon are incredibly strong." Erika said. "As proof that you won at the Celadon Gym, I reward you with the Rainbow Badge."

"Thanks a lot Erika." Ash said as he took it. "Yeah. I've got the Rainbow Badge!"

"Pikachu!"

"Haw/Flame/Noi!"

"Great battle, Ash." Kari said.

"And now we both only need three more badges to get to the Kanto League." Davis said.

"So where are you all going no?" Erika asked.

"If I remember correctly, Fuchsia City is the next place with a gym." Ash said.

"Fuchsia City! I've heard that gym went through some changes." Erika said.

"Changes? What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"I don't want to spoil anything. Just you wait and see." Erika said.

After a great battle and earning their fifth badge, our heroes are ready to head to Fuchisa City. What changes have happened at that gym? You'll just have to stay tune to see.

To Be Continued….


	31. Darkrai before the Dawn

"We're here with a winner of the Sinnoh League, Tobias." A newswoman said. Davis and the others stopped in a local pokemon center. They looked on the television and saw the news was on and Tobias was on it.

"Wow, it's really Tobias." Ash said.

"Who is he?" Davis asked.

"Tobias won the Sinnoh League and he's incredibly strong." Ash said. "His partner is a Darkrai and he won every single battle he's been in with only Darkrai. Except me. I was able to beat his Darkrai and his Latios, but it was a full battle and I could only take two of his pokemon down."

"Wow, he's really that strong!" Kari said.

"Tobias, could you please tell us the source of your strength?" The newswoman asked.

"There really is no secret." Tobias said.

"But how were you able to capture a Darkrai and I hear you have a Latios?" The newswoman asked.

"Hey!" A fellow trainer came running in. "I heard that Tobias is by the ruins not too far from here." Tobias here? This was too good to pass up.

Pokemon

Pokemon

Pokemon!

Let's do it

I want to be the very best

Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was)

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

My whole life has led to this

Time to test my skill

I know I just can't miss

Gonna show the world

Born to be a winner (Kanto)

Born to be champion

Born to be a winner

Born to be the very best (Pokemon Kanto)

Born to be a winner

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Darkrai before the Dawn

When our heroes made a stop at a local pokemon center, they got word that Tobias is in Kanto and they just have to see him.

An old ruin was in the middle of the woods and there were three large pillars that surrounded it. Tobias was exploring them and he was drawing in a crowd.

"Wow! It's really Tobias!" Ash said.

"Pika!"

"What do you think he's doing in Kanto?" Kari asked.

"Maybe he's going to compete in the Kanto League." Angewomon said.

"If he is and if he's as strong as people say he is, we have real competition." Imperialdramon said. Davis was in agreement until he saw Ross walk by them.

"Ross?" Davis said and he turned to face them.

"What are you doing here?" Kari said.

"Wait and see." Ross said and both of them kept walking up to Tobias. "Excuse me, you're Tobias, right?"

"Yes. Who are you?" Tobias asked.

"My name is Ross and this is my partner Aquamon. I want to see if what I heard about you is true. I challenge you to a battle." That statement was a surprise to everyone.

"Is this guy serious?"

"He doesn't know what he's doing."

"Moron. Tobias won the Sinnoh League."

"He as to be joking." Kari said.

"I don't think he is." Ash said.

"A bold declare. You don't believe I'm really that strong as people say I am." Tobias said. "Very well. I accept your challenge." Both of them stood and were ready to battle.

"We'll use as many pokemon as we want. Even if that means using all six and we're allow to substitute pokemon." Ross said.

"I'm fine with that. Now Darkrai, come!" Tobias said and he let out his signature pokemon.

"Der."

"That's it. There's his Darkrai." Ash said and Davis took out his pokedex.

"Darkrai, the Pitch-Black pokemon. Darkrai come out on a moonless night and gives people and pokemon horrible nightmares."

"Scolipede, let's do this!" Ross said.

"Scolipede!"

"Ross is using a Scolipede." Ash stated.

"Bug types are strong against dark types." Kari said.

"You're going to need more than just type to beat my Darkrai." Tobias said.

"We'll see about that. Scolipede, start out with Poison Tail." Ross said. Scolipede charged in with its tail glowing purple.

"Dodge it." Tobias said. Scolipede swung its tail, but Darkrai just moved backwards and just avoided the tail like it was nothing. "Now use Ice Beam."

"Use Protect." Ross said. Darkrai shot out the beam from its hand, but Scolipede formed a barrier and protected itself. "Use Solar Beam." Scolipede charged up the beam on its head and blasted Darkrai. Darkrai emerged through the smoke and didn't look damaged.

"Now use Dark Void." Tobias said. Darkrai shot out dark orbs that hit Scolipede and surrounded Scolipede. When it cleared away, Scolipede fell asleep. "Dream Eater." Darkrai shot out a projection of itself and ran through Scolipede that woke it up and knocked it out.

"In one hit?!" Imperialdramon said.

"Tobias really is strong." Kari said.

"What is Dark Void?" Davis said.

"Dark Void is a move only Darkrai can use that puts your pokemon into a deep sleep." Tobias said as Ross returned Scolipede.

"Mightyena, go for it!" Ross said.

"Might!"

"Check it out. Ross has a Mightyena." Ash said and Kari took out her pokedex.

"Mightyena, the Bite pokemon and the evolve form of Poochyena. Mightyena have devastating biting abilities and obey trainers that have proven their skill."

"Ross must be using another dark type to limit Darkrai's dark type attacks." Kari said.

"Start out with Iron Tail." Ross said. Mightyena's tail became metal and swung to attack, but Darkrai ducked its head to avoid it. "Mightyena use Headbutt." Mightyena turned around and rammed its head against Darkrai. "Now give it a Hyper Beam." Mightyena fired the darkened beam and blasted Darkrai. Ross waited to see the results, but Darkrai still looked fine. "Come on. Did it even feel that?"

"Darkrai use Dark Void." Tobias said. Darkrai unleashed the attack and the same thing happened with Mightyena. "Ice Beam." Darkrai fired the beam and blasted Mightyena with it being taken out.

"Now Mightyena is taken out." Ash said.

"Ross isn't doing too good." Davis said.

"Beedrill, it's your turn!" Ross said.

"Sptree!"

"He's using another bug type." Davis said.

"But will Beedrill do better than Scolipede?" Kari said.

"Beedrill use Pin Missile." Ross said. Beedrill fired pin-shaped blasts.

"Dodge it." Tobias said and it was able to avoid all of it. "Now use Ice Beam."

"Get away from it Beedrill." Ross said. Beedrill did its best to avoid the attack, but part of its wing got frozen. "Try your Poison Sting." Beedrill fired needles, but Darkrai was able to block the attack with just one hand. "Nothing?!"

"Dark Pulse." Tobias said. Darkrai shot out dark circles and blasted Beedrill with it being knocked out.

"Beedrill isn't able to battle. Ross is down to just three of his pokemon." Davis said.

"Mandibuzz, let's go!" Ross said.

"Mandibuzz!"

"Mandibuzz, the Bone Vulture pokemon and the evolve form of Vullaby. Mandibuzz swoop down from the skies and decorate themselves in its prey's bones."

"It's another dark type, but also a flying type." Kari said.

"He's got to watch out for Ice Beam." Davis said.

"Mandibuzz, confuse it with Double Team." Ross said. Mandibuzz made copies of itself in hopes of confusing Darkrai. "Now use Steel Wing." All of them flew in with their wings glowing.

"Shoot them all down with Ice Beam." Tobias said. Darkrai launched its beam and blasted all of them until it hit the real Mandibuzz and took her out as well in just one hit.

"This isn't looking good." Imperialdramon said.

"Darkrai is just too powerful." Angewomon said.

"Monochromon, you're up!" Ross said and Monochromon came out and it was a surprise to Davis and the others.

"Yeah! Finally I get my turn." Monochromon said.

"Monochromon? Did Gotsumon evolve?" Davis said and Ash took out his pokedex.

"Monochromon, the Rock Head pokemon and the evolve form of Gotsumon. The minerals that appear on the outside of Monochromon's body is hard as diamonds."

"So Gotsumon did evolve." Kari said.

"Monochromon use Rock Polish." Ross said. Monochromon had sparks emit from his body.

"Raising your speed? Let's see if that will help." Tobias said.

"Monochromon use Double Edge." Ross said. Monochromon charged right in a yellow light and tackled Darkrai with great speed. "Now use Megahorn." Monochromon's horn grew and glowed green. He charged right at Darkrai and the attacked seemed to have landed. Ross was confident that finished the job, but he was wrong because Darkrai was able to stop it with its hands. "What?!"

"How?" Monochromon said.

"Dark Pulse." Tobias said. Darkrai moved one of its hands and blasted Monochromon him. "Dark Void and finish this with Dream Eater." Darkrai unleashed Dark Vid and Monochromon got hit with him falling asleep. Then, Darkrai unleashed the Dream Eater attack and Monochromon was hit with him being taken out as well. Ross returned Monochromon and gave in.

"Guess that's it." Ross said. "I bet it all on Monochromon's Megahorn."

"I knew he couldn't do it."

"He was way over his head."

"Loser." Davis heard all of that and he couldn't stand it.

"Hey, all of you shut up!" Davis shouted and ran over to Ross' side with Kari and the others following behind. "Ross, are you okay?" Ross couldn't bring himself to answer.

"You've raised your pokemon well." Tobias said as he walked over. "Don't be upset that you lost." Tobias looked at the others and spotted Ash. "I remember you. Ash, right?"

"Yeah. Great to see you again Tobias." Ash said.

"We should head over to the pokemon center." Tobias said. "Let's get Ross' pokemon treated. Each one did take some heavy damage."

…

Pokemon Center

Nurse Joy was given all of Ross' pokemon that were damaged in the battle. All of them went in the back as Tobias offered to help in the treatments and he healed them all up.

"All of your pokemon will make a full recovery in no time." Nurse Joy said.

"Yes. I think they all just need some rest." Tobias said.

"Thanks." Ross said.

"Man, all your pokemon do seem pretty strong." Davis said. "I was surprised to see Gotsumon evolved into Monochromon. So has Aquamon evolved yet?"

"No. Aquamon requires an item called a razor fang in order to evolve into Washamon." Ross said.

"Washamon?" Ash questioned and took out his pokedex to learn more about it.

"Washamon, the Ice Claw pokemon and the evolve form of Aquamon. Washamon sharpen their claws against ice and stone, but it is unclear if the armor it wears is made of ice or metal."

"What made you want to battle Tobias in the first place?" Kari asked.

"I wanted to see if the rumors about him are true and after what I heard." Ross said. "Now I see why he won the Sinnoh League."

"Speaking of which, why did you come to Kanto and what are the ruins you were at?" Ash asked.

"Those ruins were very special." Tobias said. "The three pillars were for the three legendary pokemon: Moltress, Zapdos, and Articuno. I was hoping to learn more about them. Those three pokemon control the forces of nature of fire, ice, and thunder."

"Figures you would be interested in them since you have a Darkrai and Latios." Ash said.

"A Latios? How do you know that?" Ross said.

"He knows because Ash is the only person that ever defeated my Darkrai." Tobias said.

"What? You defeated Darkrai?" Ross said.

"I sure did with my Sceptile, but I went through three other pokemon to do it." Ash said.

"Tobias, I need to know. How did you manage to get Darkrai? How are you so strong?" Ross said.

"Any trainer can be strong just like any trainer can become friends with any pokemon….even the ones considered legendary." Tobias said. "I trained hard and work and was able to also gain the respect of all my pokemon just like any trainer can."

"You're right. I remember that's how I was able to capture some of my pokemon." Ash said.

"People and pokemon together as friends. That's the way it should be." Kari said and Davis was in agreement.

"Ross, don't you think of your pokemon as your friends?" Tobias asked.

"Of course I do, but I've always tried to catch them." Ross said. "I never thought about trying to become their friend before catching them." Once all his pokemon were healed up, he was ready to head out.

"Ross, you're leaving already?" Davis asked.

"I've got some stuff to think about and still got some work to do. I'll see you at the Kanto League." Ross said and headed out.

"Tobias, are you competing in the Kanto League?" Ash asked.

"I'm afraid not." Tobias said. "I'm doing a little research on some of the pokemon here in Kanto. I do hope to see you again." With that, Tobias headed out as well.

"I've never seen a trainer like Tobias." Kari said.

"Yeah." Davis said and he did a little thinking. 'Ross lost to Tobias and I haven't really beaten him yet. Seeing how Tobias strong is making me think I've got to get even stronger.'

After meeting Tobias, Ross and Davis have been inspired to get stronger and become better trainers. Who knows how strong they'll become.

On the other hand, Tobias was out on his own known, but what he didn't know was that someone in the shadows was watching him.

"I've managed to find him." The person said in a communicator.

" _Excellent. Maintain distance and keep on surveillance until further notice. We need to see how strong he truly is."_

"My pleasure." The mysterious person smirked and chuckled like he was up to something devious. Who are these people that seem to be after Tobias?

To Be Continued…


	32. Into the Inferno

"Charmander use Flamethrower." Davis said.

"Char!" Charmander breathed out the flames and blasted Hawlucha with it.

On their way to Fuchsia City, our heroes have stopped so that Ash and Davis can do some training so they can get their sixth badge.

"Looking good Charmander." Ash said.

"Yeah. You're doing great." Davis said. Charmander was ready to keep going, but Charmander was starting to emit this strange light from his body. "Charmander, what's wrong?"

"What's going on?" Kari asked. Charmander looked like he was resisting and the light faded away, but it caused Charmander to faint and everyone to worry. Something was wrong.

Pokemon

Pokemon

Pokemon!

Let's do it

I want to be the very best

Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was)

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

My whole life has led to this

Time to test my skill

I know I just can't miss

Gonna show the world

Born to be a winner (Kanto)

Born to be champion

Born to be a winner

Born to be the very best (Pokemon Kanto)

Born to be a winner

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Into the Inferno

Davis and the others hurried to a pokemon center. Once they arrived, Davis handed him over to Nurse Joy. At this moment, they were all waiting for Nurse Joy to tell them. Once she came out, all of them ran over to her.

"Nurse Joy, what's wrong with Charmander?" Davis asked.

"There's nothing wrong, Davis. Charmander is just close to evolving." Nurse Joy said.

"Evolving!" Davis said as his fear changed to excitement.

"That's amazing. You're going to have a Charmeleon soon." Ash said.

"You made great timing." Nurse Joy said.

"Why's that?" Kari asked. Nurse Joy motioned for them to come over to a window and pointed to a mountain that looked like it was burned.

"You see….at this time of the year, Charmander from nearby gather at Scorch Mountain." Nurse Joy said. "They all climb up, but become Charmeleon once they come down."

"Awesome and soon my Charmander could be one of them." Davis said. Charmander heard what they were talking, but Charmander didn't look that thrilled. They weren't the only ones that heard them as Team Rocket was just outside the window.

"Did you hear that?" Jessie said.

"So many Charmander gather at the mountain." James said.

"Seeing wild Charmander are rare, but it will be better once they become Charmeleon. We couldn't ask for a better opportunity." Meowth said. Charmander was resting on a bed with Davis and the others gathering.

"Charmander, you'll get to be a Charmeleon soon. Won't that be great?" Davis said.

"Though there is something strange." Angewomon said. "If Charmander glowing was because it was about to evolve, why did Charmander look like he was resisting?"

"That does sound strange." Imperialdramon said.

"Char!" Charmander felt something as he sat straight up and began to glow again.

"It's happening again." Kari said. However, Charmander looked like he was resisting again and he was burning through a lot of his energy. The light faded away and Charmander looked exhausted.

"I was right. Charmander is resisting and it looks like that's taking up a lot of power." Angewomon said.

"Charmander…" Davis said as he grabbed Charmander. "Why are you doing this? Don't you want to evolve?"

"Char! Charmander Charmander Char Char Charmander Char Charmander."

"I see." Imperialdramon said.

"What did he say?" Ash said.

"Charmander thinks he's not ready yet." Imperialdramon said. "Charmander wants to evolve when he feels he's truly ready, when he's reached his full potential. Charmander thinks it has more in him and doesn't want to evolve just yet."

"I had no idea. Charmander, I would never make you do something you didn't want to do. How long have you felt like that?" Davis asked.

"Charmander."

"The Vermillion Gym! I guess the battle with Lt. Surge really got to him." Imperialdramon said.

"After how he said Charmander should evolve, it's understandable." Kari said. Davis looked at Charmander and could see a hint of fear in Charmander. Davis took off his goggles and gave them to Charmander.

"Here. I can see you're scared and these mean a lot to me. Hopefully they'll give you a little courage." Davis said as he placed them down. "Right now, you should get some rest." Davis and the others stepped out of the room and left Charmander to do some thinking. The day passed by and the time was drawing closer. Davis and all the others were asleep, but Charmander was still up. He walked passed their room as he carried Davis' goggles, but Imperialdramon woke up and heard him.

"Charmander?" Imperialdramon questioned as to what he was doing.

…..

Charmander

It was barely dawn outside. Charmander walked over to a cliff and stared out into the open field. Charmander took a seat and tried to think about this whole evolution that might happen.

"Charmander, what are you doing out here little buddy?" Charmander turned around and saw Imperialdramon found him and took a seat right next to him.

"Charmander Char."

"I get it. This evolution can be scary. You change, but you can't change back." Imperiladramon said. "I didn't even know I could evolve until it happened to me. Though, there are times I wish I could change back to my original form." That wasn't really making Charmander any better. "You shouldn't worry about it. Davis isn't going to treat you any different if you evolve and he doesn't care if he you don't want to. You'll still be friends just like us." Before they could continue this deep talk, blasts of fire came out of nowhere. "What's going on?" Both of them saw other Charmander.

"Charmander!" All the Charmander used Flamethrower and blasted near them. All of them raced over and grabbed Davis' Charmander and carried him away.

"Hey! Get back here." Imperialdramon said as he raced after them.

"Charmander!" Charmander was telling Imperiladramon to go get help.

"Hang on! I'll get Davis and the others." Imperialdramon said as he ran back to the pokemon center. Once he got back, he threw the door open. "Get up!" That shot them all awake.

"Imperialdramon, what's wrong?" Kari asked.

"It's Charmander. Charmander is gone." Imperiladramon said.

"What?!" Davis said.

…

The Woods

All of them raced off into the woods. Since Charmander was taken by other Charmander, they knew they needed to head to Scorch Mountain.

"Why would those wild Charmander take mine?" Davis said.

"They must want him to take part in the evolution." Ash said.

"But what will happen if Charmander resists the evolution?" Kari said.

"We just better hurry. There's Scorch Mountain." Davis said as they arrived at the foot of the mountain. "They have to be around here somewhere."

"Pika Pik!" Pikachu pointed over to part of the mountain where they saw moving lights.

"That has to be the Charmander's flames. Let's follow them." Imperialdramon said and all of them got moving in hopes of finding their friend before it was too late. All of them traveled through the mountain until they came across what they were looking for. On a flattened piece of the mountain, multiple Charmander gathered around.

"Look at all the Charmander." Ash said.

"I guess we found where they come to." Kari said. Angewomon heard a strange sound. She looked around until she looked up and saw something was coming down.

"Look! What is that?" Angewomon said. All of them looked at the shadowy figure came down until some light hit it and it turned out to be a Charizard.

"It's a Charizard!" Ash said.

"Rooa!"

"Char!" The Charizard and all the Charmander ignited their flames as all of them began to glow and started to evolve.

"It's happening." Davis said as they saw all of the Charmander become Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon!"

"All of them are becoming Charmeleon. I guess that Charizard is the one who starts it, but where's mine?" Davis asked.

"Davis, look down there." Imperialdramon said as he pointed to his pokemon with him holding Davis' goggles and they saw there was still Charmander. Charmander was still resisting to evolve.

"Charmander is doing all he can not to evolve." Angewomon said. They weren't the only ones that noticed. The Charizard and al the Charmelon saw that Charmander resisted.

"Roo!"

"Charmander!" Charizard was telling Charmander to evolve, but Charmander was resisting. Charizard wasn't going to let that happen as it used a Flamethrower and Charmander got hit with him trying to protect Davis' goggles.

"Charmander!" Davis said as he raced down to help it and the others followed behind. "Charmander, are you alright?"

"What was that?" Imperialdramon said. "You have no right to make Charmander to evolve if it doesn't want to."

"That's right. Charmander feels he's not ready to evolve just yet. It's his choice when he decides he's ready for not." Davis said. Charizard seemed mad that they're even here, but some sort of strong updraft distracted it from that fact. All of the Charmeleon were being pulled upwards and into a vacuum that was being controlled by Team Rocekt.

"Not you guys again." Davis said.

"Prepare for trouble. We're red hot."

"That means that you're not"

"To protect the world from burning devastation."

"To unite all people within our fiery nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and burning love."

"To extend our reach to the blazing stars above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blazes off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare for a fire fight."

"That's right!"

"What are you doing?" Kari said.

"I think all this fire has melted your brain." Jessie said.

"We're taking all the Charmeleon." James said.

"Don't bother trying to burn your way out. This baby is fire-resistant." Meowth advised. All the Charmeleon were being pulled in. Charizard acted fast and tried to save as many as it could, but got caught in the suction with it trying to resist.

"This is better than I thought." Jessie said.

"We might even get our own Charizard." Meowth said. James looked down and saw there was still Charmander.

"Look, a Charmander. Should we get it?" James asked, but the other two just laughed.

"Who wants that runt?" Meowth said.

"It's worthless to us." Jessie said.

"Stop making fun of my Charmander." Davis said. Charmander wasn't going to stand by and let this happen.

"Charmander!" Charmander started to emit light again, but this time it looked different and it turned into a blue flame.

"What's happening?" Davis said as he took out his pokedex and saw it was a new move. "Wow. It looks like Charmander learned how to use Inferno. Let's try it out. Charmander use Inferno!"

"Char!" Charmander shot out a powerful blue flame at Team Rocket's balloon with all three of them scared.

"Wow are we feeling now?" Jessie said.

"Not so hot." James said.

"Because we're about to get toasted." Meowth said. The Inferno blast hit and the balloon exploded. The cage holding the Charmeleon crashed down and all of them got out unharmed.

"We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted as all of them were sent flying. All of them were glad that Team Rocket was taken care of, but there was still the Charmander and Charmeleon to take care of.

"You think we could make a run for it?" Kari said.

"I doubt we get very far." Ash said. Charizard stepped forward and Davis was ready to protect Charmander. However, Charizard and all the Charmeleon bowed down and thanked Charmander for saving them.

"They're saying thank you." Imperialdramon said. Charmander was the hero even if he hasn't evolved.

…..

The Pokemon Center

All of them headed back to get all their stuff and getting ready to get back on the road again.

"Davis, before you go, I have something for you." Nurse Joy said as she handed over a small chest with a stone in it.

"What is it?" Davis asked.

"An ever stone. This will keep Charmander from evolving and won't use up so much energy." Davis said.

"That's great." Ash said.

"Yeah. We'll hold onto this until you are ready to evolve." Davis said as he held Charmander in his arms.

"Charmander!"

No one knows when Charmander will be ready to evolve. When he does, you probably don't want to miss it. So now our heroes continue their journey.

To Be Continued…..


	33. Ringing for the Goal

As our heroes continue to travel to Fuchsia City, they are about to stumble across a familiar scene.

"Go, Swablu!"

"Get the ring, Hoothoot." Davis and the others were passing through some mountains when they heard some competition. A Swablu and a Hoothoot were racing towards a parachute that was holding a ring. Swablu got it first and was heading down.

"What's going on? What are those guys doing?" Davis asked.

"It's Poke Ringer!" Ash said.

"Poke Ringer?" Everyone else questioned.

Pokemon

Pokemon

Pokemon!

Let's do it

I want to be the very best

Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was)

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

My whole life has led to this

Time to test my skill

I know I just can't miss

Gonna show the world

Born to be a winner (Kanto)

Born to be champion

Born to be a winner

Born to be the very best (Pokemon Kanto)

Born to be a winner

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Ringing for the Goal

The competition went on and Swablu was the one who got the ring one of three goals on the ground.

"Way to go, Swablu!" Swablu's trainer cheered.

"Excuse me." Ash said as they all went over to the trainer. "Is there a Poke Ringer competition happening somewhere around here?"

"Yeah. There's one happening in Teal Town." The trainer said.

"Could someone please tell us what Poke Ringer is?" Kari asked.

"Sure." The trainer said. "Poke Ringer is where you and a pokemon that can fly compete. Your pokemon has to try and get the ring to one of the three goals on that small obelisk while at the same time, avoiding any of your opponent's attacks so they don't steal it. The one who places the ring there is the winner."

"I've actually entered a couple times with my Swellow and Staraptor." Ash said. "Now I'm going to compete with Talonflame."

"This actually sounds interesting. I think I'll take part in it." Davis said.

"Ooh! Can I do it, Davis? Please? Please? Please?" Imperialdramon begged.

"Actually from what I'm getting, I'm going to need speed, the right size, and maneuverability." Davis said. "I think Pidgeotto would be a good chance and I want her to get some training in for the gym. What about you, Kari? Are you going to compete with Skarmory or Angewomon?"

"I don't think so." Kari said. "I'm not sure how all of this works so I think I'll sit back and watch."

"Then, it's you and me, Davis." Ash said.

"Let's both do our best." Davis said. All of them headed to Teal Town, a small town in the mountains, and headed for the ring where the competition was happening and everyone was gathering.

"Welcome one and all to Teal Town." The announcer said. "If you're new, you're joining us in our annual Poke Ringer competition. Trainers and their pokemon will compete against each other until we have a winner. We'll start out with four trainers a match and we'll work our way up until we only have two left. Those two finalists will compete until we have our winner and the winner will win a supply of Teal Town's famous pokemon food."

"You think it's really that good?" Davis asked.

"It must be or else they wouldn't be putting it up for a prize." Ash said.

"Let's get started with the first four." The announcer said. "We have Team Winston, Team Valerie, Team Rose, and Team Davis."

"Sweet. I'm up." Davis said as he got in one of the hot-air balloons and started heading up. Kari with Angewomon and Imperialdramon were in the stands as they watched.

"You think he can do this?" Angewomon said.

"Of course he can." Imperialdramon said.

"Good luck, Davis." Kari cheered.

"Let's do this, Pidgeotto." Davis said.

"Pidgeo!" Winston called out his Zubat, Valerie used Illumise, and Rose chose Wingull.

"Start!" The announcer called and the game was on.

"Go right for the ring!" Davis said as Pidgeotto was going right for the ring with all the others. "Use Quick Attack and get there first." Pidgeotto increased her speed and was able to get the ring first. "Now go for the goal."

"Intercept with Mist, Wingull." Rose said. Wingull breathed out a mist and blocked Pidgeotto's vision. Zubat and Illumise positioned themselves to attack on both sides.

"Zubat use Air Cutter."

"Illumise use Signal Beam."

"Pidgeotto, fly straight down." Davis said. Pidgeotto dived down and the attacks hit the other instead. Pidgeotto headed right for the goal and placed the ring on there.

"Goal! Team Davis will be moving to the second round." The announcer said.

"Way to go." Davis said. All the balloons came down for the next competitors.

"We have the next match." The announcer said. "We have Team Ash,…."

"Yes. It's my turn now. Davis, I'll meet you in the finals." Ash said as he was ready to win.

"….Team Jamison, Team Yugo, and Team Ken."

"Ken!" Ash said with a surprised face.

"Ken?" Davis questioned.

"Hey, Davis." Davis looked to see Ken was right in front of him and saw he really was competing.

"Wow. I didn't know you were here." Davis said.

"Well, I am. We can catch up after I win. I've got a strategy that will guarantee it." Ken said as he got in the balloon and got ready.

"Wow, so Ken is here too." Imperialdramon said. "Do you think he'll be using Stingmon?"

"No. Ken's a smart boy. He wouldn't use a bug type in a competition with so many flying types." Angewomon said.

"But what other pokemon does Ken have?" Kari wondered until she remembered. "That's right. He's got Noctowl." Meanwhile, Jamison was actually James from Team Rocket.

"A true master of the skies like me shall win this." James said.

"Why do you always get like this with this dumb game?" Jessie said.

"We should really be snatching all the pokemon." Meowth said.

"No! I must compete and Inkay and I are going to win." James said as he hopped right in. All four of the competitors got in a balloon and got ready. "Okay, Inkay!"

"Braviary, let's go!" Yugo said.

"Talonflame, I choose you." Ash said.

"Noctowl, you're up." All four of them unleashed their pokemon and were ready to win.

"Start!" Once they were given the all clear, the four of them got moving.

"You cannot defeat me." James said. "Inkay, watch closely and wait for the right moment to take the ring."

"That is if you don't get attacked. Noctowl use Take Down on Inkay." Ken said. Noctowl flew right at Inkay and tackled it practically out of the field and that was hurtful to James as well.

"Talonflame, go for the ring." Ash said.

"Grab it first, Braviary." Yugo said. Both of them flew up and grabbed the ring at the same time.

"It's a tie between Talonflame and Braviary. Who will take it and land on the goal?" The announcer said. Both Talonflame and Braviary were trying to take it from the other.

"Noctowl, hold them with Confusion and then use Hypnosis." Ken said. Noctowl's eyes glowed and Talonflame and Braviary couldn't move. Noctowl flew up to them and shot a ray from its eyes and both of them fell asleep with Noctowl taking the ring.

"Talonflame!" Ash shouted.

"Braviary!" Yugo shouted. Both of them fell to the ground asleep and Noctowl landed the ring on the goal.

"Goal! Noctowl wins it for Ken." The announcer said.

"I can't believe that I actually lost." Ash said.

"Pikachu."

"So that's what his strategy. Hold them down with Confusion and put them to sleep with Hypnosis." Davis said. He had some tough competition and he's going to do his best.

"We've got good competition today." The announcer said as the tournament went on with Davis and Ken doing their best and kept advancing. "We've got strong trainers and pokemon that have done their best. It's all lead up to this final match between Ken and Davis." Both of them floated in the air and were ready.

"Let's make this a good match, Ken." Davis said.

"You've got it." Ken said.

"Pidgeotto, let's go!" Davis said.

"Pidgeo!"

"Noctowl, you're up!" Ken said.

"Dwloo!"

"Start!" The announcer said.

"Pidgeotto go right for the ring." Davis said and Pidgeotto went right for it.

"This will be over quickly. Noctowl use Confusion and hold Pidgeotoo down." Ken said. Noctowl's eyes glowed and had a hold of Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto is trapped. Is it going to fall asleep like it did with the others?" The announcer said.

"Not this time. Pidgeotto use Gust and break loose." Davis said. Pidgeotto flapped her wings and blew Noctowl out of the way and was able to get free. Pidgeotto flew up and grabbed the ring. "Nice. Now go!" Pidgeotto flew down for the goal.

"I should have known the same trick wouldn't work on Davis. We'll have to do this the hard way." Ken said. "Noctowl, intercept them with Air Slash." Noctowl shot blades made of air and Pidgeotto got hit.

"Pidgeotto almost made it, but Noctowl stopped it." The announcer said as Pidgeotto was still flying.

"We have to make it past Noctowl first. Pidgeotto use Wing Attack." Davis said.

"Noctowl use Take Down." Ken said. The two of them charged at each other and crashed into each other with both of them being pushed back.

"Pidgeotto use Aerial Ace." Davis said. Pidgeotto flew right at Noctowl, but Ken didn't seem concern.

"Bring it down with Confusion." Ken said. Noctowl used the power of its mind and sent Pidgeotto falling and had it crashed into the ground.

"That looked like it hurt. Can Pidgeotto get up?" The announcer said.

"Come on, Pidgeotto. You've got to get up." Davis said.

"Take the ring and win this." Ken said as Noctowl came down. Pidgeotto tried to get up, but took a lot of damage.

"You can do it! You can do it!" Davis cheered and that gave Pidgeotto the ability to fly right back into the air. It also caused a light to emerge around Pidgeotto. "No way!"

"Is that what I think it is?" Ash asked.

"I think it is." Kari said. Pidgeotto grew bigger with the feathers around her growing and Pidgeotto completely changed into a Pidgeot.

"Pidgeo!"

"Pidgeotto evolved!" Davis stated.

"Amazing. Pidgeotto has become a Pidgeot." The announcer said.

"That is amazing, but I'm still going to win. Noctowl use Air Slash." Ken said. Noctowl flapped its wings and shot the blades, but Pidgeot did the same and launched blades as well with the two clashing together.

"Did Pidgeot just used Air Slash?" Kari said.

"I think she just did." Angewomon said.

"Don't let that stop you. Noctowl use Take Down." Ken said. Noctowl flew in and rammed right into Pidgeot and forced her to drop the ring and Noctowl took it.

"Get it back. Pidgeot use Aerial Ace." Davis said. Pidgeot flew in and struck Noctowl. "Use Aerial Ace one more time."

"Counter that with Take Down." Ken said. The two of them flew in and crashed into each other. It caused an explosion and the ring flew out.

"Get that ring!" Both of them said and both their pokemon flew out, but Noctowl was falling behind.

"Why's Pidgeot moving slower?" Ash said.

"Pidgeot's taken a lot of damage. She might have reached her limit." Angewomon said.

"The ring is heading for the goal. Whoever reaches it first will win." The announcer said.

"I believe in you, Pidgeot. Nail that ring and put it on the goal." Davis said and that gave Pidgeot the extra boost to pull out ahead and use her wing to hit the ring and it landed on the goal.

"Goal! That's it. The winner is Davis and his new Pidgeot." The announcer said.

"Way to go! I knew you could do it." Davis said.

"Pidgeo!" Davis took out his pokedex to learn more about his knew pokemon.

"Pidgeot, the Bird pokemon and the evolve form of Pidgeotto. Pidgeot's beautiful feathers make it a favorite to most trainers and can be intimidating to its opponents."

Ken landed the balloon with Noctowl landing on the ground and Noctowl didn't look happy with itself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Ken said as he patted Noctowl's head. "You did your best. Pidgeotto evolving was a surprise to everyone." He brought Noctowl in its pokeball and saw Davis land down. "You beat me. Nice work."

"Thanks, Ken. That was a great match." Davis said as the two of them shook hands. Davis and Pidgeot went on to receive their reward and a trophy as everyone applaud for them.

"Congratulations to Davis and Pidgeot for winning this year's Poke Ringer and best of luck to all their future battles. Thank you all for joining us." The announcer said.

"Thanks for all the help Pidgeot." Davis said. "First we won the competition and we're going to win at the Fuchsia gym as well."

"Pidgeo!"

Thanks to Davis, he won the Poke Ringer competition and Pidgeotto has become Pidgeot. Perhaps Pidgeot will also get Davis his sixth badge.

…

Team Rocket

"I can't believe I lost again." James said as he was moping around again.

"Get over it." Jessie said.

"Hey!" Meowth shouted to get their attention. "The boss just contacted us. He has a special assignment." All three of them gathered together to speak with Giovanni through holographic monitor.

"Good, you three are close." Giovanni said. "You are to report to Cinnabar Island at once. A special project is being worked on that must not go wrong."

To Be Continued….


	34. Brawn for it All

Our heroes have arrived in Fuchsia City. Upon arriving, only one thing is on their mind and that is for Davis and Ash to get to the gym and have a battle. As you can imagine, they're racing to there right now to see who can make it first.

"I'm going first." Davis said.

"You went first last time. It's my turn." Ash said as both of them were arguing about who goes first. Kari and Angewomon were doing their best to keep up.

"I'm about ready to knock those two around." Angewomon said.

"They really do need to control their excitement." Kari said. All of them were heading for the gym, but none of them knew what was waiting for them once they got there.

Pokemon

Pokemon

Pokemon!

Let's do it

I want to be the very best

Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was)

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

My whole life has led to this

Time to test my skill

I know I just can't miss

Gonna show the world

Born to be a winner (Kanto)

Born to be champion

Born to be a winner

Born to be the very best (Pokemon Kanto)

Born to be a winner

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Brawn for it All

"I'm going before you do, Davis." Ash said.

"No way. I'm getting there first." Davis said. They were about to reach the gym that looked like a Japanese home until the doors opened up and they both crashed into someone and they both fell to the ground.

"Whoa! You two need to watch where you're going?" They ran into someone who was muscular with a white sports-top with green pants and dog tags with brown spikey hair. "You're going to hurt someone if you charge in like that."

"Sorry about that." Imperialdramon said.

"Are you two alright?" Kari asked as she was able to catch up with them.

"I think so." Ash said.

"Try and be more careful and don't run in like idiots." The guy said and left them.

"Who the heck was that guy?" Davis said thinking he was a little rude. He looked down and saw something and it looked like a small case. "That guy dropped something." Davis grabbed it and opened it up to see four badges were inside. "That guy dropped his badges."

"We should get those back to him." Ash said.

"Ash? Is that you?" Ash looked to the doorway and was met with a familiar face.

"Aya!" Ash said.

"It's been a long time. I haven't seen you since you traveled through Johto." Aya said.

"Ash, who is she?" Davis said.

"This is Aya." Ash said. "The Fuchsia Gym is a place for ninjas to study. Aya is the younger sister of Koga, the gym leader."

"My brother isn't the gym leader anymore." Aya said as she stood proud. "He's now a member of the Elite Four and I'm the new gym leader."

"What? You're the gym leader now?" Ash said as he wasn't expecting this at all.

"This must have been what Erika was talking about." Kari said.

"My name is Davis. Ash and I came to the gym so we could have a battle."

"I would like to battle you guys, but I can't." Aya said. "I just got done with a battle against Joel. I won, but his pokemon were powerful and mine are exhausted."

"Joel?" Davis questioned.

"He's the boy you two ran into. I'll battle the both of you another time." Aya said and went back in the gym.

"So much for having that gym battle today." Imperialdramon said.

"Oh man." Davis said as he and Ash were upset by it since they were looking forward to having a battle. "Well….if we're not going to have a gym battle, we should fine that Joel guy and give him back his badges."

"He's probably heading to a pokemon center to get his pokemon healed up." Kari said.

"Good idea. Let's head into town." Ash said.

….

Fuchsia City

Davis and the others headed back to Fuchsia City to find Joel so they could give back his badges, but they were having a hard time on finding him.

"Where is this guy?" Davis said as he looked around for him.

"Maybe he already headed back to the gym to find them." Imperialdramon said. Davis wasn't' watching where he was going and bumped right into who they're looking for.

"You again. I thought I told you to watch where you're going." Joel said.

"Sorry." Davis said.

"You're Joel, right?" Kari asked.

"Yeah. Who are you guys?" Joel asked.

"I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pikachu!"

"I'm Davis."

"The name's Imperialdramon."

"I'm Kari."

"And my name is Angewomon."

"We were looking for you. Does this belong to you?" Davis asked as he handed over the case. Joel saw it and gasped.

"That is. I was looking for it." Joel said as he took it. "You better not have taken any of my badges."

"We didn't. You dropped it when we bumped into you and all of them are still there." Davis said. Joel opened it up and saw that Davis was telling the truth.

"Okay. All of them are here." Joel said. "I guess you guys came for a gym battle against Aya and her poison types. I'm telling you right now that it's going to be a tough one."

"Why's that?" Ash asked.

"Because she beat me." Joel said. "My pokemon are among the strongest and she was able to beat me. The strength my pokemon possess are great and each one of them know powerful attacks. Trainers from all around should tremble compare to me."

"I'm not sure I like this guy. He's making it sound like power alone decides everything." Davis said.

"How else are their champions and members of the Elite Four?" Joel said. "They have powerful pokemon with powerful attacks and that's going to be me one of these days."

"Strength alone isn't enough." Ash said.

"That's right." Kari said.

"Strength alone can only get you so far." Davis said. "We think it's important to have a strong bond with your pokemon as well. If you think all you need is power, you've got a long way to go before you reach the top."

"That's your opinion." Joel said. "I know what I'm talking about because I already have four badges as you probably saw."

"Only four? Ash and I are going for the Kanto League as well and we have five badges." Davis said and that put a little damper on Joel.

"So what? Badge amount doesn't mean anything." Joel said. "I'm strong, my pokemon are strong, and once we win the Kanto League, the whole world will know how strong we are."

"Okay, you're talking is giving me a headache and I don't like how you think all you need is just power." Davis said. "You think I'm wrong? How about we have a battle right now and I'll prove I'm right."

"Sure. I'll take you on." Joel said.

…

The Battlefield

All of them moved to a local battlefield so that Joel and Davis can have their battle.

"Here are the rules. We'll use three pokemon. The one that has two wins will be the winner." Joel said. "Are you good with that?"

"I am if you are." Davis said.

"Okay. For my first pokemon, I choose Piloswine!" Joel said.

"Piloswine!"

"Is that a pig?" Davis said as he took out his pokedex.

"Piloswine, the Swine pokemon and the evolved form of Swinub. Piloswine is covered in hair to protect it from the cold, but since its vision is shortened, it charges recklessly."

"So it's an ice and ground type. Hitmonlee, you're up." Davis said.

"Hitmonlee!"

"Let's do this. Piloswine use Earthquake." Joel said.

"Pilo!" Piloswine stomped on the ground and the whole place began to shake.

"Hitmonlee, jump." Davis said. Hitmonlee jumped into the air and was unaffected by Earthquake. "Hitmonlee use High Jump kick."

"Hitmonlee!" Hitmonlee came down and kicked Piloswine hard and pushed it back.

"What are you doing? You could take that." Joel said.

"You should know fighting types are strong against ice types." Davis said.

"Watch this. Piloswine use Ice Fang." Joel said. Piloswine formed energy in front of its face into four parts. Piloswine charged at Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonlee use Double Kick." Davis said. Hitmonlee ran to meet the attack. Hitmonlee kicked Piloswine, but Piloswine bit Hitmonlee. However, Hitmonlee used his spare leg and kicked Piloswine again and knocked it out. "That's your pokemon's problem. They are powerful, but too slow."

"So the first win goes to Davis." Ash said.

"It's just getting started." Joel said as they both returned their pokemon. "Muck, go!"

"Muk!"

"So he's got a Muk too." Davis said and took out his pokedex again.

"Muk, the Sludge pokemon and the evolve form of Grimer. The fluid that flows its body is toxic and gets worse in smell when it's near sludge which it loves."

"Seadra, you're up next." Davis said.

"Dodo!"

"And you think I'm foolish. That Seadra can't move without water." Joel said. "We'll end this quickly with Sludge."

"Muk!" Muk shot out sludge from his mouth.

"Dodge it." Davis said and Seadra moved out of the way and Joel didn't think that could happen. "Seadra, let's give that Muk a bath with Bubble Beam." Seadra shot out bubbles and blasted Muk with bubbles.

"Let's see you dodge this. Use Shadow Punch." Joel said. Muck shot a fist made of shadows and hit Seadra.

"Seadra use Water Pulse." Davis said. Seadra formed the orb of water and shot it at Muk that caused an explosion.

"Muk use Brick Break." Joel said. Muk moved in with its arm glowing and pounded Seadra. "Finish this with another Shadow Punch." Muk shot another fist and Seadra got hit again and ended up being taken out.

"It's tied up." Joel said. "This last pokemon of mine will make sure I get the win. Machoke, let's go!"

"Machoke!"

"A Machoke! That brings me back to the times I had with mine, but this isn't a stroll down memory lane." Davis said. "Imperialdramon, you ready to teach this guy a lesson?"

"Gladly." Imperialdramon said as he went on the battlefield.

"Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said.

"Machoke use Dynamic Punch." Joel said. Both of them went in and they hit each other with their attacks with the other being pushed back. "Machoke use Ice Punch." Machoke moved in with its fist covered in an icy aura and struck Imperialdramon.

"I wasn't expecting that." Imperiladramon said as that hit did a lot of damage with hits of ice on him.

"Fight through the pain and use Dragon Pulse." Davis said. Imperialdramon pulled himself together and unleashed the attack.

"Block it." Joel said. Machoke crossed its arms and was able to block the attack.

"Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said. Imperialdramon flew right in and hit Machoke right across the face.

"Grab it." Joel said. Machoke reached out and grabbed Imperialdramon and put him in a head-lock. "Now get ready for a Seismic Toss."

"Machoke!" Machoke jumped high into the air and started doing flips.

"I'm getting dizzy." Imperialdramon complained.

"You can do it, Imperialdramon. Keep fighting." Davis said.

"Oh please. It's all over." Joel said.

"That's what you think." Imperialdramon said as he moved his arms and grabbed a hold Machoke.

"What?! When they're moving like that?" Joel said.

"Dragon Rush!" Davis shouted. Imperialdramon surrounded himself in dragon aura and flew down with him holding onto Machoke. Both of them crashed into the ground and sent smoke and dust everywhere. When it all cleared, Machoke was taken out.

"I won!" Imperialdramon shouted as he held up a V with his fingers.

"No way. I actually lost." Joel said.

"Now do you get that power alone doesn't decide every battle?" Davis said.

"Okay, maybe you were on something." Joel said. "However, you were probably just got lucky. If you're going to take on Aya, I doubt you be able to beat her."

"Oh yeah? I'll show you." Davis said. "Come to the Fuchsia Gym tomorrow and you'll see that I'll beat Aya. You haven't truly seen what my pokemon can do."

"Fine, Davis. I'll come see your gym battle." Joel said. This sparked a new rivalry between Davis and Joel.

It would seem Davis now has a new rival in Joel. He might have won today, but what will happen when Davis takes on Aya at the Fuchsia Gym? You'll just have to stay tune and find out.

To Be Continued…..


	35. Ninja Misdirection

Upon arriving in Fuchsia City, Davis and Ash were ready to take on the gym. They arrived and learned that Aya has become the new gym leader. They have also met Joel, who thought of only strength. Now, Davis is ready to take Aya on and earn his sixth badge.

Pokemon

Pokemon

Pokemon!

Let's do it

I want to be the very best

Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was)

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

My whole life has led to this

Time to test my skill

I know I just can't miss

Gonna show the world

Born to be a winner (Kanto)

Born to be champion

Born to be a winner

Born to be the very best (Pokemon Kanto)

Born to be a winner

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Ninja Misdirection

Davis and the others went to went to the Fuchisa gym with Joel as an extra guess. Davis was ready to take on Aya and earn his sixth badge.

"I'm glad to take your challenge, Davis. I hope you're ready because this won't be easy." Aya said with Davis nodding in agreement and turned to Joel.

"Watch and learn, Joel." Davis said.

"Watch and learn how to lose?" Joel commented.

"Don't listen to him, Davis. You've got this." Ash said.

"You can win." Kari said.

"Right. Are you ready for my challenge, Aya?" Davis said.

"Challenge accepted." Aya said.

"The gym battle between Aya, the gym leader, and Davis, the challenger will begin." The referee said. "Each side will use three pokemon. The battle will be over when all three of one side's pokemon are unable to battle. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Venomoth, come forth!" Aya said.

"Venomoth!"

"So she's using a bug and poison type." Davis said. "If that's the case, I already know who I'm using. Pidgeot, let's go."

"Pidgeo!"

"You might have the advantage, but that doesn't mean you're going to win." Aya said. "The first attack is all yours."

"That one attack will get me the win. Pidgeot use Wing Attack." Davis said.

"Pidgeo!" Pidgeot flew in with her wings glowing.

"Venomoth use Signal Beam and shoot it down." Aya said.

"Venomoth!" Venomoth shot out the pink beam and blasted Pidgeot and pushed her back.

"Venomoth use Supersonic." Aya said. Venomoth shot out sonic waves and Pidgeot got hit. Pidgeot got all confused and banged her head against the floor.

"Pidgeot, stop! Get a hold of yourself." Davis said, but Pidgeot wasn't listening.

"This is what she did with me." Joel said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Aya makes sure to keep her opponents confused. It makes it hard for them to fight back." Joel said.

"Venomoth use Silver Wind." Aya said. Venomoth flapped its wings and shot a shining stream of wind and hit Pidgeot. Pidgeot was still confused and was still hurting herself.

"Pidgeot, return." Davis said as he brought her back in the pokeball.

"That's good. The confusion should be gone after that." Angewomon said.

"Charmander, let's do this!" Davis said.

"Charmander!"

"Charmander use Flamethrower." Davis said.

"Dodge it." Aya said. Charmander breathed out the fire, but Venomoth was able to move around it and disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Davis said as he and Charmander looked around.

"Silver Wind." Aya said. Venomoth appeared behind Charmander and attacked from there.

"Charmander use Metal Claw." Davis said. Charmander swung his claws, but Venomoth moved away. "We've got to stop Venomoth from moving. Charmander use Fire Spin." Charmander shot out the spiraling flames and was able to get Venomoth and Venomoth ended up trapped.

"Venomoth!" Aya shouted in concern.

"Use Inferno!" Davis said. Charmander shot out the blue flame and blasted Venomoth in the flames and took Venomoth out.

"Venomoth is unable to battle. Charmander is the winner." The ref said.

"Not bad, Davis. Of course, this next pokemon this won't be as easy to beat. Go, Golbat!" Aya said.

"Kwia!"

"A Golbat. This could be a problem, but we've got to battle." Davis said. "Charmander use Flamethrower."

"Use Acrobatics." Aya said. Charmander breathed out the fire, but Golbat glowed blue and moved around the flame with incredible speed and struck against Charmander. "Now use Haze."

"Kwia!" Golbat breathed out a dark cloud and Charmander and Davis couldn't see a thing in front of them.

"No fair. I can't tell where Golbat is." Davis said.

"Speed and stealth, misdirection and camouflage is the way of the ninja." Aya said as Charmander was on the lookout for Golbat. "Golbat use Steel Wing." Golbat emerged through the cloud with its wings glowing and struck Charmander in the back. "Finish this with another round of Acrobatics." Golbat flew around and banged itself against Charmander until Charmander got hit so hard that he slid against the ground and was taken down.

"Charmander is unable to battle. Golbat is the winner." The referee said.

"That Golbat is so fast." Kari said.

"That Golbat gave me a hard time. It won't be easy to beat." Joel said.

"We'll just fight speed with speed." Davis said. "Pidgeot, one more time!" Pidgeot reemerged and was no longer confused.

"Pidgeo!"

"At least Pidgeot is no longer confused." Ash said.

"But can Pidgeot match that Golbat? Golbat hasn't taken any damage and Pidgeot did." Angewomon said.

"Pidgeot use Wing Attack." Davis said.

"Golbat use Steel Wing." Aya said. Both pokemon flew right at each other and crashed into the other. "Golbat use Toxic."

"Dodge it and use Quick Attack." Davis said. Golbat shot out purple blobs of poison, but Pidgeot increased her speed and struck Golbat. "Now Pidgeot use Air Slash." Pidgeot shot out the blades made of air and they hit Golbat.

"Stay strong. Golbat use Haze." Aya said. Golbat breathed out the cloud and they couldn't see again, but Davis didn't look worried.

"Pidgeot use your wings and blow it all away." Davis said. Pidgeot flapped her wings and the cloud disappeared. Davis looked up and saw Golbat was above. "Pidgeot use Aerial Ace straight up." Pidgeot flew up with the attack and struck Golbat and both crashed into the ceiling.

"Golbat!" Aya shouted with a worried tone. Golbat came falling down and was defeated.

"Golbat is unable to battle. Pidgeot is the winner." The referee said.

"Golbat return." Aya said as she brought Golbat back to its pokeball. "I'm impressed. You used your pokemon's characteristics and used them to your advantage rather than just attacking."

"Hey! She didn't say anything like that to me." Joel said as he felt a little envious.

"Let's see how you do against this pokemon. Ariados, you're up!" Aya said.

"Ari!"

"Another bug type? What could she be up to using that pokemon?" Davis questioned. "No point in just standing here. Pidgeot use Wing Attack." Pidgeot flew in with her wings glowing.

"Ariados use String Shot." Aya said.

"Ari!" Ariados shot a thread to the ceiling and pulled up quickly for it to avoid Pidgeot.

"Now use Sticky Web." Aya said. Ariados shot out webs all around the field and missing Pidgeot. Davis didn't get what she was thinking until the entire field was covered in webs. "The stage is set."

"What?" Imperialdramon said.

"I'm not sure." Davis said.

"This isn't good." Joel said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Aya creates the field to her advantage when she uses Ariados and Sticky Web." Joel said. "It's like your battling in Ariados' lair."

"That's not going to stop us. Pidgeot use Wing Attack." Davis said. Pidgeot flew right at Ariados.

"Dodge it." Aya said. Ariados bungeed down and avoided the attack with Pidgeot hitting the web and getting caught in it.

"Oh no. Pidgeot's stuck." Imperialdramon said.

"You've got to try and get loose." Davis said. Pidgeot tried to get out, but could barely move at all.

"Now I see what you meant." Kari said.

"Once you get caught in that web, you're practically a goner." Joel said.

"Ariados use Poison Jab." Aya said. Ariados climbed the web with it glowing purple. Pidgeot could get out of the web until she was hit by the attack and thrown into a different part of the web. "Finish it off with Sludge Bomb." Ariados shot out sludge from its mouth and blasted the trapped Pidgeot and took her down.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle. Ariados is the winner." The referee said.

"Pidgeot return." Davis said and brought Pidgeot back in her pokeball.

"That's one tricky Ariados. How are you going to deal with this web?" Imperialdramon asked.

"I've got it handled." Davis said as he held up his next pokeball. "This one right here is going to get us the win. Tyrunt, I choose you!"

"Tyrunt!"

"Tyrunt, it's all up to you." Davis said and Tyrunt was ready.

"Do you think Tyrunt can take on that Ariados?" Kari asked.

"I do know that rock types are strong against bug types, but that's only if Tyrunt can hit Ariados." Joel said.

"Tyrunt use Stone Edge." Davis said.

"Tyrunt!" Tyrunt had the blue glowing rocks grow out of the ground, but they didn't reach Ariados.

"What good did that do? The rocks can't reach." Aya said.

"Go!" Davis said and Tyrunt started climbing up the rocks like they were stairs. No one was expecting that. "Now use Crunch."

"Ariados, move away." Aya said. Ariados moved away from Tyrunt just as Tyrunt used Crunch and snatched on the web. As Tyrunt came down, part of the web broke off. Tyrunt spit it out and hated the taste with it stomping around.

"Tyrunt, calm down and stay focus." Davis said and Tyrunt gained a hold of itself. "Tyrunt's jaws can break the web easily. We've got to get back up there."

"I don't think so. Use String Shot to seal Tyrunt's mouth shut." Aya said. Ariados shot the thread and it wrapped around Tyrunt's mouth and sealed it shut. Tyrunt tried to get it off, but it wouldn't break. "Now use Sludge Bomb."

"Tyrunt, you've got to dodge it." Davis said. Ariados shot out the sludge, but Tyrunt got moving. Ariados shot it around and eventually hit Tyrunt and Tyrunt slid against the ground. "Are you alright?"

"If Tyrunt can't get his mouth free, we're in trouble." Imperialdramon said.

"Let's keep that Tyrunt from moving. Use String Shot and throw it in the web." Aya said. Ariados shot out another thread, but Tyrunt was able to move out of the way and the thread stick to the floor. That gave Davis and idea.

"Tyrunt use Earthquake right where that thread is." Davis said.

"What good is that going to do?" Joel asked. Tyrunt stomped on the ground right next to the thread and the whole place began to shake. The vibrations traveled up the thread and Ariados was feeling them.

Of course. By using Earthquake so close to the thread that still connects Ariados to the ground, the vibrations are traveling up and reaching Ariados." Angewomon said.

"Oh no. Ariados do something or you're going to fall." Aya said, but it was too late as Ariados began to fall.

"Stone Edge!" Davis said. Tyrunt brought the rocks out of the ground and Ariados landed on its back on one of them. The rocks dispersed and Ariados was taken out.

"Ariados is unable to battle. Tyrunt is the winner. Victory goes to Davis, the challenger." The referee said.

"Alright!" Davis cheered. Davis and Imperialdramon ran over to Tyrunt and helped get the webs off. "Way to go, Tyrunt. Not bad for your first gym battle."

"Tyrunt!" Tyrunt hopped right on Davis and tried to cuddle up to him.

"Okay, I'm man enough to admit I was wrong. He's a pretty good trainer." Joel said.

"That's Davis. He always seems to amaze you." Kari said. Davis and his pokemon were being awarded his badge.

"You surprised me Davis. Just like a ninja, you were unpredictable and used your surroundings well." Aya said. "Here is your Soul Badge. This proves that you won."

"Thanks a lot Aya. Yeah! I just got the Soul Badge!" Davis cheered.

"Alright!"

"Pidgeo/Char/Tyrunt!"

….

The Pokemon Center

All four of them headed for the pokemon center. Davis was admiring his sixth badge and Ash was planning for his battle.

"Six down and only two to go." Davis said.

"Joel, what are you going to do next?" Kari asked. "Are you going to come and watch Ash win too?"

"I don't think so." Joel said.

"Really? What are you going to do?" Ash asked.

"I think I'll head to Cinnabar Island." Joel said. "I already earned the Volcano Badge so I think I'm going to do some training there. It's a great place to relax and to train."

"There's a gym on Cinnabar Island?" Davis said.

"Yeah. I challenged that gym before." Ash said. "We can head there after I win my badge. We're getting closer, Davis. Soon we'll reach the Kanto League."

"Where I will be waiting to beat you guys." Joel said.

Now that Davis has won the Soul Badge, our heroes are about to head their separate ways from Joel. He heads to Cinnabar Island and Ash gets ready to battle Aya. I wonder what kind of battle we'll see.

To Be Continued….


	36. Visiting Past

Our heroes arrived in Fuchsia City and are ready to head to the gym. However, before they get there, they are going to have surprise visitors.

"Oh yeah!" Ash said as he and the others exited the pokemon center. Ash was ready to go and get himself that badge. "Watch out, Aya. You're in for a real battle."

"Can't wait to see what kind of battle it will be." Kari said.

"Aya will try to confuse you. I hope you have a plan." Davis said.

"Yeah. I'm all set for her." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu was all set for the battle as well, but he saw someone walk by. This person had brown hair, grey pants, and a red shirt with a white X going around it with another pokemon on his shoulder. Pikachu looked really happy to see who it was as he hopped off Ash and went to see that person.

"Pikachu, where are you going?" Ash said as they went after him. Pikachu caught up to the person and they were all surprised to see who it was. "Ross?"

Pokemon

Pokemon

Pokemon!

Let's do it

I want to be the very best

Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was)

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

My whole life has led to this

Time to test my skill

I know I just can't miss

Gonna show the world

Born to be a winner (Kanto)

Born to be champion

Born to be a winner

Born to be the very best (Pokemon Kanto)

Born to be a winner

Pokemon!

(Ash's voice) Visiting Past

The person they met was Ross, but not the one from the digimon world and Davis' rival. This one was the old friend they traveled with through Hoenn and Digose with his partner, Squirtle.

"I can't believe it. Ash, Davis, and Kari. It's so great to see you guys again." Ross said.

"Squirtle!"

"It is amazing to see you. We've been meeting your counterpart lately." Davis said. "I wonder why Kari and I haven't seen lookalikes of us."

"So what are you doing in Fuchsia City?" Kari asked.

"Just a little brotherly trip." They all looked behind Ross to meet his older brother, Josh, who they met in Hoenn.

"I remember you. You're Ross' older brother." Imperialdramon said.

"Josh if you forgot my name. Ross and I were just passing through Fuchsia City. What about you guys?"

"You're probably here for a gym battle." Ross said.

"Davis already won his and I'm getting mine." Ash said.

"Well…what do you say you and I have a look, Ross? At least we get to see a good battle." Josh said.

"I guess so." Ross said.

"You want a show? I'll give you a show." Ash said.

…

The Gym

"The gym battle between Aya, the gym leader, and Ash, the challenger will now begin." The referee said.

"Are you ready, Ash? As you probably saw, I'm a lot stronger than when we met before." Aya said.

"So am I. Wait till you see my pokemon." Ash said.

"So Koga is now a member of the Elite Four and Aya's the new gym leader." Ross said as he was getting all the facts in order. "This should be an interesting battle."

"Each side will use three pokemon. The battle is over when all three of one side's pokemon can no longer battle. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon." The referee said. "Begin!"

"My first pokemon is Koffing!" Aya said.

"Koffing!"

"Who's that pokemon?" Davis said as he took out his pokedex.

"Koffing, the Poison Gas pokemon. Koffing's body is filled with gas that allows it to keep its body in the air and is considered explosive."

"Talonflame, I choose you!" Ash said.

"Talonflame!"

"Let's do this. Talonflame use Flame Charge." Ash said.

"Koffing use Gyro Ball." Aya said. Both of them flew at each other with their attacks and crashed into each other. "Koffing use Smog." Koffing breathed out a cloud and Talonflame got hit with it taking damage.

"Get out of there and use Steel Wing." Ash said.

"Talonflame!" Talonflame flew out of the smoke and struck against Koffing.

"Steel Wing again and again." Ash said. Talonflame flew around and kept hitting Koffing multiple times. "Finish this with Brave Bird." Talonflame flew in with the blue aura around and went to attack.

"Destiny Bond." Aya said. Koffing took the attack and was knocked out.

"Koffing is unable to battle. Talonflame is the winner." The referee said, but Koffing unleashed swirls from its eyes and Talonflame got hit by them and was taken down. "Talonflame is also unable to battle."

"What? Talonflame didn't even get hit." Ash said.

"What happened?" Kari said.

"That's the effect of Destiny Bond." Josh said. "When the user is taken out, the opponent that defeated it is taken out as well. So let's see how Ash does against the next pokemon."

"Skorupi, let's go." Aya said.

"Skorupi!" Kari took out her pokedex.

"Skorupi, the Scorpion pokemon. It uses its tail to hold its prey and injects them with poison and won't let go until the poison takes them."

"Pikachu get in there and win for Talonflame." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu ran on the field and was ready to battle.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said. Pikachu unleashed his signature attack and Skorupi got zapped, but Skorupi didn't seem bothered by it.

"Why isn't Pikachu's Thunderbolt working? That's his best move." Imperialdramon said.

"Look at that." Ross said. He pointed to Skorupi and Skorupi had its tail in the ground. "As long as Skorupi has its tail in the ground like that, it's basically the same as a lightning rod. It's minimizing the damage."

"Skorupi use Pin Missile." Aya said.

"Skorupi!" Skorupi shot out pins and Pikachu got blasted from them.

"Now use Bug Bite." Aya said. Skorupi went running and jumped right Pikachu. Skorupi's teeth lit up and started to nibble on Pikachu's head.

""Pikachu use Thunderbolt and get Skorupi off." Ash said.

"Pikachuuuuuuu!" Pikachu zapped Skorupi and was able to knock it off.

"Use Toxic." Aya said. Skorupi shot a blast of poison and it hit Pikachu. Now Pikachu is poisoned and is losing strength.

"No. Are you okay, Pikachu?" Ash said. Pikachu was in some pain, but he was trying to stay strong.

"Toxic is a dangerous move. The longer the battle goes on, the more energy Pikachu's losing." Josh said. "Ash better find some way to get rid of that poison or else Pikachu isn't going to last that much longer."

"Skorupi use Venoshock." Aya said and Skorupi shot out shots of more poison.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail and deflect them." Ash said. Pikachu's tail lit up and Pikachu bounced the attack away with no problem.

"Interesting." Josh said. "Venoshock does even more damage when the opponent is poisoned. Ash is using a steel move to deflect the attack. Helpful since steel types aren't affected by poison types."

"That's Ash for you. He thinks out of nowhere like instinct." Davis said.

"You're just the same, Davis, and you were able to win the Hoenn League." Ross said. That had Josh slightly interested and something forming in his head.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack." Ash said. Pikachu ran with an increase of speed and banged against Skorupi. "Iron Tail." Pikchu swung his tail and hit Skorupi.

"Skorupi use Pin Missile." Aya said.

"Dodge it." Ash said. Skorupi fired the pins, but Pikachu was able to avoid the attacks. Pikachu was able to hang in there, but the poison was getting worse for Pikachu. "Pikachu's getting worse. We've got to end this now. Pikachu use Electro Ball."

"Skorupi use Venoshock!" Aya said. Both of them launched their attacks and both of them ended up getting hit and both ended up getting taken out.

"Pikachu and Skorupi are both unable to battle." The referee said.

"Another draw." Kari said.

"It all comes down to one last battle." Ross said.

"This really has me thinking back." Aya said. "We've battled before and I ended up losing. Now look at us. We both lost two pokemon and it all comes down to one more."

"I guess you're right. We both came a long way, but the result will still be the same." Ash said.

"Ariados, one more time." Aya said.

"Hawlucha, I choose you." Ash said as both of them released their pokemon at the same time.

"Ari!"

"Hawlucha!"

"Hawlucha use Karate Chop." Ash said. Hawlucha charged in and went to attack.

"Dodge it and go up with String Shot." Aya said. Ariados jumped over Hawlucha's attack. Ariados shot a string to the ceiling and pulled up to the top. "Now use Sticky Web." Ariados shot out the webs and the field was covered in webs.

"What's this?" Ross said.

"That's her battling style for Ariados." Kari said. "She covers the entire field in webs so that Ariados can have a field advantage."

"Be careful, Hawlucha. Try not to get caught in the web." Ash said.

"Lucha."

"Ariados use Sludge Bomb." Aya said. Ariados shot out the sludge and Hawlucha got blasted. "Now dive down and use Poison Jab." Ariados connected itself with a thread and dived down with its horn glowing purple.

"Hawlucha use Karate Chop." Ash said. Hawlucha used his attack and deflected Ariados attack. "Now use X-Scissor." Hawlucha ran at Ariados and slashed against Ariados.

"Pull away." Aya said. Ariados pulled itself back to the top.

"Hawlucha is a fighting and a flying type, but does Hawlucha know any flying type moves?" Josh asked.

"I'm afraid not." Kari said.

"Fighting types hardly do much damage against bug types. Ash made a lousy choice." Josh said.

"Nope. Ash doesn't care for type advantage or disadvantage." Davis said. "He must have some reason for choosing Hawlucha and I'm betting it's because Hawlucha is smaller and least likely to get caught in the web."

"That's right. From what I've heard, Ash released his Greninja and Goodra." Ross said. "The only other pokemon he has is Noivern, but it be hard for Noivern to move around in a field like this."

"That's one of the reasons I admire him. He always finds a way to win and it's helped me with my battles." Davis said.

"Ariados use String Shot. We've got to trap Hawlucha." Aya said. Ariados shot out the thread and it wrapped onto Hawlucha's arm.

"Pull it down." Ash said.

"Hawlucha!" Hawlucha pulled with all his might and was able to yank Ariados off the web and had it hit the floor.

"Now use High Jump Kick." Ash said. Hawlucha pulled Ariados closer. He raised his foot and hit Ariados with it and broke free the thread.

"Ariados use Sticky Web right where Hawlucha is standing." Aya said.

"Counter that with X-Scissor." Ash said. Ariados shot another web, but Hawlucha cut through and kept moving to attack Ariados.

"Ariados use Sludge Bomb." Aya said. Ariados shot the sludge and blasted Hawlucha.

"Swing on a thread and use Flying Press." Ash said. Hawlucha grabbed a thread and swung on it like a vine and got over Ariados. Hawlucha came down with his best attack and crushed down on Ariados and it was knocked out of the battle.

"Ariados is unable to battle. Hawlucha is the winner. Victory goes to the challenger, Ash." The referee said.

"Alright!" Ash cheered.

"Way to go!" Davis said as he and the others were happy for him.

"That Ash really is something, but you've beaten him time after time." Josh said to Ross.

"Yeah, but even I have to admit that he's a great trainer." Ross said. Seeing this has Josh form an idea, but first is that Ash is being rewarded his badge.

"That was a great battle, Ash. You truly have become a lot stronger." Aya said. "Here's proof that you won at the Fuchsia Gym. The Soul Badge is yours."

"Thanks, Aya. Yes! The Soul Badge is mine!" Ash cheered.

"Pika/Flame/Lucha!"

"Only two more to go." Davis said.

"Really? Well, I'm sure you guys will do great. I guess it's time for us to go, Josh." Ross said.

"Hang on, Ross. Do you think you and Davis can treat us to a full battle?" Josh asked and that was a surprise to everyone.

"A full battle?" Ross said.

"That would be awesome." Davis said. "It's been a while since you and me battled against each other. I'm in."

"If Davis is in, I'm in." Ross said.

"Great. This will be one heck of a battle." Josh said.

Instead of celebrating and prepare for the next gym battle, Josh has declared a full battle between Davis and Ross. Of course, Ross must have pokemon Davis hasn't seen yet and vice versa. This will be one battle you don't want to miss.

To Be Continued….


	37. Kalos and Kanto Battle Part 1

After obtaining the Soul Badge, a battle between Davis and his old traveling friend, Ross, was declared from Ross' older brother, Josh.

"Man, a full battle between me and Ross." Davis said as he was getting pumped. "We haven't had one since the Hoenn League finals."

"Better be ready. Ross is probably using the pokemon he caught in Kalos since you haven't seen them before." Ash said.

"Can you tell us anything about them?" Kari said.

"Don't." Davis said. "Ross hasn't seen any of my pokemon. I don't know what's coming, but I'll take it head on."

Pokemon

Pokemon

Pokemon!

Let's do it

I want to be the very best

Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was)

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

My whole life has led to this

Time to test my skill

I know I just can't miss

Gonna show the world

Born to be a winner (Kanto)

Born to be champion

Born to be a winner

Born to be the very best (Pokemon Kanto)

Born to be a winner

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Kalos and Kanto Battle Part 1

Davis and his pokemon were getting ready for this big battle as they were doing some training at the pokemon center.

"Looking good guys." Davis said.

"We are so ready for this." Imperialdramon said. "It's been a long time since we've had a battle against Ross."

"I can't help, but wonder why Josh suggested something like this." Kari said.

"Don't know, but it doesn't matter. This is going to be an awesome." Ash said.

"Excuse me. You're Davis aren't you?" They saw a referee for battles coming up to them. "My name is Alex. I'll be refereeing your battle between you and Ross. Josh asked me to come over."

"Nice to meet you." Davis said.

"We should get going. Josh asked me to bring you guys over." Alex said. "The battle is about to get underway."

…

Josh and Ross

"Water Pulse!" Ross said.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle blasted out the water orb and it went down the ocean. Ross and Josh were down by the ocean and Ross was doing training for his battle against Davis.

"You're really getting psyche for this battle." Josh said.

"Can I ask why you suggested this?" Ross said. "I'm up for a battle, but why would you have Davis and I battle now?"

"I'll tell you later. Here they come." Josh said. Both of them looked to see Alex was leading Davis and the others to the spot. "Glad you could make it, Alex."

"I wouldn't miss a battle like this." Alex said.

"So are you ready, Ross? I've got some new pokemon that you haven't seen yet." Davis said.

"You haven't seen mine either. Let's do this." Ross said.

"Just a minute." Alex said as he took out a remote and pressed a button. All of them looked up and saw a monitor fly down and landed on the ground.

"What's that thing?" Angewomon said.

"A portable monitor that will survey the battle. This will make it easier to tell what pokemon is in and out." Alex said as it turned on. Josh and the others took a seat on a rock and Davis and Ross were ready to get this battle started. "The full battle between Davis and Ross will now begin. Pokemon exchange is allowed and no time limit. The battle is over when one side loses all their pokemon. Bring out your first pokemon."

"Charmander, I choose you!" Davis said.

"Charmander!"

"Greninja, let's go!" Ross said.

"Greninja!"

"So that's a Greninja." Kari said as she took out her pokedex.

"Greninja, the Ninja pokemon and the evolve form of Frogadier. Greninja can generate shurikens of water that are capable of slicing through metal."

"So it's a water and dark type." Kari said. "I wonder how Davis is going to battle against it."

"Charmander return." Davis said as he brought Charmander back. Ross was surprised since it really wasn't his style. "Sorry, Charmander. I know you wanted to battle, but fire types aren't strong against water types. Hitmonlee, I choose you."

"Hitmonlee!"

"Figures you would have that pokemon. If you won't attack, I will." Ross said. "Greninja use Night Slash."

"Greninja!" Greninja formed a blade of energy and attacked Hitmonlee, but Hitmonlee was able to block it.

"Hitmonlee use Double Kick." Davis said.

"Dodge it." Ross said. Hitmonlee swung his legs, but Greninja was able to avoid them and flipped back.

"It's so fast!" Davis said.

"This won't be easy." Imperialdramon said.

"Greninja use Water Shuriken." Ross said. Greninja formed throwing stars made of water and tossed them with Hitmonlee getting hit by them. "Now use Dark Pulse."

"You've got to dodge it." Davis said. Greninja formed dark circles in its hands and tossed them, but Hitmonlee jumped out of the way.

"Greninja, return for now." Ross said.

"Switching now?" Angewomon said.

"I guess he was testing Hitmonlee. He wants to see what these pokemon Davis has now can do." Josh said.

"Talonflame, you're next!" Ross said.

"Talonflame!"

"Figures you have pokemon just like Ash. That's just like you. Hitmonlee return." Davis said. "Pidgeot, I choose you!"

"Pidgeo!"

"Use Aerial Ace!" Both of them said. Pidgeot and Talonflame flew at each other with the same attack and pushed the other back.

"Talonflame use Steel Wing." Ross said.

"Pidgeot use Wing Attack." Davis said. Both of their wings glowed and they kept clashing against each other. "Pidgeot use Air Slash."

"Talonflame use Razor Wind." Ross said. Both of them unleashed the wind attacks and the two collided. However, Razor Wind proved to be stronger and pushed through with Pidgeot getting hit. "Nice work. Now use your Fire Blast."

"Talonflame!" Talonflame shot out a flame that spread in five directions and hit Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, hang in there." Davis said and Pidgeot was able to fly out of the fire. "Pidgeot use Quick Attack." Pidgeot flew at Talonflame with an increase of speed and hit it. "Great job, but it's not over yet."

"Talonflame use Steel Wing." Ross said.

"Dodge it and use a combo of Quick Attack and Aerial Ace." Davis said. Talonflame flew at Pidgeot, but she moved out of the way. Then, she used the two attacks and hit Talonflame with them and was able to take it out.

"Talonflame is unable to battle. Pidgeot is the winner." Alex said.

"So Davis gets the first win." Kari said.

"Maybe, but it's too early to call." Josh said.

"You did great, Pidgeot. You get a good rest for now." Davis said as he she brought her back in the pokeball.

"Vivillon, let's go!" Ross said and his Vivillon had the Polar Pattern.

"Oh my gosh. I love that pokemon." Kari said as she brought out her pokedex.

"Vivillon, the Scale pokemon and the final evolve form of Scatterbug. Vivillon have different patterned wings depending habitat and climate."

"It's a bug type. That makes my next choice easy. Charmander, you're back in." Davis said.

"Charmander!"

"Even if it's a fire type, we won't back down. Vivillon use Gust." Ross said.

"Vivillon!" Vivillon flapped its wings and created a strong gust of wind that Charmander tried to resist.

"Fight back. Charmander use Fire Spin." Davis said. Charmander fought through the wind and shot out the flames that spun around.

"Vivillon use Protect." Ross said. Vivillon put a barrier around itself and was safe from the flames.

"So that's why he wasn't worried that Charmander was a fire type." Davis said. "We're still going to win. Charmander use Metal Claw." Charmander charged at Vivillon and jumped up with him striking Vivillon. "Now use Flamethrower."

"Counter that with Psybeam." Ross said. Charmander breathed out the flames, but Vivillon shot out the beam from its eyes and was able to hold the attack back with it causing an explosion.

"Why didn't Ross just use Protect again?" Ash said.

"Not a good idea. The chances of Protect work less increase if you don't use an attack between uses." Josh said.

"Vivillon use Psybeam again." Ross said. Vivillon shot out the beam and hit Charmander.

"Charmander use Inferno." Davis said.

"Protect." Ross said. Charmander shot out the blue flame, but Vivillon formed the barrier again and was protected against that attack.

"Oh man. That's Charmander's best attack." Davis said.

"Vivillon use Gust." Ross said. Vivillon started to flap its wings again and Charmander got pushed back by the wind. "Now use Powder." Vivillon flew over Charmander and was sprinkling some form of powder on Charmander, but Charmander didn't feel any pain or anything.

"Nothing's happening." Angewomon said.

"Wait for it." Josh said.

"Charmander use Flamethrower before Vivillon uses Protect again." Davis said.

"Char!" Charmander breathed the fire straight up and Vivillon got toasted.

"Vivillon is unable to battle. Charmander is the winner." Alex said.

"Alright. That's our second wind." Davis said as he and Charmander cheered, but some explosion happened around Charmander. "Charmander!" When the smoke cleared, Charmander was knocked out.

"Charmander is unable to battle." Alex said.

"I don't get it. Where did that explosion come from?" Imperialdramon said.

"That's Powder. When an opponent uses a fire type move, it can be damaging." Josh said.

"I know it's not very affective against Charmander, but Charmander took a lot of damage." Ross said as he returned Vivillon. "I just needed to see what attacks Charmander could use and I had a seventy-five percent chance of that working."

"And I fell for it. Sorry about this, Charmander" Davis said as he brought Charmander back. "This battle is far from over. Seadra, you're up!"

"Dodo!"

"Seadra? We're not battling in the water." Ross said. "Meowstic, I choose you!" His Meowstic came out and his was a male.

"Meowstic!"

"That's a Meowstic? It looks different from the one Sabrina used in our gym battle." Davis said.

"I think I know why. My Meowstic is a boy. The one you battled against was probably a female." Ross said.

"So Meowstic look different based on gender. Well that doesn't really matter now." Davis said. "Seadra use Bubble Beam."

"Do!" Seadra shot the bubbles, but Meowstic and Ross didn't look worried.

"Meowstic use Light Screen." Ross said. Meowstic formed a wall of light in front it and blocked the bubbles. "Now use Shadow Ball."

"Meowstic!" Meowsticformed the dark orb and shot it towards Seadra.

"Dodge it." Davis said. Seadra hopped out of the way and Ross and Josh were impressed Seadra could move like that.

"That wasn't predictable." Josh said.

"Davis helped Seadra moved on land before he caught it. That's how they became friends." Ash told.

"Seadra use Twister." Davis said.

"Meowstic use Disarming Voice." Ross said. Seadra shot out the Twister while Meowstic shot a sonic wave. The two attacks collided, but Disarming Voice pushed back and hit Seadra. "Since you probably don't know much about fairy types, dragon types are weak against them. Since Twister was a dragon type move, Disarming Voice broke through."

"Interesting, but I'm still winning. Seadra use Flash Cannon." Davis said. Seadra shot out the shining blast, but Light Screen came up and blocked the attack.

"Meowstic use Confusion." Ross said. Meowstic used his psychic power and lifted Seadra in the air and was getting damaged. "Now use Shadow Ball."

"Seadra use Water Pulse." Davis said. Both of them shot the orb-shaped attack and the two collided.

"Meowstic, Shadow Ball again." Ross said. Meowstic used the same attack and hit Seadra. Seadra was dropped to the ground and was taken down.

"Seadra is unable to battle. Meowstic is the winner." Alex said.

"It's tied up. Now they're both down to only four pokemon." Kari said.

"This is getting interesting." Josh said. Davis returned Seadra and saw Ross was switching out his pokemon.

"No more standing around. Let me go in." Imperialdramon said.

"You got it." Davis said and Imperialdramon stepped onto the field.

"He's finally using Imperialdramon. Squirtle…it's time." Ross said.

"Squirtle." Squirtle was ready as he went on the field as well and both of them were ready for this battle.

The battle between Davis and Ross has made great progress on both sides. Both of them are down to four pokemon and we're not over yet. With Davis using the pokemon he caught in Kanto and Ross using the pokemon he caught in Kalos, how will this battle end? Stay tune.

To Be Continued….


	38. Kalos and Kanto Battle Part 2

The battle between Ross and Davis has proven to be a fierce one. Ross already lost Talonflame and Vivillon, but Davis lost Charmander and Seadra. With both of them choosing their battling partners. Two friends facing against each other. The question is who will emerge the victor.

Pokemon

Pokemon

Pokemon!

Let's do it

I want to be the very best

Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was)

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

My whole life has led to this

Time to test my skill

I know I just can't miss

Gonna show the world

Born to be a winner (Kanto)

Born to be champion

Born to be a winner

Born to be the very best (Pokemon Kanto)

Born to be a winner

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Kalos and Kanto Battle Part 2

"It's been a long time Squritle, but I'm not going easy on you." Imperialdramon said as he was ready to battle against Squirtle.

"Imperialdramon use Brick Break." Davis said.

"Dodge it." Ross said. Imperialdramon came at Squirtle and swung his arm down, but Squirtle moved out of the way. "Now use Water Gun."

"Squirtle!" Squirtle shot the water, but Imperialdramon was able to block it.

"Now use Focus Punch." Davis said. Imperialdramon pushed through Squirtle's attack and powered up his attack.

"Use Water Pulse before Imperialdramon can use that attack." Ross said. Squirtle formed the orb of water and blasted Imperialdramon before he could finish the attack.

"What happened to Focus Punch?" Kari said.

"That's what happens if an opponent attacks while you're charging an attack. The attack won't finish." Josh said.

"Let's show them a real pulse attack. Use Dragon Pulse." Davis said. Imperialdramon shot out the dragon blast and hit Squirtle with it and Squirtle rolled against the ground.

"Don't give up. Squirtle use Rapid Spin." Ross said. Squirtle ducked inside his shell and started spinning around.

"Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said. Imperialdramon powered up his attack. The two collided, but Squirtle was the one that was pushed back.

"Oh man. Imperialdramon is as strong as ever. Squirtle, come back for now." Ross said.

"Squirtle." Squirtle came back and stood by his side.

"Heliolisk, you're up." Ross said.

"Heliolisk!"

"A Heliolisk?" Kari said as she took out her pokedex.

"Heliolisk, the Generator pokemon and the evolve form of Helioptile. Heliolisk's frills help generate electricity that can power an entire skyscraper."

"Heliolisk is an electric and normal type." Josh said. "Ross knows Imperialdramon can use fighting types."

"So why is he using Heliolisk?" Angewomon said.

"I bet he's relying on Heliolisk's speed." Ash said.

"Speed?" Kari questioned.

"Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said.

"Dodge it." Ross said. Imperialdramon flew in to attack and swung his fist down, but Heliolisk dodge the attack and was running circles around Imperialdramon and Imperialdramon couldn't keep up.

"Oh man. Heliolisk is incredibly fast." Imperialdramon said.

"Heliolisk use Charge Beam." Ross said. Heliolisk came to a stop and launched the attack with Imperialdramon getting blasted by the attack. "Now use Quick Attack." Heliolisk moved even faster and attacked Imperialdramon from one spot to the next.

"Grab Heliolisk when you get the chance and use Brick Break." Davis said. Imperialdramon tried to concentrate on Heliolisk's movements as it thrashed against him.

"Got you!" Imperialdramon said as he was able to grab Heliolisk by the neck. Imperialdramon raised his arm and slammed it to the ground with Heliolisk. Imperialdramon kept Heliolisk pinned to the ground so it couldn't escape. "Nowhere to run now."

"Check this move out. Heliolisk use Parabolic Charge." Ross said. Davis didn't know what that was, but it couldn't be good.

"Imperialdramon, move away." Davis said. Imperialdramon moved back and flew up.

"Bad movement." Ross said. Heliolisk shot an electric orb and stream into the air that burst with electricity and Imperialdramon got zapped. Heliolisk also glowed green for a few seconds and its injuries were gone.

"Did Heliolisk heal itself?" Kari said.

"That's the added effects of Parabolic Charge. It can heal the user." Josh said.

"Heliolisk is so fast and strong. Imperialdramon return." Davis said. Imperialdramon did what he was told. "Tyrunt, I choose you!"

"Tyrunt!"

"Tyrunt! That's a rare pokemon to have these days." Ross said.

"This battle is going just like I thought it would." Josh said.

"What do you mean?" Ash said.

"I know Davis won the Hoenn League, but lost the Digose League." Josh said. "I heard him say how he admires you, Ash, but you've never once been able to defeat Ross, but Ross lost to Davis. Ross is always talking about him so I wanted to see how strong Davis is for myself."

"So that's why you wanted this battle to happen." Angewomon said.

"So why didn't you battle Davis yourself?" Ash said.

"Because I want to see how far Ross has come as well since he's battling against a friend he use to travel with." Josh said.

"Tyrunt use Stone Edge." Davis said.

"Tyrunt!" Tyrunt had the rocks rise out and were heading for Heliolisk.

"Jump over the rocks and get Tyrunt with your Iron Tail." Ross said. Heliolisk jumped up and avoided the rocks. Heliolisk jumped from rock to rock and got over Tyrunt. Heliolisk came down with his tail glowing and hit Tyrunt right on the head.

"Tyrunt use Crunch." Davis said. Tyrunt crunched down on Heliolisk's tail and refused to let go even with Heliolisk screaming.

"Heliolisk return." Ross said as he got Heliolisk back in the pokeball. "Greninja, you're back in."

"Greninja!"

"Greninja is a water type. Tyrunt is at a huge disadvantage. Tyrunt, you return too." Davis said and brought back Tyrunt. "Hitmonlee, let's go!"

"Hitmonlee!"

"Hitmonlee use Mega Kick." Davis said. Hitmonlee went in and swung his leg, but Greninja just ducked down and avoided it without even being told what to do.

"Greninja use Hydro Pump." Ross said. Greninja concentrated all the water around its hands and shot it all out with Hitmonlee getting blasted.

"Hitmonlee!" Davis shouted as Hitmonlee bounced against the ground, but was able to get back up.

"We've got to go for broke. Hitmonlee use High Jump Kick." Davis said. Hitmonlee jumped up and was coming down with his leg.

"Dodge it. You have to." Ross said. Greninja jumped back and Hitmonlee crashed into the ground.

"No!" Davis shouted as Hitmonlee held his leg and rolled around in pain.

"Greninja use Night Slash." Ross said.

"Greninja!" Greninja formed the energy blade and slashed against Hitmonlee like a samurai as it got behind him and Hitmonlee dropped to the ground and was taken out.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle. Greninja is the winner." Alex said.

"Getting hit with a Hydro Pump and a High Jump Kick missing can do a lot of damage. Davis should have been more careful." Josh said.

"Hitmonlee, you deserve a good rest." Davis said as he returned him. "Pidgeot, I choose you!"

"Pidgeo!"

"Pidgeot use Aerial Ace." Davis said.

"Counter that with Night Slash." Ross said. Greninja formed the blade again and held its ground as Pidgeot flew right into it and was able to block the attack. Greninja jumped up and over Pidgeot with the attack missing. "Greninja use Water Shuriken."

"Greninja!" Greninja formed the throwing stars and tossed them at Pidgeot. She was doing her best to avoid them, but eventually one hit her.

"Finish it with Dark Pulse." Ross said. Greninja launched the attack and Pidgeot got blasted and was taken down.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle. Greninja is the winner." Alex said.

"Greninja is so fast and strong. How am I suppose to battle it?" Davis said.

"We'll find a way. Put me back in and I'll take care of it." Imperialdramon said.

"You got it." Davis said and Imperialdramon went back on the field. However, Ross was switching pokemon before the battle could even start.

"Heliolisk, you're up again." Ross said.

"Heliolisk!"

"Heliolisk again?" Davis said. "He has to be relying on Heliolisk's speed. We'll put an end to this now."

"I'm afraid we will. Charge Beam." Ross said. Heliolisk powered up the attack and fired with Imperialdramon getting hit.

"Imperialdramon, fly up and use Dragon Rush." Davis said. Imperialdramon flew up and dived down with his attack.

"Parabolic Charge." Ross said. Heliolisk launched the attack an intercepted the attack and caused an explosion. Imperialdramon fell through the smoke and landed on the ground with Heliolisk regaining energy.

"Are you alright?" Davis asked.

"I think so." Imperialdramon said as he got back up.

"Use Focus Punch." Davis said.

"Dodge it." Ross said. Imperialdramon flew in for the attack, but Heliolisk tilted his head to the side and it missed. "Now use Iron Tail." Heliolisk spun around and put a lot of power into this next attack. The tail hit Imperialdramon in the side and he really felt the power behind it as Imperialdramon was sent flying into the water.

"Imperialdramon!" Davis said as he ran to help him. Imperialdramon got back up and walked over to land. "Are you hurt?"

"Of course not. I'm…." Imperialdramon acted fine, but he fainted and went down.

"Imperialdramon is unable to battle. Heliolisk is the winner." Alex said.

"Even Imperialdramon got beaten. All of Ross' pokemon are so powerful." Kari said.

"This won't be easy for Davis." Josh said. Davis helped Imperialdramon back to their spot.

"Sorry." Imperialdramon said.

"Don't be. This battle isn't over yet." Davis said, but he looked to the scoreboard. 'I only have one pokemon left while Ross still has four. My biggest problem might be his Greninja, but I can still win.' "Tyrunt, you're up!"

"Tyrunt!"

"It's not going to be easy for Tyrunt to beat all four of Ross' pokemon." Josh said.

"Yeah, but he can still pull through." Ash said.

"We'll end this quickly. Heliolisk use Iron Tail." Ross said and Heliolisk charged in with his tail.

"Tyrunt use Crunch." Davis said. Tyrunt braced himself and opened his mouth and was able to catch the attack. "Now toss Heliolisk and use Stone Edge." Tyrunt tossed Heliolisk back and caused the stones to rise up. Heliolisk got hit by the attack and was taken down.

"Heliolisk is unable to battle. Tyrunt is the winner." Alex said.

"Wayt to go, Tyrunt. Let's keep winning." Davis said.

"Tyrtun." Tyrunt was ready to keep going and was so excited that he actually began to glow. All of them were amazed with Tyrunt growing bigger and completely changed.

"Tyrantrum!"

"You evolved!" Davis said as he took out his pokedex.

"Tyrantrum, the Despot pokemon and the evolve form of Tyrunt. Because of its powerful jaws, Tyrantrum was once considered invincible and considered a king."

"Well, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Meowstic, let's go!" Ross said.

"Meowstic!"

"Meowstic keep your distance and use Disarming Voice." Ross said. Meowstic jumped up and unleashed the sonic blast.

"Tyrantrum use Crunch." Davis said.

"Tyrantrum!" Instead of using his teeth, Tyrantrum was covered in blazing blue aura and jumped right at Meowstic. He pushed through Meowstic's attack and banged against him and sent Meowstic crashing into the ground.

"Meowstic!" Ross shouted and Meowstic was taken down.

"Meowstic is unable to battle. Tyrantrum is the winner." Alex said.

"What was that? That didn't look like Crunch." Kari said.

"Head Smash. It's a powerful attack, but it can cause great damage to the user." Josh said.

"That's awesome you learned a new move." Davis said.

"Don't celebrate too soon. Squirtle, you want to try and battle again?" Ross asked.

"Squirtle." Squirtle agreed and went on the field.

"Now use Water Pulse." Ross said.

"Tyrantrum use Earthquake." Davis said. Tyrantrum stomped on the ground and the whole place began to shake that Squirtle couldn't even attack. "Now use Stone Edge." Tyrantrum command the rocks to rise out and Squirtle got hit that it sent him flying straight up.

"Squirtle!" Ross reached out and tried to catch him, but ended up getting hit with him being knocked down and Squirtle was beaten.

"Squirtle is unable to battle. Tyrantrum is the winner." Alex said.

"What a comeback." Angewomon said.

"He might actually win." Ash said.

"Yes, but there's a problem. Greninja hasn't really taken any damage and has the type advantage." Josh said.

"Greninja, one more time!" Ross said.

"Greninja!"

"Let's end this. Tyrantrum use Earthquake." Davis said.

"Greninja, jump!" Ross said. Tyrantrum caused the whole place to shake, but Greninja jumped up. "Now use Water Shuriken." Greninja formed the stars and tossed them with Tyrantrum getting hit by all of it. "Now use Night Slash."

"Use Crunch." Davis said. Greninja came down, but Tyrantrum caught the attack with his teeth.

"Use Hydro Pump right in its mouth." Ross said. Greninja powered up the attack and blasted Tyrantrum at close range and got free. "Finish this with Dark Pulse."

"Head Smash!" Davis shouted. Tyrantrum powered up the attack and went to attack. Greninja powered up his attack and blasted Tyrantrum. I caused a huge explosion that both of them got caught in. Everyone waited and saw both of them were still standing. Tyrantrum stayed strong, but all it took was for Greninja to tighten its eyes and Tyrantrum began to fall. "Tyrantrum!"

"Tyrantrum is unable to battle. Greninja is the winner. All six of Davis' pokemon have been defeated so the victor is Ross." Alex said. Both trainers ran over to help their pokemon.

"You were amazing. Get a good rest." Ross said as he returned Greninja.

"Tyrantrum, you were incredible." Davis said. "That was a great battle. It's been a long time since I've battled like that."

"Yeah. It was great." Ross said.

"Davis, you okay?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry. It's a shame, but I'm not depressed or anything." Davis said. "At least Tyrtunt evolved."

"You both battled till your hearts content and gave it your all." Josh said. "Both of you should be proud. With that, I think it's time we get going."

"Yeah. It was great to see you guys. Good luck in the Kanto League." Ross said as both of them started to leave. "So did you get what you needed?"

"Kind of, but I'm still not sure." Josh said. "It looks like I'll have to battle Davis myself one day."

And so, after an amazing battle, Davis lost. However, this will help him become stronger than before. With a parting of ways, our heroes will continue on with their journey.

To Be Continued….


	39. Cinnabar Meltdown Part 1

"Piloswine use Ice Fang and Camerupt use Will-O-Wisp." Joel said.

"Camperupt!"

"Piloswine!" Both his pokemon attack some rocks and demolished them. Since he parted ways with Davis and the others, Joel went to do some training on Cinnabar Island.

"Nice job, you two are doing great." Joel said.

"Piloswine!"

"Camerupt!" Both of them were proud, but all of a sudden something happened with Camerupt. Camerupt looked to be in pain and could barely stay up.

"Camerupt, what's wrong?" Joel said. Camerupt didn't look well by some unknown source and this is only a sign of something much bigger going on.

Pokemon

Pokemon

Pokemon!

Let's do it

I want to be the very best

Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was)

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

My whole life has led to this

Time to test my skill

I know I just can't miss

Gonna show the world

Born to be a winner (Kanto)

Born to be champion

Born to be a winner

Born to be the very best (Pokemon Kanto)

Born to be a winner

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Cinnabar Meltdown Part 1

After the battle and being defeated by Ross, Davis got all his pokemon treated and are back to full strength. With deciding that Cinnabar Island was going to be their next stop, Davis and the others decided to give Joel a call.

"That's great that you both won the Soul Badge and your Tyrunt evolved, Davis." Joel said over the video phone at both pokemon centers.

"Thanks, Joel." Davis said.

"We'll be coming to Cinnabar Island soon so Davis and I can get badge number seven." Ash said.

"So how's training going over there, Joel?" Kari asked.

"Honestly not all that well." Joel said.

"Is something wrong?" Davis asked.

"It's my Camerupt." Joel said. "Camerupt feels weak and seems to be in pain, but I don't know why. It's not just with me either. Nurse Joy says that there are so many fire types just like that. Are any of your pokemon feeling anything like that?"

"Well, I've been doing fine." Imperialdramon.

"So have me and Pikachu. Everyone has been feeling fine." Angewomon said.

"That's good, but something really weird is going on around here." Joel said.

"Hang on. We'll be there as soon as we can." Davis said as they hanged up. "What could be going on?"

"I don't know, but we better get going. There should be a boat leaving to Cinnabar Island." Ash said.

"Let's hurry." Kari said.

…

Cinnabar Island

Joel waited by the docks for Davis and the others to show up. It didn't really take long for a boat to travel from Fuchsia City and he saw one was pulling up.

"Hey!" Joel said as he called out as he saw Davis and the others out on the boat. Once the boat docked, they all headed to the pokemon center and Joel showed them the situation. All the pokemon were in terrible shape and they were all fire pokemon.

"You weren't kidding. This is horrible." Kari said.

"Doesn't Nurse Joy have any idea as to what is happening?" Ash asked.

"No one does." Joel said. "What's stranger is that the only pokemon that are affected are fire types."

"Let's take another look at our pokemon. All of them were fine when we left." Kari said. All three of them let out Talonflame, Charmander, and Vulpix.

"See? All three of them are doing fine." Davis said, but that changed in a second as all three of them ended up in the same position as all the other pokemon. They lifted their pokemon to see what was wrong.

"What happened? All three of them were fine just a second ago." Ash said.

"It would seem the moment you let them out, they were affected as well. Seems only the pokemon on Cinnabar are affected." All four of them turned around and met with an older man with long hair and glasses.

"Blane? Is that you?" Ash asked.

"It is. It's been a long time, Ash. Though I wish we met under better circumstances." Blane said.

"Who's this guy?" Imperialdramon asked.

"That's Blane. He's the gym leader of Cinnabar Island." Joel said.

"He is!" Davis said and ran up to Blane. "Excuse me, Blane. My name is Davis and Ash and I came to challenge your gym."

"Davis, focus. We need to figure out what's wrong with all these pokemon." Angewomon said.

"Right. Sorry. Got a little carried away." Davis said.

"As much as I would love to accept your challenge, I can't." Blane said. "My pokemon are affected by this strange phenomenon as well."

"Blane specializes with fire types and ALL fire types are affected by whatever is happening." Joel said.

"Yes. That would make it hard to have a gym battle, but this situation is much bigger than that." Blane said. "In fact, I already did some research and I think I found a clue as to what's going on. It lies on a mountain that breathes."

"What?" Davis said.

"He has a habit of coming up with riddles." Joel said.

"A mountain that breathes? Do you mean a volcano?" Angewomon said. "A volcano is as big as a mountain and it can breathe out smoke."

"Correct." Blane said. "I saw some strange activity that's going on near the top of the volcano. It might have something to do with what is going on."

….

The Volcano

Bale was correct about strange activity going on. A strange machine was connected into the volcano and an orb was at the top of the machine and it was spinning around.

"Excellent." A scientist with crazy black hair said. "Heat transfer from the volcano is running smoothly. No interruptions in sight."

"Don't jinx it."

"We actually know a few trainers that just love to get in our business and ruin everything."

"But we'll make sure they don't this time."

"No wonder the boss can't tolerate your failures. Speaking of which, he'll be here soon" The scientist said to three familiar figures. There were other people around that set up some sort of basecamp and all of them had an R on their chests. It took a few hours, but Davis, Kari, Ash, Joel, and Blane made it to the volcano and arrived at the top and tried to stay out of sight.

"This is what I saw." Blane said. All of them looked around and they saw three familiar figures.

"It's them again!" Davis said.

"We should have known this was Team Rocket's doing." Ash said.

"Who's Team Rocket?" Joel said.

"Bad guys that are always trying to steal pokemon." Ash said.

"I remember a few members came to try and steal my Magmar and almost caused the volcano to erupt." Blane said.

"Up until now, we've only dealt with those three. The woman with long hair, the man with blue hair, and that Meowth." Kari said.

"We've never really dealt with multiple members at once like this." Angewomon said.

"What are they doing?" Imperialdramon said.

"It looks like they're extracting either heat or gas from the volcano and using it as fuel for the machine." Blane said. "I'm willing to bet that's what's causing all the pokemon to become in pain."

"But I don't get it. What's the point in going through all this trouble for pokemon to be weak and hurt?" Angewomon said.

"Team Rocket will do anything to steal pokemon. They make me so mad." Ash said.

"Hang on for a second." Blane said. "I'm not entirely sure that is their goal. If it was, why haven't they stole any pokemon yet? They don't even seem aware of what's happening."

"You think they're up to something else?" Imperialdramon said.

"Who cares what they're doing? My Camerupt and all our pokemon are in pain because of them." Joel said. "We've got to figure out how to stop them."

"You're right, but it will have to wait. Looks like more company is coming." Blane said as they looked to the sky. They saw a helicopter was coming and it looked like it was going to land.

"Pikachu, you're the smallest and the fastest. Try and see if you can figure out what's going on." Imperialdramon said.

"Pika!" Pikachu climbed up the rocks and tried to get closer. The helicopter came down and opened up with Giovanni and his Persian coming out.

"Welcome, Boss." Jessie, James, and Meowth said.

"Who is that guy?" Kari asked.

"Wait a minute. I've seen him before." Ash said.

"You have?" Blane asked.

"During my journey through Unova, but I'm not entirely sure who he is." Ash said.

"Dr. Sivan, what progress has been made?" Giovanni said to the scientist.

"Everything is working well." Dr. Sivan said. "The Pokemon Flame Caller has sent out frequency waves that will draw attention of legendary fire pokemon such as Entei, Moltress, and even Ho-Oh. They've already covered Cinnabar Island. It won't be long until they reach further."

"Very good, but what's this I hear about our fire types being affected?" Giovanni said.

"That might because the setting I have on the machine is too high, but who cares?" Dr. Sivan said. "We want to track the legendary pokemon."

"Good. An assignment like with pokemon that powerful, I need all personal to be ready." Giovanni said. Pikachu was right above them and heard everything. He ran right back to Ash and tried to tell them what's going on.

"I can't believe it!" Imperialdramon said.

"What did Pikachu say?" Davis said.

"That machine is sending out waves to call legendary fire types to here." Imperialdramon said. "The reason Charmander, Camerupt and all the others are affected is because the machine is set to high."

"So they're trying to lure in legendary pokemon here so they can steal them." Ash said.

"We've got to stop them." Davis said, but was grabbed by one of the grunts.

"Sir, intruders!" The grunt called out, but Davis elbowed him in the gut and pushed him off. That was when more of them started to show up.

"No time to form a plan. We've got to stop that machine." Davis said as he and Imperialdramon made a run for it.

"Go. I'll hold them off." Joel said. "Piloswine and Machoke, help us!" He let out his two pokemon and got to work on fighting off the members. Ash and the others followed behind Davis.

"Not so fast." The three stooges stepped forward and cut them off.

"Prepare for trouble. Don't get in our way."

"Make it double for this is our way."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare for a fight."

"That's right!"

"You're not ruining out plans this time." Jessie said.

"We won't let you near our boss." James said.

"Why do you three always have to get in the way? Don't you even care that so many pokemon are hurting because of what you're doing?" Davis said.

"That will just make it easier for us to steal once we get all the legendary pokemon." Meowth said.

"Time to get rid of you for good. Go, Gourgeist." Jessie said.

"Time to play, Inkay." James said.

"Gourgeist/Inkay!"

"We don't have time for this." Blane said.

"Gourgeist use Shadow Ball." Jessie said.

"Psybeam." James said as both of them attacked.

"No you don't." Angewomon said as she stepped in and blocked the two attacks. "Davis and Ash, Kari and I will take care of these three. You have to stop that machine."

"She's right." Kari said. "They have to be stopped. Get that machine and stop those men."

"Kari's got this. Let's go." Ash said as he went on ahead.

"I'm right behind you. Be careful, Kari." Davis said as he and Blane followed.

"Stop them. Don't let them near the boss." Jessie said. Gourgeist and Inkay tried to follow them, but Angewomon grabbed both of them and tossed them back.

"It's the end of the line for all three of you." Angewomon said. The guys rushed to Giovanni, but he didn't seem concerned at all. He'll just have to take matters into his own hands.

Team Rocket's plan to draw in legendary pokemon is affecting so many other pokemon. Can our heroes put a stop to this? We'll just have to stay tune for the resolve.

To Be Continued….


	40. Cinnabar Meltdown Part 2

An unknown force has plagued Cinnabar Island. All fire types have become affected, include Joel's Camerupt and it even caused Blane to close his gym. Our heroes arrived in hopes of figuring this out and learned that its Team Rocket's doing. They plan on using a machine to lure in legendary pokemon and it's hurting the other pokemon. Davis and Ash race towards the cause in hopes of stopping Team Rocket.

Pokemon

Pokemon

Pokemon!

Let's do it

I want to be the very best

Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was)

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

My whole life has led to this

Time to test my skill

I know I just can't miss

Gonna show the world

Born to be a winner (Kanto)

Born to be champion

Born to be a winner

Born to be the very best (Pokemon Kanto)

Born to be a winner

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Cinnabar Meltdown Part 2

"Get away from that machine right now." Davis said as he and Ash ran towards Giovanni, Dr. Sivan, and the machine.

"Persian use Power Gem." Giovanni said.

"Persian!" Persian fired a beam from the gem on its forehead and blasted it near Davis and Ash and pushed them back.

"Are you two alright?" Imperialdramon said.

"Don't interfere boys." Giovanni ordered.

"Yeah right." Davis said.

"We know all about how you're using that machine to lure legendary pokemon and it's hurting the others." Ash said. Giovanni just noticed Ash and remembered him from the last time they've encountered each other.

"I remember you. You got in my way the last time with the Reveal Glass, but you won't stop me this time." Giovanni said.

"That's what you think." Ash said. "What do you hope to accomplish by doing any of this? Why can't you and all of Team Rocket just leave trainers and pokemon alone?"

"Not a chance." Giovanni said. "Team Rocket requires powerful pokemon to reach our goals of taking over the world and trainers like you won't get in our way. This is your one and only warning to leave now while you still can."

"You're trying to use pokemon to take over the world? There's no way we're going to let that happen." Davis said.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail." Ash said.

"Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said. Both of them headed straight for Giovanni and his Persian.

"Power Gem again." Giovanni said. Persian fired the beam again and blasted the both of them and it was a hard hit. He returned his attention to the machine. "Status report?"

"The frequency waves have already reached a mile outside Cinnabar Island." Dr. Sivan said. "At this rate, it will reach much further and soon those legendary fire-types will be coming to us."

"Excellent. Once we get those pokemon, no one will stop us. Soon all pokemon will be under our control." Giovanni said.

"Never!" Davis said as he jumped through and tackled Giovanni and had them slide down the volcano.

"Davis!" Imperialdramon shouted. Davis and Giovanni slid down the volcano as Davis had a firm grip on him.

"You're trying to take over the world. I've had it with guys like you so if you want to take me down, I'm taking you with me." Davis said. The two of them hit a halfway point as they landed on a ledge.

"Get off me!" Giovanni grunted as he tossed Davis off him.

"Sir!" Dr. Sivan shouted, but ended up getting hit in the head by Blane using a wrench and was knocked out.

"Ash, go help your friend. I'll figure out how to turn his machine off." Blane said.

"On it." Ash said as he slid down the volcano with Pikachu and Imperialdrmaon following behind. Davis and Giovanni got up and were ready to face each other. Ash and the pokemon slid down and joined Davis, but Giovanni's Persian joined as well.

"You will not interfere with my plans." Giovanni said. He pulled out a pokeball and called out Golem to help in this fight.

"You won't get away with this." Ash said.

"Who are you anyway?" Imperialdramon asked.

"My name is Giovanni. I am the man that controls Team Rocket. My goal is to gather rare and powerful pokemon so that I may rule over the entire world."

"So you're the big cheese of Team Rocket." Davis said. "That's good to know. If we take you in to Officer Jenny, Team Rocket will be finished and that's good to hear for everyone."

"There's no way mere children can stop me. Golem use Rock Blast." Giovanni said.

"Golem!" The top rock on Golem glowed and blast out rocks, but Imperialdramon and Pikachu moved out of the way.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail." Ash said.

"Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said.

"Let's do this." Imperialdramon said.

"Pika!" Both of them charged in and were ready to attack.

"Golem use Gyro Ball and Persian use Shadow Claw." Giovanni said. Persian had the shadows form around its claw and Golem rolled at them. Both of Giovanni's pokemon intercepted both attacks and were able to push them back.

"He isn't kidding around. He's strong." Ash said.

"We're just as tough." Davis said.

"Golem and Persian, double Hyper Beam." Giovanni said. Both of them shot the dark beam and blasted Pikachu and Imperialdramon. Giovanni has already proven to be the toughest opponent either of these two has faced. Everyone was doing their best to stop Team Rocket as Joel was fighting off some grunts.

"Machoke use Ice Punch and Piloswine use Take Down." Joel said.

"Machoke!"

"Piloswine!" Machoke pounded some and froze them. Piloswine ran in and tackled others, but they either just got back up or more of them kept coming.

"How many of these guys are there?" Joel complained. Meanwhile, Kari was doing her best to fight off Jessie and James by herself. Inkay and Gourgeist kept using Psybeam and Seed Bomb to shoot down Angewomon.

"Angewomon use Aerial Ace." Kari said. Angewomon increased her speed and tackled Gougeist, but Inkay was sneaking up on her. "Behind you. Use Thunder Punch."

"Nice try." Angewomon said as she turned around and pounded Inkay. "You three learn your lesson and ready to give up?"

"Not on your life." Jessie said.

"We won't let the boss down." James said.

"Not like all the other times we've let him down before." Meowth said. "Now try a taste of my Fury Swipes." He was bold enough to jump at Angewomon with his nails out.

"Don't make me laugh." Angewomon said. She didn't need any attack. She just gave Meowth a roundhouse kick and knocked him back.

"We're not going to let you win." Kari said. Davis and Ash continued to fight against Giovanni.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said. Pikachu used his attack and blasted Persian.

"Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said. Imperialdramon unleashed the dragon blast and hit Golem. "Now use Dragon Rush." Imperialdramon flew in with him covered in energy and struck Golem.

"Pikachu use Electro Ball." Ash said. Pikachu formed the electric orb around his tail and swung it at Persian. Persian got blasted and was knocked down. Imperialdramon lifted Golem up and tossed him back down to knock him out.

"It's over." Imperialdramon said.

"Let that be a lesson to you." Davis said. "Stop using pokemon as tools. They're not for you to take over the world."

"You can't defeat me that easily." Giovanni said. While all this was happening, Blane was trying to figure out how to turn off the machine.

"Looks like there's only one thing." Blane said as he hurried over to the edge. "Ash, Davis, we have to destroy the orb on the machine and that will stop the whole thing."

"I'm on it." Imperialdramon said as he flew up and aimed for the machine. He launched a Dragon Pulse and destroyed the orb at the top of the machine. That stopped the waves from spreading and all the pokemon were feeling better in an instant.

"It's over. Time to give it up." Davis said.

"I don't think so. Golem!" Giovanni shouted and Golem got back up. "Golem use Explosion! Everyone, retreat!" Golem began to glow and detonated into an explosion. Luckily, Imperialdramon flew in and got Ash, Pikachu, and Davis out of the way before it went off.

"Golbat use Haze!" So many members of Team Rocket brought out a Golbat and all the Golbats unleashed a dark cloud to cover their tracks.

"I can't see a thing." Kari coughed.

"Where did they go?" Joel said as he tried to find them. They all heard helicopters come up and were flying off. Jessie, James, and Meowth were on the same one as Giovanni.

"Those twerps got in the way again." Jessie said.

"This isn't over." James said.

"No doubt. We'll get that Pikachu as well as any other pokemon those twerps will have." Meowth said as all of them took off.

"No. They're gone." Joel said.

"Perhaps, but at least we destroyed that machine." Kari said.

"Kari is right." Blane said. "All the pokemon should be getting back to feeling normal." While all of them were happy, Davis and Ash were staring out into the open sky.

"I can't believe that Giovanni guy. He only sees pokemon as like weapons." Davis said.

"I've ran into a few people like that." Ash said. "Team Rocket has been causing trouble for me ever since the beginning of the journey. I just don't understand why they do this or why they won't just give up. Can't they see that what they're doing is wrong?"

"Some people change and some don't. Nothing we can do, but move on." Imperialdramon said.

"Hang on, what's that in the sky?" Davis said. It was pretty far, but the four of them saw something flying through the air and it was shining.

"Wow! That looks like Ho-Oh!" Ash said.

"Ho-Oh?" Davis questioned.

"Ho-Oh is considered a legendary pokemon." Ash said. "When I first started my journey, I saw that pokemon flying through the sky. It was incredible."

"Really? Then let's use that as inspiration." Davis said. "That we keep moving on with our journey where there's new beginnings and new adventures waiting for us." Ash liked the sound of that because when you're a pokemon trainer, the adventure never ends.

…

The Docks

Once Joel got his Camerupt back and all the pokemon were back to full strength, Joel was getting ready to leave Cinnabar Island.

"So you're going back to the Fuchsia gym?" Davis said.

"Yeah. I still need to get my other badges and catch up with the rest of you." Joel said. "Thanks for coming to help my Camerupt and everyone else guys."

"Anytime." Kari said.

"Best of luck against Blane. He's a pretty tough guy." Blane said.

"Just you wait. We're going to get our seventh badge." Davis claimed. Now that everything has been taken care of, Joel got on a boat and waved farewell as he left Cinnabar Island.

"I wish to give my thanks as well." Blane said. "Every single one of my pokemon are feeling great. So here's a riddle, where can you exercise, but this place has no equipment."

"Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out. You're talking about your gym." Angewomon said.

"That's right. Tomorrow, Davis and Ash, I'll take your challenge." Blane said. Both of them were thrilled for the challenge and ready to go

With stopping Team Rocket, our heroes prepare themselves to take on Blane. Having some hot fire types, how will Davis and Ash battle against him? You'll just have to wait and see in this gym battle.

To Be Continued….


	41. Fight Volcanic Fire

Defeating Team Rocket on Cinnabar Island was achieved. Our heroes saved the pokemon and are on their way to challenge Blane in hopes of earning the Volcano Badge.

All of them were heading up a hill, but Davis and Kari saw that it was an inn instead of a gym was where they were heading.

"Ash, what's going on? I thought we were going to Blane's gym." Davis said.

"Blane owns this place and his gym is close by." Ash said. "Blane! Are you here? We've come for a gym battle." Blane heard that call and stepped out.

"Welcome. Are you boys ready for your hottest gym battle ever?" Blane said.

Pokemon

Pokemon

Pokemon!

Let's do it

I want to be the very best

Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was)

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

My whole life has led to this

Time to test my skill

I know I just can't miss

Gonna show the world

Born to be a winner (Kanto)

Born to be champion

Born to be a winner

Born to be the very best (Pokemon Kanto)

Born to be a winner

Pokemon!

(Ash's voice) Fight Volcanic Fire

"I'm glad to see you two could come." Blane said.

"Blane is your gym really here?" Davis asked.

"Yes. When resorts were built here, I moved my gym for pokemon trainers that are serious." Blane said. "After seeing you children fight off that Team Rocket, I knew you were."

"Thank you, but I'm only here to cheer for the boys." Kari said.

"Here's another riddle for you to find the entrance to my gym." Blane said. "I hold coins and help make wishes while water shoots out."

"What is it with this guy and riddles?" Davis said.

"Is that really necessary? I already know where the entrance is." Ash said as he walked into the inn and they followed. Ash led them to the hot springs and went over to the Gyarados fountain. He pushed it down and the rock slid and showed a secret entrance.

"Of course, a fountain." Angewomon said. "A fountain holds coins that people use to make wishes and water comes out."

"That's correct. Have you two figured out who will battle me first?" Blane said.

"Well, I guess that's going to be Ash since he figured out where to go." Davis said.

"Great. Follow me inside." Blane said. Blane led them down a set of stairs and they could feel the temperature was rising. Blane led them to a set of metal doors that he got opened with the battlefield over a pool of lava and another man who was going to act as referee.

"Oh my gosh. Are we inside a volcano?" Kari said.

"That's right. The perfect place for my fire types." Blane said as he went to the other side. He reached for his hair and glasses and pulled them off. "I'm all set. Get ready, Ash"

"He wears a wig?" Davis questioned. Ash went over and was ready for battle.

"The gym battle between Blane, the gym leader, and Ash, the challenger, will begin. Each side will use three pokemon. The battle will be over when all three of one's pokemon are unable to battle. During the battle, only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"My first pokemon will be Ninetails!" Blane said.

"Nine!"

"That's Vulpix's evolve form." Kari said.

"Yes, but if I remember correctly that requires a fire stone." Angewomon said.

"Talonflame, I choose you!" Ash said.

"Talonflame!"

"A Talonflame! Challenging me with your own fire types. This should be interesting." Blane said.

"Talonflame use Steel Wing." Ash said.

"Talonflame!" Talonflame flew at Ninetails with its wings glowing and was going for the direct approach.

"Ninetails use Fire Spin." Blane said.

"Dodge it." Ash said. Ninetails breathed out the spinning flames, but Talonflame moved out of the way and hit Ninetails. "Now use Flame Charge." Talonflame ignited its flames and dived towards Ninetails.

"Ninetails use Double Team." Blane said. Ninetails made copies of itself and Talonflame flew right through one of them. "You'll have to use better attacks than that Ash if you want to deal some real damage. Ninetails use Flamethrower." The real Ninetails showed itself and blasted Talonflame and Talonflame was falling over the edge.

"Oh no!" Kari said as she and the others were scared for Talonflame was heading for lava.

"You can do it Talonflame!" Ash cheered. Talonlame straightened itself up and flew under the ring and got back up. "Great! Now use Brave Bird."

"Talon!" Talonflame covered itself in a blue aura and flew down with Talonflame striking Ninetails.

"That was a little scary." Imperialdramon said. "I thought we were about to have a roasted Talonflame there."

"Don't even joke about that." Angewomon said.

"You're Talonflame is impressive. Ninetails use Attract and let's see if we can charm that Talonflame." Blane said. Ninetails winked its eyes and hearts flew out. Talonflame got hit and had hearts in its eyes.

"No." Ash said.

"Now Talonflame might not be able to attack." Kari said. "Ash, you better switch pokemon so it will wear off."

"No. Talonflame can still do this." Ash said.

"Ninetails use Flamethrower." Blane said. Ninetails shot out the flames and blasted Talonflame.

"Talonflame, you've got to use Brave Bird." Ash said. Talonflame was actually able to pull off the attack as Talonflame flew down and struck against Ninetails and knocked it out. Seeing that caught Blane off guard. That also got Talonflame to snap out of it.

"Ninetails is unable to battle. Talonflame is the winner." The referee said.

"That gives new meaning to hard breakup." Davis joked.

"I certainly wasn't expecting Brave Bird to work, but my next pokemon is no pushover." Blane said. "I choose Arcanine!"

"Ar!"

"Arcanine is next. Can't take the chance with another Brave Bird. Talonflame has already taken some damage." Ash stated. "Talonflame use Flame Charge."

"Arcanine use Retaliate." Blane said. Talonflame flew directly towards Arcanine, but Arcanine's eyes glowed red and a red aura surrounded it. Arcanine intercepted the attack and sent Talonflame flying into the stone wall and was beaten.

"Talonflame is unable to battle. Arcanine is the winner." The referee said.

"What just happened? What was that move?" Ash asked.

"Retaliate becomes a more powerful attack if a friend was defeated beforehand." Blane said.

"So since he used Retaliate just after Ninetails was beaten, it became stronger." Kari said.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about that attack becoming stronger. Noivern, I choose you!" Ash said.

"Noivern!"

"A dragon type this time. Let's see what this one can do." Blane said.

"Noivern use Dragon Claw." Ash said.

"Arcanine use Flame Charge." Blane said. Both pokemon charged right at each other with their attacks and collided against each other as they tried to push the other back.

"Noivern use Boom Burst." Ash said. Noivern pushed Arcanine back and flew back to get some distance. Noivern launched the sonic blast.

"Extreme Speed." Blane said. Arcanine glowed red and moved incredibly fast with a stream. Arcanine got under Noivern and jumped up with it tackling Noivern. "Now use Flame Charge."

"Noivern use Acrobatics." Ash said. Arcanine and Noivern charged right at each other and pushed the other back. "Now use Boom Bust."

"Arcanine use Fire Blast." Both pokemon unleashed their powerful attacks. The two colliding caused an explosion and pushed both of them back and knocked both of them out.

"Noivern and Arcanine are both unable to battle. This match ends in a draw." The referee said.

"It's all tied up." Davis said.

"I'm impressed, Ash." Blane said. "These pokemon of yours are incredibly strong. Of course, I've gotten stronger. Here is my last pokemon. Come Magmortar!" Lava rose out in front of Blane and something emerged from it and it became Magmortar."

"Magmortar!"

"Magmortar?! The Magmar from when I first battled him must have evolved." Ash said as he remembered the last time he battled it. "I had a tough time against it before and I don't have Charizard anymore."

"Pikachu." Pikachu had sparks coming from his cheek as he as ready to battle.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Magmortar was tough before." Ash said. Pikachu was certain about this. "Okay. Go, Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu moved to the battlefield and was all set.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"You use Thunderbolt too." Blane said. Both of them shot out the electric attack and the two attacks cancelled each other out.

"Magmortar can use Thunderbolt too?" Ash said.

"That was certainly unexpected." Davis said.

"Magmortar is a different pokemon than when it was as a Magmar." Blane said. "Now use Flamethrower."

"Try to dodge it." Ash said. Magmortar held out is arm and shot out fire from it, but Pikachu was doing his best to avoid the flames. "Now use Iron Tail." Pikachu ran up to Magmorot and spun around with him hitting Magmortar.

"You should know not to play with fire." Blane said. Ash didn't understand until he saw flames rise out of Pikachu.

"Pikachu! What's wrong?" Ash said.

"Magmortar's ability is flame body. Making direct contact with Magmortar will leave a chance of getting burned." Blane said. "Now use Focus Blast."

"Mag!" Magmortar focused the energy between its hands and formed a yellow energy sphere and shot it. Pikachu got hit and slid towards the edge with the burn still kicking.

"Not good. Pikachu's dangerously close to the edge." Davis said as he was worried what might happen to Pikachu.

"Magmortar use Flamethrower." Blane said.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack to run." Ash said. Magmortar shot the fire, but Pikachu increased his speed and avoided the attack. Pikachu ran around and tackled Magmortar, but the burn was still hurting him. "At this rate, Pikachu is going to be smoked by that burn. We've got to end this quickly. Pikachu use Thunderbolt."

"You use Thunderbolt." Blane said. Both of them unleashed their electric attack and cancelled each other out again. "Now use Fire Blast." Magmortar held out both of its arms and were ready to attack and that's how Ash saw an opening.

"Pikachu use Electro Ball." Ash said. Both of them unleashed their attacks. They collided and caused an explosion "Pikachu use Thunderbolt in Magmortar's arms." Pikachu jumped through the smoke. Pikachu got close enough and unleashed the electricity and it traveled through Magmortar's arms while they were still open. Magmortar got electrocuted on the inside and the outside and it knocked it out.

"Magmortar is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner. Victory goes to Ash, the challenger." The referee said.

"We did it!" Ash cheered as Pikachu ran back over and jumped into Ash's arms. When the battle was over, they all left the volcano and outside of Blane's inn.

"Ash, you are even stronger than I remembered. I present you with the Volcano Badge." Blane said as he handed it over.

"Thanks a lot, Blane. Yes. I got the Volcano Badge. Number seven!" Ash cheered.

"Pika/Flame/Noivern!"

"Congratulations. Davis, are you ready?" Blane asked.

"Um….sure." Davis said, but was actually having doubts. 'Ash's pokemon almost fell in that lava, but what am I suppose to do if my pokemon get in a situation like that.' He thought.

Ash won his gym battle against Blane, but things are different with Davis. With him being concerned about what may happen to his pokemon, how will this affect his battle? We'll just have to stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued…


	42. Scared of the Flame

Our heroes continue their stay on Cinnabar Island. Ash was the first to challenge Blane and his gym and won the Volcano Badge. Davis is the next to go against Blane, but it would seem this is one battle he's actually scared of. Can Davis pull himself together and win that badge?

Pokemon

Pokemon

Pokemon!

Let's do it

I want to be the very best

Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was)

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

My whole life has led to this

Time to test my skill

I know I just can't miss

Gonna show the world

Born to be a winner (Kanto)

Born to be champion

Born to be a winner

Born to be the very best (Pokemon Kanto)

Born to be a winner

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Scared of the Flame

Until Davis wins his gym battle against Blane, he and the others are staying at Blane's inn. Right now, Davis and Ash with all their pokemon were enjoying the hot springs except those who hated water.

"Man feels great to sit back and relax in here." Ash said. "Are you ready for your gym battle against Blane?"

"Yeah." Davis said, but he didn't sound like it. He thought back to how Talonflame and Pikachu almost fell in the lava and he's afraid the same might happen with his pokemon. 'I have to stay focused. I just have to have faith in my pokemon and hope they'll come through.' He thought, but it didn't seem like he was at one-hundred percent.

…..

The Gym

Davis and the others head straight for the gym and everyone was getting ready for this battle.

"Are you ready, Davis? Let's see if you have what it takes to beat me." Blane said. Davis didn't respond and Kari could see a nervous look on his face.

"Hey." Kari said as she grabbed his hand. "Are you alright? I've never seen that look on your face before."

"I'm fine." Davis said as he brushed it off.

"The gym battle between Blane, the gym leader, and Davis, the challenger, will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use three pokemon. The battle is over when all three of one side's pokemon are unable to battle. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Let's do this." Blane said as he pulled off his wig and glasses. "I choose Volcarona!"

"Volcarona!"

"What is that?" Davis said and Kari took out her pokedex.

"Volcarona, the Sun pokemon and the evolve form of Larvesta. They scatter ember scales from their six wings and its fire is a suitable replacement for the sun."

"It's a bug type as well as a fire type." Kari said.

"No matter what type it is, I have just the pokemon to take it on. Seadra, let's go!" Davis said.

"Dodo!"

"Starting off with your water type already? I'm more than ready for it." Blane said.

"Seadra, start out with Bubble Beam." Davis said.

"Do!"

"Dodge it." Blane said. Seadra shot out the bubbles, but Volcarona moved out of the way without one hitting him. "Now use Quiver Dance." Volcarona glowed white and danced around with after images. "Now use Heat Wave." Volcarona flapped its wings and shot an orange gust of wind and hit Seadra. Seadra got back up, but felt the burn status activated.

"Seadra's burned?" Davis said.

"That's an added affect to Heat Wave. Now I wonder how Seadra will fall. Will it be by battle or burn?" Blane said. "Let's find out. Use Fiery Dance." Volcarona was consumed in fire and danced around as it went to attack Seadra.

"Blow it away with Twister." Davis said. Seadra blew the twister and it hit Volcarona with it being blown back. "Now use Water Pulse." Seadra formed the attack and blasted Volcarona and was taken out.

"Volcarona is unable to battle. Seadra is the winner." The referee said.

"Yes." Davis said. Seadra was happy, but the burn was still going on. "Seadra, can you keep going?" Seadra was willing to keep battling.

"Not bad. Let's see how well you do against my next pokemon. I choose Magcargo!" Blane said.

"Magcargo!"

"Magcargo. I remember it's a fire and rock type, but Seadra is still suffering from the burn." Davis said. "I'll have to end this quickly. Seadra use Bubble Beam."

"Iron Defense." Blane said. Seadra shot out the bubbles, but Magcargo ducked inside its rock shell and the shell turned to iron with the bubbles bouncing off. "Now use Ancient Power." Magcargo came out and formed a white orb and blasted Seadra with it and was pushed near the edge.

"Seadra!" Davis shouted in fear that Seadra would fall in. Seadra was able to hang on, but was still suffering from the burn.

"Magcargo use Body Slam." Blane said.

"Magcargo!" Magcargo jumped up and slammed down on Seadra. When Magcargo moved away, Seadra was beaten.

"Seadra is unable to battle. Magcargo is the winner." The referee said.

"Davis had the type advantage, but Seadra was already suffering from burn." Ash said.

"It's more than that. Something is bothering Davis." Kari said.

"You're right. If he doesn't get his head in the game, he's not going to win." Angewomon said. Davis brought Seadra back and his fear for what may happen to his pokemon is starting to get to him.

"Excuse me, but you must choose your next pokemon or you will be disqualified." The referee said.

"Oh right." Davis said as he snapped back to reality. "Imperialdramon, how about you get in there?"

"Not to worry. I'll get us that win." Imperialdramon said as he moved to the field.

'Imperialdramon is able to fly. I might not have to worry about him falling in.' Davis thought. "Imperialdramon use Brick Break."

"Iron Defense." Blane said. Magcargo ducked in the shell and hardened it to iron and blocked out the attack. "Now use Flamethrower." Magcargo came out and blasted Imperialdramon and pushed him back. "Let's also give Imperialdramon a Body Slam."

"Quick, dodge it." Davis said. Magcargo jumped up and was about to come down, but Imperialdramon moved back with his back turned to them.

"Flamethrower!" Blane said and Magcargo shot out the flames again and hit Imperialdramon in the back with him getting burned as well. "This doesn't seem to be your lucky day. Your pokemon are getting burned very easily."

"A little burn won't stop me." Imperialdramon said as he tried to move his wings, but was in pain. "Spoke too soon. I can't move my wing. I can't fly."

"That won't be good." Davis said. "Perhaps you should come back. If you're not able to fly, we're put at a disadvantage."

"I'm not going to let a burn stop me. I can still battle." Imperialdramon said.

"Admirable, but you shouldn't be stubborn." Blane said. "Now Magcargo use Flamethrower again."

"Counter that with Dragon Pulse." Davis said. Both of them unleashed their attacks and the two collided against each other and caused an explosion. "Now use Focus Punch." Imperialdramon ran through the smoke and came right at Magcargo. Magcargo got hit and was taken down with Imperialdramon standing triumphant.

"Magcargo is unable to battle. Imperialdramon is the winner." The referee said.

"Yes." Imperialdramon said, but the burn made the victory celebration short. "Fight through the pain. You can do this." he told himself to keep himself in the fight.

"You've done a good job, but let's see how you do against my last pokemon. Magmortar!" Blane said as he tossed the pkeball and Magmortar came out.

"Magmortar!"

"I'm ready for you." Imperialdramon said as he was ready to fight.

"Imperialdramon use Brick Break." Davis said. Imperialdramon readied his attack and went to land it.

"Magmortar, Imperialdramon isn't able to fly. Use Thunderbolt." Blane said. Magmortar held out is arms and blasted Imperialdramon with electricity and pushed him back.

"Is that the best you can do?" Imperialdramon taunted.

"Let's show him. Magmortar use Flamethrower." Blane said.

"Counter with Dragon Pulse." Davis said. Both of them used their attacks and they collided, but the burn got to Imperialdramon and he eased up on the attack. That caused the Flamethrower to push through and hit Imperialdramon.

"Now use Fire Blast." Blane said. Magmortar launched the fire attack and hit Imperialdramon and pushed him right into the stone wall.

"Guess it was too hot for me to handle." Imperialdramon said as he admitted defeat.

"Imperialdramon is unable to battle. Magmortar is the winner." The referee said.

"I guess it all comes down to you." Davis said as he held out his last pokemon. "Tyrantrum, I choose you."

"Tyrantrum!"

"That's an interesting pokemon to have." Blane said. "Let's see what this one can do."

"Tyrantrum use Earthquake." Davis said. Tyrantrum stomped on the ground and the whole place began to shake and Magmortar was getting hurt, but Davis saw the whole field was shaking. "Tyrantrum, stop!" Tyrantrum stopped the attack, but didn't understand why.

"Magmortar use Focus blast." Blane said. Magmortar charged up the attack and launched it with Tyrantrum getting hit.

"Davis, what are you doing? You've got to fight back." Ash said.

"Something IS wrong. It's almost like he's afraid." Angewomon said.

'I can't use Earthquake or Stone Edge. It might cause the whole battlefield to collapse in the lava.' Davis thought. "Tyrantrum use Crunch." Tyrantrum charged in with his teeth out.

"Dodge it and use Flamethrower." Blane said. Magmortar jumped over Tyrantrum and unleashed the attacks as it flowed down Tyrantrum's back and it was starting to burn him as well. "Now use Focus Blast."

"Magmortar!" Magmotar unleashed the attack again and it blasted Tyrantrum right in the chest and pushed him dangerously close to the edge.

"This is starting to get out of control." Imperialdramon said.

"Davis, you've got to do something." Kari said, but Davis seemed to have froze up and didn't know what to do. This was exactly what he was afraid of.

'What can I do? If Tyrantrum holds back, I don't stand a chance, but I'm afraid of what might happen.' Davis thought.

"Are you going to attack or not?" Blane said.

"Tyrantrum…u….use Crunch again." Davis said.

"Tyrantrum!" Tyrantrum went to attack again, but Blane didn't look worried. He looked more like he disapproved.

"Magmortar use Fire Blast." Blane said. Magmortar unleashed the attack and it blasted Tyrantrum. It pushed Tyrantrum again and it looked like he was about to fall into the lava and that terrified all of them.

"Tyrantrum!" Davis shouted.

It looks like Davis and Tyrantrum is in hot water….or should I say hot lava? How is Davis going to get out of this? Will he even be able to earn that Volcano Badge? You'll just have to stay tune and find out.

To Be Continued….


	43. Throwing a Tyrantrum

Davis thought he was ready to face Blane and his gym, but he soon realized he was wrong. Fear that his pokemon would fall in lava filled him and clouded his judgement with Seadra and Imperialdramon. When he chose Tyrantrum, he didn't think clearly and Tyrantrum was suffering for it. With one last attack, Davis' fears might prove to be true with Tyrantrum.

Pokemon

Pokemon

Pokemon!

Let's do it

I want to be the very best

Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was)

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

My whole life has led to this

Time to test my skill

I know I just can't miss

Gonna show the world

Born to be a winner (Kanto)

Born to be champion

Born to be a winner

Born to be the very best (Pokemon Kanto)

Born to be a winner

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Throwing a Tyrantrum

"Tyrantrum!" Davis shouted since Tyrantrum got blasted by a Fire Blast attack when he was so dangerously close to the edge of the battlefield. The flames cleared away, but Tyrantrum was hanging by his teeth. However with Tyrantrum's weight, the piece Tyrantrum was hanging on was breaking.

"Davis, do something or Tyrantrum is going to fall in." Kari said.

"Tyrantrum might not be bothered by fire type attacks, but lava might be way too much." Imperialdramon said. Tyrantrum was hanging on for dear life, but it didn't look like the piece was going to hold out much longer.

"Tyrantrum, return!" Davis said as he brought Tyrantrum back in his pokeball before anything could happen. "Forget this. No badge is worth my pokemon's life."

"Since the challenger surrendered, the gym leader, Blane, is the winner." The referee said.

"You made an excellent choice, Davis." Blane said. "The hot springs at the inn can help your pokemon. They contain some herbs that should soothe the burns. You can challenge me again at any time." Blane put his wig and glasses back on and left, but after this battle, Davis wasn't sure if he should battle Blane again.

…

The Inn

"Aww! This feels so nice." Imperialdramon said.

"Do!" He and Seadra were soaking in the hot springs and they were already feeling a lot better. Since Tyrantrum was a rock type and hated water, Davis was rubbing some lotion on his back.

"You'll be fine, Tyrantrum. Blane said this lotion is great for rock and ground types when they're burn." Davis said. Imperialdramon and Seadra were relaxed, but Tyrantrum didn't look happy at all.

"That gym battle was actually scary." Kari said.

"Yeah. I was in the same position." Ash said. "You just need to come up with a plan to beat that Magmortar and figure out how to prevent that from happening."

"Let's talk about that later. Right now I just want to get Tyrantrum and the others back to full strength." Davis said. Meanwhile, Tyrantrum seemed upset about the whole battle. There wasn't anything Tyrantrum could really do and Davis was forced to quit. It would seem that Tyrantrum wants to make this right.

…..

At Night

Later that night, all the pokemon were healed of their burns. They were free to roam around and that's what went on with Tyrantrum. He was passing by an opened window when he heard Davis and the others talking.

"So what are you going to do, Davis?" Kari asked.

"What happened back there at the gym? You didn't battle like yourself." Angewomon said.

"I was afraid that my pokemon were going to fall in the lava." Davis said. "I froze up and Tyrantrum almost suffered for it."

"That can be scary and you made the right choice by getting out of there. You just need to figure out what to do now." Ash said.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just go find a different gym." Davis said. "This gym just isn't worth losing my pokemon like that." Tyrantrum heard every word and he wasn't going to let Davis do that.

"Tyrantrum." Tyrantrum went over to the hot springs and forced open the door with his teeth and went down the stairs. A little while later, Imperialdramon came running into the room.

"Imperialdramon, what's wrong?" Ash said.

"It's Tyrantrum." Imperialdramon said.

"Tyrantrum?" Davis questioned.

"He's gone, but I know where he went. Come on." Imperialdramon said as he led the way and showed that Tyrantrum forced the path to Blane's gym opened.

"Tyrantrum did this?" Ash said.

"Pikachu?"

"Did Tyrantrum go find Blane to have a rematch?" Kari said.

"I don't know, but we have to go after him." Davis said as all of them ran down the stairs and got after Tyrantrum.

…..

Blane

Blane was finishing things up in the gym with his Magmortar out on the battlefield as he made sure everything was fine with his partner.

"Looks like it's time to close up and call it a day, Magmortar." Blane said.

"Magmortar." Magmortar was in agreement until they heard the door bust down on the other side and saw Tyrantrum came in.

"That's Davis' Tyrantrum. What's it doing here?" Blane said.

"Tyrantrum! Ty Tyrantrum!" Tyrantrum was talking to Magmortar. Blane didn't understand what he was saying, but he could tell by how Magmortar faced Tyrantrum and stepped forward.

"Does Tyrantrum want to battle Magmortar again?" Blane said.

"Tyrantrum!" Davis and the others came running down the stairs and found them.

"Blane, what's going on? Why's my Tyrantrum down here?" Davis said.

"I hope he's not throwing a tantrum." Angewomon said.

"This is only a guess, but I think your Tyrantrum wants to finish the battle against my Magmortar." Blane said.

"Tyrantrum Tyrantrum Tyrantrum."

"I see. Tyrantrum felt bad that he let you down and had to surrender, Davis. Tyrantrum knows how important that badge is to you." Imperialdramon explained. "He wants to get it for you."

"That's great, but it wasn't your fault." Davis said.

"Davis, if Tyrantrum is willing to go through this for you, you need to have the power to believe in it and face this fear." Ash said. "You've never backed down from a challenge before and you shouldn't start now." Davis put some thought into it and he was right.

"Yeah." Davis said.

"There's certainly something to be said about a pokemon that would come and face an opponent by itself all for its trainer." Blane said. "Davis, Magmortar and I will battle you if you are ready."

'I want to, but how do I prevent something like last time from happening.' Davis thought. He looked around until he saw where Tyrantrum was standing. "That's it. Tyrantrum, I want you to use Stone Edge and cover the crater."

"Tyrantrum!" Tyrantrum caused the stones to grow out and blocked the crater to make it safe.

"There. Now I don't have to worry about Tyrantrum falling in." Davis said. "Since there's nothing to worry about, let's battle."

"Tyrantrum!" Tyrantrum went over on the battlefield and was ready.

"Very well. Magmortar versus Tyrantrum. Let's battle, Davis." Blane said as they were both ready to start the battle.

"Tyrantrum start out with Crunch." Davis said and Tyrantrum went to attack again.

"Trying this again? We'll just do what we did last time." Blane said. "Dodge and use Flamethrower." Magmortar did a repeat and got over Tyrantrum.

"Not this time. Hit it with your tail." Davis said. Tyrantrum swung his tail around and hit Magmortar. "Now use Stone Edge." Tyrantrum stomped on the ground and, even though the battlefield shook, Davis wasn't scared as the stones rose out and hit Magmortar.

"Now this is the person I admired so much." Kari said.

"You're right. Davis is acting like himself again." Ash said.

"This is a more thrilling than our last battle. Magmortar use Focus Blast." Blane said.

"Magmortar!" Magmortar powered up the attack and launched it at Tyrantrum.

"I already know how to handle that. Tyrantrum use Crunch on that Focus Blast." Davis said. Tyrantrum bit down on the Focus Blast and stopped the attack.

"My word! I never would have expected something like that to happen." Blane said.

"Tyrantrum use Stone Edge." Davis said. Tyrantrum caused the rocks to rise out and Magmortar got hit.

"Don't give up Magmortar. Use your Fire Blast." Blane said. Magmortar shot out the fire attack and Tyrantrum got hit by it, but he wasn't going to be pushed back by the attack this time.

"We're not going to be pushed around like we were the last time." Davis said. "Push through and use Crunch." Tyrantrum pushed through the flames and bit down on Magmortar's arms and tossed it around.

"Hang in there Magmortar. Get out of there and use Flamethrower." Blane said. Magmortar was able to get out of Tyrantrum's grasp and jumped into the air. Magmortar took aim and launch the flames.

"Tyrantrum use Head Smash." Davis said. Tyrantrum build up power around itself and jumped through the flames. They didn't even slow Tyrantrum down as he drove his head right at Magmortar and sent him flying into the wall. Magmortar fell down and landed on the ground with it being taken out. "We won!"

"Impressive." Blane said as he brought Magmortar back in his pokeball. Tyrantrum went back over to Davis as Tyrantrum snuggled up to Davis. "Davis, you and Tyrantrum are quite the team."

"Thanks, Blane." Davis said.

"Which is why I want to give you this." Blane said as he handed out the Volcano Badge.

"Your badge? We didn't have an official gym battle." Davis said.

"That doesn't matter. A gym is just like any other place you can battle. You beat my strongest pokemon." Blane said. "Also, any pokemon that cares that much for their trainer that they would go through this must mean that trainer truly loves their pokemon. How could I not give you the badge after this?"

"Wow! In that case, I'll take it." Davis said as he accepted the badge. "Yeah! I got the Volcano Badge! Badge number seven!"

"Yeah/Ty!"

"I couldn't have done it without you, Tyrantrum." Davis said.

"Tyrantrum!"

"But next time, don't go off on your own like that." Davis said.

"Davis, Ash, you two have seven badges. Am I correct?" Blane asked.

"Yeah. We just need one more." Ash said.

"Have you thought about what gym you're going to challenge next?" Blane asked.

"Davis, I think we're ready to take on the Viridian Gym in Viridian City." Ash said.

"Awesome, but what kind of gym is that?" Davis said.

"Not really sure. When I challenged it, Team Rocket was in control. Then, a member of the Elite four ran it the last time I saw." Ash said.

"Actually, the official gym leader for the Viridian Gym was decided a long time ago." Blane said. "I have a feeling you two are going to find that gym a real challenge."

"Sweet. That gym leader better watch out for us." Davis said.

With compassion and dedication, Tyrantrum was able to get Davis his seventh badge. With only one more to go, I wonder what kind of gym battle we'll see. We'll have to wait and see as the journey continues.

To be Continued….


	44. Double Fun Beach

Ash and Davis earned themselves the Volcano Badge. They're all set to head to Viridian City for their final gym badge, but there's a bit of a delay.

"According to this sign, the boats heading to the mainland aren't going to leave for a while." Kari said.

"I was all set to head for Viridian City and get that final badge." Ash said. "So what are we going to do until our boat is ready to go?" All of them tried to think of something they could do to pass the time and Davis was able to think of something.

"Beach fun!" Davis declared.

It's about you

It's about me

It's about hope

It's about dreams

It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny

It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon)

Having the courage and willing to try

It's about never giving up

So hold your head up

And we will carry on (Kanto League Victors)

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Double Fun Beach

"Beach!" Davis cried out as he took a surf board to the water. Since the boats wouldn't be leaving for a while, they decided to have some fun at the beach with all their pokemon. Davis started to ride the waves with Hitmonlee joining the fun. "Hang ten, Hitmonlee."

"Hitmonlee!"

"Hawlucha!" Hawlucha was surfing as well as he held out his signature pose on the edge.

"Kowabunga Hawlucha." Davis said. Ash went out into the water with some of the pokemon and was splashing around.

"Better watch out." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu tagged team against Vaporeon and Seadra and had them going. That was until Druddigon came to the rescue and splashed Ash and Pikachu. Talonflame, Pidgeot, and Skarmory took to the air with Angewomon and Tyrantrum relaxing in the sun.

"Here we go." Kari said as she had the others and passed a beach ball around. Charmander hit it to Vulpix, who hit it to Noivern, who tried to pass it to Imperialdramon, but put in a little too much weight behind it.

"I got it! I got it!" Imperialdramon said as he tried to catch it, but he wasn't watching where he was going. A slightly older girl with lavender hair that stopped by her shoulders in a purple swimsuit was doing some sunbathing on a lounge chair. She heard something and saw Imperialdramon was running away. "Got it!" He said as he caught it and slid some sand on her.

"Hey!" She complained as she spat some out. "You could have ruined my hair."

"Sorry." Imperialdramon said.

"Next time, watch where you're going instead of being a reckless oaf."

"I said I was sorry. Someone seems to have an attitude problem." Imperialdramon said as Davis came back on shore.

"Imperialdramon, what's wrong?" Davis said.

"Is this thing yours? I was doing some relaxing and he kicked sand all over me."

"I didn't. It was an accident." Imperialdramon said. "I already said I was sorry. She's the one who is making a big deal about it."

"Yeah well keep your pokemon under control."

"Hey, he said he apologized. Who are you anyway?" Davis said.

"The name's Daisy, hon."

"Davis is there a problem?" Ash asked as he and Kari ran up to him.

"Yeah. A girl that has an attitude." Davis said.

"Careful. You're talking to a future pokemon superstar." Daisy said.

"Superstar?" Davis mocked in a questioning tone.

"That's right. My pokemon and I are going to win the Kanto League." Daisy said.

"So you're entering in it too." Davis said. "So am I. I just earned my seventh badge here on Cinnabar Island."

"You JUST earned your seventh? I already have all eight badges." Daisy gloated.

"Wow! She already has eight." Kari said.

"Are you trying to say that you're strong than me?" Davis said. "Care to put that to the test?"

"Are you challenging me? Sure." Daisy said. "Perhaps beating you will teach you to show some respect and teach your pokemon some manners. I know the perfect place." Once they got all their stuff and changed, Daisy took them to a cove for the battle. Daisy was changed into jeans with a white tank top and a green Gatsby hat. She had a pink belt with heeled shoes. "Is right here fine?"

"Sure." Davis said.

"How about we have a double battle because I have the ultimate battle team?" Daisy asked.

"That's just fine with me." Davis said.

"Then, here are my pokemon. Bellossom and Lumineon." Daisy said.

"Bellossom!"

"Lu!"

"Bellossom and Lumineon?" Davis said. "The field is half land and half water and she's using it. I'll do the same. Hitmonlee and Seadra, let's go!"

"Hitmonlee!"

"Do!"

"Get her, Davis. Beat her." Imperialdramon cheered.

"Let's have some fun." Daisy said. "Ladies first. Lumineon use Captivate." Lumineon leaped out of the water and shot out hearts that fluttered around both of them and both of them blushed and glowed blue for a few seconds. "That will lower your attack power. Bellossom use Sludge Bomb."

"Both of you dodge." Davis said. Both of them moved out of the way and avoided the attack. "Seadra use Bubble Beam." Seadra came up and shot out the bubbles, but they all went to Lumineon and Lumineon absorbed all of them. "What?"

"Strom dragin, Lumineon's ability. All water attacks go to her and deal no damage." Daisy said.

"I bet Bellossom isn't so fortunate. Hitmonlee use Mega Kick." Davis said and Hitmonlee ran right at it.

"Bellossom use Protect and Lumineon use Surf." Daisy said. Bellossom put itself in a barrier and blocked the attack. Lumineon caused a wave to form and she rode on it with hitting both Hitmonlee and Seadra.

"Bellossom wasn't affected at all." Kari said.

"Surf must hit everything, but Protect kept Bellossom from getting damaged." Angewomon said.

"Hang in there you two." Davis encouraged.

"Lumineon use Psybeam on Hitmonlee and Bellossom use Energy Ball on Seadra." Daisy said.

"You both got to dodge them." Davis said. Lumineon fired the beam from her eyes and Bellossom launched the green orb, but both of them were able to avoid the attack. "Seadra use Twister." Twister emerged from the water and shot the twister out that both of them got caught in. "Hitmonlee use Double Kick and Seadra use Flash Cannon on Lumineon." Hitmonlee jumped up and kicked Bellossom twice. Seadra shot out the shining blast and hit Lumineon.

"You'll have to do better than that." Daisy said. "Bellossom use Protect and Lumineon use Surf."

"The same combination?" Ash said. Bellossom formed the barrier and Lumineon formed the wave again as she rode it and hit both of them.

"Ready to give it up?" Daisy asked.

"Not a chance." Davis said.

"Lumineon use Psybeam and Bellossom use Sludge Bomb." Daisy said. Both of her pokemon attacked and hit both of them. "Protect and Surf one more time." Bellossom was protected as the wave washed over it and hit Hitmonlee and Seadra again.

"Are you two alright?" Davis said and the both of them were able to get back up. "Now I see why she thinks those two make a great team. With Bellosom using Protect, Lumineon is free to attack everyone on the field. A perfect combination, but there must be a flaw." He tried to think of something until he thought of it. 'Wait a minute. Before the combo, Bellossom and Lumineon use a different attack. Perhaps Bellossom can't use Protect twice in a row and she won't use Surf until Bellossom does.' He theorized.

"Let's end this with Energy Ball and Psybeam." Daisy said as both of them used their attacks.

"Seadra use Water Pulse on the water." Davis said. Seadra aimed his attack and blasted the water and used it as a shield to block both of the attacks. "Hitmonlee, give a kick for each of them with Double Kick." Hitmonlee moved in and kicked Bellossom. He jumped over and kicked Lumineon.

"Time to put an end to this. Lumineon use Surf and Bellossom use Protect." Daisy said.

"Now's our chance. Seadra, dive in the water. Hitmonlee, get close to Bellossom before it's too late." Davis said. Hitmonlee jumped over to Bellossom and was able to get in the barrier with Seadra diving down and avoiding Surf.

"What?!" Daisy said as she and her pokemon were surprised their best combo failed.

"Seadra use Twister on Lumineon and Hitmonlee use High Jump Kick on Bellossom." Davis said. Hitmonlee gave a powerful kick on Bellossom and sent it flying. Seadra emerged and shot out the twister and hit Lumineon in the air. Those two attacks knocked them out.

"No! Lumineon! Bellossom!" Daisy said. "Oh well. I know when to admit defeat. That was actually a nice battle. That last move was certainly a surprise."

"Thanks, but I will admit that your Lumineon and Bellossom do make a great team." Davis said. It would seem like both of them would end this on good teams, but something emerged out of the water and it was a giant Magikarp. Three plastic orbs connected to arms and trapped Bellossom, Lumineon, and Pikachu.

"What's going on?" Daisy said as the Magikarp's top fin opened up.

"Prepare for trouble. We're the ultimate team."

"We're straight forward like a beam."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare for a fight."

"That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"I thought we were through with you guys." Davis said.

"Who are they?" Daisy asked.

"Bad guys that steal pokemon." Davis said.

"How lame, but let go of those three. Give me back Lumineon and Bellossom." Daisy said.

"Not a chance." James said.

"Since you twerps ruined our plans here, we're making it an even trade and taking your pokemon." Meowth said.

"Besides, pokemon as beautiful as Lumineon and Bellossom deserve to be with someone equally beautiful and that's me." Jessie said.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said. Pikachu tried to blast his way out, but not even a crack in the glass formed.

"Don't you know we're electric proof?" Meowth said.

"I think we'll quit while we're ahead and leave." James said.

"No you don't." Imperialdramon said as he grabbed the arms.

"Hitmonlee use Mega Kick and break them out of there." Davis said.

"Hitmonlee!" Hitmonlee jumped up and smashed the glass cases and got them free.

"Imperialdramon, get rid of those guys with Dragon Rush." Davis said.

"Here we go again." Imperialdramon said as he powered up the attack and flew right at them with Team Rocket starting to panic. Imperialdramon rammed into their sub and sent them flying.

"They ruin everything for us. Why can't we ruing anything for them?" Jessie said.

"Is this someone's idea of a sick joke?" James said.

"If it is, it's really worn out like we are." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again!"

"Lumineon, Bellossom, you two aren't hurt are you?" Daisy asked as the two of them went over.

"Lu!"

"Bellossom!"

"Daisy, are they both okay?" Davis asked.

"It would appear so. Thanks a lot for saving them for them." Daisy said.

"No problem. We've dealt with those losers before." Davis said. That was when they heard the boats getting ready to leave. "Uh oh. It sounds like we've got a ride to catch." All of them headed to the docks with Davis and the others getting ready to leave.

"So long, Daisy." Kari said.

"You guys take care." Daisy said as she waved off. "Get that eighth badge so we can battle again." She winked at the boys as a way of saying good luck.

"Will do." Ash said.

"See you later." Davis said as the boat took off and they were heading out.

Another rival has joined in and that means another reason for our heroes to get stronger. As they say goodbye for now to Daisy, our heroes now head out to Viridian City so that eighth badge will be won.

To Be Continued…


	45. Rock in a Hard Place

While on their way to Viridian City, our heroes are passing through a valley.

All of them were walking on a path on the side of a cliff and they admit that the valley seemed nice even if it was nothing, but rocks and heat.

"Quite a tranquil valley. There's not a sound, but no sign of anything bad happening." Kari said.

"Yeah, but it's so hot here." Ash said as he used his hat like a fan.

"Hopefully there's a river or something nearby." Davis said. They all stopped when they felt the whole place began to shake and a huge Onix came out and looked angry and ready to attack.

It's about you

It's about me

It's about hope

It's about dreams

It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny

It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon)

Having the courage and willing to try

It's about never giving up

So hold your head up

And we will carry on (Kanto League Victors)

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Rock in a Hard Place

The Onix just came out of nowhere and was about to attack the three of them for no obvious reason.

"Tyrantrum, help us out!" Davis said as he called it out.

"Tyrantrum!" Onix was about to tackle them, but Tyrantrum took the attack with his head and pushed the Onix back.

"What's with big, tall, and rocky?" Imperialdramon said. None of them knew and it got stranger when they heard a whistle. They looked up to see a guy with black hair in a black and red vest with an A-shirt and green pants coming down with a Barbaracle.

"Alright, what do you trainers think you're doing with this Onix."

"Barbaracle!"

"We're not doing anything. This one was the one that attacked us for no reason." Davis said.

"Really?" The guy questioned. He turned around to look at the Onix. "That does seem more likely. Alright, Onix, go and think about what you've done."

"Roo." Onix moved back through where it came and Davis and the others were impressed.

"Amazing. He commanded that Onix like a parent does to a child." Kari said.

"Sorry about that. That Onix can be a little rambunctious." The guy said as he scratched the back of his head. "You see it's my job to watch over the pokemon in this valley. My name is George and this is Barbaracle."

"Barbaracle."

"So that's a Barbarcle?" Davis said as he took out his pokedex.

"Barbarcle, the Collective pokemon and the evolve form of Binacle. Each arm and leg has its own brain, but all of them mostly listen to the head."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pikachu!"

"I'm Kari and this is Angewomon."

"Hello."

"I'm Davis. This is Imperialdramon and Tyrantrum."

"Nice to meet you."

"Tyrantrum."

"It's nice to meet you. Especially this one." George said as he petted Tyrantrum. "This valley is home to many rock types and I admire all rock pokemon."

"Do you think we could talk more about it over some water? I'm becoming as dry as a bone." Imperialdramon asked.

"Sure. My place isn't that far." George said. He led the way, but none of them noticed Team Rocket's balloon was right over them.

"Where are they going?" Jessie said.

"Maybe to find some food. I'm starving." James said.

"I'm hoping for some water." Meowth said as they followed them and went unnoticed. George led them up a set of stairs and to an arch opening in the rocks. Through it was his house and some pokemon that were all rock types.

"Wow! Did you make this place yourself?" Kari asked.

"Are you kidding? This place has been like this long before I was even born." George said. Tyrantrum was still out and looked around. To a pokemon that's prehistoric like Tyrantrum, being here must make him feel like he's at home. "It might be great, but it can be hard work."

"How's that?" Ash asked. Before George could answer, there was a commotion going on and saw two Crustle battling against each other.

"Stop that you two." George said. "Barbarcle, stop those two with your Water Gun."

"Barbaracle." Barbarcle shot out water from its arms and head and blasted the Crustle to get them to stop fighting.

"Now you two be nice." George said.

"Crustle!" Both of them understood and left things as they were.

"Impressive." Angewomon said.

"That's what makes Barbaracle a great partner. It's a rock and water type. So how about that water?" George offered. He got some glasses and gave one to everyone. "There's an underground spring that's rich in mineral. It's very refreshing."

"I bet. It tastes great." Davis said. He looked over and saw that Tyrantrum was still looking around the entire place and seemed fascinated by it. "Tyrantrum? Is something wrong?"

"I guess your Tyrantrum seems to like it here." George said. "Perhaps being here reminds it of its old home in the wild."

"Really? I did meet Tyrantrum as a Tyrunt in a mountain." Davis said.

"That's how you got it? I thought you restored it from a fossil in the lab." George said. "There aren't really that many Tyrantrum in Kanto….if any."

"Wow, never really thought about that. Tyrantrum might be the last of his kind." Angewomon said.

"The last of his kind?" Davis said. Davis never thought about that before and never saw if Tyrantrum was lonely or anything.

"I would like to see a Tyrantrum's strength for myself." George said. That lifted Davis' spirits.

"You've got it. How about a battle between Tyrantrum and Barbaracle?" Davis asked.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" George asked.

"Yeah. You want to see Tyrantrum's strength. What better way than a battle? Tyrantrum!" Davis called out and got Tyrantrum's attention. "Come on. We've got a battle about to go on." Both of them took their positions and were ready.

"Since there doesn't seem to be any changing of your mind, we'll only use one pokemon each." George said. "You can have the first attack."

"You've got it. Alright, Tyrantrum use Stone Edge." Davis said. Tyrantrum stomped on the ground and caused rocks to rise out, but George and Barbaracle didn't even flinch.

"Use Razor Shell." George said. Two of Barbaracle's claws grew out like swords and was smashing through the rocks.

"Barbaracle's smashing through the rocks like nothing!" Imperialdramon said. Barbaracle reached the end and slashed against Tyrantrum.

"Tyrantrum use Crunch." Davis said.

"Tyrantrum!" Tyrantrum bit down and had two of Barbaracle's claws between his teeth.

"Barbaracle use Water Gun." George said. Barbaracle blasted Tyrantrum with four claws and a head and pushed Tyrantrum back. "Is that it? I'm not really that impressed."

"We're far from done. Let's show them your full power. Tyrantrum use Head Smash." Davis said. Tyrantrum burst in energy and charged right at Barbaracle.

"Barbaracle use Sludge Wave." George said. Barbarcle was covered in purples sludge and launched it towards Tyrantrum and nullified his attack. The power was so great that Tyrantum was thrown out of the arch and down the stairs.

"Tyrantrum!" Davis shouted as he and the others ran after him. All of them ran down the stairs and gathered around. "Tyrantrum, you're not hurt are you?" Tyrantrum was able to sit back and looked back up the path.

"It looks like he might be okay." Imperialdramon said.

"I was expecting more." George called out from the top of the stairs. "For a Tyrantrum, it doesn't really seem all that impressive. It went down far more easily than I thought."

"My Tyrantrum is plenty strong." Davis said.

"I would like to think so, but I just don't see it." George said as he went back through the arch. Team Rocket stayed out of sight and couldn't believe what they saw.

"Wow! I can't believe a pokemon like that Tyrantrum actually lost." Jessie said.

"It also looks like its pride was hurt." Meowth said.

"Should we make an attempt to steal it while it's down in the dumps?" James said. While they were debating on that, Tyrantrum wasn't moving at all.

"Tyrantrum, what's wrong?" Davis said. "Don't believe what he said. You're plenty strong. It was just a bad matchup I thought we could handle, but clearly I was wrong."

"I think it might be more than that." Angewomon said.

"What do you mean?" Imperialdramon asked.

"Tyrantrum worked as hard as he did to get where he is now." Angewomon said. "However, George had a point. There can't be that many Tyrantrum left in the world. Now that Tyrantrum worked so hard, but ended up getting tossed from a place that probably felt like home, it must feel like an outcast."

"An outcast?" Davis said. He felt bad for Tyrantrum, but didn't know what to do. Team Rocket heard it all and all three of them were teary eye.

"I know the feeling." Meowth said. "Ever since I learned to walk and talk, I couldn't fit in with that group of Persian and Meowth I use to be in."

"I know what it's like to be an outcast too." James said. "I felt like I never fit in with my own parents. Especially since they've tried to so many times to get me married."

"Not to mention how things were for us back in the old days. The boss use to shoo us away." Jessie said. "Knowing the feeling, we've got to help Tyrantrum."

"You're right." James said.

"We outcasts have to help each other out." Meowth said. It became dark out and Tyrantrum hasn't moved from his spot. Davis and the others decided to camp out and sleep outside.

"Tyrantrum hasn't budge." Davis said. "I want to help him, but I don't know what I can do to make him better."

"I think Tyrantrum just needs some time. We'll try to get him moving first thing tomorrow." Kari said. "You did a great job with Tyrantrum. Don't let this change how you've done things. Right now, you should get some sleep." She gave him a quick peck and went to sleep. Davis was about to follow after one last look at Tyrantrum and hopes that he gets better.

…..

Morning

Everyone was still asleep, but Tyrantrum heard some sort of motor. He looked up and saw a Tyrantrum vehicle with an R on it. It woke up everyone and saw what was going on. The machine turned into the arch and scared all the pokemon.

"What is that?" George said.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"We'll cut it there."

"Team Rocket!" Davis said.

"They must be after all the pokemoon. We've got to stop them." Kari said, but Tyrantrum was already ahead of them as he ran up first.

"So what's the plan?" Jessie said.

"We wait for Tyrantrum. Our Tyrant-Tank should do the job." James said. Suddenly they felt they were stopped.

"That was fast." Meowth said as they saw. They looked behind them and saw Tyrantrum stopped them with his teeth on the tail and tossed them back.

"Great work, Tyrantrum. Now use Stone Edge." Davis said.

"Tyrantrum!" Tyrantrum caused the rocks to rise out and hit the machine. It was already beginning to short circuit.

"Be strong, Tyrantrum." Jessie said.

"Know that you're never alone." James said.

"With that there's only one thing to say." Meowth said as the tank blew up.

"We're blasting off again!"

"Amazing! He handled that thing like it was nothing." George said. Now he was impressed by Tyrantrum's power.

"George, is everyone okay?" Ash asked.

"I think so." George said. "Davis, I take back what I said earlier, but Tyrantrum still has some work to do."

"What do you mean? Are you saying Tyrantrum is weak?" Davis said.

"Not weak. I think Tyrantrum is strong and has a lot of potential." George said. "Davis, why don't you leave Tyrantrum with me?"

"Leave Tyrantrum here?!" Davis said with complete surprise.

"It might be better for Tyrantrum to train in a place is comfortable with." George said. "I know a lot about rock pokemon and I can really help your Tyrantrum as well as a lot of other pokemon." Tyrantrum would love to get stronger, but he wasn't sure about leaving Davis after everything they went through together. Davis put some thought to it and maybe this can be Davis' way of helping Tyrantrum so he doesn't feel like an outcast.

"Maybe that is for the best." Davis said. Tyrantrum was shocked Davis would agree to that.

"Davis, are you sure?" Imperialdramon said.

"Yeah." Davis said, but kept his face down with his bangs covering his eyes.

"It wouldn't have to be goodbye forever." George said. "Whenever you need Tyrantrum just call me and I'll send it right over."

"Thanks." Davis said as he turned away from Tyrantrum. "You should probably get going. They're waiting for you. So long." He didn't even look back. He just ran off. 'I don't want to leave you, but I know this is what's best for you. Hopefully we'll see each other soon.' He hoped.

"Davis!" Ash called out.

"Wait!" Kari said as they all went after him. Imperialdramon stayed back and took one last look at Imperialdramon.

"Take care….old friend." Imperialdramon said and followed the others. As he watched his friends leave, Tyrantrum understood that Davis was doing this for him and he held hope that they'll see each other soon.

"Tyrantrum!"

With a heavy heart, Davis leaves behind Tyrantrum so that Tyrantrum will become even stronger. As they part ways, They know in their hearts they will meet again soon as our heroes continue on with their journey.

To Be Continued….


	46. Ready Set Gogoat

After Davis decided to leave Tyrantrum to do some training, our heroes move forward to Viridian City. Although it looks like Davis is already starting to regret his decision.

"Davis, are you okay?" Kari asked as he looked upset since he left Tyrantrum.

"Yeah. I'm just missing Tyrantrum." Davis said.

"Remember Davis that this will make Tyrantrum stronger." Ash said.

"And George said that if we need Tyrantrum that we just need to call him." Imperialdramon said.

"Yeah. I just got to keep my head up high." Davis said.

"That might be a good idea. Look out!" Angewomon said as they saw something running towards them. It was watching where they were going until it rammed right into Davis.

It's about you

It's about me

It's about hope

It's about dreams

It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny

It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon)

Having the courage and willing to try

It's about never giving up

So hold your head up

And we will carry on (Kanto League Victors)

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Ready….Set….Gogoat

Davis pulled his head together and look at the pokemon that just bumped into him.

"What kind of pokemon are you?" Davis asked.

"Reeerrgh?"

"That's a Gogoat." Ash said.

"A Gogoat?" Davis said as he took out his pokedex.

"Gogoat, the Mount pokemon and the evolve form of Skiddo. Gogoat is able to tell how people are feeling by simply toughing their horns."

"But why would that Gogoat just come out and tackled Davis like that?" Kari said.

"Maybe it's wild and came down for a battle." Ash said.

"I don't think so." Angewomon said as she saw the way Gogoat was moving its head. "It looks like Gogoat is on the lookout for something." Gogoat walked over to Davis and used a Vine Whip to help Davis stand back up.

"Oh thanks." Davis said. Just when they thought things couldn't get any stranger, a carriage pulled by a Rapidash. Gogoat looked like it was in a state of panic and tried to run, but a bunch of people dressed as maids and butlers cut it off. "What's going on?" The carriage opened up and a girl with brown hair that looked like a stereotypical stuck up princess with a fan in her hands.

"There you are Gogoat." She said as she walked off and walked towards Gogoat

"Who's she?" Davis asked.

"Maybe she's Gogoat's trainer." Ash said.

"But Gogoat doesn't look so happy to see her." Davis said as Gogoat looked upset.

"I thank the lot of you catching my Gogoat for me. It keeps running off and it actually keeps getting further and further away. Naughty Gogoat." She said and actually whacked it on the head.

"Hey don't do that. Who are you?" Davis said.

"My name is Lady Angelia and this Gogoat is mine. Now return." She held out a pokeball and Gogoat went inside. "Okay, time to head home." She was about to leave, but Davis could feel something was wrong and wanted to know more.

"Excuse me. You said this happened before." Davis said. "If there's a problem with Gogoat maybe we can help."

"Well….you did just stop my Gogoat and it would have gotten away. Very well." Angelia said. "Please step in." All of them got in the carriage and drove off. "I don't know what I'm going to do with this Gogoat."

"How many times has it run off?" Kari asked.

"Way too many to count." Angelia said. "I don't know what its problem is, but my Gogoat needs some discipline. Do you think you can really help my Gogoat?"

"If we can figure out what the problem is." Ash said.

"As long as you mind your manners and actions around the mansion, you're free to look around." Angelia said. "We're nearing it." All of them looked to see the mansion as they passed through the gates. All of them were let out into the yard. "Gogoat, get out here.

"Reeerrgh."

"It's time for your annual exercise." Angelia said. Gogoat didn't look so happy, but went anyway. Gogoat jumped from hoop to hoop as well as other obstacles.

"So you have Gogoat do this every day?" Kari said.

"That's right." Angelia said as she took a seat in a chair and one of her servants gave her lemonade.

"Aren't you going to do the same or something?" Davis asked.

"Get all sweaty? No thank you. Besides, Gogoat is the one exercising. Why should I do it?" Angelia said.

"Because it could help you and Gogoat be closer." Davis said, but Angelia wasn't even listening. "So what else does Gogoat do around here?"

"Let me see." Angelia said as she tried to think. "There's Gogoat's daily grooming, hourly feeding such as his vegetables with no snacks between meals, and going to bed around the same time in its own little house."

"That all must sound nice. Gogoat's living healthy life." Kari said, but Davis looked at Gogoat wasn't so sure.

"Angelia, what about battling? How often does Gogoat battle?" Davis asked.

"Eew." Angelia said. "Why would I want my Gogoat get all filthy in battles? I like to watch them, but not actually do them. Now how about you look around to see if there's something that's causing Gogoat to run away." All of them looked around, but they didn't find anything that seemed suspicious or unusual.

"Nothing seems to be wrong." Ash said as they all gathered on a balcony.

"Pika."

"This place looks awesome. I can't imagine why anyone would want to leave here." Imperialdramon said.

"But there's something that's causing Gogoat to keep running off." Angewomon said.

"Maybe there's an opening in the mansion's security or maybe Gogoat just likes to go out." Kari said.

"I don't think so. I think Gogoat really isn't happy here." Davis said.

"You think?" Imperialdramon said.

"Gogoat is constantly being groomed and being forced to exercise, hardly eats, and doesn't seem close at all with Angelia." Davis said. "Not to mention Gogoat doesn't get to battle. I think the problem is Angelia herself."

"You might have a point." Ash said. They all looked at Gogoat as it went to get water, but they were beginning to see Gogoat wasn't happy at all.

"But what can we do? That girl wouldn't know what makes a great trainer if one actually attacked her." Davis said. Speaking of trainers who would attack, Team Rocket wasn't that far as they used their tech to spy on them.

"Looks like the twerps have entered luxury." Jessie said.

"We might have been kind enough to help out their Tyrantrum." James said.

"But the time of being kind is over." Meowth said.

"Wobbuffet!" Davis and the others tried to figure out what to do about Angelia and her Gogoat. In the meantime, Davis decided to go over and talk to Gogoat.

"Hi, Gogoat." Davis said and got Gogoat's attention. "I understand that you keep running away and I think I get why. You're not really happy here. Angelia isn't being fair to you. She needs to understand there are things you like and don't like." He reached for Gogoat's head and petted him there that Gogoat really enjoyed it. Davis' hand touched against Gogoat's horns and Gogoat could sense that Davis felt bad for Gogoat and wished it could help.

"Reeerrgh!" Gogoat wanted to get out so desperately that he tried to climb up on Davis and knocked him down.

"Someone sounds eager." Davis said. "It's too bad you're not my pokemon. I wouldn't boss you around like that."

"What's going on here?" Angelia said as she and the others came by.

"Just playing around with Gogoat." Davis said. "Angelia, I think I figured out what the problem with Gogoat is." Before Davis had the chance to explain, three metal boxes came and latched around Imperialdramon, Angewomon, and Pikachu.

"What's going on?" Ash said.

"Prepare for trouble. It's all the same."

"Only this time, we'll win the game."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare for a fight."

"That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash said.

"Sorry to interrupt." Jessie said.

"We'll just take your pokemon and go." James said.

"You think this will hold me?" Imperialdramon said as he tried to break free.

"This will. Gourgeist use Leech Seed." Jessie said.

"Gourgeist!" Gourgeist shot a few seeds and they grew into roots around the pokemon and they were being drained of their energy.

"Hang on." Davis said as he went to try and free them.

"Not this time. Go, Inkay!" James said.

"Inkay!"

"Psybeam!" James said. Inkay fired the beam and it blasted near Davis to keep him away. Gogoat saw he nearly got hurt and decided to take action. Gogoat charged at Inkay and rammed it.

"That's some Take Down!" Meowth said.

"Gogoat, what are you doing?" Angelia said. Gogoat also shot green beams from its horns and hit Gourgeist with Gourgeist's energy being drained. "I didn't know Gogoat could use Take Down and Horn Leech."

"Reeerrgh!" Gogoat used Vine Whip and was able to break Imperialdramon and the others free.

"Thanks a lot, Gogoat." Angewomon said.

"Imperialdramon, send Team Rocket flying with Dragon Pulse." Davis said.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash said. Both of them launched their attacks and hit all of them with an explosion going off.

"We're blasting off again!"

"Are you all alright?" Kari asked.

"I think so." Angewomon said.

"Gogoat, I can't believe you battled. You're going to be disciplined for this." Angelia said.

"Hey! Gogoat just helped us out." Davis said. "If you asked me, Gogoat seemed a lot happier than it was a few minutes ago. The problem is you."

"Excuse me?" Angelia said.

"I understand that you want what's best for Gogoat." Davis said. "Gogoat probably doesn't like what you're making it go through. You've got to consider what your pokemon wants and how they feel."

"That's right. Davis always put his pokemon first and they're all happy as can be." Imperialdramon said, but Angelia wasn't buying it. That's exactly what Gogoat wanted.

"What nonsense. Pokemon are just pets and we're suppose to tame them. We do what we want with them." Angelia said.

"What did you just say?" Ash said as he and the others were mad at what she thinks.

"Get these ruffians out of here." Angelia said. She snapped her fingers and her staff carried them out and threw them out of the gate.

"That spoiled brat." Davis said.

"Let's go. She isn't worth it." Imperialdramon said.

"What about Gogoat? We can't just leave it there." Davis said.

"I'm afraid there's not much we can do. Gogoat is still her pokemon." Ash said.

"Ash is right. We'll just have to keep moving and hope for the best for Gogoat." Kari said.

"Gogoat would have gotten away if it wasn't for us." Davis said. "I hope that the next time Gogoat runs off that he will escape."

Normally our heroes succeed in making a difference, but it looks like it can't happen every time. Looks like they'll just have to move on.

As the sun began to set, Gogoat was able to make another escape with Angelia and her staff looking around for it again.

"Find Gogoat." Angelia said as all of them got looking. "That Gogoat is more trouble than it's worth. I'll trim its leaves off for this." She felt around and noticed Gogoat's pokeball was gone as well. "Where's Gogoat's pokeball?" Gogoat was able to make another escape and took it's pokeball with it. Gogoat began to think of all that Davis said.

" _It's too bad you're not my pokemon. I wouldn't boss you around like that."_

" _You've got to consider what your pokemon wants and how they feel."_

" _Davis always put his pokemon first and they're all happy as can be."_

That' what Gogoat wanted and if it wasn't going to have it with Angelia, Gogoat knew where it would have. So Gogoat headed out to gain its freedom.

To Be Continued….


	47. Mine the Mega Mines

Our heroes are close to Viridian City, site of Davis' and Ash's final gym battle. All they need to do is get over this mountain and they'll be there in no time.

"We're almost there. We'll be in Viridian City in almost no time." Kari said.

"Sweet. That final badge will be ours soon." Davis said as all of them kept walking, but they came to a stop when they heard some sort of explosion coming from the mountain.

"What was that?" Ash said.

"Let's go check it out." Davis said as they all ran to investigate and having a follower just miss which direction they went.

"Reeerrgh?"

It's about you

It's about me

It's about hope

It's about dreams

It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny

It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon)

Having the courage and willing to try

It's about never giving up

So hold your head up

And we will carry on (Kanto League Victors)

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Mine the Mega Mines

Davis and the others were running through the mountain and tried to figure out what was going on. They already began to see smoke, but they saw it was a coal mining group when they turned a corner.

"Oh! That explosion was probably just these coal miners." Ash said.

"Look, some people are coming out." Angewomon said as some workers came out and pushed a cart with some rocks out. One guy came out with black spikey hair and sideburns, black tank top tucked under grey pants, and gloves carrying a pickaxe. Standing next to him was a male Garchomp.

"That's good. Get to work on the excavation with the substance." The guy said.

"Garchomp." Garchomp spotted Davis and the others and informed his partner.

"Excuse me." The man said as he came over to them. "What are you kids doing here?"

"Sorry. We didn't mean to cause any trouble or anything." Ash said.

"We heard an explosion and we came to see what was going on." Davis said.

"Oh. That was just us pulling out that boulder. We're in the process of working on the mines in the mountain. My name is Gaia and I'm the leader of this group. This is my longtime friend and partner: Garchomp."

"Garchomp."

"So you're a Garchomp." Davis said as he took out his pokedex.

"Garchomp, the Mach pokemon and the final evolve form of Gible. When Garchomp folds its body and extends its wings, Garchomp is able to fly as fast as a jet."

"I remember seeing a black Garchomp. So this is what a normal Garchomp looks like. Anyway I'm Davis."

"My name is Imperialdramon."

"I'm Ash and this my partner: Pikachu."

"Pikachu!"

"I'm Kari."

"And my name is Angewomon."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Gaia said. Kari looked at Garchomp and saw a necklace around Garchomp's neck with an interesting stone on it.

"Excuse me, but what's with that necklace around Garchomp's neck?" Kari said. "Is that stone what I think it is?"

"It is." Gaia said as he held out his pickaxe and showed another stone on it. "Garchomp has a Garchompite. Garchomp is able to mega evolve."

"You're Garchomp is able to mega evolve!" Davis said with amazement.

"I remember we met another trainer with a Heracross that could do the same." Imperialdramon whispered. He also remembered how he wanted to take part in mega evolution, but he knew he couldn't.

"Garchomp and I have been close friends since he was a Gible and I was a young kid." Gaia said as he petted his Garchomp. "Mega evolution requires a strong bond and that's something we have."

"I would love to see Garchomp mega evolve." Davis said.

"Maybe another time. I've got work to do." Gaia said. "Since you kids came all this here, I'll give you a look around."

"That would be great. Thank you." Ash said as Gaia led them through. However, none of them were aware that Team Rocket was in the area as well.

"Did you hear that?" Jessie said.

"That Garchomp can mega evolve as well and we'll be the ones in control of it." James said.

"We'll grab it and Pikachu." Meowth said. Gaia showed them around and they saw workers and pokemon together as they were clearing away rocks for some of the objects they found in the caves.

"So Gaia, exactly what do you mine for?" Davis asked.

"The usual stuff. Fossils, evolution stones, and even shards." Gaia said. "What we usually do is sell them off to museums or stores. We even found a couple mega stones for Alakazam and Sableye and gave them to a couple trainers. I was about to go in for another search. Would you kids like to see how it's done?"

"That does sound awesome to see." Ash said.

"You'll need these." Gaia said as he handed them helmets with lights on them. They put them on and followed Gaia into the tunnels. Once inside, they saw how fast and deep these tunnels went.

"Wow! This place is like a maze." Imperialdramon said.

"Yeah. Stay close. It's easy to get lost down here." Gaia said as he led the way until they came across a dead end. Garchomp took a sniff around the wall and picked up on something. "You found something?"

"Garchomp."

"Then use Dig." Gaia said. Garchomp started digging away in the wall with Gaia using the axe. They kept digging until a piece of rock with some sort of carving came out of the wall. "There it is."

"What is it?" Kari said.

"A root fossil." Gaia said. "A fossil of an extinct pokemon called Lileep. I'm sure a museum will enjoy having this with them."

"How did Garchomp know where to look?" Kari said.

"Garchomp and I have spent a lot of time down here. He's grown a knack for it." Gaia said. "Not only does it help with the mines, but it also helps us hone our skills."

"I bet. Garchomp and I are both dragon types." Imperialdramon said. "I know how important it is for us dragons to improve our power." It's also because that they're both dragon types that Imperialdramon actually wants to have a battle against Garchomp.

"Let's get on out of here." Gaia said as he led the way out and they saw the sunlight again in almost no time. However, a metal box was tossed at them once they got out and came around Garchomp. Then a laser beam attached itself to the box and tried to pull Garchomp towards it.

"What's going on?" Davis said as they all looked up to see Team Rocket's balloon.

"What is this? What do you think you're doing?" Gaia said.

"Prepare for trouble. Isn't it clear?"

"Make it double because we're what you fear."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"Digging out the evils of truth and love."

"To make a way to the stars above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare for a coal mine fight."

"That's right!"

"Team Rocket! You've got to be kidding me." Davis said.

"Who are they?" Gaia asked.

"Bad guys that just love to steal pokemon. They have to be after your Garchomp since it can mega evolve." Ash said.

"Way to state the obvious genius." Jessie said.

"The power of mega evolution shall be ours this time." James said.

"Don't even bother trying to stop us this time." Meowth said. "Just hand over that keystone and we'll be on our way."

"What makes you think that Garchomp will even work for you?" Gaia said.

"We'll make it work for us." Jessie said.

"Now to take that keystone." James said as he and Jessie got ready to fight.

"Gourgeist, front and center." Jessie said.

"Inkay, you too." James said.

"Gourgeist/Inkay!"

"Dark Pulse/Psybeam!" Both of them said and both of their pokemon attacked, but all of them moved out of the way while Garchomp was trying to resist the pull.

"Those jerks never learn. Guess we'll have to teach them again." Davis said as he and Ash were ready to battle.

"Hold on. Garchomp and I can handle this. No one should ever underestimate my Garchomp." Gaia said. "They want to have Garchomp's mega evolved power? We'll give it to them."

"Garchomp." Garchomp knew what he was thinking and was ready for it. Gia placed his hand over his keystone.

"Garchomp….mega evolve!" Gaia said. Energy flowed from the keystone and connected with the energy from Garchomp's stone with Garchomp changing his form into Mega Garchomp.

"Gar!"

"Wow! So that's Mega Garchomp." Davis said as he was amazed by it.

"Break free." Gaia said and Garchomp was able to break off the restraint with ease and Team Rocket's fear. "Now Garchomp use Dual Chop." Garchomp's claws glowed green with him jumping up and slashed against Gourgeist and Inkay and sent them flying into their trainers.

"Amazing!" Imperialdramon said.

"Let's put an end to this." Gaia said. "Garchomp use Hyper Beam."

"Garchomp!" Garchomp powered up the beam in its mouth and shot it out towards Team Rocket. The beam hit and caused much destructive power that sent Team Rocket flying faster than they've ever been sent before.

"We're blasting off again!" Garchomp reverted back to his original form with everyone amazed by how powerful Garchomp is.

"I can't believe how strong Garchomp is." Kari said.

"You can say that again." Ash said.

"Mega evolution has got to be the coolest thing ever!" Davis said with stars in his eyes. "One of these days I hope to try it."

"That makes two of us." Imperialdramon whispered. After seeing what it's like in the mines for a day, the sun beganto set and Davis and the others were ready to hit the road again.

"Thanks for showing all of that today, Gaia." Davis said.

"Your welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed your stay." Gaia said. "So where are you kids heading too?"

"We're going to Viridian City." Kari said.

"Really? It's right down there." Gaia said as he showed that Viridian City is just at the bottom of the mountain.

"Awesome! We're so close." Davis said.

"Can I ask why you guys are heading there?" Gaia asked.

"Davis and I are going to challenge the Viridian Gym." Ash said.

"The gym?! Do you know who the gym leader is?" Gaia asked.

"Actually no." Davis said.

"The last time I passed by the Viridian Gym a member of the Elite Four was running it and the official gym leader wasn't decided yet." Ash said.

"I see. Well, I think it's safe to say the gym leader is going to take a liking to you guys." Gaia said.

"Why do you say that?" Ash said.

"Do you know the gym leader, Gaia? Do you work at the gym too?" Davis asked.

"You can say that because the official gym leader is me." Gaia said.

"What?! You're the official gym leader?!" Davis and Ash said.

"That's right and I'll gladly take both of your challenges." Gaia accepted.

It would appear that Davis and Ash now know who they're up against if they want to get that eighth and final badge. After seeing how powerful his Garchomp is and holding the ability to mega evolve, how will our heroes battle against him? Stay tune.

To Be Continued….


	48. Land and Sky

After meeting Gaia and his Garchomp, our heroes learned that he's the new Viridian City gym leader. They learned that Garchomp is powerful and can mega evolve. We'll soon see how they can handle that power.

Davis and Kari exited the pokemon center and was ready to go.

"Where's Ash?" Davis said.

"I don't know." Kari said.

"Here I am." Ash said as he ran out the door. "Sorry. I had to make a phone call."

"This is it, Ash. We're getting that final badge." Davis said.

"Have you figured out how to battle? We don't even know what kind of pokemon he'll use." Kari said.

"It's a guarantee that he'll use Garchomp. That must mean he uses ground or dragon types." Angewomon said.

"It doesn't matter because I'm all set to win." Ash said with confidence.

It's about you

It's about me

It's about hope

It's about dreams

It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny

It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon)

Having the courage and willing to try

It's about never giving up

So hold your head up

And we will carry on (Kanto League Victors)

Pokemon!

(Ash' voice) Land and Sky

All of them went straight for the Viridian Gym and it was settled that Ash was going first in this battle. An employee that works at the gym came out to greet them.

"Welcome to the Viridian Gym" The man said. "You must be Davis and Ash. We've been expecting your arrival. Please come inside."

"Thanks." All of them said as they all went inside. They headed straight for the battlefield where Gaia was already waiting for them as he held his pickaxe like a cane.

"I'm glad to see you guys again." Gaia said. "Davis, Ash, are you two ready for what might be your toughest gym battle yet?"

"I'm ready to go." Ash said as he ran onto the trainer's side of the battlefield and was ready to get started.

"So you're going first, Ash? I'm ready if you are." Gaia said.

"The gym battle between Ash, the challenger, and Gaia, the gym leader will now begin." The employee said as he was acting as referee. "Each side will use three pokemon. The battle is over when all of one side's pokemon is unable to battle. During the battle, only the challenger can substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Here we go. Dugrtio, you're first!" Gaia said.

"Trio!"

"He's using a Dugtrio. That means he works with ground types." Ash said. He looked down and Pikachu was ready to battle. "Hang on, Pikachu. Dugtrio is a ground type. Your electric type moves won't do a thing."

"Pika." Pikachu was real upset since it was ready to battle.

"Poor Pikachu. He was all set to battle and get that badge for Ash." Imperialdramon said.

"Hawlucha, I choose you!" Ash said.

"Hawlucha!" Hawlucha came out and did his signature poses.

"A Hawlucha! While it might not be able to fly, it's still considered a flying type." Gaia analyzed. "This won't be easy for us, but we'll still battle."

"Here we go. Hawlucha use Karate Chop." Ash said.

"Dugtrio, down under." Gaia said. Hawlucha went to attack, but Dugtrio burrowed underground and caused him to miss. "Now use Sandstorm."

"Trio!" Dugtrio rose out from the ground and created a fierce sandstorm that everyone tried to block out.

"This Sandstorm is fierce. I can't see a thing." Davis said.

"It's worse for Hawlucha. Hawlucha is taking damage bit by bit and can't see Dugtrio." Angewomon said.

"Dugtrio use Tri Attack." Gaia said as he didn't seem bothered by the Sandstorm. Dugtrio moved over to another part and blasted Hawlucha with fire, ice, and thunder. "Now use Shadow Claw." Dugtrio formed a claw made of shadows and slashed against Hawlucha.

"You can win, Hawlucha. Try to sense where Dugtrio is." Ash said. Hawlucha understood and tried to listen. Hawlucha heard Dugtrio move around in the dirt and tried to use it to tell where Dugtrio was.

"Dugtrio use Shadow Claw." Gaia said.

"Trio!" Dugtrio was heading for Hawlucha with the claw, but Hawlucha was able to hear the attack and avoided it.

"Now use Karate Chop." Ash said. Hawlucha landed an attack on Dugtrio before it could escape and cleared away Sandstorm. "Now use X-Scissor." Hawlucha slashed against Dugtrio.

"Dugtrio, you've got to move away." Gaia said.

"Flying Press!" Ash said. Hawlucha jumped up and slammed his body against Dugtrio and was able to take it out.

"Dugtrio is unable to battle. Hawlucha is the winner!" The referee said.

"Great work, Hawlucha." Ash said as Hawlucha did signature poses. "How about you rest up for now?" He brought Hawlucha back in the pokeball and got ready for the next battle.

"Not bad, but it's not over yet. Sandslash, you're up!" Gaia said.

"Sandslash!"

"So that's a Sandslash?" Davis said as he brought out his pokedex.

"Sandslash, the Mouse pokemon and the evolve form of Sandshrew. It is normal for the spikes on its back to fall off because they grow back in about a day."

"Noivern, I choose you!" Ash said.

"Noivern!"

"Another flying type and this one has dragon characteristics." Gaia acknowledge. "Let's see how well this one can do."

"Noivern use Acrobatics." Ash said.

"Sandslash use Slash." Gaia said. Both pokemon charged at each other with their attacks and were able to hit the other.

"Now use Dragon Claw." Ash said.

"Sandslash use Hone Claws." Gaia said. Sandslash's claws glowed blue. Noivern tried slashing at Sandslash, but Sandslash used its claws to block each of Noiverns attacks with an orange glow forming around it.

"How did they block Dragon Claw?" Davis said.

"Is Hone Claws some sort of defensive move?" Ash said.

"Hone Claws isn't an attack or defense move. Hone Claws raises attack power and accuracy." Gaia said. "I just found a way to use it as a defensive move."

"He found a way to use an attack like that for defense? That's pretty impressive." Davis said.

"Don't admire it. Cheer for Ash." Imperialdramon said.

"Sandslash use Gyro Ball." Gaia said.

"Sandslash!" Sandslash rolled around with energy formed around it and was rolling straight to Noivern.

"Noivern use Boom Burst." Ash said. Noivern unleashed the sonic attack and was able to push Sandslash back.

"Noivern is strong, but not strong enough." Gaia said. "Sandslash use Rollout." Sandslash rolled around again and jumped into the air with Noivern getting hit.

"That was a hard hit!" Kari said.

"Hone Claws made the attack power stronger and Rollout is a super effective move against Noivern." Angewomon said.

"It's only going to get worse because Rollout gets stronger with each attack." Gaia said. "Rollout again." Sandslash rolled around again and hit Noivern with even more power.

"Hang in there. You can do it, Noivern." Ash said.

"Finish this with one more Rollout." Gaia said. Sandslash rolled in with one more attack and this look like it could be the end.

"I know you can still win. Noivern use Boom Burst." Ash said. Noivern pulled out all of the strength inside and launched the attack. Sandslash rolled against the attack, but Noivern pulled out even more strength and blasted Sandslash back. "Now use Dragon Claw!"

"Noivern!" Noivern formed the claws and slashed against Sandslash with it hitting the wall and was taken out.

"Sandslash is unable to battle. Noivern is the winner." The referee said.

"A job well done." Gaia said. "Of course, you're going to find this last pokemon a real challenge. Garchomp, let's go."

"Garchomp!" You could even feel the vibrations of Garchomp's roar.

"Noivern, can you keep going?" Ash said and Noivern was ready for this battle. "Let's start out with Dragon Claw." Noivern formed the claws and went to attack.

"Dual Chop." Gaia said. Garchomp slashed against Noivern and sent Noivern sliding against the ground and Noivern was taken out in one hit.

"Noivern is unable to battle. Garchomp is the winner." The referee said.

"Noivern!" Ash shouted as he and Pikachu ran to his side. Even Hawlucha came out since the two were so close.

"Lucha?"

"Noivern, you were amazing. Get a good rest." Ash said as he brought Noivern back in its pokeball.

"I'm interested how your Hawlucha came out on its own." Gaia said.

"Yeah." Ash said. "I've had Noivern since I found it as an egg and Hawlucha has been a big help since that day."

"I see. So Hawlucha is like a father or a sibling to Noivern." Gaia said. "However, that won't be enough for you to beat my Garchomp."

"You want to give it a try?" Ash asked.

"Hawlucha!" Hawlucha and Pikachu went back to his position and Hawlucha was ready for this battle.

"Hawlucha use High Jump Kick." Ash said Hawlucha ran in and was going to attack Garchomp.

"Garchomp use Dig." Gaia said. Garchomp dived into the ground and caused Hawlucha to crash and hurt itself. "Now come up and use Dual Chop." Garchomp rose out of the ground and slashed against Hawlucha. "Let's finish this. Use Draco Meteor." Garchomp stored energy in his body and shot it form his mouth and into the air. The energy burst into meteors.

"Get out of there, Hawlucha." Ash said. Hawlucah ran around to avoid the meteors, but one crashed down on Hawlucha and took him out.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle. Garchomp is the winner." The referee said.

"Hawlucha return. That Garchomp is so powerful, but I won't get scared off. I will beat it." Ash said.

"Who's Ash going to use?" Davis wondered.

"The only pokemon he has left are Talonflame and Pikachu, but I don't think any of them can stand up to that Garchomp. Especially if Garchomp mega evolves." Kari said.

"My winning pokemon is right here." Ash said as he held out a pokeball. "Go!" He let out his pokemon and all of them were surprised as to who it was.

"Roa!"

"Charizard?!" Davis and Kari said.

"So that's what Ash made a call for." Imperialdramon said.

"A flying type and that's also a fire type. If you knew I was going to use Garchomp, why would you use a pokemon that has a type advantage like an ice type?" Gaia asked.

"I know that would give me the advantage, but Garchomp's power is amazing." Ash said. "As much as I believe in my pokemon, my Charizard is the only one that can match Garchomp's even if it mega evolves."

"I see, but I don't use mega evolution for any reason. You have to earn that right." Gaia said.

"Oh I'll earn it. Charizard use Dragon Tail." Ash said. Charizard's tail was covered in green energy scales and flew in to attack.

"Block it." Gaia said. Garchomp crossed his arms and blocked the attack, but was still pushed back. "So that's also why you chose Charizard. However, that still isn't enough. Now use Dual Chop."

"Charizard use Wing Attack." Ash said. Both of them charged right for each other with their attacks and they ended up hitting the other. "Flamethrower, let's go." Charizard breathed out the flames and hit Garchomp and did some damage.

"Such power!" Gaia said. "The bond you share with your pokemon is impressive. You also showed good judgement and hold great strength. No one has ever pushed Garchomp this early."

"Thanks, but I'm not done yet. Charizard use Slash." Ash said as Charizard flew at Garchomp with his claw glowing.

"Dodge it." Gaia said and Garchomp avoided the attack. "You've earned this right." He placed his hand on the keystone and energy started to flow out through both stones. "Bare your fangs and power. Mega evolve!" The power channeled through and changed into his mega form.

"Get ready, Charizard." Ash said. "Mega evolution is a powerful thing. Garchomp is a lot stronger."

"Garchomp use Dual Chop." Gaia said. Garchomp moved a lot faster as he took off like a rocket and slashed against Charizard.

"Charizard use Dragon Tail." Ash said.

"Dodge it." Gaia said. Charizard swung his tail, but Garchomp ducked down. "Now use Hyper Beam." Garchomp powered up the attack and blasted Charizard with him hitting the wall.

"Stay strong. Charizard use Wing Attack." Ash said. Charizard flew down with his wings glowing and struck against Garchomp. "Now use Dragon Tail." Charizard swung his tail and hit Garchomp with him being pushed back.

"Can you keep going?" Gaia asked.

"Gar!" Garchomp wasn't defeated yet.

"Garchomp use Draco Meteor." Gaia said. Garchomp charged up the power and shot it into the air with it bursting into other meteors.

"Use Dragon Tail to deflect them." Ash said. Charizard used its tail and hit back all the meteors at Garchomp and he got hit. "Slash!" Charizard flew in and slashed against Garchomp. "Wrap it up with Dragon Tail." Charizard spun around and hit Garchomp with his tail and had him slide into the wall.

"Garchomp!" Gaia shouted. He saw Garchomp changed back to his original form and was beaten.

"Garchomp is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner. Victory goes to the challenger, Ash." The referee said.

"Alright!" Ash cheered.

"Pika!" Pikachu and Ash ran over to Charizard and hugged him. Charizard was so happy that he breathed fire on Ash. With the battle over, Ash was being rewarded his badge.

"I'm impressed. No one has ever battled Garchomp like that when he mega evolved." Gaia said and handed over the badge. "Here's proof that you won. I present to you the Earth Badge."

"Thanks a lot Gaia. Yeah! We have the Earth Badge!" Ash cheered.

"Pikachu!"

"Roo/Lucha/Noivern!"

"Thank you too, Charizard. Thanks for coming over to help me out." Ash said.

"Roo!"

"Guess that just leaves you, Davis. Are you ready?" Gaia asked.

"I am. I can't wait to take on Mega Garchomp." Davis said.

"The same goes for me." Imperialdramon said.

Ash has succeeded in earning all eight of his badges. Now, Davis is just one battle away from earning his as well. How will he handle the power of Mega Garchomp? We'll just have to stay tune to find out.

To Be continued….


	49. Fight of the Dragons

Ash battled hard against Gaia. Knowing his original team wouldn't be enough Ash called Professor Oak and asked for him to send his Charizard. Even with Garchomp mega evolved, Ash battled hard and was able to win against Gaia and earn his final badge. Davis is up next, but how will he handle Mega Garchomp.

It's about you

It's about me

It's about hope

It's about dreams

It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny

It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon)

Having the courage and willing to try

It's about never giving up

So hold your head up

And we will carry on (Kanto League Victors)

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Fight of the Dragons

Davis and the others headed straight for the gym as all of them stood right outside. Davis and Imperialdramon were all set to have this gym battle.

"You ready?" Davis said.

"Been ready. This is one battle I was looking forward too." Imperialdramon said as all of them headed in. Once inside, Gaia was all set and ready to go.

"Davis, I'm glad you're here." Gaia said.

"Glad to be here. I'm all set to have that gym battle." Davis said as he stepped onto the battlefield.

"Good luck, Davis." Kari cheered.

"You can do it." Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

"I guess nothing more needs to be said. So let's have the ref go over the rules." Gaia said.

"Gladly." The ref said. "This gym battle between Davis, the challenger, and Gaia, the gym leader will begin. Each side can use three pokemon. The battle is over when all three of one's side is unable to battle. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Krookodile, let's go!" Gaia said.

"Krookodile!"

"A Krookodile just like Ash has. I remember its part dark type. That means I know who to use." Davis said. "Hitmonlee, I choose you!"

"Hitmonlee!"

"So you're coming at me with a fighting type. I'm ready for it." Gaia said. "Alright, let's see if you can give me the kind of battle Ash gave me."

"I'll give you one better. Hitmonlee use Double Kick." Davis said and Hitmonlee went to attack.

"No you don't. Krookodile use Sand Tomb." Gaia said. Krookodile slammed its claw against the ground and caused sand to rise up and trap Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee tried to get out, but he couldn't move from the waist down. "Now use Stone Edge."

"Krookodile!" Rocks rose out and struck against Hitmonlee and broke him free from the sand.

"Now let's use Shadow Claw." Gaia said. Krookodile formed a shadow around his claws and went to attack.

"Dodge it and use High Jump Kick." Davis said.

"Hitmonlee!" Hitmonlee jumped back and avoided the attack. Then, he jumped off from the ground and drove his knee under Krookodile and kicked him back.

"Now use Mega Kick." Davis said.

"Krookodile use Brick Break." Gaia said. Both of their pokemon used their attacks and collided against each other, but Krookodile was stronger and hit Hitmonlee. "Great work. Now use Brick Break one more time."

"I don't think so. Hitmonlee use High Jump Kick." Davis said. Hitmonlee used the momentum from getting hit to build up his jump and took off as he kicked Krookodile and knocked him out.

"Krookodile is unable to battle. Hitmonlee is the winner." The referee said.

"Krookodile return. You did your best." Gaia said.

"Nice job. I want to keep as many pokemon as I can to battle his Garchomp so return." Davis said as he brought Hitmonlee back.

"Nidoking, you're turn!" Gaia said.

"Ror!"

"A Nidoking?" Kari said as she brought out her pokedex.

"Nidoking, the Drill pokemon and the evolve form of Nidorino. Nidoking's tail holds much destructive power that it can destroy a tower and holds venom in its horn."

"A poison and ground type. Got to watch out for the poison." Davis said. "Seadra, I choose you."

"Dodo!"

"So it's a water type this time. I'm more than ready for that type." Gaia said.

"Seadra use Bubble Beam." Davis said.

"Nidoking use Venoshock." Gaia said. Seadra shot out bubbles, but Nidoking launched purple blast of poison that blocked the bubbles. "Careful. Every pokemon have their secrets."

"I don't like the sound of that." Davis said. Meanwhile, a pokemon was roaming around outside. It was the same Gogoat that Davis and the others met with Angelia. It as sniffing around the ground and following a trail.

"Reeerrgh?" Gogoat followed the scent and was standing in front of the gym. Gogoat went inside and saw Davis was there and in the middle of a battle. Gogoat thought it be best to stay out of sight for now and watch.

"Nidoking use Rock Smash." Gaia said.

"Dodge it." Davis said. Nidoking was about to pound Seadra with the attack, but Seadra dove out of the way. "Now use Water Pulse." Seadra powered up the attack and launched the attack with Nidoking getting hit hard.

"That Seadra knows how to move." Gaia said as he watched Seadra jump around.

"Keep moving around Seadra. A moving target is harder to hit." Davis said.

"Let's stop that Seadra from moving. Nidoking use Earth Power." Gaia said. Nidoking pounded the ground. The ground opened up with light coming out and the whole place began to shake. Seadra fell in one of the cracks and got stuck.

"Oh no. Seadra!" Davis shouted as he was worried what might happen.

"Nidoking use Thunderbolt." Gaia said. Nidoking stored up electricity and shot it out of the horn and blasted Seadra with it and took Seadra out.

"Seadra is unable to battle. Nidoking is the winner." The referee said.

"Nidoking can perform Thunderbolt?" Kari said.

"He must have had Nidoking learn it for water types." Ash said.

"So much for saving my pokemon for Garchomp." Davis said as he returned Seadra. "Hitmonlee, one more time!"

"Hitmonlee!"

"Hitonlee use Mega Kick." Davis said.

"Nidoking use Rock Smash." Gaia said. Both pokemon charged at each other and the two attacks collided, but it looked like Nidoking was pushing back.

"We're not going to fall for the same trick twice. Hitmonlee use Double Kick." Davis said. Hitmonlee switched attacks around. He pulled back and kicked Nidoking twice. "Nidoking took a lot of damage from Seadra's water attacks. One more should do it. Hitmonlee use Mega Kick."

"Hitmonlee!" Hitmonlee gave Nidoking a strong kick and took it out.

"Nidoking is unable to battle. Hitmonlee is the winner." The referee said.

"Yeah! Two down and only one to go." Davis said.

"Hang on. Look at Hitmonlee." Imperialdramon said. They saw Hitmonlee looked a little sick and had purple static and bubbles coming from it.

"Hitmonlee, what's wrong?" Davis asked.

"Poison point. That's Nidoking's ability." Gaia said. "It's going to get harder for Hitmonlee to keep battling while it's poisoned."

"Hitmonlee, can you keep going?" Davis asked.

"Lee." Hitmonlee gave him a thumbs-up to show he was good to go.

"You're going to regret that. Garchomp, go!" Gaia said.

"Gar!"

"I've been waiting for you." Davis said as he braced himself for his toughest battle yet. "Let's win this. Hitmonlee use Double Kick." Hitmonlee went to attack and didn't let the poison stop him.

"Dodge it and use Dual Chop." Gaia said. Garchomp moved away from Hitmonlee's attack. His wings glowed green and slashed against Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee slid against the ground, but was able to get back up. "Let's put an end to this. Garchomp use Dig."

"Garchomp!" Garchomp went underground.

"Get moving, Hitmonlee. Don't let Garchomp know where you are." Davis said. Hitmonlee was doing his best as he moved from place to place.

"It's pointless." Gaia said. Garchomp rose right in front of Hitmonlee and gave him a strong uppercut and knocked it out.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle. Garchomp is the winner." The referee said.

"Hitmonlee lasted longer than I thought with that poison." Gaia said. "So we're down to one last battle. Who will it be this time?"

"That would be me." Imperialdramon said as he walked on the field.

"Let's win. Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said. Imperialdramon flew in and pounded Garchomp and hit him hard against the face.

"Garchomp use Dual Chop." Gaia said.

"Move away." Davis said. Garchomp swung his claws, but Imperialdramon moved out of the way. "Now use Brick Break."

"Block it." Gaia said. Imperialdramon swung his arm down, but Garchomp crossed his arms and blocked the attack.

"Now use Dragon Pulse." Davis said. Imperialdramon fired the attack at close range and pushed Garchomp back.

"Garchomp use Hyper Beam." Gaia said. Garchomp powered up the attack and blasted Imperialdramon as he was being pushed back.

"Stay strong because we're ending this right now. Imperialdramon use Dragon Rush." Davis said.

"Here we go." Imperialdramon said as he powered up the attack and flew in. Garchomp braced himself as Imperialdramon tackled Garchomp and was being pushed back. "I've got you now."

"Think again. Show him." Gaia said. Garchomp grabbed a hold of Imperialdramon and tossed him back.

"No way! I can't believe Garchomp still has so much strength." Imperialdramon said.

"Now Garchomp use Draco Meteor." Gaia said. Garchomp powered up the attack. As he shot the orb and it burst into meteors, Imperialdramon tried his best to avoid them, but ended up getting hit in the back and hit the floor.

"Are you alright?" Davis asked.

"I think so." Imperialdramon said. He got back up and looked at Garchomp with the dedication to win. Garchomp met back with the same look in his eyes.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever seen you get this ambitious about a battle." Gaia said. "Might have to do with the fat that this guy is a fellow dragon type. Then, there's only one thing for us to do."

"Get ready." Davis said as both of them knew what was coming. Gaia reached for the stone on his pickaxe.

"Mega evolve!" Gaia said as streams of energy flowed out of the stones and Garchomp transformed into Mega Garchomp.

"Careful. This where the real battle starts." Davis warned. "Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Imperialdramon ran right at Garchomp. He used both of his arms and tried to hit Garchomp, but Garchomp deflected all the attacks with his arms with ease.

"Garchomp use Dual Chop." Gaia said. Garchomp powered up his attack and slashed against Imperialdramon. "Now use Dig." Garchomp jumped up and dove into the ground.

"Get in the air." Davis said.

"Right." Imperialdramon said as he flew into the air, but Garchomp came out and slammed himself against Imperialdramon's stomach.

"Imperialdramon!" Davis shouted as all of them were worried he was hurt. Garchomp grabbed Imperialdramon by the arm and tossed him to the ground. However, he wasn't beaten as he tried to get back up.

"I'm not done yet." Imperialdramon said.

"I say you're just about." Gaia said, but Imperialdramon was able to get back on his feet.

"I said I'm not. Davis and I are going to the Kanto League." Imperialdramon said. "We're going to win this battle and you won't stop us."

"That's right." Davis said. "Even if Garchomp can mega evolve, we're not going to give up. We'll make it to the Kanto League and we're going to win it. First, we have to win this battle and we will. Imperialdramon show him the strength we have and use Focus Punch." Imperialdramon flew right at Garchomp and put more power into his attack and sent him flying to the upper part of the wall.

"It doesn't matter if I can't mega evolve while you can. Give me your best because I'm not going down." Imperialdramon said.

"Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said.

"Use Hyper Beam." Gaia said. Garchomp launched the attack from the wall. Imperialdramon used his attack just before Garchomp's could hit him. The two forces between two dragons colliding together.

"Don't give up." Davis said was Imperialdramon was unleashing all his power. "We're going all the way to the top. We're not going to be beaten."

"That's right." Imperialdramon said. "We will fight. We will win. There is no way I'm going to lose to you." A strange energy was forming around him and was able to reflect the Hyper Beam and blasted Garchomp with Garchomp falling off the wall.

"He was able to reflect the attack? Wait…what is that?" Gaia said. A strange transparent formed around Imperialdramon's body and no one could tell what it was.

"What's happening to Imperialdramon?" Angewomon asked.

"I was hoping you tell me." Ash said, but Davis didn't seem bothered by it.

"Imperialdramon use Brick Break." Davis said.

"The battle is still going on. Now use Dual Chop." Gaia said. Both of the pokemon flew at each other and their attacks clashed each other and they pushed the other back. "Now use Draco Meteor."

"Stop them from using that attack." Davis said. Garchomp build up his dragon power and shot it out.

"I don't think so." Imperialdramon said as he hit the orb back and it detonated with Imperialdramon getting hit. Whatever is happening with Imperialdramon is making him stronger.

"Finish it with Dragon Rush!" Davis said. Imperialdramon's attack glowed brighter than before as he flew in and slammed against Garchomp and caused a major explosion. When the smoke cleared away, Garchomp reverted back and was beaten.

"Garchomp is unable to battle. Imperialdramon is the winner. That means that victory goes to the challenger, Davis." The referee said and that was when the energy around Imperialdramon faded away.

"We did it!" Imperialdramon cheered.

"We won!" Davis shouted. After the battle, they all stepped outside and Davis was being awarded his badge with the sun setting.

"That was one heck of a battle. Davis, here's proof that you won at the Viridian Gym. Here's the Earth Badge." Gaia said as he handed it over.

"Thanks a lot. Yeah! The Earth Badge is all mine!" Davis said.

"Yeah/Hitmonlee/Do!"

"This is great. We have all eight badges." Davis said.

"Eight? That means you can enter the Kanto League." Gaia said. "By the way, what was that energy around Imperialdramon?"

"Yeah. It looked like Imperialdramon was transforming." Kari said.

"Do you have a clue as to what it was?" Ash said.

"Actually no. I was so caught up in the battle that I just ignored it." Davis said.

"Me too. I have no idea what that was." Imperialdramon said.

"Who cares? We have all eight badges. Kanto League, here we come." Davis said. While he was celebrating his victory, another observer stayed hidden and continued to watch.

"Reeerrgh."

Now that Davis and Ash have managed to win all eight badges, they'll be heading off to the Kanto League. The battles there will be ones to remember…as the journey continues.

To Be Continued…


	50. Badges of Memories

Davis and Ash have succeeded in obtaining all eight of their badges. They're getting ready to depart from Viridian City.

"Nurse Joy, do you know where the Kanto League is being held? Ash and I managed to get our eighth badge." Davis asked as he and the others were at the pokemon center to get directions.

"Same as the year before. It's happening in Indigo Plateau." Nurse Joy said.

"Of course it would be held there. That will sure bring back a lot of memories." Ash said.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Davis said. While they were all talking, Team Rocket was just outside and they heard all of it.

"It seems they managed to get all eight badges." James said.

"I can't take it!" Jessie said.

"What blew off your cap this time?" Meowth said.

"Good things always happen to them while they ruin everything we worked hard for." Jessie said. "I'm tired of it. That's why it's all going to change."

"What do you mean?" James said.

"It's time for us to settle score and ruin something of there. We are going to make sure they don't compete." Jessie declared a chance for vengeance.

It's about you

It's about me

It's about hope

It's about dreams

It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny

It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon)

Having the courage and willing to try

It's about never giving up

So hold your head up

And we will carry on (Kanto League Victors)

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Badges of Memories

Davis and the others were walking through Viridian City until they saw Gaia coming up to them.

"Gaia, what are you doing here?" Kari asked.

"I just wanted to see you kids off and wish you good luck in the pokemon league." Gaia said.

"That's so nice of you." Angewomon said.

"Davis, Ash, I hope you two are ready. They'll be some fierce competition there." Gaia said.

"I think we can handle it." Ash said.

"Hello." They saw Team Rocket disguised as television news crew with Jessie as the reporter and James as a camera man. "Are you Davis Motomiya and Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes." Davis said.

"Great." Jessie said. "We're traveling reporters that talk to trainers who gain all eight badges to enter the Kanto League. We heard that you two had them."

"That's right." Ash said.

"Great! We like to get a few words from the both of you. Let's start with you." Jessie said as she pulled Davis to the side and made it look like they were filming. "We're here with future champion: Davis Motomiya. So could you show us your eight glorious badges?"

"Sure." Davis said as he held out his case and showed the badges. Jessie just snatched them and held them to the camera.

"That's right folks. These are the real deal badges." Jessie said. While they were doing this fake interview, Gogoat showed up, but no one noticed. Gogoat saw Jessie slide the badge case into a bush where Meowth and Wobbufett took them and gave them an identical case. "Here you go." She handed back the case to Davis and moved over to Ash.

"That's weird. At least people saw my badges to know this is for real." Davis said as he opened the case, but saw it was empty. "My badges are gone!"

"Gone?" Imperialdramon said. Ash was about to hand his over, but put them away.

"Give me back my badges." Davis demanded.

"Who are you?" Ash said. Team Rocket decided to end this charade and threw off the disguise.

"Badges are out of style. Who cares?"

"You ruin our plans as if it was a dare."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To honor the evils of truth and love."

"We earned the right to be stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare for a real fight."

"That's right!"

"Wobbufett!"

"Team Rocket!" Kari said.

"You're those crooks from the other day." Gaia said.

"Give me back my badges or else." Davis said.

"No way will that happen." Jessie said.

"Yu twerps always ruin our dreams of catching Pikachu and all your other pokemon." James said. "Now we'll ruin your dreams of getting in the pokemon league."

"I bet people will pay big bucks for these." Meowth said as he held out his badges. "Time to go." Meowth threw a metal box and it caused smoke to shoot out and cover them. Gogoat saw where Team Rocket ran off to and went after them. When the smoke cleared, they saw Team Rocket was already gone.

"No. They have my badges." Davis said. "There's no way they're going to get away with this. Pidgeot, help me!"

"Pidgeo!"

"Pidgeot, go find Team Rocket." Davis said and Pidgeot took to the air to try and find them.

"Let's split up. They couldn't have gotten very far." Gaia suggested and all of them headed off in different directions to find them.

….

Team Rocket

All of them were being giddy since they were able to steal all of Davis' badges.

"We've got the badges. Now what do we do with them?" Meowth asked.

"I'm sure some people would pay to have those badges. They must be worth something." James said.

"Why don't we just compete in the Kanto League ourselves and become famous trainers?" Jessie asked.

"Probably because, including me, we only have four pokemon." Meowth said. "The boss will never let us have our old pokemon to compete in the tournament. We also haven't had much luck in catching other pokemon."

"Who cares? As long as we ruined the twerp's goal, I call this a win." James said.

"Reeerrgh!" All of them looked ahead and was met with Gogoat.

"Isn't that a Gogoat?" James said.

"What does it want?" Jessie said.

"It's telling us to give back the badges." Meowth said.

"Why would it even care about that? Besides, that's not going to happen." Jessie said. Gogoat went in with a Take Down. "Wobbufett use Counter."

"Wobb!" Wobbufett glowed an orange/red color and blocked Gogoat's attack and pushed him back.

"Time to go." James said. He pressed a remote button and their balloon came down. All of them jumped in and started heading up. Gogoat saw they were escaping and tried to follow them.

…..

Davis

Davis and the others regrouped, but it didn't look like any of them had any luck. Pidgeot came back to, but she wasn't able to find them either.

"Looks like none of us had any luck." Ash said.

"Viridian City is a huge place. They could be anywhere." Kari said.

"We can't give up. We have to find them and get my badges back." Davis said.

"I'm sure if you report what happened, the gyms you won will give you replacements." Gaia said.

"I know, but those badges hold special memories. They hold the memories of how far my pokemon and I have gotten and each one of them helped me earned those badges." Davis said as he remembered all his battles. "Charmander beat Rhyperior for my Boulder Badge. Imperialdramon beat Psyduck for my Cascade Badge. Charmander beat Raichu for my Thunder Badge. Seadra beat Alakazam for my Marsh Badge. Pidgeotto beat Gloom for my Rainbow Badge. Tyrunt beat Ariados for my Soul Badge. Tyrantrum beat Magmortar for my Volcano Badge. Imperialdramon beat Garchomp for my Earth Badge. Those badges hold special meaning. They're the only ones I want."

"I understand." Gaia said. "So the question is: how are we going to find them?"

"Don't need to." Angewomon said as she pointed to the sky and they saw their balloon.

"There they are." Davis said.

"We have to go in the air. It's the only way to catch them. Garchomp, let's go." Gaia said.

"Charmander, help us out." Davis said.

"Garchomp!"

"Charmander!"

"Let's go." Gaia said as he got on Garchomp and took to the air. Charmander got on Pidgeot with Davis getting on Imperialdramon with all of them flying. Team Rocket hasn't even noticed them as they passed the city and over the woods.

"So what do we do now?" Jessie said.

"Find a place to sell these badges. What else?" James said.

"I want my badges back Team Rocket!" Davis shouted and got their attention.

"Since when can twerps fly?" Jessie said.

"All it's going to take is one shot to take us down." James said.

"Not to worry." Meowth said as he pressed a button and two gets came out of the side of the balloon basket.

"Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said.

"Right. Their stop is here." Imperialdramon said. He fired the beam, but Meowth used the controls and the jet on the left shot out and moved the balloon to the right and had the attack miss.

"Missed us!" Jessie teased.

"I can't stand them. Charmander use Flamethrower." Davis said.

"Char!"

"Too slow." Meowth said as he activated the jet on the right and they moved to the side again with the flames missing and Team Rocket was laughing.

"Dang it. They're already annoying me." Davis said.

"That's because you're aiming at the wrong target. Garchomp use Hyper Beam on one of those thrusters." Gaia said.

"Garchomp!" Garchomp fired the beam and blasted the right engine.

"Uh oh!" All three of them said.

"I get it. Charmander use Inferno. Pidgeot use Air Slash." Davis said. Both of his pokemon used their attacks and took out the other engine. "Imperialdramon…" "You don't even need to say it." Imperialdramon interrupted. He launched the Dragon Pulse attack and destroyed the balloon.

"We're blasting off again!" When Team Rocket was sent flying, they dropped the badges and they all fell out of the case.

"My badges!" Davis said.

"Catch them!" Gaia said. All of them reached out and was able to catch the badges. When they caught them, all of them flew back down with Ash and Kari catching up to them on the edge of town.

"Did you get them back?" Kari said.

"Yeah." Davis said.

"Let's make sure you have all of them." Gaia said as he and the pokemon handed them over in Davis' hands.

"Right. One two three four five six seven….aw! I'm missing one!" Davis said.

"Which one is it?" Gaia said.

"It's the one you gave me. It's my Earth Badge." Davis said.

"Oh an." Gaia said as he looked out to the woods. "That's like trying to find a needle in a haystack….especially since it's shaped like a leaf."

"But we have to find it." Davis said.

"Reeerrgh." All of them looked and was met with Gogoat.

"A Gogoat?" Gaia said as he was wondering why it was here.

"Isn't that the same Gogoat we met with Angelia?" Angewomon said.

"It is. It probably ran away again. I would too if I was Gogoat." Davis said.

"Reeerrgh."

"Gogoat says it has something for Davis." Imperialdramon translated. Gogoat held out a fine to Davis. Davis held out his hand and Gogoat dropped Davis' Earth Badge.

"My badge. Thank you so much." Davis said.

"That's great, but what is Gogoat doing all the way out here?" Ash said.

"Reeerrgh."

"Gogoat says that Davis is the reason. Gogoat wants to stay with you." Imperialdramon translated.

"You want to come with me?" Davis asked. Gogoat used a vine to dig around his leaves and pulled out his pokeball and handed it over to Davis. After knowing what Gogoat's old life was like as well as finding his Earth Badge, Davis already knew what to do. "Of course you can." Davis took Gogoat's pokeball and held it out. "Gogoat return!" The beam shot out and Gogoat went inside its pokeball. "Yeah! I got Gogoat!" Although Gogoat use to belong to someone else, he now belongs to Davis.

A rough spot in the road came, but Davis cleared it by getting his badges back. Gogoat has also became part of Davis' team. With him having his badges in his position, Davis is hoping to make new memories in the Kanto League…as the journey continues.

To Be Continued….


	51. Voltage Shining Star

"This is awesome. I have all eight badges as well as a new Gogoat." Davis said.

Our heroes have left Viridian City and have stopped in a local town. They are on their way to the Kanto League in Indigo Plateau.

"I'm so stoked for this. It won't be long until the Kanto League starts up." Ash said.

"You two should be happy." Kari said. All of them were excited for what was to come. That was when Imperialdramon looked to the sky and saw flames being shot out.

"What is that?" Imperialdramon said as they all saw the flames being shot out and decided to investigate.

It's about you

It's about me

It's about hope

It's about dreams

It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny

It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon)

Having the courage and willing to try

It's about never giving up

So hold your head up

And we will carry on (Kanto League Victors)

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Voltage Shining Star

All of them headed down the road to see where the flames were coming from. They all rounded a corner and saw Ken with a Torkoal and someone they didn't know.

"So I give Torkoal a few spicy berries every now and then. They seem to help with the heat." Ken said to the mystery man.

"Ken!" Davis called out and got their attention.

"Davis!" Ken said.

"Volkner!" Ash said to the now known man and that surprised the others.

"Ash! It's been so long." Volkner said.

"You know him?" Kari asked.

"Volkner is the Sunnyshore City gym leader in the Sinnoh region." Ash said. "He was the last gym leader I faced there and I heard he's one of the best. What are you doing here in Kanto?"

"I've been working so hard back in Sinnoh that I came to Kanto for a little vacation." Volkner said. "I saw Ken working with his Torkoal and I thought I say hello."

"Volkner gave me a few tips on how to help make Torkoal stronger." Ken said.

"Torkoal."

"Nice to meet you, Torkoal." Davis said as he took out his pokedex to learn more about it.

"Torkoal, the Coal pokemon. Torkoal dig around for coal and they use that coal to store up and use energy."

"Ash, don't you have a Torkoal of your own?" Kari asked.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"We didn't mean to interrupt. We saw Torkoal shooing out flames and just wanted to see what was going on." Davis said.

"Ken, I have an idea on how to help Torkoal's strength." Volkner said. "How about you have a battle with Ash."

"A battle with Ash?" Ken questioned.

"Ash is a strong trainer. I think battling someone like him will help you a lot." Volkner said. "What do you both say?"

"I never back down from a challenge. Let's do it." Ash said.

"I don't see why not." Ken said. They managed to find a battlefield with Ken and Ash already taking their positions. Volkner was going to act as the referee.

"This will be a one-on-one battle." Volkner said. "Ken is using Torkoal. Ash, what pokemon will you be using?"

"I already know. Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu ran on the field and was ready to do some battling and all of them were ready to go.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said as Pikachu used its signature electric attack.

"Torkoal use Iron Defense." Ken said. Torkoal duck inside its shell with it becoming iron and blocked the attack. "Now use Rapid Spin." Torkoal started spinning around and tackled Pikachu. "Now use Flamethrower."

"Use Quick Attack to dodge and attack." Ash said. Torkoal shot out the flames. Pikachu increased his speed and avoided the attack and banged against Torkoal.

"Torkoal use Fire Spin." Ken said. Torkoal shot out a spiral of fire.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said. Pikachu unleashed its attack again and blocked the flames. "Now use Iron Tail."

"Iron Defense." Ken said as Torkoal duck inside and blocked the attack. "Now use Flamethrower."

"Torkoal!" Torkoal pulled out its head and shot the flames out and hit Pikachu.

"That shell of Torkoal's seems to be a problem." Ash said. "We've got to figure out how to get past it and I think I know how. Pikachu use Iron Tail under Torkoal." Pikachu got moving and got under Torkoal. He swung his tail up and knocked Torkoal in the air.

"Get your footing." Ken said. Torkoal used its back legs to try and keep its balance.

"Now use Electro Ball." Ash said. Pikachu built up the orb on his tail and shot it out with Torkoal getting hit by it. "Wrap it up with Thunderbolt."

"Pikachuuuuu!" Pikachu zapped Torkoal with Torkoal falling back and got taken out.

"That's it! Torkoal is no longer able to battle." Volkner said.

"Torkoal!" Ken called out as he ran to Torkoal's aid. He held Torkoal's head up. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Torkoal."

"How's Torkoal?" Ash asked as he walked over to him.

"I think so. How did you know where Torkoal's weakness was?" Ken asked.

"I had a Torkoal of my own so I knew where it could be most vulnerable." Ash said.

"Really? Do you think you could give me a few pointers?" Ken asked, but Ash didn't really know what to say.

"I'm not sure. You're Torkoal is a lot different from mine." Ash said.

"You both did well." Volkner said. "Let's get Torkoal to the pokemon center and Nurse Joy can take care of it."

"Good idea." Ken said.

….

Pokemon Center

"Please take care of Torkoal Nurse Joy." Ken said.

"Of course. Just leave it all to me." Nurse Joy said as she took Torkoal's pokeball.

"Ken, you did a great job on taking care of Torkoal. Are you ready to use it in the Kanto League?" Davis asked.

"Have you even got all eight badges yet?" Ash asked.

"Of course. I take it you two have gotten all eight as well." Ken said.

"That's great. It doesn't really surprise me that you already have all eight badges, Ash." Volkner said. "That battling spark of yours is as strong as ever."

"Battling spark?" Davis wondered.

"That feeling you get during battle. I'm talking about passion." Volkner said. "When you battle, you feel the thrill of it, a strong connection between you and your pokemon, and it burns brighter than ever when you put all your heart in it. To think I lost mine for a while."

"Really? But you're a gym leader." Kari said.

"Yes, but my battling spark soon began to fade." Volkner said. "It came to the point that I didn't find any thrill in almost anything. I even just let trainers just take badges rather than just battling them."

"You did what?!" Imperialdramon said.

"But that's not what a gym battle is about." Davis said.

"I know that, but that all changed when I met Ash." Volkner said.

"Me?" Ash questioned.

"When you battled Flint, I saw the same passion you have for battling was the same as me." Volkner said. "I remembered why I loved it so much. I remembered why I became a gym leader. Don't all of you feel the same?"

"Yeah. I've been feeling that ever since I started battling." Davis said.

"Same here." Kari said.

"Me too." Ken said.

"I feel the same myself." Imperialdramon said.

"It truly is a great feeling." Angewomon said.

"If that's the case, I got a favor to ask, Volkner." Davis said.

"What is it?" Volkner asked.

"I recently got a new pokemon and I want it to get some battling practice before the Kanto League." Davis said. "Since you're a gym leader, I figured it would be great experience. It doesn't' have to be an official gym battle. What do you say?" Volkner looked into Davis' eyes and saw a strong spark in him as well.

"Davis, Volkner came to Kanto for a vacation from battling." Kari reminded and implied that he shouldn't bother Volkner for a battle.

"It's quite alright. I accept your challenge." Volkner said.

…

The Battlefield

Once Torkoal was all healed up, they headed back to the battlefield where Davis and Volkner got ready for their battle.

"Since this isn't an official gym battle we'll just have a one-on-one." Volkner said.

"Got it." Davis said.

"Here's my first pokemon. Let's go Luxray!" Volkner said.

"Luxray!"

"That pokemon looks wild." Davis said as he brought out his pokedex.

"Luxray, the Gleam Eyes pokemon and the evolve form of Luxio. Luxray's eyes allow it to see through solid walls for prey or danger."

"Gogoat, let's do this!" Davis said.

"Reeerrgh!"

"So Davis' new pokemon is a Gogoat. I can't wait to see how this turns out." Ken said.

"Luxray use Electric Terrain." Volkner said. Luxray formed electricity and it spread out to the entire field.

"Davis, be careful. Electric Terrain increases power in electric type moves." Ken said.

"That won't scare us away. Gogoat use Vine Whip." Davis said.

"Dodge it."Volkner said. Gogoat shot out the vines, but Luxray was able to move out of the way. "Now use Shock Wave." Luxray shot out more electricity and it blasted Gogoat with a lot more power.

"This terrain is giving off some power. Gogoat use Take Down." Davis said.

"Luxray use Iron Tail." Volkner said. Both of their pokemon charged at each other with both of their attacks and they collided.

"Gogoat use Horn Leech." Davis said. Gogoat shot out the green blast from its horns and they hit Luxray with Luxray's energy being transferred to Gogoat.

"Davis' Gogoat looks so alive." Ken said.

"I bet. It hasn't done much battling." Ash said.

"Gogoat use to belong to this trainer that wasn't fair to it. That is until Gogoat met Davis and decided to come along with us." Kari said.

"I see. That sounds like something that would happen with Davis." Ken said.

"Now Gogoat use Vine Whip." Davis said. Gogoat launched out its vines and managed to grab a hold of Luxray.

"Use Shock Wave." Volkner said. Luxray shot out the electricity and blasted Gogoat. "Gogoat does seem pretty strong, but it is time to end this. Luxray use Wild Charge." Luxray had an electrical aura and jumped at Gogoat.

"Get out of there!" Davis shouted, but Luxray was faster and crashed into Gogoat and caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared away, Luxray was standing proud and Gogoat was knocked out. "Gogoat!" He ran over to Gogoat's side and Gogoat seemed to be upset. "It's alright. We'll train hard for next time."

"You two did great." Volkner said. "No doubt you're going to do well in the Kanto League."

…

The Pokemon Center

"The pokemon you left for me are in perfect health." Nurse Joy said as she returned all the pokemon. "By the way, I got a call from the pokemon center in the next town before Indigo Plateau. Ash, there are a few people waiting for you."

"For me?" Ash said.

"I guess we shouldn't keep them waiting." Davis said. All of them headed to the edge of town and about to part ways.

"If you head down this road, Indigo Plateau we'll be reached in no time." Volkner said.

"I'm heading directly there. I guess you guys are going to see who wants to see Ash." Ken said.

"Sure are. We'll see you there." Kari said.

"It was nice to see you again Volkner." Ash said.

"Same to you. All of you do your best." Volkner said and all of them headed out with Volkner waving them off and wishing them the best of luck.

After seeing Volkner, our heroes are remembered the feeling they get of battle and just how fun they can be. They'll take those passions with them as the Kanto League will be coming very soon.

"I wonder who's waiting for me in the next town." Ash said.

"We'll just have to wait until we get there." Kari said.

….

The Next Town

"Excuse me, but I just a call saying that Ash and his friends are on the way." Nurse Joy said to three people.

"That's great."

"Yay!"

"It will be great to see him again." For the three people that were waiting for them were Ash's old friends: Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont.

To Be Continued….


	52. Calling from Kalos

Before our heroes can make it to Indigo Plateau, they received a call from a town's pokemon center. There are a few people that are waiting for their arrival.

"So who do you think is waiting for Ash?" Davis wondered.

"We're in town. Let's go find out." Ash said as they all headed for the pokemon center. None of them were aware of the big surprise that was waiting for them.

It's about you

It's about me

It's about hope

It's about dreams

It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny

It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon)

Having the courage and willing to try

It's about never giving up

So hold your head up

And we will carry on (Kanto League Victors)

Pokemon!

(Ash's voice) Calling from Kalos

All of them headed directly to the pokemon center and wanted to see who this mystery person was.

"Hello, Nurse Joy." Ash greeted.

"Hello and welcome to the pokemon center." Nurse Joy said.

"Nurse Joy, this is Ash Ketchum. We received a call that says there's someone here to see him." Davis said.

"Yes. They are in the back." Nurse Joy said.

"They?" Angewomon questioned because they all thought it was just one person. All of them went to the back to see who it was until Pikachu felt a few sparks come out of its cheeks.

"Pikachu is there a problem?" Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu seemed happy about something as Pikachu jumped off and ran ahead.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ash said as they followed. Once they got through a door, they heard party noises and streamers were shot.

"Surprise!" They were greeted with three people that Ash knew very well.

"Serena! Clemont! Bonnie!" Ash said.

"Hi, Ash!" Serena said.

"It's been a long time." Clemont said.

"It's so great to see you again." Bonnie said.

"Oh! These are the friends you traveled with in the Kalos region." Kari said.

"It's nice to meet you guys. My name is Davis and this is my partner Imperialdramon."

"Hello." Imperialdramon said.

"My name is Kari. That's Angewomon."

"A pleasure." Angewomon said.

"Wow! You're a keeper!" Bonnie said as she got down on one knee to Kari. "Won't you please take of my brother?"

"Excuse me?" Kari said.

"I need to find my brother, Clemont a wife. He's a really great guy." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, I've told you to stop this a million times!" Clemont said as he used a robotic arm to grab Bonnie and pull her away.

"Back off. She's already taken by yours truly." Davis said.

"It's nice to meet all of you. My name is Serena."

"I'm Clemont."

"My name's Bonnie and this is Dedenne." Bonnie held out her bag to show him.

"Dedenne!"

"How cute." Kari said as she took out her pokedex.

"Dedenne, the Antenna pokemon. Dedenne uses its whiskers to send electric waves so that it can communicate with others that are a vast distance away."

"Isn't Serena the reason May dumped Ash?" Imperialdramon whispered to Angewomon.

"Probably best not to say anything." Angewomon whispered.

"So what are you guys doing in Kanto?" Ash said.

"We heard about the pokemon league was starting up." Serena said.

"Since it's happening in Kanto, your home region, we just had to come in person to support you." Clemont said.

"Thanks a lot guys." Ash said. Davis' stomach growled before anyone could say anything else.

"I guess it's close to lunch time." Davis laughed and everyone laughed with him. All of them decided to have some lunch together and let out all their pokemon to have some lunch as well.

"It's so great for everyone to be reunited." Serena said.

"I just wish that everyone could be here." Bonnie said.

"Everyone?" Serena questioned.

"Yeah. Greninja and Goodra with Squishy." Bonnie said.

"Who's Squishy? Sounds like a silly name if it's a pokemon." Davis said.

"Squishy was the name Bonnie gave to a small green pokemon." Ash said. "It was much later we found out that Squishy was actually a legendary pokemon named Zygarde."

"A legendary pokemon! That sounds amazing." Davis said.

"So what have the rest of you guys have been doing? Clemon, how's Clembot doing?" Ash asked.

"Great. Clembot has made great progress." Clemont said.

"Clembot?" Kari wondered.

"Clemont is an inventor. Clembot is a robot he made to help him around the Lumiose Gym." Ash said. "Clemont happens to be the Lumiose City gym leader."

"Wow! You're a gym leader too!" Davis said since he always becomes interested in gym leaders.

"That's right and I've become a much better gym leader than I use to be since I met Ash." Clemont said.

"Serena, what about you?" Ash asked. "Last time I saw you was when you decided to go to Hoenn and actually compete in pokemon contests."

"Serena, you're a coordinator?" Kari asked.

"Sort of." Serena said as she took out case and showed she had two ribbons. "I already managed to obtain two ribbons. Competing in pokemon contests is a lot of fun. Especially during the first stage since I can polish up on my performances."

"Why's the performance so important? Isn't the point to make your pokemon look great even in battle?" Davis said.

"You see, before I entered in contests, I entered in pokemon showcases." Serena said. "I'm aiming to be a pokemon performer."

"What's the difference?" Kari asked.

"Pokemon showcases only involve female trainers that are very popular in Kalos." Serena said. "The first half always has some sort of theme you have to get past. The second half is where you have to put on a great performance like in the first stage of a contest. If you win, you get a princess key and if you managed to obtain three of them, you can enter in the Grand Showcase for the chance to be Kalos Queen."

"Wow. It sounds like you don't even get to battle." Kari said.

"Serena, Kari's a coordinator herself." Ash said. "She even won the Grand Festival in the Hoenn region."

"Amazing! You actually won!" Serena said.

"Yeah, but when I entered for a second time in my home region, I lost." Kari said. "Since the grand festival isn't happening in Kanto, I'm just traveling along with Davis and Ash to the Kanto League."

"Too bad. It would be great to see what a pokemon contest battle is like." Clemont said.

"I know. Serena, how about we show them what a contest battle is all about." Kari said.

"Sure. I would love to." Serena said. All of them headed out to the battlefield so Serena and Kari can show the others what a pokemon contest battle is all about.

"Do you girls need a referee? I be happy to step in." Clemont volunteered.

"No, but we could use something like a clock or a timer." Kari said.

"I've got you covered." Clemont said as he pulled out a handheld device with a large screen. "Just tell me how much time you need."

"Set it to five minutes." Kari said.

"Why five minutes?" Bonnie said.

"In a contest battle, you only get five minutes to battle. Since this won't be a normal contest battle, we'll just have to see if one can knock the other out before the timer runs out." Davis said.

"Are you ready?" Kari asked.

"I'm all set. Braixen, let's go." Serena said with Braxien coming out of her pokeball with a twirl.

"Braixen!"

"Braixen?" Davis said as he took out his pokedex.

"Braixen, the Fox pokemon and the evolve form of Fennekin. Braixen can generate fire from the twig when it is swiped against the fur on its tail."

"Angewomon, show time." Kari said and Angewomon flew out on the field with style and grace.

"I'm ready to get started." Angewomon said.

"Angewomon?" Serena said as she pulled out her own pokedex since she never saw Angewomon before.

"Angewomon, the Angel pokemon and the final evolve form of Gatomon. It is believed that Angewomon arrive to help people when they are in their darkest times."

"Start the clock." Kari said.

"Right. Here we go." Clemont said as he started the clock.

"Braixen use Flamthrower." Serena said.

"Braixen!" Braixen pulled out her stick and shot the flames and twirled it around like it was dancer's ribbon.

"Angewomon dodge it." Kari said as Angewomon tried her best to avoid the flames, but she got nicked a few times.

"That's tough to dodge." Angewomon said.

"Why are they dancing around?" Bonnie said.

"A contest isn't about battling. The purpose is to make your pokemon look as fabulous as you can." Angewomon said. "Usually coordinators are given points and points are taken away by taking damage or if the opponent looks better."

"Angewomon use Aerial Ace." Kari said. Angewomon flew in and tackled Braxien.

"Hang in there. Braixen use Fire Blast." Serena said. Braixen powered up the flames and shot out the flame.

"Angewomon, spin and use Hurricane." Kari said. Angewomon spun around with the wind gathering around her. The wind blocked the attack and caused sparkles from the flames to shoot out.

"Wow!" Bonnie said. "That move was so beautiful." That was when a light came off of Clemont and it was his Chespin with hearts in his eyes on Angewomon.

"Chespin!"

"Chespin, now isn't really the time for your shenanigans." Clemont said.

"Angewomon use Aerial Ace." Kari said. Angewomon flew back in and tackled Braixen again and caused her to drop her stick.

"Get your stick back." Serena said. Braixen spotted it and ran for it.

"Now is our chance. Braxien can't seem to attack without it." Kari said. "Angewomon use Thunder Punch." Angewomon stored electricity in her fist and went to attack.

"She's coming. Turn around and counter with scratch." Serena said.

"Braixen!" Braixen turned around with nails grew out. The two attacks collided against each other and caused a force that pushed the two of them back. Braixen acted fast and grabbed her stick.

"Braixen use Flamethrower and give it a spin." Serena said. Braixen unleashed the attack and spun it around. Angewomon held up her hands and tried to block the attack with her being pushed back. That was when an alarm went off.

"It looks like the five minutes are up." Clemont said.

"So how are we suppose to know who really won?" Bonnie asked.

"Usually the coordinator that has the most points remaining would be the winner, but this was more like a practice battle." Serena said. "Thanks for the battle, Kari. I can see why you won the Grand Festival. Angewomon alone is beautiful, but those moves are impressive."

"Stop. You're going to make me blush." Angewomon said.

"Chespin!" Angewomon looked down to see Chespin and Chespin still had those hearts in his eyes.

"I guess Chespin enjoyed it as well." Clemont said.

"Serena, you were great as well." Kari said. "You're just getting started, but you've already got a good thing going for you. Keep up the great work and you could be a top coordinator. You can even what you used in your contests to be this queen you were talking about."

"Thank you." Serena said. "Anyway, we should probably get going. You guys want to get to Indigo Plateau soon."

"We be happy to go with you and cheer." Clemont said.

"Yeah! It will be just like old times." Bonnie said.

"That would be great." Davis said.

"The more the merrier I say." Ash said.

"Let's get going." Imperialdramon said. All of them got on the road and at the top of the hill they could see Indigo Plateau wasn't that much further.

"There it is!" Serena said.

"It won't be long now." Ash said.

"Come on. We're almost there!" Davis said as he ran out ahead and all the rest of them following behind.

Being reunited with Ash's old friends from Kalos was great and having them travel along is better. It won't be long now. Indigo Plateau is coming up and soon the Kanto League will begin.

To Be Continued….


	53. Reunion A Blaze

The Kanto League has finally arrived. Trainers from all around have gathered here after earning the eight badges needed. Davis and Ash, accompanied by Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont, came to compete and they both have hopes of winning.

"We're finally here!" Imperialdramon said.

"This is awesome." Davis said.

"Wow! This place sure looks a lot different from Kalos." Bonnie said.

"Just you wait till the action starts." Ash said.

It's about you

It's about me

It's about hope

It's about dreams

It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny

It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon)

Having the courage and willing to try

It's about never giving up

So hold your head up

And we will carry on (Kanto League Victors)

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Reunion A Blaze

Davis and Ash headed right for the pokemon center. Nurse Joy scanned their pokedexes as well as their badges.

"Alright. You're both set and ready to go." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Both of them said. They headed out with the others and had a look around the place.

"Look at all the trainers that showed up." Serena said.

"Each one of them must be real strong to make it all the way here." Kari said.

"Yeah, but we'll see about that once I win." Ash said.

"You mean when I win." Davis said, but his eyes were covered up by hands before those two could start arguing.

"Guess who?" Davis remembered that voice and turned to face the guy.

"Tai!" Davis said.

"How's it going?" Tai said.

"I can't believe you're here." Kari said as she hugged her brother.

"I couldn't miss supporting my friends. I had to come in person." Tai said.

"Who's that guy?" Serena asked.

"That's Tai. He's a great friend of ours and he's Kari's older brother." Davis said.

"And he didn't come alone." All of them looked behind Tai and saw all the digidestine were with him.

"You all came!" Davis said.

"Sure did. We're there for our friends when it matters." T.K. said.

"How's it going Ash?" Sora asked.

"Great. Let me introduce you to my friends." Ash said.

"Hello. My name is Serena."

"My name is Clemont."

"I'm Bonnie and this is Dedenne."

"Dedenne!"

"How cute." Mimi said as she gushing over Dedenne and turned her attention to Serena. "I also adore your outfit. You must tell me if it comes in my size."

"We aren't the only ones that showed up. We met some people along the road." Cody said.

"Who else is here?" Ash said.

"We are." Ash turned around and saw all of his friends.

"Hi Ash." Dawn said.

"Missed us." Iris said.

"Everyone! What are all of you doing here?" Ash said.

"We knew the Kanto League was starting up soon." Cilan said. "So Misty and Brock tracked us all down and called us over."

"Since Kanto is your home region, we thought it would be best to support you in person." Misty said.

"Thanks you guys. This all means so much." Ash said.

"May!" Kari said as she saw her old friend and hugged her.

"Kari, it's so great to see you again." May said.

"I'm a little surprise to see you here. Ash told use you and he broke up." Kari said.

"Yeah, but he and I are still friends and I've had some time to work through it." May said.

"You should have seen her at the beginning." Max said, but she quickly covered his mouth. Ash took a quick look at her, but May just turned her head away.

"What's the story?" Yolei asked.

"Remember May? She was Ash's girlfriend, but they broke up because she thought there was something going on between him and Serena." Davis said.

"Seriously!" Tai and Matt said and they both gathered around Ash.

"You lucky dog." Tai said.

"Didn't know you had it in you." Matt said.

"What's your secret? You can tell us." Tai said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ash asked. The others just thought it be best to let slide.

"What do you know? You actually managed to make it all the way here." Davis looked behind him and was met with his old camp friend: Tommy.

"Tommy! It's been a real long time." Davis said.

"Actually been too long. I'm actually really glad to see you." Tommy said.

"Who's that guy?" Serena asked.

"His name is Tommy. We met him when we took part in a pokemon camp that was run by Professor Oak." Ash said.

"He isn't the only one that made it." They all looked over and was met with Joel.

"Joel! You made it too. I was actually wondering if you would make it in time." Davis said.

"I've made great process since the last time I saw you guys." Joel said and looked over to the others….mostly the girls. "Hello ladies."

"Keep your hands to yourself. Most of them are taken." Imperialdramon said.

"So I guess we're all rivals." Tommy said. "Of course I'm going to be the one to win this."

"Dream on. You couldn't beat Sabrina from the last time I saw you, but I did." Davis said.

"Like you're really any better than me. I'm winning this." Tommy said.

"No I am." Davis said as they both were getting in each other's face, but they both pushed back.

"Sorry boys, but I'm winning this tournament." The person that pushed them back was another old friend: Daisy.

"Daisy. I should have known you wouldn't be that far." Davis said.

"That's right and you're looking at the future star." Daisy said. "I'm the girl who is going to win it all before any of you know what hits her. I love to stay and chat, but I got places to go and people to see." She said as she walked off.

"Does she ever stop talking?" Tommy asked.

"Nope." Davis said.

"Now this is what I call a huge reunion." All of them looked around and spotted Ken.

"Ken! Glad to see you again." Davis said.

"Ken! You're actually here!" Yolei said.

"Another friend?" Serena asked.

"More than that. Ken and Davis have been best friends for a long time." T.K. said.

"This is awesome. If you guys are here, there has to be one more." Davis said as he looked around for one particular person until he found him walking by.

"Ross!" Davis said as he ran right over to him. "So you made it."

"That's right." Ross said.

"So Ross is here too." Serena said.

"Actually that's not the Ross we're familiar with. It's complicated." Ash said. "What you should know is that Ross is Davis' biggest rival in this tournament."

"This is going to be one heck of a battle." Davis said.

"If you say so." Ross said as he walked off. "Davis….make sure you don't lose before our battle."

"Count on it." Davis said. Davis was right. This was going to be one heck of a battle. However, whenever there's something good, something bad isn't that far and that bad thing is Team Rocket. All of them were in disguise and keeping an eye on everyone.

"Every single twerp is here." Jessie said.

"There's no way we can take all of them." James said.

"So let's pick them off one at a time." Meowth said.

…..

The Hotel

Davis and Ash went to their hotel room with Izzy, Brock, and Cilan and it was a nice view of the place while everyone else had a look around the area.

"This looks great." Davis said.

"Look here. You can use this computer to learn more about the competitors including what pokemon they use." Izzy said.

"That might be good to hear. I plan on using Houndoom, Alakazam, and all my other pokemon to help me out." Davis said.

"Ash, are you going to do the same? I would love to see all your other pokemon." Cilan said.

"Sure." Ash said. "This was the first pokemon league I've ever competed in. I've come such a long way since that time with new friends."

"By the way, there might be a few extra rooms, but not enough for everyone. Brock, where are you and all the others going to be staying?" Davis said.

"Oh, some of us will bunk with each other and some will stay at the pokemon center." Brock said and did a quick change. "That way I can stay close to the lovely Nurse Joy! There I will make our dreams become a reality for Nurse Joy and I will be forever happy." His happiness was cut off by his Crogunk and Crogunk dragged him away.

"I hope he's okay." Izzy said.

"He will as long as Nurse Joy is close. Nice to know some things never changed." Ash said. Much later, a celebration was being held for all the competitors. Everyone was having a great time and enjoying the food. Davis and Imperialdramon decided to sneak away and head to the main stadium.

"Tomorrow is when it all starts." Imperialdramon said.

"I can hardly wait." Davis said.

"Decided to skip out on the party too?" Both of them looked to the stands to see Ross was sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" Davis asked.

"Same reason as you I'm guessing. Wanted to take a look at the place before it becomes crowded by people." Ross said. "I've been doing some thinking back as to how far I've come. I actually had my doubts."

"Not me." Davis said as he took out his badges and took a look at them as he thought back to the gym leaders he faced. "I believed in myself and my pokemon. I know we're both going to do well when it starts."

"You're right." Ross agreed as those two readied themselves for what's to come.

…

The Next Day

People were gathering into the main stadium. All of Ash's and Davis' friends were in the stands while all the competitors were ready to step outside. Davis was one of the last to arrive.

"Man, look at all the people." Davis said.

"Just imagine all the battles we're going to have." Imperialdramon said.

"Excuse me."

"You'll have to come with us." They both looked back and saw Team Rocket in disguise as pokemon league officials.

"Can I help you?" Davis asked.

"You're Davis Motomiya, correct?" Jessie said.

"We need the registration of the pokemon you're using or else you can't battle." James said.

"Oh man. I didn't know." Davis said. They were leading him away from everyone else, but Ross noticed what was going on.

"What's he doing?" Ross said. Davis soon realized he was tricked as he was tied up and thrown into a closet. Imperialdramon was placed in a mobile cage with Team Rocket having his pokeballs.

"I should have known it was you three." Davis said.

"Too late." Jessie said.

"Thanks for your pokemon." James said.

"Hope you enjoy the tournament." Meowth said as they shut the door on him and they made a run for it.

"Get back here." Davis said as he got up and tried banging against the door to get out. He banged against it a few times until it was opened by Ross.

"Davis, what's going on?" Ross said.

"It's Team Rocket!" Davis said. Team Rocket was running down the hall and the exit was close.

"You know you three won't win like always right?" Imperialdramon said.

"Sure looks like we're going to." Jessie said. None of them watched where they were going and ran right into a runner who was carrying the torch. He hurt his leg and dropped the torch. "Watch where you're going."

"Look. The pokemon league torch." James said.

"That's got to be worth a pretty penny." Meowth said as he took it.

"Must you ruin everything for everyone?" Imperialdramon said.

"Yes." All three said as they made a run for it.

"There they are!" Davis said.

"Hold up." Ross said as they stopped by the runner. "Are you alright?"

"I injured my leg and they just stole the torch. Without it, the pokemon league can't start." The runner said.

"If they think that will happen, they're wrong." Davis said. Outside, all the trainers gathered outside and waited for the torch, but nothing. Ash looked around and couldn't see Davis.

"I wonder where Davis is." Ash said.

"Pika?"

"I don't get it. What are we waiting for?" Bonnie said.

"The pokemon league's torch. Without it, it can't start." Max said.

"I wonder where Davis and Ross are. I don't see them anywhere." T.K. said.

"Sorry for the delay folks. I'm not….what's that?" Everyone looked up and saw Team Rocket's balloon with Imperialdramon on the bottom of the basket.

"It's Team Rocket!" Serena said.

"Those bozos still haven't learn their lesson?" Matt said.

"Look. All eyes are on us." James said.

"Good. They can see their beloved torch be carried away." Jessie said.

"Say farewell." Meowth said, but they didn't go anywhere because something stopped them. "What's going on?" They were being held by Psychic from a Gengar.

"Gengar!"

"Excellent work, Gengar." Ross said as he helped the runner out. "Now use Shadow Punch at the bottom of the basket." Gengar aimed for the bottom of the cage and launched the attack and broke Imperialdramon free as he started to fly.

"Thanks." Imperialdramon said. While team Rocket wasn't moving, Davis climbed up to the top of the stadium and jumped for their balloon.

"I'll take those." Davis said as he took his pokeballs and the torch. He jumped out and Imperialdramon was able to catch him.

"Nice work." Imperialdramon said as they flew down and landed on the ground.

"Thanks. Now let's get rid of them. Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said.

"Gengar use Night Shade." Ross said. Both of them used their attacks and Team Rocket had nowhere to run as both of the attacks hit their balloon and caused it to explode.

"We're blasting off again!"

"Maybe this time they'll stay away." Davis said.

"Davis, this guy still isn't able to run and we got to start the league. I'm sure they won't mind." Ross implied the fact that Davis should run up with the torch and he agreed. Davis ran through the open path of trainers and passed all his rivals. It's been a long road, but he climbs the final steps with the torch and light it up and the whole place began to cheer.

It's been a long wait, but the Kanto League can finally begin. Each trainer will be giving it their all, but so will our heroes. We'll see what kinds of battles we have as the Kanto League officially begins.

To Be Continued…


	54. Splash and Freeze

Before the Kanto League could begin, Davis and our heroes have met up with all of their old friends as well their rivals and each one was ready. Of course, Team Rocket was stirring up trouble as they tried to steal the sacred torch, but Davis and Ross were able to stop them. Now the Kanto League can begin.

It's about you

It's about me

It's about hope

It's about dreams

It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny

It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon)

Having the courage and willing to try

It's about never giving up

So hold your head up

And we will carry on (Kanto League Victors)

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Splash and Freeze

Davis and some of the others went into the main hall. Davis and Ash wanted to know about their matches and were ready to go.

"What's with all the desks?" Davis said.

"These will help you decide the match ups for the preliminaries." Brock said. "You need to go up to one of them and they can help you."

"Look, there's Tommy." Ash said as they saw him at one of them.

"Tommy!" Davis said and got his attention.

"Hey guys." Tommy said.

"Have you already got your match set up?" Max asked.

"Not yet. I was just about to for the preliminaries." Tommy said.

"So how does this work?" Davis asked.

"You mean you don't know. What a dope." Tommy said and Davis was a little offended.

"Allow me." Brock offered. "In order to move on from the preliminaries, you have to win a total of four battles on each of the four fields: ice, rock, water, and grass."

"That's right. Now let's see where I'm battling first." Tommy said. He pressed a button and his field was being chosen randomly as a light moved from one spot to the next until it landed on the water field.

"Your first match is on the water field. Your opponent has already been decided." The lady said and showed he was going against Ross.

"You're already going against Ross?!" Davis said.

"This could be interesting." Tommy said. Davis was actually looking forward to this battle as well. Once Ash and Davis got their matches set, they met up with everyone else and their battles won't be for a while.

"Wow. So Ross is going up against Tommy?" Sora said.

"Yeah. I've got some time before my match so let's go see." Davis said.

"Sounds like it could be fun." Kari said.

"Hey guy." All of them looked to see Ken walking by.

"Hi, Ken." Yolei said.

"Are you heading for your first battle?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. I'm battling on the ice field. Davis and Ash, what about you two?" Ken asked.

"Our matches aren't for a while. We were planning on going to see Ross' battle with Tommy." Ash said.

"You wouldn't mind, would you?" Davis asked.

"Not at all. They'll be plenty of other chances for you guys to see my battles." Ken said. All of them headed out to watch the battles and Ken just got done with his.

"Jellicent is unable to battle. Stingmon is the winner and the victor is Ken." The referee said.

"There you have it. Ken won his first match."

"Yes! Way to go Stingmon." Ken said. The both of them were heading down the halls after the battle. "That was a great job."

"Thank you. This is exciting." Stingmon said. As the two of them walked by, someone else walked past them, but Ken had a strange feeling about the mysterious trainer that walked by and it wasn't settling.

…

The Water Field

"We'll now start the next match on the water battlefield. Remember that our trainers can only use three pokemon." Davis and all the others gathered around to see Tommy and Ross' battle that was about to start. "Here come our next trainers. We've got Tommy going against Ross." Both of them came onto the field with the crowd applauding.

"This is going to be one heck of a battle. I wonder what kind of pokemon Ross is going to use this time." Davis said.

"What do you mean? Shouldn't you know?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, but other than Monochromon and Aquamon, Ross is always switching his pokemon around." Davis said.

"If that's true, he might have brought in pokemon that work best on a water field." Misty said.

"Maybe, but we'll see soon enough." Cilan said.

"Are both trainers ready?" The ref asked.

"Yes." Both of them said.

"Begin!"

"I'm all fired up. Bibarel, go!" Tommy said.

"Bibarel!"

"Cool. Tommy's using a Bibarel. That's a normal type as well as a water type." Max said.

"I wonder who Ross is going to use." Joe said.

"Walrein, let's do this!" Ross said.

"Walrein!"

"Tommy is using his Bibarel and Ross is using Walrein. Both of them are considered water types. This should be interesting."

"I'll start this off. Bibarel use Waterfall." Tommy said. Bibarel dived into the water and got under Walrein. A column of water was shot up with Bibarel swimming up and tackled Walrein. Walrein fell and hit one of the platforms. "Now use Hyper Fang."

"Walrein use Aurora Beam." Ross said. Bibarel went to attack, but Walrein fired the dark green beam and blasted Bibarel and pushed it back. "Now go under the water."

"Walrein!" Walrein did what it was told and went under the water.

"Walrein escaped under the water. Are they planning to attack from there?"

"Bibarel use Double Team and confuse that Walrein." Tommy said. Bibarel made copies of itself and was on all the platforms.

"Get under the center platform and use Water Pulse." Ross said. Walrein swam under the center platform. Walrein attacked from under there and it caused waves to whip around the field and the copies began to vanish with only the real one standing. "Now use Ice Beam."

"Walrein!" Walrein shot the beam of ice and hit Bibarel with it.

"Finish it with Body Slam." Ross said. Walrein jumped into the air and crushed down on Bibarel and Bibarel was taken out.

"Bibarel is unable to battle. Walrein is the winner." The referee said.

"That brings Tommy down by one pokemon. I wonder who Tommy will use next."

"This is already awesome." Davis said.

"Settle down or your heart will beat out of your chest." Tai said.

"Guys!" Ken shouted as he and Stingmon came running down the stairs.

"Ken, what's the matter?" Ash asked.

"You won't believe this. There's this mysterious masked trainer here. He was able to beat all three of his opponent's pokemon using only a pokemon called Malamar." Ken said.

"A Malamar?" Brock questioned.

"But that's not all. It's what that Malamar said. It said "This is only the beginning to world domination." Stingmon said.

"World domination? Why would it say that?" Matt said.

"I wonder." Clemont said as he started thinking.

"Do you know something about this?" May asked.

"During our journey with Ash, we met a Malamar with the same goal." Clemont said.

"You don't think it could be the same one, do you?" Serena asked as she was a little scared.

"That trainer might be hypnotized, but why would that Malamar be here?" Clemont wondered.

"What do you think, Davis?" Ken asked.

"Come on! Battle!" Davis cheered.

"Are you even listening?" Ken said.

"Mightyena, you're turn!" Tommy said as he kept on battling.

"Might!"

"Walrein return." Ross said as he brought Walrein back in its pokeball. "Magneton, you're up next!"

"Magneton!"

"Ross switches out his Walrein with Magneton while Tommy goes with Mightyena. Let's see how this is going to go."

"Magneton use Spark." Ross said. Magneton covered itself in electricity and flew in at Mightyena.

"Mightyena use Protect." Tomm said. Mightyena formed a barrier around itself and was able to block the attack. "Now use Fire Fang." Mightyena's fangs were covered in flames and bit and tossed Magneton around.

"Ouch. That was a super effective attack." Magneton was barely holding on.

"One more attack will finish it. Mightyena use Bite." Tommy said and Mightyena was about ot land another attack.

"Dodge it." Ross said and Magneton was able to move out of the way. "Now use Sonic Boom." Magneton shot out the attack and pushed Mightyena in the water.

"Mightyena get out of the water." Tommy said.

"Now use Shock Wave on the water." Ross said. Magneton unleashed the electricity and it zapped Mightyena with it still in it and was taken out easily.

"Mightyena is unable to battle. Magneton is the winner." The referee said.

"This battle is looking one-sided." Mimi said.

"Tommy is down to only one pokemon while Ross still has three." Iris said. "This is looking pretty bad."

"Axew."

"Rotom, go!" Tommy said.

"Didididi!"

"Tommy's last pokemon is Rotom. Can he make a comeback with that pokemon?"

"It's an electric and ghost type. Might be a challenge. Magneton use Spark." Ross said. Magneton was covered in electricity and charged right at Rotom, but it was so fast and was able to dodge it.

"Look at that little guy go!" Davis said.

"Rotom use Ominous Wind." Tommy said. Rotom spun around and shot out a dark wind attack that blasted Magneton and went down.

"Magneton is unable to battle. Rotom is the winner." The referee said.

"Tommy won! He made a great step into making a comeback."

"How's Ross going to battle that Rotom? It's incredibly fast and is an electric and ghost type." Brock said.

"Beartic, you're up!" Ross said.

"Beartic!"

"Why does he have to use an ice type?" Iris said as she held Axew tightly and shivered.

"Beartic might be strong swimmers, but it's practically a sitting duck with Rotom using electric attacks." Cilan said.

"Beartic use Ice Beam." Ross said. Beartic fired out the beam, but Rotom was able to move incredibly fast and avoid Beartic's attack.

"Rotom use Charge Beam." Tommy said. Rotom charged up the attack and fired it with Beartic getting blasted. "Try again. We've got to push Beartic in the water."

"I don't think so. Beartic use Ice Beam on the water." Ross said. Beartic shot the beam and the entire pool froze over. That allowed Beartic to walk freely.

"He froze the water so Beartic is safe to move around!" Max said.

"Yeah, but look at Rotom." Izzy said as Rotom moved from one place to the next. "It's going to be difficult to land an attack."

"Rotom use Ominous Wind." Tommy said. Rotom unleashed the attack and Beartic was getting hit by it.

"Beartic use Water Pulse before Rotom escapes." Ross said. Beartic formed the orb of water and shot it with Rotom getting hit. Luck would have it is that Rotom became confused. "Now is our chance. Beartic use Sheer Cold." Beartic build up all the cold power and shot it out and blasted Rotom. Ice froze over the whole area and Rotom was knocked out.

"Rotom is unable to battle. Beartic is the winner and the match goes to Ross." The referee said.

"Woo! I remember that move." Imperialdramon said as he shivered.

"What's Sheer Cold?" Bonnie asked.

"A powerful move that can take the opponent out in just one hit." Clemont said. Tommy returned Rotom and dropped to his knees.

"That's it. It's all over." Tommy said.

"It was a good battle." Ross said as he returned Beartic. "Thanks for it." He walked off and was proud of his victory.

"Oh man. This will be awesome." Davis said and soon his battle started as well as Ash's on the rock and grass field. "Tropius use Razor Leaf."

"Tro!" Tropius shot out the leaves and took down a Probopass.

"Donphan use Rollout." Ash said.

"Donphan!" Donphan rolled right over a Linoone. Everyone battled hard and watched all the other battles.

"Nice work on making it past the first battles." Kari said.

"I heard that Joel and Daisy made it pass their battles as well." Max said.

"This is shaping up to be one heck of a tournament." Davis said.

"You guys need to be careful. Ken told us there's a powerful trainer that uses a Malamar and Clemont thinks this Malamar is up to no good." Tai said.

"A Malamar? Doesn't matter. We'll take them all on." Davis said.

The Kanto League is underway with one fierce competitor coming after another. Our heroes have made it through their battles as well as most of their rivals. Just who will win and what other surprises await? You'll just have to stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued…


	55. Flowing Beauty

"Use Mud Bomb, Gastrodon." Davis said.

"Gastrodon!" Gastrodon shot out mud and it exploded and beat a Volbeat on the ice field.

"Volbeat is unable to battle. Gastrodon is the winner. The match goes to Davis." The referee said.

"Quilava use Flame Wheel." Ash said.

"Quilava!" Quilava became a wheel of fire and struck an Electrode.

"Electrode is unable to battle. Quilava is the winner. The match goes to Ash." The ref said.

Our heroes have been battling hard in the Kanto League. They already won a few matches and both of them just need one more win to get through the preliminaries. After that, it will be on to the main stage.

It's about you

It's about me

It's about hope

It's about dreams

It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny

It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon)

Having the courage and willing to try

It's about never giving up

So hold your head up

And we will carry on (Kanto League Victors)

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Flowing Beauty

"You two are on a roll so far." Tai said. "You both just need one more win and you get to battle in the main stadium."

"Yeah. My next match is going to be on the water field. Davis, what about you?" Ash asked.

"It's on the grass field." Davis said. "I just need to know who my next opponent is going to be."

"You'll know if you just turn around." Davis knew that voice and he did just that as he looked to see Daisy.

"Daisy? You're my next opponent?" Davis said.

"That's right and don't think because you beat me last time means you're going to win this time." Daisy said.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. I'm taking you down." Davis said.

"So what's her deal? What kind of pokemon does she use?" Dawn asked.

"She did use a Lumineon and Bellossom in a double battle against Davis when we met her, but I'm not sure about the rest." Kari said.

"Two beautiful pokemon for someone who's just as beautiful if not more." Brock said, but that's as far as he got as Crogunk came out and struck him and dragged him away.

"I think that might be Brock's best pokemon." Misty said.

…

The Grass Field

"Welcome, one and all. The next match on the grass field is about to begin. Our trainers are Davis, who comes all the way from Digose, and Daisy, from right here in Kanto."

"No hard feelings when you lose, Davis?" Daisy said.

"The end result is going to be the other way around." Davis said.

"Trainers, bring out your first pokemon." The referee said.

"Sneasel, come out my dear!" Daisy said. Her Sneasel came out and it turned out to be male.

"Sneasel!"

"If Daisy is going with Sneasel, I know who I'm using. Zebstrika, I choose you!" Davis said.

"Zebstrika!"

"Awesome. He's using a Zebstrika." Clemont said.

"Let's get this started." Davis said as he was ready to battle. "Zebstrika, start out with Flame Charge."

"Zebstrika!" Zebstrika ignited flames around him and charged right in for the attack, but Daisy and Sneasel didn't seem the least bit concerned.

"Sneasel use Counter." Daisy said. Sneasel had energy flow around its body and intercepted Zebstrika. It caused an explosion and both of them were pushed back with both of them taking a lot of damage, but Zebstrika got the worst of it.

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Counter is a move that doubles the damage the user has taken." Cilan said. "Flame Charge is super effective against Sneasel, but Sneasel was able to double the damage and return it."

"I think that's it for Zebstrika." Daisy said.

"You can do it Zebstrika. Please stand up." Davis encouraged and Zebstrika was able to get on its feet.

"How can it still be standing after our Counter? We'll just have to use another attack." Daisy said. "Sneasel use Ice Punch."

"Sneasel!" Sneasel's claw glowed and went to attack.

"Uh oh. This looks like it could be it for Zebstrika."

"No way. Zebstrika use Charge Beam." Davis said. Zebstrika powered up the attack and shot it out. Sneasel got hit and was taken down.

"Sneasel is unable to battle. Zebstrika is the winner." The referee said.

"Amazing. Zebstrika was able to stay strong and beat Sneasel."

"I thought we take his first pokemon out easily." Daisy said as she brought Sneasel back. "Let's try this. Bellossom, you're up!"

"Bellossom!"

"Daisy's second pokemon is Bellossom. Does Zebstrika have the strength to keep going?"

"Of course. Zebstrika use Flame Charge." Davis said. Zebstrika unleashed the flames and charged right at Bellossom.

"This is what happens when you charge in blindly." Daisy said. "Bellossom use Protect." Bellossom formed the barrier around itself and Zebstrika banged against it.

"Oh no! I forgot Bellossom knows that attack." Davis said.

"How could he forget something like that?" Izzy complained as he and the others worried for him.

"He is still such a kid." Iris said.

"Bellossom use Energy Ball." Daisy said.

"Bell!" Bellossom unleashed the green blast and blasted Zebstrika with it getting taken out.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle. Bellossom is the winner." The referee said.

"Zebstrika return. Thanks for hanging in there." Davis said and was ready with his next choice. "Sawk, you're up next."

"Sawk!"

"Cool. He's using Sawk and Sawk is just as determined and dedicated in battle as Davis." T.K. said.

"Yeah, but Sawk specializes in close range fighting. If Bellossom uses Protect when they're so close, he'll be left wide open." Angewomon said.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Imperialdramon said.

"Don't worry. Sawk can handle this." Davis said. "Now Sawk use Knock Off." Sawk went right into for the attack as he stretched out his arm.

"Bellossom use Protect." Daisy said and Bellossom brought up the barrier around itself and blocked Sawk's attack.

"Now use Low Sweep." Davis said.

"Sawk!" Sawk swept his leg and was able to hit Bellossom just as the barrier went down.

"Sawk manages to land a clean hit just as the Protect went down."

"He timed that perfectly!" Serena said.

"Attacking while Protect went down is genius once you get the time right." Clemont said.

"That isn't stopping us. Bellossom use Sludge Bomb." Daisy said.

"Dodge it." Davis said. Bellossom shot out sludge, but Sawk did back flips and avoided each attack. "Now use Double Kick." Sawk pressed his legs against the ground and shot forward and was able to kick Bellossom twice.

"Bellossom use Energy Ball." Daisy said. Bellossom shot out the orb and Sawk got blasted by it.

"Stay strong. Sawk use Knock Off." Davis said.

"Bellossom use Protect." Daisy said. Sawk was about to land another attack, but Bellossom put up the barrier again and blocked it. "Now use Sludge Bomb." Bellossom shot the sludge again and Sawk got hit and slid against the ground.

"Are you alright?" Davis said and Sawk was able to get back up.

"Neither side wants to give in. Who will be the first to fall?"

"Sawk use Low Sweep." Davis said and Sawk was going to land another attack.

"Now use Protect." Daisy said and Bellossom blocked the attack again.

"We're not giving up. Now use Double Kick." Davis said. Sawk was able to push through and kicked Bellossom twice and got it in the air. "Now let's use Close Combat." Sawk launched a barrage of attacks and all Bellossom could do was take it. Sawk gave a powerful kick as the finishing touch.

"Bellossom use Sunny Day." Daisy said.

"Bellossom!" Bellossom shot rays of light into the sky and intensified the sun's rays before it was taken out.

"Bellossom is unable to battle. Sawk is the winner." The referee said.

"That's it. One more win and Davis will be moving on."

"Strange. Why would Daisy use Sunny Day right before Bellossom was taken out?" Brock wondered.

"Is there a problem?" May asked.

"Bellossom's ability is Chlorophyll and it works on clear sunny weather, but she used it just before Bellossom was take out." Max explained. "She must be up to something."

"We're all waiting patiently on who Daisy's final pokemon is."

"It's this one. Beautifly, go my beauty!" Daisy said.

"Beautifly!"

"Daisy's last pokemon is Beautifly. This could be a problem for Sawk."

"How come?" Mimi asked.

"Sawk is a fighting type. It's at a huge disadvantage against a bug and flying type like Beautifly." Cody said.

"No matter who our opponent is we won't back down. Sawk use Double Kick." Davis said and Sawk went to attack.

"Beautifly use Solar Beam." Daisy said.

"Perfect. That's going to take some time." Davis said, but he was proven wrong as Solar Beam was fired in an instant and Sawk got hit hard. "No Sawk!"

"What happened? How did that Solar Beam charge so fast?" Tai said.

"That's why she had Bellossom use Sunny Day before it was beaten." Brock said. "Solar Beam charges faster in direct sunlight. As long as Sunny Day is activated, Beautifly can use Solar Beam in an instant."

"Beautifly, finish it off with Gust." Daisy said. Beautifly flapped its wings and created a strong gust of wind that hit Sawk and Sawk was taken out.

"Sawk is unable to battle. Beautifly is the winner." The referee said.

"Daisy has managed to even things out. How will Davis comeback with his final pokemon?"

"The stage is all set. Everything is going just as I wanted." Daisy said.

"Say what?" Imperialdramon said.

"You planned this?" Davis said.

"That's right. Beautifly is one of my best and I just needed to get everything set for this battle." Daisy said.

"So that's it. Everything she did was for Beautifly's battle." Davis said. "She was planning on weakening my pokemon with Sneasel and when Bellossom was about to be beaten, Sunny Day came out."

"Nothing we can do now, but battle." Imperialdrmaon said.

"You're right and that's what's going to happen. Gogoat, I choose you!" Davis said.

"Reeerrgh!"

"Davis' last pokemon is Gogoat. An interesting choice against a Beautifly."

"He's such a little kid. A grass type like Gogoat is at a disadvantage against a bug and flying type." Iris said. "Doesn't he want to win?"

"He's up to something." Ash said.

"Let's give them a warning shot of what we'll do. Beautifly use Solar Beam." Daisy said.

"Beautifly!" Beautifly fired the beam again in an instant, but Gogoat took the attack at full force and looked like Gogoat absorbed the attack.

"Gogoat is fine?" May questioned.

"How did that happen?" Max asked.

"Sap sipper. It's an ability that makes grass type moves ineffective." Cilan said.

"That might be true, but Gogoat is still at a disadvantage." Izzy said.

"Gogoat use Take Down." Davis said. Gogoat charged right at Beautifly and made a big leap and tackled Beautifly. "Now use Vine Whip."

"Dodge it." Daisy said. Gogoat shot out the vines, but Beautifly avoided the attack. "Beautifly has more moves than just Solar Beam. Beautifly use Silver Wind."

"Use your vines and grab Beautifly by the wings." Davis said. Gogoat was able to grab Beautifly's wings and stop it from attacking.

"Who could have seen that coming?"

"Now reel it in and use Horn Leech." Davis said. Gogoat brought Beautifly in and banged its horns against Beautifly and was able to drains a little of its power and sent Beautifly sliding against the ground.

"You'll have to do better than that." Daisy said. "There's no way I can lose since all I need is a strong hit against Gogoat."

"You'll have to do more than just talk." Davis said.

"How's this? Beautifly use Silver Wind." Daisy said. Beautifly flapped its wings and a silver stream of wind was shot out and Gogoat was being pushed back by it.

"I think it's time to unleash our secret weapon." Davis said.

"I think it's time I end this. Beautifly use Gust." Daisy said.

"Gogoat use Aerial Ace." Davis said. Gogoat acted quickly and moved really fast. This attack was a surprise to everyone as Gogoat jumped up and struck Beautifly with Gogoat taking Beautifly down.

"Beautifly is unable to battle. Gogoat is the winner. The match goes to Davis." The referee said.

"We did it!" Davis cheered as Gogoat ran over to him.

"An amazing attack by Gogoat and got the win."

"Beautifly return." Daisy said. Both of them walked to the center of the field. "So that's why you went with Gogoat. You hid that Aerial Ace for when it was needed. Nice battle and good luck."

"Thanks Daisy." Davis said as the two of them shook hands.

"That was a great battle. It's time I get ready for mine." Ash said as the final matches went on. "Infernape use Mach Punch."

"Infernape!" Infernape battled a Ninetails and won the battle with Ash moving to the next round.

"Muk use Brick Break." Joel said.

"Muk!" Muk attacked a Carbink and won as well.

"Shedninja use Solar Beam." Ross said.

"Shedninja!" Shedninja launched the solar powered attack and beat a Cryogonal and Ross won as well.

"Torkoal use Flamethrower." Ken said.

"Torkoal!" Torkoal roasted a Stunfisk and Ken won his battle as well. That wrapped up the preliminaries and the top sixteen have been moved to the main stage with Davis and Ash making it as well as Ross, Joel, and Ken, but so has the mysterious masked trainer.

"Congratulations to the sixteen remaining trainers. If you all turn to the big screen, you'll see the match ups for the next round." The cards of each trainer was shuffled around and revealed that Ash was against Joel.

"So I'm going against Joel next." Ash said.

"Good luck because I'm not going down." Joel said.

"This is as far as I got the last time I competed, but I'm moving on this time." Ash claimed.

The preliminaries have passed and now the top sixteen trainers have been set for their matches. Once we get pass this round, it will be on to full battles. The excitement isn't over yet.

To Be Continued…


	56. Mount Camerupt

The Kanto League continues to be full of excitement. Davis battled against Daisy and he was able to win. Now, he is in the top sixteen with Ash, Joel, Ken, and Ross. The match ups have been decided and Ash's next battle is against Joel. Since this was as far as our hero got before, we'll see if he'll make it further.

It's about you

It's about me

It's about hope

It's about dreams

It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny

It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon)

Having the courage and willing to try

It's about never giving up

So hold your head up

And we will carry on (Kanto League Victors)

Pokemon!

(Ash's voice) Mount Camerupt

"Welcome to the main stadium where all battles are happening from here for now on. Before we can move on to the quarter finals, the top sixteen trainers must make it through one more round using only three pokemon. Here come our next two trainers. We've got Ash going against Joel." The crowd cheered for both of them as they both came out.

"I'm surprised Joel even made it this far. He must have made some great progress since the last time we've seen him." Davis said.

"Look at Ash." Iris said as they all could see the fire in his eyes. "He's really pumped up more than usual."

"Axew!"

"He should be. This match is a big deal to him. When Ash competed before, this was as far as he got." Brock said.

"Really?" Serena asked.

"I find that hard to believe since he made it all the way to the finals in Kalos." Clemont said.

"Shut up. They're about to start." Tai said as they saw both trainers were ready to go.

"Are both of you ready?" The referee asked.

"Yes." Both of them said.

"I'm more than ready for this battle. Sudowoodo, let's rock!" Joel said.

"Sudowoodo!"

"A Sudowoodo? Is it a grass type?" Bonnie asked.

"It may look like it, but Sudowoodo is actually a rock type." Clemont said.

"Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash said.

"Sceptile!"

"Wow! Ash has his own Sceptile. He never used any of his pokemon that he caught outside of Kalos except Pikachu in the Kalos League." Serena said.

"The same in the Unova League." Cilan said.

"It makes sense he would here since this is where he's from." Izzy said. "We'll see if that's enough for him to get the win."

"Let's get this started. Sudowoodo use Stealth Rock." Joel said. Sudowoodo formed shards or rocks and shot them around so that Sceptile was surrounded by them.

"Stealth Rock?" Mimi wondered what it was.

"This is bad. Now whenever Ash switches out his pokemon, they're going to take damage because of Stealth Rock and it's going to be lasting for a while." Brock said.

"That isn't going to stop us." Ash said. "Now Sceptile use Bullet Seed." Sceptile jumped up and shot out seeds and Sudowoodo got hit by them. "Now use Leaf Blade."

"Sudowoodo use Fire Punch." Joel said. Sudowoodo's fist was ignited in flames and Sceptile grew out the leaves on its body and became sharpened. The two of them charged at each other, but Sceptile moved out of Sudowoodo's way and slashed against it with it being taken out.

"Sudowoodo is unable to battle. Sceptile is the winner." The referee said.

"This match was over before it even begun. Sceptile was so fast."

"Sudowoodo return. At least we got Stealth Rock out." Joel said as he brought Sudowoodo back. "Hypno, your turn!"

"Hypno."

"So he has a Hypno too." Kari said.

"Hypno is a psychic type. This might be more of a challenge." Sora said.

"We'll win this one too. Sceptile use Leaf Blade again." Ash said.

"Hypno use Zen Headbutt." Joel said. Hypno's head glowed blue and the two of them went to attack. Their two attacks collided and both of them tried to push the other back. "Now use Fire Punch."

"Hypno!" Hypno used the same attack as Sudowoodo and struck Sceptile with it. Sceptile was pushed back and took some heavy damage.

"Who would have thought Hypno knows the same attack as Sudowoodo did. Against a grass type like Sceptile, there's some power."

"Sceptile can't take another hit like that." Joe said.

"But Sceptile is incredibly fast. Ash will just have to rely on that to avoid Hypno." May said. While the battle was going on, Tommy was in a different part of the stands and watching.

"It looks like this is the loser's seat." Tommy looked to his side and saw Daisy. "You must be Tommy. You're an old friend of Davis."

"Yeah and you're the girl he beat: Daisy. Is there something I can help you with?" Tommy asked.

"No. Just want to enjoy the battle." Daisy said as she took a seat next to him. "Ash has a strong lead, but Sceptile looks like it can't last much longer."

"You're right. I hope he has a plan." Tommy said. Sceptile was breathing hard, but still willing to stay and battle.

"Let's make sure you get a clear shot. Hypno use Hypnosis." Joel said. Hypno started swinging its pendulum around.

"Sceptile, move around by using Quick Attack. Don't fall under Hypno's attack." Ash said. Sceptile did what it was told. Sceptile increased his speed and moved from one space to the next. Hypno was having trouble keeping up with Hypno until Sceptile tackled it. "Now use Leaf Storm." Sceptile made a storm of leaves and shot them forward. Hypno got hit by them and took heavy damage with Hypno being taken out.

"Hypno is unable to battle. Sceptile is the winner." The referee said.

"Incredible. Ash has knocked out two of Joel's pokemon and hasn't lost one yet."

"He's doing great." Serena said.

"Don't jinx it. He's on a role." Dawn said.

"You did a great job so far, but this is where it ends. Camerupt, go!" Joel said.

"Camerupt!"

"Oh no. This is a real problem now. Camerupt might be a ground type, but it's also a fire type. Sceptile is in real hot water." Max said.

"Can you keep going, Sceptile?" Ash asked and Sceptile was ready to keep going.

"Not after this. Camerupt use Lava Plume." Joel said.

"Camerupt!" Camerupt's craters erupted and shot out a cloud of fire that covered the entire field. Sceptile got caught in and was being dealt massive damage.

"Lava Plume covers up everything. Can Sceptile even withstand that?" When the cloud cleared away and Sceptile was beaten.

"Sceptile is unable to battle. Camerupt is the winner." The referee said.

"Even if Sceptile wasn't a grass type, Lava Plume deals a lot of damage." Izzy said.

"He still has two pokemon. He still has a chance." Yolei said.

"Krookodile, I choose you!" Ash said.

"Krookodile!" When Krookodile came out, the rocks from Stealth Rock slammed into him.

"Ash's second pokemon is Krookodile, a fellow ground type, but Stealth Rock takes effect."

"What's with those glasses on Krookodile?" Bonnie said.

"That's just Krookodile's style. Krookodile tends to get scared real easily when it's not wearing them." Iris said.

"Let's do this. Krookodile use Dragon Claw." Ash said. Krookodile formed energy claws around his arms and went to attack. Krookodile slashed against Camerupt, but Camerupt was able to withstand it. "Now use Dig."

"Krookodile!" Krookodile dug its way underground.

"Camerupt use Magnitude." Joel said. Camerupt slammed its front hooves down and caused the whole place to shake and cracks form with Krookodile being shot out of the ground.

"Magnitude's power changes each time, but that one looked very powerful." Brock said.

"Camerupt has a lot of power." Tommy said.

"I can see that. Ash better figure out how to beat it for his sake." Daisy said.

"Krookodile use Stone Edge." Ash said and Krookodile slammed his fist on the ground and caused rocks to rise out.

"Camerupt use Will-o-Wisp." Joel said. Camerupt opened its mouth and shot out blue flames that was able to blast against and stop the stones. "Now use Yawn." Camerupt yawned and released a bubble. It floated over to Krookodile's face and popped with Krookodile falling asleep.

"Krookodile, you need to wake up." Ash called out, but Krookodile wasn't waking up.

"You're doing great, Camerupt." Joel said. "It's time to use the power that got us this far." He flicked his dog tags and showed he had a keystone with Camerupt wearing a mega stone on its neck. "Camerupt, mega evolve!" Energy flowed out from both stones and joined together with Camerupt transforming and becoming Mega Camerupt.

"Camerupt mega evolved. Things have taken a turn for the worse for Ash."

"Mega evolution! Ash has his work cut out for him." Tommy said.

"I get it. Now, are you going to be quiet or do I need to move?" Daisy said.

"Krookodile, you really need to wake up." Ash said, but Krookodile still wasn't moving.

"Camerupt use Magnitude." Joel said. Camerupt slammed its hooves down again and caused a massive shockwave that hit Krookodile. Krookodile was sent flying into the air and was taken out as well.

"Krookodile is unable to battle. Camerupt is the winner." The referee said.

"That mega evolution was a surprise." Davis said.

"How's Ash suppose to battle that?" Misty said.

"We'll find out soon enough." Cilan said.

"It's all up to you now." Ash said as he held out his final choice. "Gliscore, I choose you!"

"Gliscore!"

"Ash's final pokemon is Gliscore. Will Gliscore be enough to take on a mega evolved Camerupt?"

"Gliscore use Fire Fang." Ash said. Gliscore flew in with his fangs on fire and bit down on Camerupt and flew off.

"Excellent. With Gliscore flying, Magnitude won't bother it." Brock said.

"You still aren't safe. Camerupt use Lava Plume." Joel said. Camerupt unleashed the lava cloud but Gliscore was being sent flying into the air. "What?"

"Look at that. The force from the attack is blowing Gliscore away."

"Gliscore use X-Scissor." Ash said. Gliscore flew back down and slashed against Camerupt and flew back off.

"Can't use Magnitude or Lava Plume. Shoot it down with Will-o-Wisp." Joel said. Camerupt shot out the flames, but Gliscore was able to avoid each of them.

"Camerupt is really strong. There must be some way to bring them down." Ash said, but he saw Camerupt's crater and that gave him an idea. "That's it. Gliscore, get right over Camerupt and use Giga Impact."

"Gliscore!" Gliscore flew right over Camerupt and came down in spiraling energy. Gliscore came right down on the crater and caused a massive explosion from the added pressure on Camerupt.

"Camerupt!" Joel called out.

"Gliscore!" Gliscore rode the wind and was able to fly away from the explosion. Everyone waited the smoke to clear away until they saw Camerupt change back and lost the match.

"Camerupt is unable to battle. Gliscore is the winner. The match goes to Ash." The referee said.

"I won? I won!" Ash cheered. Gliscore flew right over and tackled Ash down in enjoyment. Joel walked over to Camerupt and to cheer it up.

"You did great. Get a good rest." Joel said and brought Camerupt back in its pokeball.

"Wow! I never would have thought to attack the crater on Camerupt." Tommy said.

"I've never seen a trainer like Ash before." Daisy said.

"He's amazing." Serena said.

"He should be proud of himself. Now it's my turn." Davis said. Davis battled hard and so did Ken and Ross. The battles went on until the final eight have been decided.

"Congratulations to the top eight trainers making it this far. Now, let's see who's facing who." The cards shuffled around and showed the match ups and the one that stood out was Davis against Ken.

"Looks like it's finally time." Ken said.

"This is going to be a great battle." Davis said.

Ash has succeeded and made it even further in the Kanto League. Of course, now that one great battle has ended, another begins. What kind of battle will we see between Ken and Davis? Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued….


	57. Best of Friends and Battles

The Kanto League continues to full of excitement. Ash battled against Joel and won his battle. Later, the matches for the quarter finals have been established and Davis is going up against Ken in a full six-on-six battle. This is sure to be one exciting battle.

It's about you

It's about me

It's about hope

It's about dreams

It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny

It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon)

Having the courage and willing to try

It's about never giving up

So hold your head up

And we will carry on (Kanto League Victors)

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Best of Friends and Battles

"Hit it with Mega Kick." Davis said as he tossed a piece of wood to Hitmonlee and Hitmonlee broke it to pieces. "That's great. Remember to use that power in our battle against Ken." While Davis was training for his battle against Ken, the others watched and saw how pumped he was.

"I don't think I've ever seen Davis this pumped for a battle." May said.

"He should be. Ken and Davis are best friends, but they do have a friendly rivalry going." Cody said.

"I remember when we first met Ken in a soccer match that Davis wanted to beat him more than everything." Yolei said. "Of course, Davis got over his head and badly lost."

"That was then and this is now." Ash said.

"So what kind of trainer is this Ken guy anyway?" Iris asked.

"Ken's best partner is Stingmon who is incredibly fast." Kari said. "He uses strategy with a great combo of attacks. This might be a tough one." Meanwhile, Ken was doing his own training with Stingmon striking against the trees.

"Excellent. Keep it up and we'll pull this off." Ken said.

"Hey!" Both of them looked behind and saw Matt was there alone.

"Matt?" Stingmon questioned.

"What are you doing here?" Ken asked.

"Just checking on how things are with you." Matt said. "You should know that Davis is a tough guy. I might have won against him, but he knows how to give off a good fight."

"I know." Ken said. "It's strange. First, Davis and I were enemies. Then, we became friends. Now, we're battling against each other and we're still friends. It's a weird feeling."

"But sometimes fighting brings friends closer together. That's how it worked for me and Tai." Matt said. "I get fighting your friends might not seem like fun, but it happens."

"Yeah and it's because Davis and I are such close friends that this battle will be a great one." Ken said.

…..

The Main Stadium

"Welcome back. Today we move to the quarter finals. From here on out, all battles will be six-on-six battles. We've waited a long time for this moment and here it comes. Our first battle will be between two trainers from the same region: Davis and Ken." Both of them came on the field and were ready to go.

"Good luck to both of you." Yolei said.

"Give us a good show." Tai said.

"Oh man." All of them saw Imperialdramon take a seat with them and he looked upset.

"Imperialdramon?" Dawn wondered.

"Why are you here?" May asked.

"I was all set to take part in this battle, but Davis says he wants to use some of his other pokemon. I got the short end of the stick." Imperialdramon said.

"Ken…are you ready for your toughest battle ever?" Davis said.

"Only if you're prepared to lose." Ken said.

"Trainers, bring out your pokemon." The referee said.

"Seadra, let's do this!" Davis said.

"Do!"

"Wow! That's the same Seadra I saw him capture after our gym battle." Misty acknowledge.

"Kecleon, let's go!" Ken said.

"Kecleon!"

"Never seen that pokemon before." Kari said.

"It's a Kecleon and it could cause some trouble." Brock said.

"Davis is using his Seadra while Ken is using Kecleon. I wonder what kind of battle this is going to be."

"Seadra, start out with your Bubble Beam." Davis said. Seadra shot out the bubbles and they were heading right for Kecleon.

"Kecleon use Power Whip and knock them down." Ken said. Kecleon shot out its long tongue with it glowing ink and whipped against the bubbles and blocked them. "Now it's time for your disappearing act." Kecelon turned invisible and that surprised Davis and Seadra.

"What the?! It can turn invisible?" Davis said.

"That's what you meant, Brock. How's Davis suppose to fight what he can't see?" Max asked.

"That isn't fair. Shouldn't that be against the rules?" Bonnie asked.

"Kecleon hasn't completely disappeared. If you look closely, the stripe around its stomach is still there." Izzy said and all of them could see it.

"Kecleon use Slash." Ken said.

"Kecleon!" Kecleon moved incredible fast and Seadra could feel its nails slashing against him.

"Seadra, keep your eyes on that stripe. That's the only way we know here Kecleon is" Davis said.

"Kecleon use Psybeam." Ken said.

"Dodge it." Davis said. Seadra was able to tell where Kecleon was and when it saw the beam was shot out. Seadra was able to avoid the blast.

"Impressive. Who would guess that a Seadra can move like that out of water?"

"He's done a great job of raising it." Misty said.

"Aim right at that stripe. Seadra use Water Pulse." Davis said. Seadra fired out the orb of water and blasted Kecleon and forced it to reveal itself. "Now use Flash Cannon." Seadra shot out the shining blast, but Kecleon regained its composure and brush the attack away with few scratches. "What?!"

"Kecleon use Lick." Ken said. Kecleon shot out its tongue and smacked Seadra around with it and Seadra was becoming disgusted. "Now use Power Whip." Kecleon's tongue glowed and smacked Seadra with it and was taken out.

"Seadra is unable to battle. Kecleon is the winner." The referee said.

"Seadra just got licked….literally." While the battle was going on, Joel, Tommy, and Daisy were watching.

"Davis has his worked cut out for him." Tommy said.

"That Ken guy has brain as well as skill on his side." Daisy said.

"Yeah, but Davis has skill on his side too." Joel said.

"What gives? How come Flash Cannon didn't do much damage?" Davis wondered.

"Kecleon's ability is color change. Whatever attack hits it, Kecleon can change its type to the same." Ken said. "Since Kecleon got hit by Water Pulse, it became a water type. Steel type moves don't do much damage against water type moves."

"So since Kecleon got hit by Flash Cannon, it's considered a steel type now." Cilan said.

"How's Davis suppose to battle against that?" Tai said.

"A pokemon that can change types. Interesting. Let's see how it does against this one. Machamp!" Davis said.

"Machamp!"

"Davis is now going to use Machamp. Does he have a plan to handle Kecleon?"

"I remember that Machamp. It was able to beat my Dragonite." Iris remembered.

"Davis knows Kecleon can use Psybeam. We better be careful." Ken said. "Kecleon use Power Whip." Kecleon shot the tongue, but Machamp was able to grab it.

"Now use Seismic Toss." Davis said. Machamp swung Kecleon around by its tongue and tossed it into the ground and Kecleon was taken out.

"Kecleon is unable to battle. Machamp is the winner." The referee said.

"Should have seen that coming." Ken said as he brought Kecleon back and brought out his next pokemon. "Breloom, you're up next."

"Breloom!"

"Breloom. That's a grass and fighting type." Clemont said. "Both of them are the same type. We'll see who can last much longer."

"Breloom use Mach Punch." Ken said. Breloom moved greatly fast and pounded Machamp.

"That's some speed, but we aren't backing away. Machamp use Revenge." Davis said. Machamp cried out and unleashed a blast of energy that Breloom got caught in and was pushed back. "Now use Ice Punch."

"Machamp!" Machamp went to attack with its fist covered in ice.

"Dodge it." Ken said and Breloom was able to jump over the attack. "Now use Mega Drain." Breloom shot out a green blast that hit Machamp and was draining Machamp of his energy and begin given to Breloom.

"Breloom's injuries have healed. How much more can Machamp take?"

"Breloom use Mach Punch." Ken said.

"Machamp use Ice Punch." Davis said. Both of them went for a direct collision with each other, but Breloom ducked under the attack and struck Machamp right in the gut. Machamp couldn't take it anymore as he dropped to his knees and was knocked out.

"Machamp is unable to battle. Breloom is the winner." The referee said.

"Machamp had good moves, but Breloom was just much faster." Brock said.

"This isn't looking good." Daisy said. "That Breloom is incredibly fast. How's Davis suppose to handle it?"

"Zangoose, I choose you!" Davis said.

"Zangoose!"

"Davis' next pokemon is Zangoose. An interesting choice to use a normal type against a fighting type."

"Zangoose use X-Scissor." Davis said. Zangoose charged at Breloom and slashed in an X shape.

"So that's why he chose Zangoose. Zangoose is fast as well and X-Scissor is a bug type move that deals a lot of damage against grass types like Breloom." Angewomon said.

"That is impressive, but you need more than that. Breloom use Headbutt." Ken said.

"Breloom!" Breloom charged at Zangoose and banged his head against Zangoose.

"Are you alright?" Davis said and Zangoose just shook it off. "Zangoose use Crush Claw." Zangoose ran and jumped up that Zangoose was over Breloom. Zangoose came right down with his claw right out.

"Dodge it." Ken said. Breloom jumped backwards and caused the attack to miss. "Now use Force Palm." Breloom thrust its claw against Zangoose and a great force was shot out that pushed Zangoose back. Zangoose slid against the ground and was knocked out as well.

"Zangoose is unable to battle. Breloom is the winner." The referee said.

"Another knock out. Davis is down to only three pokemon. Can he turn this around?"

"Zangoose return. Sorry I put you through that." Davis said and brought out his next choice. "Houndoom, I choose you."

"Houn!"

"Houndoom? Houndoom is a dark type and weak to fighting type moves, but it's a fire type and strong against grass types." Cilan said.

"Houndoom is one of Davis' bests. I know Houndoom won't let Davis down." May said.

"Hey Ken, check out Houndoom's new move he learned at Professor Oak's. Houndoom use Heat Wave." Davis said. Houndoom powered up the attack and shot out the heated blast of wind.

"Breloom jump!" Ken said and Breloom jumped right over the attack and got behind Houndoom. Houndoom tried to keep Breloom in sight, but Breloom kept jumping from one spot to the next.

"That must be a strategy they use for fire types." Iris said.

"Breloom keeps jumping around. How's Houndoom suppose to land an attack?" Sora said.

"Breloom use Mach Punch." Ken said. Breloom charged at Houndoom and pounded him across the face and pushed him back. "Now use Headbutt."

"Houndoom use Shadow Ball." Davis said. Breloom charged at Houndoom, but Houndoom shot the dark orb and blasted Breloom.

"Are you okay?" Ken asked and Breloom was able to keep going.

"Breloom!"

"Get ready, Houndoom. The real battle has barely begun." Davis said.

"Houndoom!"

Ken and Davis' battle is full of excitement as both of them are giving it their all. As the two friends continue to face against each other, Ken holds the lead, but can Davis turn it all around? Stay tune.

To Be Continued….


	58. Sting like a Stingmon

The Kanto League continues to be an exciting time for everyone. Ken and Davis face off against each other, but Ken seems to hold the upper hand and it's not looking good for our hero.

Davis and Ken continued the battle with Ken using Breloom and Davis using Houndoom. Both of them were giving it their all and ready to finish this.

"Breloom use Mach Punch." Ken said.

"Breloom!" Breloom charged right at Houndoom and going for another attack.

"Houndoom use Smokescreen." Davis said.

"Houn!" Houndoom breathed out a cloud of smoke and blocked out Breloom's field of vision.

"Be careful. Houndoom could attack from anywhere." Ken warned as Breloom tried to keep an eye out for Houndoom.

"Houndoom use Flamethrower." Davis said. Houndoom breathed out flames with Breloom getting hit. The exciting battle is drawing to an end.

It's about you

It's about me

It's about hope

It's about dreams

It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny

It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon)

Having the courage and willing to try

It's about never giving up

So hold your head up

And we will carry on (Kanto League Victors)

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Sting like a Stingmon

The smoke cleared away and everyone could see clearly that Breloom was taken out after that Flamethrower.

"Breloom is unable to battle. Houndoom is the winner." The referee said.

"A great attack by Davis, but Ken is still in the lead."

"Get a good rest, Breloom." Ken said as he brought Breloom back. "Torkoal, now it's your turn."

"Torkoal!"

"Torkoal against Houndoom. They're both fire types so this one could go either way." Ash said.

"Davis had a rocky start, but it looks like he's getting the hang of things now." Iris said.

"Houndoom use Heat Wave." Davis said.

"Torkoal use Fire Spin." Ken said. Both of their pokemon breathed out the attacks and they clashed together and caused an explosion.

"Houndoom use Shadow Ball." Davis said. Houndoom jumped up and shot the attack from the air.

"Torkoal use Iron Defense and go into Rapid Spin." Torkoal duck in its shell and blocked the attack. After, Torkoal spun around and hit against Houndoom.

"Houndoom, you're not hurt are you?" Davis said as Houndoom was able to get back up.

"Impressive. Houndoom doesn't seem to know when to quit."

"Neither do we. Torkoal use Flamethrower." Ken said.

"Dodge it and use Shadow Ball." Davis said. Torkoal shot out its flames, but Houndoom moved out of the way. Houndoom charged up the dark orb and shot it out with Torkoal getting hit.

"Houndoom is so cool. Look how much it's willing to battle for Davis." Matt said.

"Believe it or not Houndoom wasn't always like this. There was a time Houndoom wouldn't do a thing Davis told it." May said.

"Really? They seemed so close." Bonnie said.

"It's the bond that Davis has with all his pokemon that is going to make sure he wins." Ash said.

"Houndoom, Shadow Ball one more time." Davis said.

"Torkoal use Rapid Spin." Ken said. Torkoal spun around. Houndoom shot the attack and it hit, but Torkoal kept going and hit Houndoom.

"Now use Flamethrower." Both of them said. Torkoal and Houndoom used the same attack as both of them crashed together and caused an explosion that both of them got caught in. When the smoke cleared away, Houndoom and Torkoal were knocked out.

"Both Houndoom and Torkoal are unable to battle. This match ends in a draw." The referee said.

"Who would have seen that coming?"

"Davis is making a great comeback." Joel said.

"Maybe, but he's still falling behind. He's got to win the next match if he wants to change things around." Tommy said.

"Noctowl, let's go!" Ken said.

"Dwloo!"

"Golurk, I choose you!" Davis said.

"Golurk!"

"Ken is now using Noctowl and Davis is going with his Golurk."

"Awesome! Golurk is huge and Davis has the advantage with Golurk as a ghost type and Noctowl as normal type." Max said.

"Golurk use Shadow Punch." Davis said and that was a surprise to everyone with a brain. Golurk used the attack, but it passed right through Noctowl. "What happened?"

"Davis, you should know that normal type attacks don't work on ghost types, but it's the same the other way around." Ken said. "Ghost type attacks won't work on normal types like Noctowl."

"Oh! I knew that." Davis said as he tried to act like he did that on purpose.

"Did you know this was coming? Noctowl use Air Slash." Ken said. Noctowl flapped its wings and shot out the blades with Golurk trying to block the attack.

"This attack will work. Golurk use Mega Punch." Davis said.

"Golurk!" Golurk folded up its legs and took off like a rocket with Golurk giving Noctowl a powerful punch and send it flying.

"Are you alright?" Ken said and Noctowl is still in the air. "Noctowl use Extrasensory." Noctowl shot out a psychic beam and threw Golurk back to the ground with its mind, but Ken could see Golurk used up a lot of strength because of it. "Golurk's too heavy for Noctowl to do that again. Noctowl use Zen Headbutt."

"Dwloo!" Noctowl flew in with its head glowing blue and banged against Golurk.

"Golurk use Mega Punch again." Golurk got back in the air and went after Noctowl.

"Dodge it and hold Golurk with Extrasensory." Ken said. Noctowl was able to avoid Golurk's attack and used the beam to hold Golurk back. "Now use Sky Attack." Noctowl was covered in a golden aura and struck Golurk and Golurk hit the ground again.

"Golurk is taking some damage, but it won't stay down."

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Noctowl use Sky Attack one more time." Noctowl was covered in the golden aura again and flew right at Golurk.

"Golurk use Hammer Arm." Davis said. Golurk lifted its arms and focused power into them as he slammed his fists down on Noctowl and it was knocked out.

"Noctowl is unable to battle. Golurk is the winner." The referee said.

"It's done. Davis has managed to even things out with both sides only having two pokemon left."

"He did it!" Tai said.

"Yeah, but he's not out of the woods yet." Izzy said. "He's still got to get through Stingmon and whoever that other pokemon is."

"Go, Weezing!" Ken said.

"Weezing!"

"Isn't Weezing a poison type and Golurk a ground type?" Dawn asked.

"True, but Weezing's ability is levitate. That makes it immune to ground type attacks." Max said.

"But Golurk doesn't know any ground type moves. It shouldn't be a problem." Imperialdramon said.

"Golurk use Shadow Ball." Davis said and Golurk was about to attack.

"Weezing use Haze." Ken said. Weezing breathed out a black cloud and Golurk couldn't see where Weezing was. "Now use Smog." Weezing appeared behind Golurk and breathed out a different cloud and was damaging Golurk.

"Golurk use Mega Punch." Davis said. Golurk tried to turn around and hit Weezing, but Weezing moved away from the attack by diving into the cloud. "Golurk, fly up and get out of that cloud."

"Weezing use Toxic." Ken said. Weezing emerged out of the cloud and shot out globs of poison.

"Dodge them all." Davis said as Golurk was able to move out of the way from all of Weezing's shots.

"How does something so big move so fast?" Ken said. "Get up close and use Smog."

"I don't think so. Golurk use Shadow Punch." Davis said.

"Golurk!" Golurk shot out the dark fist and hit Weezing before Weezing could even move.

"Wrap it up with Mega Punch." Davis said. Golurk flew fast and hit Weezing. Weezing crashed into the ground and was already knocked out.

"Weezing is unable to battle. Golurk is the winner." The referee said.

"What a comeback! Davis has managed to gain the lead."

"He's amazing!" Kari said.

"I hate to admit it, but Davis is an amazing trainer." Yolei said.

"Perhaps, but let's not forget who Ken's last pokemon is." Imperialdramon said.

"Color me impressed. No one has ever made such a comeback like this against me." Ken said. "I didn't expect anything less from Davis but it's still amazing. It's all up to you now. Let's go, Stingmon!"

"I'm here." Stingmon flew up on the field and was ready for this battle.

"I've been waiting for you." Davis said.

"Ken's last pokemon is Stingmon. We'll see if Ken can regain the advantage."

"Stingmon use Poison Jab." Ken said. Stingmon's stinger glowed purple and was even faster than Noctowl that he struck Golurk in the gut.

"Hang in there and use Shadow Ball." Davis said and Golurk tried to attack, but Golurk too much damage.

"Finish this with Fury Cutter." Ken said. Stingmon's stingers glowed white. It all happened so fast that Stingmon got behind Golurk and Golurk collapsed and was taken out.

"Golurk is unable to battle. Stingmon is the winner." The referee said.

"Golurk return." Davis said as he brought Golurk back and brought out his final choice.

"This is it. Both trainers are down to their final choice. This battle will soon reach its end."

"Hitmonlee, I choose you!" Davis said.

"Hitmonlee!"

"So Davis' final choice is Hitmonlee."

"Hitmonlee? I was wondering who it would be since you didn't bring Imperialdramon in this battle." Ken said. "So why Hitmonlee out of all your pokemon?"

"I remember there was a spark of a rivalry between these two and I know Hitmonlee would love to settle things." Davis said. "That's what he's going to get. Hitmonlee use Mega Kick."

"Hitmonlee!" Hitmonlee charged right in for his attack.

"I'm glad it was you. Let's do this." Stingmon said as he raised his own leg and countered the attack.

Stingmon use Blur Strike." Ken said. Stingmon pulled his leg back and kicked Hitmonlee multiple times at incredible speed that no one could keep up and Hitmonlee was being pushed back.

"What's Blur Strike?" Bonnie said.

"I've never even heard of that move." Misty said.

"Blur Strike is a normal type move that only Stingmon can use that allows him to strike multiple times at incredible speed." Ken said. "Now use Focus Blast." Stingmon flew up and powered up his attack.

"Catch." Stingmon said as he tossed the attack. Hitmonlee crossed his arms and was able to block the attack. "Bring it Hitmonlee. I want to see more of your power."

"Hitmonlee use High Jump Kick." Davis said.

"Meet the attack." Ken said. Both of them charged right at each other. Both of them jumped up and their kicks were able cancel each other out.

"Now use Double Kick." Davis said. Hitmonlee pushed Stingmon's leg out of the way and was able to kick Stingmon in the gut and under his chin.

"Not bad, but I hope you have more." Stingmon said.

"He's got a point. You have to do better than that." Ken said.

"I know. I knew you would be using Stingmon and I wanted to battle with Hitmonlee." Davis said. "So I had Hitmonlee learn a move that would be great to use against Stingmon. Hitmonlee use Blaze Kick."

"Hitmonlee!" The fire in Hitmonlee's spirit ignited around his foot. Hitmonlee swung his leg and kicked Stingmon in the gut and Stingmon really felt it.

"Hitmonlee lands a powerful Blaze Kick. A super effective move against a bug type."

"Stingmon!" Ken shouted in concern.

"I'm okay…sort of." Stingmon said as he was still able to battle.

"Then use Fury Cutter." Ken said. Stingmon slashed against Hitmonlee at great speed. "Now use Poison Jab."

"You've got to dodge it." Davis said. Stingmon kept trying to sting Hitmonlee with Poison Jab, but Hitmonlee was able to follow Stingmon's movements and avoid each attack. "We've got to end this now. Hitmonlee use Blaze Kick."

"Stingmon use Blur Strike." Ken said. Both of their pokemon gave it their all for one last attack. Stingmon and Hitmonlee pulled back their legs and stretched them out and it looked like they both attacked each other at the same time. Everyone waited to see who would collapse first. Hitmonlee dropped to one knee and they all thought that was it until they saw Stingmon drop to the ground.

"Stingmon is unable to battle. Hitmonlee is the winner. The victory goes to Davis." The referee said.

"That's it! Davis beat the odds and is moving to the semi-finals." Everyone in the stadium cheered for Davis.

"Hitmonlee!" Davis cheered as the two embraced each other.

"Are you alright?" Ken asked as he helped Stingmon stand.

"I will be." Stingmon said as the two of them went over to Davis and Hitmonlee. "You're something else. You just continue to amaze me. Good luck. I hope you win."

"Thanks Ken." Davis said as the two of them shook hands.

"Best of luck to you as well, Hitmonlee." Stingmon said.

"Hitmonlee!" Those two shook hands as well.

"They both battled splendidly." Sora said.

"Both of them should be proud of themselves." Tai said.

"Man, I'm so pumped up for my battle." Ash said. Ash battled hard in his battle and won. Ross did as well, but so has the masked trainer.

"We will now show the matches for the semi-finals." The cards shuffled around and showed Davis against Ross and Ash against the masked trainer.

"So it's finally time." Ross said.

"I'm up against Ross and you're going against that masked trainer." Davis said. "Be careful. This guy is powerful and we don't know what's going on with him."

"I'll be fine." Ash said. As the day draw closer to an end, Davis rewarded all of his pokemon for the battle with everyone gathered around.

"Thanks for all your help everyone." Davis said to all his pokemon as they feast.

"You're next battle is against Ross. He's your toughest rival yet." Misty said.

"I know, but I'll be fine." Davis said. All of them heard thumping and saw it was Ross with Monochromon walking by. All of them could see by the look in Ross' and Davis' eyes that this is was going to be a bigger battle than Davis and Ken.

After one exciting battle, another one soon begins. This one is bound to be just as exciting as Ash's battle will be against the mysterious masked trainer. We'll just have to wait for it to come.

Later that night, Davis gave Professor Oak a call.

"Thanks for sending me these guys, Professor Oak." Davis said.

"My pleasure." Professor Oak said.

"But that's only five pokemon. Who's the sixth?" Serena asked.

"That one should be here soon." Davis said.

"Davis!" Ash called out as he ran in the building. "It's here." Davis was excited as all of them ran out to meet that pokemon. All of them saw something huge making its way to them.

"I've been waiting. Tyrantrum!" Davis said.

"Tyrantrum!"

To Be Continued….


	59. One in the Same

It was an amazing battle between Davis and Ken. Ken planned his moves carefully and held the advantage, but Davis was able to beat the odds and pull out a victory. However, Davis must now go against Ross while Ash will be going against the mysterious masked trainer. There's more excitement coming in these battles.

"Tyrantrum use Crunch." Davis said.

"Noivern use Dragon Claw." Ash said. All the guys were outside just as it was becoming dawn and Davis and Ash were doing some sparing.

"You guys are looking great." Tai said.

"I hope you two are ready for your battles today." Brock said.

"This is going to be awesome." Davis said.

"Yeah and if we both win, we'll face each other." Ash said.

"That would be a battle I'm looking forward too." Ken said.

"No doubt we're going to see an awesome battle like that." Max said.

"That's right. So I'll be seeing you in the finals once I beat Ross." Davis said.

It's about you

It's about me

It's about hope

It's about dreams

It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny

It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon)

Having the courage and willing to try

It's about never giving up

So hold your head up

And we will carry on (Kanto League Victors)

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) One in the Same

"Dawn, Mimi, hurry up." Iris said as all the girls were at the pokemon center and were just waiting for those two.

"What are you two even doing?" Serena asked.

"Hang on. We're coming out." Mimi said and when they did, they showed Dawn and Mimi dressed in cheerleader uniforms.

"What are you two wearing?" Yolei said.

"You both look so pretty." Bonnie said.

"Dawn told me she use to dress like this to cheer for Ash." Mimi said. "I talked her into dressing like this since we're in critical moments."

"She's got a point." Dawn said. "Davis and Ash are both in important battles and just imagine what would happen if those two win."

"No offense to Davis, but I'm sure Ash would win if those two battled." Serena said.

"Figures you say that." May whispered with a bit of dismay.

"Let's just go and meet up with the guys." Yolei said. All of them headed out, but they saw Ross in the lobby and saw he was getting his team in order. He looked over to the side and saw the girls.

"Kari? Girls?" Ross said.

"Hey, Ross." Kari said.

"We didn't know you were here. We were just passing by." Misty said.

"Whatever." Ross said as he headed on out and the girls followed him.

"You know that Davis is training hard. From what we heard, you're the one guy he wants to beat the most." Dawn said.

"I see. That's a little weird and ironic." Ross said.

"What do you mean?" Mimi said.

"Davis started out his days as a trainer long before I did." Ross said. "Yet I've been able to beat him the couple times we've battled. That's what makes it ironic. It makes it weird because somehow I know he's stronger."

"You're doubting yourself?" Serena asked.

"I never said that." Ross said. "What I mean is that Davis should be able to pour out more power than what I've seen so far. Maybe it's because he starts out with fresh new pokemon or whatever the reason. It's just that he always seems to find a way to turn things around. He's something else and yet….I see a bit of myself in him."

"Yourself?" Bonnie wondered.

"Yeah. That's why I'm going to use my best against him." Ross said.

"Hey!" They looked ahead and saw Davis and the other guys coming up to them.

"There you girls are." T.K. said.

"Ross, are you ready for our battle?" Davis said.

"Yeah." Ross answered as both of them were up for the toughest battle either of them has had.

…

The Stadium

Everyone gathered in the main stadium and each person was excited for the semi-finals to begin.

"Welcome back everyone. Today is the day we find out who the two finalists are. Out of the hundreds of trainers, four stand here today to keep the battle spirit alive and here come two of them now. Both from the same region, I present Davis and Ross." Both of them came out to the field and both of them were ready for this battle.

"Go Davis and fight. Give it all your might." Mimi cheered.

"Sit down. Not that this isn't great, but it's a little embarrassing." Cody said.

"If both trainers are ready, please bring out your pokemon." The referee asked.

"Charmander, I choose you!" Davis said.

"Charmander!"

"Davis is going with his Charmander. Who will Ross choose?"

"Aggron, let's go." Ross said.

"Aggron!"

"Ross is going with a big and strong Aggron. Take your seats because we're in for one heck of a battle as it begins!"

"Charmander use Flamethrower." Davis said. Charmander breathed out the flames as they blazed to Aggron.

"Aggron use Harden." Ross said. Aggron hardened its body and tried to block out the flames.

"Charmander use Fire Spin." Davis said.

"Aggron use Flash Cannon." Ross said. Both of them blasted their attacks and the two of them collided and caused an explosion.

"Now use Metal Claw." Davis said.

"Counter with your Metal Claw." Ross said. Both of them used the same attack and the two clashed together, but Charmander was the one pushed back and got slashed by the claw attack as he bounced against the ground.

"Charmander just got thrashed." Tai said.

"It was because Aggron was much bigger and stronger. This might not be easy for Charmander." Izzy said.

"Can you keep going?" Davis said and Charmander was able to get back up.

"Now use Headbutt." Ross said. Aggron acted after fast and banged its head against Charmander and Charmander took a hard hit.

"Charmander return." Davis said as he brought Charmander back in his pokeball.

"Davis switches out his pokemon. Who will his next choice be?"

"Hitmonlee, I choose you!" Davis said.

"Hitmonlee!"

"An excellent choice. A fighting type holds a strong advantage over a pokemon like Aggron." Cilan said.

"Aggron return." Ross said as he brought back his pokemon.

"Ross switches out his pokemon as well. Guess he's not leaving anything to chance."

"Yanmega, let's go!" Ross said.

"Yan!"

"A Yanmega! This could be more of a problem." Brock said.

"We'll beat Yanmega like we did with Stingmon. Hitmonlee use Blaze Kick." Davis said. Hitmonlee jumped up with his foot blazing.

"Yanmega use Air Cutter and Air Slash." Ross said. Yanmega flapped its wings and unleashed a barrage of blades and Hitmonlee got hit by them and was knocked to the ground and took a lot of damage.

"That had to hurt." Yolei said as all of them actually felt the pain.

"Being hit by Air Cutter and Air Slash together is a powerful combo." Angewomon said.

"That had a lot of power to it." Imperialdramon said with him standing next to Davis. Hitmonlee was getting back up, but was struggling.

"Hitmonlee return." Davis said and brought Hitmonlee back before it could get worse. "Pidgeot, you're up next!"

"Pidgeo!"

"First he used Charmander, then Hitmonlee, and now Pidgeot." Ross said and put the pieces together. "I get it now. You're using the same pokemon you caught here in Kanto in this battle."

"Right. Each one of them wants a shot to beat you and I'm going to give them that." Davis said. "Pidgeot use Aerial Ace." Pidgeot flew with great speed right at Yanmega.

"Detect." Ross said. Yanmega's eyes glowed blue and moved to the side and avoided the attack.

What?!" Davis said.

"How could it avoid Aerial Ace?" Imperialdramon said.

"This isn't good. Detect can detect an opponent's attack and can easily avoid it." Brock said. "This isn't looking good."

"Yanmega use Air Cutter." Ross said. Yanmega flew behind Pidgeot and shot out air slashes and blasted Pidgeot.

"Turn around and use Wing Attack." Davis said. Pidgeot flew around and went at Yanmega, but Yanmega just disappeared and reappeared with it chasing Pidgeot around.

"Hey, is Yanmega getting faster?" Bonnie said. All of them took a look and saw Yanmega has been moving faster.

"Yanmega IS getting faster!" Ash said.

"Yanmega's ability is speed boost." Ross said. "That means the longer this battle goes on, the faster Yanmega gets."

"That's not good. I have to end this quickly." Davis said. "Pidgeot use Quick Attack." Pidgeot increased her speed and turned around with her flying at Yanmega.

"Detect." Ross said. Yanmega's eyes glowed blue again and was able to avoid Pidgeot again. "Now use Ancient Power." Yanmega formed a white orb and shot it out with Pidgeot getting hit and was starting to fall.

"Pidgeot took a hard hit with that being a rock type move. This isn't looking good for Pidgeot."

"Now get in close to finish this with Air Slash." Ross said and Yanmega flew down and was getting ready to attack.

"Pull yourself together and use Aerial Ace." Davis said. Pidgeot regained her composure and flew back up.

"Dodge it." Ross said. Yanmega tried to avoid the attack, but Pidgeot was able to move faster and scrape against Yanmega and flew it off balance. "Can't take another hit like that. Yanmega return." He brought Yanmega back in the pokeball and another switch was made.

"This switching back and forth is stressful." Tai said. "I'm almost wishing one of them would knock out one of their opponent's pokemon."

"No kidding. Whoever takes out the first pokemon gains the upper hand." Matt said.

"Eelektross, let's go!" Ross said.

"Eelektross!"

"Ross is going with his third pokemon: Eelektross."

"Eelektross? That's an electric type." Imperialdramon said.

"Pidgeot's at a huge disadvantage. I have to switch." Davis said as he reached for Pidgeot's pokeball.

"Not this time. Eelektross use Acid on the ground." Ross said. Eelektross spit out shots of acid and they landed around Davis and created a purple smoke and Davis couldn't see Pidgeot anymore.

"Pidgeot, where are you?" Davis called out.

"Eelektross use Discharge." Ross said.

"Eelektross!" Eelektross unleashed bolts of electricity and blasted Pidgeot. Pidgeot got electrocuted and the first pokemon fell.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle. Eelektross is the winner." The referee said.

"That's it. The first pokemon has finally been taken out."

"Smart move. He used Acid to block Davis' vision so he couldn't return Pidgeot." Izzy said.

"This battle is far from over. Who knows what else will happen." Ash said. Davis couldn't believe Pidgeot was already beaten and he saw Ross looked confident in this battle.

The battle between Ross and Davis has only begun and excitement is already brewing. With Davis being the first to lose a pokemon, will he be able to turn this around and regain the upper hand in this battle? Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued….


	60. Lean and Extreme

The semi-finals has just begun and the battle between Davis and Ross is already a fierce one. Both of them kept switching out their pokemon as neither left anything to chance. Upon learning that Davis is using the pokemon he caught in Kanto, Ross was able to take the lead by bringing down Pidgeot. With an early lead, will Davis be able to defeat Ross?

It's about you

It's about me

It's about hope

It's about dreams

It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny

It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon)

Having the courage and willing to try

It's about never giving up

So hold your head up

And we will carry on (Kanto League Victors)

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Lean and Extreme

"Davis is already falling behind as he lost his first pokemon. How is he going to handle the power of Eelektross?"

"I hope you have a plan." Imperialdramon said.

"My plan is to win." Davis said as he wasn't going to waste any time. "Hitmonlee, you're back in."

"Hitmonlee!" Hitmonlee came out, but he was breathing pretty hard.

"Davis is reusing his Hitmonlee, but has it had enough time to recover after it went up against Yanmega?"

"I doubt it. Eelektross use Crunch." Ross said.

"Eelektross!" Eelektross' teeth glowed and went to attack.

"Hitmonlee use Mega Kick." Davis said.

"Hitmonlee!" Hitmolee swung his leg up and right under Eelektross' head.

"Now use Double Kick." Davis said. Hitmonlee spun around and kicked Eelektross across the face and then kicked it back. "Now use Blaze Kick." Hitmonlee lit his foot on fire and kicked Eelektross.

"Are you alright?" Ross asked and it looked like Eelektross could still battle. "Use Charge Beam."

"Jump." Davis said. Eelektross launched the electric blast, but Hitmonlee jumped up and was able to dodge the attack.

"Don't let it get away. Now use Acid." Ross said. Eelektross shot out the acid and Hitmonlee got hit and crashed on the ground.

"Get up, Hitmonlee. Please." Davis begged and Hitmonlee was able to stand once again.

"Hitmonlee shouldn't be able to take much more. Let's use Acid one more time." Ross said.

"Not this time. Hitmonlee use High Jump Kick." Davis said. Eelektross shot out the acid, but Hitmonlee jumped over the attack and came down as he stomped down on Eelektross and was able to knock it out.

"Eelektross is unable to battle. Hitmonlee is the winner." The referee said.

"Impressive. Despite all the damage it took, Hitmonlee was able to prevail."

"Great. He tied it up." Dawn said as she waved her pom-poms.

"Yeah, but Hitmonlee isn't looking too good. I can't imagine all the damage Hitmonlee must have taken." Matt said.

"Pinsir, you're up!" Ross said.

"Pinsir!"

"That Pinsir!" Davis said as he remembered where that Pinsir came from.

"Is that the same Pinsir?" Ash asked.

"I think it is." Angewomon said.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"When we first met up with Ross back in Viridian City, we saw him catch that same Pinsir." Kari said. "That was such a long time ago. I wonder how much stronger it's become."

"Hitmonlee return." Davis said and brought Hitmonlee back. "Seadra, I choose you."

"Dodo!"

"Both trainers are using their fourth pokemon. Ross is going with Pinsir while Davis is going with Seadra. We'll see what kind of battle we'll have with these two."

"Seadra use Bubble Beam." Davis said. Seadra shot out the bubbles, but Pinsir was doing its best to block the attack.

"Don't just stand there. Fight back with Rock Smash." Ross said. Pinsir charged right in with its pincers glowing and tackled Seadra with them. "Now use Brick Break."

"Dodge it." Davis said. Seadra was able to react and dodged Pinsir's claws from attacking.

"Grab Seadra with Vice Grip." Ross said. Seadra reached out and was able to grab a hold of Seadra. Seadra flailed around, but couldn't get free of Pinsir's pincers.

"Pinsir has a strong grip on Seadra and it doesn't look like it's letting go."

"And Seadra can't attack while it's stuck like that." Imperialdramon said.

"Pinsir, now's the time for you to use Seismic Toss." Ross said. Pinsir jumped high into the air and started flipping around. When Pinsir got high enough, it tossed Seadra down with great force.

"Seadra use Twister and aim for the ground." Davis said. Seadra launched the attack at the ground and that was able to slow down Seadra from falling and taking so much damage.

"An ingenious maneuver by Davis."

"Now use Water Pulse." Davis said. Seadra shot out the blast of water as Pinsir descended and Pinsir took the hit with it landing on its back, but Pinsir was able to get back up.

"Pinsir use Rock Smash." Ross said. Pinsir was charging head first at Seadra.

"Seadra use Bubble Beam." Davis said. Seadra fired the bubbles, but Pinsir was able to push through the attack and slammed into Seadra and grabbed a hold of it again. "Seadra use Flash Cannon."

"At that close of a range? That will end up damaging both of them!" Ken said. Seadra didn't hesitate as it used the attack and caused an explosion. The smoke cleared away and it showed that both pokemon were taken out.

"Seadra and Pinsir are both unable to battle. This match ends in a draw." The referee said.

"Oh man. My heart is beating so fast from the stress of who will win." Sora said.

"You're telling me. Ross is giving it his all." Joe said. "He might seem like skin and bones, but he's lean and extreme."

"True and Davis is doing well himself. He's able to keep the battle even despite his disadvantages." Misty said.

"And this battle is far from over." Cilan said.

"Yanmega, you're back in!" Ross said.

"Yan!"

"Charmander, let's go!" Davis said.

"Charmander!"

"His fire type. Can't afford to switch it out anymore knowing what pokemon he has left." Ross said. "Yanmega use Ancient Power."

"Yan!" Yanmega powered up the attack and shot it towards Charmander.

"Dodge it and use Flamethrower." Davis said. Charmander jumped to the side and caused the attack to miss. Then, Charmander breathed out the flames.

"Detect." Ross said. Yanmega's eyes glowed blue and avoid the attack with amazing speed.

"Yanmega is as fast as ever and is only getting faster. How's Davis going to get himself out of this one?"

"Yanmega use Air Slash." Ross said. Yanmega flew around Charmander and Charmander couldn't keep up. Yanmega unleashed the air blades and blasted Charmander with them. Charmander got back up and tried to follow Yanmega, but Yanmega kept moving from one spot to another and was starting to panic.

"Stay calm." Davis said. "Yanmega moves so fast that we can barely keep up with it. Just listen to Yanmega's wings and tried to predict where it's going to attack." Charmander did just that as Charmander took a deep breath and relaxed with him focusing on sound.

"Let's put it out of its misery. Yanmega use Air Slash one more time." Ross said. Yanmega was getting ready to attack, but Chamarmander used his ears and heard it especially when Yanmega used its attack.

"Charmander use Inferno!" Davis said.

"Char!" Charmander breathed out the blue flames and pushed through the attack and Yanmega got hit.

"Yanmega!" Ross shouted. Yanmega took major damage and crashed to the ground with it being taken out.

"Yanmega is unable to battle. Charmander is the winner." The referee said.

"That was incredible. Charmander managed to land a powerful hit with a powerful Inferno."

"He's managed to take the lead!" Mimi said.

"Yeah, but Charmander and Hitmonlee have taken a lot of damage." Brock said. "On top of that, they both have two pokemon that haven't even battled yet. It's still too early to call the victor."

"Aggron, let's go!" Ross said.

"Aggron!"

"We're revisiting the first battle of this match as Charmander and Aggron face each other again."

"Charmander use Inferno. That'll show those guys." Davis said.

"Aggron use Flash Cannon at full power." Ross said. Both of them launched out their attacks and the two collided that resulted in an explosion.

"I can't believe a Flash Cannon could push back an Inferno." Iris said. "Steel types are weak against fire types."

"It's obvious he's trained that Aggron well." T.K. said.

"Aggron use Metal Claw." Ross said.

"Aggron!" Aggron charged at Charmander and was able to slash against him.

"Charmander use Fire Spin." Davis said.

"Too slow. Aggron use Headbutt." Ross said. Aggron reeled its head back and slammed it against Charmander before Charmander even had the chance to attack. Charmander was sent flying into the wall and was taken out.

"Charmander is unable to battle. Aggron is the winner." The referee said.

"Too bad. Charmander fought so hard." Imperialdramon said as Davis brought Charmander back in his pokeball.

"This battle is far from over." Davis said. "I need you to hold on for just a little longer. Hitmonlee, let's go!"

"Hitmonlee!"

"Hitmonlee is back out, but it looks like Hitmonlee doesn't have much left to give."

"I know you can do it. Hitmonlee use Double Kick." Davis said. Hitmonlee went to attack, but Ross and Aggron didn't look worry. Hitmonlee swung his leg, but Aggron was able to grab his leg and stop the attack. "Oh no!"

"Aggron use Flash Cannon." Ross said. Aggron fired the attack at close range and blasted Hitmonlee. He let go of Hitmonlee's leg and he dropped to the ground.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle. Aggron is the winner." The referee said.

"It was a good effort." Yolei said.

"But Hitmonlee already took so much damage." Cody said. "Now he's only down to two pokemon. The good news is that both of them haven't battled yet so they're fresh and ready to go."

"Yeah, but the same is true about Ross. Other than Aggron, neither of his remaining pokemon battled." Max said.

"So Davis could still lose. I'm not liking this." Bonnie said.

"Imperialdramon, are you ready to give him a piece of you?" Davis said.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." Imperialdramon said as he walked out to the battlefield.

"Davis is now going with Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon hasn't battled so far in this match. Will this affect the battle?"

"I thought he save Imperialdramon for last. Oh well. Aggron use Metal Claw." Ross said.

"Aggron!" Aggron charged at Imperialdramon with his attack, but Imperialdramon pulled the same stunt and blocked the attack with just one hand.

"You're going to need more power than that." Imperialdramon said.

"This is bad. Aggron use Harden." Ross said and Aggron hardened its body for any attack that might come.

"That won't save you. Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said. Imperialdramon powered up the attack and pounded Aggron across the face. Aggron was sent flying past Ross and into the wall and he was knocked out.

"Aggron is unable to battle. Imperialdramon is the winner." The referee said.

"And after one hit, the score is tied up again."

"Aggron return." Ross said as Aggron went back, but he didn't look upset. "So the time has come. I've been waiting for this for a long time. Monochromon, it's time!" He tossed the pokeball and Monochromon came out and he was all set to go.

"Imperialdramon! So the time has finally come for us to battle." Monochromon said.

"It would appear so and I don't plan on losing." Imperialdramon said.

The exciting battle between Ross and Davis continues on and we're drawing close to the end. Who will emerge the victor? Who will move on? Only time will tell and we'll just have to stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued….


	61. Ice Slice Baby

Ross and Davis' battle continues to rage on. Both of them are giving it their all in this battle. Eventually, they both have ended up with only having two pokemon remaining. The ending to this battle is about to end soon and we will have our winner.

It's about you

It's about me

It's about hope

It's about dreams

It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny

It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon)

Having the courage and willing to try

It's about never giving up

So hold your head up

And we will carry on (Kanto League Victors)

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Ice Slice Baby

"So the finale is drawing near." Yolei said.

"Monochromon is Ross' best pokemon. I'm a little surprised he would be using it now." Ash said.

"That's not entirely true. His last pokemon has to be Aquamon or whatever Aquamon has evolved into." Angewomon said. "He's just as much as Ross' partner as Monochromon is."

"Monochromon is a rock type. If Davis gets a hit in with Focus Punch or Brick Break, he'll get the upper hand on Ross in this battle." Izzy said. "I'm sure Ross is aware of that, but must have a plan."

"Monochromon use Rock Slide." Ross said. Monochromon roared as rocks in a blue aura formed around over him and he shot them out towards Imperialdramon.

"Go up!" Davis said and Imperialdramon flew up to the sky. Imperialdramon flew up and was able to avoid the attack. "Now use Focus Punch."

"This will be over very quick." Imperialdramon said as he flew down and was about to strike.

"Not by a long shot. Ross?" Monochromon said.

"I know. Monochromon use Ice Fang." Ross said. When Imperialdramon flew down, Monochromon ate the attack with ice forming around Imperialdramon's arm and he could feel the ice stinging his arm. Imperialdramon tried to get free and was able to pull free, but his arm was frozen.

"Are you alright?" Davis said.

"It's just a little ice. Nothing to get all excited about." Imperialdramoon said as he tried to act tough as he tried to break the ice off.

"I knew you would be using Imperialdramon. Did you really think I come into a battle like this one unprepared?" Ross said. "Now use Iron Head." Monochromon was covered in a white aura and tackled Imperialdramon. "Now use your Double Edge."

"Double Edge? Won't that cause recoil damage?" Serena asked.

"No. Monochromon's ability is rock head." Kari said.

"What's rock head?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a move that prevents recoil damage. That means Monochromon won't take any damage." Max said. Monochromon was covered in a yellow aura and tackled Imperialdramon again, but Imperialdramon grabbed him and tossed him back.

"You'll have to step it up." Imperialdramon said.

"Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said. Imperialdramon fired the dragon blast and blasted Monochromon. "Let's use Brick Break."

"You got it." Imperialdramon said as he flew in and went to attack.

"Use Rock Slide and keep them back." Ross said. Monochromon created the rocks again and launched them, but Imperialdramon was doing his best to avoid them. "Now use Iron Head." Monochromon charged in and tackled Imperialdramon.

"Nice move by Ross. He used the rocks as a cover for Monochromon to attack."

"Now use Ice Fang." Ross said.

"No you don't. Try to block it." Davis said. Monochromon pinned Imperialdramon down and tried to bite him, but Imperialdramon tried to keep him back.

"Get off me." Imperialdramon said.

"I don't think so." Monochromon said.

"Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said. Imperialdramon was able to pull his arm back and pounded Monochromon and got himself free. "Now use Dragon Rush." Imperialdramon powered up his attack and flew right at Monochromon and sent him sliding against the ground with him being taken out.

"Monochromon is unable to battle. Imperialdramon is the winner." The referee said.

"Sorry Ross." Monochromon said.

"Don't worry about it. We still have one last pokemon and he won't lose." Ross said and brought Monochromon back in his pokeball. "Washamon, you're up." Washamon came out. He was about six to seven feet Aquamon with armored claws and feet that looked like ice. He wore armor on his chest and a mask over his head.

"So we finally meet in battle." Washamon said.

"Aquamon. So you've evolved." Imperialdramon said.

"So Ross was able to find a razor fang and have Aquamon evolve." Davis said.

"That's right. Washamon is considered an ice and water type. That means the advantage is mine." Ross said. "Washamon use Slash."

"Dodge it." Davis said, but Washamon moved incredibly fast that he barely reacted. He tried to avoid the attack, but he got scraped on his arm. "Use Brick Break."

"Dodge." Ross said. Imperialdramon swung his arm down, but he did back flips and avoided the attack.

"Whoa! Washamon is fast and agile. That might make it difficult to land an attack." Imperialdramon moved his left arm, but flinched in pain.

"What's wrong?" Davis asked.

"That Slash did more than I thought." Imperialdramon said.

"Not surprising since my ability is sharp claw." Washamon said.

"Sharp claw?" Clemont wondered.

"I've never even heard of that ability." Brock said.

"What's sharp claw?" Davis asked.

"Basically any attack that involves Washamon's claws are stronger than normal." Ross said. "It becomes a greater problem with this move. Washamon use Sharpen." Washamon focused his energy around his claws and an ice-like casing formed around them and made them sharper.

"What's Sharpen?" Dawn asked.

"That attack raises attack power." Izzy said. "If Imperialdramon gets hit with a close range attack, he's going to have a serious problem."

"Now use Crush Claw." Ross said. Washamon jumped into the air and was coming down with his claw out.

"Get out of the way!" Davis said and Imperialdrmaon was able to move out of the way, but they saw how much damage Washamon did as he left a decent size crater around him with a claw mark in it. "Unreal! That's some power he's got."

"There's worse to come. Now use Ice Beam and aim for the wings." Ross said. Washamon held out his arm and fired a beam of ice. Imperialdramon got hit by the beam and parts of his wings got frozen and made him fall to the ground.

"Not good. If Imperialdramon can't fly, he's a goner." Matt said.

"Now use Slash." Ross said. Washamon charged right at Imperialdramon, but neither of them were backing down.

"Use Dragon Pulse." Davis said. Imperialdramon found the strength and blasted Washamon with the attack and pushed him back.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold up." Imperialdramon whispered.

"Use Ice Beam." Ross said. Washamon fired the beam and Imperialdramon got blasted in the center with him starting to freeze up.

"Oh no. I can't move." Imperialdramon said.

"Finish this with Crush Claw." Ross said. Washamon jumped up and slammed his claw against Imperialdramon that broke the ice and shoved him to the ground.

"You're good, Imperialdramon. Sadly, for you, I appear to be better." Washamon said as he took his hand off and showed Imperialdramon was taken out.

"Imperialdramon is unable to battle. Washamon is the winner." The referee said.

"Imperialdramon!" Davis shouted. Imperialdramon was able to wake up and walk back over to Davis.

"Sorry I let you down." Imperialdramon said.

"Don't be. We haven't lost yet. Our winning pokemon is right here." Davis said as he held up his last pokeball.

"It all comes down to one final battle. All that we need now is to know who Davis' last pokemon is."

"It looks like you're down to your Gogoat." Ross said.

"Wrong. My winning pokemon is this one. Tyrantrum, let's go!" Davis said.

"Tyrantrum!"

"Tyrantrum! When did Davis get that pokemon?!" Ross said.

"Davis' final pokemon is Tyrantrum, but will Tyrantrum be able to hold out?"

"There's nothing to worry about, Ross. It's obvious that we're going to win." Washamon said and got Ross to remain calm.

"You're right. Tyrantrum is a dragon and rock type. You're an ice and water type. We have the advantage." Ross said. "Sorry, but it looks like I win, Davis. Washamon use Slash." Washamon charged right at Tyrantrum to finish this.

"Tyrantrum use Earthquake and let's shake things up." Davis said.

"Tyrantrum!" Tyrantrum stomped on the ground and the whole place was beginning to shake the entire place and stopped Washamon's attack.

"Now use Stone Edge." Davis said. Tyrantrum caused the energy filled rocks to rise out of the ground and they sent Washamon flying into the air.

"Amazing! Tyrantrum sure has a lot of power." Iris said.

"All that training with George and all those rock types were good for it." Kari said.

"Washamon use Crush Claw." Ross said. Washamon used the height to his advantage as he came down with his claw out.

"Tyrantrum use Crunch." Davis said. Tyrantrum caught Washamon's attack with his teeth and thrashed around.

"Wow! In all my days, I've never seen something like this."

"Now throw him." Davis said. Tyrantrum tossed Washamon and Washamon rolled against the ground.

"Are you alright?" Ross asked.

"I didn't lose my arm. That's probably a good thing." Washamon said as he got back up.

"Tyrantrum use Crunch again." Davis said. Tyrantrum charged right at Washamon, but Washamon grabbed him by the teeth and tried to keep him back.

"This might not be as easy as we thought. This one is real strong." Washamon said.

"Then use Ice Beam on its jaws." Ross said. Washamon fired the beam and it froze over Tyrantrum's jaws. Tyrantrum tried to break the ice, but was having trouble.

"Look at that. Tyrantrum's mouth is frozen shut. This could become a problem."

"Now use Slash." Ross said. Washamon used his great speed and kept slashing against Tyrantrum and it as doing some damage.

"Hang in there." Davis said.

"You better do something fast or Tyrantrum is done for." Imperialdramon said.

"Tyrantrum use Earthquake." Davis said.

"I'm not falling for the same trick. Jump." Ross said. Tyrantrum tried to cause the whole place to shake, but Washamon jumped into the air and was unaffected by the attack. "Now use Crush Claw." Washamon dived down to deal another attack.

"Use that attack to break the ice." Davis said. Tyrantrum held up its head and positioned himself just right. Washamon smashed through the ice, but shoved Tyrantrum to the ground and flipped off of him.

"Had enough?" Washamon said.

"Is this it? That looked like a strong attack."

"It's not over." Davis said. When the dust settled, Tyrantrum got back up with a mighty roar.

"How can it still be standing?" Washamon said.

"We'll have to raise our attack power even more. Washamon use Sharpen." Ross said. Washamon focused his energy and caused his claws to grow longer and sharper.

"Don't worry. I'm not giving up yet. There's no way I'm going to lose." Washamon said.

"Washamon's attack power has raised to another level and he was strong before." Misty said.

"I'm not sure how much Tyrantrum can take." Ken said.

"But look. Davis seems to be having fun." Sora said. All of them looked at him and he had fun written all over his face.

"Man. You've really become a strong trainer, Ross. No one has pushed me like this for a long time." Davis said.

"I'm actually enjoying this battle myself. I've never felt so excited, but it has to come to an end. Ross said.

"I couldn't agree more. Tyrantrum use Stone Edge." Davis said.

"Tyrantrum!" Tyrantrum stomped on the ground and caused the rocks to rise out and shoot Washamon in the air, but he wasn't beaten yet.

"Let's finish this!" Both of them said.

"Washamon use Crush Claw!" Ross said.

"Tyrantrum use Head Smash!" Davis said. Both of them prepared their attacks. Tyrantrum had a blazing blue aura around him and jumped into the air. Washamon met him halfway as he dived down and struck him with his sharpen claw. The two forces pushed against each other and ended up causing explosion that everyone tried to resist its force. When the smoke cleared away, Washamon and Tyrantrum were still standing, but both of them were badly injured. No one made a move or a sound as they all waited to see who would fall. Tyrantrum flinched. "Tyrantrum! He shouted and Ross thought he won.

"Sorry, Ross. He's too strong." Washamon said as he dropped to his knees and leaned forward. "Davis….your power knows no bounds." He collapsed on the ground.

"Washamon is unable to battle. Tyrantrum is the winner. Victory goes to Davis!" The referee said.

"It's over! Davis is our first finalist. What a glorious battle."

"We won? We won!" Davis cheered as he ran over to Tyrantrum as the both of them hugged each other. "Thank you, Tyrantrum. We beat Ross."

"We did it!" Imperialdramon cheered.

"Tyrantrum!" Ross couldn't believe he lost, but it was an amazing battle.

"Washamon, thanks for everything. You get a good rest." Ross said as he brought Washamon back in his pokeball. He looked over to Davis and didn't just see him as a winner. He saw how close he and his pokemon were and the power they truly possess. "He really is something else."

"That battle was probably the best I've ever seen." T.K. said.

"And now Davis is in the finals." Ken said.

"Ash, you're up next." Serena said.

"But you're going against that trainer that's a complete mystery. Not to mention that he might be working with that Malamar you told us about." Cilan said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to win and meet Davis in the finals." Ash declared.

"Pikachu!"

Davis has finally defeated his greatest rival and gets to move on to the finals. Ash's battle is the only one before the finals, but he's going against a mysterious trainer. Will he be able to beat this trainer and Malamar? We'll soon see.

To Be Continued….


	62. Malicious Masquerade

With the battle between Davis and Ross reaching its end, both of them gave it all they had. Though Imperialdramon was able to hold his own and defeat Monochromon, Washamon proved to be a better choice. However, despite the type disadvantage, Davis' Tyrantrum battled on and was able to win. That means Davis is in the finals and Ash plans to meet him there after he defeats the mysterious masked trainer.

It's about you

It's about me

It's about hope

It's about dreams

It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny

It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon)

Having the courage and willing to try

It's about never giving up

So hold your head up

And we will carry on (Kanto League Victors)

Pokemon!

(Ash's voice) Malicious Masquerade

"Take your seats everyone because the second match of the semi-finals will begin." Everyone was getting pumped with Ash's friends taking their seats in the audience. "We already have Davis in the finals. The winner of this match will decide his opponent. We have our region's very own Ash." Ash and Pikachu came out with the crowd clapping for him.

"Win this!" Davis cheered.

"You got this." Tai said.

"I've got to admit that Ash amazes me. He's reached even farther than he has before." Misty said.

"And he's going to keep winning. I can't wait to see a battle between him and Davis." Max said.

"Does anyone even know anything about his opponent?" Iris asked.

"We'll find out soon enough." Yolei said.

"We also have the man of mystery behind a mask. It's Macro!"

"Macro? So that's his name." Davis said. Macro came out on the field he wore black leather jacket, gloves, and pants with a red shirt and had white fur around his collar. He also had a shaved hairstyle, but the weirdest thing was that he wore a white mask over his face with only one eye and wore a silver pendent around his neck.

"Can anyone say creepy?" Mimi said.

"No one seems to know anything about him. Ash better be careful." Izzy said. T.K. looked over to Kari and Ken and both of them looked uneasy.

"What's the matter with you two?" T.K. said.

"I don't know. Just looking at that guy makes me feel like I'm staring into a black void." Kari said.

"I don't know how or what, but there's something dark about that boy." Ken said.

"Dark?" Angewomon wondered because she knew that if people like Kari and Ken felt something was wrong, it probably was. Ash, on the other hand, didn't sense a thing. He was too excited for this battle.

"This is it. I win here and face Davis." Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

"Trainers bring out your pokemon." The referee said.

"Buizel, I choose you!" Ash said.

"Bui!"

"Awesome! He's using Buizel and Buizel loves good battle." Dawn said.

"Weavile, destroy!" Macro said.

"Weavile!" He brought out his Weavile, but there was something strange about Weavile's eyes. They looked evil.

"This is it. The semi-final second battle can now begin!"

"Buizel, start out with Sonic Boom." Ash said. Buizel jumped up and shot out a shockwave from its tail. Weavile took the attack, but didn't even flinch.

"You'll have to do better than that. Weavile use Night Slash." Macro said. Weavile formed a blade of dark energy. Weavile moved incredibly fast and slashed against Buizel and did some damage.

"That looked like it hurt." Matt said.

"That Weavile has some power behind it." Brock said.

"Buizel use Water Gun." Ash said.

"Double Team." Macro said. Buizel shot out the water, but Weavile made copies of itself and Buizel kept hitting the fakes. "Now use Ice Beam." The real Weavile showed itself and fired the beam. That was the opening Ash needed.

"Buizel use Aqua Jet." Ash said and Buizel knew what to do. Buizel was surrounded by water and flew into the beam and caused the Aqua Jet to freeze. That amazed everyone as Buizel flew in and struck Weavile with it and did some serious damage.

"What was that?!" Serena said.

"That was amazing!" Bonnie cheered

"Ice Aqua Jet!" Dawn said. "You see, Buizel use to be my pokemon and that was a move I wanted to use for my contests, but Ash has been able to use it for his battle."

"Nice work, Buizel. It worked just like always." Ash said.

"Bui!"

"Don't celebrate your victory too soon. This isn't over. Weavile use Night Slash." Macro said. Weavile got back up and slashed against Buizel. "Now use Surf." Weavile created a giant wave and started riding on it.

"Uh oh. Buizel better know how to surf or it's going to wipe out."

"Buizel use Sonic Boom. Aim right at Weavile." Ash said. Buizel shot out the shockwave and Weavile got hit. "Wrap this up with Aqua Jet." Buizel flew in the water and slammed Weavile into the ground and took it out.

"Weavile is unable to battle. Buizel is the winner." The referee said. Macro brought Weavile back without saying a word and with the mask on, it's hard to tell what he's feeling.

"Dusknoir, destroy!" Macro said.

"Dusknoir!"

"So he's using a Dusknoir this time. Buizel use Aqua Jet." Ash said.

"Dodge it." Macro said. Buizel flew at Dusknoir, but Dusknoir levitated up and avoided the attack. "Now use Shadow Punch."

"Dusknoir!" Dusknoir shot the shadow fist down and Buizel got hit and pushed into the ground.

"Shadow Punch barrage." Macro said. Dusknoir shot a barrage of Shadow Punch and there wasn't anything Buizel could do to stop it.

"Buizel!" Ash called out. Dusknoir completely beat down on Buizel until it stopped and showed that Buizel was knocked out.

"Buizel is unable to battle. Dusknoir is the winner."

"Wow! Buizel didn't get the chance to land a single attack."

"Buizel got demolished, but there was something strange about the way Dusknoir attacked." Ken said. "I can't explain it, but I don't think battling is all fun and games with this guy."

"Glalie, I choose you!" Ash said.

"Glalie!"

"Cool. I didn't know Ash had a Glalie too." Tai said.

"Let's hope Glalie can handle that Dusknoir." Serena said.

"Dusknoir use Thunder Punch." Macro said. Dusknoir flew at Glalie with its fist covered in electricity.

"Glalie use Ice Beam." Ash said.

"Avoid it." Macro said. Glalie shot out the beam, but Dusknoir was able to avoid it and pounded Glalie.

"Stay strong. Use Double Team and then use Icy Wind." Ash said.

"Glalie!" Glalie made copies that surrounded Dusknoir and all of them breathed our winds of ice.

"It's starting to get cold. If Dusknoir doesn't do something it will be frozen."

"You're going to need more than a little ice to stop Dusknoir. Now use Shadow Punch." Macro said. Dusknoir shot out multiple shadow fists and hit each of the copies until Dusknoir hit the real Glalie. "Finish it with Thunder Punch." Dusknoir pounded Glalie and sent Glalie flying into the wall and was taken down.

"Glalie is unable to battle. Dusknoir is the winner." The referee said.

"Ouch. That had to have hurt. Ash is now down to four pokemon. Can he turn this around?"

"Glalie return." Ash said as he brought Glalie back and turned to face Dusknoir and could see how strong it was. "This guy isn't fooling around and I don't think he's even begun to battle. That doesn't mean I'm giving up. Gible, I choose you!"

"Gible!"

"Ash's third pokemon is his Gible. I wonder what kind of strategy he has with this one."

"Gible use Dig." Ash said and Gible started digging underground.

"What is that fool doing?" Macro wondered. Dusknoir kept an eye out for Gible until they saw Gible jump out right behind Dusknoir.

"Gible use Dragon Pulse." Ash said.

"Gible!" Gible launched the dragon blast from its mouth and blasted Dusknoir.

"Now use Draco Meteor." Ash said. Gible stored up energy and shot it towards the sky. The ball of energy burst into meteors and they all rained down on Dusknoir and took it out.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle. Gible is the winner." The referee said.

"Two down and only four to go. Ash is getting closer." Clemont said as he was getting excited for his friend.

"Good thing Gible mastered Draco Meteor. Especially for my Piplup." Dawn said.

"Yeah, but this battle is far from over." Brock said.

"I can't shake this feeling." Kari said. "I can't help, but feel something is seriously wrong with that trainer and I fear the worst is yet to come."

"I'm beginning to see what you mean. Did any of you see the look on Weavile and Dusknoir?" Cody said.

"Cody's right. Neither one of them looked friendly and who knows what else is going to happen." T.K. said. "What's the deal with this Macro guy? Who is he and what's with his pokemon?"

"Serviper, destroy." Macro said.

"Serviper!"

"Macro is now going with Serviper as his third choice. An interesting one since poison types are weak against ground types."

"What is he up to?" Ash questioned. "No sense in just waiting around and trying to figure it out. Gible use Rock Smash."

"Gible!" Gible charged right at Serviper with its arm glowing for the attack, but Serviper just bent its head and avoided the attack.

"Serviper use Poison Tail." Macro said.

"Serviper!" Serviper's tail glowed purple and swung it around with Serviper striking Gible.

"Now use Poison Fang." Macro said. Serviper's fangs glowed purple and went to try and bite Gible.

"Quick, dodge it." Ash said. Gible was able to move out of the way of Serviper's teeth. "Now use Dig." Gible started digging in the ground, but Macro wasn't going to allow that to happen.

"Use Poison Tail." Macro said. Serviper swung its tail and was able to hit Gible before Gible could get in too deep under the ground. "Now use Wrap." Serviper wrapped around Gible and squeezed hard on Gible.

"Break free, Gible." Ash said, but that was hard since Gible could barely breathe let alone move. Serviper was squeezing hard and was squeezing tighter and tighter.

"Poor Gible." Serena said.

"Gible can't move and because of Wrap, Ash won't be able to switch Gible out with any of his other pokemon until Serviper lets go." Brock said. "Without the use of its teeth or being able to dig, how's Ash going to get out of this one."

"Ash and his Gible are in a tight situation. Will they be able to get out or will Gible's strength be squeezed right out." Serviper's grip kept getting tighter and Gible wasn't looking too good. It was like Serviper was trying to squeeze the life out of Gible.

"Gible!" Ash shouted in concern of what may happen.

Macro has proven to be a dangerous as well as a powerful trainer. He pours on brute power on Ash and his pokemon. Kari and Ken think something is strange about this trainer. What other secrets is he hiding and will Ash be able to defeat him?

To Be Continued….


	63. Malamar's Vengeance

Before the finals of the Kanto League could begin, there was one more battle in the semi-finals. It's between Ash and the mysterious Macro. However, Ken and Kari believe something is wrong with this trainer and his pokemon are part of it. Ash already lost his Glalie and Buizel and it looks like Gible is about to be next.

It's about you

It's about me

It's about hope

It's about dreams

It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny

It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon)

Having the courage and willing to try

It's about never giving up

So hold your head up

And we will carry on (Kanto League Victors)

Pokemon!

(Ash's voice) Malamar's Vengeance

Gible was in a tight situation as Macro's Seviper was using Wrap and squeezed tighter and tighter on Gible and Gible couldn't do anything to get out.

"This is looking bad for Gible. Ash needs to figure out how to get out of that Wrap."

"Stay strong Gible." Ash encouraged.

"Pikachu!"

"What good is encouragement going to do? Seviper use Poison Tail and finish this." Macro said.

"Seviper!" Seviper released Gible and struck Gible with its tail and Gible was defeated.

"Gible is unable to battle. Seviper is the winner." The referee said.

"I can't believe a poison type like Seviper was able to beat a ground type like Gible." Yolei said.

"Ash, you better avenge poor Gible." Iris said.

"Noctowl, I choose you!" Ash said.

"Dwloo!"

"Ash's fourth pokemon is Noctowl and look at that amazing color."

"Wow! Ash's Noctowl is a different color than mine." Ken said.

"His Noctowl is a different color and might be smaller, but his Noctowl is highly intelligent." Brock said.

"Noctowl use your Air Slash." Ash said.

"Dodge and use Payback." Macro said. Seviper was able to avoid Noctowl's attack and had a dark aura form around it and was able to strike against Noctowl. "Now use Poison Fang." Seviper's teeth glowed and bit down on Noctowl and tossed it to the ground.

"Noctowl!" Ash shouted as Noctowl struggled to get back up.

"Finish it off with Poison Tail." Macro said and Seviper went to finish Noctowl off.

"You can do it, Noctowl. Dodge it!" Ash said. Noctowl was able to find the strength inside and avoid the attack. "Now use Extrasensory." Noctowl shot out the psychic beam and got a hold of Seviper and tossed it to the ground.

"You have to do better. Seviper use Payback." Macro said. Seviper was covered in the dark aura again tackled Noctowl and was taken out.

"Noctowl is unable to battle. Seviper is the winner." The referee said.

"Ash loses another pokemon and he's down to only two."

"This is bad. Macro has twice as many pokemon as Ash does now. He can't afford to lose another pokemon." Cilan said.

"He can still turned this around." Serena hoped.

"I want to believe that too, but this isn't looking good at all." May said.

"Infernape, you're up!" Ash said.

"Infernape!"

"Ash's fifth pokemon is Infernape. Let's hope Infernape has what it takes to bring Seviper down."

"Infernape is one of Ash's best. He has a real chance now." Dawn said.

"Seviper use Poison Fang." Macro said and Seviper slithered its way to Infernape.

"Infernape use Dig." Ash said. Infernape dug underground and avoided the attack. Infernape came right back out and shot Seviper in the air. "Now use Mach Punch."

"Infernape!" Infernape pounded Seviper with his fast fist and caused it to slide against the ground and Seviper was taken out as well.

"Seviper is unable to battle. Infernape is the winner." The referee said.

"A good start to a comeback by Ash. Now Macro is down to only three pokemon."

"Bisharp, destroy!" Macro said.

"Bisharp!"

"A Bisharp?" Iris questioned.

"Why would he use a dark and steel type against a fire and fighting type like Infernape?" Cody said.

"You're right. That doesn't make any sense." Davis said. "Unless Bisharp has some sort of attack that will give them the advantage."

"I don't know what he's up to, but we better strike fast. Infernape use Mach Punch." Ash said.

"Bisharp use Power-Up Punch." Macro said. Both pokemon had energy in their fists and they both collided against each other. The collision pushed the both of them back.

"Not good. Power-Up Punch can raise attack power." Clemont said. "Ash has to win this before it drags out for too long."

"Now use Iron Head." Macro said. Bisharp charged right in a white aura and tackled Infernape, but Infernape grabbed a hold of Bisharp and tossed it back.

"Infernape use Flamethrower." Ash said.

"Dodge it." Macro said. Infernape breathed out his flames, but Bisharp made a great jump and avoided the attack. "Bisharp use Guillotine!"

"Bisharp!" The blades on Bisharp grew out and he dived down.

"Get out of the way, Infernape!" Ash said and Infernape jumped back from the attack before Bisharp could crash down.

"Guillotine can take the opponent out in just one hit. Ash has to be very careful." Matt said.

"This just keeps looking bad with each passing moment. Ash better put an end to this fast.

"Bisharp use Power-Up Punch." Macro said.

"Bisharp!" Bisharp charged right at Infernape and was able to land a clean hit.

"That does it. Infernape use Flare Blitz." Ash said.

"Infernape!" Infernape ignited blue flames around itself and slammed into Bisharp and caused an explosion. It was soon showed that Bisharp was beaten from that attack.

"Bisharp is unable to battle. Infernape is the winner." The referee said.

"Another defeat. Now both trainers are only down to two pokemon. Who will Macro choose next?"

"I won't keep you waiting. Malamar, destroy!" Macro said.

"Malamar!"

"Malamar! So it's finally showed itself." Ash said. Malamar took a look at Ash and it seemed to recognize Ash and was giving off an evil smirk. "Why would he use Malamar now? I thought he would save it for last?"

"That's the Malamar he used earlier." Ken said.

"Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, is that the same Malamar you guys have ran into when you traveled through Kalos?" Davis asked.

"I believe so." Clemont said.

"I am getting this scary feeling from that Malamar like last time." Bonnie said.

"But I still don't understand why it's here. Do you guys really think that Malamar is controlling Macro?" Serena asked.

"It's hard to say. Right now we should just focus on supporting Ash." Clemont said.

"Infernape use Flamethrower." Ash said and Infernape breathed out the flames.

"Send it back with Psychic." Macro said. Malamar used the power of its mind and turned the flames around and Infernape got blasted with his own attack. "Now use Dark Pulse."

"Malamar!" Malamar shot out the dark circles, but Infernape crossed its arms and tried to block the attack.

"Infernape use Mach Punch." Ash said. Infernape charged right at Malamar and kept trying to hit Malamar with Infernape landing a few hits.

"Malamar use Psychic." Macro said. Malamar used its mind and pushed Infernape back with great damage. "Malamar has told me a lot about you and he would like to have payback for you ruining his plans."

"So it is the same Malamar." Ash confirmed.

"This is bad. Fighting types are weak against psychic types." Max said.

"I can't watch." Sora said as she looked away.

"Don't give up. Give it all you've got." Ash said. "Infernape use Flare Blitz."

"Infernape!" Infernape poured all the power with in and flew right at Malamar, but there wasn't even a hint of fear.

"Malamar use Psycho Cut." Macro said. Malamar shot out a pink crescent blade from its arm and intercepted Infernape's attack and caused another explosion. Infernape rolled against the ground after emerging through the smoke and showed Infernape was beaten.

"Infernape is unable to battle. Malamar is the winner."

"This is bad for Ash. Macro has two pokemon left and his Malamar doesn't even look exhausted. How will he handle this with his last pokemon?" Ash brought Infernape back and took a hard look at Malamar.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu was telling Ash they can't give up the fight.

"I know. Let's put an end to this. Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash said and Pikachu ran out on the battlefield.

"Ash's last choice is his Pikachu."

"That little rodent can't possibly beat Malamar." Macro said. "Malamar use Dark Pulse."

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said. Both of them launched their attacks and collided against each other. "Now use Iron Tail." Pikachu charged right at Malamar and banged his tail against him. Malamar fell back, but leaned forward and stayed up.

"Malamar use Psychic. Give Pikachu a ride it won't forget." Macro said. Malamar used his mind and lifted Pikachu off the ground. Malamar banged Pikachu against the ground and against the walls.

"That's just brutal. Pikachu is taking those attacks hard."

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said. Pikachu fought against the motions and the slams and used his signature attack and zapped Malamar and was able to break free from Malamar's psychic grip. "Now use Electro Ball."

"Pika!" Pikachu shot out the electric orb from his tail and blasted Malamar.

"Did that finish it?" Ash said, but Malamar was still standing. "Oh man. Malamar seems stronger than it ever has before."

"Malamar use Hypnosis." Macro said.

"Malamar!" Malamar shot out a light and Pikachu was starting to fall under its hypnotic power.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail on yourself." Ash said and that was a surprise to everyone watching. Pikachu was able to pull himself together and banged his own tail against himself and broke Malamar's control.

"Who would have seen that coming? I never thought anyone would attack themselves to avoid the power of Hypnosis."

"I've dealt with that Malamar before. We're not going to fall for its hypnotic tricks." Ash said.

"You don't know when to quit." Macro said. "Malamar, why don't we show them why they should have given up." Malamar gave a devilish smirk as it grabbed onto Pikachu.

"Pika?" Malamar lifted Pikachu and slammed it against the ground again and again.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"That's it. Punish that Pikachu until it breaks." Macro said.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt and get out of there." Ash said.

"Shove it in the ground." Macro said. Before Pikachu could release its electricity, Malamar crushed Pikachu into the ground and dragged him around. "Now use Dark Pulse." Malamar held up Pikachu close and unleashed the attack at close range.

"Oh man. This isn't a battle. This guy is taking things too far." Tai said.

"What's wrong with this guy?" Matt said. Malamar kept hitting the ground with Pikachu and Pikachu wasn't able to fight back.

"Stop it! You're hurting Pikachu." Ash said.

"That's the idea. This is a battle and I battle to destroy my opponents." Macro said. "Now use Psycho Cut." Malamar tossed Pikachu and launch the attack with Pikachu getting hit.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted as Pikachu hit the ground.

"Lift it with Psychic and finish it off with Dark Pulse." Macro said.

"Malamar." Malamar did what he was told as he lifted Pikachu off the ground and unleashed Dark Pulse and balsted Pikachu back.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted as he raced to Pikachu's aid. He caught Pikachu, but got caught in the blast as he hit the wall for Pikachu.

"Ash!" Davis shouted as all of them were concerned that he was hurt. Ash took a hard hit and it looked like Pikachu couldn't take anymore.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Malamar is the winner. Victory goes to Macro!" The referee said, but no one seemed happy about it.

"No way! Ash lost. How could he lose to someone like him?" Misty said.

"This has to be some kind of nightmare." Kari said.

"It looks pretty real to me." Imperialdramon said. Davis was furious at Macro for what he just did.

"Macro had one pokemon left in reserve. If Malamar did that to Pikachu, what kind of pokemon does he have left?" Clemont wondered and that's what everyone else was wondering as well. Macro was leaving, but he looked back and was able to spot Davis in the crowd.

"That's it folks. The winner of the Kanto League will be Davis or Macro."

"I'm going to beat that guy." Davis vowed.

In a dreadful ending, Ash lost to the malicious and devious Macro and Malamar. Now, Davis is force to face this dangerous trainer. Will he be able to win or will Macro dominate him like he did to Ash? Stay tune to get the answers.

To Be Continued…..


	64. Doom and Defeat

In an upsetting result, Ash lost to Macro. Macro and Malamar attacked Pikachu with brute force and did real damage while Macro still had one mystery pokemon in reserve. After seeing the defeat of his friend, Davis vows that he will win against Macro. We'll soon see if he has what it takes.

It's about you

It's about me

It's about hope

It's about dreams

It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny

It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon)

Having the courage and willing to try

It's about never giving up

So hold your head up

And we will carry on (Kanto League Victors)

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Doom and Defeat

Once Ash's battle was over, he brought all of his pokemon straight to Nurse Joy. Sadly, it looks like Pikachu ended up getting the worst of it when he went up against that Malamar and everyone was worried for him. As for Davis, he was trying to come up with a plan to beat Macro, but he needs to learn more about Malamar to do that.

"Malamar, the Overturning pokemon and the evolve form of Inkay. Malamar holds the strongest hypnotic powers than any pokemon and uses it to have others does what it wants or use digestive fluid."

"Sounds like a scary pokemon." Davis said.

"Yeah, but we've got to beat that Malamar." Imperialdramon said.

"It's not just Malamar you need to watch out for. All of his pokemon are powerful and dangerous." Ken advised. Davis understood that, but Malamar is the one to be the most careful about. Davis heard the doors open and saw Ash come out.

"Ash, how's Pikachu and the others?" Davis asked.

"Pikachu and the others will be fine." Ash said. "Nurse Joy says that there's no serious injuries on any of them."

"That's good to hear, but that Macro guy is nuts. I can't believe what he did to your poor Pikachu." Mimi said.

"What's that guy's problem?" Tai said.

We have to keep in mind that Macro might be under Malamar's control." Cilan said. "Malamar might be just using that boy as a cover. Yet the reason still alludes me."

"Why are we just standing here? There has to be someone we can talk to about this." Serena said. "We have to let Officer Jenny or someone that works here know about Malamar."

"No." Davis said. "From what you told me, that isn't going to stop Malamar. Besides, those two made this personal. If they want a battle, I'll give them one they won't forget. Ash, I'm going to get payback for you and the others."

"Thanks, Davis." Ash said.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Tai said.

"Yeah. I got my best pokemon on the job. This guy is going down." Davis said.

…

Main Stadium

Everyone gathered in the main stage for this battle and after witnessing Macro's last battle most of them are hoping Davis wins.

"Get ready ladies and gentlemen. The finals of the Kanto League is about to begin. We've had many trainers battle hard together and we've ended up with two of them here today. We have Davis and Macro." Both trainers walked on the field with Davis having Imperialdramon and were ready for this battle. "Let's hope they play nice."

"Let's get this over." Macro said.

"I'm all set to go if you are." Davis said.

"Will both trainers please bring out their first pokemon?" The referee asked.

"Dusknoir, destroy!" Macro said.

"Dusknoir!"

"Swellow, let's win this!" Davis said.

"Swellow!"

'I know Dusknoir is kind of slow and with Swellow's speed, we'll end this quickly.' Davis thought.

"Macro is using his Dusknoir and Davis is using Swellow. So the finals can begin!"

"Dusknoir use Trick Room." Macro said. Dusknoir's eye glowed and the whole field was placed inside a blue checkerboard area.

"Oh no. Not that." Brock said.

"Don't know what this is, but I'm not scared. Swellow use Steel Wing." Davis said.

"Swellow!" Swellow flew in with the attack, but was moving so slow.

"What? Swellow is much faster than that." Imperialdramon said.

"Use Thunder Punch." Macro said. Dusknoir vanished and reappeared behind Swellow and pounded Swellow with its electrical fist and Swellow was taken out after one hit.

"Swellow is unable to battle. Dusknoir is the winner." The referee said.

"Wow! That was shorter than I expected."

"What happened? Swellow moves faster than that." Kari said.

"Trick Room is a cunning move. It causes the slowest pokemon to attack first." Clemont said. "No matter what Davis does, he needs to wait until Trick Room is no more."

"Golduck, I choose you!" Davis said.

"Golduck!"

"Davis' second pokemon is Golduck. Will Golduck do better than Swellow?"

"Golduck use Water Gun." Davis said.

"Golduck!"

"Shadow Punch." Macro said. Golduck shot out the water, but Dusknoir moved faster and hit Golduck with Shadow Punch and caused Golduck's attack to miss.

"Let's see you fight this. Golduck use Confusion." Davis said. Golduck used the power of his mind and was able to hold Dusknoir and Dusknoir was taking damage. Davis also saw that the attack seemed a little stronger than usual. "That's weird."

"Shadow Punch." Macro said. Dusknoir was able to fight against Golduck's grasp and blasted Golduck with the attack again.

"I don't think this is going to work." Davis said as he brought out his pokeball, but Macro saw he was planning to switch.

"Dusknoir use Mean Look." Macro said. Dusknoir's eye glowed purple and Golduck was surrounded by a purple aura.

"Golduck return." Davis said, but the beam just repelled off Golduck. "What?"

"Fool. Mean Look prevents your pokemon from running like a coward." Macro said. "You made the foolish choice of going with Golduck and Golduck is going to suffer for it. Thunder Punch." Dusknoir appeared right in front of Golduck and pounded it right in the stomach with Golduck getting zapped. Golduck dropped to his knees and was done for.

"Golduck is unable to battle. Dusknoir is the winner." The referee said.

"This is not looking good for Davis. He's already lost his second pokemon."

"Not good is right." Izzy said.

"He can't afford to lose another pokemon." Yolei said.

"I hope you have a plan." Imperialdramon said.

"Yeah and it's thanks to Golduck. Alakazam, let's go!" Davis said.

"Alakazam!"

"Davis is going with Alakazam. What an interesting choice to use against a ghost type."

"Alakazam, this field has some sort of psychic power. Try and tap into it and use it to attack." Davis said. Alakazam understood and tried to draw in the psychic power and since Alakazam was a pure psychic type, it was working. His whiskers flowed around with energy coming to him.

"I don't know what he's thinking, but I'm not going to let it happen. Dusknoir use Shadow Punch." Macro said. Dusknoir shot the shadowy fists again and they hit Alakazam with him being pushed back, but didn't fall yet.

"Alakazam use Psybeam." Davis said.

"Alakazam!" Alakazam shot out the beam and it was even more powerful than before. It blasted Dusknoir and the Trick Room faded away.

"Wow! How did Alakazam get so much power?" Ash said.

"Amazing. Trick Room is a psychic type move and Davis used Alakazam's power to turn the energy against Dusknoir." Cilan said.

"Alakazam use Confusion." Davis said. Alakazam used his mind on Dusknoir and had Dusknoir crash into the ground and was beaten.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle. Alakazam is the winner."

"What a turn around. A psychic type has beaten a ghost type."

"Way to go, Alakazam! Let's keep on winning." Davis said and Alakazam was in agreement.

"One win and he thinks he's on top of the world." Macro said. "I think it's time some knocked him down a few inches the hard way. Seviper, destroy!"

"Seviper!"

"A poison type against a psychic type?" Iris said.

"Davis does have the type advantage, but that Seviper does know Payback and that's a dark type move." Cody said.

"We better end this quick. Alakazam use Psybeam." Davis said. Alakazam crossed his spoons and shot out the psychic blast.

"Dodge and use Payback." Macro said. Seviper bent around the beam. Then, it was covered in a dark aura and tackled Alakazam and did some damage. "Poison Tail." Seviper swung its tail down and hit Alakazam on the head.

"Are you alright?" Davis said.

"Don't give up." Imperialdramon cheered and Alakazam was able to shake the pain off.

"Now use Wrap." Macro said. Seviper wrapped around Alakazam and squeezed tight.

"Uh oh. Alakazam hasn't' been given the chance to fight back and is in a tight situation now."

"Poison Fang." Macro said. Seviper widened its mouth and got ready to attack.

"Use Focus Punch." Davis said. Alakazam was able to get a free arm and pounded Seviper in the face. "Now use Confusion and get free." Alakazam used his psychic power and was getting Seviper off.

"Payback." Macro said. Seviper was covered in the dark aura again and drove its head against Alakazam and wrapped around Alakazam again. "Now use Poison Fang."

"Seviper!" Seviper was able to bite Alakazam again and screamed in pain. Seviper slithered off and Alakazam fell unconscious.

"Alakazam is unable to battle. Seviper is the winner." The referee said.

"Uh oh. Davis has already lost three pokemon and Macro is staying strong at five."

"No. He can't lose to this guy." May said.

"Don't give up. Keep fighting!" Max cheered as Davis brought Alakazam back in his pokeball and glared at Macro.

"You're not getting mad, are you? You don't have to worry. I'll put your remaining pathetic pokemon out of their misery soon enough." Macro said.

"Why you! I don't know if Malamar is controlling your mind or not, but I don't care." Davis said. "You're not going to get away with saying that stuff about my pokemon and you're going to pay for what you did to my friend."

"Wait. Controlling my mind? No one is controlling my mind." Macro said.

"What?" Davis said.

"He's doing this on his own freewill?" Imperialdramon said.

"That's right and now bring out your next pokemon and let's end this." Macro said. "You and your pokemon are doomed and you will face certain defeat."

"You creep." Davis said as he gripped his own hand. "You hurt Pikachu, insult my pokemon, and you're doing it by choice. I don't know why you're doing this and frankly I don't care at this point. I'm not going to lose to you no matter what!" He tossed out his next pokemon and was more determined than ever to win against Macro

Face with a strong determination to win this battle, Davis keeps battling to win against Macro. Can he defeat Macro or will Davis face defeat as well. Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued…


	65. Behind the Mask

The finals of the Kanto League have started, but it's not as joyous as everyone hoped it would. Davis is up against the dangerous Macro. He battles hard, but Davis has already lost three pokemon and Macro has only lost won. Can he win or will this be the end?

It's about you

It's about me

It's about hope

It's about dreams

It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny

It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon)

Having the courage and willing to try

It's about never giving up

So hold your head up

And we will carry on (Kanto League Victors)

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Behind the Mask

"Absol, I choose you!" Davis said as he tossed out his next pokemon to go against Macro's Seviper.

"Absol!"

"Davis' next pokemon is Absol. With the score being three to five, it's going to take everything Davis has to pull out a win."

"It will all end just the same. Seviper use Poison Tail."

"Absol use Iron Tail." Davis said.

"Seviper/Absol!" Both of them brought back their tails and they both crashed against each other.

"Absol use Night Slash." Davis said. Absol's horn glowed purple and Absol pushed Seviper's tail out of the way and slammed the attack against it.

"Seviper use Poison Fang." Macro said.

"Dodge it." Davis said. Seviper tried to bite Absol, but Absol was able to jump back and avoided the attack. "Now use Razor Wind." Absol reeled his head back and shot out the attack. Seviper got hit and slid against the ground and Seviper was beaten.

"Seviper is unable to battle. Absol is the winner." The referee said.

"Yes. That's a great step forward to a comeback." Ash said.

"Yeah, but the real threat hasn't shown up yet and with only three pokemon left, he can't afford to make any mistakes." Ken said.

"Weavile, destroy!" Macro said.

"Weavile!"

"Macro's third pokemon is Weavile. This is a battle between two dark types. We'll see who had the stronger resolve in this one."

"Use Night Slash." Both of them said. Both of their pokemon used the same attack and the two of them crashed against each other.

"Absol use Iron Tail." Davis said.

"That isn't going to work. Weavile use Double Team." Macro said.

"Weavile!" Weavile made copies of itself and had Absol surrounded and Absol didn't know who to attack.

"Now use Ice Beam." Macro said. All the Weavile shot out the cold beam and Absol got hit from all sides and could feel its body was freezing. "That's right. Freeze into your defeat."

"Absol use Night Slash on the ice and get out of there." Davis said. Absol used the attack and chipped away the ice and jumped out of the way with the real Weavile showing. "Now use Night Slash."

"Block it with your Night Slash." Macro said. Both of them used the same attack again and was able to block the other. "Now use Surf." Weavile jumped back and created the wave with it riding and it was heading right for Absol.

"Uh oh. Is Absol all washed up?"

"There's got to be some way to stop that attack." Davis said, but he remembered what Ash did to stop it. "Absol use Razor Wind and aim for the water."

"Absol!" Absol unleashed the attack and it blasted the wave and caused it to fall apart and Weavile lost balance.

"Finish this with Psycho Cut." Davis said. Absol shot out the crescent blade from the horn and Weavile got hit from the attack and was taken down after that attack.

"Weavile is unable to battle. Absol is the winner." The referee said.

"Yes! He even the score." Kari said.

"We really shouldn't celebrate and break out the alamode quite yet." Cilan said. "Let's wait until the battle is over." While the battle was going on, Ross hanged out by the stairs and watched the whole thing.

'Davis did a great job on evening the score.' Ross thought. 'However, no one seems to know the full strength of this Macro guy. I did a little research after seeing a few of his battles and those five pokemon are the only ones he used, but there's really no other record of this guy. Who is he and what else is he hiding?'

"Bisharp, destroy!" Macro said.

"Bisharp!"

"Bisharp is a steel and dark type." Imperialdramon said. "A good hit from Psycho Cut should knock them around."

"Good idea. Absol use Psycho Cut." Davis said and Absol got ready to attack.

"Metal Sound." Macro said. Bisharp held out its arms and shot out a sound wave that was hurting Absol's ears and stopped the attack.

"What a clever way to use Metal Sound."

"Now use Power-Up Punch." Macro said.

"Bisharp!" Bisharp had energy in its fist and went to attack. Absol got pounded hard from that attack and slid against the ground, but Absol was able to keep standing.

"Don't give up. Absol use Razor Wind." Davis said.

"Absol!" Absol unleashed the attack, but Bisharp held out its arms and was able to block the attack.

"He's got to use stronger attacks against that Bisharp." Serena said.

"This won't be easy. If Absol gets in too close, Bisharp can strike with Power-Up Punch or Iron Head." Tai said. "Davis has to attack from a distance."

"Bisharp use Iron Head." Macro said.

"Absol use Night Slash." Davis said. Both of them readied their attacks and they crashed into each other. The both of them pushed, but both of them ended up getting pushed back.

"Another collision and it looks like it ends in another draw. Who will be the first to fall?"

"I'll show you. Bisharp use Guillotine!" Macro said. Bisharp sprinted off the ground and was able to strike at Absol and Absol felt like it got its head cut off as Absol dropped.

"Absol is unable to battle. Bisharp is the winner." The referee said.

"Down goes Absol. Now, Davis is down to only two pokemon. Who else is he going to use?"

"Salamence, you're up!" Davis said.

"Raa!"

"Pokemon number five for Davis is Salamence."

"Makes no difference. Bisharp use Power-Up Punch." Macro said.

"Fly up." Davis said. Bisharp went to attack, but Salamence flew up and avoided the attack. "Now use Dragon Claw." Salamence formed energy claws and slashed against Bisharp. "Now use Hyper Beam." Salamence charged up the attack and shot out the dark beam and blasted Bisharp and pushed it back.

"Bisharp use Iron Head." Macro said. Bisharp brushed off the attack and charged right at Salamence in the white aura and was able to tackle Salamence.

"You can do it, Salamence!" Iris cheered.

"Salamence has to. Davis needs to take out Bisharp so he can have Salamence take on that Malamar." T.K. said.

"Salamence use Dragon Claw." Davis said.

"No you don't. Bisharp use Metal Sound." Macro said. Salamence was about to attack, but Bisharp emitted the sound wave again and was able to stop Salamence from attacking. "Bisharp use Guillotine." Bisharp readied the attack went right for it.

"Uh oh. If that connects, it will be the end of the line for Salamence."

"No it won't. Salamence use Flamethrower." Davis said. Salamence was able to attack before Bisharp did as Salamence breathed out the flames and blasted Bisharp and Bisharp went down.

"Bisharp is unable to battle. Salamence is the winner."

"What started out as a rocky start is turning into a miracle. Davis has been able to even the score with both trainers having only two pokemon left."

"Great job." Imperialdramon said.

"Keep up the good work, Salamence." Davis said.

"Oh please. Against my remaining last two, you're done for. Malamar, destroy!" Macro said.

"Malamar!"

"There it is. Macro's malevolent Malamar."

"Be careful, Salamence. That Malamar is dangerous." Davis said.

"Allow me to show you how dangerous." Macro said.

"I don't think so. Salamence use Dragon Claw." Davis said.

"Dodge it." Macro said. Salamence went to attack, but Malamar floated up and avoided the attack.

"Get it. Don't let it escape." Davis said. Salamence flew after Malamar and kept trying to attack with Dragon Claw, but Malamar was able to avoid each of the attacks.

"Malamar use Hypnosis." Macro said.

"Uh oh. Salamence, don't look." Davis said. Malamar was about to use the attack, but Salamence looked away.

"Psyche. Malamar use Psychic." Macro said.

"Malamar!" Malamar used its mind and sent Salamence crashing into the ground.

"Now use Dark Pulse." Macro said. Malamar shot out the attack and blasted Salamence right in the back and pushed it down.

"That has got to hurt for Salamence."

"Finished already?" Macro said as Malamar went down to check it out.

"Salamence use Hyper Beam." Davis said. Salamence pulled its head up and blasted Malamar at close range and sent Malamar back in the air.

"Awesome!" Max said.

"Nice idea. He tricked that Malamar thinking Salamence was beaten so Malamar could get close enough for Salamence to blast it with Hyper Beam." Cody said.

"But look." Clemont said and they all saw Malamar wasn't beaten yet.

"Malamar use Psycho Cut." Macro said. Malamar shot out the crescent blade and Salamence took the attack. "Now use Dark Pulse."

"Salamence use Flamethrower!" Davis said. Both of them launched out the attacks and they collided in midair, but the Dark Pulse was stronger and pushed through the Flamethrower and Salamence got hit. "Salamence!" An explosion went off and Salamence was beaten.

"Salamence is unable to battle. Malamar is the winner." The referee said.

"No. He needs Salamence." Kari said.

"It's all up to Imperialdramon now to stop them." Ash said as Davis brought Salamence back in the pokeball.

"It's all up to you now. Are you ready?" Davis asked Imperialdramon.

"I am. Let's end this." Imperialdramon said as he walked out onto the battlefield and Malamar came down to face him.

"Here we go. Davis' last pokemon is his Imperialdramon."

"I've heard a lot about you, Malamar. For all the horrible things you've done and for hurting Pikachu, I'm going to bring you down." Imperialdramon vowed.

"Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said. Imperialdrmaon powered up the attack and flew right at Malamar with full speed.

"Malamar use Psychic." Macro said. Malamar used the power of his mind and was able to stop Imperialdramon just before he landed his attack. Malamar pushed and Imperialdramon slid back.

"That won't stop me." Imperialdramon said.

"We'll keep fighting." Davis said.

"You're face-to-face with defeat." Macro said as he reached for his mask. "You might as well come face-to-face with me." He took it off and showed his face, but what was under there horrified everyone.

"Oh my word." Kari said.

"No way!" Imperialdramon said.

"What the heck?" Davis said.

In one of the toughest battles Davis ever faced, Imperialdramon faces Malamar alone. More secrets are being revealed. We'll soon see what Macro has been hiding next time.

To Be Continued….


	66. Evil of the Mask

Davis and Macro's battle has proven to be the toughest Davis has ever faced. Davis has been brought down to only Imperialdramon while Macro still has his Malamar and his mystery pokemon. This might be where all of Macro's secrets are revealed.

It's about you

It's about me

It's about hope

It's about dreams

It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny

It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon)

Having the courage and willing to try

It's about never giving up

So hold your head up

And we will carry on (Kanto League Victors)

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Evil of the Mask

During the battle between Macro and Davis, Macro has decided to take off his mask. What he had under it was a shock to everyone. He had a purple mark over his right eye and another mark over his left that looked like a burn.

"Your face!" Davis said.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Macro said.

"Not at all. What happened to it?" Davis said.

"Davis, look at Malamar's arm." Imperialdramon said. "It looks just like that purple mark on Macro's face."

"Yes. It's a sign of my loyalty to Malamar." Macro said.

"Malamar, how could you do that to him?" Imperialdramon said, but Malamar didn't even answer.

"What about that mark on your left? It looks like a claw mark." Davis said.

"That belongs to another one of my pokemon." Macro said. "Perhaps you'll meet him if you even have the chance to beat Malamar. Malamar use Dark Pulse."

"Malamar!" With Davis and Imperialdramon distracted, Malamar was able to get a clean shot at Imperialdramon.

"Can't get distracted. Imperialdramon use Brick Break." Davis said. Imperialdramon was able to get back up. He flew up to Malamar and was able to land a hit. "Now use Dragon Pulse."

"Take this." Imperialdramon launched the dragon blast and was able to hit Malamar again.

"Malamar use Psycho Cut!" Macro said. Malamar shot out the blade, but Imperialdramon jumped to the side and was able to avoid the attack. "Dodge this. Malamar use Psychic."

"Malamar!" Malamar used its mind and was able to get a hold on Imperialdramon and keep him from moving.

"No matter what you do to me, I'm not going to back down." Imperialdramon said as he tried to fight Malamar's grip.

"Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said. Imperialdramon shot out the blast and Malamar got hit with Imperialdramon breaking free.

"That's it. Keep up the pressure, Davis." Matt said.

"He's standing strong, but let's hope it holds out." T.K. said.

"Now use Dragon Rush." Davis said. Imperialdramon powered up his most powerful attack and flew right at Malamar. Imperialdramon tackled Malamar and slammed right into the wall. Imperialdramon flew out and waited for Malamar to come out.

"Had enough or do you want some more?" Imperialdramon said. Malamar was able to emerge and didn't look exhausted. "I'll take that as you want more."

"Malamar use Dark Pulse." Macro said.

"Dragon Pulse." Davis said. Both of their pokemon used their attacks and it caused them to crash against each other and resulted in another explosion.

"Malamar use Psychic." Macro said. Malamar used the power of his mind again and had Imperialdra bang against the ground and the wall. "Now bring it in for a close range Psycho Cut."

"Malamar." Malamar brought Imperialdramon to him, but that wouldn't stop them.

"Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said. Imperialdramon used the momentum to his advantage and struck Malamar. Malamar was starting to reach a point that he was really mad. "Now use Brick Break."

"Down you go." Imperialdramon said as he hit Malamar on the head and knocked Malamar to the ground, but Malamar was trying to get back up.

"Finish it with Dragon Rush." Davis said. Imperialdramon flew up and slammed into Malamar's back. Imperialdramon flew out and everyone waited to see what happened to Malamar and the results.

"Malamar is unable to battle. Imperialdramon is the winner." The referee said and the whole crowd went wild.

"He did it! He beat Malamar!" Ash said.

"Way to go, Davis!" Serena cheered.

"I knew he could do it." Ross said, but his satisfaction was short. "However, what about his last pokemon? If he used Malamar as his second to last choice, who is he using?"

"Macro is down to his last pokemon. Up until now, he's only used those five pokemon. Who is his last choice?" Imperaialdramon used up a lot of energy and was breathing hard.

"Have to hang on. Just one more battle to go." Imperialdramon said.

"You're better than I thought." Macro said. "I would be impressed, but I'm not. If you had a hard time against Malamar, you'll never be able to defeat this guy."

"So bring him out." Davis said.

"With pleasure." Macro said and held out his hand and darkness began to form around it. A pokeball made from nothing, but darkness began to form from it. This was making everyone feel uncomfortable. "Come forth and destroy!" He tossed the pokeball and an eruption of fire burst out. No one understood what this power was or where it was coming from, but Davis began to see a shape in the fire.

"No." Davis said as he could see who it is. It wasn't just him either. Everyone could see something in that fire, but only Davis and his friends could see what it is and Ken was the most terrified.

"No. It can't be him." Ken said.

"Destroy them, Daemon!" Macro said. An evil emerged from the fire and it was someone Davis and the others knew too well.

"Daemon?!" Davis said.

"Impossible." Imperialdramon said.

"It appears that it is. So we meet again boy." Daemon said.

"So you were the one that gave that mark on Macro." Imperialdramon said.

"Yes as a sign of loyalty to me." Daemon said. "I branded it on him myself."

"I see you're a heartless monster as always." Imperialdramon said.

"Daemon! How is that possible? How is he here?!" Ken said.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Do you know that pokemon?" Cilan asked.

"That's Daemon. He's one of the most evil digimon ever. I thought we saw the last of him." Ken said.

"Digimon? What are you talking about?" Clemont said. "What's a digimon?"

"What's going on, Daemon? What are you doing here?" Davis said. "Why would someone like you be here in the Kanto League?"

"This is only step one of what I have planned." Daemon said. "After all, taking over multiple worlds is a lot of work. That's why I made it easier and merge both worlds together."

"What?!" Imperialdramon said.

"You were the one that merged our world with the pokemon world?" Davis said. "Why? What could you possibly be up to? Last time we saw you, you were banished to the Dark Ocean when you tried to take Ken."

"You'll find out. That is if you two can survive this battle." Daemon said. "Since I met Macro and Malamar, I was able to unlock all kinds of new power. How about I show you."

"Daemon use Shadow Ball." Macro said. Daemon formed a dark orb in his hand and tossed it with Imperialdramon getting hit and that attack held a lot of power.

"Imperialdramon!" Davis shouted.

"This is bad." Matt said.

"Look at this." Ash said as he looked at his pokedex. "It says here that Daemon is considered a fire and dark type."

"So if Imperialdramon uses Focus Punch or Brick Break that should do lots of damage." T.K. said.

"Yeah, but I think Daemon and Macro are prepared for that." Cody said.

"Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said. Imperialdramon flew in and went to attack Daemon, but he stepped to the side and avoided it.

"Daemon use Night Shade." Macro said. Daemon unleashed the crimson waves from his eyes and pushed Imperialdramon back.

"Is that the best you can do?" Daemon said. "I remembered that you were a lot stronger the last time we fought, Imperialdramon."

"Not good. Not good at all. Imperialdramon used up a lot of power in his battle with Malamar." Yolei said.

"Now use Inferno." Macro said.

"Dodge it." Davis said. Daemon shot out blue flames from his claws, but Imperialdramon flew up and avoided the flames.

"Still have some spring in your step. Daemon use Shadow Ball." Macro said. Daemon didn't waste any time as he shot out the dark orb. Imperialdramon noticed that if he dodge, innocent people behind him will get hurt.

"Can't avoid it." Imperialdramon said as he tried to block it, but that attack had a lot of power behind it.

"What gives? Daemon could have hurt those people behind Imperialdramon if that attacked miss." Misty said.

"That's the way Daemon is. He doesn't care who he has to hurt." Ken said.

"Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said. Imperialdramon flew right at Daemon and started to pound him around.

"Wow! Imperialdramon isn't holding anything back in this battle."

"Now use Dragon Pulse. Davis said. Imperialdramon blasted Daemon at close range and pushed him back.

"Is that the best you can do?" Daemon taunted.

"I haven't shown you what I can truly do." Imperialdramon said.

"Now use Brick Break." Davis said.

"I don't think so. Daemon use Night Shade." Macro said. Imperialdramon went to attack, but Daemon used dark powers and was able to keep him back. The force was too strong and Imperialdramon was pushed to the ground. Daemon walked over and lifted him by the head.

"Is that all you've got? I'm disappointed." Daemon said. "I spent a long time planning my revenge and I thought you would have held out longer."

"I'm not finished yet." Imperialdramon said as he was holding on the will to fight.

"That's right. Don't give up. I don't know what Daemon is planning, but it's not going to work." Davis said. "Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Imperialdramon focused all his power and was able to pound Daemon in the chest. "Now use Brick Break." Imperialdramon slammed his fist on the ground.

"You're a monster." Imperialdramon said as he grabbed Daemon by the collar. "All you care about is destruction. I knew we should have finished you when we had the chance, but I'll make sure of it."

"That's right. We've got to stop you." Davis said. "Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse." Imperialdramon fired the attack at close range again and Daemon was pushed back. "Finish it with Dragon Rush." Imperialdramon was pouring out all the strength he had left and flew up into the air.

"Say goodbye!" Imperialdramon shouted and slammed into Daemon and caused a massive explosion. Imperialdramon slid against the ground after the attack and waited to see if Daemon was finished.

"Did that end it?" Angewomon asked.

"I sure hope so." Sora said. All of them waited and they all hoped it was the end, but it wasn't as Daemon walked out of it.

"Was that suppose to end this?" Daemon asked.

"No. I have nothing left." Imperialdramon whispered as he dropped to his knees.

"You've battled well. You had such high hopes and I'll show you the face of utter despair." Macro said as he opened up his pendent and they saw a keystone was in it.

"No way!" Davis said.

"That's impossible." Imperialdramon said.

"Mega evolve!" Macro said. The keystone unleashed energy and so did the amulet around Daemon and this energy was dark. The two energies came together and Daemon was beginning to transform, but it was more like his robe was tearing off and he transformed into his uncloaked form.

"Behold! This is my new power!" Daemon said.

"He mega evolved!" Davis said.

"There's no way. How could he do that?" Imperialdramon said.

"You came at us with your best attack. We'll do the same." Macro said with a sinister look on his face. "Daemon use Demon Inferno!" Daemon formed flames in his claws with streaks of black in them with a little static.

"Now it's time that you said goodbye!" Daemon said and shot out the flame and Imperialdramon didn't have the strength to move. He got blasted and the flames were even heading towards Davis. The flames caused a giant explosion that everyone ran screaming from.

"Davis!" Ken shouted as all of them raced down to help them. Ross went down there as well. Fire was spreading everywhere and Imperialdramon and Davis were both knocked out.

"Over here!" Ross said as he got to Davis and held him up. "Get Imperialdramon." Some of the guys went over to Imperialdrmaon to try and lift him with their combined strength.

"Come on. We've got to get out of here." Ash said as all of them went running. Everyone was terrified of what was happening.

"It looks like we have everyone's attention now." Macro said. "Word will get out about us."

"Excellent. That means we can move on with the next phase." Daemon said.

In a horrifying finale, Daemon, the mastermind of what has happened in the world, has revealed himself and over powered Imperialdramon. What will happen from here? Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued….


	67. Calling the World

Flames blazed over the entire stadium and darkness covered over all. No one around, but Davis and he didn't understand what happened.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Davis said, but no one answered. He did hear a sinister laughter. He looked up and saw Daemon and he was a giant.

"Burn little man." Daemon said and breathed out flames down upon him.

It's about you

It's about me

It's about hope

It's about dreams

It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny

It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon)

Having the courage and willing to try

It's about never giving up

So hold your head up

And we will carry on (Kanto League Victors)

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Calling the World

Davis screamed and shot straight up, but he looked around and saw he was safe. It was all just a nightmare. He saw he was in Professor Oak's home and had bandages wrapped around him.

"Ow. My head." Davis looked and saw Imperiadlramon sitting up from resting on the floor.

"What happened to us?" Davis said.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Both of them looked over to the door and saw Ross.

"Davis!" Kari came running in and held onto him tight. He looked around and saw all of his friends and Ash's friends.

"Everyone? What's going on?" Imperialdramon said.

"You don't remember. You guys took a hard beating by Macro and Daemon." Iris said. Hearing that had all the memories come back to Davis and Imperialdramon.

"Oh yeah. How long have we been out?" Davis asked.

"Almost a week." Professor Oak said as he entered the room. "You two were in bad shape after that last attack both of you got hit with."

"While you were out, Ash and your friends told us everything." Serena said. "About you, Imperialdramon, Daemon, and these creatures called digimon."

"So you really come from another world and Imperialdramon isn't really a pokemon? He's something called a digimon?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. That's the true story." Imperialdramon said.

"Fascinating. This breaks boundaries of science that I didn't know were possible." Clemont said.

"Are there other creatures like you?" Cilan said.

"Millions." Angewomon said. "I'm among one of them. Some of us lived in harmony with humans before our worlds merged. There are some good like me, but there are others like Daemon. Daemon is pure evil."

"So what happened at the Kanto League?" Davis said.

"Daemon and Macro practically set the entire place ablaze." May said.

"After that, they haven't shown themselves." Dawn said.

"I don't get it. Why would Daemon show himself like that?" Davis said. "Why would he take part in the tournament? Why is Macro helping him? What are they up to?"

"All good questions that we have to figure out." All of them heard someone else's voice and they all saw that Gennai has arrived.

"Wow! It's the champion from the Digose Region: Gennai." Cilan said.

"Gennai, what are you doing here?" Davis asked.

"I felt a dark presence and I heard that Daemon was recently spotted here." Gennai said. "We've got business to take care of."

…

A Lobby

Over in a different town in Kanto, people were working in the lobby of a building. None of them were prepared for an explosion that came from the front door. Through the smoke, Macro with Daemon and Malamar came walking through and everyone ran in fear. Macro isn't even wearing his mask anymore.

"No matter what world I'm in, humans are always so cowardly." Daemon said as the three of them came up to the front desk with the reception acting all scared.

"Excuse me, but is there a broadcast station or something like that somewhere in this building?" Macro asked.

"Top floor." She said.

"Thank you." Macro said.

"Allow me." Daemon said. He held his hand up and blasted the ceiling.

"Malamar, could you please give me a lift?" Macro asked.

"Malamar." Malamar used Psychic to lift Macro as the three of them went through the opening Daemon created. Apparently these three have a message they want people to hear, but what could that message be?

…..

Professor Oak's Lab

After Gennai arrived, Davis told him everything that has happened and how Daemon was the reason that the worlds were united as one. While they were talking, Team Rocket was outside and planning to make their attack, but was listening at the moment.

"What's going on in there?" Jessie said.

"Not sure. They've been rattled after what happen at the Kanto League." James said.

"Be quiet. I can't hear what they're saying. There talking about some sort of demon I think." Meowth said.

"So Daemon is the reason. I never would have thought that there was a third outside source." Gennai said.

"I don't understand. How did Daemon bring the worlds together?" Ken said.

"I'm not entirely sure." Gennai said. "Maybe there was something in the Dark Ocean. Maybe he found a way into the pokemon world. Maybe he got free from the Dark Ocean and found something in our world."

"So what is this Dark Ocean?" Misty asked.

"The Dark Ocean is a dark world." Kari said as she shivered at the memories of that place. "Even the light is dark. We thought we banished Daemon there, but obviously he got out."

"But what does he want?" Ken said. "The last time we saw him, he was after me. We never did figure out what he was up to back then."

"And what about Malamar and Macro? How do they fit into this?" Ash said.

"We've set out looking for answers on how our worlds became one, but we just ended up with more questions." Matt said.

"Yes. This is quite the conundrum." Professor Oak said. Team Rocket might have been eavesdropping, but they didn't understand a thing they saying.

"What on earth are they talking about?" Jessie said.

"Apparently something not from Earth." James said.

"Just when you think these twerps can't get any sillier." Meowth said.

"I like to know how Daemon was able to mega evolve. He's not a true pokemon like the rest of us." Imperialdramon said.

"I looked it over." Izzy said. "It wasn't like normal mega evolution. The amulet Daemon wears is a mystical one. It must hold some property similar to a mega stone that causes pokemon to mega evolve."

"So what do we do now?" Davis said. "Macro and Daemon are still out there. What will they decide to do now?"

"I wouldn't worry too much. Maybe they'll just go away." Bonnie said as she tried to be optimistic. While she was watching television, she came to a news channel, but saw it exploded. "What's going on?" All of them looked to the television and saw Macro with Malamar and Daemon on the T.V.

"It's them!" Davis said.

"Greetings everyone. For those who don't know who I am, I'm Macro. I am the winner of the Kanto League. These two are Daemon and Malamar."

"More like the destroyer." Tai said, but Matt kept him shut.

"We have come here for a special announcement." Daemon said. "Year after year, the regions of the world hold pokemon tournaments that decides the strongest, but that's just among regions. So we have a proposition. A worldwide tournament."

"Worldwide tournament?!" All of them said.

"A tournament that can involve anyone in the world can enter." Macro said. "However, qualifying matches must be held for a grand total of sixty-four teams. A total of three members a team."

"Only three members on a team?" Davis said.

"That means only about 192 people in the entire world can compete." Izzy said.

"What are they up to? Why are they trying to host a tournament that involves the entire world?" T.K. said.

"Wouldn't that be a great challenge for all you trainers? You can finally see who the best of the best of the world is." Daemon said.

"We'll let pokemon officials decide on qualifying matches to decide the sixty-four teams that will compete." Macro said. "We highly recommend that you all try to compete." Daemon walked over to a wall and held out his claw. He used his Demon Inferno attack and launched a powerful blast that blew through the wall and demolished part of the city that frightened everyone into taking part of the tournament.

"Unless you have better things to do." Daemon said.

"That monster!" Davis said.

"The tournament will be held in three months. You better use that time to get the teams ready. See you all there." Macro said and the signal was lost.

"First, they terrorized people at the Kanto League and now they're forcing people to compete in a tournament." Brock said. "How low can these guys get?"

"A worldwide tournament! That sounds so awesome." Ash said.

"You are such a kid for not seeing the big picture." Iris said.

"Ash, this won't be a normal tournament." Misty said. "It's obvious that this is some sort of trap. We can't fall for it."

"But I don't get it. Why would they host a tournament that the whole world can compete in?" Cody said.

"I don't know, but competing is the only way to find." Davis said as he ripped off the bandages and put his clothes on. "The only way to get to those guys is to get in this tournament. As much fun as it sounds, we've got to compete to get those guys. We'll train, we'll get a spot on a team, and we'll find Macro and Daemon so we can beat them. Besides, I want a rematch after the thrashing they just gave me."

"Same here." Imperialdramon said as he stood up.

"That's what I like to hear. When a qualifying battle starts up, we'll compete and get a place on the team." Ash said.

"What should we do?" Jessie asked.

"Follow the twerps." Meowth said. "The stronger they get, they more they're pokemon are worth when we swipe them."

"And if they compete, we'll see the whole world." James said. All of them had a desire to enter and a goal to drive them. Some are good and some are bad, but they're set to take part in it.

"Watch out, Macro. We'll be coming for you with Daemon and Malamar." Davis said.

After one adventure ends, another will soon begin. With a worldwide tournament about to kick up, our heroes are driven to compete so they can go after Macro. Who will be on a team and who will win? Stay tune for the answers.

To Be Continued….

AN: I'm telling you all right now to avoid confusion, it all is pokemon, but it will be similar to Beyblade Metal Masters.


	68. Qualified for Four

Almost three months has passed since the Kanto League and Macro with Daemon and Malamar have declared a worldwide tournament. The tournament consists a total of sixty-four teams. Most of them have already been formed. As of right now, our heroes along with their friends have come to Odaiba in Digose to take part in one of the qualifying arenas. Whoever wins gets to travel the world on a team. We'll find out which of our heroes will make the team or if any of them will.

It's about you

It's about me

It's about hope

It's about dreams

It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny

It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon)

Having the courage and willing to try

It's about never giving up

So hold your head up

And we will carry on (Kanto League Victors)

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Qualified for Four

Kari, May, Tai, and everyone else stood in front of the arena and were admiring it. Very soon, three out of any of them will be part of a team to take on the world.

"This is so exciting." May said.

"You can say that again." Kari said.

"You guys are so lucky. I wish I was a trainer so I can compete." Bonnie said. "It's not fair that I can't go travel around the world."

"I know the feeling, but at least we can cheer for the others." Max said.

"Even gym leaders are allowed to compete. This is going to be awesome." Misty said.

"I also heard that whoever is on the team will be sponsored by Gennai." Yolei said. "I can't wait for it to start."

"Looks like neither can they." Ross said as he pointed down the street. All of them looked back and saw Davis and Ash racing to get to the arena.

"Out of the way. I'm going first, Davis." Ash said.

"No way. I am." Davis said. The two of them with Pikachu and Imperialdramon just zipped right by them.

"Where's the fire? Settle down you two!" T.K. called out and the four of them came back.

"Hey guys! This is so exciting." Imperialdramon said.

"We've waited three months for this and it's finally here." Ash said. "So which one of you wants to battle me first?"

"No, battle me first." Davis said, but no one understood why Davis said that.

"Davis, what are you talking about?" Ross said. "You're already a member of this team. Didn't you know that?" From the looks on Davis' and Imperialdramon's face, they didn't.

"What gives?!" Both of them screamed. Up on the upper levels of the arena, Gennai and Professor Oak were watching from a V.I.P. room.

"It won't be long now." Gennai said.

"May I ask why you wanted all of Ash's and Davis' friends in this one tournament? There are still a few being held all around the world." Professor Oak asked.

"Don't forget that Macro was the one who started this whole thing." Gennai said. "That must mean that Daemon is planning on making an appearance. If all of them compete, they will have all lower chance of going against each other and a better chance of working together. I know we can only have three battlers, but any of those three are better than none. They might be the only ones who can stop Macro, Daemon, and Malamar from who knows what."

"Hello, everyone!" The announcer said. "The time has come for the qualifying tournament to start. Take your seats and get ready. We're about to begin." Everyone was getting excited for this, but Davis and Imperialdrmaon were upset that they were being left out.

"What gives? What gives?" Davis groaned as he and Imperialdramon marched right to the V.I.P. room. "Gennai!" He slammed the door open and got both of their attention.

"What gives? How are we already on the team when we haven't even battled?" Imperialdramon said.

"Davis, you won the Hoenn League. It only makes sense to have you on it." Gennai said.

"What about Matt? Matt won the Digose League, but he's able to compete." Davis said.

"Matt found out ahead of time and dropped the position. He said he wanted to earn it." Professor Oak said.

"Well, we want to do the same." Davis said.

"It's too late now. It's about to begin." Gennai said.

"Here we go." The announcer said.

"Wait!" Davis and Imperialdramon shouted as they pressed themselves against the window.

"Welcome all to the qualifying tournament." The announcer said as everyone gathered. "Here is your chance to take part in the World Tournament. Trainers that are here and several other locations will compete against each other and will earn a spot on a team with Davis Motomiya."

"Too bad for Davis. He was so looking forward to battling." Kari said.

"Are there other pokemon league champions on other teams?" Ash said.

"They all found out ahead of time and dropped out." Izzy said. "They want to earn that privilege. Davis is the only that didn't."

"Who wants to bet he didn't check his email or something because he was too excited?" Ross said.

"That would seem like something he would do." Ken said with a nervous laugh.

"Here's how it will go down." The announcer. "Every trainer in the area is fair game. Each battle will be a one-on-one. The goal is to win as many battles as you can in one hour. A win is worth ten points and you can't battle the same person twice. The top four trainers with the highest scores out of all the areas will move on to the next round of the qualifying tournament. So battle until your hearts give out. Let's get started!" Everyone cheered and all of them were ready for battle. "Trainers…..Ready….Battle!" Everyone opposed each other and started to battle as hard and as fast as they could.

"Waa! Please! Let us battle too." Davis begged as all he and Imperialdramon could do was watch with some teary eyes. This was making Professor Oak and Gennai very uncomfortable.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu used his attack and zapped a Floatzel and won the battle.

"Awesome. On to the next one." Ash said.

"Angewomon use Hurricane." Kari said. Angewomon used Hurricane and blew away a Crobat and won her battle. "Nice job. Let's keep going."

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick." May said.

"Blaziken!" Blaziken gave a fiery kick to a Gallade and May won her battle as well.

"This is impressive. I've never seen such fierce battles all happening in one place before." The announcer said. "It's not just in this arena. The other arenas have great battles happening. Every trainer is doing their best to make sure they score a spot on a team and take part in this tournament. The question is: who will be the lucky winners?"

"This stinks." Davis said as he and Imperialdramon continued to pout around. "This biggest free for all battle and we can't take part in it."

"Please stop moping. It's becoming sad and makes you look pathetic to be honest." Gennai said.

"Just be glad you are on the team." Professor Oak said. Time was almost up and the pressure was on as all the trainers were battling as hard as they could with such a short amount of time left.

"Hurry up all you young trainers. We all only have five minutes left." The announcer said and each trainer was finishing up their battle.

"Braixen use Flamethrower." Serena said.

"Luxray use Wild Charge." Clemont said.

"Togekiss use Aura Sphere." Dawn said.

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump." Misty said.

"WarGreymon use Heat Crash." Tai said.

"Garudamon use Flame Charge." Sora said.

"Crogunk use Poison Jab." Brock said.

"Seraphimon use Solar Beam." T.K. said. All the trainers battled hard to finish their battles until the clock reached zero.

"That's it! Time is up. Stop all the battling. We have the four lucky trainers that are moving to the next part." The announcer said as everyone became all ears about who was moving on and turned to the monitor. "Here are those lucky four. In fourth place we have….Kari at 180 points."

"I made it!" Kari cheered.

"In third place with a 190 points is….May from Petalburg City." The announcer said.

"Yes!" May cheered. "I got third place. Looks like we're both in it."

"That's great." Kari said.

"Alright!" Max said from the audience with Cody and Bonnie with him. "My sister got in."

"What about Clemont?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm hoping one of my friends was able to make it." Cody said.

"In second place we have….Ash from Pallet Town with 230 points." The announcer said.

"230 points?!"

"How did he battle so much in just one hour?"

"Unreal."

"Yeah. We did it Pikachu!" Ash cheered until he remembered he was in second place. "Hold on. If I'm in second, who came in first?"

"In first place with a grand total of 500 points…." The announcer said.

"Did he say 500?!" May said.

"Who could have gotten that many in just a short amount of time?" Brock said.

"That's unbelievable." Cilan said.

"Unreal. Who could it be?" Davis asked.

"The lucky winner in Stadium C….." The announcer said and showed a trainer with a Swampert standing over those who have fallen. "Chris!"

"Chris?!" Ash said.

"Chris?!" The girls said.

"Chris?!" Davis said as none of them could believe it. Back when Davis first became a trainer, Chris was the first major rival Davis had who saw pokemon as just a means for battle. It was revealed during the Hoenn League that Chris was possessed by Myotismon until Ash and Davis defeated him. When he lost to Davis, Chris hasn't been seen since.

"These lucky four competitors will be moving on to the next part." The announcer said. "In the end, only two of them will earn a spot on the same team as Davis. Now, we will pair them up to see who will battle who." The four cards shuffled around and saw the battles were set. "Here we are. Kari is against Ash and May is against Chris."

"You and me, Kari. I don't think you and I ever really had a battle." Ash said.

"This will certainly be a hard and interesting one." Kari said.

"I have to go against Chris? He even gave Davis a run for his money." May said as she acted scared.

The pairings have been set. Davis already has his spot on a team and his teammates will soon be revealed. Who will win? Who will travel the world? Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued….


	69. Knowing Your Opponent

The qualifying tournament was underway and Davis already had a secure spot on a team. The battles here were meant to find the four who would move on and find Davis' teammates. Ash, Kari, May, and a surprise showing of Chris showed that all of them moved to the next round. Now, to find the two who will work with Davis, Ash is going against Kari and May is going against Chris. We'll soon see who our team will be.

It's about you

It's about me

It's about hope

It's about dreams

It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny

It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon)

Having the courage and willing to try

It's about never giving up

So hold your head up

And we will carry on (Kanto League Victors)

Pokemon!

(Ash's voice) Knowing Your Opponent

The two battels were scheduled to start very soon. As things are right now, Ash is at the pokemon center and he was calling his friend, Ross from the pokemon world.

"That's great, Ash. If you win against Kari, then that makes you and Davis a team." Ross said.

"Of course May or Chris has to win as well." Ash said. "What about you? Aren't you going to take part in the World Tournament?"

"Actually yeah. My older brothers and I are a team." Ross said. "We're known as Team RRJ. Good luck, Ash. Kari knows you very well so she will have a strategy to try and beat you."

"Squirtle."

"I can handle it. Later." Ash said as he hung up the phone.

"You sure you're ready?" Brock asked as he came up to him. "Kari has had every chance she could to study the way you battle. She knows your battling style."

"I know and that's what is going to make it a great battle." Ash said. "I can't wait for my battle against Kari to start." Ash wasn't the only one to get ready. Kari was getting herself ready for this battle as well.

"Hey, sis." Tai said as he came walking over with Davis.

"You set for your battle?" Davis said as he placed his hand on hers.

"I think so, but this might be the toughest battle yet." Kari said.

"Don't worry. This is going to be one heck of a battle." Tai said.

"We better get going. It's going to start soon." Angewomon said. All of them agreed and headed out.

…..

The Arena

Everyone gathered in the main arena in Odaiba. All of them were excited for the two battles to come. Davis and all the others were in the audience as they watched with Gennai and Professor Oak in the V.I.P. room. Davis looked around and saw no sign of May.

"Max, where's your sister?" Davis asked.

"She's spending every moment she can to get ready for her battle." Max said.

"Makes sense. Chris is incredibly strong." Imperialdramon said.

"Either that or she doesn't want to see her ex." Iris joked.

"Brace yourselves. We're about to have some hard battling going on today." The announcer said. "The first battle is going to be between Ash and Kari." Both of them stepped forward out onto the field and were ready for this battle. "Here are the rules. The battle will be a three-on-three. The battle is over when all three of one side's pokemon are unable to battle and no substitution."

"They can't switch pokemon?" Bonnie said.

"I guess they're testing the pokemon's and the trainer's endurance since there will be fierce competition." Clemont said.

"Trainers, bring out your first pokemon." The referee said.

"Good luck, Kari. Krookodile, I choose you!" Ash said.

"Krookodile!"

"Druddigon, let's go!" Kari said.

"Druddigon!" Both of their pokemon were out and both were ready to start.

"Start out with Dragon Claw!" Both of them said. Krookodile and Druddigon used the same attack and they kept trying to slash at each other.

"This is bad. If Krookodile scores a direct hit with Dragon Claw, Druddigon is going to take a lot of damage." Izzy said.

"She'll be fine." Sora said.

"Don't forget that Druddigon's ability is rough skin." Cilan said. "If Krookodile makes physical contact, Krookodile will take damage."

"Druddigon use Dragon Tail." Kari said. Druddigon's tail was surrounded by green scales and slammed it against Krookodile. "Now use Flash Cannon."

"Krookodile use Dig and dodge it." Ash said. Druddigon fired the shining blast, but Krookodile dug his way underground and avoided the attack.

"Be careful. Krookodile could be anywhere." Kari said.

"Druddigon." Druddigon looked around for any sign of Krookodile until Krookodile came up right underneath Druddigon and tackled him.

"Krookodile comes up and slams into Druddigon." Krookodile moved back, but seemed to be in a little pain. "There's the effects of Druddigon's rough skin ability. Ash and Krookodile better be careful."

"Krookodile use Stone Edge." Ash said.

"Krookodile!" Krookodile slammed his claw against the ground and rocks rose out and slammed into Druddigon.

"Druddigon use Focus Blast." Kari said. Druddigon focused up energy between his claws and shot it out. Krookodile got hit and did massive damage.

"That has got to hurt with a dark type like Krookodile getting hit by a Focus Blast. Can Krookodile keep going?" It was a struggle, but Krookodile was able to get back on his feet.

"Man. Are all of Ash's pokemon that tough?" T.K. said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Misty said.

"Krookodile use Dragon Claw." Ash said.

"You use Dragon Claw too." Kari said. Both pokemon charged in and slash against each other and were standing with their backs facing each other. All of them waited to see who would fall and it turned out it was….Druddigon.

"Druddigon is unable to battle. Krookodile is the winner." The referee said.

"That's one down and two to go for Ash. Who will Kari's next choice be?"

"Milotic, let's go!" Kari said.

"Milotic!"

"Ohmy gosh! Her Milotic is so beautiful." Serena said as all the girls admired it.

"It should be. Milotic are considered the most beautiful pokemon of them all." Max said.

"I can see why." Bonnie said.

"It doesn't matter what type our opponent is. Krookodile use Aerial Ace." Ash said and Krookodile went right for the attack.

"Milotic use Aqua Ring." Kari said.

"Milotic." Rings made of water formed around Milotic. When Krookodile saw the water, he tried to stop himself from attacking.

"Uh oh. Since Krookodile is a ground type, it hates to be near water."

"Milotic use Aqua Tail." Kari said. Milotic had water surround her tail and slammed her tail against Krookodile and was able to take him out.

"Krookodile is unable to battle. Milotic is the winner." The referee said.

"It's all even now. What pokemon will Ash go with next?"

"Hawlucha, I choose you!" Ash said.

"Hawlucha!"

"Ash's second pokemon is his Hawlucha. I wonder if Hawlucha will do any better than Krookodile did."

"Hawlucha use Karate Chop." Ash said and Hawlucha went right in for the attack.

"Keep Hawlucha back with your Twister." Kari said. Milotic spun her tail around and shot out a twister and blasted Hawlucha with Hawlucha being pushed back. "Now use Aqua Tail." Milotic swung her tail around and was able to strike against Hwlucha.

"Are you alright?" Ash said and Hawlucha was able to get back up. "Hawlucha use X-Scissor." Hawlucha sprinted off his feet and slashed against Milotic, but Milotic's scratch healed.

"How did Milotic heal up?" Mimi asked.

"That's the effects of Aqua Ring. It's still working." Ken said. "Aqua Ring will continue to heal Milotic until Milotic doesn't have any strength left."

"That won't stop us. Hawlucha use Flying Press." Ash said. Hawlucha jumped up into the air and came flying down.

"Milotic use Safeguard." Kari said. Milotic formed an energy barrier around herself and was able to block the attack. "Now use Aqua Tail."

"Milotic!" Milotic struck against Hawlucha and Hawlucha was knocked out.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle. Milotic is the winner." The referee said.

"A nice move by Kari. One more win and she'll be joining Davis in the tournament."

"Pika?"

"We're not beaten yet. Our hopes are all on you. Pikachu, let's do this!" Ash said as Pikachu climbed up on him and jumped out to the field.

"Ash's final pokemon is Pikachu. A wise choice against a Milotic."

"We have to be careful. Milotic use Aqua Tail." Kari said.

"Iron Tail, go." Ash said. Both of them swung their tails around and slammed their tails against each other.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail." Ash said and Pikachu electrocuted Milotic and it was dealing a lot of damage. "Now use Electro Ball." Pikachu formed the ball of electricity on his tail and shot it out with Milotic getting hit and she was beaten.

"Milotic is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner." The referee said.

"Fast as lightning. Ash has able to even the match. Both trainers are down to only one pokemon."

"Ash is living up to his reputation." Angewomon said.

"Yeah, but I'm prepared." Kari said. "I had a feeling he would use Pikachu. That's why my winning pokemon is right here. Quagsire, let's go!"

"Quagsire!"

"Uh oh. This could be a real problem." Ash said.

"Quagsire is part ground type. Pikachu's electric type moves aren't going to do a thing." Brock said.

"So how is he going to get himself out of this?" Dawn asked.

"He'll find a way. He always finds a way." Serena said.

"Quagsire use Mud Shot." Kari said.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge and then attack." Ash said.

"Quagsire!" Quagsire shot out mud, but Pikachu increased his speed to avoid the mud and rammed right into Quagsire.

"Now use Iron Tail." Ash said. Pikachu swung his tail around and struck Quagsire.

"Quagsire use Hydro Pump." Kari said. Quagsire shot out a blast of a high volume of water and blasted Pikachu and pushed Pikachu back.

"Fight back. Pikachu use Iron Tail." Ash said. Pikachu ran up to Quagsire and slammed his tail against Quagsire again.

"Ash is doing good, but Iron Tail isn't doing much damage." Iris said.

"This isn't looking good for him." Matt said.

"Quagsire use Slam." Kari said. Quagsire grabbed Pikachu by the tail and slammed him into the ground. "Now use Mud Shot." Quagsire shot out mud and Pikachu got hit hard.

"Pikachu isn't going to last much longer." Tai said.

"Looks like Kari has a secure spot." Cody said. Ash was trying to think of something he could use to turn this around.

"If I don't do something, Pikachu is as good as beat." Ash said.

"Quagsire use Hydro Pump." Kari said. Quagsire shot out water and Pikachu got hit, but that gave Ash an idea.

"Pikachu, spin as hard as you can in the opposite direction and use Iron Tail." Ash said. Pikachu spun round and round with all his might and was pushing the water back.

"No way!" Kari said. Pikachu spun with great speed and Quagsire got hit hard and thrown into the wall and was taken out.

"Quagsire is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner. Victory goes to Ash." The referee said.

"Alright!" Ash said as Pikachu ran right into his arms.

"There we have it. Ash will be joining Davis on the team and go around the world." Kari went over to Quagsire and made sure Quagsire was unharmed.

"I shouldn't have expected anything less. Ash is always unpredictable." Kari said as she brought Quagsire back in the pokeball.

"That's Ash for you." Angewomon said.

"Congrats to Ash. Now, there's still one more deciding battle. Will the third member be May or Chris?" Both of them were heading to the arena for their battle and no one knew the kind of power they were about to see.

Ash has won his battle, but what kind of battle will we see between Chris and May. There's only one way to know. Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued….


	70. Power, Strong and Dark

"That was an enjoyable battle and I bet the next one will be just as good." The announcer said as there was another part of the qualifying tournament for the World Tournament to get through.

Ash has succeeded in winning his battle against Kari. It gave him a secure spot with Davis on one of the sixty-four teams. Now, May might have a chance to join the boys. That's only if she is able to beat Davis' old rival, Chris.

It's about you

It's about me

It's about hope

It's about dreams

It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny

It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon)

Having the courage and willing to try

It's about never giving up

So hold your head up

And we will carry on (Kanto League Victors)

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Power, Strong and Dark

Ash and Kari joined Davis and the others up in the audience. All of them were awaiting for the next battle between May and Chris to begin.

"This will be great. My sister is so going to win and get to take part in the biggest tournament ever." Max said.

"You okay that you lost, Kari? I know how much you wanted to win." Ash asked.

"Don't worry about me." Kari said. "I'm just glad I made this far over nearly hundreds of others."

"You know you still have a chance to make the team." Joe said. "I've heard that each team is allowed to have one substitute member on a team. That means that if one member isn't able to battle, you can fill in."

"That's handy to know, but it would have to be between Kari and whoever loses this battle." Brock said.

"Then, you better get ready to take on Chris." Max said with full confidence in his sister. "She's a great coordinator and it helps a bit that our Dad is the Petalburg City's gym leader."

"I wouldn't be too sure." Davis said as he was anxious to see Chris in person after so long.

"Chris is a seriously tough trainer. He even gave us a run for our money." Imperialdramon said.

"So what kind of trainer is Chris?" Dawn asked.

"Brutal." Davis said. "Back when I first met him, Chris didn't seem to care about his pokemon. He thought they were just meant for battle and nothing more. Each one of his pokemon were incredibly strong. After the last time we battled and I won, he seemed to have mellowed out. We haven't seen him since the Hoenn League. Who knows how much stronger he's become?"

"Sounds like quite the guy." Serena said.

"So if you battled him, what are May's chances of winning?" Clemont asked.

"I like to believe that May will win, but her chances are very slim." Davis said. Being on the receiving end of Chris' power, he knows what he's talking about.

"Here they come. Get ready everyone because I have a feeling that this is going to be an awesome battle as well." The announcer said. Meanwhile, May was walking down the hall and was getting ready.

'Okay. I can do this.' May thought and kept telling herself. 'I can win this battle, make the team, and travel around the entire world. Of course, my opponent is Chris and Chris was an unbelievably strong trainer. Then again, you never know. Chris might have been slacking since the last time I've seen him.' May was the first to arrive and walked up to the battlefield.

"May has already entered the arena. We await her opponent, Chris." The announcer said. All of them turned to the other entrance. Footsteps were being tapped. He grew closer and closer. Upon entering, Chris stood proud and tall like he won before the battle already begun. "There he is."

"Whoa!" Davis said.

"What is it?" Yolei said.

"Is something wrong?" Misty asked.

"I feel it too." Imperialdramon said as if he already knew what Davis was feeling.

"Chris must have gone through some intense training." Davis said. "It's as if I can feel his tremendous power just by looking at him. I hate to call it early like this, but this isn't looking good for May." Both trainers walked up to the arena and took their positions.

"Here we go. The battle to find the final member is about to start." The announcer said. "Let's go over the rules. This is going to be a three-on-three battle. There are no substitutions. This battle will be over when all three of one side's pokemon are unable to battle. Now, who's ready for me to stop talking and for them to start battling?" The crowd cheered as they were all pumped for this battle.

"Bring out your pokemon." The referee said.

"Munchlax, let's go!" May said.

"Munchlax!"

"May's first pokemon is her Munchlax. Who will Chris choose?"

"Go, Swampert!" Chris said.

"Swampert!" Swampert's roar was so powerful that it sent out small shockwaves through the arena.

"That Swampert is loud and powerful." Brock said.

"Swampert! That's his strongest pokemon and the very first pokemon he ever had." Imperialdramon said.

"Amazing. He raised that from a Mudkip?!" Max said.

"This just keeps looking worse and worse for May." Ash said.

"We better start strong. Munchlax use Solar Beam." May said. Munchlax opened up its mouth and charged up the attack. Chris and Swampert didn't even move. They just let the attack charged. "Fire!"

"Munchlax!" Munchlax fired the beam and blasted Swampert.

"May starts strong with a Solar Beam. A super effective move against a water and ground type." The smoke cleared away, but it looked like Solar Beam didn't do anything.

"It did nothing?!" May said.

"How can that be?! Grass type moves are super effective against pokemon like Swampert." Iris said.

"Swampert's even stronger than I remember." Davis said.

"Swampert use Hydro Cannon." Chris said. Swampert formed a ball of water around Swampert's mouth and shot it out. The attack exploded on contact and Munchlax was blown into the wall.

"Munchlax!" May shouted and everyone saw Munchlax was beaten.

"Munchlax is unable to battle. Swampert is the winner." The referee said.

"Incredible. That was the strongest Hydro Cannon I've ever seen." May returned Munchlax and she was already scared and anxious of Swampert.

'This is bad. The battle has just started and I'm already falling behind. I've got to keep fighting.' May said. "Venusaur, let's go!"

"Venusaur!"

"May's second pokemon is Venusaur. Can a fully evolved grass type change this battle despite Swampert's power?"

"Venusaur use Razor Leaf." May said and Venusaur shot out razor sharp leaves.

"Use Protect." Chris said. Swampert brought a barrier around itself and was able to block out the attack. "Now use Hammer Arm."

"Swampert!" Swampert moved to Venusaur. Swampert's arms glowed as Swampert held them up and slammed them down. Venusuar practically sank into the ground with a large crater forming and Venusaur was already beaten.

"Venusaur is unable to battle. Swampert is the winner." The referee said. No one made a single sound. They all dismayed by what they are seeing.

"Even I don't know what to say. Swampert beat a pokemone when it was at a disadvantage and did it in just one move. Now, May has only one last pokemon and it has to beat all three of Chris's pokemon."

"I'm actually scared." Bonnie said as Clemont held her for comfort.

"I knew this would be bad, but I don't think Chris is even trying." Davis said. "He's just trying to move May out of the way." May held up her last choice and fear with a bit of rage was mixing in.

"I can't lose. I won't lose like this." May said. "Blaziken, go!"

"Blaziken!"

"May's last choice is her Blaziken, but it's a fire type. Does May have a strategy to use Blaziken against Swampert?"

"Blaziken use Fire Spin." May said.

"I don't think so. Swampert use Hammer Arm." Chris said. That had May change tactics quickly.

"Forget Fire Spin. Just move out of Swampert's way." May said. Swampert was about to land the attack, but Blaziken jumped back. However, the force from Swampert's swing hit Blaziken and knocked Blaziken down.

"Uh oh. The force alone was enough to knock Blaziken off its feet. Is this battle going to end here?"

"Guess I'll get it over with." Chris said as Swampert advanced closer to Blaziken.

"No." May said as rage was taking over her. "No. I will win. I want to win." Something was wrong as a dark aura was starting consume May. "I WILL WIN!" She screamed and the dark aura erupted around her. No one understood what was going on?

"May!" Kari shouted as she could feel dark power coming from May. That energy was affecting Blaziken as well as Blaziken turned darker and its eyes turned red.

"Blaziken!" Blaziken shot out fire everywhere and it looked like they were losing control.

"Goodness! What's happening?" Professor Oak asked.

"I'm not sure." Gennai said.

"I will win!" May screamed. Blaziken shot another blast of fire and Swampert got hit and was being pushed back.

"Whoa! I don't know what's going, but I better end this. Swampert use Water Pledge." Chris said.

"Swampert!" Swampert slammed its fist on the ground. Pillars of water shot around Blaziken. Then, one erupted around Blaziken and that attack reverted May back to her normal self. When the water dispersed, Blaziken was defeated.

"Blaziken is unable to battle. Swampert is the winner. Victory goes to Chris."

"It looks like that's the end. Chris is the third and final member." Swampert walked over to Chris and Chris smiled and petted Swampert's head.

"Nice job, buddy." Chris said. Davis saw that and can see Chris changed in more ways than one. Chris brought Swampert back and being to leave.

"Chris!" Davis called out as he jumped out of the stands and caught up to Chris. "Great battle. I'm glad we'll be on the same team."

"I think you misunderstood. I only came to show you how much stronger I've become." Chris said as he turned to face him. "There's only one person in the world I want to beat and it's you…Davis."

"What?" Davis said.

"Give my position to someone else." Chris called out. "I am taking part in this tournament. The next time you see me will be on the battlefield." With his reasons clear, Chris walks off and leaves Davis astounded of what he has seen.

Chris has proven to have become a lot stronger, but what happened to May and what will happen with the team? With Chris turning away the position, we'll have to wait and see what happens next.

To Be Continued….


	71. Familiar Setting

After Chris turned down the position to be on the same team as Davis and Ash, Gennai and Professor Oak were trying to decide where they should go from here.

"What now?" Professor Oak said. "We need three members on a team and we've only been cut down to two?"

"Not to worry. I have plans." Gennai said. "As for filling the open spot, there's really only two we can choose from." He brought up a couple pictures of May and Kari. One of these will be able to compete as a full fledge member.

It's about you

It's about me

It's about hope

It's about dreams

It's about friends that work together to claim their destiny

It's about reaching for the sky (Pokemon)

Having the courage and willing to try

It's about never giving up

So hold your head up

And we will carry on (Kanto League Victors)

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Familiar Setting

"May, are you okay? You really flipped out in that battle?" Sora asked. It became night and everyone was having dinner. They were going over everything that happened today.

"I don't know. I don't know what got into me." May said. "That's never happened before."

"It was kind of scary. Even your Blaziken was starting to freak out." Kari said.

"Doesn't seem to be anything we can do about it now. You just need to get better control over yourself." Ross said. "Now, what about the team? Chris isn't going to take part in it."

"Guys!" Matt called out as he ran up to all of them. "I got some interesting news. The battle between Kari and May that would decide the substitute is what will be to decide the third member."

"Are you serious?" Davis said.

"I heard it myself." Matt said. "Winner gets to be an official member, loser gets to be the substitute

"So it looks like it's down to you and me." May said to Kari and both of them were excited for this.

"Yep. May the best trainer win." Kari said.

…

Brock

Brock went out on his own as he was taking a nice walk under the moonlight sky.

"So it will be between May and Kari. This should be an interesting battle." Brock said as he thought about what might happen.

"Excuse me, Brock." Brock turned around and was faced with Gennai.

"Gennai? Is there something I can help you with?" Brock asked.

"Yes. I have a proposition for someone with your skills and knowledge." Gennai said and Brock became all ears for what he has to say.

…

The Next Day

Everyone gathered in the arena. All of the people heard about this battle and they all can't wait to see if it will be May or Kari as an official member.

"Welcome back. Since Chris turned down the chance to be on a team, this battle will be the deciding battle." The announcer said and the girls already took their positions. "Here they are. Kari and May. These two lovely ladies will battle it out. Winner is an official member, loser is the substitute. Who's ready?!" Everyone was.

"Does this seem familiar to anyone?" Imperialdramon said as he was being sarcastic.

"Yep. Those two have battle plenty of times before." Ash said.

"It's always back and forth between those two on who win." Davis said.

"Realy?" Ross said. "I wonder who's going to win this time."

'I haven't battled May in a long time. This will be great.' Kari thought.

'I can't lose my cool like last time. I've battled Kari before and everything will turn out fine.' May said.

"Ready?" Angewomon asked and Kari nodded her head.

"Bring out your pokemon." The referee said.

"Beautifly, let's go!" May said.

"Froslass, you're up!" Kari said.

"Beautifly!"

"Froslass!"

"May is going with her Beautifly and Kari is using her Froslass."

"In this match up, Kari has the advantage." Ross said. "Let's hope May can control herself better in this battle." All of them felt the same and hope May will be alright.

"Froslass use Ice Shard." Kari said.

"Froslass!" Froslass formed a shard of ice and tossed it, but Beautifly moved to the side and avoided the attack

"Beautifly use Aerial Ace." May said. Beautifly flew right in and tackled against Froslass. "Now use Silver Wind."

"Froslass use Blizzard." Kari said. Beautifly unleashed its shining wind attack, but Frolass shot out a blizzard and the two attacks collided and formed a dazzling tornado in the center.

"Wow! Beautiful!"

"They both do know this isn't a contest battle, right?" Matt said.

"It doesn't matter. Performing like that is in their muscles." Dawn said. "It's practically their battling style."

"You can say that again." Serena said.

"Beautifly use Aerial Ace." May said.

"Beautifly!"

"Froslass use Double Team." Kari said. Froslass made copies of herself and Beautifly flew right through a fake. "Now use Blizzard."

"Froslass!" Froslass shot out the blizzard and hit Beautifly from behind. The cold was too much and Beautifly was taken out.

"Beautifly is unable to battle. Froslass is the winner." The referee said.

"Bad start for May. This better not turn out like her last battle."

"Beautifly return." May said as she brought Beautifly back. "Skitty, you're up next!"

"Naa!"

"So cute! I want one!" Bonnie said.

"Isn't a normal type like Skitty at a disadvantage against a ghost type like Froslass?" Yolei questioned.

"That's true, but ghost types don't have an effect on normal types either." Iris said.

"Use Blizzard." Both of them said and both of their pokemon used the same attack. Both of the attacks crashed into each other and traveled through the entire ring.

"I hate the cold." Ross complained as everyone was shivering from the two attacks. "Can someone turn on the heat?"

"Now use Assist." May said.

"Assist? Is she serious?" Max asked. Skitty's paw glowed white and shot an enormous amount of fire. Froslass got his and was taking serious damage.

"Froslass!" Kari shouted in concern and Froslass fainted from that one attack.

"Froslass is unable to battle. Skitty is the winner." The referee said.

"What's Assist?" Mimi asked.

"That move allows Skitty to use any attacks from any of the other pokemon May owns." Cilan said.

"She lucked out. That attack was Blaziken's Overheat attack." Max said. "That's a powerful fire type move and Froslass got hit hard."

"Froslass return. You did great." Kari said as she brought Froslass back. "Vulpix, let's go!"

"Vulpix!"

"Adorable. A Skitty against a Vulpix. This might be our cutest battle yet."

"Vulpix use Quick Attack." Kari said.

"Skitty use Tackle." May said. Both of their pokemon charged at each and they both tackled each other. "Now use Double Slap." Skitty used its tail and slapped Vulpix around.

"Vulpix use Ember." Kari said.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix breathed out sparks of ember and Skitty got hit.

"I've got to say that you Vulpix is a pretty tough one." May said.

"Thanks. Vulpix and I have been training hard." Kari said. "Vulpix worked real hard that you can see its new move. Vulpix use Flame Burst."

"Vulpix!" Vulpix shot out a ball of fire and it burst with small balls of fire pelting against Skitty.

"Now use Quick Attack." Kari said. Vulpix ran with greater speed and tackled Skitty. "Finish this with Flame Burst."

"Skitty use Assist." May said. Vulpix shot out the fire ball and Skitty's Assist turned into a Water Gun attack. Both of them got hit form both attacks.

"May's lucky a second time. That's her Wartortle's Water Gun, but Skitty got hit hard." Dawn said. Both Vulpix and Skitty struggled to stand until both of them fell.

"Skitty and Vulpix are unable to battle. This match ends in a draw." The referee said.

"That wasn't expecting. Now both of them are down to just one pokemon."

"Whose May going to use? Blaziken is exhausted from the last battle." Misty asked.

"We'll find out." Izzy said.

"Glaceon, let's go!" May said.

"Vaporeon, I choose you!" Kari said.

"Glaceon!"

"Vaporeon!"

"A Glaceon against a Vaporeon. The two evolve forms of Eevee. This is going to be an interesting battle."

"Vaporeon use Aqua Tail." Kari said. Vaporeon formed water around its tail and tried to hit Glaceon with it.

"Glaceon, dodge and use Shadow Ball." May said. Glaceon jumped over the water and formed the dark or and fired it with Vaporeon getting hit. "Now use Secret Power."

"Glaceon!" Glaceon emitted a bright light that hit Vaporeon and Vaporeon acted confused.

"What's Secret Power?" Davis asked.

"That move changes depending on the surrounding." T.K. said. "In a place like this, it's caused Vaporeon to be confused."

"Vaporeon, snap out of it." Angewomon said.

"Vaporeon, can you hear me?" Kari called out, but Vaporeon was still confused.

"Glaceon use Ice Shard." May said. Glaceon formed the shard of ice and shot it out with Vaporeon getting hit. Vaporeon slid against the ground, but was able to snap out of the confusion.

"Looks like Vaporeon has snapped out of the confusion."

"Vaporeon use Water Gun." Kari said.

"Glaceon use Mirror Coat." May said. Vaporeon shot out water, but Glaceon glowed and reflected the attack and Vaporeon got hit by its own attack. "Use Shadow Ball at full power."

"Glace!" Glaceon made the dark orb and it was bigger than usual. Glaceon shot it and Vaporeon didn't avoid it. Vaporeon got blasted and was beaten.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle. Glaceon is the winner. Victory goes to May." The referee said.

"It is done! May has won!" Everyone cheered for her.

"We did it!" May said as Glaceon jumped into her arms. 'What's better is that no one got hurt from this strange energy. I feel a lot better.' She thought.

"Looks like we are the subs." Angewomon said.

"At least we're on the team." Kari said.

"That's it everyone. These lucky three trainers have become a team and are going to take on the world." The announcer said as he showed May, Ash, and Davis. The team is formed and is ready for any challenge.

….

The Airport

Davis and the newly formed team headed for the airport. With Gennai as their sponsor, he was making sure they head out.

"This is awesome. It will be just like old times." Davis said.

"Yeah. This is going to be awesome." May said.

"I can't wait for the tournament to get started. Gennai, can you tell us anything?" Ash said.

"Not yet. We're waiting for one more." Gennai said.

"One more?" Imperialdramon said.

"Who are you talking about? We're all here." Kari said.

"We are now." All of them looked to see Brock arrived and it looked like he was going with them.

"Brock? What's going on?" Ash said.

"I asked Brock to tag along." Gennai said. "He's going as the team's medical advisor."

"Medical advisor?" Kari wondered what that was.

"Basically, he'll be in charge of healing up all your pokemon." Gennai said.

"That's great. It will be awesome to have you along for the ride." Ash said.

"Yeah. It will be great to be going on a journey again." Brock said.

"Okay. Everyone of Team Dream Star is here." Gennai said.

"Team Dream Star?" Everyone said.

"That's your team name. You're all called that because each of you dream big on being the best that you can be." Gennai said. "You're first opponent have already been decided. You'll be going against Team RRJ."

"That's Ross' team with his brothers." Ash said.

"Wow. We're going against a tough opponent right from the start." Kari said.

"It doesn't matter. We'll take on the entire world and win this." Davis said.

"Keep in mind that you should be on the lookout for Macro as well. We still don't know what he and Daemon are truly up to." Gennai said. "Now, go and battle with all your heart."

"Yeah!" All of them cheered. All of them boarded the plane and was about to take off.

"Guys, look." May said. All of them looked out the window and saw all of their friends with a sign that says 'Good Luck'. Seeing that made them feel the strength and support of all their friends.

"Watch out world. Here we come." Davis said.

As an old group has reunited, our heroes set out to take on the world. Heading out to meet their first opponent, the first round of the World Tournament is approaching.

To Be Continued…..


	72. Sharpedo along the Coast

The newly formed team, Team Dream Star, has arrived to Manago City. A city in Kalos that is holding the team's first match.

"Wow! This city is huge." Davis said as he was taking in all the sites.

"It might look nice, but don't forget why we're here." Brock said. "This is where we'll face Team RRJ."

"Right. We need to come up with a plan if we're going to beat those guys." Kari said.

"Let's head over to the hotel we're staying at. We can come up with something there." May said. All of them agreed and all of them were stoked for their battle.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Ash's voice) Sharpedo along the Coast

All of them headed for the hotel they were staying at and since they were taking part in the tournament, the place had four stars.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever stayed in a place this fancy." Davis said.

"You think the toilets are automatic?" Imperialdramon asked

"This is great and all, but what I want to do is go meet up with Ross and his brothers." Ash said.

"Ash, remember we're competing against them and this is a big deal. If we lose, we're done for." May said.

"We don't even know how the battle is going to work." Angewomon said.

"She's got a point. We don't know the rules." Kari said.

"Luckily, I do." Brock said as they all took a seat around a table. "Gennai gave me the rules. Here's how it works. There are a total of three battles and they're all one-on-one. The team that wins two of those battles gets to move on."

"So we've just got to win two of the battles. Sounds easy enough." Ash said. "Oh man. I would love to take on Ross again or either of his brothers."

"Slow down. It's not that easy and you can't just decide that." Brock said. "We've got to figure out the right order. If we don't know who is battling for the other team, we could be in trouble."

"Brock's right. We could be defeated in the first two rounds if we make a poor choice of our order." Angewomon said.

"So how are we suppose to decide the order?" May asked.

"Let's just go talk to Ross." Ash said as he stood up. "Instead of just sitting around thinking about it, we can go talk to them."

"Ash, they're not going to tell us their battle order. They want to win as much as we do." Kari said.

"Maybe, but at least we could get an idea. I'm heading out." Ash said as he and Pikachu ran out.

"Wait!" Davis said as he was about to go after them.

"Just let him do his own thing. That's what he always does." May said. When Ash and Pikachu ran out the door, neither of them noticed that Team Rocket actually followed them.

"So the twerps formed a team and are taking part in the tournament." Jessie said.

"Regardless if they are or aren't, we have a job of our own to do." James said.

"Yeah and that's to take Pikachu with all their other pokemon." Meowth said.

….

The Docks

Ash ran out to the docks and was trying to find where Ross and his brothers were.

"Maybe I shouldn't have ran out. I don't even know where they are." Ash said.

"Pikachu." However, Ash began to hear some people. He looked the docks and saw a crowd.

"What are they all looking at?" Ash said as he looked out to the water. He saw that Ross and Squirtle were out there with Ross riding on a Sharpedo. "Ross, over here!" He called out and was able to get his attention.

"Ash!" Ross called out. Ross patted his Sharpedo and headed to land. When they got there, Ross and Squirtle jumped up to Ash. "When I heard you be on the team my brothers and I are up against, I thought I see you around."

"Great to see you again." Ash said. "What were you doing out there?"

"Just a little training. Since Sharpedo moves only on water, I'm giving Sharpedo every chance it can get to move around." Ross said.

"Sharpedo!"

"Wow. I guess that means Sharpedo hardly ever gets the chance to battle." Ash said. "Since our team battle is tomorrow, how about a practice match?"

"Are you serious?" Ross said. "You know this just won't end well for you."

"Come on. It's all in friendly competition." Ash said.

"Fine, but only because I know you're not going to stop begging." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"Awesome. We get to see a preview of tomorrow."

"Both of them are really strong."

"This will be great for tomorrow." Ash and Ross got ready for the battle as they both went on opposite sides of the docks

"We'll use only one pokemon." Ross said. "I'll be using my Sharpedo since Sharpedo hasn't done match battling. Who will you use?"

"It's a good thing I asked Professor Oak to give me some of my old pokemon. Corphish, I choose you!" Ash said.

"Corphish!"

"Corphish. That's a blast from the past." Ross said. "Alright. Let's get this over with. Sharpedo, start out with Aqua Jet."

"Sharpedo!" Sharpedo was surrounded by water and swam straight for Corphish like a torpedo.

"Corphish use Crabhammer." Ash said.

"Corphish!" Corphish's claw was surrounded by water and the two collided against each other and pushed the other back.

"Corphish use Bubble Beam." Ash said.

"Not so fast. Sharpedo use Scary Face." Ross said. Sharpedo formed a scary face and stopped Corphish from attacking. "Now use Skull Bash." Sharpedo charged right at Corphish and hit Corphish with a powerful headbutt and went under the water.

"Hang in there Corphish." Ash said.

"Sharpedo use Aqua Jet." Ross said.

"Corphish use Harden." Ash said. Corphish harden its shell, but Sharpedo kept bashing itself against Corphish.

"Even though Corphish's defenses have increased, it can't take much more." Ross said. "Especially after this move. Sharpedo use Screech." Sharpedo unleashed a horrible sound and it was hurting Corphish's ears.

"Corphish use Vice Grip." Ash said. Corphish swam in and grabbed onto Sharpedo's fin. Corphish spun Sharpedo around and tossed it. Sharpedo was able to regain its balance and was ready to keep the battle going.

"Sharpedo use Aqua Jet." Ross said. Sharpedo swam down and went straight up and tackled Corphish right out of the water. "Now use Skull Bash." Sharpedo dived out and tackled Corphish hard again. "Things aren't looking good for you, Ash."

"Oh man. I better turn this around or else." Ash said as both pokemon landed back in the water. They wanted the battle to keep going, but a net came down and electrocuted Corphish and Sharpedo. "Corphish!"

"What's going on?" Ross said as they heard laughter and saw Team Rocket and their balloon.

"Howdy." Jessie said.

"How's it going?" James said.

"Because it's going good for us." Meowth said.

"Team Rocket!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

"Not you losers again. It hasn't been long enough since I last saw you." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"Yes so you better prepare for…." "Flamethrower!" Someone interrupted their motto before they could even begin. Flames were shot out and broke the net. Then, those flames shot out and blasted Team Rocket's balloon and the three of them were already going.

"What was that?" Meowth said.

"We didn't even get to say our motto." James said.

"Just because those twerps are entering this tournament, they get all the respect. Where's our respect?" Jessie said.

"Sky high with our blast off!" The guys said and they were all gone.

"Sharpedo, you're not hurt are you?" Ross said.

"Sharpedo!"

"It doesn't look like Corphish is hurt either." Ash said.

"Corphish!"

"That's good." They saw their saviors were Typhlosion and Josh.

"Bro! When did you get here?" Ross said.

"Been here the whole time. I saw that you two were battling, but it's time to go." Josh said. "Save the battling for the main event."

"There's nothing wrong with a little practice battling." Ash said.

"There is when you two are on opposite teams. Besides, I'm doing yourself a favor." Josh said. "No offense Ash. I'm just calling it like I see it and it looks like Ross was going to win as usual. After all, you never found a way to beat him before." That really struck Ash. Josh had a point. Ash has never been able to beat Ross and Corphish was just getting beaten around.

…..

The Hotel

Ash went back to the hotel and he still was thinking about what Josh said. How can Ash win this match for the team when he can't beat Ross who is the youngest of the three?"

"There you are." Brock said.

"Something wrong?" Davis asked.

"Just doing some thinking." Ash said.

"Well, we just got word from Gennai." Kari said. "The battle order for Team RRJ has been decided. It's from youngest to oldest."

"Youngest to oldest?! Does that mean Ross is battling first?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Brock said.

"Guys! You've got to let me battle in the first match." Ash said.

"How come? I know Ross is one of your biggest rivals, but you haven't been able to beat him once." May said.

"That's precisely why." Ash said. "He pushes me to do better than I usually do. If at first you don't succeed, you try again. I'm going to compete battling Ross until I do manage to beat him one day. So let me do this."

"Alright. We'll give you a chance." Brock said.

"Yeah!" Ash cheered.

"Where does he get all that energy and ambition?" May said.

Tomorrow will be the first task of Team Dream Star's to overcome. Will Ash's determination actually be able to beat Ross in this battle? One can only hope.

To Be Continued…


	73. Straight to the Point

"Pikachu use Iron Tail." Ash said and Pikachu hit a tree. The first round of the World Tournament is about to begin. Ash has been up most of the night and was doing some training. He was hoping he train hard enough to beat Ross. "Got to keep working hard." Ash was breathing hard from all the training. "I'm going to win in this battle."

"Pika!"

"Excuse me." Ash and Pikachu looked deep into the woods and was met with an old man.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Ash's voice) Straight to the Point

"He's gone!" Davis shouted in the hotel room and was starting to freak out. "No! No! No! Where the heck is he?"

"What's the matter?" May said as all of them were getting up.

"It's Ash and Pikachu. They aren't here." Davis said and that gave all of them a jump start. With their important battle only hours away, now was not a good time for a disappearing act. "This is bad. We have the biggest battle ever and they're not here. Where are they?"

"Calm down. Ash wouldn't miss something like this." Brock said. "He probably got so excited and headed straight for the arena."

"I hope you're right." Kari said.

….

Ash

When Ash was met with the old man, they sat down and Ash told him everything of what was going on.

"I see. This sounds like a big deal to you." The old man said.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do. No matter what pokemon I use, Ross always finds a way to beat me." Ash said. The old man thought about this and had an idea. He whacked a tree and a few leaves fall down.

"You can attack from one area to the next, but you can hardly get anywhere." The old man said as he tried chopping the leaves, but they kept flowing out of the way. "Sometimes, focusing on a single point can just be as effective." He poked a leaf with one finger and it shattered to pieces.

"Pika!"

"Focus on a single point?" Ash said and was doing some thinking.

…

The Arena

Everyone was gathering in the arena and was waiting for the battle to start. Team RRJ already arrived and the three brothers were getting excited.

"I am so stoked for this." Ryan said.

"I know. I have a feeling this will be a battle to remember." Ross said.

"Ross, don't go easy just because they're your friends." Josh said as a reminder.

"When have you known me to go easy in a battle?" Ross said. "You just be sure not to underestimate any of them. Davis and Ash really know how to pull out a miracle."

"I'm not too worried." Josh said.

"We'll see if they even make it to the third match, Mr. Wise Guy." Ross said and the three of them went to the battlefield. Team Dream Star was on their way to the field as well, but Ash hasn't shown up yet.

"If we get in trouble for this, Ash is so going down." May said.

"Kari, you'll have to take his place if he doesn't show up in the next few minutes." Brock said.

"Got it." Kari said.

"Looks like we'll get to battle after all." Angewomon said.

"There you guys are." All of them looked ahead and saw it was Ash with Pikachu.

"Ash, where have you been?" Davis said.

"Don't worry about that." Ash said. "Let's get ready. The battle is about to start soon." He went in and the rest of them followed.

"Welcome one and all." The announcer said as both teams came in and the audience was ready. This battle was also being broadcast all around. "I bring you the match of the first round in the World Tournament between Team Dream Star and Team RRJ. For those who don't know the rules, this match will consist of three rounds. The team that wins two out of three will move on. I'm not going to waste any time. Both teams please bring out their first trainer."

"Wow! Look at all the people." Imperialdramon said. "I can't wait to start battling."

"Hang on. Ash is going in first." Davis said.

"Yeah and I'm ready." Ash said as he walked out of the team's stand and went out onto the battlefield with Pikachu staying behind.

"So Ash is going first. This should be an easy win for you, Ross." Josh said.

"Go get him little bro." Ryan said.

"I'll win." Ross said.

"Squirtle." Squirtle hanged back while Ross went out for this match.

"It looks like Ross from Team RRJ is first. As is Ash from Team Dream Star." The announcer said. "Each trainer is only allowed to use one pokemon. I can't wait to see who they will choose."

"Venusaur, I choose you!" Ross said.

"Venusaur!" Venusaur had a band over its head and it had a certain stone on it.

"Hawlucha, I choose you!" Ash said.

"Hawlucha!"

"Ross is going with the strong flower: Venusaur. Ash is going with the flying fighter: Hawlucha. Only one will walk away as the victor. Let's begin!"

"I'll get the party started with this." Ross said as he held up a bracelet and pressed a keystone. "Venusaur, mega evolve!" Energy joined from the two stones and Venusaur transformed.

"Venusaur!"

"Look at that! A mega evolved Venusaur."

"Venusaur can mega evolve?!" Davis said.

"This could be a problem." Brock said.

"Venusaur use Vine Whip." Ross said.

"Dodge it." Ash said. Venusaur unleashed multiple vines. Hawlucha tried to dodge them but Hawlucha ended up getting smacked around by the Vine Whip.

"Hawlucha use Karate Chop." Ash said. Hawlucha pushed through the vines and landed an attack right on Venusaur's head. Venusaur was able to shake Hawlucha off.

"Now use Seed Bomb." Ross said.

"Hawlucha, dodge it." Ash said. Venusaur shot out seeds from the flower, but Hawlucha was able to avoid all of them by jumping from one spot to the next. Ash didn't lose his concentration as he kept the words of the elder in mind. "Focus on one point. Hawlucha use Karate Chop on the same spot."

"Hawlucha!" Hawlucha jumped up and landed the same attack and on the same spot.

"Venusaur use Vine Whip." Ross said. Vensaur used its vines and grabbed Hawlucha and slammed Hawlucha to the ground.

"Going against a Mega Venusaur isn't easy. How's Ash suppose to battle against that?"

"Focus it all on one point. Hawlucha use High Jump Kick on the same spot as before." Ash said. Hawlucha jumped up and nailed Venusaur on the same spot again.

"What's Ash doing? Why is he attacking the same spot?" Kari said.

"I hope he knows what he's doing, but that's what makes it great. He's full of surprises." Davis said.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but you can't defeat my Venusaur by attacking the place." Ross said. "Venusaur use Razor Leaf."

"Venusaur!" Venusaur unleashed a raging blast of leaves and wind. Hawlucha crossed his arms and tried to block the attack.

"Hawlucha might be a flying type, but it must be feeling all that mega damage. How much more can it take?"

"Hawlucha use Karate Chop." Ash said.

"I don't think so. Vine Whip." Ross said. Venusaur unleashed the vines and Hawlucha was getting smacked around. "I don't know what you're planning, but there's a great hole I see. If you keep attacking the same place, I know where the attack is coming from and can counter it."

"Look like we've got this in the bag. Hawlucha won't be able to take all that damage." Ryan said.

"Looks like it. Ash can train as hard as he can, but if he hasn't been able to beat Ross before, it doesn't look like Ash will ever beat him." Josh said.

"Let's put an end to this. Venusaur use Solar Beam." Ross said and Venusaur was starting to power up its attack.

"It's now or never. Hawlucha use X-Scissor." Ash said. Hawlucha jumped up and slashed against Venusaur's head. Unfortunately, the Solar Beam has finished charging up.

"Fire!" Ross ordered. Venusaur fired the beam and Hawlucha got blasted by the attack and slid against the ground.

"Hawlucha!" Ash shouted. It didn't look good. It didn't look like Hawlucha was going to get up after that attack.

"Is that it? Is it over?"

"I knew it." Josh said. "When will Ash learn that no matter what he does, he'll never be able to beat Ross?"

"I guess some things you just have to learn the hard way." Ryan said.

"Some things just don't change." Ross said as he believed this battle is over.

"Wait." Ross opened his eyes and saw Hawlucha was getting back up.

"That's it, Hawlucha. Don't give up." Ash said.

"How can it still be getting up?" Ross questioned.

"Ross, you're truly one heck of a trainer." Ash said as Hawlucha rose completely to his feet. "You're the reason I'm pushed to do my best. You may have beaten me multiple times before, but that's all about to change."

"You still have to win this battle." Ross said. "Venusaur use Razor Leaf."

"Dodge it." Ash said. Venusaur unleashed the sharp leaves, but Hawlucha was able to avoid all of them. "Now use Karate Chop." Hawlucha jumped up and got on Venusaur's head. Then, Hawluch started chopping away on Venusaur's head and Venusaur was starting to feel all those attacks.

"Shake it off." Ross said. Venusaur thrashed around and was able to shake Hawlucha right off. "Let's put an end to this. Finish this with a full power Solar Beam!"

"Venusaur!" Venusaur started to charge up the attack.

"Focus all your strength on one point. Hawlucha use Flying Press." Ash said.

"Lucha!" Hawlucha jumped up and dived down and nailed Venusaur right on the head.

"Venusaur!" Ross shouted in concern. That blow had a lot of weight behind it as Venusaur seemed dizzy. Venusaur couldn't stand up straight anymore and reverted back to its original form. Neither Ross nor his brothers could see what was right in front of them.

"Venusaur is unable to battle. Hawlucha is the winner."

"I won? I won!" Ash cheered with the crowd.

"I can't believe it. He really beat me." Ross said as he was stunned. Though he lost, he put on a smile. "Venusaur, get a good rest." He brought Venusaur back in its pokeball.

"That's one point for Team Dream Star. An impressive start."

"Amazing! He won!" Brock said.

"That's one point for us." May said. Ross walked right over to Ash and held out his hand.

"Nice work. You finally beat me." Ross said. Ash took his hand and shook it.

"Thanks, Ross. This isn't over yet, however." Ash said. "We still got a couple tought battles to get through, but we'll climb our way to the top."

A great battle by Ash that allowed him to beat Ross at last and give Team Dream Star one point. Now, they just need to win one more battle, but will they be able to pull off a second win?

To Be Continued….


	74. Win It or Lose It

The first round of the World Tournament has begun. Ash stepped up for the first battle where he went against Ross. They all thought Ross would win since he's managed to defeat Ash multiple times before. Ash surprised everyone and was able to beat Ross' mega evolved Venusaur. The match hasn't been won yet. Team Dream Star needs one more win in order for them to move on.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Win It or Lose It

"That was an exciting battle between Ross and Ash." The announcer said. "I can hardly wait for what may happen next. The next two trainers to battle will be between May and Ryan." May was outside on a balcony. She wanted to battle, but she couldn't get her mind off what might happen.

'It's almost time for my battle, but what if THAT happens again.' May thought. She was talking about her battle against Chris when that dark aura came around her. She acted like a completely different person that was obsessed with winning. Whatever happened to her affected Blaziken as well. May was being cautious and was afraid something like that might happen again. Something she can't allow to happen. 'I can't let that happen again, but what was it.'

"May!" May turned around and met up with Kari.

"Hi, Kari." May said.

"Come on. You're battle will start soon." Kari said. May knew she had to try and stay calm in the battle so she doesn't freak out like she did last time.

…..

Ryan

Ryan was stretching out his body as he was loosening up for his battle.

"Are you ready for this?" Ross said. "May might be a coordinator, but she can be tough when she wants to be."

"After what happened with your battle with Ash, we better take your word for it." Josh said. "I thought for sure that history would repeat itself in that battle, but Ash surprised me. Ryan, be careful."

"You got it." Ryan said as he was ready for this battle, but none of them knew of the danger inside May.

…

The Battlefield

"Get ready." The announcer said. "The battle between May and Ryan is about to start and if May wins, Team Dream Star is moving to the second round. If Ryan wins, the score will be a draw and we'll have a third battle to look forward to." Everyone was getting ready with May heading down.

'Just keep calm. Don't freak out like you did last time and everything should be fine.' May thought as she and Ryan made their way to the field.

"Go, May!" Ash said.

"Bring us a victory." Davis said.

"We know you can do this." Brock said as all of them cheered for her and both of them got ready.

"Time for them to bring out their pokemon." The announcer said.

"Beautifly take the stage." May said.

"Beautifly!"

"Crobat, let's do this!" Ryan said.

"Crobat!"

"A Crobat! This could be very bad since Crobat is a flying and poison type with Beautifly as part bug type." Brock said. "This is going to take everything May and Beautifly have to win this battle."

"We're looking at an aerial battle, but Beautifly is at a huge disadvantage. Can Beautifly outmaneuver Crobat?"

"Don't let that Crobat intimidate you. Beautifly use Silver Wind." May said.

"Beautifly!" Beautifly flapped its wings and shot out the shinning wind. Crobat got hit by the attack, but Crobat didn't' seem bothered by it at all.

"You'll have to do better than that. Crobat use Wing Attack." Ryan said. Crobat's wings glowed and was flying straight at Beautifly.

"Dodge it." May said.

"Don't let it escape." Ryan said. Beautifly avoided the attack, but Crobat turned back around and tried going after Beautfily.

"It's a game of chase with Beautifly trying it's best to avoid the attack."

"Let's see you avoid this. Crobat use Screech." Ryan said. Crobat unleashed the horrible sound and Beautifly got hit by the attack. "Now use Poison Fang." Crobat's teeth glowed purple and bit Beautifly's wings. Crobat reeled back and tossed Beautifly to the ground.

"Beautifly!" May shouted and Beautifly tried to get back up.

"That had to have hurt." Ash said.

"Screech can lower defensive power." Angewomon said. "I'm amazed Beautifly can get back after an attack like that."

"Crobat use Wing Attack." Ryan said and Crobat descended down at Beautifly.

"Push Crobat back with Psychic." May said. Beautifly's eyes lit up and pushed Crobat back.

"Beautifly knows Psychic?! I wasn't expecting that." Ryan said.

"Beautifly use Morning Sun and go into Aerial Ace." May said. Beautifly had sunlight shine down upon it and few at Crobat with Beautifly tackling it and looked amazing doing it.

"Beautiful. Simply beautiful with Beautifly healing and attacking."

"It's going to take more than that." Ryan said as Crobat was still flying in the air.

"That Crobat is strong." Imperialdramon said.

"No doubt. Ryan raised it well." Brock said.

"We'll just make sure Crobat can't fight back." May said. "Beautifly use Psychic and don't have Crobat move around." Beautifly used its mind and was able to keep Crobat from flying around.

"Excellent. Since Crobat is part poison type, Psychic is dealing a lot of damage." Angewomon said.

"Perhaps, but I have a sneaky suspicion Ryan has a plan for that." Kari said.

"The longer Crobat stays like that, the more damage is being dealt."

"Not for much longer. Crobat use Supersonic." Ryan said.

"Crobat!" Crobat unleashed a sonic wave that Beautifly got caught in. Psychic was taken out and Beautifly was flying around like it was dizzy.

"Beautifly!" May called out.

"Trouble for May and Beautifly. That Supersonic has caused Beautifly to be confused. Since substituting is prohibited, how's May going to get out of this?"

"Beautifly, please snap out of it." May begged.

"Time we put an end to this. Crobat use Wing Attack." Ryan said. Crobat flew right at Beautifly and struck it with Beautifly hitting the ground.

"Is this it? Is the end of the battle here?"

"No." May said and something began to come over her. "No. It can't end here. It won't end here."

"I say it just did. Beautifly can't take another hit like that." Ryan said.

"No. No! I want to win. I will win!" May screamed and the same dark aura from before erupted right out of her. Beautifly was experiencing the same feeling as Beautifly turned dark and its eyes glowed red.

"May!" Ash shouted.

"Oh no. It's happening again." Angewomon said. May was cackling and Beautifly was losing control.

"Whoa! What is that?" Ryan said.

"Ross, what's going on?" Josh asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen her like this." Ross said. Beautifly was flapping its wings and created strong blows of wind and May sounded like she was enjoying it.

"Get a hold of yourself, May! You're losing it!" Davis shouted.

"This is worse than last time. I can feel that it's stronger." Kari said as she could feel the dark power in May.

"I've got to do something. Maybe finishing this battle will snap her back into reality." Ryan suggested. "Crobat use Poison Fang." Crobat flew right at Beautifly, but they saw it coming.

"Silver Wind." May said. Beautifly unleashed the attack and it was stronger and darker than before. Crobat got hit and was seriously hurt. "Aerial Ace!" Beautifly flew right at Crobat and hold greater power than before.

"Look out, Crobat!" Ryan shouted, but Beautifly flew in too fast and slammed right into Crobat and May kept laughing like crazy.

"Stop it, May!" Kari shouted and for a second it seemed May turned to normal. Beautifly flew into Crobat and caused an explosion. Everyone tried to resist the shockwaves from the explosion. They all thought it would be Crobat to fall out, but it was actually Beautifly. Crobat was still flying in the air.

"Beautifly is unable to battle. Crobat is the winner." The referee said, but everyone was too baffled on what just happened.

"I won?" Ryan said as something didn't seem right about any of this.

"Yikes. I don't know what happened, but it seems like it's all over now." The announcer said. "With this battle over, Team RRJ has tied up with Team Dream Star. Now, it all comes down to the third and final battle."

"Oh man. That was kind of scary." Imperialdramon said as he tried to get his beating heart to settle down. "What the heck is going on exactly?"

"May got like that during her battle with Chris." Brock said. "The problem is that we don't know what that was."

"I'm more worried on how May is feeling." Kari said. May was just standing there. She tried to prevent this from happening again and she failed. As a result, it cost her team the win. May was so upset that she dropped to her knees.

"What's happening to me?" May said as she stared at her shaking hands. She didn't understand what was happening to her, but she needs to figure it out before someone gets hurt.

May might have lost the battle and failed to control that strange dark power, but the match isn't over yet. It all comes down to the third battle.

To Be Continued….


	75. Oldest and Strongest

Team RRJ's and Team Dream Star's battle is tied up. Each team has one point and the next battle will decide it.

In the team room for Team Dream Star, May was still shaken up after her battle with Ryan.

"You going to be okay?" Ash asked.

"I think so." May said. "I'm just upset that I lost the battle. It all comes down to the last battle and Josh has got to be the strongest out of the three."

"Perhaps, but I can take him." Davis said.

"Are you sure?" Kari asked.

"This won't be an easy win." Brock said.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'm more than ready for this." Davis said. All their chances rest on him

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Oldest and Strongest

Ryan was sitting around in the team room and he didn't seem satisfied with how his battle with May went either.

"What's the matter?" Ross said. "I figured you should be happy. You got us a win and because of that we still have a chance to come out on top."

"It doesn't really feel like a win." Ryan said. "Beautifly was the last one to attack before that explosion. It feels more like Beautifly took itself out."

"Okay. When you put it like that I guess I see why you would mope after a win." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"It doesn't matter at this point." Josh said. "All that matters now is to win the final battle. This works out for me. I've been meaning to see what makes Davis so great for a while. This is the perfect chance."

…

The Battlefield

"Get ready. The final battle is about to begin." The announcer said. "Ash was able to beat Ross. Ryan was able to beat May. It all comes down to these last two trainers: Josh and Davis." Everyone was pumped to this battle as the two of them went out to the battlefield.

"Go get him, Davis." Imperialdramon cheered.

"Win this and we're off further to the tournament." Ash cheered.

"Go get him, bro." Ross said.

"Win it, Josh." Ryan said.

"Looks like it's all down to you and me, Davis. I've been wanting to see your strength for myself." Josh said. "So you better show me that power."

"You got it. Tyrantrum, let's win this!" Davis said.

"Tyrantrum!"

"Tyrantrum? You should have gone with a pokemon that I haven't seen yet. Typhlosion, let's go!" Josh said.

"Typhlosion!"

"Typhlosion?" Davis said as he brought out his pokedex.

"Typhlosion, the Volcano pokemon and the final evolve form of Cyndaquil. If it becomes full of rage, Typhlosion's flames become so hot that anything it touches will burn."

"Typhlosion. He must be serious about this." Ryan said.

"No doubt." Ross said. "Typhlosion was Josh's first pokemon when he first became a trainer. They've been through a lot together for so many years. Davis is in for it."

"Let's do this. Tyrantrum use Stone Edge." Davis said.

"Tyrantrum!" Tyrantrum stomped on the ground and the rocks rose out. Typhlosion crossed its arms as the attack came and blocked the attack.

"Typlosion use Flame Wheel." Josh said.

"Typhlosion!" Typhlosion became a wheel of fire and rolled right at Tyrantrum and struck against him and Tyrantrum got hit hard because of it.

"What?!" Davis said.

"How could that Flame Wheel do so much damage?" Brock said. Ross and Ryan knew why which is also the reason they were both confident.

"It's just as I said earlier." Ross said. "Josh and Typhlosion have been through a lot together all the years. Type match up doesn't matter as much as experience difference between people like Josh and Davis."

"That's right. Josh and Typhlosion like to go big or go home. Even if Davis has the type advantage, it's going to take all he has if he wants to win." Ryan said.

"Now use Eruption." Josh said. Typhlosion ignited its flames and blasted out a pillar of fire right under Tyrantrum's head.

"Stay strong, Tyrantrum!" Davis said.

"Tyrantrum use Bulldoze." Josh said. Tyhlosion stomped on the ground and the whole place felt like it was wobbling.

"Typhlosion is letting on the pressure and is not lighting up."

"This isn't good. Bulldoze is a ground type move." Brock said. "Davis has to do something or else Tyrantrum is going to be in a lot of trouble."

"Don't give up. Tyrantrum use Earthquake." Davis said. Tyrantrum stomped down on the ground and the place shook around even more.

"Careful you too. We still want this place to be in one piece."

"Now use Crunch." Davis said and Tyrantrum charged right in to take bite out of Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion use Flame Wheel. You know what to do." Josh said with Typhlosion smirking. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel, but didn't move. Instead, Typhlosion spun around in place and was gaining speed. Tyrantrum as about to bite down on Typhlosion, but Tyrantrum was pushed back by the strange way Typhlosion was moving.

"No way!" Davis said.

"Go!" Josh shouted. Typhlosion rolled right at Tyrantrum and held much more speed and force in that attack.

"What just happened?" Ash said.

"That's Typhlosion's greatest defense." Ryan said. "When Typhlosion uses Flame Wheel like that, Typhlosion can deflect practically any attack and helps gain momentum and power."

"It's a similar style to a maneuver Ash called Counter Shield." Ross said. "It's just like people say. Sometimes a good defense is a good offense."

"So have you had enough, Davis? I still haven't seen what makes you so powerful." Josh said.

"We're nowhere near being done. Tyrantrum use Stone Edge." Davis said.

"Tyrantrum!" Tyrantrum stomped on the ground and caused the rocks to rise out again, but it was the same result. Typhlosion crossed its arms and was able to block the attack.

"Now use Eruption." Josh said. Typhlosion started running at Tyrantrum for a close attack.

"Tyrantrum use Earthquake and keep it back." Davis said. Tyrantrum caused the whole place to shake around and stopped Tyrantrum from moving around. "Hurry before Typhlosion recovers. Tyrantrum use Crunch." Tyrantrum was able to bite Typhlosion's arm. Tyrantrum thrashed around and tossed it back.

"Not bad, but can you handle this attack? Typhlosion use Giga Impact." Josh said.

"Typhlosion!" Typhlosion was covered in spiral energy and charged. Tyrantrum didn't have the strength to avoid the attack and took the attack head on. Typhlosion rammed its head to Tyrantrum's stomach and knocked Tyrantrum off his feet.

"Tyrantrum!" Davis shouted. Tyrantrum took a lot of damage and wasn't getting back up. Ryan and Ross were certain that Josh won.

"Get up, Tyrantrum!" Ash called out.

"You can do it." Kari said.

"We're with you." May said.

"Go! Rise up, Tyrantrum." Imperialdramon said. All of them were cheering for Tyrantrum to rise up. Josh thought it was over, but he wasn't satisfied.

"Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe there's nothing special about Davis after all." Josh said.

"Don't be so sure." Davis said and got his full attention. They looked and saw Tyrantrum was getting back up.

"What? How can Tyrantrum still be getting up after taking all those attacks?" Josh said.

"Don't ever underestimate my pokemon." Davis said. "My buddies always pull through for me. I know I can count on them and they can count on me." Seeing Tyrantrum stand back up is what allowed Josh to finally see what makes Davis an amazing trainer.

"I finally get it. He never loses faith." Josh said. "He believes in all of his pokemon and even when it seems like he lost, his faith doesn't diminish. However, this battle is as good as mine."

"We'll see about that." Davis said as both of them and their pokemon were ready to finish this battle.

"Typhlosion use Flame Wheel and make it a good one." Josh said. Typhlosion formed the wheel and started charging up the attack.

"Tyrantrum may be strong, but he can't take another hit." Davis said. "I've got to stop that Flame Wheel, but how?" He tried to think of something until he remembered that it's just like a wheel. "Tyrantrum use Earthquake."

"Tyrantrum!" Tyrantrum caused the ground to shake again and that was causing Typhlosion to lose its balance.

"Now use Stone Edge." Davis said. Tyrantrum caused the rocks to rise out again and Typhlosion got hit. The difference from before is that Typhlosion was pushed back and the three brothers wasn't expecting that. "Let's put an end to this. Tyrantrum use Head Smash."

"Typhlosion use Giga Impact." Josh said. The two of them used their best attacks and were heading straight for each other.

"Both pokemon are running at full force towards each other. This could be the deciding attack." Both of them crashed right into each other and caused a huge explosion. All of them were worried about the outcome until the smoke cleared away. Both pokemon were banged up and used up a lot of energy. Tyrantrum flinched and was about to collapse.

"No!" Davis said. Typhlosion smirked, but Tyrantrum kept standing and Typhlosion was the one that collapsed.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle. Tyrantrum is the winner." The referee said.

"It's done. It's all over now." The announcer said. "Team Dream Star wins with a total of two to one."

"Yeah!" The entire team cheered.

"We did it! We won!"

"I can't believe it. I lost." Josh said.

"No! Our tournament is over before it barely begun." Ryan said.

"Don't take it so hard, Josh." Ross said. "That's just something Davis does. He pulls out a miracle and his pokemon always prevail for him."

"Squirtle."

"You're right." Josh said as he finally found his answer about Davis. "That guy surely is something."

"You won, Davis! That means we're moving on." Ash said.

"I couldn't have done it without all of you." Davis said as he felt this was a team victory. Then, they all heard clapping and saw everyone was applauding for the team, even Team RRJ.

"Congrats." Josh said as he walked up to them and held out his hand and Davis took it. "Best of luck in the tournament."

"Thanks Josh. We're moving up." Davis said.

With their first win in the World Tournament, our heroes get one step closer to the finals. Now that the first round passed, they move to the second. However, it's only going to get tougher for them.

To Be Continued….


	76. A Star in the Nite

After winning their first match against Team RRJ, our heroes have set out for the train station in Monacka City. From there, they will be heading to the location of their next match.

"So who will be the next team we're going against?" Davis said.

"It hasn't been decided yet." Brock said. "We should know within the next day or two. Since the train ride will take a whole day."

"I can't wait for our next match to start." Ash said.

"While we're in Monack City, there will be another match going on. What do you say we check it out?" Kari suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea. Let's do it." Davis said. What none of them were aware yet that they will meet something that could become their biggest challenge.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) A Star in the Nite

"There it is. That's Monacka City." Brock said as all of them stood at the top of a hill and could see the city.

"Great. Let's go. I want to see the match." Davis said.

"Settle down. It's not going to happen until later tonight." May said. Ash looked to the side and saw something going on.

"Look down there." Ash said as he pointed down and they saw a Darmanitan with two Maractus. There were three trainers. One trainer wore a brown cloak with white spikey hair and a pair of shades on him. The other two wore dark yellow shirts with one guy having black spikey hair and the other had long silver hair.

"Maractus use Pin Missile."

"Maractus!" Both of the Maractus attacked like they were one and held some impressive power.

"Excellent work." The one wearing the cloak felt something and saw they were being watched.

"Busted." Davis said.

"Sorry. We were just seeing what was going on." Ash said.

"Wait. You're Team Dream Star!"

"You know us?" Brock asked.

"Yeah. My name is Cole. The one with silver hair is Miles and the black spikes is Nyo. We're Team Desert."

"Team Desert! You're one of the teams that's competing today in Monacka City." Brock said.

"That's right." Miles said.

"And once we win, we're going all the way to the top." Nyo said. "After all, no one can stand up to me and Miles. Both of our Maractus make a great team."

"Of course, no one can compete against my Darmanitan." Cole said.

"Darmanitan!"

"So that's a Darmanitan." Davis said and brought out his pokedex to learn more about this pokemon.

"Darmanitan, the Blazing pokemon and the evolve form of Darumaka. When Darmanitan enter a meditative state, their bodies become as hard as stone."

"We were just doing some training for our match." Cole said. "We're up against a team known as Team Legend."

"Team Legend?" Ash asked as he wondered who that team was.

"We don't know much about them." Miles said. "We've heard that they're pretty good, but we'll see for ourselves."

"We saw your battle against Team RRJ and it was amazing." Nyo said.

"We're hoping we get the chance to battle against you guys in this tournament." Cole said.

"Thanks. I'm actually flattered." May said.

"Then, best of luck to you guys in your battle. Let's hope you do win so we can have that battle." Davis said as he held out his hand. Cole took it and shook it in the name of a good battle to come.

…

At Night

It soon became dark out. Davis and all the others moved around town because they wanted to see the battle with their new friends against Team Legend. At night, the city looked a lot like Los Vegas.

"Wow! This place is so huge and bright." Davis said. "I'm starting to think this city never sleeps."

"It doesn't look like it and they have all the latest magazines." May said as she was reading one.

"I'm interested to see the battle." Ash said.

"Pika!"

"I hope Team Desert wins. They seem like nice guys." Imperialdramon said.

"Hold on. Something's going on." Angewomon said. She pointed down the road and saw everyone gathered around a limo. The limo opened up and a young boy about their age stepped out with him wearing white shoes and a fancy red outfit with him having blonde hair that went to his shoulders.

"Yeesh, you think this guy was a famous star or something." Imperialdramon said.

"I wonder who he is." Brock said.

"Wait, look!" May said as she showed a picture of the boy in the magazine. "His name is Dante Cornell. Apparently, he's the heir of one of the wealthiest families on the planet and he excels in everything."

"What could he be doing here?" Kari said.

"Doesn't matter. We don't have time to think about it. Let's get going to the battle arena." Ash said and all of them agreed.

…..

The Battle Arena

"Hello. Bonjur. Salve. Welcome to the battle between Team Desert and Team Legend." The announcer said. Everyone in the audience was ready with Davis and the others in the stands. They were excited to watch rather than actually battle. "Here come the two teams. Here's Team Desert." The floor rose up and Team Desert came up with them waving to the crowd.

"Go get them!" Kari cheered.

"You guys can win." Ashe cheered.

"Now for their opponents. Here's Team Legend." The opposing team came out the same way, but something surprised everyone. The team was just one guy and it was Dante Cornell.

"It's that guy from before." Imperialdramon said.

"So he's a part of Team Legend, but where's the rest of his team?" Brock said.

"Is this some kind of joke? Where's the rest of your team?" Cole asked.

"Are you mocking us?" Nyo said.

"Not at all." Dante said. "You should be flattered. Given how things will go, I might not get another chance to take part in this tournament."

"This is bizarre. Team Legend is only consisting of one person. I'm not entirely sure on what to do here."

"I'll make it simple. If any of you can beat me just once, the victory of this match is all yours." Dante offered.

"Is he serious?" Miles said.

"It's three against one. Does he really think he can take all three of us?" Nyo said.

"He seems pretty confident, but we might have no choice. He won't surrender." Cole said. "We'll accept that deal and I'll be your first opponent."

"Good." Dante said as both of them came out on the field.

"I guess we have the battle. If Dante loses just once, Team Desert will win. I guess there's nothing left to say or do, but battle." The announcer said.

"Turn up the heat, Darmanitan!" Cole said.

"Darmanitan!"

"Dragonite, show your legendary power." Dante said.

"Ba!"

"So this guy has a Dragonite. This is going to be an interesting battle." Ash said.

"Darmanitan use Flamethrower." Cole said and Darmanitan breathed out the flames, but Dragonite just held up one arm and blocked the attack like it was nothing.

"Dragonite use Superpower." Dante said. Dragonite was covered in a white aura. Dragonite flew in and pounded Darmanitan hard with it sliding back.

"Are you alright?" Cole asked and Darmanitan was able to get back up. "That Dragonite is powerful. We'll have to go all out. Darmanitan use Flare Blitz."

"Darmanitan!" Darmanitan was covered in a blazing blue flame and was heading straight for Dragonite.

"Dragonite use Thunder." Dante said. Dragonite built an electric charge and blasted Darmanitan with it. "Finish with Dragon Rush." Dragonite flew up and was covered in a blue and purple aura. Dragonite flew down and tackled Darmanitan with an explosion going off. Dragonite was able to fly away, but Darmanitan was down for the count.

"Darmanitan is unable to battle. Dragonite is the winner." The referee said.

"No way!" Cole said as he couldn't believe his best pokemon was beaten so easily.

"I can't believe that Cole lost." Kari said.

"And it looks like Dragonite and this Dante aren't even trying." Angewomon said.

"This isn't over yet." Nyo said.

"That's right. He still needs to battle the two of us." Miles said.

"I have another great idea." Dante said and that gained their attention. "I heard you two work best when you battle together. Why don't the both of you battle me at the same time?"

"You have got to be kidding." Davis said.

"He wants to battle both of them at the same time?" Imperialdramon wondered.

"That isn't fair to him." Ash said.

"I don't think that bother him." Brock said.

"Fine. I think someone needs to knock out some of your arrogance." Nyo said.

"We'll take your challenge." Miles said.

"Maractus, let's go!" Both of them said and they both used the same pokemon.

"Maractus!"

"I've never seen a battle go on like this." The announcer said. "Two trainers battling at the same time against one trainer and one pokemon. Is Dante that confident or will it blow up in his face?"

"Maractus use Pin Missile!" Both Nyo and Miles said.

"Maractus!" Both of the Maractus shot out pins from their arms, but Dragonite didn't' even flinch. Dragonite just deflected the attacks so easily.

"Dragonite use Hurricane." Dante said. Dragonite flapped its wings and formed a hurricane that both pokemon got caught in it. That attack was fierce that both pokemon got picked off the ground and were thrown into the walls up in the stands.

"Both Maractus are unable to battle. Dragonite is the winner." The referee said.

"And since I defeated all three of you, Team Legend will be moving on."

"Who could have seen that coming? One person defeated an entire team by himself." The announcer said.

"No way! How did he do that?" Ash said.

"The Cornell family excels in everything. I guess that means pokemon battles as well." May said.

"Dante Cornell." Davis said for Team Dream Star may have just met one of their biggest competitions yet.

It would seem that the competition in this tournament is stronger than they thought. With them seeing what Dante Cornell can do, what does the future in this tournament hold for our heroes? Stay Tune.

To Be Continued….


	77. Train Trap

The World Tournament goes on for our heroes. After witnessing the incredible power of Dante and his Dragonite, they've grabbed a train and are heading to their next stop. That is if they don't freeze up.

"Snow! Snow everywhere. Are we going to the North Pole?" Davis complained as they rode the train through a snowy forest.

"Get use to it." May said. "We're heading to Lavoch City. It's one of the coldest towns around since it's so up north. They have snow all year long."

"Great. I'm going to need gallons and gallons of hot chocolate by the time we get there." Imperialdramon said.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Train Trap

"Man. It's freezing. I'm actually hoping to get this battle over with." Davis said as he was shivering.

"Don't worry about it. The battle will get you all warmed up." Ash said.

"Speaking of the battle, there's something I want to ask you guys." Kari said.

"Kari and I were wondering if we could have one of your spots in the tournament." Angewomon said. "We want to have the chance to battle as well."

"No way. I'm not giving up my spot in a tournament this great." Ash said.

"You should. Kari should have her chance." Davis said.

"She's your girlfriend. Why don't you give her your spot?" Ash said, but Davis had no good answer for that.

"What about you, May?" Kari asked.

"I'll think about it." May said and Kari was surprised that one went well. The real reason was because May was worried the dark power that is inside her might grow out of control again and she doesn't know how to stop it.

"Hey, where's Brock?" Imperialdramon asked and all of them just noticed that he wasn't around in the cart.

…..

Brock

Brock was in a dinning cart and he found a pretty girl. This girl had long chestnut hair with glasses. She wore an orange sleeveless top and pants with a white skirt. Of course, when Brock sees a pretty girl, he goes crazy over her. The strangest thing this time is that she was flattered.

"I can't believe you're a breeder and a doctor."

"It's what I love. Hopefully one day, you can love me that way." Brock said. Brock was as happy as can be. His Crogunk hanged back and wasn't quite sure on what to do.

"Brock, there you are." They both look and saw Ash and Davis was able to find him.

"What are you doing here? Getting a snack?" Davis said.

"I was and some food for the pokemon, but I ran into Lexi here." Brock said.

"Hello." Lexi greeted.

"Hi. I'm Davis and this is Ash."

"Nice to meet you." Ash said.

"Let me guess. Brock was being a flirt and Crogunk Poison Jab him." Davis said.

"Not at all. I think Brock here is quite charming." Lexi said.

"Seriously! That's a first." Ash said.

"Let's face it. Someone was bound to fall for me eventually. I've prayed and that day has finally come!" Brock said. While the boys were talking, Lexi spotted Brock's pokegear in his pocket. She tried to reach for it, but Brrock was pulled away.

"Let's go, Romeo." Davis said as he dragged him off. "We've got to get ready for our next battle."

"Oh. Goodbye my sweet Lexi. Let's meet up again." Brock said.

"Sure." Lexi said. When she saw they were gone, she released a breath she was holding. "This is tougher than I thought."

"I take it that means you didn't get it." Lexi turned around and saw two others. One was a boy with black hair and his outfit looked like an astronaut's, but without the helmet. The other was a girl with pink pigtails and wore a red jumpsuit.

"Megumi, Siri. No I didn't." Lexi said. "His friends arrived before I could do anything."

"That's just great! Lexi, we have to get that pokegear." Siri said.

"Calm down." Magumi said as he tried to hold her back to keep her calm.

"I understand on what needs to be done. I still have an idea on what we can do." Lexi said as a glare from her glasses came off to show she was up to something sneaky.

….

Team Dream Star

The team was formulating a plan for when they arrive in Lavoch City. They were going to arrive first thing tomorrow after they make another stop so that doesn't leave them much time.

"So what's the name of the next team we're up against?" May said.

"They're known as Team Space." Brock said. "This team takes part with a space station and I've heard that they plan on becoming astronauts, but that's it."

"So we're dealing with team of smarty pants." Davis said.

"I suppose that's one way to put it." Brock said. "We should come up with our battle plan. After the next stop we'll be arriving in Lavoch City so we need to figure something out now."

"Brock." All of them looked towards the end of the cart to see Lexi with her friends and Brock went to flirting mode.

"My darling Lexi!" Brock said as he grabbed her hands. "I knew you couldn't stay away."

"You're right. I couldn't, but I also need a favor." Lexi said.

"Anything my love." Brock said.

"Is that the girl you were talking about?" Kari asked.

"I can't believe there's someone that's actually flattered by Brock and his craziness." May said.

"Brock, I like you to meet Megumi and Siri." Lexi said.

"Please, allow me." Siri said as she pulled Lexi out of the way. "Lexi says you're a breeder and doctor for pokemon. We want to make sure our pokemon are in top shape. So give them a thorough checkup."

"Uh….okay." Brock said and found it weird she was so direct about it.

"I didn't hear the magic word from her." Davis said.

"Sorry about Siri. She can be a little impatient and a bit too direct." Lexi said.

"I be happy to look over your pokemon. Just bring them out so I can take a look." Brock said.

"Okay. Here's my pokemon." Megumi said as he tossed out a pokeball and his pokemon was a Solrock.

"Solrock!"

"Here's mine!" Siri said as she let out her pokemon and it was a Baltoy.

"Baltoy!"

"Wow! A Baltoy and a Solrock." Brock said. Kari and Davis brought out their pokedex to learn more about both pokemon.

"Solrock, the Meteorite pokemon. Solrock gathers its energy from the sun and is able to read the emotions of others."

"Baltoy, the Clay Doll pokemon. Baltoy spin around on its single foot or its head. This pokemon has been believed to be seen in ancient times."

"Okay. Let's see what we have here." Brock said as he got to looking at both of them. While everyone was distracted, Lexi reached for Brock's pokegear and was able to take it out.

'Good. Just keep him busy for a little while.' Lexi thought. She stuck a flash drive in it and started to download.

"Solrock seems to be in great shape. It's getting plenty of sun." Brock said. Lexi kept a look on the download and was making sure she wouldn't get caught.

'Come on. Hurry up before I get caught.' Lexi thought. Brock was already on Baltoy.

"Baltoy seems to be in great shape as well." Brock said. "It's getting plenty of food and it's getting plenty of exercise." Just as Brock got done, the download was finished.

'Finally.' Lexi thought as she pulled out the drive and dropped the pokegear. Brock heard it drop and thought he dropped it.

"Oops. Don't want to lose this." Brock said as grabbed it.

"Thanks, but we really should get to bed. Let's go you guys." Lexi said and lead her little group out with no one knowing what really happened.

…

Lexi

Lexi and her friends went to the back of the train. In there was a man with grey hair and glasses in a suit with him holding a black rose.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah. We got it Serogin." Lexi said as she handed the drive over to Serogin. Serogin implanted the drive into a computer and had all the information on the team.

"Excellent." Serogin said.

"We should have just battled them to see what they're about." Siri said.

"But having all the information is better than just a little." Serogin said. "It would seem the biggest problem is Davis, but I'll take care of him."

"Girls, are we sure this is okay?" Megumi asked them.

"I know it might be wrong, but we have to put up with it. This way, we can be part in the space program and visit space a lot sooner. We're so much closer to our dream if we do this." Lexi said. Later that night, the train arrived at the last stop. While the trained stop, Serogin was placing burgers on the ground and making a trail to another train. Everyone else was fast asleepd, but something woke Davis up.

"Something smells good." Davis said as he tried to find the smell. Outside, Serogin saw someone was eating the burgers and following the trail to a different train.

"So long, Davis. Have a nice trip." Serogin said. Brock was still awake and picked up the smell as well.

"What is that smell?" Brock said as he walking down the hall and saw Davis was up. "Davis, what are you doing up?"

"I smell something like burgers." Davis said. Both of them looked out the window, but they saw Ash eating burgers on another train.

"Ash!" Both of them said.

"What's he doing and where did he get that burger?" Davis said.

"I don't know." Brock said. Both trains started moving and Ash was going a different direction.

"This isn't good!" Both of them said.

…

Lavock City

"I can't believe this happened." May said as they were all told what happened to Ash.

"I already contacted Gennai. They'll try to find him and get him back here." Brock said. "If he doesn't show for the battle, you'll have to take his place, Kari."

"Got it." Kari said.

"Pika." Pikachu was pretty upset as he hanged on Davis' shoulder.

"Don't worry, Pikachu. Ash will be back soon." Davis said.

"Welcome, Dream Star." They were all greeted with Serogin and he acted innocent. "My name is Serogin. I sponsor Team Space." He opened his eyes and saw Davis was still here. 'What?! Davis is here and Ash is not. That wasn't according to the plan.'

"Is there a problem?" Brock asked.

"No. Allow me to introduce Team Space." Serogin said as he showed Lexi, Siri, and Megumi.

"You guys!" Davis said as all of them were surprised.

In a twist of fate and trickery, our heroes have become friends with their next opponents. Little did they know is that this team is up to cheap tricks for them to win. Having information on them, will Team Space actually win and what has become of Ash?

…

Ash

Ash saw something wasn't right because he was down by the coast instead of a snowy city.

"Where the heck am I?!" Ash shouted

To Be Continued….


	78. Cool and Cheating

While on their way to Lavoch City for their next battle, our heroes have met Lexi, Siri, and Megumi. Lexi seemed to have taken a liking to Brock, but it was a ploy for them to steal information on the team. Now, our heroes learn that their new friends are the competition and Ash is somewhere else in the world.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Cool and Cheating

Everyone was heading for the arena and getting ready for the battle. Meanwhile, Team Dream Star was trying to figure out what they were going to do since Ash hasn't shown yet.

"What are we going to do? We need Ash, but he's nowhere to be found." May said. "So typical of him. He smelled something delicious and his train of thought just stopped."

"We're just going to have to battle without him. Kari can take his place if he doesn't show himself." Brock said.

"So who's going out for the first battle?" Kari said.

"No worries. I'll do it." Davis said. "All we have to do is win two battles. Even if Ash doesn't show up, we can still pull this off and I'll guarantee us a victory."

…

Team Space

"Well, my plan to remove Davis from my battle didn't go according to plan. Ash fell for it instead." Serogin said as Team Space was going over their plan.

"We'll still win, right?" Lexi asked.

"Of course we'll still win." Siri said.

"You're right. Luckily, I have back up plans. You three just go and get ready." Serogin said as he left the room. If he pulled a trick to get Ash out of the way when it was really meant for Davis, what other tricks does he have for them?

…

The Battlefield

"Greetings one and all." The announcer said as people gathered to watch the battle and both teams were present. "Today is where two teams battle it out to see who will move on in the World Tournament. In this battle we have Team Space going against Team Dream Star." Everyone cheered and were excited for this battle. "Will both trainers come forward?"

"I'm up." Davis said.

"Go get him." Imperialdramon said.

"Pikachu!" Davis went out onto the field. As did Megumi.

"Go, Megumi." Siri said.

"You can do it." Lexi said as both of them stepped up, but Davis noticed something was strange.

"Where's the battlefield. We can't battle without one?" Davis said.

"We have a special treat today. The battlefield will change from field to field, but we ask that both trainers bring out their pokemon first." The announcer said.

"That's weird. I've never heard of something like this. Shouldn't the battlefield be out, then the pokemon?" May asked.

"You're right. This is rather strange." Brock said.

"Doesn't matter. I'll battle either way." Davis said. "Here's the pokemon I'll use. Charmander, let's go!"

"Charmander!"

"Solrock, help me out!" Megumi said.

"Solrock!"

"This is bad. Solrock is a rock type. Charmander is at a big disadvantage." May said.

"Not to worry. Charmander knows Metal Claw. If our little buddy gets a clear hit, Solrock is in trouble." Imperialdramon said.

"Now for the battlefield." The announcer said. The floor opened up and Davis and Charmander felt a cold breeze blow up.

"Have these people never heard of a heater?!" Davis complained. The battlefield came up and looked like a ventilation shaft.

"That's a weird looking battlefield." Kari said.

"Something isn't sitting right." Angewomon said.

"Are you ready? Let's go, Charmander!" Davis said.

"Charmander!"

"Go, Solrock." Megumi said.

"Solrock!" Both pokemon came out on the field, but the cold air that blew out of the vent affected even Charmander.

"Solrock!" Megumi shouted and he had a different look in his eyes of a raging flame. "Burn brightly with your inner flame."

"Solrock!" Solrock had the same look.

"Yikes. He's all fired up even when it's this cold." Davis said. "We'll turn up the heat as well. Charmander use Flamethrower." Charmander breathed out the flames, but the air from the vent flowed up and the cooling part made the flame weak and went out before the flames could even reach Solrock. "What?"

"The flames didn't even reach Solrock." Kari said.

"That's strange." Brock said.

"Solrock use Gyro Ball." Megumi said. Solrock spun around and was able to strike Charmander.

"Charmander, are you alright?" Davis said. Charmander tried to get back up, but the cold air was starting to both Charmander even if he was a fire type.

"Solrock use Confusion." Megumi said.

"Solrock!" Solrock focused and lifted Charmander off the ground and slammed him back to it. The cool air kept flowing, but Solrock didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"Charmander use Fire Spin." Davis said.

"Char!" Charmander breathed out the spiral of fire, but it went out as well before it even reached Solrock.

"This is strange. Did Charmander forget to bring its fire power for the battle?"

"Charmander use Metal Claw." Davis said. Charmander got up and went for the attack, but Charmander wasn't moving as fast and Solrock was able to avoid the attack easily.

"Something's going on." Imperialdramon said. "None of Charmander's attacks are working and Charmander seems to be moving slower."

"What's going on?" Davis said and felt the cool air flowing up. "Wait a minute. Why is there air flowing out of the ring?"

"The air?" May said.

"The air must be cooling Charmander down." Brock said. "Even fire types have their limits when it comes to the cold."

"This isn't fair. Solrock isn't bothered by it at all." Davis said.

"Solrock is being affected. The cold air is being shot out through the entire field." Lexi said.

"But Charmander seems to be getting the worse of it." May argued. "I don't understand why Charmander is bothered, but Solrock isn't it."

"Of course." Brock said. "Solrock stores solar energy, but fire types have an inner flame in them. That's where they get all their fire power, but that flame can go out. Solrock is also able to generate their own heat just by spinning their bodies."

"This isn't a fair battle. Why are they passing it as one?" Kari said.

"I smell a rat." Angewomon said. The cold air kept blowing out and Charmander was getting colder.

"Charmander, you've got to hold on. Use Flamethrower." Davis said. Charmander tried to breath out the flame, but was barely getting any result.

"Solrock use Gyro Ball." Megumi said.

"Solrock!" Solrock spun around again and was about to land another attack.

"Counter that with Metal Claw." Davis said. Charmander tried to fight back, but the cold air was slowing Charmander down and Charmander got hit. "Oh man. Charmander can't even fight back. How am I going to win this?"

"It's in the bag." Siri whispered to Lexi. "The battlefield has been calculated so that enough cold air makes it so Charmander can't fight back at all."

"This shall be an easy win for us. Put an end to this now." Lexi said.

"Solrock use Solar Beam." Megumi said. Solrock was powering up the attack and Charmander was too cold to even move.

"Charmander!" Davis shouted. The beam fired and Charmander couldn't move. He had no choice, but to take the attack. No one could even see Charmander anymore.

"What happened?" Kari said.

"Is Charmander alright?" May asked. All of them were hoping for the best for Charmander, but they all saw a strange light coming from the dust cloud.

"What's going on now?" Davis said.

"What is that strange light coming from the arena?" They all saw something moving around and didn't know what it was until they saw Charmeleon instead of Charmander.

"Charmeleon!"

"Amazing! Charmander finally evolved!" Davis said.

"There's something you don't see in battles. Davis' Charmander has become a Charmeleon."

"That's awesome!" Brock said.

"But I thought Charmander was against evolving." Angewomon said.

"Charmander wasn't against evolving. Charmander just wanted to wait until he thought he was ready." Imperialdramon said. "Looks like he thought the time was now." Davis brought out his pokedex to learn about his new pokemon.

"Charmeleon, the Flame pokemon and the evolve form of Charmander. When Charmelon swings its tail around, it can raise the temperature by high amounts."

"Charmeleon!" Charmeleon was doing just that as he swung his tail around.

'This is bad.' Lexi thought. 'The battlefield was calculated for the temperature of Charmander, but since it evolved, the calculations are too low. If Charmeleon also wings its tail around, the temperature will rise.'

"No fair. Isn't sudden evolution against the rules? I demand a protest. Disqualify him at once." Siri complained, but no one was really listening.

"It also looks like you've learned a new move and it's just what we need." Davis said. "Charmeleon use Shadow Claw." Davis said.

"Charmeleon!" Charmeleon's claw was covered in a shadow and he slashed against Solrock and did a lot of damage.

"It looks like that evolving has given Charmeleon its second wind."

"Let's wrap this up with Metal Claw." Davis said. Charmeleon slashed his claws of metal against Solrock and it was a critical hit with Solrock hitting the ground and was taken out.

"Solrock is unable to battle. Charmeleon is the winner." The referee said.

"And that's all she wrote. The battle is over and Team Dream Star is gained one point." The announcer said.

"We did it! Nice battling out there." Davis said.

"Charmeleon!"

"He was just lucky. If Charmander hadn't evolved, he would have lost." Siri said.

"Don't worry. There's still two more battles to get through. They won't be so lucky a second time." Lexi said.

'It's great that Davis won, but what was going on? Charmander was the only one affected by the battlefield.' Brock thought. 'Something isn't right.'

Davis was able to prevail thanks to Charmander evolving, but they are still unaware of the tricks Team Space is playing. Will they be able to win their second battle? Also what has become of Ash?

…

Ash

Ash hasn't been able to get on a train or anything to get to Lavoch City. So he's looking around to get him there fast. He thought he find something in this saloon-like place.

"Hello!" Ash said, but he looked around and saw all those guys didn't look so friendly. "Uh oh. Maybe this was a mistake."

To Be Continued….


	79. Ride the Psychic Wave

"Wahoo!" Ash said as he was on a supersonic plane. Those guys he met at the saloon actually were friendlier than they looked. One of them was a pilot and when they found out that Ash was on a team in the World tournament, they decided to give him a lift. "Thanks again for the ride."

"No problem. We're just over Lavoch City." The pilot said.

"Where are you going to land?" Ash asked.

"Land? I'm not landing, but this is your stop." The pilot said. He hit the eject button and Ash was sent flying out. Ash was screaming at the top of his lungs until a parachute popped out of the chair. He might have arrived at the city, but is it too late for him and his team.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Ride the Psychic Wave

Team Dream Star's battle against the cunning Team Space is still going on. Davis was able to win the first battle, but that was only because Charmander became Charmeleon.

"Nice work today, Charmeleon." Davis said.

"Charmeleon!"

"Davis, what happened to the everstone you had? I thought Charmander couldn't evolve with it." Angewomon said. Davis felt around, but he couldn't find it anywhere.

"I guess I left it in the hotel or something." Davis said.

"That's actually a good thing." Brock said. "If it weren't for Charmander evolving into Charmeleon, I don't think Davis could have won that battle."

"It is rather strange how the battlefield seemed to have put Charmander at a disadvantage." May said.

"You're right. We should keep our eyes open for anything." Brock said.

"It looks like the next trainer for Team Space is coming out." The announcer said. They all saw Lexi was the one that came out.

"Yay! The lovely Lexi is up. Let's just have her win." Brock said as he was getting all gaga over her.

"Brock, stay focus." May said.

"So who's going out for this battle?" Davis said.

"I will." Kari said. "Ash isn't here yet and I deserve to have a chance to battle in the tournament."

"Okay. You're going to have to battle at some point since Ash is a no show." Imperialdramon said.

"It might as well be now." May said.

"Thank you. I won't let you guys down." Kari said as she ran out to take her position.

"It looks like Team Dream Star is sending out the substitute of the team, Kari." The announcer said.

'Kari. Luckily we got information on her and her pokemon too. This won't turn out like it did in the last battle.' Lexi thought.

"Good luck, Lexi. You can do it." Broch cheered.

"Whose side are you on? Get your head in the game." Davis said.

"Why is that guy going crazy over Lexi? I'm just as attractive." Siri said, but Megumi didn't really answer.

"The rules are the same as they were before. Both trainers must bring out the pokemon they are using for this battle." The announcer said.

"Staryu, I choose you!" Kari said.

"Hiya!"

"Girafarig, let's do this!" Lexi said.

"Gira!"

"What is that? Some kind of giraffe?" Kari said as she took out her pokedex.

"Girafarig, the Long Neck pokemon. Girafarig's tail has a brain that and is able to stay awake even while Girafarig is asleep and will bite anything too close."

"So it's a psychic type just like Megumi's Solrock and Siri's Baltoy." Kari said.

"Now that both trainers have chosen their pokemon, the field will be chosen." The announcer said. A new battlefield came out and it looked like a normal battlefield made of metal.

"Looks like we're good. That looks like a normal battlefield. There shouldn't be any tricks this time." Davis said.

"Maybe, but I have a bad feeling about this." Angewomon said. Both pokemon went on the field and they were ready to start this battle.

"Good luck to you, Lexi." Kari said.

"I wish I could say the same, but we can't afford to lose." Lexi said and Kari was wondering what that meant.

"It's make or break time." The announcer said. "If Kari wins this battle, Team Dream Star will have two wins, but if Lexi wins, we'll be looking at the third battle. Let the battle begin!"

"Staryu use Rapid Spin." Kari said.

"Hiya!" Staryu spun around and was heading for Girafarig.

"Hit it back with Rock Smash." Lexi said. Girafarig swung its tail around and repelled Staryu's attack.

"Brilliant move. She's so smart in battle." Brock said as he was still acting gaga.

"Focus! We want Kari to win!" All of them shouted at Brock.

"Not bad, but let's see how you handle this. Staryu use Bubble Beam." Kari said. The jewel on Staryu shined and shot out bubbles, but something strange happened. All the bubbles just burst before they could even reach Girafarig.

"What just happened?" May said.

"Let's try again. Staryu use Swift." Kari said and Staryu shot out stars, but they all were thrown off course and didn't even hit Girafarig.

"What's this? It seems Staryu doesn't have full control over its own attacks."

"Now Staryu's attacks aren't working. What's going on?" Imperialdramon said.

"Girafarig use Stomp." Lexi said and Girafarig went to attack.

"Try Water Gun." Kari said. Staryu shot out water, but Lexi gave a sneaky smirk. Girafarig jumped up and avoided the attack and something even stranger was going on. Girafarig was actually running on air. "What is this?" Girafarig came down and stomped down on Staryu.

"This is bizarre. Girafarig is actually moving on thin air."

'Perfect. Staryu doesn't stand a chance.' Lexi thought. Seeing Girafarig move around like that finally got Brock to snap back to his senses.

"What? This doesn't make any sense." Brock said.

"Girafarig is a psychic type. Is this part of its psychic abilities?" May asked.

"No. I've never seen a Girafarig move around like that even if it is a psychic type." Brock said. "I don't get it. What the heck is going on?"

….

Ash

"Where's the battlefield?" Ash said. He made it to the arena, but he was having trouble finding the battlefield. He saw a passage way coming up and went inside. "Is it here?" He looked inside, but he actually saw Serogin on a large computer and he could see the battle going on with some ratings.

"Yes. All is going perfectly." Serogin said.

"Excuse me, but what is all this?" Ash asked. Serogin didn't even notice it was him.

"Something that will give Team Space victory." Serogin said, but just realized he wasn't alone. He turned around and was faced with Ash. "You! How did you get here?!"

…..

The Battle

"Girafarig use Psybeam." Lexi said. Girafarig shot out the beam and Staryu got hit from the attack.

"Staryu use Bubble Beam." Kari said. Staryu tried fighting back, but none of Staryu's attacks were working right.

"Now use Double Hit." Lexi said. Girafarig's hooves glowed pink and hit Staryu twice.

"This is ridiculous. How is Girafarig able to fight like this?" Davis said.

"It shouldn't." Brock said as he was doing some thinking, but he believed he might have found the answer, but didn't understand it. "Lexi, what's with this battlefield?" He called out and Lexi felt like she was in trouble.

"Uh oh. Did he figure it out?" Lexi asked.

"What is it?" Angewomon asked.

"There's no way a Girafarig should be able battle or move like this. Something must be up with the field again that's giving Girafarig an unfair advantage." Brock said. "Start explaining. What is going on?" They all wanted answeres, but she didn't know what to say. Down with Serogin and Ash, Serogin accidently pressed a button that showed the two of them on the monitor and everyone saw it.

"How did you get down here? My plan to get rid of Davis got rid of you instead." Serogin said for everyone to hear.

"That was you and that was meant for Davis?" Ash said.

"I think I see what you're doing." Serogin said. "You came down here because you figured out that the battlefield your friend is battling on is emitting EM waves."

"EM waves?" Ash questioned.

"Wave frequencies that psychic types are able to use to help themselves levitate." Serogin said. "At the same time, Staryu's attacks aren't working because of it."

"What?!" Ash said.

"So that's what's been going on." Kari said as she turned to Lexi. "You've been cheating from the very start."

"I really am sorry, but this was the only way." Lexi said. "Serogin promised that if we win the tournament, our dream of visiting space will come true. We're only trying to make our dreams a reality."

"You think you deserve to have that dream come true by using dirty and sneaky tricks?" Kari said.

"Kari's right. This isn't a fair match." Brock said.

"Fix the field so Staryu can battle on equal ground." May said.

"Do the right thing and stop this now." Davis said.

"I…." Lexi wasn't sure what to do. So Siri went out to the field.

"It doesn't matter if the field is emitting EM waves." Siri said. "Both pokemon are affected by them."

"But it isn't fair. It's giving Girafarig an unfair advantage." Kari said.

"Hey, little girl, hurry up and lose already. Everyone is waiting for my big battle." Siri said.

"At least now we know that they've been using tricks by changing the battlefield around." Imperialdramon said.

"But unless Kari can stop those EM waves, she can't fight back." Brock said. Answers have been cleared, but Team Dream Star isn't out of the woods just yet.

…

Ash

"That isn't fair. Get away from those controls now." Ash demanded.

"I don't think so." Serogin said.

"You asked for it. Noivern, help me out!" Ash said.

"Noivern!"

"Noivern use Boom Burst." Ash said. Noivern shot out the sonic blast and Serogin got caught in it. Noivern was able to damage the controls to the battlefield as it began to have sparks fly out.

…

The Battle

Girafarig was still in the air, but it felt a change and dropped to the ground. Lexi wasn't expecting that to happen.

"The EM waves must have been shut down. Kari, now is your chance to finish this. Staryu's attacks should work." Brock said.

"Let's try it. Staryu use Rapid Spin." Kari said. Staryu spun around and tackled Girafarig.

"Would you look at this? Staryu is finally dealing some damage."

"Oh no!" Lexi said.

"Staryu use Bubble Beam." Kari said. Staryu fired the bubbles and they bombarded Girafarig. That knocked Girafarig out of the match.

"Girafarig is unable to battle. Staryu is the winner. With two wins, Team Dream Star is the winner." The referee said.

"That is the end. Team Dream Star has won the first two battles." The announcer said and everyone cheered for them.

"Hey!" Ash shouted as he entered the field. "Everyone, Team Space were using rotten methods to battle, but I stopped them. Now, I'm ready for battle."

"You're late, Ash." May said.

"The battle is already over." Davis said.

"Kari and Davis already won the first two battles." Brock said.

"Yeah. You're too late for the battle." Kari said.

"What?! I missed everything? No fair." Ash cried.

…

The Train Station

Team Dream Star was about to leave, but not before they leave on good terms with Team Space.

"We're really sorry for all the trouble we've caused." Lexi said. "I wish there was some way we could make it up to you."

"Just keep pursuing your dreams and do it the right way." Davis said. "Eventually they will come true."

"I can make one come true right now." Brock said as he grabbed Lexi's hands. "Come with me. We'll travel the world together and show them our love."

"Uh…Brock, you do know I was just acting my interest in you the entire time?" Lexi asked and that was a hard shot.

"Let's go." May said as she dragged Brock on the train with the others and all of them headed out. Team Space waved them goodbye and luck in the tournament.

With winning their second match, our heroes take with them an important lesson. It may not be easy, but your dreams will come true if you take the right path. Now, it's on to round three.

To Be Continued….


	80. Legend of Legend

Team Dream Star has won their second battle in the World Tournament. While they wait for their next battle, they have come to Spanida City. A beautiful city on the beach in the Hoenn Region that combines the ancients with modern days.

"This place is beautiful." May said. "The architecture, the beach, and everything else is amazing."

"Yeah. What a good way to kick back and relax after battling so hard." Davis said.

"There's one more beautiful thing in the city that you forgot May." Brock said.

"What would that be?" May said.

"I know the answer, but I'm not going to like it." Kari said.

"All the beautiful girls!" Brock cheered.

"I knew it." Kari said.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Legend of Legend

All of them headed down to the city's beach and Brock was going crazy over all the beautiful girls he was seeing.

"This place is paradise!" Brock said.

"He amazes me. He gets shot down, but he jumps right back up and goes after another girl." Davis said. "Got to give him points for persistence, but he needs to learn to settle on one girl."

"Just let him do his thing." Ash said.

"At least we're on the beach. Let's have some fun." Kari said. She and May ran up to the water and were trying to splash each other. It looked like everyone was having a great time.

"I'm in heaven!" Brock said all happy until he saw something. He saw a girl in a white dress and floppy hat. She had long hair that was a mix of blue and white, but she was standing very close to the edge of cliff. "Hey! Look out!" He ran over to help her.

"Where's he going?" May said until Imperialdramon saw the problem.

"There!" Imperialdramon said and he pointed to the girl. All of them saw her and ran to help her. The mystery girl heard them coming and turned to face them.

"Hey!" Brock said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Are you nuts? You could have fallen right off." Ash said.

"Pika!" The girl saw what they meant and began to laugh.

"I'm sorry for the scare. You see, there's actually a sunken ship right under us. As a fan of historian such as myself, I simply must have a look."

"Really?" Davis said.

"So you were just admiring a piece of history?" Ash said as he looked down the cliff, but couldn't see with all the water in the way. "Were you still planning on jumping? I can't see with all the water in the way."

"No. I don't like getting wet, but my friend wouldn't mind." The girl said as she held up a pokeball. "Nidoqueen, come out and use Surf."

"Ror!" Nidoqueen jumped off the cliff and struck the water with its arm. That small piece of contact blew all the water away and revealed the ship. All of them were amazed by what Nidoqueen just did. Imperialdramon wondered how she could have done that.

'Who is she?' Imperialdramon wondered. After their encounter with the mysterious woman, they all headed out to have lunch with the tables out in the open.

"So is there anything else we can do here?" Davis asked.

"Check this out." Brock said as he showed his pokegear. There's a set of ruins here that people gather for battling. Maybe we should go check it out."

"There you are!" All of them looked to see a rude man. He was disturbing a guy with auburn hair with his bangs covering his right eye. He wore a blue dress shirt with a rose pattern on his shoulders. He also had black dress pants and was eating with his Nidoking and was acting like the guy wasn't even there.

"What's going on?" Kari said.

"Looks like trouble." May said.

"You owe me a rematch after our last battle."

"Do you mind? Nidoking and I are trying to eat." The boy said.

"Not without a battle. Gravler, let's rock."

"Gravler!"

"Fine. This should only take three seconds. Nidoking use Hyper Beam." The boy said.

"Ror!" Nidoking blasted Gravler with the attack and Gravler was already beaten in just three seconds like he said.

"I'll remember this!" The loser said as he took Gravler and ran off with Nidoking and his trainer going back to eating.

"No way! Hyper Beam might be a powerful attack, but I doubt it could take a Gravler down in just one hit." Brock said.

"There's some seriously strong trainers around here." Imperialdramon said. After lunch, the team decided to head up to these ruins that were at the top of a hill.

"It shouldn't be that much further." Brock said.

"This could be cool. Maybe we should do a little battling ourselves." Davis said, but there were guards there and they cut them off with spears. "What's going on?"

"No outsiders are allowed inside." The guards said.

"Outsiders?" All of them questioned.

"Because this is sacred ground to this city." All of them looked behind the guards and was met with the boy at the restaurant.

"It's you again. Who are you?" Ash said.

"The name is Wes and you four aren't suppose to be here. A traditional battle royal is going on with the civilians of this city and outsiders can't participate."

"Does that mean you live here?" Kari said.

"No. I'm just a spectator." Wes said. "Now get lost or I'll have the guards throw you off this mountain."

"You really need to work on your manners, Wes." All of them saw the same girl from the beach only she wore a white blouse with a sky blue shirt under it with white pants and heels and had a flower pattern on the bottom of her blouse.

"You're the same girl from the beach." Angewomon said.

"I didn't give you my name. I am Sophia."

"Sophia, could you please let us in? We want to see this battle royal." Davis begged.

"I said no." Wes said.

"Well….I suppose it be alright if you folks just watch and not participate." Sophia said.

"We can't join?" Ash said as he and Davis with their partners looked disappointed.

"That's quite alright." Brock said.

"We'll be on our best behavior." May said. Since they agreed to that, they allowed all of them in. Once inside, they watched trainers battle all over the ruins. It was amazing and everything, but Davis and Ash were having a hard time just sitting and watching instead of taking part.

"Oh man. I can't take this." Ash said.

"I want to jump in and join, but we can't." Davis said.

"You two must really love to battle." Sophia said. "From what you have seen so far, who would you like to battle?"

"Funny you should ask. I actually want to battle one of you two." Davis said.

"Me too." Ash said.

"Us?" Wes questioned.

"We saw what you two can do with your Nidoking and Nidoqueen. I want to know what it's like to actually battle one of them." Davis said.

"Same here. I want to see how strong you two really are." Imperialdramon said.

"You should be careful what you ask for." All of them heard someone else's voices. Out from the ruins came someone and his pokemon that they have seen before: Dante Cornell and his Dragonite.

"Dante Cornell and Dragonite are here?"

"So you know the great Dante." Wes said.

"The great?" Ash said.

"Yes. Dante is heir to the Cornell family who excels perfection in everything." Sophia said.

"Wait a minute. This means….you two are part of Team Legend." Brock stated.

"Correct. I am the blue and purple jewel hammer: Wes."

"And I am the white and blue jewel hammer: Sophia."

"Jewels hammers?" Kari wondered what that meant.

"It means that we crush all who dare stand against Dante and Dragonite." Sophia said.

"So how come you two didn't take part when Dante battled Team Desert?" May asked.

"That's simple my dear." Dante said. "With how powerful Team Legend is, I wouldn't have had another chance to take part in this tournament."

"Change my mind. I want to battle you and Dragonite, Dante." Davis said. Dante was astonished Davis would be so bold and direct.

"No. Battle me first." Ash said.

"Hold it. We won't allow you near Dante and Dragonite." Sophia said.

"That's right. If you want to battle him, you'll have to get through us first." Wes said.

"Since you two are so eager to battle, we'll make this a tag battle." Sophia said.

"That works for us." Davis said. "We're Team Dream Star and we're taking part in the World Tournament. We were probably bound to face you guys eventually."

"So you're a team as well. Then, let's see what you can do." Wes said. The four of them took their positions for a tag battle. At last, Team Dream Star will see what Team Legend is all about.

"Nidoking/Nidoqueen, go!" Wes and Sophia said as they let out their partners.

"Go, Imperialdramon." Davis said.

"Let's do it, Pikachu." Ash said as both of their partners went out for this battle. "Let's win this. Pikachu use Thunderbolt."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu unleashed his attack, but it wasn't bothering either of them.

"Ash, Nidoking and Nidoqueen are ground types. Electric type moves aren't going to work." Brock said.

"Oh right. In that case, we'll use Iron Tail." Ash said.

"Imperialdramon use Brick Break." Davis said and both of them charged right for a direct attack.

"Mistakes like that will cost you." Wes said.

"Let's show them." Sophia said.

"Double Dynamic Punch." Both of them said. Both of their pokemon used the same attack and they both pounded Imperialdramon and Pikachu and it was a hard hit.

"Whoa! These guys don't mess around." Imperialdramon said.

"Now use Surf." Both trainers said. Nidoking and Nidoqueen created a tidal wave with their powers and Pikachu with Imperialdramon got hit by the attack. "Now use Helping Hand." Both pokemon thrusted their arms back and forth. They, they grabbed each other's hand and both had energy flowing through them.

"What's Helping Hand?" Kari asked.

"That attack helps an ally and makes an attack stronger." Brock said. "That Nidoking and Nidoqueen are equally powerful and use the same moves. They seem to make a powerful team."

"Let's finish this." Wes said.

"How about we start with that electric nuisance." Sophia said.

"Double Hyper Beam!" Both of their pokemon used Hyper Beam and Pikachu got hit by both attacks.

"Pikachu!" Imperialdramon and Ash shouted. Pikachu slid against the ground and was taken out of the battle.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out as he ran to Pikachu's aid.

"I can't believe Pikachu was taken out so easily." Davis said.

"It's okay. I'll battle for both of us." Imperialdramon said and kept his eyes on Dragonite. "Come on, Dragonite. I want to battle you."

"He's right. Come on, Dante. You and Dragonite are the ones we want to fight so don't hide behind your lackeys." Davis said. "Unless of course you're a coward." That got to them both.

"How dare you talk to Dante like that." Wes said.

"You think these guys see him like a king or something." Davis said. "Doesn't matter because I want to battle him."

"Don't hide behind them. Battle me." Imperialdramon said and ran right to them.

"We won't let you near them." Sophia said as Nidoking and Nidoqueen went to intercept Imperialdramon. They tried to double team him.

"Bick Break!" Davis said.

"Out of my way!" Imperialdramon said as he smacked Nidoking and had him slide against the ground. No one thought that would happen. Nidoqueen was about to continue, but Dragonite stepped in and so did Dante.

"Bae."

"So you finally decided to stop hiding." Imperialdramon said.

"So you want to battle me that you result to insults." Dante said. "Fine. I'll take you myself."

"That's more like it. Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said.

"Dante, are you sure?" Wes asked.

"Yes." Dante said as Imperialdramon charged with his attack. "I've never seen a pokemon or its trainer with their kind of spirit. It's interesting." Dragonite held up its arm and was able to block the attack. "But spirit alone is not enough."

"Bae!" Dragonite pushed and caused Imperialdramon to move back.

"Give them a Focus Punch Barrage." Davis said. Imperialdramon reeled his fist back and hit Dragonite in the gut. Then, he gave it an uppercut. Everyone was amazed with the kind of fight Imperialdramon was putting on. Imperialdramon kept using everything he could and kept attacking Dragonite. "Now use Dragon Pulse."

"Choke on this." Imperialdramon said as he blasted Dragonite at close range. All of them waited to see what would happen next.

"Dragonite use Dragon Rush." Dante said. Dragonite flew right through the smoke and slammed right into Imperialdramon. The attack was so hard that Imperialdramon was thrown outside the ruins.

"Imperialdramon!" Davis shouted as he and his friends ran out to help him. All of ran out and he was down.

"Did I win?" Imperialdramon said in a confused state.

"I hope this helped you learn your place." Dante said as Team Legend stood over them in victory. "As a member of the Cornell family, defeat is something that is impossible for me." Team Dream Star have never seen such a team before and it seemed unlikely that they be able to defeat them.

Team Legend has proven to be a formidable foe as they demolished Davis and Ash in no time. Our heroes have finally met the most powerful team in this tournament and might be their biggest competition.

To Be Continued….


	81. No Team Without Team

After meeting two additional members of Team Legend, Team Dream Star got a glimpse of their power and were overwhelmed by it. While they continue their stay in Spanida City, they train so that they'll be ready next time.

"Hawlucha use Karate Chop." Ash said.

"Hitmonlee use Mega Kick." Davis said as they spared against each other and the two attacks collided.

"Boy, both of them are working hard." May said.

"You would too after seeing Team Legend in action." Brock said. Both Ash and Davis were battling hard in their training and both of them let out a ton of energy.

"We've got to get stronger. That's the only way we're going to be a match for Dante and Team Legend." Davis said. It was as if that was all on his mind.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) No Team Without Team

Since they were both badly beaten in their tag battle, Ash and Davis were making sure that wouldn't happen again. The others were actually getting concerned about them.

"Guys, how about you take a break?" May asked.

"No. We're nowhere near as strong as Team Legend is. We've got to get even better." Davis said.

"Davis is right. If we're going to have a chance against them, we need to be better." Ash said.

"I get that, but there is a thing as working too hard." Kari said.

"You don't get it. With me, I was completely helpless. At least Davis was able to fight back." Ash snapped. "You probably might not have to go against them since you're just the substitute."

"Excuse me?" Kari said as she found that offensive like she wasn't important to the team.

"That was rude, Ash." May said.

"At least we're not being scared to battle." Davis said and May found that offensive as well.

"Fine you jerks." May said.

"Who needs you two?" Kari said as the two of them left.

"Nice." Angewomon said as she left with them. Those two didn't seem to care what just happened.

"Keep battling." Davis said.

"Go, Hawlucha." Ash said, but neither of his pokemon didn't think that was a good idea.

"Okay, enough you two." Brock said as he smacked his hands together to get their attention. "I get you guys are tense after battling Team Legend, but that doesn't give you the right to talk to the girls like that. I know you didn't mean it, but remember that you guys are a team."

"What?" Davis didn't understand until he and Ash just realized what they both said.

"Oh man." Ash said.

"Pika."

"We really screwed up and cheering up girls isn't easy." Davis said.

"Let's go and apologize." Imperialdramon said. What none of them noticed was that Team Rocket was able to find them.

"Looks like trouble in paradise." Jessie said.

"There'll be double trouble when we get through with them." James said.

"No doubt. While they're both so busy fighting each other, we'll take all their pokemon." Meowth said. All of them went to the hotel and was knocking on the door the girls were in.

"Girls, please open the door." Davis said.

"We're sorry about how we acted. We were just letting out our frustrations." Ash said. "Let's talk about it." They saw a paper slid under the door and to them. Imperialdramon picked it up and read it.

"Yeesh. I'm surprised Kari would use that word." Imperialdramon said.

"Let me try." Brock said as he went inside. After a few seconds, Brock did not look well. "This is going to take longer than I thought." The boys went back to the beach and was trying to figure out how to make right with the girls.

"What are we going to do?" Ash said.

"You claim to know all about girls, Brock. Shouldn't you have had this solved by now?" Davis said.

"I've got nothing." Brock said.

"Why so down? You guys should be happy on the beach." All of them were filled with smiles as they saw Tai with Matt, Sora, Joe, Izzy, and Mimi.

"Tai! Everyone!" Davis said.

"Hey guys." Tai said.

"What are all of you doing here?" Ash said.

"We heard you guys were here." Sora said.

"So we all thought we come and surprise you." Matt said.

"But we saw you all seemed upset. Is something wrong?" Mimi asked.

"Actually yeah." Davis said. They explained the whole thing with the girls and when they did, Tai smacked Davis and Ash on the heads. "Ow! Was that really necessary?"

"When it comes to my sister, yes." Tai said.

"But I think I see the problem." Izzy said. "You guys got frustrated from this Team Legend and the girls got the receiving end of it."

"I bet it's not pleasing. I can't tell you what my Mom does with my Dad when she gets like that." Joe said.

"Don't worry about it." Matt said as he flicked his hair. "How about you guys just let me go talk to them?" None of them saw the harm in it. They led Matt to the hotel room with him knocking.

"Just leave us alone." Kari said as she opened the door.

"Hey, Kari and May. How's it going?" Matt said.

"Matt?" Kari wondered what he was doing here.

"What's going on?" May said.

"Let's have a little talk." Matt said as he closed the door. Davis, Ash, and Brock were waiting outside until they saw the door open and the girls were all happy. "Isn't that better?"

"Yeah." Both of them said and the boys were surprised with the outcome.

"Amazing. They were so mad just a few minutes ago." Ash said.

"Is that a power of being a digidestine?" Brock said.

"Nope. That's just something Matt is good at." Davis said. After all the made ups, all of them went down to the beach so Tai and the others could help them out with it getting dark.

"It sounds like this Team Legend is quite powerful." Izzy said.

"Especially that Sophia and Wes when they battle together." Sora said. "It sounds like those two make quite a powerful team."

"Yeah. We were practically powerless against them." Ash said. "We'll have to go against Team Legend at some point. How are we suppose to beat them?"

"That's simple." Tai said. "The same way we've beaten every enemy we've ever faced: teamwork."

"And there's only one way to improve your teamwork. You guys are going to face us in a battle." Matt said. All of them partnered up with two sets of double battles going on. Tai and Matt were against Ash and Kari with Sora and Mimi against Davis and May.

"What's with the pairings?" Brock said.

"To really help their teamwork, they need to learn to work with people they're not use to." Joe said.

"The boys might be use to battling with each other since they're similar. Same with the girls." Izzy said. "This way, they can battle with different partners."

"Okay you guys, we're all going to use one pokemon in these double battles." Tai said.

"Ready, Kari?" Ash said.

"Ready." Kari said as both Angewomon and Pikachu went out to the field.

"Let's do this, May." Davis said.

"I'm ready to go. Blaziken, let's go!" May said.

"Blaziken!" Blaziken was out and ready to battle with Imperialdramon.

"Gliscore, let's do this!" Tai said.

"Manetric, you're up!" Matt said.

"Gliscore!"

"Manetric!"

"Jellicent, I choose you!" Sora said.

"Simipour, let's go!" Mimi said.

"Jellicent!"

"Simipour!"

"I'm stoked for this. Pikachu use Iron Tail." Ash said. Pikachu ran in with his tail ready to strike, but Gliscore and Manetric avoided the attack.

"Angewomon use Aerial Ace on Gliscore." Kari said. Angewomon flew at Gliscore and was able to strike at Gliscore.

"Blaziken use Fire Spin." May said.

"Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said. Both of their pokemon used their attacks, but Simipour and Jellicent avoided their attacks.

"Not impressive." Sora said.

"You guys are attacking separately instead of together." Mimi said.

"Together?" Davis questioned as he was trying to think what that meant.

"I think we have to show them. Manetric use Discharge." Matt said.

"Gliscore use Razor Wind!" Tai said. Gliscore unleashed the razor slash of wind and it combined with Manetric's electricity and made it even more powerful. Pikachu and Angewomon got hit by the attacks and were knocked to the ground.

"That hurt." Angewomon complained.

"Our turn. Simipour use Aqua Tail." Mimi said.

"Jellicent use Bubble Beam." Sora said. Simipour shot out water from its tail with Jellicent shooting out bubbles that spiraled around the Aqua Tail and Imperialdramon and Blaziken ended up getting hit.

"If you guys want to take on this Team Legend, you have to battle like you are a team." Tai said.

"I think I get it. We battle as one instead of individuals." Ash said. "In that case, I know what to do. Kari, I want you to have Angewomon use Hurricane."

"Got it." Kari said. "Angewomon use Hurricane on both Gliscore and Manetric."

"On it." Angewomon said. Angewomon flapped her wings and created a strong blast of wind that both of them got caught in.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack to jump in. Then, strike with your Iron Tail." Ash said. Pikachu increased his speed and dived in. Pikachu spun around with the wind and struck both of them with his tail.

"Our turn. May, have Blaziken use Fire Spin and give us some cover." Davis said and May agreed.

"Blaziken use Fire Spin." May said. Blaziken created the blaze of fire around them and they couldn't see Imperialdramon and Blaziken anymore. When the fire went out, they were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Sora said.

"Looking for us." Imperialdramon said as they appeared behind Jellicent and Simipour.

"Now use Focus Punch." Davis said.

"Blaze Kick." May said. Both of their pokemon attacked their opponents.

"Impressive. They're able to work like a real team in just a short amount of time." Joe said.

"It's because they're all great friends." Brock said. It was a great moment until it was ruined by metal claws coming out of nowhere and grabbing Tai's and the other four's pokemon. "Now what's going on?"

"Prepare trouble. We're blocking your sun."

"We'll set to ruin all of your fun."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To honor the evils of truth and love."

"We earned the right to be stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"That's right!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted.

"Must you ruin everything?" Izzy said.

"Give us back our pokemon." Mimi said.

"Not a chance." Jessie said.

"Since we're all about team work, we'll be a winning team." James said.

"Thanks for the pokemon." Meowth said.

"We've got to stop them." Matt said.

"No worries. This is where teamwork comes in." Davis said and his team agreed.

"Blaziken use Sky Uppercut on those arms." May said. Blaziken's claws glowed blue and jumped up with Blaziken smashing through the metal arms.

"Angewomon use Hurrican to catch them." Kari said. Angewomon created the strong wind and caught all the pokemon with it.

"No fair!" Jessie said.

"We're the best team. Why do they always win?" James said.

"Talk about rooting for the underdogs." Meowth said.

"Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said. Both of them used their attacks and blasted Team Rocket into the night sky.

"We're blasting off again!" They shouted as they were out of sight.

"Good riddance. On the plus side, you guys already seem to be acting like a real team." Sora said.

"Thanks for coming to help us out." Ash said. "This will be great for our third round battle."

"Who are you guys going up against next?" Joe asked.

"Let me look." Brock said as he took out his pokegear and looked at the bracket. "Looks like it will be decided between Team Serpentine and Team Wild."

"Team Wild?!" Tai said astounded.

"Do you know something?" Davis asked.

"I have heard a few things." Tai said. "The leader is incredibly strong with a Swampert that can shatter a battlefield."

"An incredibly strong trainer with a Swampert." Davis said and one person came to mind. "Could it be him?!"

It doesn't look like our heroes will have problem with their teamwork anymore. Now, they'll soon see who their next opponent will be, but is this leader really who Davis thinks it is. There's only one way to find out.

To Be Continued….


	82. Wild's Wild

In an attempt to see who their next opponent will be, our heroes have traveled Namanaca City deep in Hoenn. The two teams to battle here are Team Serpentine and Team Wild. Whoever wins will be who our heroes face in the third round.

"Nice view. You think we were in Arabia or something." Angewomon said.

"Namanaca City is where Team Serpentine is from." Brock said. "Before the battle starts up, there's going to be a press conference. We should watch it live so we can see who is on the team."

"I think I already know who one member of Team Wild is." Davis said as he remembered what Tai told him.

' _The leader is incredibly strong with a Swampert that can shatter a battlefield.'_

"That can only be one guy. I'm just not sure if I want to be right or wrong." Davis said.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Wild's Wild

They turned on the television to watch the press conference and it looked like it was about to start soon.

"Welcome people of Namanaca and beyond. I'm am the humble mayor of this city and sponsor of Team Serpentine. We are here to welcome our beloved team of trainers with their challengers."

"So why are they called Team Serpentine?" May asked.

"Apparently, all three of them use a pokemon that have a snake-like body." Angewomon said.

"Here is our lovely Team Serpentine." The mayor said as the curtain was pulled back to show three guys all wearing the same white clothing that's tight on their bodies with white sashes hanging down.

"I am Enru." One with dirty blonde hair that stretched out on the side of his hair.

"I am Vev." One had black hair in spikes.

"And I am the leader Minsu." The leader had small traces of brown hair that was nicely shaved. Seeing all three of them made the whole crowd cheer so loud.

"Glad we're at the hotel or else I think my ears were shatter from the noise." Ash said.

"It's only natural. That's their home team." Brock said.

"Now, I present to you the team they are going up against." The mayor said. "Here is Team Wild." The curtain was pulled back for them, but there wasn't a single person there. The mayor looked behind there and saw that there wasn't a single person around. "That's strange. Not a single member of Team Wild is here."

"None of them?" Davis said as Brock reached for his pokegear.

"Well, this press conference was meant to have both teams." The mayor said. "I'm not really sure why Team Wild isn't here. Maybe they're stuck in traffic or got the wrong time."

"Ha! I'll tell you why." Minsu said. "They didn't show up because they're scared of us. They know they're going to face defeat so they're trying to avoid any form of humiliation. They're so scared they won't even talk about it. I bet they won't even show for the battle." Davis reached for the remote and just turned it off.

"Arrogant much. Even if he isn't on the team I doubt that's the reason." Davis said.

"No point in watching now. We wanted to see what both teams were like and the conference doesn't work with just one team." Angewomon said.

"I wonder what could have happened." May said.

"No clue. I'm trying to see if I can figure out who's on the team, but I can't get access to anything." Brock said.

"There's only one way to figure out who's on that team. Let's go see the battle." Ash suggested. "We'll see who's on the team and who we'll go up against in person."

"I don't see why not." Brock said.

"We'll also see their strengths and come up a plan on who we go against." Kari said.

"Good idea. Let's head over to the arena right now." Davis said.

…

The Arena

Everyone gathered in the arena in Namanaca City with Davis and the others in the stands. Since the press conference was a letdown, everyone was hoping that they get to see a great battle.

"The time has come for another exhilarating battle." The announcer said. "Let's hope we get the chance to see Team Wild this time. Please join me in welcoming Team Serpentine." Team Serpentine came out and everyone cheered for them.

"There they are." Kari said.

"Let's hope Team Wild shows up." Imperialdramon said.

"Now, let's bring in the mysterious and supposedly savage Team Wild!" The announcer said as he pointed to their side, but there was no one there.

"I knew they wouldn't show up." Minsu said.

"What a bunch of cowards." Vev said.

"They didn't even show for the battle." Ash said.

"Hang on. I got this strange feeling." Davis said. Everyone was ready to just leave, but the announcer spotted something.

"Wait! I see someone coming." The announcer said and four shadows were coming from the gateway. Davis grew nervous on who one of them might be and his hunch was correct. The person that came out was Chris.

"I knew it." Davis said.

"It is Chris!" Ash said.

"Guess he was serious about taking part in this tournament." Brock said. Three more guys came out behind them.

"There they are. This is Team Wild." The announcer said. "Since they didn't show at the conference, let me introduce you all to those who don't know who is who." He started with this one guy that was much bigger and larger than the rest. He wore a white sports top with a red bull head and wore grey shorts. "He might look like a powerhouse, but is only the substitute of the team. I give you Barrick."

"That guy is only the substitute!" Ash said. The next guy seemed a little shy that wore a red short sleeved African dress shirt with him having dark skin, khakis, blue and gold headband, and had short brown hair in curls.

"He's shy, he's unknown, he's Darren." The next guy had dark red hair that framed his face that wore dark grey clothes with a red piece of clothing over his top like he was wearing a kimono. "This guy has the entire land under his control. That's Nyne. Finally, we have the leader of this savage looking group, Chris."

"So that's Team Wild." Davis acknowledge.

"So you guys actually showed up. Then, why didn't you show yourselves at the conference?" Minsu asked, but none of them would answer. "What's wrong? Are you actually scared?"

"Let's just stop talking and get this over with." Chris said.

"In a hurry to lose." Vev said.

"Enru, take them down." Minsu said.

"Right." Enru said as he went out to battle.

"You know what to do, Nyne." Chris said.

"I'll make this quick." Nyne said as he went out to the field.

"Neither team is wasting time. Enru and Nyne have already come out for the first battle." The announcer said.

"So Nyne is going out for the first battle." Kari said.

"Guys, listen to this." Brock said as he managed to get some information on Team Wild. "This is how Team Wild battles. Nyne goes out for the first battle and Chris finishes it in the second. I've also got Nyne's information. Every single one of his pokemon are ground types."

"All his pokemon are ground types?!" Davis said.

"Yeah. I just wonder how strong this team is." Brock said.

"Let's get this started. Arbok, go!" Enru said.

"Arbok!"

"Marowak, come to the land." Nyne said.

"Marowak!"

"A Marowak?" Kari said as she took out her pokedex.

"Marowak, the Bone Keeper pokemon and the evolve form of Cubone. Marowak's main weapon is the bone it carries that it uses like it's a boomerang."

"Let's end this right here and now. Arobok use Fire Fang." Enru said. Arbok's teeth were covered in fire and was about to take a bite out of Marowak.

"Bone Rush." Nyne said. Marowak's bone glowed and Marowak used it to smack Arbork away. "Bonemerang." Marowak tossed the bone and it hit Arbok in the head with it coming back around and hitting Arbok again and Arbok was already defeated.

"Arbok is unable to battle. Marowak is the winner." The referee said.

"Wow! The battle was over so quickly."

"I can't believe Nyne took him so easily." Kari said.

"Well, he did had the type advantage." Brock said.

"Enru was defeated?" Vev said as he thought this was a mistake.

"No way. There's no way that happened. I'll get them." Minsu said as he marched right out to the field.

"Go get him." Nyne said as he came back.

"I'll end it quickly." Chris said as he went out to end the battle.

"The leaders of both teams have decided to come out. Let's see how this battle goes."

"Serperior, beat these losers!" Minsu said.

"Serperior!"

"Swampert, let's end this." Chris said.

"Swampert!"

"You're using a water and ground type against a grass type? You're not very smart." Minsu said. "Serperior use Leaf Blade."

"Serperior!" The leaves on Serperior glowed green and jumped up as it was about to slash down on Swampert, but Swampert caught it with one arm and didn't seem bothered by it. No one would have expected that. Even the announcer didn't know what to say.

"Earlier you asked me why I didn't show at that conference." Chris said. "It's because I don't waste my time with weaklings. Swampert use Dynamic Punch."

"Swampert!" Swampert used its spare arm and pounded Serperior. Serperior was sent flying up into the stands and crashed at the top and was already taken out. No one, not even the referee didn't know what to say.

"Ba-ba-ba boom!" Barrick said. "No one can defeat him."

"Chris's power never ceases to amaze me." Darren said.

"What did you expect? He's not the leader of our wild group for nothing." Nyne said.

"There's only one person in the world I want to beat. The only person worthy." Chris said. Swampert and Chris turned over to the stands and was able to spot Davis. "That's you, Davis."

"He knows I'm here?!" Davis said.

"He was able to spot us in the crowd?" Brock said.

"This was just a warmup. Davis, the real battle will be with you." Chris said. "I know our battle is happening in Odaiba, your home. That is where I'll beat you."

Now that is has been revealed that Chris is the leader of Team Wild, he declares that Davis is his ultimate goal. Two old rivals will face each other again. This sounds like a battle you don't want to miss. Stay tune.

To Be Continued….


	83. Land to Show Despair

After seeing Team Wild in action and learning that Chris is the leader, our heroes prepare themselves for one of their toughest opponents. This battle is happening in Davis' and Kari's home, Odaiba and that is where all their friends are waiting for them.

The digidestine with all of Ash's traveling friends were waiting for them at the airport. They looked and saw their plane coming down and all of them coming off.

"Welcome back!" T.K. called out.

"Hey everyone!" Ash said.

"Welcome back to Odaiba." Serena said.

"Are you guys excited for your third round battle?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. Chris is on that team and this is one battle I refuse to lose." Davis said.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Land to Show Despair

All of them thought it would be great to have lunch in the park. With Brock, Cilan, Matt, and Clemont cooking, it was one of the best.

"I'll admit that I'm surprised you guys made it to the third round. I've heard of some pretty strong trainers in this tournament." Iris said.

"Yeah, but we fought hard in some impressive battles." Ash said as he boast.

"It is impressive that you were able to beat the Ross we all know." Serena said.

"Yeah, but not good for me since a lot of people thought that was me." Ross, rom digimon dimension, said. "Also, don't get a big head, Ash. You only battle once in this tournament." That put a damper on Ash's joy.

"So you guys are going against Team Wild. I hope you're ready for this since that Chris guy completely demolished May." Tai said.

"You're right and I don't think he's even using his own power." Brock said. "He was able to overcome the type disadvantage in just one move like it was nothing."

"You guys don't worry about Chris. I'll take him down." Davis said.

"Man, I'm so excited to take on Swampert." Imperialdramon said.

"You're taking Chris?" Yolei said.

"Davis, I have faith in you and everything, but I think you're overstepping your limits." Cody said. "That guy is unbelievable strong. It doesn't seem like anyone can beat him."

"Don't care." Davis said.

"Hold on. Who said you're taking Chris on? I want to battle him." Ash said.

"No way. I'm taking him on whether you like it or not." Davis said.

"No! I don't remember hearing you call dibs. I deserve the chance to battle him as much as you do." Ash said.

"No! I'm taking part in this battle and you can't change my mind." Davis said as he stayed stern.

"Ash, be reasonable." Misty said. "From what I've seen and heard about these two, it makes perfect sense that Davis battles Chris. Imagine if it was Gary or any of your other major rivals."

"She's right." Cilan said. "Just let Davis handle Chris. You'll still have the chance to battle so there's no need to argue."

"I'm glad you're all settling that." All of them looked up and saw Gennai with Professor Oak.

"Gennai/Professor Oak!" Ash and Davis said.

"I came here to get you five." Professor Oak said. "There's another press conference going on and Team Wild has already showed up. I guess this shows that they're taking you guys serious." If Team Wild is taking this match serious, this is going to be one heck of a battle.

…

The Press Conference

Reporters, journalist, and whole bunch of other people showed for the conference. Team Dream Star was on one end and Team Wild was on the other. Gennai walked to the center.

"Thank you all for joining us." Gennai said. "This conference is being held because these two teams have some history. Specifically, Davis and Chris. These two have battled in the Hoenn League and Chris had a chance to be part of Team Dream Star, but turned it down. If there are any thoughts that both teams would like to share, please speak up."

"Only one." Chris said. "That when Davis and I enter that battlefield, I'll completely crush him."

"Don't be so sure." Davis said. "We may not have battled in a long time, but I'm a lot stronger than when we last battled."

"So am I. In fact, I have a secret weapon that I saved just for you." Chris said.

"Wow. The battles haven't even started and sparks are already starting." Gennai said. Everyone could feel the tension between those two.

"Hold on!" Ash said as he stood up.

"Oh no." Kari said as she could see where this was going. As did everyone else.

"Why are we all focused on Davis and Chris?" Ash said. "We're part of this team too. After all, I'm Ash Ketchum and I'll be a pokemon master."

"Tch." Nyne scuffed and Ashe heard that.

"What was that?" Ash said.

"You a pokemon master?" Nyne said. "I find that humerous. You sound like an immature child that doesn't seem to understand the confides of reality."

"Confides of reality?" Ash questioned.

"I rest my case." Nyne said. "If all the members of your team are like this, I don't see how we can be defeated. As for your goal of becoming a pokemon master, you're only living a fantasy. You don't have what it takes."

"That's it." Ash said as he was feeling like a raging flame. "I'll prove to you I do have what it takes. I'm taking you down when the battle starts."

"If that will prove to you that you are in way over your head, I will accept that challenge." Nyne said.

"Poor guy." Barrick said. "That Ash guy doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

"I know." Darren said. "When Nyne hears someone talking about dreams that seem hard to reach, he has no remorse in shoving that person and his dreams down."

"Looks like we got a little preliminary battle before Chris and Davis face each other as Ash has just challenged Nyne." Gennai said. "I say we don't wait another minute for this battle to start."

…..

The Arena

"The time has come for the third round to come." The announcer said as all was ready to watch this battle. "Today we have Team Dream Star going against Team Wild. We were promised an exciting battle. Let's hope that it will be delivered." Both teams were out and ready to go.

"Good luck, Dream Star!" Matt called out.

"We know you guys can win this." Bonnie said.

"The first trainer is coming out and it's Nyne of Team Wild." The announcer said as Nyne was coming out to the battlefield.

"Guess I'm up." Ash said.

"Ash, don't let what this guy says get to you. He won't be messing around." Brock advised.

"I've got this." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu looked like he was all set for battle.

"Sorry, buddy. Remember that Nyne uses ground types so your electric type moves aren't going to help me." Ash said and Pikachu was upset. "I'm still going to win." He ran out and was determined to win this battle more than the others. Meanwhile, Gennai and Professor Oak were watching from a V.I.P. room.

"This should be an interesting battle." Professor Oak said.

"Yes. Ash seems to be optimistic and faithful while Nyne is skeptic." Gennai said. "I suppose the stronger philosophy will decide the battle."

"Both trainers are out and ready. We're just waiting for their pokemon choice." The announcer said.

"Buizel, let's show him what we're all about." Ash said.

"Bui!"

"So you decided to use water against my ground." Nyne said. "Wise, but you still won't win. To prove what I said earlier, I will use my strongest pokemon. Torterra, come to the land!"

"Torterra!"

"A Torterra?! This isn't good." Ash said.

"What kind of pokemon is that?" Iris asked.

"Torterra is a ground type as well as a grass type. I'm afraid Ash is at a huge disadvantage." Ross said.

"Yeah, but Ash will prevail. He always finds a way." Serena said.

"It doesn't matter what pokemon you use. I won't lose. Buizel use Sonic Boom." Ash said.

"Bui!" Buizel shot out the shockwave from its tail and hit Torterra.

"Is that all you've got? Torterra use Bullet Seed." Nyne said. Torterra opened its mouth and started to shoot out seeds.

"Quick, dodge it." Ash said. Buizel ran around and avoided all the seeds. "Water type attacks should still do some damage. Buziel use Aqua Jet." Buizel was surrounded in water and started banging against Torterra.

"Torterra might be a grass type, but it's a ground type as well. Water type attacks can do average damage."

"Torterra use Leaf Storm." Nyne said.

"Torterra!" Torterra shot out a storm of leaves and blasted Buizel hard with Buizel rolling against the ground.

"Get up, Buizel." Ash said, but Buizel was struggling to get up.

"Your Buizel won't be able to take another hit like that. Just give up the battle." Nyne said.

"Not a chance. This battle hasn't been decided yet." Ash said. "Buizel use Ice Punch." Buizel's fist was covered in cold energy and went to attack.

"Torterra use Rock Polish." Nyne said. Torterra had blue sparks form from its body and its speed increased. Torterra moved a lot faster and was able to avoid the attack and tackled Buizel back.

"Get up, Buizel." Ash encouraged. "You can do it. I know you can do it."

"Pathetic. You think encouraging is going to do anything? You've lost before this battle even begun." Nyne said. "Buizel has reached its limit. This battle is over."

"Don't act like you've already won." Ash said. "I believe in my pokemon. There's no way I'm going to lose to you. You think I won't be a pokemon master. I'll prove you wrong. Buizel use Ice Punch."

"Bui!" Buizel was building up power and went to deal another attack. Buizel jumped up and slammed his fist on Torterra's head.

"You can do it. Don't give up, Buizel. I believe in you." Ash said. "We'll show this guy he's wrong." Buizel was giving it his all and was putting more force into the attack.

"You truly are a fool." Nyne said. "Those are the words from someone who doesn't truly know the feeling of defeat, despair. I will teach you. Torterra use Frenzy Plant."

"Torterra!" Torterra caused giant roots to rise out of the ground.

"Frenzy Plant?!" Mimi said.

"That's the most powerful of grass type moves." Izzy said. The roots came around and smacked Buizel off.

"Buizel!" Ash called out. The vines took Buizel and smashed Buizel to the ground. When the dust cleared away, Buizel had lost.

"Buizel is unable to battle. Torterra is the winner." The referee said.

"That's the end of the first battle. Team Wild takes the first win." The announcer said with Ash dropping to his knees.

"No! How could I lose to him?" Ash said as he pounded the ground.

"Now do you understand?" Nyne said. "You thought you could be a pokemon master? That is ridiculous. People like you try to reach goals that can't be reach. You're chasing a fantasy. It be better you just give up hat silly dream. You're nothing more than a naïve child." Ash didn't know what to say. Ash always showed his high will prevailed, but not this time. Does this mean he was wrong about everything he believed in? Torterra walked over to Nyne and Nyne petted Torterra's head. "Excellent work."

"Tor." Torterra seemed to have flinched in pain. Nyne looked and saw ice was on Torterra's head.

'How can this be? That Ice Punch was more powerful than usual when Buizel reached its limit.' Nyne thought. 'No one has done this to Torterra in a long time. How did he?'

"That went by very quickly. Is the next battle going to happen like that? We'll soon see." The announcer said. Davis and Chris knew that it was there turn. After not battling for so long, two old rivals will face each other.

Ash has suffered a harsh defeat. Will Davis end up the same or will he keep his team in the running? You'll just have to stay tune to find out the answers.

To Be Continued…


	84. Feeling Swampert

The time finally came for Team Dream Star to take on Team Wild and everyone was excited for the battle between Chris and Davis. Before that, not wanting to feel left out and hearing his dream be mocked, Ash challenged Nyne for the first battle. However, Nyne completely crushed our hero and scored Team Wild one point. Now, it's the battle everyone has been waiting for, but if Davis doesn't win, Team Dream Star's journey will end here.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Feeling Swampert

Before the battle could start, a break was being held so everyone could get ready for the big battle and Ash needed some time to recover after his last battle. Just as the break started, Team Dream Star got a message from Team RRJ.

"Man. That must have been rough for Ash." Josh said as they were on video chat.

"Yeah, but we're not beaten yet." Brock said. "Team Wild is a tough opponent, but I'm sure we'll find some way to overcome this."

"So how is Ash doing?" Josh asked. They all looked back and saw he was just sitting there with his head held low. Since he lost against Nyne, he's wondering if everything he ever believed was wrong.

"He hasn't said a word since the battle ended." Kari said.

"It was a tough lost, but we've got to stay strong." Davis said.

"That's the spirit because I've got some news." Josh said. "There's a chance my brothers and I might be battling you again."

"Again? What do you mean?" May asked.

"The pokemon officials have started a separate part of the tournament." Josh said. "It's known as the Wildcard Tournament for those who have lost. Whoever wins gets the chance to take on the finalists. So if you guys make it to the finals and we win the Wildcard Tournament, we might get to face you guys again."

"That sounds awesome. Of course, we're going to need to beat Team Wild first and I'll make sure that happens." Davis said.

….

Team Wild

Nyne was doing some exercising after his battle with Ash. He didn't seemed satisfied with how it ended.

"What are you doing, Nyne?" Darren asked.

"Strengthening myself." Nyne said.

"But you won your battle." Barrick said.

"It doesn't feel like a win. I set out to prove my point, but he pulls a stunt like that in the end." Nyne said. "That Ash actually was able to deal real damage against Torterra. I don't know why, but he really got to me."

"I guess they all do that to you." Chris said as he stood on his feet. "You can settle things with him later. The time has finally come for me to beat Davis."

…

The Battlefield

"Break is over. We're getting back to the battle." The announcer said as everyone was getting back to their seats and the two teams came back out. "It's do or die for Team Dream Star. If they lose here, it's all over for them."

"Go, Dream Star!" Dawn cheered.

"You guys can pull out a miracle." Matt said.

"Hello. That's what Davis is best known for." Ken said. Chris and Davis weren't going to wait around as both of them were heading to the field for this battle.

"Neither trainer is waiting around." The announcer said. "Davis of Dream Star is going against Chris of Wild. We're in for a heated battle for these two have battled before in the Hoenn League and that was an exhilarating battle from what I heard."

"The time has finally come." Imperialdramon said.

"Yeah and there's no other pokemon I would choose for this." Davis said. "Go get him and let's win this." Imperialdramon was in full agreement as he went out to the field.

"Swampert, go!" Chris said.

"Swampert!"

"I'm all set for you, Davis." Chris said. "I saved something just for you and here it comes." He moved his arm around and a bracelet he hid in his sleeve slid down his arm. Swampert held up a gauntlet it was wearing with a special stone.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Imperialdramon said.

"Swampert, mega evolve!" Chris said. He pressed the stone on his bracelet and the energy flowed to Swampert and caused Swampert to completely change.

"Swampert!"

"What a start! Swampert has mega evolved."

"This guy can completely demolish his opponents and can have Swampert Mega evolve? Just how strong is this guy?" T.K. said.

"Even if Swampert mega evolves, we'll give it our all." Davis said. "Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Imperialdramon build up power and went to attack.

"Swampert use Dynamic Punch." Chris said. Swampert built up even more power and slammed its fist against Imperialdramon and Imperialdramon was pushed back.

"Oh man. That hurt." Imperialdramon as he held his stomach.

"I haven't even started. Swampert use Hydro Cannon." Chris said. Swampert fired a blast of water and it hit Imperialdramon like a cannonball and was dealt a lot of damage.

"Are you alright?" Davis said.

"I think so." Imperialdrmaon said.

"Let's give them your Dragon Pulse." Davis said. Imperialdrmaon fired out the dragon beam, but all Swampert did was held up its arms and blocked the attack easily. "You've got to be kidding."

"Don't tell me that's all you've got. I'm disappointed." Chris said and that made Davis real mad.

"Imperialdramon, let's show them our best. Use Dragon Rush." Davis said. Imperialdramon formed the energy around himself and flew right at Swampert.

"Swampert use Protect." Chris said. Swampert formed the barrier and was able to block Imperialdramon's best attack. "Now use Dynamic Punch."

"Swampert!" Swampert pounded Imperialdramon and he slid against the floor.

"This is bad. Imperialdramon can't seem to get a move in." Angewmon said.

"Don't give up, Davis." Brock cheered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu was cheering, but Ash was a different story. Ash didn't seemed that enthused about the battle. May noticed it and wasn't going to have it.

"Ash, get over yourself. Davis is in the toughest battle of his life and he needs your support." May said. "I know losing to Nyne might have been hard, but Davis needs you now more than ever." Ash didn't respond, but he did hear her. He needed to be there for Davis.

"I'm still here." Imperialdramon said as he was able to get back on his feet.

"Impressive. I've heard this is the longest anyone has lasted against Chris with his Swampert using so many powerful attacks."

"Now let's use Water Pledge." Chris said. Swampert raised its fist and was about to slam it to the ground.

"Don't let Swampert use that attack." Davis said. Imperialdramon moved quickly and was able to stop Swampert from using its attack. "Blast Swampert with Dragon Pulse." Imperialdramon fired the blast at close range and it hit Swampert's stomach and Swampert moved back. Something about that caught Davis' attention.

"You're going to need more than that. Swampert use Hydro Cannon." Chris said and Swampert was charging up the attack.

"We can't let them get in many more attacks." Davis said. "Imperialdramon use Brick Break." Imperialdramon brought his arm up and slammed it on Swampert's head.

"Alright! He's bring the fight to him now." Tai said.

"Keep up the pressure. You can win." Clemont said.

"I sure hope your right. That Mega Swampert seems like no pushover." Sora said.

"Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said. Imperialdramon brought his arm back and drove it right into Swampert's stomach, but Swampert pushed Imperialdrmaon off.

"Chris started out strong and now Davis is making a strong comeback." Davis looked at Swampert and Sawmpert seemed to be in more pain than usual.

"That's it. That's Swampert's weakness." Davis said.

"Weakness?" Chris said.

"Swampert's greatest strength seems to be in its upper body, but its lower body seems weaker." Davis said.

"So all I have to do is aim around the lower body and this battle will be ours." Imperialdramon said.

"You think I let that happen? Swampert use Water Pledge." Chris said. Swampert slammed its arms against the ground and geysers of water shot out until one appeared under Imperialdramon and shot him into the air. "Now go!" Swampert shot itself with its arms and went into the air. Swampert even got over Imperialdrmon. No one would expect that.

"Oh no!" Davis said.

"Swampert use Dynamic Punch." Chris said. Swampert swung its arm down and Imperialdramon took the hit with him crashing into the ground.

"Get in there with Brick Break." Davis said. Swampert was coming down, but Imperialdramon rose to his feet and swung his arm on Swampert and knocked it to the ground.

"My word!" Professor Oak said.

"This is just the kind of battle we were expecting." Gennai said.

"Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said.

"Hydro Cannon!" Chris shouted. Both of them used their attacks at the same time. The two collided and caused a huge explosion.

"Let's give them an attack they'll never forget." Davis said. "Imperialdramon use Dragon Rush!" Imperialdramon unleashed tremendous power and flew right at Swampert. Imperialdramon rammed right into Swampert, but Swampert was able to stand grab on and stand his ground. "You can do it!"

"I can do it!" Imperialdrmaon chanted as he was pushing hard and caused Swampert to push back. Ash was watching the battle go on and it reminded him of all the battles he's been in. This is just like how he would battle.

"Swampert use Water Pledge!" Chris shouted.

"Swampert!" Swampert got an arm free and hit the ground. The water rose around the two and it caused a giant explosion. The biggest in any battle that even Davis and Chris got caught in it and they both got hurt.

"Davis!" Ash shouted. Davis and Chris were on the ground and so were their pokemon. Swampert also reverted back to its original form.

"What a display of power. Even Swampert changed back. Is this the end?"

"No. It's not." Imperialdramon said as he was trying to push himself off the ground with Swampert. Their trainers were following their lead. Though, both greatly injured, they weren't quitting.

"Here I come Chris!" Davis said.

"Good. This battle is far from over!" Chris said as both of them and their pokemon tried to stand, but that explosion seriously hurt all of them. No one has ever seen two trainers with such passion and dedication of a battle.

"I say….in all my years, I've never seen two trainers like these two." Professor Oak said.

"They're warriors. Neither wants to back down." Gennai said.

"Not….giving…up!" Imperialdramon said.

"Swam…..pert!" All of them were screaming from the pain as Davis and Chris tried to stand again, but neither of them could take it and they both dropped to the ground. "Swampert!"

"Davis!" Both pokemon were concerned with their trainers, but they both blacked out and collapsed as well.

"Swampert and Imperialdrmaon are both unable to battle. This match ends in a draw." The referee said. There were no words for a battle like this.

The most intense battle anyone has ever seen has come to an end as a draw. What will this mean for the team battle? We'll just have to wait and see to find out what happens from here.

To Be Continued….


	85. Lust for Winning

The battle everyone was waiting for has finally come. Davis went up against Chris, but Chris surprised us all by having Swampert mega evolve. They both fought with all their might and both pokemon did great damage to the other. That's also what resulted in the end. All four of them ended up getting hurt and resulted in the battle ending in a draw.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Lust for Winning

"Davis!" Ash called out as he and the team ran to help him and Imperialdramon.

"He's hurt badly. They both need medical attention." Brock said. Team Wild was doing the same for Chris and Swampert.

"Get him to the team room." Nyne said as Darren carried Chris and Barrick got Swampert. Ash and the others got Davis and Imperialdramon back to the room with Brock looking over their injuries. All the others came running in.

"How are they?" Cody said.

"They're not seriously hurt, are they?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing serious, but it looks like they'll be out for a while." Brock said.

"That's good to know." Tai said. "Those guys really pushed themselves really hard until they actually got physical injuries. The question now is what's going to happen to the match since this battle ended in a draw."

"I know we're all amazed over that last battle, but we have to move on." The announcer said for there was a monitor in the room. "The battle ended in a draw. That means we have to move on. In order for Team Dream Star to stay in this, they have to win the third battle between May and Darren."

"That answers your question." Misty said.

"We still have a chance. It's all up to you, May." Brock said.

"Yeah. I'm going against someone we know nothing about." May said.

"You're right. Up until now, Darren hasn't taken part in any battle." Kari said. "There's no telling what he's capable of."

"This is a critical moment for all of us." Ash said. "If we lose this battle, we're through in the tournament."

"That would also mean you won't be able to reach Macro and his pokemon." Ken said. "You guys have to be in this tournament so we have to find those three."

"Stop putting so much pressure on May. She'll win either way." Max said.

"That's right. Listen, the rest of you can go watch the battle." T.K. said. "Joe can help Davis' injuries and Matt and I can stay here and watch over them."

"Okay. It's all up to me." May said, but she was worried this would result in that mysterious dark power being released for a third time. 'I can do this. I just need to stay calm and I'll win this with my own power.'

…

Team Wild

Team Wild was in their room. They managed to treat Chris' and Swampert's injuries with bandages around Chris' arms. They were trying to figure out what they can do about the battle and Barrrick was practically having a cow.

"Arrgh! This stinks." Barrick complained. "We're in the third battle and Chris got injured in that last battle. I can't take just standing around anymore. I've got to do something." Meanwhile, Darren was mentally preparing for his battle.

"Well, this is it. It all comes down to this battle." Darren said.

"Darren, are you alright?" Nyne asked.

"Nervous. This will be my first battle in this tournament." Darren said. "It's against a strong team and I'm not as good as you and Chris are. We're only going to get to move on if I win this battle."

""Hold it." Barrick said. "If that's how you feel, let me take your place. We can't be doubtful. So let me go in since I'm full of confidence."

"But Barrick, the matchup has already been decided." Darren said. "Besides, you're pokemon might be powerhouses, you're not really the brightest of trainers. Your opponent can easily outsmart you."

"What did you say?" Barrick said as he grabbed him by the collar of the shirt.

"You know, there is another option." Nyne said as he got their attention and had a sneaky smirk. "If we do this and things go well, we just might be able to pull out a victory."

…

The Battlefield

The arena was getting filled again with the audience. Both teams were on their way to the battlefield for May's and Darren's battle and May kept telling herself to stay calm.

'Keep calm. Don't lose it during the battle no matter what.' May thought as they came out. Everyone was hoping no one would get hurt like in the last battle.

"I do want Dream Star to win, but I don't want anyone to get hurt like in the last battle." Professor Oak said.

"We just have to hope for the best. It's all we can really do." Gennai said.

"Let's do this. Time to start the third battle." The announcer said. "We have the girl that holds the title, Petalburg Princess: May!" May was out on her side and ready for the battle. "Next, making his debut in the tournament: Darren." All of them thought Darren was going to come out, but Barrick came out with him.

"What's going on?" May said.

"What's this? Why is Darren and Barrick out?" The announcer said.

"We challenge Team Dream Star to a tag battle." Barrick said. A tag battle? Everyone was wondering why the sudden change in the battle.

"There's nothing in the rules saying we can't declare one." Nyne said.

"But why would they ask for one in the first place?" Serena said.

"You're not scared, are you little girl?" Barrick said.

'Something doesn't seem right.' May thought.

"You want to win, don't you? I sure hope you're not a coward." Darren said.

"Excuse me? Fine. I'll take your Tag Battle." May accepted. "Kari, I'm going to need your help."

"Uh….okay." Kari said as she went to take the battle with May.

"I don't get it. Why would they want to have a tag battle?" Ash said.

"Be careful girls. They're up to something." Brock warned.

"It seems we're getting the double fun." The announcer said. "We're having a tag battle instead of a regular battle. The only thing missing are the pokemon."

"Tauros/Skorupi, go!" Darren and Barrick said. Darren's pokemon was Skorupi and Barrick's pokemon was Tauros.

"Roo!"

"Skorupi!"

"Blaziken, take the stage!" May said.

"Blaziken!"

"Druddigon, let's do this." Kari said.

"Druddigon!"

"Yeah. Time to rock and roll." Barrick said. "Tauros, let's start with Take Down on Blaziken." Tauros charged right at Blaziken.

"Dodge it and use Blaze Kick." May said. Blaziken jumped back and avoided the horns. Blaziken's foot caught on fire and struck Tauros.

"Druddigon use Dragon Claw." Kari said. Druddigon slashed against Tauros and pushed Tauros back. Darren kept his eyes on both of his opponents.

'Blaziken, fire and fighting type and strong feature is with its legs. Druddigon, a dragon type with its ability is rough skin. Direct contact could be dangerous.' Darren analyzed.

"Hey!" Kari called out to Darren. "Don't think we've forgotten about you. Druddigon use Dragon Tail on Skorupi."

"Druddigon!" Druddigon swung his tail and struck Skorupi with it and Skorupi seemed to have taken a lot of damage.

"Oh no. Skorupi!" Darren called out.

"Strange. There doesn't seem to be anything special about him like with Nyne and Chris." Kari said.

"Wait. If this guy isn't like Chris and Nyne, how does he play a part in Team Wild?" Ash said.

"I smell trouble." Brock said. Nyne was watching the battle and was liking how it was going.

'Keep thinking your winning. They'll see why we made this a tag battle soon enough.' Nyne thought.

"Tauros use Horn Attack." Barrick said. Tauro charged at Blaziken with his horns glowing, but Blaziken grabbed Tauros by the horns and stopped the attack.

"Blaziken use Sky Uppercut." May said. Blaziken gave Tauros a strong uppercut and sent it flying.

"Druddigon use Dragon Claw on Skorupi." Kari said. Druddigon slashed against Skorupi. Skorupi and Tauros crashed into each other and formed a dust cloud.

"This is not looking well for Team Wild. This battle could end a lot sooner than we think."

"Yes. We're winning." May said.

"We just might pull this off." Kari said.

"Don't be too sure ladies." Barrick said. "Time we quit pulling our punches and get down to business, Darren."

"I'm right with you." Darren said. Tauros came charging out of the dust cloud with Skorupi riding on Tauros. "Skorupi use Pin Missile." Skorupi shot out needles and blasted both pokemon.

"Let's focus on Blaziken. Tauros use Take Down." Barrick said and Tauros was charging at Blaziken.

"Dodge it." May said and Blaziken was getting ready to move.

"It's moving to the right." Darren said.

"Move to the right, Tauros." Barrick said. Tauros adjusted direction and rammed into Blaziken before Blaziken could get far.

"How did that happen?" May said.

"It was like he knew how Blaziken was going to move." Kari said.

"Exactly." Darren said. "I was raised in a small village in a grassland and spent a lot of time with wild pokemon. My eye sight is a lot stronger than normal. I can see how and where a pokemon is going to move."

"You see? This is why we wanted a tag battle." Nyne said. "Darren is smart and tactical, but not that strong. While it's the other way around for Barrick. In an individual match, you would have won, but when these two work together, they're unstoppable."

"They tricked us." Kari said.

"No." May said. They walked into a trap and she was the one who accepted it. "How could I have been so blind?" The battle kept going with Blaziken getting attacked again and again. "If we lose, it will be all my fault. I want to win." The dark power was starting to creep out of her. "I want to win! I will win!" The dark power erupted out of her again.

"Oh no. Not again." Kari said. May was breathing hard with the energy leaking out.

"Do not cross me!" May screamed and Blaziken was affected as well with Blaziken breathing out the flames.

"What's going on?" Barrick said.

"I don't know." Darren said.

"I will win!" May screamed as Blaziken was shooting out fire everywhere.

"What's going on with her?" Ross said.

"It's the same as before." Iris said.

"May, you've got to stop!" Sora called out, but May wasn't listening. Her lust for winning was blocking everything else out. Blaziken shot out the flames and blasted Tauros and Skorupi and other people nearly got hurt.

"Stop it, May!" Ash called out.

"Pika!"

"Get a hold of yourself." Brock said. The battle was being viewed on the monitors in the team room.

"Stop, May." T.K. said.

"She's going out of control." Matt said. Davis was starting to wake up and could see what was happening. Kari couldn't watch this anymore.

"May, you've got to stop." Kari said, but May wasn't listening. "Druddigon, try to stop Blaziken."

"Druddigon!" Druddigon grabbed a hold of Blaziken.

"You're in the way!" May screamed as Blaziken shoved Druddigon off. "Destroy!" Davis was wide awake and saw what was about to happen.

"Stop it, May!" Davis called out, but it was pointless. Blaziken unleashed fire everywhere and caused much destruction. The glass shattered and Gennai tried to cover Professor Oak.

"That power!" Gennai said as he could feel it. "I've felt that power before." The entire area was destroyed. Kari got caught in the explosion with her and Druddigon unconscious and so were Darren and Barrick with their pokemon.

"Kari!" Tai and Angewomon shouted.

"What about May?" Ash said. May and Blaziken were still standing and didn't seemed bothered by what they just did.

"Since Blaziken is the only pokemon left standing, Team Dream Star wins." The referee said, but that wasn't important anymore.

"May!" Max said as he was scared and he's never been this scared of May before. May was cackling of joy before she and Blaziken collapsed. Whatever is wrong with May is only getting worse with each passing moment.

Our heroes might be still in the running, but the mysterious dark power in May grows further out of control. What is happening to her and what will happen in this battle now? Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued…


	86. Team of Dream

The third battle between Team Wild and Team Dream Star arrived. However, Team Wild fooled May into accepting a Tag Battle. Refusing to lose, the mysterious energy within May took control and destroyed everything. It did give Team Dream Star a win, but what will the results of this entire battle will be?

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Team of Dream

Kari was walking around the entire field, but it was caught on fire and flames were everywhere. She didn't know how this happened. The fire formed around her and formed a demon with May in it and she actually looked evil.

"May, what are you doing?" Kari said, but May just laughed. The flames attacked Kari. Kari screamed and jolted right up.

"Kari, it's okay." Davis said. Kari looked around and saw all of her friends were in the team room. It was all just a nightmare.

"Davis, you're up." Kari said.

"So are you." Davis said. "That was one heck of a battle you and May just went through."

"Luckily we obtained the win." Brock said. "Blaziken was the only pokemon that was left standing. The thing is that now I'm not sure what's going to happen with the battle from here."

"So what happened to May?" Kari asked.

"She's in the hospital." Dawn said. After the battle, May was transported to the hospital and Max went with her. "She's taken physical and mental injuries."

"Gennai is trying helping out. He's trying to solve what the dark power she keeps letting out is so he can stop it." Izzy said.

"Now, we just need to wait and hear what's going to happen with the battle from here." Ash said.

…

The Arena

The sun was setting, but repairs kept going. After the last battle, a lot of damage was done to the arena. Gennai and Professor Oak remained in the V.I.P. room and were trying to figure out what to do.

"So now what? We have to do something to help May's condition." Professor Oak said.

"I'm already working into it." Gennai said. "What we need to do is figure out what to do about the battle between Team Wild and Team Dream Star."

"Are you serious? Many people already got hurt because of this battle. We should stop it." Professor Oak said.

"I'm afraid we can't. Trainers want this battle to be resolved and we owe it to them to keep the battle going." Gennai said.

"Who would even battle? May's out of commission and Davis and Chris are greatly injured." Professor Oak said.

"We'll let the two teams decide that." Gennai said. "The battle will be another tag battle tomorrow and the winner of that battle will move to the next round. Inform the two teams while I look into May's condition." Professor Oak didn't like it, but he knew he won't be able to change Gennai's mind.

…

Dream Star

"A tag battle!" Everyone said as Professor Oak just informed them about the upcoming battle.

"That's right. Please select two members of your team to take part. I'll inform Team Wild the same" Professor Oak said as he left.

"Perfect." Imperialdramon said.

"That's right. I have a feeling Chris will be one of them. We get to settle our battle." Davis said.

"Are you serious? You still want to battle?" Ross said.

"Yeah. We can't just leave our battle unfinished." Davis said.

"But neither of you are back to full strength. You could make your injuries worse than they already are." Matt said.

"What are you talking about? We're fine." Davis said as he and Imperialdramon moved his arms around, but there was some pain in both of them. However, they tried not to show it, but Brock noticed it. "It will be okay. Ash, are you in? I know you want another chance since you lost to Nyne."

"Yeah. After seeing those last two battles, I feel like myself again. I'm not going to let Nyne push me or my dreams around." Ash said. "We're taking them down."

…..

Chris

Chris heard about the tag battle as well and was getting ready for it. He already decided that he was going to take part in the battle and was using Swampert again. Those two were getting ready, but their injuries were holding them back.

"Sorry, but it looks like we won't be able to mega evolve." Chris said.

"Swampert."

"We'll win either way." Chris said as he petted Swampert and wasn't going to back down from this battle. Nyne has been keeping a close eye on Chris and was thinking differently.

…

The Next Day

The time for the deciding battle has come. The people in the audience were wondering who was going to battle with so many people injured. In Team Wild's room, Chris was all set to go.

"It's time to settle the score." Chris said as he was about to get off the seat.

"Wait." Nyne said as he stopped him.

"What is it?" Chris said.

"Let's go, Darren. You and me are battling." Nyne said to Darren's surprise.

"What?" Chris said as he wasn't liking this.

"Chris, you're in no condition to battle. Neither is Swampert." Nyne said. "Let me and Darren handle this."

"No way." Chris said as he tried to stand, but the pain stopped him.

"See what I mean. You can't fight at your full potential." Nyne said. "Just let go of your rivalry with Davis." That pulled the trigger.

"No!" Chris shouted. "Don't you ever cross my path." All Chris did was shoot out his arm and the bandages around it burst right off which scared his team. Chris was serious about this battle and no one was going to take it away from him.

…

Team Dream Star

"Let's do this. Ash." Davis said.

"Yeah. I'm ready to go." Ash said.

"Just be careful you guys." Kari said.

"Team Wild is powerful. This won't be an easy battle." Angewomon said. They both understood that and went to battle, but Brock wasn't going to allow this.

"Davis, stop. You can't go out and battle in your condition." Brock said.

"Brock, I'm fine." Davis said.

"No you're not." Brock said. "You can barely move your arms. You won't be able to give it your all in this battle. I've always stood by while you and Ash make rash decisions, but not this time. Don't do this. I know this is a big deal, but you have to put your health first."

"I'm going." Davis said. "Chris is waiting. I know he's the one that's going to battle. Chris was my first rival. He was the one that got me to be the trainer I am now. That's why I owe it to him to give the battle he wants." Brock could see he can't change Davis' mind.

"Fine, but at least use a different pokemon. Imperialdramon is in the same condition." Brock said.

"No way. I'm with Davis on this and I want another piece at Swampert. Let's do this." Imperialdramon said. That's the heart of a true trainer and their pokemon. No matter what happens to them, they battle with everything they still have.

…

The Arena

"Here we go folks. Since both teams only have one point, this battle will decide it all. Here they come." The announcer said as both sides came out for the battle and all their friends hoping for the best. "It looks like it's going to be Chris and Nyne against Ash and Davis."

"Don't get in the way, Nyne. Davis is all mine." Chris said, but Nyne was too concerned with his injuries.

"I'm not going to keep us waiting. Let's just have them bring out their pokemon and start the battle." The announcer said.

"Swampert, let's go!"

"Torterra, come forth to the land!"

"Sceptile, I choose you!"

"Imperialdramon, I choose you!" All of their pokemon came out and were ready to battle.

"Let's do this." Ash said andDavis was in full agreement. "Sceptile use Bullet Seed."

"Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said.

"Sceptile!"

"Open wide!" Imperialdramon said as both of them used their attacks.

"Swampert, move in front of Torterra and use Protect." Chris said. Swampert moved in front of Torterra and formed the barrier and was able to stop both attacks. "Now use Hydro Cannon."

"Swampert!" Swampert unleashed the attack and shot out the water, but both pokemon avoided the attack.

"Now use aw…" Chris moved his arms, but the pain stopped him from giving a command.

"Imperial…." Davis tried the same, but his injuries stopped him from attacking too. Both of their pokemon were in pain around their arms too and it looked bad.

'I was afraid of this. I have to do something.' Nyne thought as he looked towards Imperialdramon. 'Perhaps if Imperialdramon is beaten, Chris will take it easy.' "Torterra use Bullet Seed on Imperialdramon."

"Torterra!"

"Dodge it!" Davis said. Torterra shot out the seeds, but Imperialdramon ran and was trying to stay away from the attack.

"Should have seen this coming." Imperialdramon said.

"Nyne, what are you doing?" Chris said.

"What I must to end this battle. Torterra use Leaf Storm." Nyne said.

"No you don't. He's not your only opponent. Sceptile use Leaf Blade." Ash said.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile jumped up and slashed against Torterra's head.

"I've already beaten you. I'll just do it again." Nyne said.

"You may have beaten Buziel, but not Sceptile." Ash said.

"Keep that Leaf Storm going." Nyne said. Torterra formed the storm of leaves and they blew Sceptile out of the way.

"Imperialdramon use Focus Punch on Torterra." Davis said. Imperialdramon fought through the pain and went for the attack. Torterra was getting ready for the attack, but Swampert pushed Torterra down and that surprised both of them.

"He's mine Nyne." Chris said. "Swampert use Dynamic Punch." Both pokemon went on with their attacks and the two of them hit each other. "Is that all you got?"

"I'm far from done." Davis said. Imperialdramon and Swampert haven't fully recovered from their last battle, but neither of them were giving up.

"Chris, please. We have to end this quickly before you and Swampert get hurt." Nyne said. "What is about this one boy that's making you act like this?"

"I've never met anyone like him." Chris said. "He saved me from this darkness and helped shaped me to the trainer I am. I'm going to repay him by giving this my all."

"Bring it. I'm ready for you." Davis said, but the pain won't stop and was stopping him from going all out. Ash noticed it too.

'Nyne is right. We have to end this fast or else these guys are going to get worse.' Ash thought. 'Davis might be good, but he can't take both of them in his condition.'

"Swampert use Water Pledge." Chris said. Swampert slammed his fist on the ground and the pillars of water shot out and were heading for Imperialdramon.

"Sceptile, intercept that with Leaf Storm." Ash said. Sceptile used his own Leaf Storm and blocked the attack. "Now use Quick Attack." Sceptile moved incredibly fast and tackled Swampert.

"Ash?" Davis asked.

"I get you want to battle Chris, but you're not in this alone." Ash said. "We're a team. Remember what Tai and the others told us. It's not just in this battle. We're all with you in this. We're Team Dream Star." That had Davis remembered the lesson they recently learned about teamwork. "You're right. This won't be just my win."

"This is Team Dream Star's win." Both of them said.

"You still have to beat us." Nyne said.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade on Swampert." Ash said.

"Imperialdramon use Brick Break on Torterra." Davis said. Both of their pokemon attacked and did a lot of damage.

"Don't try to avoid me. Swampert use Dynamic Punch on both of them." Chris said.

"Stop that attack and use Brick Break." Davis said. Imperialdramon moved fast and grabbed Swampert and stopped the attack with Imperialdramon hitting Swampert.

"Torterra use Bullet Seed." Nyne said.

"Sceptile, Bullet Seed too." Ash said. Both grass types used their attacks and the two of them crashed into each other.

"It's time we end this. Swampert use Hydro Cannon."

"Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse."

"Sceptile use Leaf Storm."

"Torterra use Frenzy Plant." All four of them used an attack that caused an explosion that all of them got caught in. People were afraid the trainers and the pokemon got hurt again. The smoke was clearing and Swampert and Torterra were down.

"Sorry." Imperialdramon said as he dropped down as well.

"Three pokemon have been defeated. What about Sceptile?" The announcer said. Ash pointed through the smoke and they all saw Sceptile was still standing.

"Sceptile!"

"Since Sceptile is the only pokemon left standing, victory goes to Team Dream Star!" The referee said.

"Battle over! Sceptile is still standing and Team Dream Star has won and is moving to the fourth round." The announcer said.

"Oh yeah. Give me some." Ash said as the two high-fived.

"They did it!" Kari cheered.

"Those two have got to be the best trainers I've ever seen." Brock said.

"I'm sorry, Chris." Nyne said.

"Don't be." Chris said with a smile. "I was aware this might happened. When those two work together, there's nothing they can't do." Team Dream Star has won and they are still in the tournament, but more challenges will come.

Team Dream Star has managed to beat Team Wild, but that doesn't mean the battle is over yet. There are still many teams to battle and many challenges to come. Our heroes will take it head on as the journey continues.

To Be Continued…..


	87. Haunted by Self and Past

In one last attempt to defeat Team Wild, Ash and Davis took part in a tag battle against Chris and Nyne. Chris and Davis were still in pain. As was Imperialdramon and Swampert, but that didn't stop either of them. All of them fought as hard as they could and Team Dream Star was able to win. Now, it's off to the next round.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Haunted by Self and Past

After the battle, the team went to pay May a visit. She woke up and they told her what happened at the battle.

"Figures you two would be so reckless." May said.

"We won. That's what matters, isn't it?" Davis said.

"Yeah, but you two should really be more careful." Max said. "So you guys are going to the fourth round. That's also the quarter finals. You guys are only two rounds away from the finals."

"That's great. That means we might be getting close to Daemon." Angewomon said.

"So who will your next opponent be?" Max asked.

"Let me see." Brock said as he took a look at the matchups, but was surprised. "That has still to be decided, but I think I have an idea on who it is. Team Legend."

"Team Legend? Dante's Team?" Davis said.

"It would be them after we just got done with Team Wild." Imperialdramon said.

"The battle they're in right now is going on." Brock said. "Let's take a look. If Sophia and Wes decided to do a Tag Battle and Dante is always saved for last, I have a feeling there's still one member of Team Legend we should worry about." All of them were talking about their next battle, but May's mind was elsewhere.

'I can't let this dark power continue to grow. I have to figure out how to get rid of it.' May thought.

"You can't." May heard her own voice coming from somewhere else. She looked towards the window and saw herself, but darker. "I am a part of you. I grow stronger and you can't stop me."

"No!" May said as she got out of bed and started swinging a chair around. "Go away!"

"May!" Ash said.

"What are you doing?" Brock said as they tried to stop her. May was exerting herself too soon and fainted. "What's happening to her?"

"I think I have the answer." All of them looked to the door and saw Gennai. Upon his arrival, he informed the doctors and brought May to the E.R. She was being looked into while Gennai wanted to talk to the rest of them.

"Gennai, have you finally found out what's happening with May?" Davis asked.

"Yes and you're not going to like it." Gennai said as he brought up a computer. "Look at this." He brought up a video of Chris and Davis.

"That's when we battled Chris during the Hoenn League." Imperialdramon said and he paused it when dark energy was flowing out.

"That was when Myotismon came out." Davis said.

"Yes, but look here." Gennai said as he brought up a video of May when she was unleashing that dark power. "Notice anything between the two?"

"They look identical." Brock said and that was scaring the others.

"Oh no. Does that mean Myotismon is coming back?" Kari said. "Is he inside May right now?"

"Frankly, no. It's only a small fraction of his power, but it keeps growing stronger and her desire to win is causing it to grow with it affecting her and her pokemon." Gennai said. "If we don't do something, it will continue to grow. May will only get worse and there's a chance Myotismon will return."

"But why May?" Ash said. "I was right with Davis when we faced him in the Hoenn League. Why is May the only one that's being affected?"

"The ways of dark powers are unpredictable." Gennai said. "There could be any reason, but that's not important. If we don't do something, May will be over taken by darkness."

"No. There has to be something we can do." Max said.

"I'm trying my best, but there's not much time with the tournament going on." Gennai said. "I'm only left with one option. Kari, starting right now, you're taking May's place on the team. May will be defected from Team Dream Star."

"What?!" All of them said.

"No, Gennai. You can't do this." Kari said. "I don't want to take May's place. Not like this."

"I understand, but May is becoming a danger. I can't cure her if she's traveling around with all of you." Gennai said.

"There has to be another way. May's our friend and part of this team. We want her to come with us." Ash said.

"There has to be a cure so May can go with us." Davis said. "We've all come so far together. We can't just abandon one of us now."

"Please. Let May stay on the team." Brock said.

"I know this must be hard, but be reasonable." Gennai said. "The dark power just keeps growing. Kari and Team Wild nearly got hurt from her last outburst. Imagine what could happen if that happens again."

"We don't care. We'll handle it." Davis said. "May's too strong to be given in by darkness. I know she's fighting back and we'll help her." Gennai could see they aren't going to drop this. He's known Davis and Kari for too long and they would rather fight darkness than run from it.

"Fine." Gennai said. "Your next battle won't be for a while. I'll do what I can to remove the dark power from her. In the meantime, get ready for your next battle. Your opponent will be decided soon."

"That's right. Team Legend's battle is going on right now." Brock said.

"Okay. Just promise you will find a cure for May." Davis said and Gennai will. All of them were leaving, but May had a feeling of what was going on out there. She couldn't let this happen to her.

…

Davis' Apartment

Out of respect for the patients and doctors in the hospital, Davis and the others went to his home to watch the match. All of them were concerned for May, but all they could do was hope for the best.

"And it's done. Wes and Sophia have beaten their opponents in the first battle. One more win for Team Legend and they move to the quarter finals."

"Looks like it's just starting." Imperialdramon said.

"Or ending since Team Legend is so powerful." Angewomon said.

"Now, the next challengers are Chi from Team Mythical going against Conith from Team Legend."

"Conith? That's a new name." Ash said.

"Looks like you were right on the money Brock, but at least we'll know all the members of Team Legend." Kari said.

…

Team Legend

Sophia and Wes went back with Dante on their end. Chi came out with him having brown hair and a red kimono, but his opponent hasn't shown yet.

"Sorry, but it looks like you won't get to battle this time, Dante." Sophia said.

"Conith will tear this guy to pieces." Wes said.

"I suppose you're right. Conith!" Dante called out and Conith was coming out. They heard someone running and Conith showed himself as he jumped out of the halls and landed on the field. His appearance was intimidating. He wore brown dress pants with a brown blazer and light green collared shirt. He had a brown buzz cut with a stern face. The most intimidating part was that he large muscles and looked to be about eight feet tall.

…..

Davis' Apartment

"Awww! That guy looks like a body builder. What is he taking?" Davis asked as he got a bit intimidated by Conith's entrance and looks.

"I wonder what kind of pokemon he'll use." Brock said.

…

Team Legend

"That is quite the entrance. We'll soon see what kind of battle these two will bring." The announcer said.

"Mienfoo, go!" Chi said.

"Mienfoo!"

"Come fourth, Bastiodon!" Conith said.

"Bastiodon!"

…

Davis' Apartment

"Check it out. He's got a Bastiodon!" Ash said and Kari took out her pokedex to learn more about this pokemon.

"Bastiodon, the Shield pokemon and the evolve form of Shieldon. Any frontal attacked will be repulsed for Bastiodon's head is like a shield that can't be broken."

"But Bastiodon is a rock and steel type. Isn't it at a disadvantage against a fighting type like Mienfoo?" Davis questioned.

"You're right, but this is a member of Team Legend we're talking about." Brock said. You never know what to expect with this team.

…

Team Legend

"Allow me to start this battle." Chi said. "Mienfoo use Meditate." Mienfoo meditated and a white aura surrounded it with its attack power rising. "Now use Drain Punch." Mienfoo had energy spiral around its fist and went for the attack.

"Bastiodon use Iron Defense." Conith said. Bastiodon increased its defensive power and took the attack, but pieces of its energy left and went to Mienfoo.

"There's an additional affect to Drain Punch. It drains the opponent of energy."

"Bastiodon use Avalanche." Conith said.

"Bastiodon!" Bastiodon formed a cloud over Mienfoo and pieces of ice rained down on Mienfoo.

"Now use Rock Blast." Conith said. Bastiodon formed rocks in front of its face and shot them out with Mienfoo getting blasted.

"Mienfoo use High Jump Kick." Chi said.

"Mienfoo!" Mienfoo jumped up and kicked Bastidon in the face, but Bastiodon was able to push Mienfoo back instead.

"What?! That Bastiodon didn't even flinch. Isn't it bothered by our attacks?" Chi asked.

"You'll have to do better than that to move my Bastiodon. Bastiodon use Rock Blast." Conith said. Bastiodon shot out the rocks again. Mienfoo tried to avoid them, but got blasted by one.

"Stay strong. Mienfoo use Meditate." Chi said. Mienfoo focused its energy and built up power again. "Now use Force Palm." Mienfoo went to attack and slammed its palm against Bastiodon. The force of the attack made a crater in the wall, but Bastiodon didn't even budge.

"Unbelievable! Bastiodon wasn't pushed back at all."

"How is that possible?" Chi said. He just thought of something and he did an instant replay in his head and made a shocking discovery. "I don't believe this. Bastiodon hasn't moved or taken a single step this entire battle."

"I am the silver shield of Team Legend. Trusted comrade to the golden sword that is Dante." Conith said. "You can't break or move me or my Bastiodon. Bastiodon use Metal Burst."

"Bastiodon!" Bastiodon glowed a silver color and shot out a blast of massive energy and Mienfoo got hit hard and was taken out of the battle.

"Mienfoo is unable to battle. Bastiodon is the winner." The referee said.

"That's two wins for Team Legend. They will face Team Dream Star in the quarter finals." The announcer said.

…..

Davis' Apartment

"How strong can these guys be? That Bastiodon didn't even move at all." Imperialdramon said.

"And something tells me that guy was holding back." Angewomon said.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Team Legend might be the greatest challenge we've faced so far." Brock said and that's what they were all afraid of.

Uncovering the truth of May's dark power has left fear in our heroes and that fear grows as Team Legend will be their next opponent. Will they be able to bring out the strength that is needed to defeat this team?

The phone went off and Davis went and answered it.

"Hello?" Davis said as he answered it.

"Davis, its Gennai. May's gone. She's left the hospital and no one knows where she is."

To Be Continued….


	88. May-be Coming

"We're here live at Vancita City in the Kalos region." A reporter said. "I'm coming to you live at the airport to speak with Team Dream Star about the upcoming battle between them and Team Legend. Oh! Here they come now." Davis and the others came into the airport with a bunch of reporters coming in.

"Can we get a few words?"

"Can you tell us about the upcoming battle against Team Legend?"

"What are your chances of winning?"

"Whoa people. If you want answers, you're going to have to wait for the battle." Davis said.

"That's right. We'll be sure to give a good show." Kari said.

"Hang on. Isn't there one more member of your team? Where's that May girl?" A reporter ask and they all knew they were in trouble with her not there.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) May-be Coming

Our heroes have come to Vancita City. They came here to battle against the famous Team Legend in the quarter finals. However, May's disappearance could cause a serious problem.

"May? She actually came here ahead of us." Davis said with a nervous smile. "Love to stay and chat, but we've got to go!" Davis and the others grabbed their stuff and ran right out with the reporters baffled. "That could have gotten bad."

"Why didn't we tell them the truth?" Ash said.

"Pika?"

"Because we don't know where May is." Angewomon said.

"I just hope she's safe." Kari said.

"Gennai and the others are doing all they can to find her. In the meantime, let's head over to our hotel and come up with a plan." Brock suggested. All of them agreed and went to get ready for their toughest battle. The hotel they arrived at was a five star hotel.

"This place reminds me so much of Italy." Kari said.

"It is nice and all, but we won't enjoy it for very long." Davis said.

"Guys, I've already got the battle order for Team Legend." Brock said as he brought out his pokegear and showed the order. First is Conith, then it will be Sophia and Wes in a double battle, and finally is Dante.

"Figures Wes and Sophia would battle together." Imperialdramon said. "Those two together practically creamed us the last time we saw them."

"Defeating Dante won't be easy either." Angewomon said. "If it's only the three of us, we'll be at a big disadvantage. There's no guarantee we'll even make it to the third round with hos strong all of them is. We don't even know if May will show up or not."

"So what do we do?" Davis said.

"No matter what we have to win the battle against Conith." Brock said. "That way we'll still have a chance of winning if May shows up or not."

"Conith uses Bastiodon." Kari acknowledge. "It's a rock and steel type and has an amazing defense. Which one of us has the best chance of beating that?"

"More importantly is which pokemon has the best chance of beating Bastiodon." Davis asked. All of them tried to do some thinking.

"I think our best chance is with Ash's Torterra." Brock said.

"Torterra? Why?" Ash asked.

"Torterra is a strong and sturdy pokemon like Bastiodon." Brock said. "It might be better than battling with speed. Torterra's attacks should do some damage and Synthesis can help Torterra heal. Torterra might be the only one that can stand a chance. What do you think?"

"Well…." Ash said as he gave a thought. "Battling that Bastiodon would be impressive, but I would love to have a rematch against Sophia and Wes. I would also want the chance to battle Dante. Can't I be in all the matches?"

"How about not." All of them said thinking that was even dumb to ask.

…

Team Legend

Even when it became dark out, Team Legend was getting ready for their battle. Them and their pokemon were working hard with Sophia and Nidoqueen on a tread, Wes and Nidoking lifting weights, and Dante and Dragonite on a pulldown.

"So tomorrow we face that Team Dream Star again? This will be a piece of cake." Wes said.

"Indeed. We overpowered them easily the last time we saw them." Sophia said.

"You two are making it a bad habit of underestimating your opponents." Dante said. "Not that it isn't accurate. As representatives of the Cornell family, we must reach perfection. However, I've seen the battling spirit in Davis and his partner. He might be a worthy adversary. Isn't that right Dragonite?"

"Bae!" Meanwhile, Conith and Bastiodon were working out on their own in a lab with scientists analyzing them as they lifted weights.

"5996…..5997….5998. Keep going Bastiodon. We must not lighten up." Conith said as he and Bastiodon were pushing themselves hard.

"Bastiodon!"

"5999….6000!"

"That's enough Conith." A scientist said. "You and Bastiodon have reached your limit. Going any further is dangerous."

"Not yet." Conith said as he and Bastiodon were pushing past their limits.

"Stop. It's not safe to go any further." The scientist said as all of them tried to get him and Bastiodon to stop.

"Get back! I will not crumble. I will push past my limits." Conith said. For whatever reason, he wants to push harder and harder than when he usually does. While Team Legend was working hard, Team Rocket was just outside and was up to no good as usual.

"So the team in there is going against the twerps?" Jessie asked.

"That's right. Their pokemon must be super strong if they made it this far." Meowth said.

"Won't that mean we're going to get crushed?" James said as he was all scared. He looked over to the side and saw someone moving in the shadows. "Someone else is sneaking around." All of them looked over and saw it was May.

"It's one of the twerpets." Jessie said.

"What's she doing here?" Meowth said.

"Battle. Must battle." May whispered. The dark power inside her has grown stronger and it seems to be taking over her, but May seems to be fighting back. "No. This isn't right. I can't let this thing take me over." From how she looked, May has been through a lot and seems exhausted. She could barely stay awake and fainted from being all tired and worn out. Team Rocket went over to her and were trying to figure out what to do with her.

"The poor girl looks like she hasn't slept in days." James said.

"Who cares? While she's passed out, we can swipe all of her pokemon." Meowth said.

"But would that feel the same? The girl seems to be having a serious problem." Jessie said.

"Don't go soft on me. This is our best chance." Meowth said as he was ready to swipe all of her pokemon, but something was stopping him. It was the little bit of conscious in him telling him what was right and what was wrong. He tried not to listen and knew what they had to do.

…

The Hotel

Everyone was asleep except for Davis. He just stood there and stared out the window. They had a plan and were ready for action whether or not May would show up. That didn't mean they couldn't worry about her.

"Tomorrow is when we take on Team Legend." Davis said, but he knew the victory won't be much without her. "Where are you May?"

…..

The Next Morning

"Let's go guys. We've got to get to the arena." Davis said as he left the hotel and the others tried to keep up with him.

Hold on. We still need to be sure about our battle order." Brock said.

"We'll just make it up as we go. We just need to have faith that May will show up on time." Davis said.

"Wait a sec. Look!" Imperialdramon said as he pointed just ahead. They saw Team Rocket and they were helping May move.

"May!" Kari said.

"And she's with Team Rocket!" Brock said.

"We should have known you three were behind this. What did you do to her?" Ash said.

"Calm down. We didn't do anything to her." Jessie said.

"We found your twerp friend like this just last night." James said as they handed her over with Ash and Kari grabbing a hold of her.

"Let me guess. You're returning her to us because you just swiped all of her pokemon." Davis said.

"Wrong again. We could have, but we didn't." Meowth said.

"I get that this might be strange, but I actually believe them." Angewomon said. Kari checked around May to make sure.

"You're right. Looks like she still has all of her pokemon." Kari said.

"Thanks, but why would you do this for us?" Davis said.

"You have a big and important battle today, don't you?" James said.

"It's really none of your business why we did this. Just consider it an act of pity since you're always so twerpy." Jessie said.

"Don't expect anything like this again." Meowth said as the three of them walked away with their heads held high for what they did.

"Those guys need to figure out if they're good or bad." Davis said.

"May, wake up. Can you hear us?" Kari said as they tried to get May to wake up. Her face was twitching around, but she wouldn't wake up.

"Oh man. Do you think that dark power is starting to take over? She doesn't look so well." Ash said.

"Pikachu."

"I'm not sure. The question right now is if she's able to battle." Brock said.

"This isn't good. We're about to face one of our toughest opponents and we're down a trainer." Davis complained.

Thanks to Team Rocket, May has been able to get back with her friends, but has the dark power taken over? Is there still hope for her? Also, what will become of the battle between Team Dream Star and Team Legend? We're just going to have to stay tune to find our answers.

To Be Continued….


	89. Legend's Wrath

"Get ready everyone." The announcer said as people were coming into the arena to watch the battle between Team Legend and Team Dream Star. "The battle we've all been waiting for is close. Will Team Legend continue on their winning streak or will Team Dream Star actually defeat them?"

The battle we've all been anticipating has arrived. Our heroes have the chance to defeat Team Legend, but will they find the strength to do so or will Team Legend actually triumph.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Legend's Wrath

"Please join me in welcoming our two teams. First, we have the powerhouses whose name fits them because it's hard to believe. It's Team Legend!" The announcer said as the crowd cheered and Team Legend showed up to the battlefield. "Next, we have the team that dreams big and aiming to be the best. It's Team Dream Star!" Everyone cheered for them as well as they came out, but they all saw something strange. There were only three trainers. "What's this? Only Ash, Kari, and Davis are out."

"You seem to be a couple members short. Where's the rest of you team?" Wes said.

"Maybe they ran home to their mommies." Sophia taunted.

"Just you wait. Brock and May will be here any second. The three of us can take you guys on anyway." Davis said.

"You sure about this?" Imperialdramon said.

"We just need to hold out until we know for sure about May's condition." Davis said as he looked back. "Brock, you better hurry up."

…

The Team Room

Brock was checking out May's condition in the team room. He noticed May's face as twitching and she started to wake up.

"You're awake!" Brock said.

"Brock?" May said as she tried to sit up. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"The team room. The battle between Team Legend and us is about to start soon." Brock said as he gently pushed her back down. "You've been through a lot May and you need rest. Just stay here and get some sleep. We'll be okay. We can handle everything from here." May didn't even try to argue. She hated to just stay here and do nothing, but she knew he was right since she barely had the strength to stand.

"Okay. Well, Team Dream Star is here even if they aren't completed. So we're going to get started." The announcer said as all of them were getting ready to battle.

"Conith, go down and bring us victory." Dante said.

"I shall." Conith said as he marched down and prepared for battle.

"The unbreakable silver shield, Conith, comes out for the first battle." The announcer said. "Who will come out and battle for Team Dream Star use?"

"Man, this bites." Ash complained. "We're facing the greatest team in this tournament and we're down by one trainer."

"There's nothing we can do. We can't force May to battle if she doesn't have strength." Kari said.

"We just got to do our best and hope for a miracle." Davis said.

"Now we really need a win." Ash said. "I'll go out for the first battle just as we planned." Ash jumped over the railing and ran out to take part in the battle.

"And Ash comes out to battle Conith." The announcer said as Ash reached the field and was ready for anything this guy might throw.

"So you are my opponent?" Conith said.

"I'm more than that. I'm the guy who's going to beat you." Ash said.

"I like to see you try." Conith said. "No one has been able to break me or my Bastiodon. No one ever will. You aren't any exception. Come fourth, Bastiodon!"

"Bastiodon!"

"Torterra, I choose you!" Ash said.

"Torterra!"

"Conith is using his Bastiodon while Ash is using his Torterra. Looks like we have a heavy slamming battle between two large and powerful pokemon." The announcer said.

"We've got to win, Torterra. Let's start out with Energy Ball." Ash said. Torterra powered up the green energy orb and shot it out. Bastiodon took the attack, but didn't even flinch when the attack detonated. "Bastiodon didn't even flinch!"

"You need more power than that." Conith said.

"How about this? Torterra use Leaf Storm!" Ash said.

"Torterra!" Torterra unleashed a blast of leaves. Bastiodon took that attack as well, but didn't flinch either or even moved.

"I was actually expecting more." Conith said. "Bastiodon use Avalanche." Bastiodon formed the spiraling cloud over Torterra and the chunks of ice landed down on Torterra.

"Uh oh!" Brock said as he came out and stood next to Davis and Kari. "Torterra might be strong, but it can't take too many hits by that Avalanche."

"Bastiodon use Rock Blast." Conith said. Bastiodon shot out the rocks and they all hit Torterra was being pushed back.

"Not good for Team Dream Star. Torterra can't move Bastiodon, but Bastiodon can sure move Torterra."

"Torterra use Rock Climb." Ash said.

"Torterra!" Torterra's nails grew and slammed them on the ground. A giant rock rose out of the ground with Bastiodon at the top. Torterra raced up the rock to strike against Bastiodon.

"Bastiodon use Iron Defense." Conith said. Bastiodon hardened its body and Torterra's attack was repelled. "Now use Rock Blast." Bastiodon shot out the rocks and blasted Torterra. The rock Bastiodon was lowered to the ground with Torterra crashing to the ground.

"This is bad. Poor Torterra can't take much more." Kari said.

"But we have to win against Conith." Angewomon said.

"Both pokemon are big and strong, but Torterra seems to be losing a battle of endurance."

"You could never defeat Bastiodon in an endurance battle." Conith said.

"We'll see about that. Torterra use Synthesis." Ash said. Torterra began to absorb light and was healing all of its injuries.

"That won't save you." Conith said. "Bastiodon use Avalanche." Bastiodon formed the cloud again and the ice rained down on Torterra. Torterra was being pushed back more and more and Bastiodon wasn't bothered by Torterra at all.

"Don't give up, Torterra. I know you can win this battle." Ash said as Torterra tried to keep the battle going. All of them noticed that Torterra was starting to glow green.

"Would you all look at that? I believe that overgrow is starting to effect."

"What's overgrow?" Davis asked.

"It's an ability some grass types can use. When their energy is at its lowest, their grass type moves become even stronger." Brock said. "I just hope this will allow Ash to turn this battle around because one more attack and Torterra is finished."

"This is just what I've been waiting for." Ash said. "Torterra use Energy Ball." Torterra was powering up the attack, but Conith and Bastiodon didn't seemed worried at all.

"Even if your grass type moves have increased in power, Bastiodon will not be defeated." Conith said.

"You think so? Do it!" Ash said and Torterra ate the Energy Ball.

"What is this? Did Torterra just eat the Energy Ball?" The energy from Torterra's own attack was starting to flow through the body and was being emitted.

"That's right. I forgot that Ash's Torterra does that to become even stronger." Imperialdramon said.

"Torterra use Leaf Storm." Ash said.

"Bastiodon use Iron Defense!" Conith said. Torterra unleashed the storm of leaves and there's even more power behind them. Bastiodon increased its defensive power, but the Leaf Storm blasted Bastiodon and Bastiodon was being slid back. "No way."

"Did I just see that?" Wes asked.

"You did. Bastiodon was actually moved." Sophia said.

"Torterra use Rock Climb." Ash said. Torterra's nails grew out and caused the rock to rise out of the ground and Bastiodon was up there. Torterra climbed up and slammed into Bastiodon. Torterra was pushing hard and Bastiodon was beginning to move back.

"No one has ever pushed Bastiodon like this before." Conith said as he found it astounding.

"Keep pushing Torterra. You've got this." Ash said.

"I'm actually impressed. No one has ever gave Bastiodon such a challenge before." Conith said. "You've pushed me to bring out all of this!" Conith began screaming and his shirt was ripping off with the flex of his muscles. It was like he was powering up.

"What?!" Ash said as he didn't understand what was going on.

"Bastiodon and I always aim past our limits and here's the result!" Conith said.

"Bastiodon!" Bastiodon unleashed some power as well and Torterra was pushed back by the force.

"What's going on? Is Bastiodon using some power-up ability?" Davis asked.

"No. I think that's Bastiodon' full power!" Brock said and it actually scared him.

"Bastiodon use Metal Burst!" Conith said.

"Bastiodon!" Bastiodon shot out a giant flash blast of a white light that Torterra got caught in. Ash had to look away because of how bright the attack was and waited until it all faded away.

"Torterra!" Ash called out. That attack caused a lot of destruction and poor Torterra was defeated in this battle.

"Torterra is unable to battle. Bastiodon is the winner." The referee said.

"And that means that Team Legend gets the first point." The announcer said.

"Oh man." Davis said. All of them were scared of the power that Conith just emitted. Ash couldn't believe it as he dropped to his knees.

"No. What is he? Some kind of monster?" Ash said.

"Ash Ketchum is your name?" Conith asked as he was breathing a little hard. "I will remember that. You've earned my respect."

"That sounds great and all, but this puts us in an even tougher situation." Davis said. Conith was just the first opponent they had to face and they all had their hopes of at least having a chance in this match to win the first battle. As if things couldn't get any worse.

Our heroes hopes of winning in the first battle have went up in smoke. With Wes and Sophia their next opponent and was powerless against them before, how can our heroes win the second battle? Only time will tell.

To Be Continued….


	90. Dark of the Heart

Our heroes finally have the chance to take on Team Legend in the World Tournament. However, with May in bad shape, they tried to win the first battle so they were secure to make it to the third battle. Ash tried his best, but was no match for the strength Conith and lost. Now, if our heroes want to even have the chance to take on Dante, they need to get past Wes and Sophia. A team that seems unbeatable.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Dark of the Heart

May was able to get up after she saw Ash lose to Conith. She tried to hurry to the arena before the second battle.

"I've got to make it. I just have to." May said as she tried her best to keep moving. Out at the battlefield, everyone was thrilled after the last battle and couldn't wait for the second one to start.

"Sorry guys. We needed to win against Conith and I couldn't do it." Ash said.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. None of us could have known about Contih's and Bastiodon's real power." Brock said.

"But now we have to deal with Sophia and Wes and they're a powerful team." Kari said. "The odds aren't in our favor if we want to win."

"Forget the odds." Davis said as he saw Wes and Sophia were already out and ready to start the battle.

"Let's go, Dream Star." Wes said.

"We're ready to win this battle." Sophia said as Davis gritted his teeth. Davis knew the odds were against them, but he can't let that distract him.

"Time to rock." Davis said as he was all set to go out and battle.

"Wait." All of them turned around and saw May was on her feet.

"May? What are you doing? You should be resting." Brock said.

"I feel fine." May said. "Besides, I can't sit around when we're in such a critical situation. Davis, you're the only one that has a chance of beating Dante. I'll go out for the second battle."

"Are you sure?" Ash asked as all of them were concerned what might happen to her.

"I am. Let's go, Kari." May said as she walked out like there was no stopping her. Kari followed her. May might be up to battle, but we'll see if the dark power will consume her or not.

"It looks like it's May and Kari going against Wes and Sophia for the second battle." The announcer said. "I can't wait to see what kind of battle this will be."

"It will end up the same." Wes said.

"We'll beat these two with no problem." Sophia said.

"Nidoking/Nidoqueen, go!" Both of them said as both of their pokemon came out.

"Roa!"

"Are you ready, Kari?" May said.

"Yeah." Kari said. 'I know I should be concerned for May, but I have to focus on the battle. I just need to watch out for May.' She thought.

"Glaceon, let's go!" May said.

"Glaceon!"

"Go, Angewomon. Keep a close eye on May and Glaceon." Kari said as she whispered the last part.

"Got it." Angewomon said as she went out to join the battle.

"Let's get this party started." Wes said. "Nidoking use Dynamic Punch on Glaceon."

"Nidoueen, you use Dynamic Punch on Angewomon." Sophia said. Both of their pokemon used the same attack.

"Dodge it." Both girls said and both their pokemon avoided the attack.

"Glaceon use Ice Shard on Nidoking." May said.

"Angewomon use Aerial Ace on Nidoqueen." Kari said. Both of their pokemon used their attack and struck their target.

"Double Surf." Wes and Sophia said. Both of their pokemon used the same water attack and started to ride the wave.

"Angewomon, grab Glaceon and fly out of the way." Kari said. Angewomon flew over to Glaceon and grabbed Glaceon to try and take her out of the way. She flew up and was barely able to avoid the wave.

"Nidoking use Hyper Beam." Wes said. Nidoking fired the beam straight up and blasted Angewomon and had them both crash to the ground.

"Our turn. Nidoqueen use your Hyper Beam." Sophia said. Nidoqueen powered up her attack and shot it out with it blasting both of them.

"We've got to shake them up." May said. "Wait a second. That gives me an idea. I just hope this works. Glaceon use Secret Power."

"Glaceon!" Glaceon unleashed a flash that shined over Nidoqueen and Nidoking and they were both acting scared.

"Brilliant. Secret Power in an area like this can cause a pokemon to flinch." Brock said.

"Hurry girls. Now's your chance." Davis said.

"Angewomon use Hurricane." Kari said.

"Glaceon use Shadow Ball." May said. Both of them used their attacks and landed a strong attack against both pokemon.

"Nice teamwork by May and Kari."

"Not bad, but not good either." Wes said.

"You'll have to do better than that if you wish to beat us." Sophia said. Both of their pokemon got up and they look like they've hardly took any damage.

"No way. Our attacks didn't seem to do much of anything." May said.

"Perhaps we need to shake them up even more. Angewomon use Attract on Nidoking." Kari said.

"With pleasure." Angewomon said. Angewomon created hearts and shot them out to Nidoking.

"I don't think so. Nidoqueen, block that attack." Sophia said. Nidoqueen stepped in front of the attack and blocked it.

"What a shame, but since all Nidoqueen are girls, Attract has no effect."

"Now use Helping Hand." Wes and Sophia said. Both of the pokemon moved their arms around and joined them together with both of them getting motivated energy.

"This isn't good. They must be planning on ending this soon." May said. "We can't take another attack. What do we do?"

'Would you like me to step in?' May could actually feel the dark power seeping into her. It was as if the dark power was standing right behind her.

"No. I don't want your help. I don't need it." May said.

'I beg to differ.'

"Double Dynamic Punch." Wes and Sophia said.

"Angewomon, dodge it and use Aerial Ace." Kari said. Angewomon avoided the attack and drove her leg under Nidoqueen's chin, but Nidoking was able to land an attack on Glaceon and Glaceon took a hard hit.

"Glaceon!" May shouted as she was concerned for her pokemon.

"Ouch. That has got to hurt."

"Why didn't May have Glaceon dodge it?" Davis said.

"She's starting to hesitate. Does that mean the dark power is about to awaken in her?" Imperialdramon said.

"This battle is almost over." Wes said.

"Sorry Dante, but it looks like you won't get to battle again." Sophia said.

'Let me step in. Let me take over this battle and you will win.'

"No. I can't let that happen." May said as she tried to resist the temptation.

'You can't resist me. I am part of you. I am the darkness inside your heart. Everyone has darkness in their hearts and you can't deny it. Besides, if you lose here, it's the end of it all. Are you going to let that happen? Do you want to win?' May couldn't resist it much more.

"Win. I want to win!" May said and the dark power was starting to erupt out of her again.

"No. Not again." Kari said and Glaceon was starting to become affected by the dark power.

"Glaceon!"

"I want to win! I want to win!" May screamed. Glaceon was shooting out cold blasts of Ice Shard all around and causing explosions.

"What the heck is going on?" Wes said.

"I'm not sure. I'm surprised that Glaceon can even use up all that power." Sophia said. Glaceon kept shooting out ice blasts and Nidoking and Nidoqueen got hit by the attack.

"Win! I will win!" May screamed.

"Stop it!" Kari called out.

"That's enough!" Angewomon said as she grabbed a hold of Glaceon. Glaceon was flailing around and the cold power Glaceon was releasing was starting to hurt Angewomon. "Don't make me hurt you."

"May, you've got to stop. This isn't you." Kari said and was reaching out to the real May. "The May I know is the reason I chose to be a coordinator. She's my friend that cares for others and would never hurt anyone. She likes battling, but she loves her pokemon more than winning. She would never do anything to harm them. You're not the real May. The light in May is too strong to be taken by darkness."

"The light?" May said.

'Don't listen to her. The darkness is in your heart and you can't deny it.'

"Light? Darkness?" May repeated as she tried to fight it. The darkness continued to take over and soon the dark power completely consumed her and she couldn't be seen.

…..

May

The real May was in the darkness of her heart and was sinking further and further down. The darkness took her form to speak with her.

"Everyone has darkness in their hearts." The darkness said. "It's a part of you. You can't resist it. So why don't you embrace it?"

"You're right." May said. "Darkness is inside my heart. The more I resisted you, the stronger you became. I finally understand that." The darkness seemed joyful that she's accepted that. "However, there's also light."

"What?" The darkness said. Then, May begun to shine with a bright light.

"Light and darkness are both inside my heart. Everyone has light and darkness in their hearts." May said and the light shined even brighter. "It helps shape people to who they are. They make me who I am."

"What are you doing? Stop it!" The darkness said.

"I am me. I am May!" She called out and she could feel her friends. Kari…

"May!" Brock….

"May!" Ash…

"May!" Davis….

"May!"

"Together with my friends, we'll stand at the top of the world." May declared. The darkness shrieked from the burning sensation of the light.

…

The Battlefield

The darkness around May turned into light and shine brilliantly. The darkness in her was pushed back and she was herself again with Glaceon normal as well.

"May?" Kari wondered if she was back to normal.

"Kari, let's finish this." May said and Kari was glad to have her friend back.

"This battle is ours." Wes said.

"Time we put an end to it." Sophia said.

"Double Hyper Beam!" Both of them said and both of their pokemon used their attacks.

"Glaceon, send them back with Mirror Coat." May said.

"Angewomon use Hurricane." Kari said. Glaceon shined a bright color and reflected the attacks. Angewomon created the strong wind. Both the attacks came around and blasted both pokemon with devastating power.

"Nidoking!" Wes called out.

"Nidoqueen!" Sophia called out. Both pokemon collapsed and they were actually defeated.

"Nidoking and Nidoqueen are unable to battle. Angewomon and Glaceon are the winners." The referee said.

"The battle is over! Kari and May have beaten Sophia and Wes." The announcer said.

"They did it!" Brock cheered.

"And it looks like May is herself again." Ash said.

"We did it!" Kari said as she hugged her friend.

'Not only did we win, but I pushed back the darkness.' May thought as she was proud of herself. 'It might be a part of me, but I can control it now.'

"That battle was great and all, but the final one will be just as great." The announcer said. Davis and Dante stared each other down for this will be the ultimate battle of this match.

Kari and May have succeeded in keeping our heroes in this battle, but they aren't out of the words yet. Now, Davis must defeat Dante and his Dragonite. This is a battle you don't want to miss.

To Be Continued…


	91. Two Dragons

Tem Dream Star and Team Legend continue to face each other. In the second battle, May and Kari went up against Sophia and Wes. However, May was taken over by the darkness again. This time, thanks to Kari trying to reach out to her, she was able to fight back the dark power and gain control of it. They were also able to win the battle. Now, it all comes down to Dante and Davis. Who will win and who will move to the semi-finals?

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Two Dragons

"What an impressive battle. Now, it all comes down to winning the third battle." The announcer said. The battlefield has been cleared away and Dante and Davis were ready to start their battle. Both of them came out and were up for this battle.

"I congratulate you and your team for making it this far in this match and this tournament." Dante. "I'm sad to say that this is as far as you and your team gets."

"Don't be too sure." Davis said. "I'm not just going to roll over and give you the battle. Imperialdramon, are you all set for this?"

"I so am." Imperialdramon said.

"I'm a little worried. Imperialdramon went through one heck of a battle against Swampert and Team Wild. Is Imperialdramon up for going for another intense battle?" Kari asked.

"He should." Brock said. "He had plenty of time to rest and I've ran hourly checkups on Imperialdramon. He should be close to full power. Let's just hope that's enough to beat that Dragonite."

"It's time for this small battle to come to an end. Dragonite, show your legendary power." Dante said as he brought out his best pokemon.

"Ba!"

"Let's win, Imperialdramon." Davis said.

"I'm ready to go." Imperialdramon said as he went out to battle. This is a crucial moment for both teams and neither side can afford to lose. Imperialdrmaon hasn't forgotten what happened the last time he faced Dragonite.

"We meet again, Dragonite. This time, I'm not going to lose to you." Imperialdramon said.

"I'll be sporty and give you a fighting chance with the first attack. You might not get another one." Dante said.

"Arrogant jerk. Imperialdramon, let's hit them hard with Focus Punch." Davis said.

"You got it!" Imperialdramon said as he flew at Dragonite with full speed and slammed his fist into Dragonite. "Now use your Brick Break." Imperialdramon slammed his arm down and hit Dragonite in the head. "Blast them with a close range Dragon Pulse."

"Let's see how you handle this." Imperialdramon said as he blasted Dragonite at close range.

"Dragonite is taking all those attacks and isn't fighting back. Is this a strategy or is Dante just giving up?" The announcer said.

"What is that announcer talking about?" Wes said.

"He clearly doesn't know anything about Dante." Sophia said.

"Soon they'll all see what he's about." Conith said. All of them waited to see Dragonite, but Dragonite didn't appeared that much damaged when the dust cleared away.

"Are you kidding me? All those attacks and Dragonite doesn't even seem damaged." Davis said.

"You haven't seen what my Dragonite can do. Be glad you managed to attack because it won't happen again. Dragonite use Superpower." Dante said. Dragonite was covered in a white aura as it flew in and struck Imperialdramon in the gut.

"Oh man." Imperialdramon said as he dropped to his knees.

"That's right. Bow to me and Dragonite. Dragonite use Thunder." Dante said. Dragonite unleashed the powerful electric blast and Imperialdramon was getting zapped.

"Thunder and Superpower. I also remembered that Dragonite can use Hurricane and Dragon Rush." Brock said. "All those attacks are highly powerful and a highly leveled. That Dragonite is not someone you want to mess with."

"You said it. It's going to take everything Imperialdramon has to win this battle." May said.

"Dragonite use Superpower again." Dante said. Dragonite had the power form around itself and slammed his tail against Imperialdramon and slid against the ground.

"Imperialdramon, are you alright?" Davis said.

"I doubt it." Dante said as he believed already won.

"I'm not beaten." Imperialdramon said as he was able to get back on his feet.

"That's what I'm talking about." Davis said. "Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse." Imperialdramon shot the dragon blast and hit Dragonite with it. "Look at that. We got another attack in. Looks like you were wrong."

"Dragon types are affected by other dragon types, right?" Ash asked.

"Right, but Dragonite is super strong. Even if Davis gets a few dragon type moves in, Dragonite can do the same with a lot of damage." Angewomon said.

"Dragonite use Hurricane." Dante said. Dragonite flew into the air and started flapping its wings. Dragonite created a strong twister that Imperialdramon got caught in and was sent flying into the air.

"Get out of there." Davis said. Imperialdramon was able to fight against the wind and dived out of it.

"You're not escaping. Dragonite use Dragon Rush." Dante said.

"Imperialdramon, counter that with your Dragon Rush." Davis said. Both of them used the same attack and flew right at each other. The two of them crashed into each other, but Dragonite was stronger and beat Imperialdramon in that collision. "Oh no!"

"Did you really think you could beat Dragonite in that struggle?" Dante taunted. "Dragonite, grab Imperialdramon and toss it down." Dragonite flew behind Imperialdramon and got him in a headlock.

"Hey! Let go of me." Imperialdramon said as he tried to get out, but Dragonite flew straight down. Imperialdramon tried to get out, but Dragonite was too strong until Dragonite tossed him down and flew away. Imperialdramon crashed into the ground and took a lot of damage from that and the dragon crash.

"Not good for Davis and Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon didn't stand a chance when those two collided."

"That Dragonite can't be invincible. It's got to have a weakness or something." Davis said as he tried to figure out how he could turn this around.

"You cannot beat me. I am the heir to the Cornell family." Dante said.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before. Your family excels in everything. What's your point?" Davis said.

"That is my point." Dante said. "The Cornell family is the best at everything. Academics, the arts, athletics. The Cornell family aims for perfection. Pokemon battles are no exception."

"Are you serious?" Davis said. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. No one is perfect. No one can be the best at everything."

"I've heard those sayings before and those are only excuses middle class people like you come up with to feel better about yourselves." Dante said.

"And people say I'm not the brightest." Davis said. "Nobody is perfect and that includes you, Goldilocks. If that's all you're battling for, you're the one that doesn't stand a chance."

"Let's show him what we battle for." Imperialdramon said as he got back on his feet. "We battle for our friends and the thrill of battle. No way you can beat us."

"Dragonite, let's show them how wrong they are." Dante said. "Dragonite use Hurricane." Dragonite flapped its wings and created the twister again and Imperialdramon got caught in it. "Now use Thunder." Dragonite shot out the electric blast and zapped Imperialdramon with the wind and electricity combining.

"Unreal. Flying type moves are weak against electric type moves, but Dante is using that to increase the power." The announcer said.

"Stay strong, Imperialdramon." Ash cheered.

"Pikachu Pika!"

"You can still win." May cheered. An explosion went off and Dante thought that was the end of the battle.

"It's over." Dante said.

"I really hate it when people think it's over when it isn't." Davis said. The smoke cleared away and Imperialdramon was still flying in the air.

"How can it still be standing?" Dante said.

"Let's show them what we can do." Davis said. "Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Imperialdramon flew right at Dragonite and pounded Dragonite hard.

"I can't believe that Dragonite hasn't won yet." Wes said.

"How can it still be battling?" Sophia asked.

"It would seem that we've underestimated this trainer greatly." Conith said.

"There's no way you can win this battle. Accept your defeat." Dante said.

"Make me. Imperialdramon said.

"Let's put an end to this. Imperialdramon use Dragon Rush." Davis said.

"Go, Dragonite. Use your Dragon Rush." Dante said. The two dragons formed the same attack once again.

"Imperialdramon and Dragonite are about to attack again. Will this collision end up the same as the first one?" Imperialdramon and Dragonite crashed into each other, but they were even this time.

"It can't be! How could Imperialdramon be on equal ground with Dragonite after taking so much damage?" Dante said.

"Because we don't give up." Davis said. "Imperialdramon, grab a hold of Dragonite and let's put an end to this battle." Imperialdramon grabbed Dragonite's arm and pulled him down so that Imperialdramon could get right behind Dragonite. "Let's check this out. Use the power of Dragon Rush and combine it with Focus Punch."

"He'd doing what?" Dante said. Imperialdramon held out his arm and had a dragon-shape energy forming around his fist.

"I've never seen a move used like that."

"You think you're so perfect? Here's a perfect it." Imperialdramon said as he hit Dragonite right in the back and drove Dragonite down to the ground.

"Dragonite!" Dante called out. Dragonite crashed into the ground with Imperialdramon flying out of the impact. No one believed Dragonite would lose. All of them were shocked when they saw Dragonite on the ground and wasn't getting up.

"Dragonite is unable to battle. Imperialdramon is the winner. With two wins, Team Dream Star wins." The referee said.

"It can't be. I actually was defeated." Dante said and his teammates couldn't believe it either. Dante couldn't stand it….literally as he dropped to his knees. "No. I'm the heir to the Cornell family."

"We did it. We actually won." Davis said as he hugged Imperialdramon.

"You did it, Davis!" Ash said.

"You're amazing." Kari said.

"We're going to the semi-finals." May said.

"That's right. We're only two battles away from standing at the very top of the world!" Davis cheered.

Our heroes have beaten Team Dream Star, one of the best teams. Now, they are going to the semi-finals. What will happen from here? We'll soon see.

To Be Continued…


	92. Alley Ambush

"Bonsai!" Davis shouted as he cannonballed into a pool.

After our heroes succeeded in defeating Team Legend, they are on a pleasure cruise and setting course for Brazita City in Johto. That is where they hope to win their next battle and advance to the finals.

"A guy could get use to this." Imperialdramon said as all of them were enjoying the pool.

"We've earned it. Defeating Team Legend wasn't easy." Brock said.

"It's great that we're in the semi-finals. Since Team Legend seemed to be the strongest team to deal with, do you think it will get easier from here?" Kari said.

"That would be nice, but we can't be too sure." Angewomon said. What none of them knew was that more trouble was coming.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Alley Ambush

"So who are our next opponents?" Ash asked.

"I think they go by Team Gonzales. That's a team of siblings just like Team RRJ." Brock said.

"A sibling team?" Kari asked.

"Yeah. Look at this." Brock said as he brought out his pokegear and showed the team of two guys and a girl and they all looked a year apart. "The oldest is named Arkin, the second oldest is Hugo, and the youngest is named Siri."

"So we just need to beat these guys and we're in the finals." Davis said.

"It might not be that easy if this team were able to make it this far." Angewomon said. "We have to be ready for anything."

….

Brazita City

Brazita City, a sunny place by the beach where half of it was swell and well made, but another half of it was rundown. Inside one of those rundown buildings was Team Gonzales. All of them were watching the battle between Team Legend and Team Dream Star. Hugo wore a green shirt with camouflaged vest and pants with boots and had a brown perm.

"Look at those pushovers." Siri had short black hair with thigh-highs and short black shorts with a shorts sleeved leather jacket that was zipped up with a green shirt under it.

"Who knows? It's possible this Team Dream Star used tricks to get this far." There was actually a younger than Siri. He had black hair that reached the bottom of his neck with his left eye being covered. He wore a black shirt tucked under grey pants and wore black gloves.

"Amazing battle, but they wouldn't do that."

"Evan's right." Arkin said. Arkin had dreadlocks in his brown hair with a blue vest and black shirt and wore jean shorts and he was more muscular than the rest of them. "That's exactly why they're going to lose."

"So what's the plan?" Hugo asked as they were all ears.

"Simple. Evan, it's finally your time to shine." Arkin said.

"Alright." Evan said. Soon the boat arrived with Team Dream Star getting off and had a look around the place.

"Wow. This place doesn't look half bad." May said.

"I want to get over to the battle arena." Davis said. "I want to see what the place looks like once we win." All of them agreed and headed to the arena and had nice look of the inside. "Not bad."

"This battlefield does seem nice, but we should come up with a plan for when the battle starts." Angewomon suggested.

"I thought we would find you guys here." All of them turned around and was met with Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena.

"Hey everyone." Bonnie said.

"Serena, Bonnie, Clemont!" Ash cheered.

"Pikachu!"

"What are all of you doing here?" May asked.

"We came to see all of you. We're all amazed that you made it all the way to the semi-finals." Serena said.

"We also got something to show all of you. Gennai wanted us to deliver a video for you." Clemont said. All of them went to the hotel they were staying at.

"So what's this video about?" Davis asked.

"It's about the next team you have to face if you win this battle." Clemont said.

"Gennai said something about something about the team. I wasn't really listening because I was too excited to come here." Bonnie said.

"He says there's something strange about that team. They're known as Team Firestar." Serena said.

"Team Firestar? What's so strange about them?" Ash said.

"Just watch." Clemont said as he stuck the video in. "Fair warning. The video isn't really the best." The video started up, but they could barely see anything.

"Not the best? I can't see a thing." Davis said.

"Just watch and listen." Clemont said. The first battle started, but it ended very quickly with Firestar winning.

"What? It's over already?" Ash said.

"Over in just one hit? How can that be?" Brock said.

"Not sure, but should we really worry about this?" Angewomon said, but no one was listening. The second battle started and this time it was a lost for them.

"This is very strange." Davis said. "Are they just a bunch of pushovers or are they that pathetic?" Angewomon just decided to get up and leave. Kari noticed it and went after her outside of the hotel.

"Angewomon, where are you going?" Kari said.

"To find information on Team Gonzales. I don't think the others are truly understanding how serious this is." Angewomon said.

"What do you mean?" Kari said.

"I understand that it would be great for us to make it to the finals and we did beat Team Legend, but they're getting cocky." Angewomon said. "This Team Gonzales must be powerful to make it this far. We need to learn more about them and deal with this Firestar after we beat them."

"I guess I see your point." Kari said.

"So let's go see what we can find out." Angewomon said as the two of them headed into town, but failed to notice that three of Team Gonzales was following them.

"That's one of them, right?" Evan asked.

"That's Kari, but she's just the substitute." Siri said.

"She'll do fine. Evan, they don't know about you. Go get them." Hugo said.

"Yeah!" Evan said as he took out his pokeball. "Monferno, let's have some fun."

"Monferno!"

…

The Hotel

"So Team Firestar had both battles end after one attack. That doesn't make sense." Brock said. "How could one win and the other lose like that?"

"That's what makes it strange." Clemont said. "It also happens in the third battle. Just wait. The picture is better on this part." The video zoomed in on the battle and showed a girl that had brown hair with it in a ponytail and a hairband. Ash acted surprised when he saw her.

"Zena?!" Ash said.

"Zena?" Bonnie said.

"Do you know her?" May asked.

"Yeah. Zena's from Pallet Town like I was." Ash said. "We were really great friends back when we were younger."

"That's great. That must mean you know her battling style." Serena said.

"I'm afraid not. Zena and her family moved away before she could become a trainer." Ash said. "I haven't seen her since."

"Well, let's see how she battles." Imperialdramon said as they all turned back to the television and saw Zena brought out a Hydreigon.

"Wow. So this girl had a Hydreigon." Brock said. All of them watched carefully, but the same thing happened as before with Zena winning the battle in one attack.

"No way! Has Zena become that strong?" Ash said as he couldn't believe how far his old friend has gotten.

"This is nuts. What do you think Kari?" Davis asked, but that was when he noticed she and Angewomon were gone. "Where did Kari go?" All of them looked around and saw neither of them were around.

….

Kari

Kari and Angewomon headed down to the streets to try to find anything about Team Gonzales. They found themselves in rundown part of town and it looked like people were avoiding them.

"This is weird. Everyone seems to be avoiding us." Kari said.

"I wonder why." Angewomon wondered.

"Excuse me." They both turned around and was met with Evan and Monferno and neither of them knew they were on Team Gonzales. "You're Kari from Team Dream Star. I'm Evan. Please have a battle with me. Please."

"Um….hi. I like to, but I can't." Kari said.

"We're trying to find information on Team Gonzales." Angewomon said.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know, but only if you accept my challenge." Evan said. "Only this won't be an ordinary battle."

"What do you mean?" Kari said as the two of them pointed down the street.

"There's a plaza down the road. The first to make it back here wins and we can use attacks to slow down the other." Evan said.

"So it's like a race?" Kari said.

"He sure talks a lot, but if this will help us, we should take it." Angewomon said.

"Let's do this." Evan said.

"Monferno!" All of them got ready to start running.

"Go!" Evan said as they all started running down the road. "Go, Monferno. Pass her."

"You can do it, Angewomon." Kari said as their two pokemon raced against each other. "Since we can use attacks, let's do it. Angewomon use Thunder Punch."

"Here goes nothing." Angewomon said as she stored electricity in her fist and went to attack Monferno.

"Monferno use Flame Wheel and pull ahead." Evan said. Monferno formed a wheel of fire and pulled out ahead.

"Don't let them get too far. Angewomon use Aerial Ace." Kari said. Angewomon flew right at Monferno and struck it from behind and pulled out ahead. "Nice work and I can see the plaza." With Kari and Angewomon taking the lead, Evan smirked.

"Now!" Evan called out and two other pokemon came out.

"Linoone use Slash."

"Chandelure use Flame Burst." Two pokemon came and attacked Angewomon and she was knocked to the ground.

"Where did they come from?" Kari said as she looked ahead and saw Hugo and Siri with Linoone as Siri's pokemon and Chandelure belonging to Hugo.

"Wait. Those two are from Team Gonzales." Angewomon said.

"That's right." Evan said as he and Monferno stood next to them. "That's my big brother and sister."

"Hold on. This isn't fair. It's three against one." Kari said.

"I said we could use attacks." Evan said.

"Nothing saying we couldn't attack together." Siri said.

"You fell right for our trap." Hugo said.

"A trick and we fell for it." Kari said.

"Let's get out of here." Angewomon said as they both made a run for it.

"You can't escape that easily." Hugo said as they went after her.

"Monferno use Mach Punch." Evan said.

"Linoone use Slash." Siri said.

"Chandelure use Will-O-Wisp." Hugo said as all three of their pokemon went for an attack.

"Angewomon use Hurrican and blow them all away." Kari said. Angewomon used her best attack and blew them all away. Kari and Angewomon were able to run back to where they started this race. "We made it."

"Home free." Angewomon said as she pulled out ahead, but out of nowhere, a powerful electric attack blasted Angewomon and she was getting shocked.

"Angewomon!" Kari called out.

"Where did this come from?" Angewomon said as she tried to fight the pain. She looked up and saw an Electivire come down and sued an attack that caused an explosion with Davis and the others noticing it while they were out looking for Kari. When the Gonzales caught up, they saw their oldest brother.

"Arkin!" Hugo said.

"You guys should have finished her sooner. That shouldn't have taken so long. You guys a weak." Arkin said and had all of them felt disappointed. "You're weak too, girl." He walked past them and left Kari and Angewomon there.

"That explosion came from around here." Davis said as he and the others showed up and saw Kari and Angewomon were in bad shape. "Kari!"

"What happened?" Ash said.

"They both need help." Brock said.

It seems that Team Gonzales is a rough team that doesn't like to play fair. With Kari and Angewomon badly shaped, what other tricks will Team Gonzales use? Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued….


	93. Battle Relay

Our heroes have made it to the semi-finals. They learned that their next opponent was going to be the family team: Team Gonzales. However, when Kari and Angewomon went out on their own, they were ambushed by Team Gonzales. They ganged up on both of them and was able to defeat them and left them with serious injuries.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Battle Relay

When Davis and the others found Kari and Angewomon, they brought them back to the hotel and were treating their injuries.

"How are they?" Serena asked.

"Angewomon has gotten the worst of it. I don't think she'll be able to battle for a while." Brock said.

"Kari, who did this to you?" Davis said.

"It was Team Gonzales." Kari said.

"Team Gonzales?!" Ash said.

"Yes. We thought we were being challenged by an innocent boy, but it turns out he was part of Team Gonzales." Angewomon said. "We walked right into a trap."

"Wait. Does that mean there are four of them?" May said.

"They don't battle fair." Kari said. "They ganged up on us and attacked all together."

"But why would they go after Kari when they know she's only a substitute?" Serena asked. "Wouldn't it make more sense to go after those in the top spots?"

"I bet that they're going to try and issue a challenge where all four members must battle." Clemont said. "With Kari injured, she can't really battle with all her strength. I'm sure they'll try some other tricks as well that will give them an unfair advantage."

"We can't let them do that. We have to alert Gennai about this and get that team disqualified." Brock said as he brought out his pokegear, but Davis pushed it down.

"No." Davis said. "They made this personal by attacking Kari the way they did. We're going to get payback and the best way to do that is beating them."

"I'm with Davis. These guys need to be taught a lesson they won't forget." Ash said. All of them were in agreement and were set to take it to Team Gonzales.

…..

The Arena

Everyone came to watch the semi-final battle. Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont decided to watch from the stands and were hoping their friends win this battle.

"I wonder if these people would be so cheery if they knew what happened to Kari." Bonnie said.

"They've made up their minds. There's nothing we can do now." Clemont said.

"Welcome to the sunny Brazita City." The announcer said. "This is where a finalist will emerge between these two teams. Introducing Team Dream Star." All five of them came out and waved to the crowd as they were all given a warm welcome. "Next comes Team Gonzales." The four of them were coming in a conga line from youngest to oldest.

"That's them." Kari said.

"And there is four of them." Brock said and noticed something else. The center of the battlefield was made of metal. "What's with the center of that battlefield?"

"How you doing everyone?" Arkin said.

"Don't act all buddy-buddy with us." Davis said. "We know what you guys did. You ambushed Kari so she wouldn't be able to battle."

"I don't know what you're talking about. We just gave her a warm welcome." Arkin said.

"Yeah. I just wanted to have the chance battle a competitor of the tournament." Evan said.

"Who are they trying to fool?" May said.

"Anyone that doesn't know the truth." Angewomon said.

"Since Evan just mentioned it, we like to make a proclamation." Arkin said. "Since we're in the semi-finals, let's make things better and give everyone a good show. We declare a four way battle relay."

"A what?" Bonnie said.

"Looks like you were right, Clemont. They set something up for all four to battle." Serena said.

"Here's how it works. Each member will have the chance to battle. It's no holds bar and no intermissions. Each member can only battle with one pokemon and there's no switching trainers around. Whichever team has at least one member left will win."

"They're nuts if they think we'll agree to that." Brock said. "Kari has some injuries and can't battle at her best."

"Which is just what they want." May said.

"Hold on. I'm not entirely sure that is allowed." The announcer said.

"It's all in the name of a good battle." Siri said.

"I bet the crowd would agree. Let's hear it." Hugo said. The crowd cheered and wanted that kind of battle to happen.

"It's understandable if they want to back down." Evan said. "Little Kari must be scared after our battle. She is only just a substitute." Kari wasn't going to take that and she wants payback as well.

"Fine. We'll accept your challenge." Kari said without even consulting the others.

"Kari, you alright? You don't usually act out like that." May said.

"I want payback as well and I can still battle." Kari said.

"I suppose you are capable, but not Angewomon. You'll have to use a different pokemon." Brock said.

"Got it." Kari said.

"I guess we're all clear. We'll start with our youngest." Arkin said as Evan stepped forward. Both of them came out to start this four way battle relay.

"I guess things are out of hand for me to stop." The announcer said. "So the battle has been decided that once one team has no trainers left to battle, then that's the end."

"This will be fun! Monferno, you're up!" Evan said.

"Monferno!"

"Lunatone, let's do this." Kari said.

"Lun!"

"That's good. She has the type advantage. If she can get a few psychic attacks in there, she'll be fine." Brock said.

"Let's hope so. Who knows what other tricks they'll try." Ash said.

"If they try anything with my girlfriend, they're done for." Davis said.

"It's time to start. Let this battle begin!" The announcer said.

"We're the ones who are going to win. Monferno use Mach Punch." Evan said. Monferno moved fast and was able to strike Lunatone hard.

"Stay strong. Lunatone use Moonblast." Kari said. Lunatoneformed a pink orb made of moonlight and blasted Monferno. "Now let's use Confusion."

"On which one? Monferno use Double Team." Evan said. Monferno made duplicates of itself and Lunatone didn't know which one to attack. "Now use Flame Wheel." The real Monferno turned into a wheel of fire and hit Lunatone.

"This isn't looking good. Kari can't lose to those jerks." Serena said.

"Lunatone will be okay. Monferno's fire type attacks shouldn't do much damage." Clemont said.

"Monferno use Flame Wheel." Evan said.

"Lunatone use Gyro Ball." Kari said. Both pokemon started spinning around and slammed against each other. "Lunatone use Hidden Power." Lunatone formed energy orbs and shot them out with Monferno getting hit. "That was for the ambush."

"Wow. You're really strong." Evan said.

"What is it with you?" Kari said. "You seem like a nice guy that loves to battle. So why did you and your siblings do something so rotten?"

"Like you would understand?" Evan said. "Losing is not an option for us. We've lived alone, poor, and struggled to survive. If winning this tournament means we can make our lives better, we'll do anything to make it happens."

"And that includes dirty tricks and playing unfair?" Kari said.

"Just as I said. You can't understand. You live a life of luxury and easiness. That's not like it for us." Evan said.

"Easy? You don't know what I have to go through." Kari said as she thought of all the dark times she had to endure. "That still doesn't give you the right for you to do what you did. I'll prove it to you. Lunatone use Moonblast."

"Lun!" Lunatone shot out the pink orb and blasted Monferno with it.

"Now use Gyro Ball." Kari said as Lunatone spun around and grind against Monferno. "Go!" Kari cheered, but her injuries caught up to her and it distracted Lunatone.

"Amazing….or not!" Evan said. "Monferno use Counter." Monferno had a sneaky smirk as Monferno glowed a bright orange and struck Lunatone while its guard was down. Lunatone bounced against the wall and was beaten.

"Lunatone is unable to battle." The referee said. Kari couldn't believe she could lose to someone like that.

"That's one down for Team Dream Star. Who will be next?"

"I am!" All of them looked to see Ash was already gone.

"Ash!" Davis called out, but he was already running to the field as Kari walked back in shame.

"Kari, I'll get him back for you. Palpitoad, I choose you!" Ash said.

"Toad!"

"Palpitoad use Hydro Pump." Ash said. Palpitoad and Ash didn't waste any time as Palpitoad shot out the water and blasted Monferno into the wall.

"Monferno is unable to battle." The referee said.

"Oh wow!" Evan said as he was amazed and upset about the lost.

"Ash didn't wait around. He brought out his Palpitoad and took Monferno out in just one hit."

"Not bad." Siri said as she came out and took Evan's place. "Let's see how you do against me. Linoone, take it to them!"

"Linoone!"

"The next battle is already starting with it being Linoone against Palpitoad."

"We'll win this in one shot as well. Palpitoad use Mud Shot." Ash said and Palpitoad was getting ready to attack, but Siri was up to something sneaky.

"Ash, look over there!" Siri said as she pointed to the left. Ash and Palpitoad looked to see what it was. "Linoone use Slash."

"Linoone!" Linoone slashed against Palpitoad while Palpitoad looked away.

"What happened? Palpitoad use Sludge Wave." Ash said.

"It's over there now!" Siri said as she pointed to the right and both of them looked away. "Use Slash again." Linoone slashed against Palpitoad again when he looked away.

"Is he really falling for that?" Brock said.

"Even Ash can't be that dence." May said.

"I don't get it. What's going on?" Ash said.

"Come on, Ash. Even I see what she's doing." Davis said. "She's tricking you into looking away so Linoone can strike at Palpitoad."

"Oh man. Well, I'm not going to fall for that again." Ash said.

"Is that so?" Siri said. "Look, it's over there now!" She said as she pointed in another direction, but Ash tried not to fall for it.

"Not looking." Ash said as he and Palpitoad closed their eyes. None of his friends could believe he did that.

"Who closes their eyes in a battle?" Clemont said.

"Ash, open them." Bonnie said.

"Linoone use Headbutt at full power." Siri said. Linoone moved so fast and banged its head against Palpitoad and Palpitoad was already taken out of the match.

"Palpitoad is unable to battle." The referee said.

"How did that happen?" Ash said. Not a single one of his friends could believe that a great trainer like Ash could be beaten so easily with cheap tricks like that.

"How he asks?" Brock said.

"I think that's his most embarrassing lost ever." May said.

"Pikachu." Even Pikachu felt sorry for Ash and that's saying something.

"Team Gonzales still leads with one point. Who will Team Dream Star use next?"

The semi-finals aren't going the way our heroes wanted to. Team Gonzales is doing everything they can to make sure they win. Already falling behind, can our heroes outsmart them?

"I guess I'm up." May said as she was ready to go.

"I can't sit by and watch this anymore." Davis said as he beat her to the punch and went out instead of her. "Houndoom, I choose you!"

"Houn!"

"You're cheating won't work on me, Siri." Davis said.

"Cheating? There's nothing in the rules saying I couldn't do that. Not my fault your friend is gullible, but you haven't seen anything yet. I'll show you what I can really do." Siri threatened.

To Be Continued….


	94. Cyclone Around and Around

The battle between Team Gonzales and Team Dream Star has started. Team Gonzales fooled Team Dream Star into accepting a battle relay. Evan was defeated, but Kari and Ash lost as well. Falling behind by one point, it's up to Davis to beat Siri and even the score.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Cyclone Around and Around

Davis decided to go out and fight against Siri. Davis was using Houndoom while Siri was using her Linoone and Davis was going to make sure not to fall for any of her tricks.

"You guys are going to pay for what you did to my friends." Davis said. "Houndoom use Fire Fang."

"Houn!"

"Linoone, dodge it." Siri said.

"Linoone!" Linoone moved incredibly fast and was able to avoid the attack.

"Flaemthrower." Davis said.

"Dodge." Siri said. Houndoom breathed out fire again, but Linoone avoided that attack as well.

"It's so fast!" Bonnie said as she was amazed by it.

"Linoone are incredibly fast pokemon. This could be a problem." Clemont said.

"Houndoom use Fire Fang again." Davis said.

"Dodge." Siri said. Houndoom tried to attack again, but Houndoom was able to avoid it again. Davis was beginning to think something strange was going on.

"What are you doing? Why won't you battle back?" Davis said.

"There's nothing in the rules saying I can't avoid all of your attacks." Siri said. "The fact is, Davis, is that no one has been able to beat me. I'm unbeatable."

"First time for everything. Flamethrower." Davis said.

"Dodge." Siri said. Houndoom attacked again, but Linoone avoided the attack as well.

"Don't run. Battle me." Davis said. "Houndoom, get after that Linoone." Houndoom tried to chase Linoone around, but Linoone was moving so fast and Houndoom was having trouble keeping up with it.

"Siri dodges again and again, but how does she plan to win like this?"

"I don't get it. Why won't she battle back?" Kari said, but Brock was able to figure it out and it wasn't good.

"Oh no. Hurry, Davis!" Brock called out and got his attention. "She's trying to get Houndoom to use up some of its power so she can end it in one shot."

"That weasel. That's not going to happen." Davis said. "Can't dodge what you can't see. Houndoom use Smokescreen all around." Houndoom breathed out the smoke and cut off the field from everyone.

"I can't see a thing. How can I do a play-by-play? Sorry folks." Linoone looked around to try and find Houndoom.

"Houndoom use Flamethrower." Davis said. Houndoom blasted Linoone with flames and Linoone got hit hard with Siri seeing and grunting.

"Now Linoone will lose power." Siri said.

"Perfect execution between pokemon and trainer when they couldn't see each other." The smoke began to clear and Houndoom was ready to finish the battle.

"Let's wrap this up." Davis said.

"Linoone return." Siri said.

"Return?" Davis wondered as he saw Linoone was brought back in its pokeball.

"Pokemon return before the battle is over automates an immediate disqualification." The ref said.

"It's just as I told you. No one has ever been able to beat me." Siri said. Davis understood what she meant. He always thought that meant she never lost, but when she said she was unbeatable, she meant that no one actually beat her. She just gave up the match when things looked bad.

"Arrgh. She fooled me." Davis said as he pounded his own hand.

"With Siri forfeiting the match, Team Dream Star ties the match with two points." The announcer said as Siri walked away and was proud of the battle.

"What's she so smug about? She just lost the match." Ash said.

"True, but look at Houndoom." Angewomon said. All of them saw that Houndoom was panting a little.

"Houndoom wasted some power with all that chasing. That was her goal." Brock said.

"Nice work, sis." Hugo said as Siri came back.

"Thanks. I just wish I used up more of Houndoom's power." Siri said.

"It will do. I'll finish it." Hugo said as he was going out for his turn.

"Hugo is coming out for Team Gonzales. Houndoom seems to be breathing hard. Will it be able to hold on?"

"I know you used up some good amount of strength, but just try to hang in there." Davis encouraged Houndoom.

"Go get them, Davis." Serena said.

"You can't lose to these guys." Bonnie cheered.

"Chandelure, let's take them down." Hugo said.

"Chandelure!"

"Chandelure is a fellow fire type. It might not do much damage, but at least we can do some." Davis said. "Houndoom use Flamethrower." Houndoom unleashed the flame and blasted Chandelure with no resistant.

"You fool." Hugo said. It looked as if Chandelure was absorbing the fire.

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"Oh no. Chandelure's ability must be flash fire." Clemont said.

"Flash fire?" Bonnie asked.

"It's an ability that absorbs fire type attacks and make Chandelure's attacks stronger." Clemont said.

"I can tell your Houndoom doesn't have the same ability. It's vulnerable to our fire attacks." Hugo said.

"That won't stop me." Davis said. Hugo just stood there and was actually counting the seconds.

"Now! Cyclone attack, Chandelure." Hugo said.

"Cyclone attack?" Davis said. Chandelure moved to the metal center of the battlefield and it started to spin around and was getting faster. "Now what are they doing?"

"Chandelure use Flame Burst." Hugo said. Chandelure shot out blasts of fire all around and Houndoom was getting blasted from every direction until the spinning stopped and Chandelure came up.

"What just happened?" May said.

"The center of that battlefield is able to spin around, but why did it activated now?" Kari said.

"Another dirty trick." Ash said.

"This puts Houndoom at another disadvantage. The only attacks Houndoom can use is Shadow Ball and Smokescreen." Brock said.

"But if Houndoom gets in there with Shadow Ball, that will do a lot of damage." Imperialdramon said.

"Houndoom use Shadow Ball." Davis said.

"Dodge it." Hugo said and Chandelure avoided the dark orb.

"You Gonzales are the same. Don't run. Fight." Davis said. Hugo was counting the seconds again and waited for the right moment.

"Now!" Hugo said and Candelure moved to the center and it started to spin around again. "Chandelure use Flame Burst." Chandelure shot out the blasts of fire again and Houndoom was getting bombarded by all of it until the cyclone attack stopped.

"Houndoom might be fire type, but all those attacks are still doing some damage." Clemont said.

"No. Davis can't lose to these jerks." Bonnie said.

"We'll just do the same. Houndoom, get to the center of the arena." Davis said.

"Looks like Davis is going to try the cyclone attack." Houndoom moved over to the center and got ready, but saw it wasn't moving.

"Chandelure use Confuse Ray." Hugo said.

"Chandelure!" Chandelure unleashed a bright light that Houndoom got caught in and started to act confused.

"No. I don't get it. Why didn't that cyclone thing worked?" Davis said.

"The cyclone attack has a timer set and I know when each one starts." Hugo said. Another disadvantage Davis is put in. The odds are stacked against him. "Chandelure use Hex." Chandelure's eyes glowed purple and blasted Houndoom with dark power.

"Excellent combo. Hex is a lot stronger when a status condition is involved." Houndoom was able to snap out of the confusion, but was barely holding on to stay in the battle.

"How can Houndoom still be battling after taking all those hits?" Hugo said. "Guess Siri didn't drain much out of Houndoom as I thought."

"It's more than that. You guys use cheap tricks and other dirty methods rather than facing people like real trainers and battle fairly." Davis said. "There's no way Houndoom and I are going to lose to people like you. Houndoom use Shadow Ball."

"Houndoom!" Houndoom shot out the dark orb and Chandelure got hit.

"Houndoom finally scored some damage and it was a lot against Chandelure." Hugo started to count the seconds and knew Houndoom couldn't handle another cyclone attack.

"No!" Hugo called out and Chandelure was heading right for the center.

"Not this time!" Davis said. Houndoom pushed hard and pushed Chandelure out of the way just as the center started spinning. Time to turn the tables. Shadow Ball at rapid fire."

"Houn!" Houndoom shot out a barrage of Shadow Ball and Chandelure was getting blasted by all of them.

"Make it so they can't use a cyclone attack again." Davis said. Houndoom jumped up and shot another attack in the center and destroyed it.

"Impressive. Davis used Hugo's own attack against him and Chandelure and made it so that they can't use it again." Chandelure took a lot of damage and couldn't stay floating and was taken out.

"No. Chandelure!" Hugo said.

"Chandelure is unable to battle. Houndoom is the winner." The referee said.

"He did it!" Serena said.

"I was worried there for a minute." Bonnie said.

"That Davis is really something. He's so much like Ash." Clemont said.

"Nice going, Davis." Ash said.

"That's showing those guys. That's what happens when you hurt our friends." Imperialdramon said.

"Alright! We've finally taken the lead! Way to go Houndoom." Davis said. Houndoom turned to look at Davis and was proud that all the odds were beaten. The victory was short when a blast of electricity shot Houndoom. "Houndoom!" An explosion went off and it took Houndoom out of the battle. Davis ran right over to Houndoom's aid. "Houndoom! Tell me you're alright." Davis looked to the other side and saw it was Arkin and his Electivire that launched the attack.

"Ha. What are you so happy about?" Arkin said. "We told you this would be no holds bar with no intermission. You let your guard down."

"Electivire!" Davis was so mad that he actually screamed in anger at these guys. Just as things were looking bright, Arkin came in and ruined it. Now, he's the only Gonzales left, but he might be the worst of them all.

Davis might have been able to win a difficult battle, but Arkin was ruined it for them. Now, each team only has one trainer left. Can our heroes defeat the oldest, Arkin, the strongest of all the Gonzales, or will their journey around the world end here?

To Be Continued…


	95. Light of Fire

The battle between Team Dream Star and Team Gonzales continues. Davis took on Siri and Hugo with Houndoom, but Houndoom was being struck down at every turn when they were tricked into a cyclone attack. Refusing to give up, Davis and Houndoom turned the tables and was able to win and get their team in the lead, but only for a short while. Arkin unleashed an attack just as the battle ended and took Houndoom out. Our heroes are down to their last chance to beat this team.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Light of Fire

Arkin and Electivire jumped over and landed in the trainer's box. Davis was furious at those two after what they just did.

"Arkin has struck down Houndoom just a second after the last battle. Now if Team Dream Star wants to win, their hopes are all on May." The announcer said.

"You coward! Who attacks a pokemon behind the back like that?" Davis said.

"It's your own fault for letting your guard down." Arkin said. "Now get off the field so the final battle can start. Let's do this May." May couldn't stand this guy either. She gladly wants to be the one to beat him as she goes down to finish this. Davis looked backed at her with guilt that she has to take this jerk on.

"May…I'm sorry." Davis said.

"It's okay. I can take care of him. Just have Brock take care of Houndoom." May said. Davis lifted Houndoom and was carrying him over to Brock.

"Don't lose to this guy." Davis told her just as he walked by. May pulled out her pokeball and was getting ready to take that Electivire.

"Let's find out more about that pokemon." Kari said as she brought out her pokedex.

"Electivire, the Thunderbolt pokemon and the final evolve form of Elekid. Electivire can release over twenty-thousand volts of electricity just from its tails."

"Arkin is the oldest and the others seemed stronger the further we went. Beating that Electivire won't be easy." Brrock said as he was trying to help Houndoom.

'I can do this. I was able to keep the dark power back and remain in control.' May thought. 'This is my chance to win a battle without it.' "Blaziken, let's win!"

"Blaziken!"

"It all comes down to these two pokemon. Who will win and who will lose?"

"The answer is clear. It's going to be me. Electivire use Thunderbolt." Arkin said.

"Electivire!" Electivire unleashed a powerful blast of electricity and Blaziken didn't even had time to react as the attack blasted hard.

"Blaziken!" May called out in concern.

"Ha. If you weren't ready the second this started, you can't win. Electivire use Power-Up Punch." Arkin said. Electivire had energy form in its fist and was going for a direct attack.

"Dodge it and use Blaze Kick." May said. Electivire threw its fist, but Blaziken jumped out of the way.

"You're not getting away." Arkin said. Electivire used its tails to grabbed Blaziken. Electivire pulled Blaziken back in and pounded Blaziken hard.

"That guy is vicious." Kari said.

"He's treating this battle like it's a free for all." Imperialdramon said.

"You're right. He's not holding anything back and he doesn't seem to care as long as it gets him the win." Ash said.

"Blaziken use Fire Spin." May said. Blaziken unleashed the spiral of fire and got free, but Eletivire was able to brush the attack away easily. "No way. Electivire wasn't bothered by the attack at all."

"You can't beat me with pathetic attacks like that. You're too soft." Arkin said. Electivire, let's show them what real power is. Use Electric Terrain." Electivire stored up electricity and shot it around with the entire field being covered in it.

"That's not good. That move will increase the power of their electric type moves." Clemont said.

"That Electivire is dangerous enough. How is May going to win?" Serena said.

"She'll find a way. She just can't lose to that creep. It wouldn't be fair if she does." Bonnie said.

"You want power? How's this?" May said. "Blaziken use Sky Uppercut." Blaziken charged right in with its claws glowing blue and gave Electivire a strong uppercut, but Electivire didn't even move.

"Pathetic. You're entire team is too soft." Arkin said. "Electivire use Thunderbolt." Electivire wrapped its tails around Blaziken and unleashed the electricity and tossed Blaziken.

"Oh man. Electivire and Arkin are just pain brutal. They aren't going easy on Blaziken and May."

"Please stay strong." May said as Blaziken tried to get back up.

"You can't beat me. You're too soft. Everything has been set for this moment." Arkin said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" May said.

"We had the whole battle setup so that we've been guaranteed victory." Arkin said. "When you've lived at the bottom like we have, you use everything you can to rise up to the top."

"You tell them Arkin." Hugo said.

"Our big brother is the best and we're more than glad to let him use us." Siri said.

"That's right. Arkin will be able to win this all right here and right now." Evan said.

"So that's it. Everything they've done has led up to Arkin's battle." May said. "They ambushed Kari to weaken her. They had any of us chase Linoone around and use up energy. They used that cyclone thing to deal massive damage. All that was giving Arkin a better chance to win. How could you use your siblings like that, Arkin? Where's the glory in victory like that? You should rely on your own strength and the bond you have with your pokemon instead of cheap tricks. If you can't see that, you don't deserve to be a trainer. To prove that, I'll beat you."

"I still say you're too soft." Arkin said. "Electivire use Power-Up Punch and shut her up." Electivire charged right at Blaziken, but Blaziken moved to the side and avoided the attack.

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick." May said. Blaziken ignited the flame around its foot and struck Electivire with it.

"You're going to need a lot more than that." Arkin said. "My Electivire is the toughest of the tough. There's no way you can win. You were doomed from the start and if you're looking for someone to blame, blame him!" He pointed directly at Davis. "The guy who let his guard down and got you in this mess." That made Davis even angrier to see Arkin can't even man up and face his own wrongs.

"Don't try to act all innocent. You know what you did." May said.

"So what?" Arkin said.

"I can't believe you. You know what you did and you have no regrets." May said. "That's it. Blaziken, let's show him that he made big mistakes. Jump and use Blaze Kick again."

"Blaziken!" Blaziken jumped into the air and got right over Electivire. Blaziken dived right down with the attack and was about to strike.

"Nice try." Arkin said.

"Oh no. I think he has another trap set up." Brock said.

"Electivire use Screech!" Arkin said. Electivire unleashed a powerful and horrible shriek and stopped Blaziken from attacking.

"He had that attack preserved for the right moment. Blaziken is getting weaker and Electivire seems to be getting stronger." Brock said as they all saw how bad it was.

"Thunderbolt!" Arkin said. Electivire unleashed the attack again and Blaziken got zapped with a great explosion going off. Blaziken hit the ground and was badly hurt.

"Blaziken!" May shouted with Arkin laughing like a maniac with a crazy look in his eyes.

"I told you! I won and you lose!" Arkin said.

"Lose?" May said as she was getting angry and the dark power was starting a comeback.

"Don't listen to him, May." Ash called out and snapped May out of it before anything could happen.

"You can still win." Davis said.

"Just believe in Blaziken and it will pull through." Kari said. That's what had May remember that she doesn't need the dark power as long as she had her friends to support her.

"That's right. I believe in Blaziken no matter what. Stand up and battle. We can still win." May said.

"Just admit defeat." Arkin said, but he saw Blaziken was starting to get back up and was beginning to glow.

"Watch out. Blaze is starting to activate."

"That's perfect! Blaze will increase Blaziken's fighting type moves." Clemont said.

"Yeah, but Electivire hasn't taken much damage." Serena said.

"That doesn't mean the battle is over." Bonnie said.

"This time you stay down." Arkin said as Electivire was getting ready to attack.

"We've got to do something about this Electric Terrain. Blaziken use Fire Spin on the ground." May said and Blaziken breathed the flames on the ground and it was causing disruptions of electricity that Electivire was trying to block.

"Careful out there. All that superheated fire is having great effect on the electricity."

"Now use Sky Uppercut." May said. Blaziken got right to Electivire and was pounding it around.

"Don't just stand there and take it. Finish it off with Power-Up Punch." Arkin said.

"Let's see you handle this. Blaziken use Overheat." May said. Both pokemon used their attacks at close range and caused a massive explosion everyone tried to block out. All could see only one was still standing, but no one could tell what it was.

"Electivire?" Arkin said as he hoped it was his pokemon

"Blaziken?" May said as she hoped for hers.

"Blaze!" The smoke cleared away and Blaziken was still standing.

"Electivire is unable to battle. Blaziken is the winner. All four members of Team Gonzales have lost. That means Team Dream Star is the winner." The referee said and the crowd went wild. With the battle officially over, Blaziken collapsed from exhaustion and injuries.

"Return Blaziken. Thank you for hanging in there and everything." May said as she brought Blaziken back.

"They won!" Serena cheered.

"Thank you, May. Thank you for winning." Bonnie said.

"We won?" Kari said.

"That means we're going to the finals." Brock said as everyone was so happy for it. All of them ran to May and thanked her because it's all thanks to her. May was proud of herself as well.

'I feel like I'm a real member of the team since I won with my own power.' May thought. She was able to use the power of her own light and it helped burn Blaziken's fire.

"No." Arkin said as he dropped to his knees.

"Arkin!" His siblings called out as they rushed to his side.

"Shut up. They ruined our one and only chance." Arkin said and glared at Team Dream Star. "They are going to pay for this."

Holding in there and believing in her beliefs and Blaziken, May won and our heroes are heading to the finals. We'll see what kind of team they'll be going up against. Only time will tell as the journey is drawing near its end.

….

Tobias

Tobias was walking through a windy valley with dark clouds hanging over his head. He's been traveling a lot since he last encountered Davis and the others.

"About time?" Tobias turned around and saw someone with a dark cloak.

"Who are you?" Tobias asked.

"You fool. I've been following you around for some time and you've never even noticed. Of course I had to pull away for specific reasons, but that's changed. Now, I've been ordered to face you personally."

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you and what do you want?" Answers are soon to come.

To Be Continued….


	96. Childhood Friends, New Faces

The semi-finals are over. Our heroes have made it all the way to the finals of the World Tournament. Once they defeat the final team, they will be declared the best in the whole world and what better setting is there than Allastar City, the biggest city in all of Kanto.

"We're here!" Ash cheered as he and the others got off the plane and entered the city. "We made it. We're in the best city in all of Kanto and we're in the finals."

"Settle down, Ash." Brock said. "We've still got a few days before the finals begin."

"But I want them to start now." Davis said.

"Settle boys. Angewomon and Blaziken still need some time to recover." May said. "They both took a lot of damage from Electivire and they're our best pokemon."

"It hasn't even been decided who we'll face." Kari said. "Don't forget that there's still the Wildcard Tournament. Whoever wins that tournament has the chance to take on either team in the finals."

"Oh man. I just can't wait around." Ash said as he was so excited for the finals to start. "We're here and we're in the finals!"

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Ash's voice) Childhood Friends, New Faces

Allastar city had to have been the biggest city around. Davis and all the others had a look around and this place makes New York look like a common town.

"Oh man. Can you imagine the kind of people that live here?" Davis said.

"I'm not even sure where we can go from here. I don't even see a simple fast food place." Imperialdramon said.

"We should probably check into the hotel." Brock said. "According to my pokegear, our hotel is down this way." Brock lead the way to a hotel and was able to get them all there. They were all amazed for the hotel was five stars.

"This has got to be the best place we've ever stayed in." May said.

"What's this?" Angewomon said. All of them saw an arrow that was pointing them down the lobby.

"Only one way to find out." Davis said as they followed the arrow.

"Davis, it might not even be for us." Brock said as they all followed him. None of them were aware that someone was following them. It lead to one arrow after the next until they were alone in a hall and continued to follow the arrows until they came across a door.

"I guess whatever we're looking for is right inside." Davis said as he opened the door.

"Surprise!" All of them were pleasantly surprised to see it was all of their friends throwing a party.

"What are all of you doing here?" Kari asked as she was hugged by her older brother.

"We're celebrating. You guys made it all the way to the finals." Tai said.

"This definitely calls for a party." Max said.

"And once you guys win one more battle, you'll be the best in the entire world." T.K. said.

"Thanks guys. This is so sweet that all of you are doing this for us." May said.

"They all have been working hard." The team looked behind them and saw Delia with Mr. Mime.

"Mom! You're here too!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

"Of course." Delia said. "When I heard that the finals were happening here of all places, I simply had to come for myself to watch you battle. So who are you all going up against?"

"It hasn't been decided yet. It could be the other finalist: Team Fire Star." Brock said. "However, there's a chance we might have to face whoever won the Wildcard Tournament."

"You mean you haven't heard yet?" Cilan said.

"Team RRJ won and they're going against Team Firestar." Iris said.

"Ross' team won?" Ash said.

"That might be confusing with our Ross." Davis said.

"Don't worry about it. Some of my old school friends called me Rossco. So just call me that when that other me and myself are in the same place." Ross said.

"So whoever wins in that battle gets to face Ash and the others?" Bonnie asked.

"That's right." Cody said. "If Team RRJ wins, they take Team Firestar's place and face Team Dream Star. I guess they want to settle the score in the deciding battle."

"This is so exciting." Ash said.

"You haven't changed at all." All of them heard someone, but only Ash knew that voice. All of them looked and saw a girl with a leather jacket, black shorts, pink shirt, and black go-go boots.

"Zena?!" Ash said.

"Zena! Is that really you?" Delia asked.

"That's right." Zena said as she did a two finger salute. "Long time no see, Ash." Apparently, Zena and Ash were once old friends from Pallet Town before Zena's family moved away. He hasn't seen her since that day. Zena lured him and his team outside so they could really talk.

"It's been such a long time. You actually look great." Ash said.

"And here I thought you knew nothing about sweet talking girls." Zena said. "You've been busy for a long time, Ash. I've heard you competed in many competitions and that Pikachu seems to be your best."

"Pikachu."

"Yeah. What about you? How's your little brother?" Ash asked.

"Brother?" Davis wondered.

"Yeah. I have a younger brother." Zena said. "His name is Yuki, but he hasn't been doing well lately. He's in the hospital because of an illness."

"Oh no." Ash said.

"It's okay. My team's sponsor is paying for the best treatment possible and he should get better." Zena said.

"That's right. You're part of Team Firestar." Ash said.

"Correct which also brings me to the reason I came out here." Zena said. "Ash, my family moved away and I became a trainer after. I was wondering if you would battle me."

"A battle?" Ash said.

"Think of it as some sparing and I might not get another chance if my team doesn't beat this RRJ." Zena said.

"Of course. I never back down from a battle." Ash said.

"Ash, are you sure? She could use this opportunity to learn your battling style." Angewomon said.

"It's all good. It's just for fun." Ash said.

"Yep. You haven't changed at all. Let me show you my partner. Come out, Hydreigon!" Zena said.

"Hydreigon!"

"There's that Hydreigon. It looks awesome!" Davis said as he took out his pokedex.

"Hydreigon, the Brutal pokemon and the evolve form of Zweilous. The heads it has for arms has no brains and will devour or destroy everything in its path."

"Okay, let's do this." Ash said as he had Pikachu move around his arms. "Pikachu, let's give this battle our all."

"Pikachu!" With the battle starting, all the others looked out the window.

"Look at that. Ash is already battling." Dawn said.

"What a kid. He never settles down, but I am excited to see a Hydreigon in action." Iris said.

"Let's do this. Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said and Pikachu used his signature attack with Hydreigon getting zapped. "Now let's use Iron Tail."

"Pika!" Pikachu charged right at Hydreigon and struck it with his tail.

"That's fast, but we can battle back. Hydreigon use Dragon Breath." Zena said.

"Hydreigon!" Hydreigon shot out a breath attack and Pikachu got hit hard with him sliding against the ground.

"Pikacu use Quick Attack." Ash said. Pikachu built up speed and went straight for Hydreigon again.

"Go up." Zena said. Hydreigon went up and was able to dodge the attack.

"How did it dodge that?" Brock said.

"That Quick Attack was so fast. Hydreigon shouldn't have been able to dodge that." Imperialdramon said.

"Hydreigon use Rock Slide." Zena said. Hydreigon formed rocks above and had them rain down upon Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack to get away." Ash said. Pikachu increased his speed and was able to avoid all the rocks. "Use those rocks to get up there and blast Hydreigon with Iron Tail." Pikachu used a boulder as a boost and struck Hydreigon with his tail.

"Hydreigon use Dragon Breath." Zena said. Hydreigon used its breath attack again with Pikachu getting hit by that attack.

"Are you alright?" Ash said as Pikachu was able to get back up.

"Pikachu's pretty tough for such a small guy." Zena said.

"That Hydreigon is so powerful." Kari said. "What attacks can Pikachu use to deal some real damage against it?"

"I'm afraid none of Pikachu's attacks can. They only d average damage since Hydreigon is a dark and dragon type." Brock said.

"Have you had enough yet, Ash?" Zena asked.

"Not even close. Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said. Pikachu used the electric move and balsted Hydreigon again. "Now use Electro Ball." Pikachu formed the electric orb and tossed it with Hydreigon getting zapped again. "Is that it?" Hydreigon was able to shake the electricity off and keep the battle going.

"You're going to need more than that to beat my Hydreigon." Zena said. "No more pulling our punches. Hydreigon use Giga…" Zena couldn't finish her command as there was some ringing. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a phone. "Yeah?"

"What's going on?" Ash said.

"Okay. I'll be right there." Zena said as she put her phone away. "Sorry, but I have to get going?" She motioned for Hydreigon to come down and she climbed on.

"Are you serious? Who answers a phone call in the middle of a battle?" Davis said.

"What about the battle?" Ash said.

"We're finish it once we beat this Team RRJ." Zena said. She reached in her other pocket and tossed a card to Ash. "There's the address of the hospital Yuki is in. I'm sure he love to see you." Hydreigon took off into the air with Zena going with it.

"That's quite the friend you have." Kari said.

"Yeah. I never would have guessed Zena would be that strong." Ash said.

…

Later

Later that day, all of them headed out for dinner. They were all talking about the finals that are to come with Zena might being in it.

"I never would have thought Zena would be such a remarkable trainer." Delia said.

"So Ash, are you going to visit Yuki?" Serena asked.

"Sure am. I know we need to train, but it would be great to see Yuki again." Ash said.

"You say you want to be a pokemon master, but you always put off training." Misty said.

"You know that's not true. Just you wait. I will be a pokemon master." Ash said. While they were all talking, Zena stood at the top of a roof, but she didn't look that happy.

"Pokemon master? You haven't changed at all Ash. I'll never forgive you." Zena said. It would seem there's a second face to Zena that despises for Ash.

Ash might have gotten reunited with his old friend, but it would seem that she holds some sort of hatred towards him. What else does this Team Firestar have in store for our heroes? We'll just have to wait and see.

To Be Continued….


	97. Demar's Demon

Davis and Ash were out on their own as they were climbing up a hill. Ash was leading the way and saw something at the top.

"There it is. That's the hospital Yuki is in." Ash said.

After meeting up with his old friend, Ash and Davis decided to pay a visit to Zena's younger brother who is currently in the hospital.

"Too bad the others can't be here." Imperialdramon said.

"Yeah, but Brock needs to get to work on helping out Blaziken and Angewomon so they're fully ready for the finals. We're also going to need our other pokemon ready." Davis said.

"We can do that later. Right now, let's pay a visit to Yuki." Ash said.

"Pikachu."

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Demar's Demon

Yuki was a young boy with short brown hair and patient clothes. He was sitting in a wheelchair with a nurse close by and just starring out into the open sky.

"Yuki!" Yuki turned his head and saw Ash and Davis coming up to him.

"Ash? Is that you?" Yuki said.

"Yeah. I can't believe you remember me." Ash said.

"How could I forget? Playing with you was always so much fun when we were younger." Yuki said.

"Yuki, I like you to meet my best friend and partner, Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

"My name is Davis and this is my partner, Imperialdramon."

"Hi there." Imperialdramon greeted.

"I know who you guys are. I've been watching your battles since this whole tournament started and my sister joined." Yuki said.

"Funny you should mention her." Ash said. "We actually ran into her the other day and she gave us the address. So how long have you been here?"

"A month, but I've actually been sick for a lot longer." Yuki said. "If it weren't for my sister being part of Team Firestar, my family wouldn't have been able to pay for any of this."

"Yeah. She did mention that her team's sponsor helped out. Who is sponsoring her team to afford a nice hospital like this?" Davis said.

"I'm not really sure, but she said something about him owning a place called Demar's Castle." Yuki said.

"Demar's Castle? I've never heard of that place." Ash said.

'Strange. I remember Gennai warned us about Team Firestar. In their last battle, it was all over in one attack in each battle.' Davis thought. 'However, Ash held up a lot longer against Zena. Does that mean she was holding back? What is with this Team Firestar?'

…

Demar's Castle

Demar's Castle was a castle out in the middle of nowhere in a wasteland. This place was where Team Firestar resigns, but there are darker secrets inside this castle. One of them would be the fact that a fellow trainer is surrounded by glowing red crystals and energy seems to be flowing into him.

"How is he doing?"

"He's handling it very well. He hasn't moved or done anything in a while."

"Excellent." Two figures came out from the shadows and it was Macro and Daemon. "My plan has gone well. What about our special guest?"

"He's waiting for us as we speak." Macro said. "Let's go meet up with him. It's going to be another few hours before he wakes up."

"Very well." Daemon said as they left the boy. In a different part of the castle, Tobias with in. He waited around in a room as he was waiting for something.

"Comfortable?" Tobias looked up to a stand. He was met with a guy that had dark red hair that went to his shoulders. He wore a green jacket that went down to his ankles with gloves looking like they were splattered in paint. He had black pants with a grey buttoned vest black shirt under it. This guy had blue lips and had green lines under his eyes.

….

Flashback

Tobias was in a valley and met with a mysterious figured that said he has been following Tobias.

"Who are you?" Tobias asked. The wind blew the hood off and revealed it was the same mysterious looking man.

"My name is Jayal. I'm part of Team Firestar."

"Team Firestar? What's that?" Tobias said.

"I guess you haven't been following the World Tournament. Our sponsor would very much like to meet you. I insist that you come with me." Jayal said. Tobias didn't understand, but he felt he should look into this and decided to go with him.

End of Flashback

…..

That is what brought them to right now. Tobias is suppose to meet with this sponsor, but so far nothing has happened.

"I'm getting tired of waiting. Why do I have to wait here?" Tobias said.

"Simple. You're going to battle." Jayal said.

"Battle?" Tobias questioned.

"That's right, but I won't be the one to battle you sadly." Jayal said. "My partner isn't finished with its preparations yet. Though, keep in mind that once it is, I'll take the chance to battle you myself."

"That's enough talking, Jayal." Daemon and Macro walked up from behind Jayal and stood next to him.

"So nice to meet you, Tobias." Macro said.

"So you're the sponsor of this team? Exactly what do you want with me?" Tobias said.

"First, I'm the one who calls the shots around here." Daemon said. "Second, what I want is your power. You see I've been running, how should I say, an….experiment."

"Experiment? What does that mean?" Tobias said.

"I've been granting Team Firestar powers the likes of which you couldn't imagine." Daemon said. Daemon snapped his fingers and a door opened up with Zena walking through to face Tobias. "I'll explain more if you take on Zena. Zena has potential, but isn't showing the results the other two can show. I figured battling you can help with that."

"I don't understand." Tobias said.

"Battle me and you just might." Zena said.

"Zena, let's get some good results. Even if this guy has a powerful Darkrai, we want to see some real potential." Macro said. Zena seemed nervous, but had to do it.

'Something very strange is going on, but it looks like this I my only choice.' Tobias said as he turned to face Zena for the battle.

"Hydreigon, let's do this!" Zena said.

"Hydreigon!"

"Darkrai, let's go!" Tobias said.

"Darkrai!"

"Hydreigon, give this battle everything you have. Hydreigon use Dragon Breath." Zena said. Hydreigon shot out the breath attack, but Darkrai crossed its arms and blocked the attack.

"The sooner we end this, the better. Darkrai use Ice Beam." Tobias said. Darkrai held out is arm and shot out the attack.

"Dodge it and use Rock Slide." Zena said. Hydreigon avoided the beam and formed the rocks with them raining down on Darkrai.

"Darkrai use Dark Void." Tobias said. Darkrai blew the rocks away and launched its next attack.

"Dodge it." Zena said. Hydreigon flew around and was careful to avoid all the dark orbs. "Now use Dragon Breath." Hydreigon shot out the breath attack and blasted Darkrai. "Keep it going. Hydreigon use Giga Impact." Zena said.

"Hydreigon!" Hydreigon formed a spiral of energy and flew right in at Darkrai.

"Full power!" Zena yelled. Hydreigon tackled Darkrai and had Darkrai go right into a wall and Hydreigon tried to push it in further. "Boom baby. That's it."

"I don't think so. Darkrai use Dark Pulse." Tobias said. Darkrai fought back against Hydreigon and unleashed the spiral of dark rings and blasted Hydreigon back.

"No! Hydreigon!" Zena called out.

"Let's finish this right now. Darkrai use Ice Beam." Tobias said. Darkrai shot out the beam and Hydreigon got hit hard with Hydreigon falling. Hydreigon fell to the ground and lost the battle.

"No." Zena said as she dropped to her knees. "No." She said with more anger.

"That was disappointing. Her results haven't really changed." Macro said.

"True, but it was too much to ask for her to go against Tobias." Jayal said with a snarky attitude. Daemon caught that and gave a quick glance at Jayal that scared him. "Never mind."

"I did your battle. Now, you tell me what this is all about." Tobias said. "What do you want from me?"

"Very well." Daemon said. "What I want is your power. The reason I started this tournament was to find powerful trainers to help me rule over this world and become all powerful and I found a way to make those trainers stronger. I have been using these crystals that are filled with negative energy that are infusing with the trainer and their pokemon to make them even stronger."

"Negative energy?!" Tobias said.

"Yes and the three with the best results became Team Firestar." Daemon said. "In exchange, they do my bidding."

"You're manipulating people." Tobias said.

"I guess you could call it that." Daemon said. "However, you're different. You have pokemon that no average trainer could have. You're powerful, Tobias, and I want that power for myself. I want you to work for me."

"I will never help you." Tobias said. "Darkrai use Dark Pulse." Darkrai shot out the attack aimed it right for Daemon. Daemon swung his arm and deflected the attack with the rings shot out in all directions. Each ring caused an explosion all around. Daemon looked through the explosions and saw Tobias made an escape.

"No one says no to me." Daemon said. Tobias was able to make it to the outside of the castle and tried to get as far as he could.

'This Team Firestar is a dangerous group. Whoever is facing them has no idea of the danger they are in.' Tobias thought, but wasn't aware that his comrades will be going against them. At the same time, neither of them were aware that their final opponents might be the greatest threat they've ever faced. Especially when two of them are old friends. The demon has returned and his motives have been revealed. How can he be stopped?

Daemon and Macro have returned and their motives have been revealed. How will our heroes react when they learn the truth? Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued….


	98. Into the Firestar

With the finals only days away, our heroes are being sure that they're ready for when they start.

"That should do it." Brock said as he finished up with Blaziken and Angewomon.

"So are they all set to battle?" May said.

"Another day of rest and they're all set to go." Brock said.

"That's good. Since the finals are so close, you all need to be at the top of your game." Ken said.

"Ken's right. Either team you go up against will present a real challenge." Izzy said. "You might have already won against Team RRJ, but you know nothing about this Team Firestar."

"Don't worry about it. How tough could they really be?" Davis said, but will soon regret asking a question like that.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Into the Firestar

Out at Demar Castle, Team Firestar still had their eyes set on obtaining Tobias for themselves. Daemon and Macro were having Zena go through the process of the negative energy being transferred into her body, but she looked like she was in pain.

"Malamar, any changes?" Macro asked as Malamar could sense the energy inside her.

"Malamar."

"No change. She's still stuck at ninety-two percent of her real power." Daemon said. "That's enough." The energy stopped going in her body and she shot straight up and breathing hard. Having that energy placed inside her is like pins and needles heated slowly being inserted inside you.

"No. I can keep going." Zena said.

"You're showing potential, but going much further would put your life in jeopardy." Macro said. "While you are disposable, we need you. Jayal's pokemon isn't ready and Dumon hasn't emerged yet. That means it's up to you to retrieve Tobias."

"You better not fail. Remember that your brother's life is in our hands." Macro said. Of course Zena remembers that and that's what helps her fight. "You better get going and if anyone gets in your way, you make sure they regret getting in the way."

"Right." Zena said.

…..

Allistar City

"How are you feeling Angewomon?" Kari asked.

"I feel like my old self again." Angewomon said.

"That's great and everything, but you two can't battle for at least another day." Brock said. "It's not a good idea to overexert yourselves before the finals."

"That makes sense." Sora said. "Blaziken and Angewomon are your best pokemon and they need to be at their best."

"So it's okay if we don't battle? I want Blaziken to get some fresh air and move freely." May said.

"That might be hard to do since we're in a city and there are so many people and buildings around." Yolei said.

"I know. There's a sport stadium not that far from here." Bonnie said. "No one is there and we shouldn't have any problems."

"That sounds like a great idea. Let's go check it out." Davis said and all of them agreed.

"Have fun and be careful." Delia said, but none of them new that a threat was much closer than they realized.

…..

The Stadium

They went to a football stadium and there wasn't anyone around and it looked like they could gain easy access.

"Perfect. We won't bother anyone here." Dawn said. All of them went inside except for Ash.

"Ash, are you okay?" Serena asked and he saw she, Bonnie, Clemont, and Davis stayed behind.

"Just doing a little thinking." Ash said. "The finals are coming up soon and I want to have the chance to take on Zena and her Hydreigon again. I'm just trying to think of what strategy would work best against her."

"Since when do you care about strategy?" Bonnie said.

"She's got you there. You usually adapt to the situation and it's like your plans come naturally to you." Clemont said.

"Try not to think so much about it. You'll come to that point when you get there." Serena said.

"Okay." Ash agreed, but he looked behind Serena and saw Zena run by. "Zena?" Ash decided to go and follow her.

"Ash, where are you going?" Davis said as he and the others followed him. Ash followed Zena to an open field. He looked down and saw Tobias was down there with her.

"Tobias? What's going on?" Ash said.

"Pika?"

"Ash, what's wrong?" Serena said.

"Look down there. It's Zena with Tobias." Ash said.

"Tobias is here?" Davis said as they all looked and it looked like trouble to them, but they didn't know why.

"Make this easy on yourself and just come quietly." Zena said.

"I simply refuse. I already told you that I will not cooperate with you people." Tobias said as he pulled out his pokeball. "If you want another battle, you got one."

"Careful. I'm not the same as last time." Zena said as she was getting ready to battle.

"Hold it!" Ash called out as he and the others ran down.

"Ash?" Tobias said.

"Tobias, you can't do this now. Zena and I have an important battle coming up." Ash said. "I get that battling is great and all, but this has to wait."

"Ash, stay out of this." Zena said.

"Ash, wait a minute. Something doesn't feel right here." Davis said.

"Davis speaks the truth." Tobias said. "This girls came to challenge me, but not for the reasons you think. She isn't who you think she is."

"What does that mean?" Serena said.

"What are you talking about?" Ash said. "That's Zena. She's an old friend of mine. We've been friends since we were kids. I know everything there is about her. You don't know what you're saying." Zena was hearing all of what he was saying and she couldn't hide what she was feeling anymore.

"Just shut up, Ash!" Zena said and that surprised the others. "Quite talking like we're still friends."

"What do you mean? Of course we're still friends." Ash said.

"Not in my eyes we aren't." Zena said. "You want to have our battle. Let's have it right now. Hydreigon, get rid of them!"

"Hydreigon!"

"Zena, what are you doing?" Ash said. Pikachu jumped off and was getting ready to battle. "Pikachu, no. Something's clearly bothering Zena."

"Yeah and it's you." Zena said. "Now brace yourself Ash because you're going to wish you didn't come here. Hydreigon use Dragon Breath!" Hydreigon shot out the attack and Pikachu got hit hard and the attack seemed even stronger than before.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out.

"That had a lot more power behind it than before!" Clemont said.

"Why would Zena just attack like that?" Serena said.

"Looks like you were right, Davis. Something is wrong." Imperialdramon said.

…

Demar Castle

Daemon and Macro continued to watch over the third member of their team. The negative energy continued to flow through the guy named Dumon. Malamar was sensing all the power and felt something.

"Malamar."

"Looks like he's done." Daemon said.

"Dumon, wake up. We need you to go after Tobias." Macro said. This Dumon laid in silence until his eyes just shot open and you could feel the danger coming from this guy.

…

The Stadium

Hydreigon was becoming berserk as it kept attacking Pikachu. Ash refused to battle back because he didn't understand what was wrong with Zena. At the same time, they were wondering how Hydreigon got a lot more powerful.

"Stop it, Zena." Ash begged.

"You've been asking for this." Zena said. "Hydreigon use Draco Meteor." Hydreigon shot a ball of energy and it burst into meteors. Pikachu tried to avoid it, but each of the meteors left a strong impact and Pikachu got hurt by them.

"I don't get it. How could she have increased her and Hydreigon's power in such a short amount of time?" Davis said.

"This must be the result of that experiment they were talking about." Tobias said.

"Experiment?" Davis questioned

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave." Tobias said. "Davis, you and your friends watch out for Team Firestar." With the warning he left, Tobias took off.

"Tobias wait." Davis said.

"Pikachu!" Serena called out. Davis saw Pikachu was in real trouble. Davis wanted to go after Tobias for answers, but Pikachu needed help.

"Stop it. Zena, this is nuts. Let's just talk about this." Ash said. "If something is bothering you, we can work it out."

"There's nothing to workout. You….you broke your promise. You have no idea how much that hurt." Zena said.

"Promise? What promise?" Ash said, but that only made things worse.

"Now you're saying you forgot. That's it. Hydreigon, show them why you shouldn't make me mad." Zena said. Hydreigon flew down to finish Pikachu off and everyone thought this was the end.

"Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said.

"That's enough!" Imperialdramon shouted as he flew in and struck Hydreigon before it could attack Pikachu and stood between them.

"That's enough. I don't know what your problem is, but I can't just let you assault my friends." Davis said.

"So you're going to side with him? That's fine with me. I know all about you." Zena said. "Anyone who dares stand against Daemon and Macro will be sorry." That piece of information was a surprise to all of them.

"Daemon and Macro?! You're working for them?" Davis said.

"Zena, why?" Ash said, but she wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Hydreigon use Draco Meteor." Zena said. Hydreigon used the attack again with Imperialdraon and Pikachu getting attacked. Inside the stadium, everyone else wasn't even aware of what was going on. They were all too distracted with Angewomon and Blaziken moving around freely and they could tell the injuries were all better.

"Both of them are looking great." Joe said.

"Seriously. You never could tell they were hurt." Ross said.

"Hey, where are Ash and Davis?" Mimi said as they all noticed they were gone.

"Who wants to bet they just ran off like little kids?" Iris said.

"Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont aren't here either." Cody said.

"Maybe we should go look for them. Maybe something is wrong." Kari said. Blaziken was hopping around, but came to a stop when someone cut in front of him and everyone saw him. It was Dumon with his brown hair in spikes, red jacket that splits near the bottom, black leather pants, black shirt, and silver colored boots. Standing next to him was an Infernape.

"Excuse me, but we're in the middle of something." May said.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Kari asked.

"Oh well, Infernape. It looks like Tobias has already left." Dumon said.

"Did he say Tobias?!" Dawn said.

"Hey, you're Kari and May, right. My name is Dumon. I'm from Team Firestar. Perhaps you two can help me. We could use a little practice. This is my partner, Infernape."

"Infernape."

"Practice?" May and Kari asked, but those two gave sneaky smirks. To those outside of the stadium, everyone saw a pillar of fire shot into the air.

"What's that?" Serena asked. An explosion went off and they could barely see Infernape jump out of the explosion and sounded insane before it disappeared in the smoke.

"Was that an Infernape?" Ash asked.

"It came from where everyone else is at." Clemont said.

"Infernape! So Dumon is here. Hydreigon return." Zena said as she brought Hydreigon back. "We'll settle this later." She said and ran off.

"Zena!" Ash said as he tried to go after her, but Serena grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Ash, there's no time." Serena said.

"We need to make sure everyone is safe." Davis said as they all ran back to the stadium.

It would appear that Team Firestar is unleashing their true terrifying selves. What kind of destructive power do they possess?

"Is everyone alright?" Ash said as they all ran inside and they saw something horrible.

"Kari. Kari, wake up." Tai said.

"May, speak to me." Max said. May and Kari were both unconscious and badly hurt.

"Kari and May!" Davis said.

"Davis, look there." Ash said as they saw some of the others around Angewomon and Blaziken and they looked even worse than when they battled Electivire. "How did this happen?" That was when Davis remembered the warning.

" _Davis, you and your friends watch out for Team Firestar."_ Davis knew that they were the ones responsible for this and only one thing was on his mind.

"AAARRRGGGH! You'll pay!"

To Be Continued….


	99. Art of Demise

Our heroes were all excited for the finals. When they went out to give their pokemon some exercise, Ash ran into Zena when she went after Tobias. However, she showed her true colors towards Ash and Dumon arrived as well. Dumon devastated Kari and May with them and their pokemon greatly hurt with Davis swearing vengeance.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Art of Demise

Kari and May were rushed right to the hospital. Both of them haven't awoken and everyone was really worried about them.

"This is bad." Joe said. "Both of them are greatly hurt. There's no way either of them are going to take part in the finals."

"Who did this to them?" Davis said.

"It was Dumon. He said he was a member of Team Firestar." Matt said.

"That guy is so going to get it." Tai said.

"You said it. No one should treat our sisters like that." Max said.

"But it all happened so fast." Sora said. "That Dumon guy is no ordinary trainer and that Infernape of his is no ordinary pokemon."

"Guys, we've got to contact Gennai about this." Brock said.

"No need." All of them looked down the hall and saw Gennai and Professor Oak.

"You're both here!" Ash said with relief.

"We were on our way to support you children in the finals, but this is a serious problem." Professor Oak said as he looked to Kari and May.

"I find it hard to believe that Team Firestar would resort to this." Gennai said.

"It's worse than you think. Team Firestar is working with Daemon and Macro." Davis said and that surprised everyone. "At least that's what Zena said. Tobias might know something. She was after him for some reason."

"Then this situation is direr than I thought." Gennai said. "I've already spoken to the pokemon officals. I know you boys would want some payback so the battle won't be cancelled. However, I'm afraid we're going to need to find a replacement member since Kari and May are out of commission."

"A replacement member?" Ash said.

"Let me do it." Tai said.

"No, I want to do it." Ross said.

"Pick one of us. We all want to have some payback at the jerk that did this." Misty said.

"I'm afraid you can't." Professor Oak said.

"The replacement member must be someone who hasn't taken any part of the tournament." Gennai said. "That includes the qualifying battles."

"That means none of us can take part in the battle." Rossco said.

"Hold on. We don't even know if it's Team Firestar that Davis and Ash are going against." T.K. said. "They still have to get pass Team RRJ. Maybe we should wait and see who wins that battle."

"T.K.'s right, but Ross and his brothers don't know how dangerous Team Firestar is." Davis said. "We should warn them."

"Agreed." Gennai said. "Izzy, you will help me learn more about Team Firestar. If Daemon is a part of this, he's up to something. We'll also try to track down this Tobias. He might hold the answers we're looking for."

"Got it." Izzy said.

"Let's get going." Davis said as he and a few of the others went to check out the battle.

…..

Demar Castle

Jayal was in his own little room and was splattering paint all of the wall with him only using his hands as the brushes.

"Marvelous. Maybe a touch of light red here. Add a little emerald green. Put in some marigold." Jayal said as he was doing his painting. Macro came walking in and saw the painting. It seemed abstract, but you could see a flower if you look hard enough.

"You have a very unique style of painting." Macro said. "However, you should take a break."

"I can't stop now. My latest work is almost done." Jayal said.

"Your battle is going to start soon and your pokemon is ready." Macro said as he held out a pokeball.

"Really? Well, battling can be just as artistic." Jayal said as he took the pokeball.

…

The Arena

Davis and Ash with Davis' group of friends arrived at the arena.

"This place is packed." Yolei said.

"It might look nice, but this place is about to be like a warzone. I can feel it." Ken said. Ash couldn't wait around anymore as he ran off.

"Ash!" T.K. said as they all went after him.

"Ash, stop!" Davis said as he got a hold of him, but Ash was resisting.

"Let me go. I have to talk to Zena." Ash said. "I've got to figure out what's going on with her."

"Keep it down. You're in a public area and you're disturbing people" All of them looked ahead and saw Team RRJ.

"Ross, Ryan, and Josh!" Davis said.

"Good to see you guys again." Ross said.

"Speak for yourself….literally." Rossco said.

"We like to stick around and talk, but we have a battle to get to." Ryan said.

"You guys might have beaten us last time, but you won't next time. Once we get pass these guys, we'll be coming for you." Josh said as the three of them headed out for battle.

"Ross, wait." Davis said and Ross and Squirtle hanged back. "Be careful. That Team Firestar is dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Ross said.

"Squirtle?"

"You'll see. You have to be extra careful out there." Imperialdramon said. "Those are not guys you want to mess with." Ross didn't understand, but he'll find out soon enough. Everyone went in and they were excited to see this battle.

"Welcome, everyone! We have a great show to give all of you before the finals can officially begin." The announcer said. "One team that has lost has the chance to be in the finals, but that's only if they win this battle. Let me introduce you all to Team RRJ." The team of siblings came out and waved to the crowd.

"Good luck." T.K. said.

"Take those creeps down." Cody said.

"Let me introduce you to the team they're going against and if this team of brothers wins, they get to face the other finalist." The announcer said. "I introduce Team Firestar." The crowd cheered as the team came out, but it was only Jayal and Dumon. "What's this? Team Firestar is short by one."

"Zena isn't here?" Ash wondered.

"What are those creeps up to now?" Ken said.

"What is this Firestar?" The announcer asked.

"Don't sweat the small stuff." Dumon said.

"We're more than capable of taking care of these three by ourselves." Jayal said.

"I see a couple people that are full of themselves. Ryan, knocked those guys off their throne." Josh said.

"Got it." Ryan said as he was going out for the first battle and Jayal was joining him.

"So are you ready for defeat?" Jayal said.

"I think you're the one that's going down, clown." Ryan said.

"The trash talk is already starting. Let's get this battle started."

"Golem, let's do this!" Ryan said.

"Golem!"

"Tropius, beautify the arena." Jayal said.

"Tropius!"

"He's got a Tropius like you, Davis." Rossco said.

"No. That Tropius isn't like mine." Davis said as he sensed something was different from his Tropius….much different.

"Isn't my Tropius beautiful? It's like a moving piece of the tropics." Jayal said.

"We've already reached a problem. Golem is in trouble against a Tropius." Ross said.

"We'll just have to hope for the best." Josh said.

"I'll get this started. Golem use Sandstorm." Ryan said.

"Golem!" Golem rolled around the ground and the storm started brewing.

"Tropius use Gust." Jayal said.

"Tro!" Tropius created a strong just of wind and the sandstorm blew away in an instant.

"No way! That Gust blew that Sandstorm away like it was nothing." Ryan said.

"Tropius use Razor Leaf." Jayal said. Tropius shot the leaves and all of them were moving strangely. You can't tell which direction they were going.

"What's with that Razor Leaf?" Ryan said.

"Add a little Gust." Jayal said. Tropius flapped its wings again and created the wind to make the Razor Leaf fiercer. The leaves slashed against Golem and was slicing against the ground.

"Golem's ability might be sturdy, but that attack is strong. With something like that, Golem isn't going to last much longer." Josh said.

"Stay strong, Golem!" Ross cheered.

"Squirtle!"

"We won't go down without a fight." Ryan said. "Golem use Smack Down." Golem formed a rock with its hands and shot it at Tropius. Tropius got hit and went down, but Tropius landed on its feet.

"I give that landing a ten. Tropius was able to endure the attack and the landing."

"Tropius, show the beauty you hold by using Dragon Dance." Jayal said. Tropius glowed a red and pink color.

"What's Dragon Dance?" Yolei asked.

"I've read about it. Dragon Dance raises attack power and speed." Cody said.

"That won't stop us. Golem use Rollout." Ryan said as Golemm started rolling.

"Tropius, up!" Jayal said and Tropius flew up and avoided the attack. "Dragon Dance again." Tropius glowed again and increased its power. "I must say that you're not giving me much to work with, but I can use it."

"What does that mean?" Ryan said.

"I'm artistic. I learn to work with what I got. You might hold the fierce power of meteor, but it won't do you any good." Jayal said. "Time to add the finishing touches. Tropius use Razor Wind."

"Tropius!" Tropius unleashed a gale force blast with incredibly sharp wind. It formed a dome of wind that flowed around Golem and Ryan.

"Ryan!" Josh called out.

"Yes. That's wonderful Tropius." Jayal said. The wind died down and they all saw something horrible.

"Oh my goodness." Golem was taken out and that was bad enough, but there's more. Ryan was hurt and the slashes from the attack formed a picture of being over a crater with Golem in the center.

"Golem is unable to battle. Tropius is the winner." The referee said.

"Ryan!" Ross said as he was scared what happened to his brother for his opponent completely destroyed him. He was finally understanding what Davis was trying to warn him about.

"Perfect. Not bad for when I had so little to work with it. I'll title this: The Crumbled Meteor." Jayal said and laughed. All the members of Team Firestar is vicious.

Team Firestar is proving to be a foe not to take lightly. They show no mercy to anyone. How will Team RRJ get out of this? You'll just have to stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued…..


	100. Flaming Fury

After Kari and May were taken to the hospital, Davis and Ash went to check out the battle between Team Firestar and Team RRJ. However, only Dumon and Jayal arrived for this battle. So far, it would seem that is all they needed. As Ryan took on Jayal, Jayal completely demolished Ryan and actually injuring him and leaving a form of art to symbolize his defeat.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Flaming Fury

"What a destructive battle that was. We're going to take a few minutes to get the field cleared away." The announcer said as they were fixing up the field for the next battle. Ryan was placed on a gurney and was being carried away.

"How could someone do this?" Ross said.

"That was no battle. That guy treated it like it was a fatal matter." Josh said.

"Davis tried to warn me these guys were dangerous. I guess this is what he meant." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"Okay. We got the field cleared up. That means we can start the next battle." The announcer said. "Representing team Firestar is Dumon." Dumon came out on the field for this battle.

"Dumon. So that's the guy that attacked Kari and May." Davis said.

"Yeah. He's the one." Ken said. "If you thought that Jayal looked bad, you haven't seen anything with this guy."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"It's hard to say. It all happened so fast and he uses an Infernape with the flames so intense and bright that none of us could really see." Yolei said.

"Ross, let me take care of this." Josh said.

"No way. I want payback as well. I can handle this." Ross said. "Let's go, Squirtle."

"Squirtle."

"Wait." Josh said, but Ross already went out for the battle.

"It looks like we have the youngest, Ross, going out for this battle." The announcer said.

"The youngest? I was hoping for a bit of a challenge by taking on the oldest." Dumon said. "Though, now that I think about it, it really doesn't make much of a difference."

"We'll see about that. I'm taking you down." Ross said.

"Oh please. I'll show you power the likes of which you have never seen before." Dumon said as he held out his pokeball. "Infernape, dominate this fool!"

"Infernape!"

"He's using an Infernape." Ross acknowledge. "I might have to use speed and great maneuverability. We can't afford another lost. Floatzel, let's do this!"

"Floatzel!"

"It's Infernape vs Floatzel." The announcer said. "Ross has the type advantage, but will it be enough for him to win this battle?"

"It will be. Let's do this. Floatzel use Aqua Jet." Ross said.

"Floatzel!" Floatzel surrounded itself in water and flew straight towards Infernape. Infernape crossed its arms and was able to block the attack.

"Is that it? Weak." Dumon said. "Infernape use Close Combat." Infernape pushed Floatzel back and started clubbing Floatzel with no mercy. "Now use Focus Blast." Infernape powered up the attack and blasted Floatzel at close range.

"Floatzel!" Ross called out.

"That was brutal. Infernape didn't hold anything back."

"I'm worried." T.K. said.

"I don't think this guy has even begun to show his real power." Rossco said.

"Can you keep going?" Ross asked as Floatzel managed to get back up. "Let's cool this guy down. Floatzel use Surf." Floatzel formed the wave and started riding it out.

"Infernape use Flare Blitz." Dumon said.

"Infernape!" Infernape was surrounded in a blue flames and flew straight into the wave and caused it to evaporate with Floatzel crashing into the ground. Infernape had a devious look on its face as it grabbed Floatzel by the tail and started to drag it in circles.

"Floatzel!" Ross said.

"Squirtle!"

"What's going on?" Davis said as he couldn't believe how vicious Infernape is being. "This isn't a battle. This looks more like a slug fest."

"Break free. Floatzel use Iron Tail." Ross said. Floatzel's tail glowed as he fought Infernape's strength and break out of its grasp. "Floatzel, get away from Infernape. It seems too risky to be near." Floatzel did what it was told and moved back.

"It's pointless. No matter where you go, you're finished." Dumon said. "Infernape use Flare Blitz again." Infernape was surrounded in blue flames again and jumped into the air and came down like a meteor and caused a great eruption of fire with everyone trying to block the heat.

"That heat is insane." Imperialdramon.

"It burns." Ash said.

"Want to know something stranger. Infernape doesn't seem bothered by the recoil damage." Ken said.

"What is it with this guy and his Infernape?" Ross said. He looked through the flames and saw Dumon on the other end. When he saw him through the flames, he began to feel he was staring into the face of a demon.

"Infernape…." Dumon said as the flames cleared away with Infernape having Floatzel pinned to the ground. "…Close Combat." Infernape started to pound away on Floatzel and wasn't lighting up. Everyone that was watching found this whole battle awful for poor Floatzel.

"Stop it. Your attacks are too vicious." Ross said.

"Ross is right. You're taking things way to far." Josh said. "You better back off or else."

"Or else what? What can weaklings like you do against me?" Dumon said. "If you can't stand the heat, don't even challenge me." Infernape lifted Floatzel up by the head and pounded it into the air.

"Oh my goodness! That Infernape is showing no mercy what so ever."

"Floatzel!" Ross shouted. Floatzel answered Ross' cry and was able to regain itself. "That's it. Don't give up. Floatzel use Razor Wind." The fins on Floatzel extended and shot out the blades and they hit Infernape.

"Weak." Dumon said. Infernape jumped into the air and struck Floatzel right in the gut. "Now use Focus Blast." Infernape powered up the attack and dunked it right on Floatzel and slammed Floatzel into the ground.

"No!" Ross said. He's never had a battle like this before. He's never met a trainer that is so destructive.

"You're weak." Dumon taunted. "Admit that you are weak. If you are weak, you have no place in this world!" Jayal watched the battle and found it all amusing.

"Now you see why Dumon is the best of our team." Jayal said. "He's relentless. He's ruthless. If he think you are weak, he'll completely crush and destroy you."

"Shall we show them? Infernape use Blast Burn." Dumon said.

"Infernape!" Infernape slammed its fist in the ground. The whole ground began to break apart and the energy under the ground erupted under Floatzel and exploded.

"Floatzel!" Ross shouted. The explosion cleared away and showed Floatzel was knocked out. Ross was terrified with what he just went through as he saw his pokemon badly injured. "What is he?" Infernape went over to Floatzel and lifted it for Floatzel to stand on its feet. "What are you doing?"

"Floatzel is back on its feet. I guess it wants more pain." Dumon said with a sadistic look on his face like Infernape has. Infernape struck Floatzel even when Floatzel was unconscious.

"Floatzel!" Ross screamed.

"Squirtle!"

"That's it, Infernape. That's a wonderful start. Don't stop until that pitiful pokemon is completely crushed." Dumon said as Infernape kept attacking poor Floatzel.

"Stop the battle!" Josh called out.

"You will cease or…." The referee was about to warn him he would be disqualified, but Dumon looked his way and the look alone terrified the referee to keep quiet. Infernape kept attacking Floatzel and wasn't stopping.

"Someone make him stop!" Yolei said.

"The battle is already over. You don't need to take it that far!" Ash called out.

"Why is he doing this?" T.K. said.

"He's working with Daemon. Should we be surprised?" Cody said.

"Stop it!" Ross begged, but Floatzel got clubbed and slid against the ground.

"Keep going. That weakling hasn't been crushed enough." Dumon said. Infernape was going to keep attacking, but a Dragon Pulse attack came out of nowhere and blasted Infernape.

"Floatzel!" Ross called out as he and Squirtle ran to its side.

"Who did that?" Dumon said.

"Stop it." All of them looked to the savior and it was Davis and Imperialdramon.

"Davis!" Ross said.

"Look at that. Davis from Team Dream Star has come in and saved Floatzel." The announcer said.

"What is your problem? The battle was decided. You could have seriously hurt Floatzel." Davis said.

"That was the idea." Dumon said. "That trainer and his pokemon is weak. There's no room in the world for weaklings."

"What did you just say?" Davis said.

"How could you say something like that?" Imperialdramon said.

"Because it's true. Weaklings deserve to be crushed. If you are strong then you trample on the weak." Dumon said. "That is what you do in a pokemon battle."

"That's not true at all." Davis said. "I don't know what your problem is, but I won't let you attack my friends like that."

"You want to make something about it?" Dumon said as he was getting ready for another battle.

"You bet I want to make something about it." Davis said. "You were the one that attacked my friends: Kari and May. You're going to pay for what you've done."

"That's right and you can count me in." Imperialdramon said.

"I'll prove that you're wrong and have vengeance." Davis said. "You better get ready Dumon because when our teams battle each other, I'm coming for you."

"That's assuming if you're team even lasts that long." Dumon said.

"Excellent new for all you pokemon fans." The announcer said. "Davis of Team Dream Star has challenged Dumon of Team Firestar for the final match. We'll be in for an exciting battle."

With rage fueling his desire for victory and avenge his friends, Davis has challenged Dumon. Will Team Dream Star be able to defeat this merciless Team Firestar or will Ash and Davis become their next victims? You don't want to miss this battle.

To Be Continued…


	101. Promise is a Broken Promise

During the battle with Team Firestar, Team RRJ was destroyed. That means that our heroes will be going up against Team Firestar, but everyone is shook up.

Ross went right to the pokemon center to get his Floatzel better, but Floatzel's injuries are pretty severe.

"Is Floatzel going to be okay?" Davis asked Josh as he, Ash, and Brock were visiting.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen a battle like that one before." Josh said. "I'm also worried about Ryan. His opponent actually tried to hurt him as well as Golem. What's the deal with that team?"

"It's a long story." Ash said.

"And now we have to face them. Maybe it be better to forfeit the match." Brock said. "How can we beat those guys? They're destructive and they only seem to be getting stronger with each passing day."

"No. We're not giving up the match." Davis said. "These guys need to be taught a lesson. We're not going to let all the people these guys hurt go unavenged."

"But we're still a team member short. Gennai and Professor Oak haven't found a replacement member yet." Imperialdramon said.

"Ash and I will have to be enough. We're taking Team Firestar down." Davis said.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice): Promise is a Broken Promise

Out at Team Firestar's base, all three members and their pokemon were receiving the energy from the crystals Daemon was using to make them stronger. Zena was the only one that seemed to be in pain.

"Still no change with Zena." Macro said.

"Fine. Stop it with her." Daemon said. The energy stopped flowing in her and she shot straight up. "Zena, I'm getting tired of you not pulling your weight like Jayal and Dumon."

"I'm trying, but it hurts." Zena said.

"Remember that your brother's health is in our hands." Daemon said. "Either you give me the results I'm looking for or I will pull the plug on your brother."

"No. You can't do that!" Zena said.

"Then, you better do what he says." Macro said.

"Malamar." Malamar was saying that Jayal and Dumon were done as the two of them sat up.

"I feel so refreshed. I have a feeling this is where I create my masterpiece." Jayal said.

"At least I can count on these two." Daemon said. "The time has come to remove Davis Motomiya and his friends once and for all."

…..

The Arena

"It's finally here." The announcer said. "We have all come here to this point. Battles from the north, south, east, and west have all lead up to this moment. The finals of the World Tournament has started." The entire stands were full and everyone around the world was watching on television. Davis' and Ash' friends were in the bleachers with Mrs. Ketchum. Even Team Rocket showed up, but disguised as a camera crew.

"So the twerps made it to the finals in the tournament." Jessie said.

"That means their pokemon have to be best in the whole world." Meowth said.

"Do you think we could wait until after the battle to steal them? The battle will be amazing and we do need to make the money." James said.

"Wobbufett!" Meanwhile, Gennai and Professor Oak were with Izzy in the V.I.P. room.

"This is it. There's no turning back now." Professor Oak said.

"What about that replacement member?" Izzy said.

"So many people have entered in the qualifying battles." Gennai said. "With there being such a short amount of time as well, we're just going to have to hope for the best." Macro and Daemon also showed up for this battle in their own V.I.P. room.

"The finals have finally come." Macro said.

"I take it you took care of everything." Daemon said.

"Those you have chosen are all waiting for your orders." Macro said. "All we have to do is sit back and watch the fireworks."

"Excellent. I know this Team Dream Star won't work with me. So if they won't, they'll be destroyed." Daemon said.

"Out of all those teams, only two have made it to the finals. Here's Team Dream Star." The announcer said as the boys came out and waved to the crowd. "They are going up against Team Firestar." All three members of Team Firestar came out, but they didn't give a look to the crowd.

"Are you two sure you want to do this?" Brock asked.

"We have to." Ash said.

"No turning back. We bring all of this to an end and if we bring them down, we go for Daemon." Davis said.

"I'm not going to waste any more time for all of you. We'll start the first battle here and now." The announcer said and Zena was already coming out for the first battle.

"The time has finally come, Ash. It's time I get my revenge." Zena said.

"What is it with her? Why does she want revenge on Ash?" Mimi said.

"Excuse me?" Delia asked.

"For some reason, Zena seems to hate Ash. It's a mystery on why." Cilan said.

"Do you think she was one of Ash's victims of heart break?" Matt joked.

"Ash must have done something to her to make her so angry." Sora said.

"No. Ash is a good guy. One of the best." Serena said. "There must be some sort of reason for all of this."

"Come on. It's time I make you hurt for all the pain you've caused me." Zena said. Ash was all set to go out and battle.

"Ash, hold on. Do you really want to do this?" Brock said.

"She does seem pretty mad. One of us will have to battle twice and I can take her on." Davis said.

"Don't you get it? That's why I have to do it." Ash said. "I don't remember doing anything wrong. I have to figure out what Zena is talking about and battling her is the only way."

"Okay. Just be careful. I have a feeling those guys are even stronger than before." Davis said. Ash understood that and he went out on the battlefield.

"It looks like the first battle is going to be between Ash and Zena."

"Good. The time has come for you to pay for everything you've done for me." Zena said.

"Zena, I don't know what you're talking about. All I do know is that I have to beat you and I will. Pikachu, let's do this!"

"Pikachu!"

"Hydreigon, take him down!" Zena said.

"Hydreigon!"

"We'll start this out. Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said. Pikachu used his signature attack and zapped Hydreigon.

"Haven't you gotten any stronger?" Zena said. "Hydreigon use Dragon Breath." Hydreigon used the breath attack and Pikachu got hit hard. Ash could see that Hydreigon seemed stronger than before.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out.

"That Hydreigon seems even stronger than before." Iris said.

"How are they getting so powerful?" Bonnie said.

"Hydreigon use Rock Slide." Zena said. Hydreigon formed the rocks and had them come down on Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack. Jump across the rocks and use Iron Tail when you reach Hydreigon." Ash said. Pikachu did what it was told as it jumped from one rock to the next.

"Fancy footwork Pikachu has got there." Pikachu made it to the top and struck Hydreigon with his tail.

"Now grab Hydreigon and don't let go." Ash said. Pikachu hanged on by the neck and was not letting go.

"Shake it off." Zena said. Hydreigon thrashed around, but Pikachu was holding on tight.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said. Pikachu zapped Hydreigon, but Hydreigon was trying to resist its power. Hydreigon flew down and dragged Pikachu against the ground and caused him to let go.

"Hydreigon use Draco Meteor." Zena said.

"Hydreigon!" Hydreigon shot the meteor into the air and it burst apart.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail and start climbing." Ash said. Pikachu used his tail and struck the meteors and was getting up higher.

"Amazing. Pikachu is using Iron Tail and Draco Meteor to get higher and higher."

"When did Ash come up with something like that?" Dawn asked.

"We've seen that before." Serena said.

"Against Grant and his Tyrunt." Clemont said. Pikachu got higher and higher and got right up to Hydreigon.

"Iron Tail again." Ash said. Pikachu swung his tail and hit Hydreigon right in the head.

"Hydreigon use Dragon Breath." Zena said. Hydreigon blasted Pikachu and had Pikachu crash into the ground.

"Pikachu is getting clobbered. I actually feel sorry for the twerp." James said.

"We're the only ones that are suppose to beat him." Jessie said.

"He better not lose." Meowth said. Pikachu was getting beaten badly and couldn't take much more of it.

"That's it. Make him feel the pain I've felt for when he broke his promise." Zena said.

"Zena, I don't know what you're talking about. Tell me what promise I broke." Ash said.

"You may have forgotten, but I haven't." Zena said. "I remember from the day my family moved away."

….

Flashback

Zena's family was all packed up. She and her family were ready to leave and she and Ash were saying their goodbyes.

"I guess this it." Ash said.

"This is sad. I wanted us to be trainers together so we can keep having fun." Zena said. "Yuki also loves to play with you and would have like to come on our journeys."

"I know. When we both become trainers, I'll come find you and we'll travel together. All three of us will." Ash said.

"Promise?" Zena said.

"Promise." Ash said and they intertwined their pinkies like all children do when they promise.

End of Flashback

…..

Having heard that had Ash remember it all land he finally understood.

"I remember now." Ash said.

"You might have forgotten, but I didn't." Zena said. "I took that promise to heart, but you never came. I heard that you competed in other pokemon tournaments and Yuki and I waited for you, but you forgot us. I did get Hydreigon as a Deino, but I couldn't go on a journey and go after you when Yuki got sick. It's your fault. Everything is your fault. It's thanks to you that Yuki and I are even in this mess." Her hair started to wave around and Gennai could see something strange.

"It looks like she's reaching her limit." Macro said.

"It's now or never Zena. Show me results." Daemon said.

'She's right.' Ash thought and felt guilty. 'I did forget that promise when I started traveling with Misty, Brock, and everyone else. I actually did break my promise.'

"The time has come for you to pay." Zena said and snapped Ash back into reality. Zena was starting to emit small traces of energy. "Ash, you are the one person I refuse to lose to. Hydreigon use Dragon Breath."

"Dodge it." Ash said. Hydreigon breathed out the attack, but Pikachu was able to avoid. "Zena, I had no idea that it meant so much to you. We can talk about it all you want, but I still have to win. Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Pikachu used his attack again and blasted Hydreigon. "Add some Electro Ball to it."

"Pika!" Pikachu used Electro Ball as it traveled through the electricity and zapped Hydreigon. Zena was afraid she was about to lose. She looked over to Daemon and saw he turned away with dissatisfaction.

"No! I will not lose! If I lose, my brother will die!" Zena shouted as energy burst right out of her.

"Look at that! She's pushing pass her limits." Macro said.

"Hydreigon, finish this with Giga Impact." Zena said. Hydreigon was being affected by the energy and blasted the electricity away. Hydreigon flew down in a spiral of energy and rammed into Pikachu. With even more power than before, Ash got caught in it as well.

"Ash!" Davis shouted. Hydreigon made much destruction in its path with both Pikachu and Ash knocked off of their feet.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Hydreigon is the winner." The referee said.

"I did it." Zena whispered before she passed out from exertion.

"Well, it looks like Zena brought out the results I was looking for." Daemon said.

"Ash!" Brock called out as he and Davis ran over to his side.

"Ash, are you alright?" Davis said as he turned Ash over, but Ash cried in pain with him holding his arm.

"Bad start for Team Dream Star." The announcer said. "Team Firestar is in the lead now and they are a member short. What are they going to do from here?" Up near the top of the arena was Tobias. He knew of the danger of Team Firestar and knew what needed to be done.

The battle between Team Firestar and Team Dream Star has begun and our heroes are already falling behind. How are they going to comeback from this? Only time will tell.

To Be Continued…


	102. Nightmare of the Arts

The finals of the World Tournament has begun. It's Team Dream Star against Team Firestar, but our heroes know the danger of the team. Ash went up against Zena in the first match, but her anger towards Ash and her desire to keep her brother healthy allowed Zena to push past her limits and defeated Ash. With the first match ending in a lost and Ash hurt, how will our heroes rise after this?

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Nightmare of the Arts

Davis and the boys went to the team's room. Ash got hurt after his battle with Zena and his arm had to be put in a cast.

"Is he going to be okay?" Davis asked.

"I'll still be able to battle, right?" Ash asked.

"Luckily the injury isn't so bad. Same with Pikachu. You should be fine if you just give that arm some rest." Brock said. "That means that you'll have to take on both battles."

"So we're taking on Jayal and Dumon." Imperialdramon said. "Those two clobbered Ross and Ryan like it was nothing."

"I'll be fine. We're taking those guys down." Davis said.

…

Team Firestar

Team Firestar was in their room. Zena was resting after she exerted herself so much, but she was able to wake up.

"Ow. My head." Zena said as her head was pounding as she got right back up and looked around to see she was with her team as well as Macro and Daemon. "What happened?"

"You won against Ash." Macro said.

"I'm most pleased." Daemon said. "You were able to push past your own limits and unleashed your full power."

"Does that mean you'll continue to help me brother?" Zena said.

"Of course." Daemon said and that was a relief to Zena. "Jayal, are you ready for your battle? Davis is the only one left. Once he's taken care of, no one will be a threat."

"Of course." Jayal said. "I shall paint a lovely picture on the canvas that is the battlefield." Jayal looked out the window. "I also have a beautiful clear blue sky for my victory." He was confident until he saw a dark cloud flow by. 'A dark cloud? What does that mean?' He wondered.

….

The Battlefield

Everyone was wild up after the last battle, but there was no time to think about it. The second battle was about to start as both teams came out.

"Poor Ash. I sure hope he's okay." Misty said.

"That last battle was nuts. Imagine what will happen with the other two." T.K. said.

"I rather not." Yolei said as any of those thoughts scared her.

"Okay everyone. I know that last battle got all of us stirred up, but we have to keep going." The announcer said. "Coming out for Team Firestar will be Jayal." Jayal looked across at Davis and was excited.

"This has my artistic flows flowing. I can't wait." Davis said.

"Bring it on." Davis said.

"Hold it." Everyone looked behind Team Dream Star and saw someone coming out and it was Tobias.

"Tobias!" Davis said.

"What are you doing here?" Ash said as he asked what everyone was thinking.

"The dark cloud in my clear blue sky. It must have been Tobias." Jayal said.

"Who is that guy?" Serena asked.

"That's Tobias. He beat Ash when he competed in the Sinnoh League and won the whole thing." Dawn said. "He's won every single one of his battles using only a Darkrai."

"Tobias, what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"I can see my allies need help and we share a common enemy." Tobias said. "I heard you all need a replacement member on your team and since I haven't taken part in any qualifying battle, I'm able to take that position."

"You're going to battle for us?" Ash said.

"What a turn of events. This man named Tobias has agreed to battle as the replacement member for Team Dream Star." The announcer said.

"Interesting. This might be the break we've been looking for." Gennai said.

"So you want to take me on?" Jayal said.

"Don't you remember what you said to me?" Tobias said.

"No. What?" Jayal said.

"You said that you would love to battle me." Tobias said. "Your pokemon just wasn't ready. It looks to me that it's ready. So do you still want that battle?"

"This is better than I imagined." Jayal said as both of them went out to battle.

"Are we sure we should do this?" Brock said.

"Tobias is a great guy and he doesn't like this as much as we do." Ash said. "I think we can count on him."

"Let your creative arts flow and beautify this field, Tropius!" Jayal said.

"Tro!"

"Darkrai, let's go!" Tobias said.

"Darkrai!"

"I don't know much about this Tobias, but he did win the Sinnoh League once and that Darkrai is powerful. I think we're about to see something really interesting." The announcer said. Tobias looked up to the room Macro and Daemon were in.

'I won't allow you to get away with this.' Tobias thought.

"You won't make the first move? Then, I will." Jayal said. "Tropius use Dragon Dance." Tropius glowed a pink and red color and became stronger. "Tropius use Razor Leaf." Tropius unleashed Razor Leaf and it was moving strangely as well.

"Bazar way of using Razor Leaf. Darkrai, try to avoid it." Tobias said. Darkrai used speed and avoided the Razor Leaf.

"Speedy, but you'll have to do better than that." Jayal said.

"How's this? Darkrai use Ice Beam." Tobias said.

"Dodge it." Jayal said. Darkrai shot out the beam, but Tropius flew around and got right over Darkrai. "You need more than just that small attack for an advantage. Tropius use Gust."

"Tro!" Tro shot out the gust attack and blasted Darkrai into the ground.

"Hard landing."

"Dawn, are you sure this guy is that good?" Cody said.

"He is. Darkrai might have lost to Ash, but that was it as far as I know." Dawn said.

"But ash lost to Zena and Jayal is much stronger than her. This battle could go either way." Clement said.

"Whose side are you on? Tobias has to win." Bonnie said as she seemed to understand the situation.

"Rise, Darkrai." Tobias said as Darkrai was able to get back up.

"Not beaten? Good. I've only just begun with my art." Jayal said.

"Darkrai use Dark Pulse." Tobias said. Darkrai shot out the spiral of darkness and Tropius got hit from right under, but Tropius was resisting.

"Tropius use Razor Wind." Jayal said. Tropius created the razor sharp wind and it was surrounding the entire battlefield.

"This is just what happened with Ryan." Davis said.

"Tobias, be careful." Ash called out. Tobias watched out for the blades, but tried to avoid them with his clothes getting ripped. Darkrai tried to avoid the attack as well, but it was all coming so fast.

"You're doing great, Tropius. Let's use Razor Leaf with Gust." Jayal said. Tropius flapped its wings and the two attacks combined with Darkrai getting hit and pushed into the ground.

"Darkrai!" Tobias called out.

"Unreal. Tobias is being pushed back like it was nothing." The smoke and wind cleared away and everyone could see another disturbing carving in the battlefield. It looked just like an eye after someone got scared and Darkrai was in the center.

"Is that an eye?" Davis said.

"What is it with this guy's taste in art?" Imperialdramon said.

"Yes. Beautiful. It's truly beautiful." Jayal said as his hair started to wave around. Gennai noticed this strange phenomenon as well.

"It's happening again." Gennai said.

"Now for the finishing touch. Having Darkrai in the center will be the perfect piece." Jayal said. "I think I'll call this the Opening of Nightmare. Tropius use Razor Leaf."

"Tro!" Tropius unleashed the leaves and they were all coming down on Darkrai.

"How's this for a finishing touch?" Tobias said.

"Say what?" Jayal said. Darkrai flew up to the attack to intercept it. "Self-destruction. No-no-no. That's not an artistic ending." Darkrai flew to the attack and moved away at the last moment.

"Who said it was self-destruction? Darkrai use Ice Beam." Tobias said. Darkrai shot out the beam and Tropius got hit hard.

"What a counter by Tobias. I thought he was giving up for a second."

"I think enough is enough, Darkrai. I got a good feeling on what these guys are about." Tobias said.

"You mean….? Don't tell me that the battle up until now has been to measure my strength!" Jayal said.

"I wanted to see what this power you have been granted is really beneficial like you've said." Tobias said. "I need to know what I'm up against and I'm not impressed. Darkrai use Dark Void."

"Dar!" Darkrai shot out dark orbs and Tropius got caught in one with it falling asleep.

"No. Tropius, you must wake up at once." Jayal said.

"Darkrai use Dream Eater." Tobias said. Darkrai unleashed the shadow of itself and hit Tropius as it descended. "Finish it with Dark Pulse." Darkrai blasted Tropius from above and Tropius got hit with it crashing into the center of the eye.

"No! My masterpiece!" Jayal shouted. Tropius woke up, but only for a second as it fainted.

"Tropius is unable to battle. Darkrai is the winner." The referee said.

"Tobias wins!" The announcer announced and the crowd cheered for him.

"Mommy!" Jayal said as he disbelieved it and fainted himself.

"Alright. Thanks so much Tobias." Davis said, but saw Tobias didn't look happy. Tobias looked up to the room Macro and Daemon were in. Tobias snapped his fingers and Darkrai shot out a dark orb that shattered the glass.

"Yikes!" Macro said as he tried to take cover from the glass, but Daemon remained calmed when Tobias tried to scar them. Tobias began to leave and walked past Davis and the others.

"Don't lose to them." Tobias said before he walked off. He was putting all his hopes on them.

"The score is tied one-to-one. It all comes down to the third battle." The announcer said.

Tobias may have saved our heroes when they needed it, but there's still one more battle to get through. This will be our heroes last chance to win.

As Tobias was walking down the hall on his own until he was stopped by Gennai.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Tobias said.

"Yes. I would like you to tell me everything that you know." Gennai said. He'll finally figure out everything he wanted to know.

To Be Continued…


	103. Negative to Destructive

When the second battle was about to start, Tobias stepped in and battled in Davis' place and took on Jayal. It looked bad at first, but Tobias and his Darkrai were able to prevail and have Team Dream Star stay in the finals. Only one battle remains, but Gennai confronted Tobias before Tobias could leave. All of Team Firestar's secrets shall be revealed.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Negative to Destructive

"What excitement we have here everyone." The announcer. "We're going to take a short break, but the third battle that will decide who is the best of the best in the world." Everyone was gearing up for this battle. Davis and everyone else gathered in the Team Room.

"Are you ready for this, Davis? This might be your most important battle ever." Ken said.

"I know that, but failure isn't an option. I don't know what Daemon is up to, but if it means he has to win this tournament, it won't happen." Davis said.

"We know you can win this." Ash said.

"We really owe Tobias for getting us that win." Brock said.

"But it is rather strange." Clemont said. "Why did Tobias show up when he did and why did he decide to help us? What's the connection between him and Team Firestar?"

"I'm glad you asked." All of them looked ot the entrance to see Gennai with Professor Oak and Izzy.

"Gennai? What is it?" Tai asked.

"We finally found the answers we were looking for thanks to Tobias." Professor Oak said.

"I was able to catch up to him before he left after the battle." Gennai said.

"We've uncovered what Daemon has been up to. This whole tournament was just a means to find a group of powerful trainers so he can built forces to take over the world." Izzy said.

"What?!" Misty said.

"We should have known that was what he was after this whole time." T.K. said.

"Hang on. I know Zena. She would never agree to something to help with that." Ash said. "So why would she take part in this?"

"Calm down. We'll get there." Professor Oak said.

"Let's have a look at this." Izzy said as he hooked up his computer to a monitor and showed Demar Castle and all the information on Team Firestar.

"Team Firestar was the first team formed for this tournament." Gennai said. "However, since Daemon and Macro were the ones that formed for the tournament and the three that qualified became Team Firestar

"You mean Dumon, Jayal, and Zena." Cilan said.

"Yes, but remember how we sent a video on this team on how they won their battle in just one attack each?" Professor Oak said. "Turns out we found out something stranger."

"We looked into Jayal's and Zena's battle records and they show that both of them were just like any other average trainer." Gennai said. An average trainer? Those two? None of them could see that since both of them proved to be so strong.

"How could those two just be average? We've seen what they could do?" Imperialdramon said.

"That's exactly what made it so strange until we came across Tobias." Izzy said.

"About that; how did Tobias play a part in all of this?" Iris said.

"It turns out that Daemon was aware of Tobias' power." Gennai said. "Daemon wanted Tobias on his side and set out to make it so. Luckily, Daemon told Tobias his secrets and we found something disturbing."

"It turns out that Team Firestar wasn't formed by qualifying battles like all the other teams were." Professor Oak said.

"What do you mean? They had to be." Cody said.

"No because Daemon was the one who sponsored this team." Gennai said. "This team was formed by some sort of experiment. The reason Team Firestar is so powerful is because it's not their natural strength."

"Not their natural strength?" Max questioned. "If that isn't their real power, what kind of power is it?"

"Have a look at this." Izzy said as he did a replay of what happened with Zena and Jayal.

" _Everything is your fault. It's thanks to you that Yuki and I are even in this mess."_ Izzy changed the video to a thermal view and showed strange energy flowing through her.

"Whoa. You two are right. That doesn't look like normal energy for a human to give off." Cilan said.

"It happened with Jayal too." Izzy said as he switched the video to his battle against Tobias.

" _Yes. Beautiful. It's truly beautiful."_ He switched the view again and showed the

"From what Tobias has told me, Daemon has found these crystals." Gennai said. "These crystals have been implanting negative energy in the bodies of trainers and pokemon. I did some research and found out that the three members on Team Firestar weren't the only ones. Daemon has tried many human subjects and the three that passed became Team Firestar. The rest of them were…terminated."

"Terminated?" Bonnie said. She didn't know what that meant, but she knew that sounded bad.

"Those who couldn't rise up to Daemon's expectations were either tossed out by Daemon and Macro or the energy actually destroyed them." Gennai said.

"Those monsters. How could they do this to people?" Ken said.

"Hold on. That still doesn't explain Zena." Ash said. "I know Zena. She wouldn't do something that dangerous. Why would she?"

"Well, Daemon is willing to do anything to get what he wants." T.K. said.

"That's right." Gennai said. "He's cunning, manipulative, and knows how to plays the strings of people's hearts. Perhaps he made her an offer she couldn't refuse."

"An offer she couldn't refuse?" Ash wondered as he tried to find his reason. It then donned on him as he thought back to the last few moments of their battle.

" _I will not lose! If I lose, my brother will die!"_

"Her brother!" Ash said. "Zena said that her team's sponsor is getting her brother the best treatment to cure him."

"With that kind of authority at his disposal, Daemon and Macro could cut her brother out of the treatment whenever they want." Cilan said.

"Unless Zena did what they said." Davis said.

"That's what she meant. If she didn't show results, Yuki would be toast." Ash said as he felt so much sorrow for Zena.

"That's it!" Davis said as he pounded his hand. "I've had it with those guys. They manipulated and hurt others. Not to mention Team Firestar hasn't even been using their own strength while the rest of us all hard to train so hard to become as strong as we are now. All of us trainers actually had fun in this tournament and it was all just a means for Daemon and Macro to find the power needed to take over the world. Enough is enough."

"You're right! This can't go on any further." Matt said.

"I say we take the fight to them and end this right now." Mimi said.

"No." Davis said. "We're finishing this tournament. It be such a shame if the biggest tournament in the world would end like that. Let's give them the battle that everyone is looking forward to."

"I just knew you would say that." Professor Oak said. "You have the heart of a real trainer."

"Which is why you need to be careful." Gennai said. "We haven't explained to you about Dumon yet and he will be your greatest challenge."

…

Daemon and Macro

Daemon and Macro stared out the shattered window after Tobias smashed it. They were actually looking forward for the final battle to start.

"It's almost time." Macro said.

"The outcome won't make any difference, but those boys are becoming a nuisance. Make sure it is certain Davis Motomiya doesn't battle again." Daemon said to Dumon and Dumon was thrilled for this battle.

…

Team Dream Star

"Dumon isn't like Jayal and Zena." Gennai said.

"What do you mean?" Davis said as Gennai showed Dumon's records.

"Dumon isn't like most trainers. As you saw with his battle against Ross, he's ruthless." Gennai said.

"Believe me, I know. Seeing my counterpart getting thrashed around like that really gets to you." Rossco said.

"But there's more." Gennai said. "Dumon has a reputation of doing stunts like that. He's been like that before he even joined up with Daemon and he hardly ever lost. It's even worse since he has to be filled with the same energy as well. I believe Daemon found Dumon for this battle specifically."

"So Daemon wanted this battle from the start." Davis said. "Bring it on. That won't scare me away." Daemon and Macro might have set everything for this battle, but that won't stop him. Davis was heading out to battle and took what Gennai said.

"Be careful, Davis. Dumon is a dangerous trainer, but your heart should make the difference."

"It's here. The moment we've waited for has finally arrived." The announcer said as Team Dream Star came out and Dumon was out on his own. Davis and Dumon walked over to the battlefield with everyone hoping for the best.

"This is it. The moment we've all been waiting for is here." Professor Oak said.

"We're depending on you, Davis. You have to win." Gennai said as both of them came out on the field.

"Both teams have battled hard. This battle will decide it all." The announcer said. "The only question is, how will it all end?"

"You shouldn't rely on evil energy." Davis said to Dumon and that confused Dumon. "I know all about the special treatment Daemon and Macro have given you and its wrong. You should be relying on your own strength because real trainers battle with their pokemon through bonds."

"If you say so blabber mouth." Dumon said. "All I know is that I came here to battle. I say we just stop wasting all this time with all the talking and just start battling."

"I guess he's not in the mood to listen." Imperialdramon said.

"Fine. I still owe this guy some payback. Imperialdramon, let's end this." Davis said. Imperialdramon went out on the battlefield.

"Infernape, destroy them!" Dumon said.

"Infernape!"

"We've got to strike quickly. Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said.

"This is for all the others you've hurt." Imperialdramon said as he went to attack.

"Infernape use Flare Blitz." Dumon said.

"Infernape!" Infernape dived with fire around it and caused a huge explosion with fire all around.

"Imperialdramon!" Davis called out. Imperialdramon screamed from the flames with Dumon giving off a sinister laugh.

The final battle between Team Dream Star and Team Firestar has begun. Now that they know what Daemon and Macro have been up to, it's imperative that they win. Can Davis get pass Dumon's ruthless battling style? It will all be revealed next time.

To Be Continued….


	104. Underworld Incarnation

Before the final match of the World tournament could begin, the secrets of Team Firestar were revealed to our heroes. Daemon has manipulated them into working with him. In exchange, they were granted power as well as Zena's brother getting better. Not tolerating any of this, Davis heads out to battle against Dumon. He starts out strong, but it looks like his chances of winning have gone up in smoke.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Underworld Incarnation

"Imperialdramon!" Davis shouted as the fire formed around from Infernape's attack with Dumon taking pleasure in it.

"What's wrong? Too hot for you to handle?" Dumon asked.

"No…way!" Imperialdramon said as he blew the flames away. "This battle is only getting started."

"Brace yourselves everyone. We might be in for one hot battle."

"You want hot? I'll give it to you." Dumon said. "Infernape, unleash a fiery Close Combat."

"Infernape!" Infernape got up to Imperialdramon and started to pound him around like there was no tomorrow.

"We're not just going to take that. Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said. Imperialdramon focused his energy and pounded Infernape back. "That's better. Let's also give them your Brick Break." Imperialdramon swung his arm down, but Infernape held up his arms and blocked the attack.

"No way!" Imperialdramon said.

"Infernape use Focus Blast." Dumon said. Infernape pushed Imperialdramon off. He formed the attack and blasted Imperialdramon that knocked him off his feet.

"That hurt." Imperialdramon moaned.

"Get up!" Ash called out.

"Pikachu!"

"You have to keep battling." Brock called out.

"You heard them. Keep going." Davis said as Imperialdramon rose back to his feet.

"That's it. Keep fighting." T.K. said.

"We all believe in you!" Sora cheered as all of their friends cheered for Davis and Imperialdramon to win. Dumon was the only one to find it pitiful.

"Weak. If you were strong, you wouldn't be pushed around like this." Dumon said.

"I've just about had it with this guy." Davis said. "Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse." Imperialdramon shot out the attack, but Infernape deflected the attack easily.

"Is that all? You're so weak just like all the rest." Dumon said. "Why can't the weak ever just admit what they are?"

"Because there's still a chance to win." Davis said. "Let's go all out with our best attack. Imperialdramon use Dragon Rush!"

"You want to play that way? Infernape use Flare Blitz." Dumon said. Both of them powered up their attacks to full power and charged right into each other. The two collided and caused a huge explosion that everyone tried to resist.

"What a collision. These two aren't holding anything back."

"You need more power than that. Infernape, let's show them the terror we possess. Use Blast Burn." Dumon said. Infernape was able to pound the ground and caused an eruption of fire right under them that Imperialdramon got caught in and the explosion knocked Davis off his feet.

"Davis!" Ash called out. The smoke cleared away and they all saw Davis and Imperialdramon were knocked down. They tried to get back up, but they were both badly injured.

"This isn't how it's going to end." Dumon said as he had a wicked smirk on his face just like Infernape. Infernape grabbed Imperialdramon's face and lifted him up.

"Don't do it, Dumon." Ash said.

"I will. I am a raging fire that can never go out." Dumon said. "I have the flames of the underworld and the underworld is calling for more pain and misery."

"Well, it's not going to be my pain and misery." Imperialdramon said as he pushed Infernape off and Davis was able to get back up.

"Incredible. After that explosion, Davis and Imperialdramon are able to get back up."

"We're far from beaten." Davis said. "Show them your power Imperialdramon with Focus Punch." Imperialdramon powered up and pounded Infernape with Infernape being pushed back. "We're not going to give up this battle. We're not weak like you think we are."

"Oh please." Dumon said.

"Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said. Imperialdramon powered up the attack and shot it out with Infernape getting blasted.

"You're still weak." Dumon said.

"What is it with you and the weak?" Davis said.

"It's simple." Dumon said. "The strong is what forms the world. It is the strong that takes over. As for weak, they have no place in the world. No room for losers. That is why they should just be crushed or disappear!"

"That's nuts." Davis said.

"I'll show it to you. Infernape use Close Combat." Dumon said. Infernape got moving. Imperialdramon tried to block the attack, but Infernape was pounding hard against Imperialdramon and he was having trouble blocking the attacks. "That's it. Keep the attacks going! Crush the weak! Crush them until there is nothing left."

"You've seriously lost your mind." Davis said. "Imperialdramon push back." Imperialdramon pushed his arms out and pushed Infernape back. "Blast it with another Dragon Pulse." Imperialdramon blasted Infernape.

"What are you doing, Infernape? Get back in there and tear them apart." Dumon said. "Blast them with Focus Blast." Infernape jumped up and got over Imperialdramon. Infernape powered the attack and tossed it down. Imperialdramon got hit and was knocked back down to the ground. Infernape descended and slammed his foot on Imperialdramon's head.

"What is it with you, Dumon? Do you enjoy this?" Davis said. "Do you find fun in tormenting others like this?"

"Fun?" Dumon questioned. "Are you telling me you battle for the fun of it?"

"Of course. Whatever reason should there be?" Davis said. Dumon found that strange and started laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"That's funny." Dumon said. "You think I'm insane with my way of battling. The very definition of battle is conflict. You face your opponent and crush them with all your power until they don't have the spirit of fighting anymore. You find fun in battling. That must mean you find enjoyment in hurting others like you think I do."

"That's not true at all." Davis said.

"Isn't it?" Dumon said. Davis couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was like Dumon didn't know what it meant to be a trainer "Battling is where you face another person. You deal damage and injure others and you're suppose to keep going until one can't fight anymore. That is the very definition of battling. Battling is a way of surviving. It's not suppose to be some sort of game."

"Dumon….you're more lost than I thought." Davis said.

"Well, he's wrong." Imperialdramon said as he knocked Infernape off and get back on his feet.

"Yeah." Davis said. "Battles are where trainers and pokemon become one. We train together and form bonds and make friends with so many people."

"Even naïve children know better than that." Dumon said and all of them could see the invicible force of the negative energy flowing through him.

"Oh no. It's coming, Davis." Ken said.

"Get ready. I think he's set to finish this." Tai said.

"Infernape use Close Combat." Dumon said. Infernape went in to unleash another onslaught of attacks, but Imperialdramon was able to grab Infernape's arms and stop it.

"You're wrong, Dumon." Imperialdramon said. "We've come so far when we battled. We've formed so many bonds with so many people and pokemon."

"It's those friends that helped us get where we are." Davis said. "You can trample us all you want. We're not scared of you."

"So burn that." Imperialdramon said as he pushed back Infernape. "You won't make us fall. Your flames won't burn us."

"You can't break our spirits!" Both of them said. They're strong feelings towards bonding and battling caused some sort of reaction and a bright light shined on Imperialdramon. Everyone was amazed by the light that was shining on Imperialdramon. When the light died down, the same strange form Imperialdramon took at Viridian City was there.

"What in the world is that?!" Dumon said as everyone wondered the same thing.

"Amazing. Imperialdramon seems to have transformed. Did he evolve?"

"What kind of power is that?" Daemon said as even he was amazed by what that was.

"What's going on?" Brock said.

"Imperialdramon took that form before at the Viridian Gym." Ash said. "When he took that form, Imperialdramon's strength increased greatly."

"It might seem impressive, but it doesn't matter. You can dress up however you like, but you still won't win." Dumon said.

"We'll see about that. Imperialdramon use Brick Break." Davis said.

"Dodge it." Dumon said. Imperialdramon flew in to attack, but Infernape jumped up. Not without seeing the ground shatter by Imperialdramon's attack. "Infernape use Focus Blast."

"Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said. Both of them used their attacks, but Imperialdramon's burst through and blasted Infernape.

"Don't be weak. Infernape use Flare Blitz." Dumon said. When Infernape reached the ground, Infernape ignited its flames and went to attack.

"Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said. Infernape got closer, but Imperialdramon pounded Infernape in the gut and sent it flying in the air. "Go, Imperialdramon. End this with Dragon Rush."

"This is where your terror ends." Imperialdramon said as the attack formed around him. He flew up to Infernape's level and there was no escape.

"Impossible!" Dumon said. Imperialdrmaon pounded Infernape with all his power and sent Infernape flying back down and landed behind Dumon. Dumon turned around and could see Infernape was down.

"Infernape is unable to battle. Imperialdramon is the winner!" The referee said.

"That's it. It's over!" The announcer said. Imperialdramon flew down and reverted back to his normal form. "The winners of the World Tournament is Team Dream Star." Fireworks went off and the whole place went crazy.

"No." Dumon said as he dropped to his knees. "I actually lost. I….I…..I…."

"Look at him. He's like a malfunctioning robot." Matt said.

"Oh, I'm so happy for Ash and his friends." Delia said.

"Davis, you did it!" Ash said as he and Brock ran to his side.

"We actually won the whole thing." Brock said.

"Yeah, baby." Imperialdramon said.

"Yeah! We're standing at the top of the world!" Davis cheered. Everyone was so happy over this victory, but Macro and Daemon didn't seem that excited.

"I can't believe that Dumon lost." Macro said.

"It doesn't matter." Daemon said as he turned away. "The outcome makes no difference. I have what I need."

Our heroes have obtained victory in the World Tournament and are now among the best in the entire world. The question is: what will Daemon and Macro do from here? I guess the only way to find out is to stay tune for next time.

To Be Continued….


	105. Deal of the Daemon

Daemon and Macro stood out on the balcony of Demar Castle. The tournament may have ended, but that hasn't stopped his plans.

"Are you ready?" Macro asked.

"Of course." Daemon said. "However, I know there's still one more threat to my goals. They may have won, but even if they hadn't, I must make sure that they won't interfere in my plans." Daemon turned to see a few figures in the shadows with glowing eyes of malice. "It's time to get rid of those meddlesome digidestine and their friends once and for all."

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Deal of the Daemon

"These past several weeks have been great." A news reporter said, but was actually Jessie with her and her team acting as news reporters. A party on a rooftop was being held for Team Dream Star's victory in the World Tournament. "We've all witness great battle after battle in the World tournament. How sad that it came to an end, but a great team of twer….I mean trainers won. Here's Team Dream Star!" Smoke shot out and the boys rose out of the ground and posed like they were superstars with Ash out of his cast.

"Hey, everyone!" Davis said.

"Here we are!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

"The champions of the world!" Brock said, but when they all opened their eyes, they saw only saw Gennai, Professor Oak, and Delia with Mr. Mime.

"Talk about a no show." Imperialdramon said.

"It would seem that the party is bit of a letdown." Professor Oak said.

"Letdown!" Davis said as all of them were upset that hardly anyone showed up. "Where's Team Legend, the Gonzales, or Team Firestar? I thought after all the battling that they want to try and be our friends."

"Who needs them?" All of them looked to the side and saw the digidestine with Ash's friends and Team RRJ.

"We've got all the fun you need right here." Josh said.

"And he doesn't mean himself. He's hardly the life of the party." Ross said with Josh glaring at him.

"What did you have in mind?" Imperialdramon said.

"How about some of this?" Tai said as he tossed a water balloon and hit Davis.

"What? Is that your best shot?" Davis said.

"Oh no." Matt said.

"We've got a ton of shots." Sora said as they all had an arsenal of water balloons and it was on. All of them and their pokemon joined in the fun as they all started to soak each other. Ken pulled Davis' goggles and placed a balloon behind them as he let go and struck Davis in the face. Dawn and Misty held Ash down as Mimi filled his hat with balloons and slammed it on his head.

"Such energetic youth. They won and they're partying like children." Professor Oak said.

"They're just having fun." Delia said.

"Yes. It's a nice sight to see them enjoy themselves after battling for so long." Gennai said and ended up getting soaked himself. "It's also enjoyable to join in!" Soon everyone started to join in the fun.

"I just wish that everyone could be here." Brock said and that ruined the mood. May and Kari still couldn't join in the celebration because they haven't been cleared to leave the hospital.

"Max, Tai, how are your sisters doing?" Ryan said.

"They've been doing fine." Max said.

"Yeah and they would want us to be happy and not worry about them." Tai said.

"That does sound like them. Now, who wants to get a taste of my super soaking bombardment?!" Davis said, but all the fun stopped completely when they heard some strange noise.

"Look up there!" Iris said. All of them saw a chopper and it looked like it was going to land.

"It seems we've got some party crashers." James said.

"There's someone that knows how to arrive in style." Meowth said. The chopper blew some of the tables and chairs away. The chopper came down and opened up and people started to come out.

"Team Gonzales?" Brock said.

"Nice party." Evan said.

"I love being fashionably late." Siri said. The next person that came out was a little surprising.

"It's Dante." Ash said and one more group came out.

"Team Firestar?" Davis said. Macro and Daemon came out as well.

"You two?!" Imperialdramon said.

"Sorry if we're a little late to the party." Daemon said.

"This is a surprise. Some of the best trainers from the tournament are here as well." Jessie said. Siri and Evan came over to the three and snatched the camera. They had it rolling with Daemon on the camera.

"What is this about, Daemon? Why are you here?" Gennai said.

"I came to make an announcement." Daemon said for the whole world to see. "The time for games has come to an end. The reason for the World Tournament was to find powerful trainers and I have."

"You mean all the trainers that just came here are working with you?" Izzy said.

"That would be correct." Jayal said.

"Seeing as how Daemon and Macro were our sponsors, we already agreed to work with him." Dumon said.

"Zena, let's talk about this. I know he agreed to help your brother, but he's not going to keep his word." Ash said, but Zena wouldn't listen.

"Do you mind? We've got something important to say" Macro said.

"That's right." Daemon said. "I want to announce to the entire world that there's going to be a new ruler and you're looking at him. With a team of elite trainers, resisting would be futile. I'm sure you all remember the power I demonstrated months ago and I can do a lot more. So you have one of two choices. You will follow me as your ruler or be destroyed."

"Hang on. You can't do that." Serena said.

"I think we just did." Macro said.

"So your whole plan from the beginning of this tournament was to find strong trainers that would do your bidding." Clemont said.

"What about the Kanto League. Why did you even enter in that?" Ken said.

"That was just a means to get everyone's attention." Macro said.

"How dare you." Davis said. "So many trainers hold that close to them since they've all worked so hard to get there. Using it as means for your own evil plans is an insult."

"Are you done blabbering?" Daemon said. "I had a feeling that you children wouldn't see things my way."

"You're right. We don't." Ken said.

"If you think we're just going to sit around and let you take over the world, you've got another thing coming, you sorry excuse for a demon." Tai said.

"Tai, I don't think we should insult the guy who can shoot fire from his hands." Joe said.

"The same goes for us." Ross said. "I may not know much about you digimon, but I'll stand by my friends and fight against you."

"Which is why I'm here. I'll make sure you don't interfere with my plans." Daemon said. "Of course, I'll leave the hard work to my new recruits while I go take over the world." Daemon and Macro walked back.

"You're not escaping." Davis said as he and Imperialdramon were about to go after them.

"Hold it." Arkin said as he and his siblings cut him off with them ready to battle. "We're not going to let you guys get in his way."

"I don't get it. Why're you guys working with him?" Davis said.

"I guess we have a way of persuading people." Macro said.

"You guys know what he's like, but you're still willing to work with these guys?" Davis said.

"You don't get it." Arkin said. "When you're at the bottom of the barrel like we've been, you'll do anything to rise to the top. If that means working with this guy, we'll take it." Davis couldn't stand these guys before, but now he was really irritated with them.

"Dante, what's your excuse? Why are you working with him?" Davis asked, but Dante just looked away and wouldn't answer.

"Just get out of the way. We don't want to hurt you guys." T.K. said.

"That's right. It's Daemon who is the real enemy." Cody said.

"I don't think so." Jayal said as he and Dumon stepped forward.

"We're even stronger than ever." Dumon said. "How about we give a demonstration of what we can do?"

"Don't do this." Davis said as he tried to reach into their humanities, but it failed. An explosion at the top of the building went off and the battle was on. Imperialdramon flew down the building against Tropius and Infernape and took the battle to the streets with their trainers following them. "Go, Imperialdramon!"

"You won't escape us." Jayal said.

"I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart without failure this time." Dumon said as the three pokemon battled against each other.

"And it's on folks." Jessie said as she kept up the act. "A battle not like anything before has begun."

"Jessie, this sounds serious." James said.

"Yeah. That Daemon guy is pretty scary." Meowth said.

"I know, but this is gold. Keep the camera rolling." Jessie said. Ash with his Kanto and Unova friends were battling against Zena and her Hydreigon.

"Pansage use Bullet Seed." Cilan said.

"Axew use Dragon Rage." Iris said. Both their partners used their attacks, but Hydreigon avoided them.

"Zena, stop this now." Ash begged, but his friend wouldn't listen.

"Hydreigon use Dragon Breath." Zena said. Hydreigon unleashed the attack and blasted the two of them.

"Ash, we don't have a choice." Brock said.

"We have to fight back. Corsola use Spike Cannon." Misty said.

"Crogunk use Poison Sting." Brock said as the two of them continued to fight. Davis' group with the help of Ash's Kalos friends fought against Dante and Arkin.

"Go, Dragonite and use Superpower." Dante said.

"Block that MagnaAngemon." T.K. said. Dragonite went to attack, but MagnaAngemonmon flew in and blocked Dragonite's attack.

"Washamon use Ice Punch." Rossco said.

"Luxray use Thunder Fang." Clemont said as both pokemon struck Dragonite and had Dragonite flew back.

"Braxien use Fire Blast." Serena said.

"Stingmon use Focus Blast." Ken said.

"Silphymon use Aerial Ace." Yolei said as all three of them attacked at the same time.

"Electivire use Thunderbolt." Arkin said and Electivire intercepted all three attacks with its own. That left Tai's Team with Team RRJ battling against Hugo with Siri and Evan.

"Squirtle use Water Gun." Ross said.

"MetalGarurumon use Blizzard." Matt said.

"Chandelure use Hex." Hugo said. Chandelure used its attack and stopped both of them.

"WarGreymon use Dragon Claw." Tai said.

"Garudamon use Brave Bird." Sora said.

"Monferno use Mach Punch." Evan said.

"Linoone use Slash." Siri said and the four pokemon intercepted each other. All of them were battling hard for his was one battle neither side wants to lose. Professor Oak and Delia helped people out, Gennai stared out to all the battling that was happening.

"The time has finally come. We're witnessing the battle for the fate of the world." Gennai said. All of them were battling hard and those against Daemon were struggling until helped showed up.

"Torterra use Leaf Storm."

"Tauros use Zen Headbutt."

"Skorupi use Pin Missile." Three different pokemon used their attacks and pushed back the enemy and they all saw it was Team Wild.

"It's Team Wild!" Ash said.

"You guys showed up just in time." Brock said.

"We saw all the commotion going on and got here as fast as we could." Nyne said.

"Forget this. Pull out. We'll deal with them later." Arkin called out as all of them retreated. Davis was still on his own as he battled against Dumon and Jayal, but he was struggling against both of them.

"Stay strong, Imperialdramon." Davis said.

"I think we're nearing the end." Jayal said.

"Time for my revenge. Infernape use Flare Blitz." Dumon said.

"Tropius use Razor Wind." Jayal said. Both of their pokemon attacked and it looked bad for Imperialdramon until a blast of water stopped the both of them.

"Davis!" Davis looked ahead and saw Chris and Swampert.

"Chris! What are you doing here?" Chris said. "You should be able to take these two bozos down easily."

"Who is he?" Jayal said.

"Forget it. Let's just head back to base." Dumon said as the two of them made a run for it.

"Come back." Davis said.

"Leave them." Chris said. Everyone regrouped and grateful for Team Wild saving them.

"Thanks for helping us out." Davis said.

"Don't thank us yet." Chris said. "It sounds like we've got a real battle coming. This Daemon guy sounds like he's out of his mind."

"Chris is right. What do we do?" Cody said.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to fight." Imperialdramon said.

"That's right." Davis said. "We're not going to be pushed around Daemon. Daemon is going to have to get through us first if he wants to take over the world. Are you all with me?"

"Yeah!" All of them cheered as they raised their fists.

"Watch out, Daemon. We're coming for you." Davis said.

Daemon has declared that he's ready to take over the world, but he's met some resistance. With help from a few of the teams they've met, our heroes stand against Daemon and are heading to challenge him.

To Be Continued….


	106. Onward to the Demon Castle

The party to celebrate Team Dream Star's victory in the World Tournament was ruined. Daemon and Macro showed up with Dante Cornell and Team Gonzales joining forces. With his forces, Daemon has announced that he is ready to take over the world. Our heroes have decided to stand against him with the friends they've made. Will it be enough?

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Onward to the Demon Castle

With Team Wild and Team RRJ, Davis and all of his friends get ready to head to Daemon and take him and his forces down.

"Listen up, everyone." Gennai said as he acted like an admiral leading an army. He brought up a picture of Demar Castle. "Based on the information we have gathered, Demar Castle shouldn't be that far from here. Daemon has been using that place as his base of operations. If we're planning to stop him, we need to act before he does."

"Question." Darren said. "Why don't we just go to Officer Jenny or any of the authorities?"

"We know Daemon." Ken said. "They won't be enough to stop Daemon. It could also take too much time for them to form a plan."

"We need to strike at Daemon while we can." T.K. said.

"Yes. Every moment is crucial." Gennai said. "We must strike while we can. This might be dangerous, but I have faith in all of you."

"Yeah!" Bonnie cheered. "We're going to take him down."

"Bonnie, for you won safety, I think you should stay here." Clemont said. "This will be dangerous and I'm not going to put you through it."

"Yes. I think its best if those who aren't trainers to remain here and coordinate the mission from here." Gennai said.

"Gennai's right. Without any pokemon that can hold out against strong foes, there isn't much we can do." Max said and Cody was in agreement.

"Then, it's in our hands." Davis said. All of them knew of the risks and were willing to take it.

"Hold it." All of them looked to the door and saw the remaining members of Team Legend enter the room.

"Team Legend? Why are you guys here?" Ash wondered.

"I thought since Dante is working with Daemon, the three of you would be there as well." Davis said.

"No, but that's why we are going." Conith said.

"We want to know why Dante would want to work with a monster like that." Wes said.

"And we all want to fight alongside all of you." Sophia said. "We won't sit by while that fiend tries to take over the world."

"Good. We're going to need all the help we can get." Cilan said.

"Yeah. If Daemon is building an army, we'll fight back with one of our own." Yolei said.

"Good idea. I'll catch up with you guys." Brock said as he was about to leave.

"Brock, where are you going?" Misty said.

"I know where we can get even more help. You guys just go on ahead." Brock said and left the room.

"Leave it. We don't have time to waste." Davis said. "We've got to take the fight Daemon before he gets the upper hand on us. Izzy, you can keep in contact with Gennai through your computer if we need it, right?"

"Yeah. It shouldn't be too much of a problem." Izzy said.

"Then let's get going." Davis said and all of them agreed. This might be the most dangerous adventure any of them as trainers have ever been on, but the fate of the world is at stake. There's no time to be afraid. Failure is not an option. Even the bad guys feel they need to do something.

"Look at the twerp montage." Jessie said as Team Rocket was just outside the room.

"All of them are serious about taking that Daemon guy on." Meowth said. "Do you think we should go with them?"

"Are you nuts? We don't work with the enemy." Jessie said.

"But Jessie, if the world is enslaved or destroyed, we won't have any enemies." James said. "Shouldn't we do our part and try to save the world that we wish to rule?" When he puts it like that, that makes a strong point.

…..

The Wasteland

All of them marched out to battle. They've entered enemy territory and were heading to the heart. While they all headed out, they all took them the words Gennai said before their departure.

" _Good luck, everyone. The fate of the world is in your hands. Be strong, watch out for each other, and know that there will always be hope in this dark time. Use that hope to grant you strength and you shall prevail.'_

"So what do we do once we reach the castle?" Nyne asked.

"Does anyone actually have a plan?" Misty said.

"Daemon and Macro are the source of all of this." Tai said.

"Mostly Daemon. If we take him down, this all will come to an end." Matt said.

"We're going to have to do more than just take him down." Davis said. "I know we're suppose to see the good in all pokemon, but Daemon isn't one you can reason with. He's pure evil."

"Davis is right. If we just defeat him, his injuries will heal and he'll just start this all over again." Ken said. "We have to bring Daemon down…for good."

"Look up ahead." Cilan said as he pointed down the valley they traveled and could see Demar's Castle ahead.

"That's the place." Chris said.

"What are we all waiting for?" Davis said. "Let's get going and bring those guys down."

"Hold it." All of them looked up and could see the Gonzales with their pokemon.

"It's the Gonzales!" Ash said.

"I remember them from when Ash and the others battled them." Serena said.

"Me too. They use any dirty trick and sneaky tactic to get their way." Clemont said.

"What do you guys want?" Davis said.

"We got orders from Daemon to stop you guys." Hugo said.

"None of you are going any further." Arkin said. "So I'll make this easy for you. If you decide to turn back now, we won't be as hard as we're beating you're pathetic pokemon."

"Figures these creeps would team up with Daemon." T.K. said.

"We can take these guys. We've beaten them before and we'll gladly do it again." Imperialdramon said. "Besides, we have them way outnumbered."

"Not for long." Arkin said with a sneaky smirk. All he did was snap his fingers and flying creatures came out from behind the rocks and came to them.

"Yikes. What kind of pokemon are those?" Dawn said.

"Those are Vilemon!" Izzy said. It would appear that Daemon has brought in some digimon help as well with an army of Vilemon coming to aid the Gonzales.

"Attack! All Vilemon use Shadow Ball. Electivire use Thunderbolt!"

"Chandelure use Flame Burst!" Hugo said.

"Linoone use Water Pulse." Siri said.

"Monferno use Mach Punch." Evan said. All pokemon of the enemy attacked and caused a great explosion with trouble brewing inside.

…

Brock

"There." Brock said as he finished what he was doing. "All of your pokemon are set to go. Are you guys ready to save the world?" He turned to two people standing in the doorway and these two will make a difference in this battle.

…..

The Wastelands

The Gonzales spread out and attacked everyone. The explosion caused everyone to separate in groups of seven with everyone bringing out their main partners to help them.

"Electivire use Power-up Punch!" Arkin said. Electivire attacked, but Imperialdramon blocked the attack with him sliding back. Davis was with Ken, T.K., Rossco, Clemont, Tai, and Matt with all of them fighting Arkin and the Vilemon. "Beat those weaklings."

"This guy has issues." Tai said.

"We'll show him. Luxay use Wild Charge." Clemont said and Luxray tackled the Vilemon and took out a bunch.

"MetalGarurumon use Ice Fang." Matt said.

"Stingmon use Poison Jab." Ken said. Both of them attacked, but Electivire grabbed both of them and pushed them back. Ash was with Team Legend with Serena, Sora, and Mimi and they faced off against Siri.

"Perfect. I wanted some payback with those sneaky tricks from last time." Ash said.

"Is that so? Look over there!" Siri said as she tried the looking away trick again.

"Not this time. Pikachu use Electro Ball." Ash said.

"Lillymon, help out Pikachu with Energy Ball." Mimi said. Both of their pokemon used the attacks, but Linoone avoided both of them.

"Braixen use Flamethrower." Serena said.

"Bastiodon use Avalanche." Conith said. The two of them attacked with Garudamon, Nidoking, and Nidoqueen fought the Vilemon. Evan ran at the top of the valley with him being followed by Team RRJ, Iris, Dawn, Misty, and Yolei.

"Stand and fight you little brat." Ryan said.

"If you say so. Monferno use Flame Wheel." Evan said.

"Typhlosion use your Flame Wheel." Josh said. Both fire types rolled around and slammed into each other, but with Typhlosion being stronger.

"Axew use Dragon Rage." Iris said.

"Piplup use Bubble Beam." Dawn said as both of their partners attacked Monferno.

"Incoming." Ross said as some of the Vilemon were coming to attack.

"I've got them." Silphymon said as he struck against all of them. That left Hugo going against Team Wild with Izzy, Joe, and Cilan.

"Pansage use Bullet Seed." Cilan said.

"Kabuterimon use Discharge." Izzy said. Both pokemon attacked and knocked away some Vilemon.

"You're going to need more than that. Chandelure use Flame Burst." Hugo said and Chandelure shot the attack.

"Hydro Cannon!" Chris said as Swampert launched the attack and it pushed past Flame Burst with it barely missing Chandelure.

"Oh man. That's a lot of power." Hugo said.

"You haven't seen anything." Barrick said.

"Forget these freaks. We've got to get to Daemon." Nyne said. While all of them were fighting outside, Daemon and Macro with Malamar were moving in the castle.

"It seems the resistance is already making its move." Macro said.

"That won't stop us." Daemon said. "It's time we get moving." They came across a dead end until the wall dispersed and they entered a crystal throne room. "Let's see if they can stop us after this. He came up to a crystal and held his hands out. Energy started flowing into the crystal and it was activating. To the outside, a giant earthquake was going on.

"What is that?" Tai said.

"I think we're about to find out." Rossco said. Izzy felt his computer go off and opened it up.

"Izzy, I'm detecting movement coming from the castle. I think it's about to fly." Gennai said.

"Fly?!" Izzy said.

"Yes. You need to get going." Gennai said. "If the castle takes to the sky, you won't be able to catch up to it."

"Not good. Everyone, listen!" Izzy called out. "We need to get to the castle now. It's about to go into the sky and leave. We have to get there before it's too late."

"It's leaving?! How can we reach it?" Ash said.

"Allow me. Bastiodon use Avalanche." Conith said. Bastiodon used the attack and the ice rocks cleared the Vilemon away. "Go. I'll hold them off. Go get Dante."

"Mimi and I will stay behind and help him." Sora said.

"Thanks. Let's go." Sophia said as she with Wes and went with her.

"Chris, you go on ahead. You'll be needed there." Darren said.

"He's right. Your power will be of big help." Cilan said.

"Got it." Chris said as he returned Swampert and ran for it.

"Where are you going?" Hugo said as he went to stop him, but Zudomon and Kabuterimon stopped Hugo instead. The castle began to lift out of the ground.

"Hurry." Ash said as the four of them were able to make it on. "Oh no." Team RRJ with the girls were surrounded.

"Nowhere to go." Evan said.

"Any ideas?" Josh said.

"Get Typhlosion back in its pokeball and get ready." Ross said. Josh didn't understand, but he did it. "Now!" Silphymon flew down and lifted Josh in the air and carried him to the castle.

"Hey! No fair!" Evan complained. Silphymon carried Josh over to the others.

"Good luck. I've got to go back for Yolei." Silphymon said as he flew back down.

"The castle is leaving." Imperialdramon said.

"Go, Davis." Ken said.

"We'll be alright." T.K. said.

"You need to stop Daemon. We'll be alright." Tai said. With no time to argue, Davis agreed. Imperialdramon grabbed Davis and flew off.

"No you don't. Knock those other losers back with Thunderbolt." Arkin said as Electivire shocked the others. "Now use Power-up Punch." Electivire jumped up and struck Imperialdramon in the back and knocked him back down.

"Hurry, Davis!" Ash called out.

"The castle is about to leave." Josh said.

"You're not going anywhere." Arkin said as he and Electivire got in front of both of them.

"Quit getting in the way already." Imperialdramon said.

"Arkin, don't you see this is wrong?" Davis said.

"Who cares? You've lost and I won! Electivire, finish them off." Arkin said. Electivire jumped into the air and was ready to deal the final blow, but a blast of wind and a Blaziken came and struck Electivire.

"Sorry, but we're not finished yet."

"Davis, over here!" Davis and Imperialdramon looked to the side and saw Team Rocket with Brock, May, and Kari in their balloon.

"It's the others!" Davis said.

"We're all better." Kari said.

"We're going to fight too." May said.

"Hurry twerp. We've got to get to that castle." Jessie said. Imperialdramon grabbed Davis ad took off into the air. Team Rocket activated their thrusters and was heading to the castle with Angewomon grabbing May's Blaziken. All of them were catching up, but the castle unleashed some sort of thruster force and pushed the balloon back.

"Jump." Brock said and the three of them jumped out, but Team Rocket was sent flying back.

"Team Rocket!" Davis shouted out.

"We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted, but crashed into the ground and acted dizzy. "Are we there yet?"

"It looks like it's just us now." Kari said.

"That's still enough to beat Daemon." Davis said. The numbers may have dropped, but there's still a chance to stop Daemon.

Our heroes have made it to Demar's Castle, but there are more surprises inside the castle. Let's hope our heroes are ready for what's inside as the true battle has only begun.

To Be Continued….


	107. A Legend Reborn

In an attempt to put an end to Daemon's terror for good, our heroes head straight for Demar Castle. They met some resistance along the way and Demar Castle was about to leave into the sky. Just when it seemed like Davis and Imperialdramon wasn't going to make it, he was saved by Brock, May, and Kari. Now, nine of them have made it to the castle, but will it be enough?

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) A Legend Reborn

Demar Castle was floating in the air and was moving in the sky with no one knowing where it was going.

"So do you have a certain place in mind?" Macro said.

"We're going to start with the wild and make our way to the city. Not a single place will be spared and no one will survive if there are those that wish to stand in my way." Daemon said.

"Speaking of which, what are we going to do about our intruders? Nine trainers have made it on castle grounds and will be making their way here." Macro said.

"Don't worry about it. My subordinates will handle them." Daemon said. Outside the castle, everyone was heading for the entrance of the castle since they couldn't bring in so much attention.

"Hurry. That entrance shouldn't be much further." Davis said. He was joined with Ash, Brock, Kari, May, Josh, Chris, Wes, and Sophia.

"We've got to try and stick together. With so few of us remaining, we can't afford to take any chances." Kari said. All of them made it to the other side of the island and found a way in.

"There it is!" Brock said. They were about to reach the entrance, but a blast of electricity cut them off. All of them looked up and saw Dragonite flying in the air.

"It's Dragonite!" Imperialdramon said.

"That can only mean one thing." Ash said. It seemed bad to all of them, but none were more shocked than Wes and Sophia for it was Dante who came out and stopped them.

"Dante!" Davis said.

"So this is the former leader of Team Legend." Josh said as he seemed interested by this piece of information.

"Dante, why are you doing this?" Wes said.

"Why are you helping Daemon?" Sophia asked, but Dante refused to answer either of them.

"You cannot go any further." Dante said. "I have orders to stop all of you and stop you I will."

"Someone is dodging the question." Davis said. "You owe it to Wes and Sophia to give them an explanation. They came all this way just for you."

"Get out of our way, Dragonite. I've beaten you before and I'll do it again." Imperialdramon said.

"Bae!" Imperialdramon and Dragonite stepped forward as the two of them were ready to rumble, but two people acted before they could.

"Nidoking, grab Dragonite!" Wes said.

"Nidoqueen, you too!" Sophia said.

"Roa!" Nidoking and Nidoqueen came out and grabbed Dragonite by the arms to keep it from attacking.

"Wes and Sophia, what are you doing?" Davis said.

"You guys keep going. We'll try to hold him off." Wes said.

"But are you two even a match for Dante? I know you two are powerful together, but Dante was your leader." Brock said.

"We'll be fine. The rest of you have to forge on and go after Daemon and Macro. We'll join you as soon as we can." Sophia said.

"But we just said that we should all stay together." Kari said.

"We don't have time to argue about this. Let's leave these two to handle this." Chris said and they all saw his point. All of them ran past Dante and Dragonite and went inside. That left the three weapons of Team Legend to face each other.

"Wes, Sophia, do you two really intend to stand in my way?" Dante said.

"We didn't want to come to this, but you've left us with no choice." Wes said.

"We're committed to stop Daemon and if we have to beat you to do that, then so be it." Sophia said.

"You two are going to regret that. Dragonite use Superpower." Dante said. Dragonite increased its strength and tossed both the huge pokemon off and back to their trainers.

"You asked for it. Nidoking us Dynamic Punch." Wes said. Nidoking focused his power and pounded Dragonite.

"You're going to have to put more power than that into your attacks." Dante said.

"How about this? Nidoqueen use Helping Hand." Sophia said.

"Nidoking, you use Helping Hand too." Wes said. Both of them touched hands and had energy flow through both of them. "Sophia, we're going to need to hit him with our strongest attacks."

"I'm with you. Let's do this." Sophia said.

"Double Hyper Beam." Both of them said. Nidoking and Nidoqueen used the same attack and both of them blasted Dragonite with all their power. They were hoping that would have finished the battle, but they were wrong.

"Dragonite use Hurricane." Dante said. Dragonite created the strong force of wind that both pokemon got caught in.

"Oh no!" Wes shouted.

"Dante, please stop this." Sophia begged. The hurricane caused an explosion to go off and both their pokemon were already taken out. "No."

"This can't be happening." Wes said. Dante had a look of regret on his face, but didn't show it. He turned around to go after Davis and the others, but was faced with another challenge. Josh and his Typhlosion stood in his way.

"Josh?" Dante said.

"Sorry, but this is where it ends for you, Dante." Josh said.

…

Inside

Davis and all the others made it inside the castle, but none of them were really sure where they should go.

"Anyone got any ideas on where we go from here?" Ash said.

"I think we should try either the center of this place or the highest tower." Chris said. "Something is keeping this place in the air. Not to mention important stuff are usually in places like that."

"Those are good as places to start as any." May said.

"Then, we better get going." Kari said. All of them were about to keep going, but Davis looked around and noticed that Josh wasn't with them anymore.

"Where's Josh?" Davis said and all of them noticed that he wasn't around.

"Wasn't he here a minute ago?" Imperialdramon asked.

"What if he stayed behind to help Sophia and Wes?" Angewomon asked.

"That's probably it, but we can't go back." Davis said. "We have to keep going. Besides, Josh can take care of himself. I battle him myself. He can handle Dante."

…

Josh

Josh and Typhlosion stood against Dante and Dragonite for they will be their next challengers.

"You plan to challenge me?" Dante said.

"I also plan to beat you. I've been meaning to battle you since I found out you were the leader of Team Legend." Josh said. "I must say that I'm disappointed. I expected you to be more of a man by not abandoning your friends and siding with demons."

"You don't know anything about me." Dante said.

"What happened to you? What could have possibly made you side with these people?" Josh said. "You're going to be getting asked that a lot until you give us an answer."

"Fine. I'll tell you." Dante said. "It wasn't that long until I lost to Davis Motomiya and his Team Dream Star. Daemon came to me and offered me this position. At first I said no, but he had other things in mind."

…..

Flashback

"Why would I want to join forces with you?" Dante asked Daemon as the two of them met in an office and Daemon offered Dante for him to work for Daemon.

"I don't think you truly understand the situation you've put your family in." Daemon said.

"What are you talking about? What do you know about my family?" Dante said.

"I've been keeping an eye on you since I heard of you competing in this tournament, Dante." Daemon said. "I know you are the heir to the Cornell family. Doesn't the Cornell family desire for perfection?"

"Well….yes." Dante said.

"That means you shouldn't ever lose in a pokemon battle and that is what you just did against Davis Motomiya." Daemon said. "You have brought humiliation to your family name and that lost has lowered their value." Dante was well aware of that and wanted nothing more than to erase it. "Your family fortune and name could still be salvaged."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Dante said.

"Don't I? This is just one loss. What if it happens again?" Daemon said. Your family name will be dragged through the mud. You could lose fortune since so many people invest in you being in the tournament. Is that what you want? Do you want to ruin the family? After all, the reason you work so hard is for your parents to be proud of you and you want to meet their expectations." Daemon was playing mind games with Dante and winning. All Dante wanted was to live up the Cornell name and just this one lost may have ruined it for him.

End of Flashback

…..

"That is why I'm here and why I battle." Dante said.

"Just one lost and your family could be ruined? You really need to get a life." Josh said. "That doesn't' give you the excuse for all of this and I'm going to stop you. Let's go, Goldilocks."

"Bring it." Dante said.

"Typhlosion use Flame Wheel." Josh said. Typhlosion rolled around in fire, but Dragonite grabbed the attack and endured it. "Now use Eruption." Typhlosion stopped spinning and unleashed the attack at close range and blasted Dragonite.

"Dragonite use Thunder." Dante said. Dragonite blasted Typhlosion as the two held onto each other. Both of them slammed their heads together and they were just as determined in this battle as their trainers.

"Typhlosion use Flame Wheel again." Josh said. Typhlosion used the attack again and grinded against Dragonite and shot up into the air.

"Dragonite use Superpower." Dante said. Dragonite flew up and gave a strong strike against Typhlosion to the ground.

"What's wrong with you, Dante?" Josh said. "You should know that no one is perfect. You're no exception."

"You don't know anything. Dragonite use Hurricane." Dante said. Typhlosion flapped its wings, but Typhlosion tried to resist the wind.

"You're the one that doesn't' seem to know anything." Josh said. "You're making it sound like that lost means the end of the world. You haven't lost everything, Dante."

"What are you talking about?" Dante said.

"What about the friends you've made?" Josh said, but Dante still didn't seem to understand. "The friends you made with Team Legend. Sure it might be nice to come from a wealthy family, but friends are worth more than any of that."

"My friends?" Dante said.

"He's right, Dante." Wes said. "Did you think that we followed you around just because of your family fortune? We followed you because you're a great leader and a great man."

"We're your friends, Dante. Conith is as well." Sophia said. Dante never realized that until now.

"I understand that you never wanted to let anyone in your family down." Josh said. "However, you need to stay true to yourself. You need to remember the important people in your lives. You can just use that defeat to make yourself stronger. Now, answer me. Who are you?!" Dante could see clearly now.

"I am Dante Cornell. I am Team Legend's leader. I fight for the friends I've come to known." That was the moment the Dante all of them knew returned like a pure warrior rising after a glorious battle. "My new story will be written here starting with your defeat, Joshua."

"Bring it on, Blondie." Josh said. "Typhlosion use Giga Impact."

"Dragonite use Dragon Rush." Dante said. Both of the pokemon used their strongest attacks and charged right each other. It caused a great force upon impact. Both pokemon were giving it their all like their trainers. "Keep pushing."

"Fight on." Josh said. The two pokemon tried to push the other back and caused a great explosion that blew both of them back.

"Let's end it here." Dante said.

"What? You want to stop it here?" Josh said.

"A true fighter knows when to stop fighting." Dante said. "Besides, we can't afford to waste time with our own personal battle. Daemon is moving this place closer and closer to civilization. It must be stopped."

"You're right." Josh said. "Davis and the others are going to do what they can to stop it on the inside. We'll do what we can to stop it out here." He turned towards the castle. "Good luck, Davis. I know you can stop this."

Dante might have been brought back with a new attitude and a new reason for battle, but our heroes aren't out of the woods yet. They travel deeper into the demon's lair, but what else does Daemon have in store. Stay tune for next time.

To Be Continued….


	108. Style and Deface

Our heroes move deeper into Demar's Castle. Dante stood in there way and defeated Wes and Sophia. However, Josh was the next to challenge Dante. Through this battle, Josh was able to remind Dante of who he really is. Now, only six of our heroes remain, but how long will it stay like that?

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Style and Deface

Only six of the trainers remained as all of them were heading down some hall. Not knowing where they were going, they just had to keep moving. That was until they came across a hall going in two different directions.

"Which way?" Ash said.

"Hard to say. There's no way of knowing which path is the right path." May said.

"We'll have to split up again." Brock said. "Each passing second is leading us closer and closer to destruction. We don't have time to figure out this out."

"Brock's right." Imperialdramon said. "There are six trainers here and two paths. We'll just need to split up into groups of three and each take a path."

"Right. Davis, the two of us and Chris will take the path on the right." Ash said. "Brock, you and the girls take the other path."

"Right. Davis, you better be careful." Kari said.

"Don't worry." Davis said as he took her hand. "We'll be fine. You just watch out for the others." He was about to kiss her, but Chris grabbed him by the face and the three of them headed down the path they chose.

"Let's go lover boy." Chris said.

"Not cool." Davis said.

…

Daemon

"This is boring." Macro said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Daemon said as he remain piloting the castle. "However, I want these people to see that I mean business. Let's give a show." Daemon channeled energy through the castle to the top of the tower. Josh and the others could see the power building up and saw a red beam was shot out. All the pokemon were running for their lives as the beam fired. When the beam made contact with the land, it caused a massive destruction and devastation and it was horrible to them. To Daemon, it was glorious.

"Awesome, but let's not forget that there are still some intruders trying to get here." Macro asked.

"They still have some obstacles to face." Daemon said.

….

Brock and the Girls

Brock, May, and Kari headed down the path they chose, but they noticed that it was covered in wall paintings and they looked very disturbing.

"This place is starting to look creepy." May said.

"Seriously. What is with all these paintings?" Kari said, but Brock had an idea. They kept moving until they came to the end of the hall. They went through and saw they were in a circular room.

"Where are we?" May said.

"Looks like a dead end. Let's go back around and catch up with the others." Brock said. They were about to go back, but the wall closed.

"What's going on?" Angewomon said.

"Welcome." A piece of the floor opened up and Jayal emerged out of it.

"It's you! I knew you were close by when we saw those creepy paintings." Brock said.

"Does that mean you like them?" Jayal asked.

"Brock, who is this guy?" Kari said.

"His name is Jayal. He's part of Team Firestar." Brock said. "He's got a very strange taste in art, but he is powerful."

"I have been waiting for your arrival for some time and I'm glad you are here the most…May." Jayal said.

"Me? Why me?" May said.

"I've heard you are a pokemon coordinator." Jayal said. "I've seen the way you battle. The style and grace you give off with your pokemon really speak to me that I simply must experience it for myself."

"We don't have time to battle this guy." Angewomon said. "I say we just knock him for a loop and get out of here."

"I'm afraid I can't let any of you leave. The only way out of here is by defeating me and I'll only battle if you give me what I'm looking for." Jayal said.

"Are we really stuck in here?" Kari said.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice." Brock said. "Be careful, May. This guy might be strange, but he is powerful. He was able to beat Ryan like it was nothing."

"He beat Ryan?!" May said. If he beat Ryan, that makes him a real problem.

"Yes and thanks to Daemon, I'm stronger than ever before. What do you say? Do we have a deal?" Jayal said.

"Fine. If you're working with Daemon, we have to bring you down with him anyway." May said. "Blaziken, let's take him down."

"Blaziken!"

"You're Blaziken! I shall make a find piece of art with its help." Jayal said. "Tropius, beautify the field!"

"Tropius!"

"Careful, May. That Tropius even gave Tobias and his Darkrai a bit of a rough time." Brock said.

"We can handle this. Blaziken use Fire Spin." May said.

"Tropius use Gust." Jayal said. Blaziken shot out the spiral of fire, but Tropius flapped its wings and created the gust of wind that kept the attack back. "Now let's use Razor Leaf." Tropius shot the leaves around and they moved around the entire place with all of them slashing against the ground and Blaziken.

"What's with this Razor Leaf?" May asked.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Jayal said as referred to all the scratch marks. "As a fellow artistic trainer, I thought I honor you with my process. They might seem like meaningless sketches, but even what looks simple can have great value. That's why they say simple yet elegant."

"You are really messed up" May said. "Don't let them throw you off your game, Blaziken. Give them a taste of your Sky Uppercut." Blaziken ran under Tropius and jumped up with Blaziken striking Tropius.

"Is that it? I was hoping for more." Jayal said. Tropius flexed its muscles and pushed Blaziken back "Tropius use Gust." Tropius flapped its wings and Blaziken got hit hard with some of the dust clearing away from the scratches. All part of Jayal's artistic battle style.

"That isn't good. Flying type moves are strong against Blaziken." Angewomon said.

"Don't give up, May." Kari said.

"Tropius use Razor Leaf." Jayal said.

"No you don't. Blaziken use Fire Spin." May said. Blaziken shot out the fire and burned most of the leaves to a crisp. "Now use Blaze Kick." Blaziken jumped up and kicked Tropius with a blazing leg.

"What is this?" Jayal said. "I want an artistic battle like you give in your contests. Where is that grace? Where is that beauty?"

"Sorry, but I don't have the time." May said.

"Oh please. You should even consider it an honor to face me." Jayal said. "You should consider it lucky that there isn't a bigger audience to see your humiliation. I want to battle the May I've seen in contests."

"Because I also want payback. Do you have any idea what you and your team have done to us?" May said.

"Um no." Jayal said.

"Kari and I worked hard with our friends to reach the finals of the tournament." May said, "Then, your buddy Dumon came and took that away from us. We couldn't compete with Ash and Davis against you guys. Do you have any idea how that made us feel? What's more is that you and your friends are endangering the lives of so many people. I'm through with you guys and I'm putting to a stop to it."

"You tell him." Kari said.

"How do you plan on stopping us when you can't even beat me?" Jayal said.

"You're about to see. Blaziken use Sky Uppercut." May said. Blaziken went running in and jumped up to Tropius.

"Tropius, blow them back with Gust." Jayal said. Tropius flapped its wings and blasted Blaziken back and he hit the ground hard. "Tropius use Dragon Dance." Tropius glowed a pink color and grew stronger. "Time to finish this. Tropius use Razor Wind."

"I don't think so. Blaziken use Overheat." May said. Both of their pokemon used their best attacks. The two of them collided with each other and tried to push the other back.

"Unreal. Just completely unreal." Brock said.

"What's wrong?" Kari said.

"Overheat gets weaker with each time it's used." Brock said. "However, that's Blaziken's first Overheat so it's the strongest. Dragon Dance does increase attack power, but that Razor Wind is a match for it."

"Keep going, Tropius. Bring the curtain down upon them." Jayal said.

"Tro!" Tropius made its attack stronger and was staring to push the flames back. Blaziken tried to keep the attack back, but its Overheat was starting to fail." Brock, Kari, and Angewomon were worried that this might finish Blaziken off after it already took a lot of damage.

"No way. I won't lose to you." May said. "You can do it, Blaziken. Use our fiery rage and bring them down. Do it for everyone they're trying to hurt."

"Blaziken!" Blaziken used every ounce of power it had and was able to fight back. The flames burned through the razor attack and was heading right for Tropius.

"No! How can this be happening?" Jayal said.

"It's because we're fighting for our friends. Hopefully this will teach you not to push people around." May said. Overheat pushed through and blasted Tropius with full power that caused an explosion. Tropius was knocked out as it fell to the ground.

"She did it!" Kari cheered.

"No." Jayal said. "I didn't even get to be artistic. This….this can't be happening." Jayal was acting like he was all dizzy and actually passed out. The door May and the others came through opened back up.

"Nice job, May." Brock said.

"Thanks. I feel even better." May said. "I guess I needed to get all this frustration out of me. That battle really helped me with it. Now, let's go help the others." All of them agreed and ran back out to catch up with the others. Another obstacle has been cleared, but what else is there for them to face.

May have defeated Jayal, but Daemon is beginning his destruction. Will our heroes stop him before innocent people pokemon get hurt? You'll just have to keep watching to see.

To Be Continued…


	109. Clean and Dirty

The struggle continues. A path of destruction is being made by Daemon. In a hurried attempt, our heroes went in two different directions. Brock, Kari, and May went down one path and ran across Jayal. Jayal wanted to battle May and May accepted and was able to defeat him. Now, the battle continues on.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Clean and Dirty

Night came and Daemon continued to move the castle through the air. Gennai was able to monitor the castle and watched it through a video.

"How are they doing?" Bonnie asked.

"Hard to say. I have no way of knowing what is happening on the inside." Gennai said. "Last time I spoke with Izzy, he said that Davis, Ash, Chris, Brock, Josh, Wes, Sophia, May, and Kari made it inside. After they got through the Gonzales, all of them tried to follow the castle."

"This is bad. Look at this." Cody said as he showed some calculations of the castle's movements. "Daemon has been firing one blast after another, but if he continues the castle has been going, it will reach a city soon."

"That's not good at all." Gennai said. "Hurry Davis. Hurry everyone. We're all depending on you."

….

Demar Castle

After splitting up, Davis, Ash, and Chris were the only ones left who haven't faced an enemy yet. All three of them hoped they chose the right path.

"Something's coming." Imperialdramon said. All of them could see light at the end of the tunnel.

"Here we come, Daemon!" Davis shouted as all of them ran through the door, but it seemed to be another dead end. "Oh man. I was so certain that Daemon would be in here."

"That's what happens when you get ahead of yourself. You look like an idiot." Chris said.

"What did you say?" Davis said.

"Calm down. Let's just go back around. Maybe we missed a turn or something." Ash said. The three of them were about to leave until the way they came through closed up.

"I've been waiting for you." All of them turned back around and saw Dumon rise out of the floor.

"Dumon!" Davis said. "I was wondering when you were going to show that ugly mug of yours."

"I was hoping you of all people would show up." Dumon said. "This time, I can have my revenge from when you beat me and have no interruptions."

"Are you still bummed out that I beat you in our battle?" Davis said. "I wonder how you'll feel when I take you down a second time."

"Don't get your hopes up. Thanks to Daemon, I'm even stronger than our last encounter and this time, I'll make sure I'll destroy you with your friends. Infernape, it's time to finish them for good!"

"Infernape!"

"He's not bluffing. I can see by the look in Infernape's eyes that it does seem a lot stronger." Imperialdramon said. "I could barely hold my own against Infernape before, but I bet we can beat him by working together."

"Pikachu." Pikachu was getting serious as he came off Ash's shoulder and sparks were flying off him.

"Swampert, get out here and use Hydro Cannon on the wall!" Chris said.

"Swampert!" Swampert came out and shot out the pressurized water blast and blasted the wall with a new opening being created.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Davis said.

"You two keep going. I'll take care of this guy." Chris said.

"Are you nuts? There's no way you can beat this guy on your own." Davis said.

"There's no time to argue about this. We have to beat that Daemon freak now or else a whole lot of people are going to get hurt." Chris said.

"But we can't just leave you." Ash said.

"I'm not asking. I'm telling. Get going or I'll have Swampert attack you two." Chris said.

"Davis, I actually agree with Chris. You and Ash are the best trainers we've got and we've got to stop Daemon. We need to save our power for when we face him." Imperialdramon said.

"Fine. Just make sure you win and catch up." Davis agreed. He with Ash and their pokemon headed for the path Swampert created.

"Don't let them escape." Dumon said as Infernape tried to go after them, but Swampert stopped Infernape.

"You're battling me." Chris said.

"Am I suppose to be intimidated? I know all about you." Dumon said. "You've battled Davis before and I know you've lost against him. If Davis could barely beat me, what chance do you have?"

"I'll have you know that I have beaten him a few times and I'll do the same with you." Chris said. "Swampert use Water Pledge." Swampert struck the ground and pillars of water shot out.

"You asked for it. Infernape use Focus Blast." Dumon said. Infernape used the concentrated energy and tossed it with it blasting through the water and slammed into Swampert with Swampert being pushed back. "I knew you weren't a match for me."

"This battle has only begun." Chris said. "Swampert use Dynamic Punch."

"Infernape use Close Combat." Dumon said. Swampert swung its fist, but Infernape dodged it and started striking against Swampert with fierce blows. "Now use Flare Blitz."

"Swampert use Protect." Chris said. Infernape was surrounded in the blue flames, but Swampert formed a barrier and protected itself. Swampert tried, but the barrier was shattered and pushed back.

"There's no way you can stand up to my power. Infernape use Close Combat." Dumon said. Infernape went to attack again and kept striking, but Swampert was trying to block the attack.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Chris said.

"Excuse me? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Dumon said.

"Yeah. Some punk who tried to get stronger by some cheap magic trick." Chris said. "Swampert use Dynamic Punch." Swampert focused its energy and pounded Infernape.

"Okay, you might be slightly be better than I thought, but you still can't win." Dumon said.

"That's what you think." Chris said as he held up his keystone. "Allow me to show you what real power can do. Swampert, mega evolve!" The energy traveled from both of the stones and morphed Swampert into his mega form.

"You think a makeover will help you win?" Dumon said.

"This is what real power looks like." Chris said. "Swampert use Hydro Cannon." Swampert shot out the attack and Infernape got hit hard as Infernape was pushed back and into the wall.

"What?!" Dumon said as he couldn't believe that just happened.

"Told you. You're really nothing, but a third rate trainer that needs some dumb magic to make himself stronger." Chris said. "Davis told me all about these magic crystals that made you stronger and I find it pathetic."

"I'll teach you to speak to me that way. Infernape use Flare Blitz." Dumon said. Infernape jumped off the wall and caused it to break up with Infernape slamming into Swampert.

"Swampert use Dynamic Punch." Chris said. Swameprt brought its arm back and struck Infernape and sent Infernape into the wall again.

"I don't get it. How is this happening?" Dumon said. "You think using the crystals is cheap. How is this any different?"

"Because mega evolution is the bond between pokemon and trainer and that's what make us strong." Chris said. "You're power is just something else that isn't yours. You need to get your hands dirty and work up your own strength."

"You're the one that belongs in the dirt! Infernape use Focus Blast." Dumon said. Infernape was focusing the power and was getting ready to attack again.

"You're just a little too clean." Chris said. "Swampert use Hydro Cannon."

"Not this time." Dumon said. Swampert launched the attack, but Infernape avoided the attack and launched its own with Swampert getting hit. "If Davis could barely beat me, you never stood a chance. Infernape, finish this with Blast Burn." Infernape was about to strike the ground, but Swampert grabbed Infernape's arm and stopped the attack.

"You think that means anything?" Chris said. Dumon looked directly at Chris and it's like he was the victim this time. Dumon was afraid of being defeated again. "Just because Davis beat you doesn't show my power compared to yours. Swampert use Hydro Cannon again."

"No!" Dumon shouted.

"This is real power!" Chris said. Swampert fired the attack at close range and caused a great explosion of steam.

"What happened?" Dumon said. The steam began to clear and Swampert let go of Infernape and Infernaped dropped to the ground and was knocked out. "No. I lost again. How can this be happening?"

"It's simple. This is what real power looks like." Chris said.

"I don't feel so good." Dumon said. All the battling that went on that Dumon fainted again. Chris can show the real power trainers have.

…

Davis and Ash

Davis and Ash continued down the path that Chris made for them until they came across another dead end.

"Oh great. We're going to have to turn back around." Ash said.

"I don't think so." Imperialdramon said. "How about we just make our own path." He used his Focus Punch and smashed his way through the wall, but they saw something interesting. They were in the red crystal room.

"Welcome to our lovely home." All of them looked ahead and saw Daemon and Macro.

"We finally found you." Davis said.

"Yes and we have someone here that would like to say hello." Daemon said as he gestured to his left and showed Zena coming out of hiding. This may be the final battle.

Most of Daemon's forces have been defeated. Only Zena and Macro himself remains. Will Davis and Ash be enough to defeat them? We're about to find out.

To Be Continued….


	110. Restoring a Promise

Our heroes move on in the battle against Daemon. When they came across Dumon, Chris insisted that he battle him alone. Chris fought hard and used his own real power to defeat Dumon. That left Ash and Davis on their own and they were able to find Daemon. The only one that is standing in there way is Zena. Will it all end here?

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) Restoring a Promise

Out at Professor Oak's lab, Professor Oak went back home with he and Tracy taking precautions to make sure all the pokemon were safe. Houndoom was passing by when he saw the news was on.

"The mysterious flying castle grows closer and closer to the city. It's been destroying one place after another. If it is not stopped, this could be the end of the world."

"I sure hope Davis and the others are safe." Tracy said.

"All we can do is hope for the best. Davis hasn't let his friends down yet and he won't now." Professor Oak said. Houndoom heard it all and wasn't aware Davis might need help. Houndoom went out to gather the others.

"Houndoom!" Houndoom howled and it called for all the other pokemon Davis has. Houndoom knows that Davis is going to need all the help he can get.

…

Davis and Ash

The two of them have arrived in the heart of evil. They stood face with Daemon, but Zena and Macro stand in their way.

"I should have known it would be you two out of everyone." Daemon said.

"It's over, Daemon. This time, you're going down once and for all." Davis said. "Zena, Macro, do yourselves a favor and get out of our way."

"No can do." Macro said.

"You two aren't going to stop my plans from taking over this world." Daemon said. He stepped away from the crystal and the castle stopped moving. "This time, I'll finish you two off."

"That's what you think." Imperialdramon said.

"Zena, I don't want to battle you like this." Ash said.

"I don't remember asking what you wanted." Zena said.

"It's time we put an end to this for good. Let's have Malamar get in on this." Macro said as he let Malamar out.

"Malamar!"

"This isn't going to be easy." Davis said. "We're going to need the help of everyone. Are you ready to save the world, Ash?"

"I've never been more ready than I am now." Ash said as they both took out all of their pokeballs. Davis let out his Kanto team and Ash had his Kalos team.

"You could have a hundred pokemon and that still wouldn't be enough." Macro said. "You're going to wish you never came here. Malamar use Dark Pulse."

"Malamar!" Malamar shot out the dark circles and seemed even stronger than before.

"Charmeleon use Flamethrower and Seadra use Bubble Beam." Davis said. Both of his pokemon used the attacks and was able to stop it. "Hitmonlee use High Jump Kick."

"Hawlucha, you use High Jump Kick too." Ash said. Both pokemon jumped and were about to strike Malamar down, but Hydreigon intercepted the attacks. Hydreigon used its arms and caught the two of them and tossed them back. "Zena, don't do this. Don't help Daemon."

"She has no choice as long as her brother's life is in my hands." Daemon said.

"You liar. You had no intention of ever helping her brother get better, did you? All that special treatment in the hospital is just an act." Davis said.

"Even if it wasn't, I still have to do this." Zena said. She was under Daemon's complete control and she didn't see a way to escape it. "Hydreigon use Dragon Breath." Hydreigon used its breath attack and shot it straight in the middle between Ash's team and Davis' team.

"Davis, leave Zena to me." Ash said.

"Are you sure? You haven't have had the best luck with her." Davis said.

"I have to do this." Ash said. Davis could see there was no point in changing Ash's mind and he personally wanted to take Daemon down himself.

"Alright." Davis said.

"Oh please. You weren't a match for me in the Kanto League and you're not a match for me here." Daemon said. "Shadow Ball." Daemon tossed the dark orb and it caused an explosion that blasted all of them.

"I've so had enough of you guys. Pidgeot and Gogoat use Aerial Ace." Davis said with both of their pokemon charging right at both of them for the attack.

"Send them flying, Malamar, with Psychic." Macro said. Malamar used it's mind and sent the both the of them flying back.

"Talonflame use Flame Charge and Noivern use Acrobatics." Ash said.

"Talon/Noi!" Both of his pokemon went for an attack against Hydreigon, but Zena didn't look the least bit concerned.

"Hydreigon use Dragon Breath again." Zena said. Hydreigon shot out the breath attack and blasted the both of them. "Finish them both off with Rock Slide."

"Hydreigon!" Hydreigon generated the rocks and had them rain down on Talonflame and Noivern. Both of them were crushed by the rocks and were taken out before they could really start to fight. With how close Hawlucha and Noivern are, Hawlucha hated what Zena just did.

"Both of you return. Thanks for trying." Ash said as he brought both of them back in their pokeballs.

"It's hopeless, Ash. Since our last battle, I've awaken strength in me that makes me stronger than I ever have been before." Zena said.

"But that isn't real strength. I know Daemon has been placing this bad energy inside your body." Ash said. "I know you're doing this to help your brother, but my friends and I can do that."

"Why should I even believe you when you went and abandoned us?" Zena said.

"If my words won't get through to you, perhaps my battling will." Ash said. "Pikachu use Iron Tail and Hawlucha use Karate Chop." Both of his pokemon ran straight for Hydreigon.

"Block them." Zena said. Hydreigon grabbed both attacks and was able to stop them with no problems. Hydreigon flew up and had the both of them hit the roof and tossed them down to the floor.

"Pikachu! Hawlucha! Are you two alright?" Ash said as the two of them tried to get back up.

"Hydreigon use Giga Impact." Zena said. Hydreigon formed the energy that spiraled around itself and flew straight at both of them with the force of a meteor that made a trail on the ground. Pikachu and Hawlucha could feel the power of the attack. Hawlucha acted quickly and pushed Pikachu out of the way, but took the force of the attack.

"Hawlucha!" Ash shouted. Hawlucha was sent flying through a few crystal pillars and was hurt badly. "Hawlucha return." He brought Hawlucha back in its pokeall and left only Pikachu.

"I would have thought the pokemon of the great Ash would put up more of a fight." Zena said. "Pathetic."

"That's it. You can say what you want about me, but I won't let you insult my pokemon." Ash said.

"Just admit defeat. Pikachu can't win against Hydreigon all alone." Zena said.

"It's not over until it's over. Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said and Pikachu used his attack with Hydreigon getting zapped. "Now use Quick Attack." Pikachu increased his speed and tackled Hydreigon right in the stomach. "Iron Tail!" Pikachu swung his tail around and struck Hydreigon with it.

"I won't lose. My brother's life depends on this. Hydreigon use Dragon Breath." Zena said. Hydreigon moved away from Pikachu and blasted him with the breath attack.

"I understand that you are doing this for your brother, but this is still wrong." Ash said. "Zena, I want to help you. I haven't given up on our friendship."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Zena said with a detest look on her face. "Ash, we might have just been kids when we made that promise, but I took it serious. You just went and forgot it."

"You're right. I did forgot and I regret it all." Ash said. "I should have come for you and Yuki, but I didn't. I was too happy about being a trainer, meeting all the pokemon I have, and meeting and traveling with all my friends. That doesn't mean our friendship is over. I'm still your friend and as your friend, I'm telling you, you don't belong here. I want us to start again. We can go on a journey together just like we always wanted."

"Too late for that." Zena said.

"It's never too late, but I have to beat Daemon before that." Ash said. "If that means I have to beat you, so be it. Pikachu use Electro Ball and Thunderbolt."

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu built up electricity and was making the Elector Ball bigger than usual. Pikachu tossed it out with it hitting and Hydreigon getting blasted, but Hydreigon still wouldn't fall.

"You're going to need more than that to beat Hydreigon." Zena said. Ash remembered how powerful Hydreigon is, but Hydreigon must have its limits. He looked around to see what he can do until he saw his reflection in the crystals.

"That's it. Pikachu use Thunderbolt and aim for the crystals." Ash said. Pikachu did what he was told and zapped the crystals with the electricity bouncing off each crystal.

"What's he up to?" Zena said.

"Now use Iron Tail." Ash said. Pikachu jumped up and spun around. The electricity interacted with the iron and made the attack even stronger. Pikachu struck Hydreigon in the head and knocked Hydreigon to the ground.

"Hydreigon!" Zena called out. Hydreigon wasn't beaten yet as it tried to get back up.

"I want to still be your friend, Zena." Ash said. "I still care about you like all my friends. If you still hate me, I'll understand. Just please try to be my friend again and I will do whatever I can to keep our friendship alive and keep that promise."

"Ash I…." Zena stuttered for she didn't know what to say. Secretly she still wanted to be friends, but she didn't know what she could do with her brother's life on the line.

"If you still can't bring yourself to do that, go ahead." Ash said.

"Pika?"

"I won't battle back. I won't battle you like this. Go ahead and finish it right now." Ash said. Pikachu could see what Ash was doing and stood down. Zena wanted Ash to keep his promise, but she didn't want to really hurt him. This was just like when they were kids. Ash always thinking of his friends and putting them first. Zena wanted to for her brother, but she also knew how much Yuki admired Ash.

"I can't." Zena said on the verge of tears. "I can't beat you like this." It would seem that a spark of the friendship they once had is starting to reignite. Meanwhile, Davis was still battling hard against Macro, Malamar, and Daemon.

"Imperialdramon use Focus Punch. Pidgeot use Aerial Ace. Seadra use Water Pulse." Davis said. Seadra blasted Malamar and Pidgeot dived right at Malamar with her attack. Imperialdramon flew in and gave a strong hit against Malamar that pushed it back.

"Eat it, you sushi platter." Imperialdramon said.

"Charmelon use Dragon Claw. Gogoat use Horn Leech. Hitmonlee use Mega Kick." Davis said. Charmeleon and Gogoat tried attacking Daemon together, but he blocked both attacks and had the two slammed into each other. Then, Daemon tossed them into Hitmonlee as he was attacking.

"You're out of your league." Daemon said. "You failed to destroy me when we first fought, you couldn't beat me in this Kanto League, and you can't beat me now."

"We'll see about that." Davis said.

"He's right. There's no way you can win." Macro said as he reached for his pendant. "You're done for."

"Here it comes." Imperialdramon said as they all knew what was about to happen.

"Daemon, mega evolve!" Macro said. The power that completely dominated them last time returns. How will they handle it this time?

Davis and Ash are battling hard, but will it be enough? With Daemon's true power being released, everything depends on this win? We'll just wait to see how our heroes handle this.

To Be Continued…


	111. When Two Become One

Ash and Davis finally managed to find Daemon and tried to battle them. When the battling started, Zena came between them. Ash decided to take on Zena alone. Even when most of his pokemon were beaten down, he didn't give up on their friendship. Now, Daemon isn't holding a thing back as he mega evolves and both sides are ready to finish this.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) When Two Become One

"Daemon, Mega Evolve!" Macro said as he unleashed the power. Daemon's amulet reacted and Daemon's form began to change and his true form was released.

"Oh no. This isn't looking good." Ash said as he remembered what happened the last time.

"I'm not afraid. You're not going to push us around like you did last time." Davis said.

"You're right because you won't be able to move." Macro said. "Malamar use Psychic and hold them down." Malamar used the power of its mind and Davis and none of his pokemon or him can move.

"Hang on." Ash said as he and Pikachu went to help him out, but Daemon shot a Shadow Ball attack and blasted the two of them and pushed them back and knocked them to the ground.

"Ash!" Zena called out.

"It's time to finish this." Daemon said as he was using his Demon Inferno attack. "Farewell." Daemon unleashed the attack and there was no way for them to avoid it.

"This won't be how it ends. Charmeleon use Flamethrower and Seadra use Flash Cannon. Both of you aim for Malamar." Davis said. Both of his pokemon attacked and blasted Malamar. That got them all free from Psychic. "Imperialdramon use a close range Dragon Pulse on Malamar." Imperialdramon moved close to Malamar.

"No more of you." Imperialdramon said. Imperialdramon blasted Malamar at point blank range. Malamar was sent flying back and crashed into the crystal that Daemon was using to control the castle. Not only did that knock Malamar out, but it also shattered the crystal.

"No." Daemon said. The castle was losing power and started to fall out of the sky. On the outside, all the others arrived and saw the castle was going down.

"The castle!" Sora said.

"Does that mean they won?" Mimi said.

"I don't know. Just keep moving. They could still use our help." Tai said as all of them kept going no matter how worried they were for their friends. Gennai drove all the way there with Max, Cody, and Bonnie and they saw the castle was going down as well. On the inside, everyone was holding on for dear life for they didn't know what was happening.

"What's happening?" Davis said.

"You fool. That one crystal is what was keeping this huge pile of rock in the air." Macro said. "We're going down."

"But you will be the last to perish and watch as your friends will be buried alive." Daemon said. He flew up and grabbed Davis and was flying out.

"Davis!" Imperialdramon said as he flew after them. The castle crashed into the ground and was breaking to pieces from the impact. Daemon busted through the castle wall. He held Davis up to show what was happening.

"Watch. I doubt any of your friends will make it out of there." Daemon said.

"But the people you recruited will die too. How could you be so heartless?" Davis said.

"I can just find other fools to do my bidding." Daemon said. Imperialdramon burst out of the ruble and was flying straight at the two of them.

"Let him go." Imperialdramon said as he tried to save Davis, but Daemon acted faster.

"Try and save him." Daemon said as he tossed Davis away. Imperialdramon shifted gears and tried to save him, but it didn't seem like Imperialdramon was going to make it. Davis almost hit the ground until something flew by and caught him. Davis opened his eyes and saw it was Salamence that saved him.

"Salamence!" Davis said with such joy.

"What is this?" Daemon said as he landed down on the ruble and heard something coming from behind. Daemon turned around and saw Zangoose and Houndoom about to attack him, but Daemon grabbed the two of them and tossed them away.

"What's going on?" Davis wondered.

"Davis, look." Imperialdramon said. Davis looked down and saw all of his pokemon were here and they all came for him. All of them regrouped with Salamence letting Davis down.

"What are all of you doing here?" Davis asked and all of them were answering at once. "Slow down. I can't keep up with all of you."

"Well, the general idea is that they all came here to help you. They all thought you needed help." Imperialdramon said and Davis was really touched that every single one of his pokemon came here for him.

"Davis!" Davis looked past his pokemon and saw every single one of his friends was able to catch up to him.

"Davis, where is Kari and the others?" Tai asked.

"Still inside." Davis said.

"I'm glad all of you here. Saves me the trouble of hunting every single one of you down and destroying you." Daemon said. Daemon heard the ruble moving. Josh with Dante, Sophia, and Wes climbed out. Then, Brock, May, Kari, and Angewomon climbed out as well with Chris not far behind.

"That wasn't fun." Chris said.

"Where's Ash?" Serena asked in hopes of he was okay. They saw more of the ruble move out of the way with Davis' other pokemon were able to get out with Ash and Pikachu and Ash was carrying Zena.

"Zena, speak to me. Are you alright?" Ash asked. Zena opened her eyes and saw Ash saved her.

"Ash? You actually saved me?" Zena said.

"You might have stopped being my friend, but I didn't stop being yours." Ash said and Zena was starting to see what a mistake she made.

"I really thought that would get them?" Daemon said. He looked right next to him and saw Macro crawling out as well.

"Bringing the house down is just an expression." Macro said. All of them regrouped and all of them were ready to fight against Daemon together.

"So you all came together? Big deal. None of you have the power to defeat me." Daemon said. "Don't forget that I was the one that made this world what it was."

"I've been meaning to ask how you did that." Gennai said. "How is it you were able to combine that pokemon dimension with the digimon dimension? I do believe you owe us an explanation."

"Very well." Daemon said. "It all goes back to when the digidestined thought they banished me into Dragomon's Ocean. I've spent my time there trying to figure out a way out and I used the dark power there to make myself stronger. Soon, I found myself in this strange cave. That cave was some sort of link to other dimensions and there I sensed a darkened heart. That led me Malamar. I brought Malamar to the Dark Ocean and he told me all about the pokemon world and that's where I got the idea and used the power of that world to make me stronger. Malamar and I watched that world and I soon learn that pokemon that work with trainers are stronger than wild pokemon."

"That's what brought me to Daemon." Macro said. "I was down on my luck trainer. I got beat at every single turn and battle. My soul grew dark and that brought me to Daemon. He brought me to that dark beach and he swore to give him power if I swore my allegiance to him and Malamar." He slid his hands over the marks on his face for those were signs of his loyalty.

"Macro, you traded away your humanity for power?" Davis said. "I can't believe you would drop so low."

"Once that was done, I used the power of Dragomon's Ocean." Daemon said. "By combing that power with my own and Malamar's power, as well as my molecular structure changing to that of a pokemon, I was able to combine both worlds. With the powers of a pokemon and digimon, I could kill two birds with one stone and take over both worlds."

"That won't happen." Davis said. "Everyone here is determined to stop you once and for all. You can try anything you want, but we won't let you win."

"And I think I found the answer." Gennai said and that was great news to everyone.

"Whatever it is, we won't let it happen." Macro said as Daemon went on the offense.

"No you don't. Dragonite, stop him." Dante said.

"Go, Hydreigon." Zena said. Both dragon types flew in and stopped Daemon from attacking and others joined in. All the pokemon were doing what they could to stop Daemon.

"Gennai, did you really find what we need to stop him?" Izzy said.

"Where does he find the time to do this research?" Matt said.

"I have. The power needed to stop him is with Imperialdramon." Gennai said. "It's that strange form you took when you battled Dumon and Infernape?"

"That form?! I don't even know what it is or how to control it?" Imperialdramon said.

"It's actually the power to mega evolve." Gennai said.

"Mega evolve?! How?" Davis said. "Imperialdramon doesn't have a mega stone and I don't have a keystone that can cause it to happen."

"You don't need them." Gennai said. "I think I know of a way for you to obtain that power. If a pokemon from each of the pokemon types lend their energy, you can mega evolve. All you two would have to do is focus on the bond you have."

"Can that really be done?" Kari asked.

"It's all we have to work on." Davis said. "So I need a pokemon from each of type. Guys, I'm going to need some help. I need all the types." He looked to see Gogoat, Charmeleon, and Golduck volunteering. "Thanks guys. That takes care of grass, fire, and water."

"You can use my power as a flying type." Angewomon said.

"Pikachu!"

"That takes care of flying and electric types, but that's only five." Gennai said. Zangoose stepped up and offered.

"Thanks, Zanggose. You're a normal type. That makes six, but we still need more." Davis said.

"I know. Monochromon is a rock type." Rossco said as he let him out.

"Yeah. I want to help." Monochromon said.

"So will I. I will give you my power as a steel type." WarGreymon said. Gastrodon stepped forward and offered as well.

"Gastrodon is offering his power as a ground type." Imperialdramon said.

"You can take my power as well as an ice type." MetalGarurumon offered. Salamence stepped forward for it offering as a dragon type.

"Thanks guys. Alakazam, you're a psychic type. You can help as well." Davis said and Alakazam agreed. "I can also use you, Hitmonlee since you're a fighting type."

"I'll lend you my power as well as a bug type." MegaKabuterimon said.

"This is going great." Gennai said. He looked and saw others still fighting against Daemon, but he was starting to push through. "We still need a poison type, dark type, ghost type, and fairy type."

"I know. Lillymon is a fairy and grass type. She can lend her fairy type power." Mimii said as she had Lillymon stepped forward.

"My Venusaur is also a poison type." Ross said as he let him out and Venusaur stepped forward.

"Yeah. Houndoom and Golurk are also dark and ghost types." Davis said as those two were ready for this. "Let's do this." All of the pokemon that offered to give their power formed a circle around Davis and Imperialdramon.

"I don't know what you're doing, but I won't allow it." Daemon said as he pushed past some of the pokemon that were fighting him, but Washamon came in and stopped him.

"Sorry, no demons allowed." Washamon said as he tried to stop him.

"Are you ready?" Imperialdramon said.

"Let's do this. We just have to focus on our bond." Davis said. Both of them concentrated on their bond while everyone else focused on giving their energy to Imperialdramon. This was their last hope. All of the pokemon glowed the same color as a type they were giving and all the energy was being transferred to Imperialdramon.

'We have to win. Daemon must be stopped.' Imperialdramon said. 'The bond Davis and I have will give us the strength we need.'

'We will stop Daemon and save the world.' Davis thought. 'I believe in Imperialdramon and we will win.' The power began to build up and shine with great power being released. The bond of the two grew strong and had the power to feed on as they were beginning to be one.

"What is this?!" Daemon said. Everyone was amazed by the light and the power. As it began to clear away, Imperialdramon's fully evolved mega form was revealed that made him look just like his paladin mode, but without the sword.

"I can feel everyone's power." Imperialdramon said.

"It's over, Daemon." Davis said.

"Very well. Let's see who the real champion is." Daemon said. This battle is where all of it shall end.

Everyone is putting their hopes on Davis and Imperialdramon to win this battle? Will this newly discovered mega form of Imperialdramon's be enough? Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued….


	112. End the Never Ending

The final battle against Daemon is here. This won't be battle between two elite trainers. It's a battle for the sake of the entire world. In order for Daemon to be stopped once and for all, Imperialdramon and Davis have unlocked a brand new power and it's the power of mega evolution. This is our heroes' last chance to defeat Daemon.

It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Ready for battle, brave and bold

I know we're gonna make it

We will find a way

Oh-oh

We've come so far

We've fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We belong together

It's always you and me

Pokemon!

(Davis' voice) End the Never Ending

Imperialdramon stood in his newly discovered mega evolved form. Everyone was amazed for he was like an angel to all of them. The only ones who weren't impressed were Macro and Daemon.

"Are we suppose to be impressed by your new look?" Macro said.

"Daemon better be. It's the last thing he'll ever see." Imperialdramon said as he and Davis were ready to settle this once and for all. They weren't the only ones. All of Davis' pokemon stepped forward and wanted to battle as well.

"All of you want to battle as well?" Davis said and he could see that not a single one of his pokemon were backing down….just like he wouldn't. "Alright. We might as well finish this with a bang."

"You're not battling alone." Ash said as he got ready to jump into the battle, but Tai held Ash back. "Tai, what are you doing?"

"I think we should just leave this to Davis." Tai said.

"But why?" Ash said.

"Gennai said that Imperialdramon is our best chance of winning." Tai said. "Besides, we each gave our power to Davis and Imperialdramon. Our power is their power. What's more is that we only get in the way. No one can compete with the power Davis possesses."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Daemon said. "If you plan on finishing all of this right here, you are going to need to attack."

"You asked for it. Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said. Imperialdramon went for the attack and he moved at blinding speed and in front of Daemon. Even Daemon couldn't predict that speed. Imperialdramon pounded Daemon hard and sent Daemon flying into a building.

"No way!" Macro said as Daemon pried out of the wall.

"I'm far from done. Houndoom, Salamence, and Charmeleon use Flamethrower." Davis said. All three used the same attack, but Daemon blocked all of them easily.

"You do know fighting fire with fire is just an expression." Macro said and Davis felt stupid and everyone couldn't believe he be that dumb.

"Does he even have a plan?" Yolei said.

"Probably not, but we shouldn't have expected anything less." Kari said.

"How about we show them some real fire power with Inferno." Macro said.

"My thoughts exactly." Daemon said as he formed fire around his claws and it changed blue as he shot it out.

"Dodge it everyone." Davis said as all of his pokemon avoided the attack. "Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse. Golduck use Water Gun. Seadra and Gastrodon use Water Pulse." All of his pokemon used their attacks. The three pulse attacks combined and the Water Gun was used to give the attack more power. Daemon crossed his arms and blocked the attack.

"Weak attacks don't get stronger when you combine them with other weak attacks." Daemon said.

"How's this for weak?" Imperialdramon said. He got right over Daemon and struck him down with Brick Break and had him crash into the ground. Daemon could feel this power was much different.

"You'll need more than that." Daemon said as he unleashed a Night Shade attack and blasted Imperialdramon with it.

"You're still going down." Davis said. "Zangoose use Slash. Tropius use Gust and give Zangoose a boost." Zangoose was charging right at Daemon. Tropius flapped its wings and gave Zangoose a boost with the attack, but Daemon flew up and avoided the attack. "Where are you going? Pidgeot and Swellow use Aerial Ace." Both his flying types flew for Daemon and tried to strike against him.

"Unreal." Macro said. "No trainer has ever command so many pokemon at once. How does he do that?"

"Who cares?" Daemon said as he pushed both of the flying types back.

"Now I've got you." Imperialdramon said as he got behind Daemon and pounded him in the back with a Focus Punch.

"Golurk use Shadow Punch." Davis said. As Daemon was falling down, Golurk got in front and struck Daemon and pushed him back. "Alakazam use Psybeam. Zebstrika use Shock Wave. Absol use Razor Wind." All three of the pokemon attacked at once and the three attacks combined and Daemon got blasted.

"You still can't win. Daemon use Shadow Ball and knock them all away." Macro said. Daemon pulled himself together and was getting ready to attack.

"Tyrantrum use Crunch." Davis said. Tyrantrum crunched down on Daemon's wing and thrashed around.

"Unhand me." Daemon said as he blasted Tyrantrum in the face with a Shadow Ball. He got free and tried to get some distance.

"Where are you going? Gogoat, don't let him escape with Vine Whip." Davis said. Gogoat stretched out its vines and grabbed a hold of Daemon. "Let him have it gang. Machamp use Ice Punch. Sawk use Low Sweep. Hitmonlee use Mega Kick." The three fighting types attacked together and struck Daemon. "Imperialdramon, you're turn. Give him another one of your Dragon Pulse." The three fighting types moved out of the way and Imperialdramon unleashed the attack and Daemon got hit hard again.

"I can't believe this. I'm actually being pushed back." Daemon said.

"Houndoom and Charmeleon, let's try this again with a Shadow Ball and a Dragon Claw." Davis said. Houndoom shot the orb and Charmeleon with the Dragon Claw and gave it some extra power with Daemon getting hit right in the face.

"This isn't looking good." Macro said.

"This is looking great!" Ash said as everyone was loving where this was going.

"Davis is going to win!" Angewomon said.

"Enough! Demon Inferno!" Daemon screamed. He unleashed torrents of flames and all of Davis' pokemon were getting burned by it.

"That's it. Fight back and bring them all down." Macro said.

"Shut up!" Daemon said. He unleashed a Shadow Ball attack and he actually hit Macro. "You are of no use to me. I'll handle this myself."

"You're turning your back on your trainer? You and Macro are partners." Imperialdramon said.

"I don't need a partner. I'll destroy you myself." Daemon said as he flew up to Imperialdramon and the two started their own fight and they tried to hit the other.

"Stay strong, Imperialdramon. Don't back down from the fight." Davis said. Imperialdramon used a Brick Break, but Daemon moved out of the way.

"I can't lose. I am what made this world. All of it's power is mine." Daemon said.

"You're wrong!" Imperialdramon said as he flew up to Daemon and pounded hard against him. "You don't have all the power. You turned your back on your trainer when Macro swore his loyalty to you. I'm the one who holds the power because I have my friends fighting by my side."

"That's right. Your own alone, Daemon." Davis said. "The power you tried to obtain was never really yours. Not even when you tried to bring both worlds together. Imperialdramon is different because we gave him our power."

"And joining the worlds have only made me stronger." Imperialdramon said.

"I've heard enough!" Daemon said as he went to attack. He swung his claw, but Imperialdramon ducked down and hit him again and again.

"It was bringing the worlds together that helped us met all the friends we've made, all the pokemon we've met." Imperialdramon said. "As pokemon, we grew stronger with our trainers and vise versa. You have nothing left, Daemon."

"That's right. Imperialdramon, let's put an end to it once and for all." Davis said. Imperialdramon hit Daemon right in the gut and shot him down. "Imperialdramon, finish this with Dragon Rush!" Imperialdramon formed the energy around him and it formed a real dragon and flew straight down to Daemon. Through Daemon's point of view, he could see the images of all the pokemon and all the trainers.

"Goodbye, Daemon. I will thank you for bringing us the friends we've met, but your reign of terror ends!" Imperialdramon.

"No!" Daemon screamed as Imperialdramon drove his fist into his stomach and the energy blasted right through Daemon. It caused great destruction in Daemon and his body began to break apart and his body burst and disintegrated. Just as he was defeated, the sun began to shine and everyone could see Daemon defeated and cheered in victory.

"No. This can't be. Daemon was defeated." Macro said. "No. No! I had all the power. How could I have been defeated?"

"You didn't. Daemon did." Davis said as he walked up behind Macro. "Daemon may have been evil, but at least he had self-respect. Man up over your lost."

"You!" Macro said as he stood up to face him. "I won't forget this. I'll beat you one of these days."

"If you want to take me on again, I'll accept." Davis said. "Only next time, I hope we can battle as friends." Macro couldn't believe Davis offered friendship after everything. Davis walked over to Imperialdramon as he came down.

"You two are amazing!" Rossco cheered.

"That has got to be the coolest thing I've ever seen!" T.K. said.

"You really are amazing." Kari said as she hugged and kissed him.

"I couldn't have done without everyone here." Davis said as all his pokemon gathered around

"Yeah! That's why we're the champs!" Imperialdramon cheered, but something came over him. "Whoa. I feel strange." He began to glow a strange light and all the other digimon were as well.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Davis said and all of them reverted back to their original Gatomon and rookie forms.

"Whoa! It's like you all just reversed evolved." Max said.

"I'm Veemon again!"

"We all changed back to our original forms, but why?" Gatomon said. Something even stranger was going on. The whole sky was starting to swirl and all the pokemon were glowing with everyone from the pokemon world.

"What's happening?" Ash said. Tai and the others pulled out their pokeballs and they were glowing as well and was starting to become transparent. As was those who came from the pokemon world.

"Our pokemon are disappearing!" Tai said.

"Gennai, what's going on? Do something." Davis said.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do." Gennai said. "Daemon was the one that brought both worlds together. He had the power inside his body. Now that he's defeated, both worlds are beginning to separate."

"So we're losing our pokemon?" T.K. said.

"No. That can't happen. We love our pokemon." Yolei said.

"You knew, didn't you?!" Davis said with anger. "You knew we would lose our pokemon and both of our worlds."

"I wasn't certain, but it was a theory." Gennai said. "I'm sorry, but Daemon had to be stopped. There was no other choice."

"No." Davis said. None of them wanted it all to end. Not a single person wanted all of this to end. "So what happens now? People will wonder why the pokemon aren't around anymore."

"No, they won't." Gennai said. "When all of this started, everyone around the world always thought the world was like this. Some of you here weren't affected because the crests of the digidestined protected them. Now, both worlds are returning to how they were. Everything that happened from the worlds merging to now will be like none of it will ever happen."

"You mean all those great adventures we had will be like they never happened?" Davis said. "This isn't right."

"Davis, it's okay." Ash said with him and Pikachu beginning to fade further away.

"But Ash….this isn't fair." Davis said as he began to cry. "We just won the greatest battle of our lives and now we can't even celebrate. I don't want to lose you or any of my pokemon."

"You won't." Ash said. "We were separated before both of our worlds joined together, but we still remained friends. You don't have to worry about any of your pokemon." All of Davis' pokemon gathered around him and Ash. "I'll take great care of them."

"Pikachu, what do you think?" Veemon asked.

"Pika Pikachu Pika Pika Pikachu."

"I'm grateful for all of it too." Veemon said as he was getting teary. "You're one of the greatest friends I've ever known as well." Ash held out his arm and Davis took it before he lost the feeling of it as all of them almost completely faded away.

"I'll never forget you." Ash said.

"I won't forget you either. You're one of my best friends." Davis said. With not much time left, all of them just watched as they all faded from each other and the world returned to what it once was.

….

Davis

"It's been a few days since our last battle." Davis narrated with him and Veemon walking through Odaiba. "Gennai was right. Everything returned to normal and no one outside our group knows a thing about the pokemon. All these great adventures and we're the only ones that know. I don't even know what happened with Ash and the others in their world."

"Man, this is boring." Veemon said. "I'm glad to be Veemon again, but I miss being a pokemon."

"I know what you mean." Davis said.

"I miss being a trainer." Davis narrated. "I miss all my pokemon and going out on adventures. The fun of being a trainer was that you can keep going on one." The two of them were walking by, but Veemon spotted something in an alleyway.

"Davis, look!" Veemon said. Davis looked down and couldn't believe his eyes. Down in the alley was an actual pokeball. Both of them went over and saw it was the real thing.

"Of course, stranger things have happened to us." Davis said as he was being thrilled. "Our journey in the pokemon world might have ended, but a trainer's journey never truly ends!" He said as he tossed the ball. Separated they are, but parts of the two worlds together still remain. Trainers, digidestined, pokemon, and digimon all have one thing in common. All of their adventures never end.

The End and farewell to all….


End file.
